Protecting the Hart
by 80sTVlover
Summary: An alt/meeting story. Jonathan and Jennifer meet thanks to an odd set of circumstances. What follows is a journey they never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

***Jennifer***

Jennifer Edwards was walking through New York City one fall afternoon. She had taken a half day off of work for a doctor's appointment, and decided to walk back to her apartment instead of taking a cab.

She did some window shopping, and then stopped for a bite to eat at one of her favorite restaurants, Blowfish. She decided to get something to go. 15 minutes later, she was on her way.

She began to trek to her apartment once more, and thought about how long she had lived in New York. She had moved here after graduating college, when she accepted the job at the New York Times. It had been 8 years since she had decided to move to the big city all alone. She was struck by the memory of a conversation she and her father had when she told him she was moving.

"Pa, I'm moving to New York City in 2 weeks".

"Over my dead body…that's a bad place, bad things happen to people there, especially young, impressionable ladies like yourself".

"I'll be fine, Pa. It's what I have always wanted to do, and I will be fine."

The conversation hadn't ended very pleasantly, but eventually he came around and saw that she was in fact able to take care of herself.

Thanks to a trust that her mother had left her, she was able to live comfortably in a New York Loft apartment without having to rely on a roommate to get by. The financial freedom of a roommate would have been wonderful. However, the peace and quiet that she got from not having a roommate was absolutely priceless.

She turned the corner, and began to walk the final 8 blocks home.

She had to pass through a construction zone, and she was careful to watch her step. Dressed in a black pencil skirt, a red v-neck blouse and red high heels, she attracted attention for sure. But that was nothing new for Jennifer Edwards, as she attracted attention everywhere she went. At 5'9, 120 pounds, and shoulder length hair the perfect shade of auburn, she definitely was on the radar of most men in the vicinity of wherever she was. It wasn't her hair color that set her apart, or her legs that went on forever, or even her gorgeous eyes, the color of honey, with the tiniest specks of green-it was the way she carried herself. Five minutes with Jennifer, and you couldn't help but realize that she was the most genuine, honest, trustworthy person you would ever meet. Gentle was a word often used to describe her.

She was about halfway through the construction zone, when she heard it.

"Hey legs! Wanna put those childbearing hips to use tonight?"

She turned and looked at the offending construction worker.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Hey, don't be offended, sweetheart. I only say that to you because I like you".

"If that's how you treat someone you like, I'm afraid of what you would say to someone you don't like".

"Come on-don't you want to go out with a gentleman?"

"Yes, I do. Is there one around here?"

With that, she continued walking towards her house, ignoring their pleas for mercy.

Across the street, a gentleman in every sense of the word was sitting on a bench outside his office. Every day for the past 2 weeks, he had purchased the same lunch-tuna salad on wheat, extra pickle, and brought it to the table and bench outside to eat, hoping to get a glimpse of the beautiful woman he had seen walk down the block a few weeks earlier. Only in town on short-term business at first, he extended his trip indefinitely until he could talk to her. At least that's what he told himself. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and in his short life, he has seen and been with hundreds of women. He was known as a Casanova, a playboy of sorts.

He watched her handle the cat-calling from the construction workers, and thanks to a nice breeze in the right direction at the right time, he was also able to hear her response. He chuckled at how she put them in their place. If only more women were like that, the world might be a better place.

He saw her continue down the block and then take a right two blocks down.

He thought about trying to follow her, but he had a meeting to get to.

"Guess I'll be here another day".

He headed inside, hoping to see her again.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer got home to her loft, and let herself inside.

She was happy to be home and to be able to relax some. She set her things down, checked her answering machine messages, and then went and changed clothes.

She poured herself a glass of wine and took her meal to the balcony.

As soon as she finished, she heard the phone ring. She jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Meredith. I was calling to see if you want to go have drinks tonight with me at Iris".

"I haven't been there. How dressed up do I need to be?"

"Cocktail attire is fine. How about 7?"

"Sounds great. See you then".

She hung up and went and took a bubble bath.

After soaking for about an hour, she got out and started getting ready.

She chose a bright blue v-neck blouse, and a black leather mini skirt, with black stilettos. She put her hair up in a twist, partly because it looks good like that, but also because she didn't want to deal with it.

Shortly after 6:30, she hailed a cab and left.

***Iris***

Jennifer arrived at Iris precisely at 7 and found Meredith at the bar.

"Hi, wow, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, so do you".

Meredith was pretty, tall, and had brown hair. At 5'10, she towered over most of the men she met. She loved heels, but wore flats most of the time so as not to appear taller than she was. She had on a simple green cocktail dress, with black flats.

"The hostess said it would be forever till we can get a table, so how about we sit at the bar?"

"Fine with me".

They found two seats and ordered drinks. Jennifer ordered a double vodka martini, straight up with a twist, no olive. Meredith ordered a rum and coke.

They both ordered an appetizer to munch on while they sipped their drinks.

"How is work?"

"Fine. I got a new assignment today. I get to do an interview with the organizer of a charity that helps families in the hospital."

"That sounds interesting".

"I think it might be. How about your job?"

Meredith is a paralegal.

"Well, we got a phone call the other day to represent a mob boss. My boss said no way, and an hour later, a window in our office was busted by a brick. So, we called the cops, security caught the guy, and he was arrested. But, it has freaked my boss out to the point that he is moving us to a high-rise office".

"Good choice".

They continued chatting for a few minutes, but they were interrupted by some guys coming up and asking them to dance.

"No thank you".

"No thank you".

"Oh come on, just a dance. I'm a nice guy, you look like a nice lady."

"I am sure you are a nice guy. But honestly, I want to chat with my friend tonight, so no thank you".

The guys walked away, and Jennifer and Meredith continued chatting.

Neither of them noticed the man sitting next to them with a friend.

After about an hour, Meredith headed to the bathroom for a minute.

Jennifer was done drinking, so she decided to pay her check.

She picked up her purse, and her napkin fell. She reached down to get it, and ended up bumping elbows with the person next to her.

He turned to see who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I dropped my napkin".

"Oh, here. Allow me".

She allowed him to get it for her, and as he brought his face up to meet hers, his mouth dropped open. It was her, the lady he had been trying to meet for 2 weeks.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

Meredith returned from the bathroom then, and saw Jennifer talking to the man beside her.

She walked up and picked up her drink again.

Jennifer looked at her, and Meredith leaned down to tell her something in her ear.

"Hubba Hubba zing zing, baby he's got everything".

Jennifer cracked a smile.

The nice gentleman had turned back to his drink, and his friend.

Jennifer and Meredith resumed chatting. A few minutes later a couple of tall, dark and handsome gentlemen came to talk to them.

"Hi ladies. I'm Phil, this is Dave. We are leaving here and heading to Club Wildfire, and would love it you two would join us".

"Thank you but really, I couldn't".

"Club Wildfire is not really our speed, guys. But thank you".

The men walked away, and before Jennifer could say anything, the first two guys who had approached them were back.

"Hi, we would like a second chance at talking to you two beautiful ladies, if we may".

"You can try".

"I'm Alex, this is Wade. We would love to dance with you two ladies if you are so willing".

"That was very nice. But again, no thank you".

"I agree with my friend here, that was very nice. But, I'm not interested".

"Oh, come on. We have been patient, we have been polite. All we are asking for is a dance."

Meredith stood up then, and towered over both men.

"Need I say more?"

Wade backed off.

Alex looked at Jennifer.

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?". Jennifer was raising her voice.

"Last chance to dance with me before I bounce".

"Well consider yourself a ping pong ball, because we aren't dancing together. I already have a dance partner".

"Who?"

Without thinking about it, Jennifer grabbed the arm of the guy next to her.

"Him!"

He turned to look at her.

"What?"

She leaned in close.

"We are dancing. Just go with it and I'll explain in a moment".

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, as she handed Meredith her purse.

She rested one hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers.

"I'm sorry. Here's what happened. He keeps bothering me and my friend Meredith, pestering us for a dance. So I told him you and I were dancing hoping he would get the hint. I'm afraid I didn't think it through though, so I apologize."

"No apology needed. I am happy to dance with you. And if he's still bothering you after our dance is over, I will help you get your point across".

"You will? Thank you, that's very kind".

"Guys like him give guys like me a bad name".

She grinned.

"My name is Jennifer, by the way. It's nice to meet you".

"Jonathan. And it is absolutely lovely to meet you".

Jennifer could feel herself blushing. There was some kind of electricity between the two of them that she didn't want to try to explain.

They finished their dance, and then the music ended for a bit, so they returned to the bar. Meredith was now talking to a new guy, Brandon.

"Thank you for rescuing me".

"It was my pleasure."

She signaled to the bartender that she wanted her check, and Jonathan insisted on paying it.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I want to".

"Well, thank you very much. That's very kind of you".

She turned to Meredith.

"I'm heading home. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Ok, thanks for coming".

They shared a hug, and then Meredith resumed talking to Brandon.

Jonathan noticed that Jennifer was leaving alone, so he quickly threw some cash on the bar to pay for his tab, and went after her.

"Jennifer-may I hail you a cab?"

"Certainly".

He stepped out in the street, waved his hand and yelled "Taxi!"

A few seconds later, one pulled over and stopped.

She climbed in, and he climbed in beside her.

"808 Broome Street, please".

The cab driver nodded, and started driving.

Jonathan turned his attention to Jennifer.

"So, are you from around here?"

"Not originally, but New York is my home now. What about you?"

"No, I'm just here on business".

"What kind of business are you in?"

"Electronics, mostly. I own a conglomerate-basically I buy struggling companies and get them running again, and partner them with other companies to maximize all the profits".

"That sounds interesting".

"It can be. What about you, what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist. I write for the New York Times".

"How interesting. I bet you write about fascinating things all the time".

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. But it pays the bills and I love the writing aspect".

The cab driver pulled up in front of her building.

"Here we are, ma'am".

"Thank you."

She turned to Jonathan.

"Thank you so much for the dance, and rescuing me, and my drinks, and getting me this cab. It was a pleasure meeting you".

She pulled her wallet out.

"No, let me".

She smiled at him.

"Goodnight. Thanks again".

She got out of the cab.

"Driver, can we wait till she gets inside? I want to make sure she's safe".

"Sure".

He watched till Jennifer walked in the door of her building, and then told the driver they could go.

"Plaza hotel, please".

"Right away, sir".

A few minutes later, Jonathan walked into his room at the Plaza.

He took his jacket off and loosened his tie. He walked over to the bar, and poured himself a drink.

No matter what he did the rest of the night, he couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

***The next morning***

Jennifer was at her desk, working on an article. She was deep in thought, which often happened. She was known in the journalism world as a powerhouse-her claim to fame was copious amounts of research. Jennifer Edwards left no stone unturned when it came to writing an article. She didn't always report on everything she found out, but she always found out as much as she could, and she always made sure to report the most positive aspect, not something negative just for publicity. If it was all negative, then she only reported the facts.

She was at her desk researching her newest subject, an organization that was born out of something tragic in order to offer something beautiful, when she heard her name being called.

"Jennifer, there's a delivery for you".

She looked up and saw Michelle, the intern bringing some flowers to her desk.

"Oh, they are gorgeous". It was a square vase filled with beautiful sunflowers, lilies, and carnations.

She dug for the card, and opened it up.

" _Thank you for a lovely evening. Hope you are having a great day-Jonathan Hart"._

'How sweet of him'.

She realized then, that she had no way of contacting him.

"Michelle, would you do me a favor? I'm swamped with this research-if you get a minute, would you see if you can find a phone number for a Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you".

She got back to her research, and about 20 minutes later, Michelle came and brought her a piece of paper.

"I found this number for him in New York, and this number for him in Los Angeles".

"Thank you, so much!"

She took the paper and immediately called the New York number.

"Hart Industries, Jonathan Hart's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards, may I please speak to Jonathan Hart?"

"What is this regarding?"

"It's personal".

"One moment".

She held on, listening to the hold music for what seemed like forever till he picked up.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Jonathan, hi. It's Jennifer. I just wanted to say thank you for the beautiful flowers you sent".

"You're welcome. Glad you got them. How is your research coming?"

"Very well, actually. This article is probably going to be a little sad, but hopefully the majority of it will be happy."

"Well, I look forward to reading it".

"You are very kind. Well, I better get back to work, I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Jennifer".

"Thanks, you too".

They hung up, and Jennifer got back to work.

Jonathan tried to get back to work, but kept thinking of her.

If he could, he would take her to dinner, and then somewhere so they could dance the night away. His favorite part about the night before was their dance. She fit in his arms like a glove, and it was a glove he never wanted to take off.

His phone rang then, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, hi. It's Stanley. Listen, Mixon Electronics is threatening to pull out of the merger unless you are here to meet with them in person and answer their questions. I told them several times that you would be more than willing to talk with them on the phone, but they are insisting on an in-person meeting".

"Ok, thanks Stanley. Set up the meeting with them for day after tomorrow. I will fly back tonight, and prepare myself tomorrow."

"Got it, Mr. Hart".

They hung up, and he called his pilot.

"Jack, I need to get back to Los Angeles tonight".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer packed up her things at the end of the day, and went to the breakroom. She found a vase under the counter, and washed it out and then brought it to her desk.

She divided the flowers in half and put half in the vase on her desk, and took the other half home.

She was walking home thinking of Jonathan and how much she enjoyed dancing with him. She had danced with many men, but never liked that. Everyone else was awkward and tense, compared to him.

She thought back to how her relationships with others had ended, mostly because she got sick of the way they treated her.

'I bet if Jonathan had been one of them, it wouldn't have ended that way'.

She kept walking. 'Get a grip, Jennifer. It would never work, he lives in Los Angeles', she told herself.

She walked into her apartment and put the flowers down, and immediately headed to take a long hot bath. She lit some candles, turned on some soft music, poured herself a bottle of wine, and sank into the bath. She soaked for about an hour, and then got out and put her pajamas on.

She ordered a salad to be delivered from her favorite place, and turned on an old black and white movie. In the movie, the male lead reached his hand out to the female lead and they started to dance. They floated across the dance floor, as if instead of being two people, they were simply one.

' _I should have asked him to dinner or something. I really screwed this up'._

Jennifer looked at the clock. It was after 7. Surely, he had eaten by now.

She decided to call him tomorrow and ask him to dinner. It was the least she could do, after all, seeing as how he had paid for her drinks, and her cab and sent her flowers and rescued her from Alex.

She had a smile on her face as she went to bed that night thinking about seeing him again.

***The next day***

Jennifer got to work early. She preferred to work where it was quiet, and if she got there early, then everyone would see that she was working when they came in, and hopefully not bother her.

As soon as she got to the office, she called the number she had used to call Jonathan the day before.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Jonathan Hart please".

"I'm sorry miss, he has returned to California. Would you like the number of the California office?"

"No that's alright. When do you expect him back in New York?"

"At this time, he has no definite return date".

"I see. Well, thank you".

She hung up.

'How could I have been so stupid? He told me in the cab he was only here on business. I had to know that he would leave the city and go back home at some point'.

She shook it off and got back to work, trying not to think about him.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan arrived at his office, and got to work on the paperwork he had been avoiding. He had a meeting in an hour with Hunter Abbott, his executive who attended board meetings when Jonathan couldn't.

Jonathan worked steadily till his meeting with Hunter, and then took a much needed mental break.

Hunter knocked on the door right on time.

"Hi, come on in. How was last night's meeting?"

"Great. Everyone had very positive things to say. Nothing new to report, really, except the board did have one request. They want you to do an interview and get some good press going".

"I don't usually do interviews, Hunter. Everything gets so slanted".

"I explained that to them, and they agreed to let you pick the interviewer. It doesn't have to be a big in-depth, fancy interview, they just want to highlight some of your better qualities so that other companies will want to do business with us, and the employees will get that family feeling from working here".

"You can tell them that I am taking the idea under advisement. In the meantime, I wanted to let you know that I am preparing for the future. Well, mainly, my future. If for any reason that I have to be gone for a long time, I want you to be in charge. I will call and let you know if that's going to happen".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

They ended the meeting then, and Jonathan got back to his paperwork.

He worked straight through lunch, and was about to leave the office at 5 when his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Jonathan, hi. This is Joseph Monticello, the CEO of Placidco. We are having an inspection at our New York plant next week, and if we don't pass, they are going to shut us down. Any chance you can come out for that, and help us?"

"Certainly. When is your inspection?"

"Wednesday morning, 10 a.m.".

"Ok. I will fly out Tuesday, and stay through the weekend".

"Great, see you then".

He hung up, and went to his secretary's desk and added the trip to the calendar.

He was headed to the elevator, and had another thought. He quickly turned around and went back to his office, made a phone call, and then left again.

***The next day***

Jennifer was just getting to work and noticed that she had a message on her desk. "Call Dr. Watkins".

She called her doctor's office as she sat down.

"Hi, Dr. Watkins, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, Jennifer. I got your test results back, and I would like to discuss the results with you. Can you come in to see me next Thursday? I'll be out of town till then. It's nothing serious, but I want to explain it in person".

"Sure. What time Thursday?"

"How about 1 p.m.?"

"Sounds great. See you then".

She hung up and put the appointment on her calendar, and then got back to work.

She was working on the final draft of her article that afternoon when Michelle brought her another delivery.

This time it was a gorgeous crystal vase, with white carnations, purple calla lilies, and pink Dahlias.

She dug for the card and opened it.

"Will be in town next Tuesday night, late, through Sunday afternoon. Care to have dinner? Please call me at 213.555.8524.-Jonathan".

She looked at the clock. It was 3 p.m. in New York, which meant it was 1 p.m. in California.

She grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan? It's Jennifer".

"Hi, I was hoping you would call me today".

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time".

"You didn't. This is my private office number. The only other person who knows this number is Max, my houseman".

"Well, I feel special then. I would love to have dinner with you, Jonathan. But, you paid the tab for my drinks last week, plus the cab, plus you rescued me from that man, so this one is my treat".

"I'm intrigued. Where would you like to go?"

"I will make us reservations at Yakitori's. You'll love it".

"I'm sure I will".

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you so much".

"Not half as beautiful as you are."

"You're too kind."

"Jennifer, I will be flying in Tuesday night. I have an apartment in New York that I stay in when I'm there. Let me give you the number just in case something happens."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"It's 718.827.4224".

"Got it. And let me give you my number, for the same reason. It's 718.289.3468".

"Perfect. Well, I won't keep you, I know you are busy. I look forward to our dinner next week".

"You can call me anytime, Jonathan. I'm looking forward to it as well".

"Bye Jennifer. Have a good day".

"Bye. You too".

She hung up, and couldn't wipe the smile off her face for anything.

She turned in her final draft, and clocked out early.

She called Meredith.

"Hey, any chance you can get away? I am in desperate need of a pedicure".

"I was just about to walk out the door. Meet you at the Nail spa in 20?"

"Perfect. See you then".

***The Nail Spa***

Jennifer walked in and picked her color, and then told the manicurist that she was meeting a friend and they were both getting mani's and pedi's.

They started their chairs, and Meredith walked in a few minutes later.

She picked her color and then came and sat by Jennifer.

"Hey girly."

"Hey yourself".

"So, tell me about the other night?"

"What's to tell?"

"Jennifer, I saw Mr. Yummypants leave the bar and go after you when you left. What happened?"

"Well, he hailed me a cab, and we shared it. He had them drop me at my building first. He was a perfect gentleman. The next morning, he sent me some beautiful flowers, and a sweet card that said he enjoyed meeting me. Then yesterday, I called him and was going to ask him to dinner. However, he wasn't there. His secretary said he had returned to Los Angeles. So then I felt foolish because in the cab he had told me that he was only in town on business, which naturally means he doesn't live here. However, today, I got more flowers. And this time, the card had his phone number on it. So, I called him and he said he will be in town next week, and wanted to know if I would have dinner with him. And this time he gave me his phone number, just in case".

"Go girl!"

"I figure a dinner, maybe two, and if nothing else, we can part as friends".

"Or you can do the wild thing and become bi-coastal lovers".

Jennifer cracked up.

"So, what happened with you and Brandon?"

"Well, we went back to his place, and things were getting hot and heavy, and he passed out. Just passed out on me, right in the middle. So, I got up, and put my clothes on, and left him a note that I left since he couldn't stay awake. He called me yesterday morning, and took me to lunch as an apology. We are going out tomorrow night. He's actually very intelligent. He works as a mortgage broker, has a nice apartment. Seems to make a decent living. Just drank too much the other night, I guess".

Jennifer had picked a soft purple for her toes, and clear for her fingers.

They both asked for the extra-long foot massage and hot towel.

Jennifer told her all about the article that she had just written.

"So, there's this husband and wife. They are young newlyweds-mid-to late 20's. They have only been married a few years, when they have their first child. He comes a few weeks early, but he's otherwise healthy, so they thought. So, to set the scene, they are in their hospital room, middle of the night after he was born, and he's in the nursery. A doctor comes in, introduces himself, and says "I'm almost positive your son won't make it".

"Oh, how horrible".

"Turns out he had an issue with his lungs, and had to be moved to another hospital. They agreed, of course, and the dad went with him. The mom followed hours later, after she had been discharged. So, he's in this special hospital for children, and it's a good hospital. Top specialists, top equipment, all of it. So, they start to treat him, and basically, they get in this loop where if we do A to treat b, it causes C. So we do D to treat it and it causes E. So, we remove everything and it causes all of that plus F".

"Oh, no. What did they do?"

"Well, they treated everything with gusto, until he was 4 months old. And then, they started seeing signs that his body couldn't do it anymore, and they decided to stop all heroic measures, and just enjoy the time they had left. So, here they are, hours from losing their first child, their only child. And they look around their hospital room. And they think about what they needed that wasn't there, and they decide to start an organization that will give all of that to other families in the same situation they are in. So, they start fundraising, they start having benefits. They start buying blankets for the babies and baskets and a wagon, and recliners. They put new recliners in the room where the nursing moms go to pump or nurse. They give each family a basket that has quarters for the vending machines, blankets for the babies, water bottles, socks, things like that. They have even managed to overhaul a specific area of the hospital for the brothers and sisters to go play. If their child was still alive, he wouldn't be ten years old yet. But in the time since he passed away and the organization started, they have had 3 more children, plus the dad graduated with his Masters, and the organization has grown exponentially. They provide literally whatever the family needs, whether it's paying a light bill, paying for grief counseling, paying for a hotel room if they are out of town. If they find out that your kid is having surgery, they will come and sit with you while you wait on your child. They are simply just two parents, who wanted their son's legacy to live on, and they wanted to give back to the hospital that cared for him, and in turn, they have blessed 100's more families in the process".

"That is absolutely beautiful". Meredith wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, they are really great people".

"When does it come out?"

"Monday. They have a fundraiser next weekend, so hopefully people will feel led to help them out".

They moved to the drying station then.

"So, how is your case going?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. The mob boss is still threatening us. We are hoping that he will get sentenced to prison so he will leave us alone".

They paid for their mani/pedi's and then Meredith went home to finish some work for the next day, while Jennifer picked up sushi and then went home.

She walked in and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?", she said breathlessly.

"Hi, it's me. Jonathan".


	3. Chapter 3

"Jonathan, hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice".

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did".

"That's so sweet".

They talked for a few hours, about all different kinds of things, and then finally Jonathan said he was going to let her go so she could get some sleep.

"I'll see you in a few days, though".

"I can't wait."

"Jennifer-do you happen to have that Alex guy's number?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh. Well, alright".

"Jonathan, why do you want his number?"

"Well, he was at a restaurant one night, and he made a fool of himself with this lady he was trying to impress and I had to step in and rescue her, and I just really want to thank him for helping me meet a very beautiful lady".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't even have his last name. But I do owe him some thanks as well".

"Do you have big plans this weekend?"

"No, not really. I am going to paint my bathroom tomorrow, if I can decide on a color. And I need to put my summery clothes away, and get out my winter clothes. But that's about it. What about you?"

"Well, I am having dinner with a friend tomorrow, but other than that, I don't have much planned. I have tickets to the Rams game on Sunday, but I haven't even decided if I am even going to go yet or not".

"Well, I'm beat. So, I'm going to change into my pajamas and head to bed. Have a great weekend, if I don't talk to you again before Wednesday".

"Thanks, you too".

They hung up the phone and Jennifer headed to bed, thinking of Jonathan the whole time.

Across the nation in California, Jonathan was lying in bed, thinking of Jennifer.

He found himself mentally comparing her to the other women he had dated.

She wasn't like them at all. She was classy, elegant, sophisticated, and intelligent. She wasn't after him for his money like he suspected some of the women he had dated had been. She didn't so far appear to be needy, clingy, or the kind of woman who would manipulate a man to get what she wants. She was a cut above the rest, for sure.

And he couldn't wait to have dinner with her, on Wednesday.

***A few days later***

It was Tuesday. Jennifer was at work. She was hard at work on another article. She was in the middle of the rough draft, and had a deadline to finish it by Friday.

After she left work today, she was planning to go shopping, for among other things, an outfit to wear to dinner with Jonathan.

She had never before so looked forward to a date like she had this one. She had been on many dates, but she hadn't been in a lot of relationships. Only a few had lasted longer than a couple months. Most guys couldn't handle her heavy work schedule, and how she loved to travel for a story. The one relationship that lasted longer than 4 months, well…it ended rather unpleasantly. She promised herself as she started over from that one that she was never going to wind up in a situation like that again. Even though she was the one who ended things, it still hurt. She threw herself into her work, and devoted all of her time and energy to her career, instead of focusing on finding love. And it worked, it lauded her lots of successes. But at the end of the day, she went home alone, and some nights, that was hard to deal with.

She just hoped beyond all hope that Jonathan wasn't going to be like the others.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan walked out of his office building in Los Angeles and headed to his lunch date. This lady's name was Lindsey. She was a sister of an executive at Hart Industries. He had agreed to the lunch date a few weeks before, but due to his meetings and everything, it had been postponed. And then he met Jennifer. Truth be told, he didn't want to go on this date any longer, but he was a gentleman, and the gentlemanly thing to do would be to go on the date, and not make another one. He told himself that the only way he would see Lindsey again would be if she could make him feel the way Jennifer did. Honestly, he didn't see that happening.

Lindsey was beautiful, tall and blonde. She was quite young though, barely in her 20's. He was almost 45. Age is just a number, and so is the number between the ages.

Jonathan was at their table at L'Orangerie when she walked in.

He stood up and the host led her to him.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tight dress, with black stilettos. She looked pretty, but honestly, Jonathan felt she looked cheap. She wore her hair down, flat ironed to perfection, and she had bright red lipstick on.

"Hi Lindsey".

"The elusive Jonathan Hart. Finally, we meet".

"Yes, sorry. The life of a businessman never ends."

They perused the menu, and then ordered. She asked him questions about himself, more than the business. Basically, she was focused on what parties in town he was going to, and what restaurants he frequented. After about 20 minutes, he knew that she was nothing like Jennifer.

After their food came, they ate and he tried to deflect her questions and asked her about herself.

"So, are you in college?"

"I was. But I stopped going. I was only there for the parties anyways".

"So, what kind of work do you do?"

"I don't work. I have a few friends who take care of me, and I'm in the market for another one". She gave him a knowing glance.

A sugar daddy. She was after a sugar daddy. Well, Jonathan Hart wouldn't be the one.

As soon as he finished his meal, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He left his jacket on the back of the chair.

She decided to make her move. She stealthily did something under the table, and then discreetly put something in his jacket pocket for later.

He came back a few minutes later, and paid their check.

"Shall we?", he said, gesturing to the exit.

"Certainly".

They got to the door, and he noticed the press outside.

"Lindsey, there are reporters outside and they like to take my picture. So, please, just ignore them. I will walk you to your car, and if we just act normal, they will leave us alone".

She nodded.

He walked her to her car, and they were both ignoring the press.

As they got to her car, she tossed her purse through the sunroof, and then turned back to him.

"Thank you for lunch, can't wait to see you again".

"Lindsey, I-"

She grabbed his tie, pulled him closer to her and shoved her lips on his. She reached up and ran her hands through his air as she kissed him.

A few minutes later, she released him, winked at him, and then turned and got into her car.

The press was having a field day, but Jonathan's head was spinning so fast he didn't even notice that they had taken their picture.

He got in the car, trying to figure out how best to let her down easy next time.

The host came out then, and got his attention.

"Mr. Hart, your jacket".

"Ahh yes, thank you Martin".

He put the jacket on the front seat, and headed straight to the airport.

An hour later, he was on board his Gulfstream, headed to New York. And to Jennifer.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer got home from shopping, with her hands full of bags.

She came in and put them down, and started making dinner. Cooking wasn't really her thing, but she could technically do it. She tended to buy groceries that would allow her to throw something together quickly without a lot of effort, like salads, or pre-cooked things.

She decided on some shrimp tacos using leftover shrimp, and got busy. After she was done, she sat down with her meal and turned on the news.

She was in the middle of eating when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Meredith. Listen, can I swing by for a few minutes? I need your opinion on an outfit".

"Certainly, come on".

"Thanks, see you soon".

Jennifer finished eating and then got up and cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards, she went and started putting away the new clothes she had bought.

She heard Meredith come in, and yelled for her that she was in the bedroom.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ok, so here's the outfit."

She dug it out of a shopping bag.

It was a gorgeous light brown blouse with bell sleeves, and a soft blue cardigan to go with it.

"So, jeans, or a skirt? If jeans, destructed or regular? If a skirt, mini, or pencil?"

"Ok. First of all, this blouse can go with all of these. So, where are you planning on wearing this?"

"Dinner and a movie with Brandon."

"Then, be comfortable. I say go with jeans."

She put on the destructed jeans, and then put the blouse on with it.

"So, brown wedges?"

"Yes! Those would look great with this outfit".

Meredith changed back into her running pants and tank.

"So, what did you get today?"

"Well, I'm having dinner with Jonathan tomorrow. So, I bought this green dress and I figured I would wear it with either strappy black heels or black boots."

"Boots. It's going to be chilly tomorrow".

"Good point. And I got these jeans, and some new cowboy boots, and I also got this sparkly black dress for a work event or a cocktail party."

It was a deep v-neck black sparkly dress with cap sleeves. She quickly disrobed and put it on.

"That dress is hot on you, Jennifer. Wear that on a date with this guy and you will be putty in his hands".

"I will not, Meredith. Besides, he's not after me for my body".

"He will be if you wear that dress".

"Meredith!"

"I'm telling you the truth. You look hot in that dress".

"Well, thank you".

She started hanging it all up.

Meredith hung out a little longer, before deciding to go home.

"Thanks for letting me ambush you. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Nonsense, you are welcome here anytime, you know that".

Jennifer hugged her and then walked to the door, and opened it.

"Goodni-".

Jonathan was standing on the other side.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I flew in tonight for my meeting tomorrow, and thought I would come say hi".

"Oh, Jonathan, this is my friend Meredith. Meredith, this is Jonathan."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you-Jennifer, I will call you tomorrow".

"Ok, night. Jonathan, please come in".

"Thank you".

She closed the door behind him, and he put his suit jacket on the couch.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, fine".

"That's good. Would like a drink?"

"Sure, I'd love one. But, only if you join me".

"I will gladly join you".

She went into the kitchen, and he followed her. She started getting all kinds of bottles from the cabinet.

"What would you like?"

He stepped up to play bartender.

"Let's see. It looks like you have all the ingredients for a Manhattan, so I will make one of those. What would you like?"

"How about a double vodka martini?"

"Straight up or on the rocks?"

"Straight up".

"With an olive?"

"Why not?"

"With a twist?"

"Let's live dangerously".

She leaned up to get two glasses down from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Here, let me".

His hand brushed hers as she pulled it back down. They both felt this electric jolt.

He set the two glasses on the counter.

"Thank you".

She gave them a quick rinse and dry, and set them back down.

She sliced the lime for her drink while he mixed his.

"I read your article yesterday in the Times. It was very good".

She was flattered he read her article.

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

"What are you working on now?"

"I am writing an article on a doctor here in the city who devotes half of her paycheck, and one-off day per week to devote to providing free medical care to the homeless".

"That's very kind and generous. I'm sure you will write a wonderful article".

"Thank you, I am going to try my best".

He finished making her drink, and handed it to her.

She took a sip, and then looked at him.

"This is great, thank you".

They took their drinks to the couch, and sat down.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Ever since I moved to the city, so about 8 years".

"It's a nice place".

"Thank you. It's quiet. That's probably my favorite part".

"Quiet is nice".

She glanced over at the TV and saw that Inside Edition was on.

"Oh, they are talking about Tom Selleck. I love him! He's my favorite actor".

She grabbed the remote, and turned up the volume.

After the piece on Tom Selleck was over, the anchor launched into a segment called "Seen in LA".

"Seen in LA: Businessman Jonathan Hart got hot and heavy with his latest squeeze outside L'Orangerie today. He was seen pushing the blonde woman who has identified herself as Lindsey Barlow, a 22-year old aspiring model up against a car in the parking lot and kissing her passionately. This is just 3 days after he was photographed with a different lady at Owing's Bar and Grill in downtown Los Angeles. So, line up ladies, looks like the Casanova is on the prowl again. We reached Lindsey, and she said he was nothing but charming with her and she couldn't wait to see him again. Calls to Mr. Hart were not returned".

Jennifer turned the TV off and looked at Jonathan.

"Jennifer, it's not like that, honest. Please, just let me explain".

"You don't owe me any explanations".

"I want to explain it to you though. They got it all wrong".

"I'm listening". .

"I'll start with Saturday night. I had dinner with a friend who was in town. Her name is Nikki Stephanos. We had dinner at Owing's Bar and Grille, and afterwards, I drove her to her hotel and dropped her off".

"Ok. How about Lindsey?"

"Lindsey is the sister of an executive at Hart Industries. I had agreed to go on a date with her about a month or so ago. However, it kept getting rescheduled due to my hectic business schedule. Then, I met you. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to go on the date. However, I am a gentleman, and I felt like I owed it to her to at least keep this date, and if it went as I suspected it would, and it did, my plan was to not make another one. She's 22. I'm almost 45. We are just very different, because while I have two business degrees, she dropped out of college halfway through her first semester. She lives off sugar daddies, and I don't want to be a sugar daddy to her".

"I appreciate that. How did you end up kissing her?"

"She pushed me up against the door of her car, grabbed my tie, pulled me closer to her and started kissing me. After the kiss was over, I walked away, I swear it".

"I believe you."

"You sound angry".

"I'm not angry. But, I have dated playboys before and I don't want to get involved with another one."

"I can respect that. The media likes to paint me as a playboy. I don't see myself as one, though. I have a lot of first dates, but I have never had a one-night stand. Nikki and I dated for 4 months, and we were engaged for about 2 months, but we both knew it wasn't right, so we called it off. She is the only woman who has gotten a second date since I was in college".

"That's very admirable".

"Well, I hope that you will still have dinner with me tomorrow. I think I'm going to head back to my hotel".

"I would love to have dinner with you, Jonathan. I hope you know I wasn't judging you, but rather asking you to explain".

"I understand that".

She stood up and took their glasses to the sink and came back to the den.

"What time are you free tomorrow?"

"I can leave the office between 4:30 and 5. I made our reservations for 7".

"Perfect. I will pick you up at 6:30".

"Great."

She didn't know what to do, so she just opened the door.

He grabbed his jacket off the couch, and pulled his keys out of the pocket. As he did, Lindsey's underwear tumbled to the floor.

Jennifer and Jonathan both stared at the red lace thong in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer closed the door again.

"Not a playboy, huh?"

"Jennifer-"

"If you aren't a playboy, then why do you have someone's underwear in your pocket?"

"Jennifer-I didn't know they were in there, I promise".

"How could you not know? You wore the jacket today, did you not?"

"Yes. Well, no, not really. I don't know".

"You either wore it or you didn't, Jonathan".

"I wore it to lunch. But I took it off at the table, and then I left it in the restaurant. So, when she stopped kissing me and drove away, I walked back to my car and the host brought it to me. I threw it in the front seat, and then drove straight to the airport. I didn't wear it on the plane, and I didn't put it on when I got off the plane, either".

"Are you sure it's Lindsey's? Maybe someone on the plane put them in there".

"I doubt that. I own my own plane, and I didn't fly with anyone other than my pilot, Jack today."

She nodded.

He was quiet as he thought back through the events of the day.

"I took it off at the restaurant before I stood up to go to the bathroom. She must have put it in the pocket then".

He looked at her and took her hand in his.

"I promise you, I don't normally walk around with someone else's underwear in my pocket. I admit it looks bad, but I swear I don't do that. I hope that you still want to have dinner with me, but I understand completely if you don't".

She hesitated.

"I dated several playboys. I have done the "Catching them in bed with someone else" bit, the seeing them at a restaurant when they said they were sick bit, and the lies and the breaking up and the crying myself to sleep because of it. And I swore I would never go through that again".

"I understand. I would never purposely hurt you, Jennifer, honest".

"I want to believe you, I do. I just need some time to think. Can I call you tomorrow and let you know what my decision is?"

"Of course. I look forward to hearing from you". He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

She unlocked the door for him, and then he left.

She locked the door, and headed to the kitchen to put the alcohol away and finish cleaning up.

A few minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the door. She went and opened it, and Jonathan rushed in, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was a hell of a kiss. It made both of their heads spin. It was slow, romantic, tender, sweet, and intense. He made it last for a couple of minutes before he broke the kiss.

"Before you say anything, I just had to kiss you at least once. I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't had the courage to kiss a classy lady like you. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just had to go for it".

She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to yell and scream and kick him out of her apartment. But more than that, she wanted to kiss him again.

"It was wonderful. I'm glad you did that".

"Really? You aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. And I'm sorry I judged you earlier, when the underwear thing happened. If you say you aren't a playboy, I believe you".

He moved his hands to her back, and pulled her close for an embrace.

"It's ok. In your shoes, I would have judged me too".

She leaned up and kissed him again, and nibbled on his lower lip some.

After a few minutes, she broke the kiss again.

"I'm glad you came by tonight. And I'm glad you came back".

"Me too. Listen, would you mind terribly if I used your bathroom?"

"Not at all. Let me show you where it is".

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom and showed him the bathroom.

She went and waited in the den.

He came out a few minutes later.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll be going now".

She nodded.

She went and unlocked and opened the door for him.

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He leaned down and kissed her again, and then left.

She closed the door behind him and locked it, and then leaned against it and sighed.

She went and changed for bed and had just climbed into bed when her phone rang.

She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, it's Meredith. I don't know how to tell you this, but I just saw Jonathan on TV kissing another woman".

"I know. It's alright. I saw it too. He explained everything."

"And you are ok with it?"

"I wasn't happy at first, but I do believe that he didn't know she was going to do that. He said he has a lot of first dates, but never any second dates. He has only dated one woman more than once since college, and that's who he was having dinner with Saturday night. Apparently, they are still friends. And based on the way he described the girl from his lunch date today, there wouldn't be a second date regardless of whether or not I was in the picture".

"I see. Well, I don't want to tell you what to do, but I don't want to see you get hurt again".

"I appreciate that. So, the rest of the evening's events were that he picked up his jacket when he left, and pulled his keys out of his pocket, and a red lace thong fell out. Apparently, Lindsey put it in his pocket while he was in the bathroom and he didn't find it till he was here. So, he was practically begging me to still have dinner with him, and I told him I needed some time to think. So, he left, and then he came back, and when I opened the door, he kissed me. And I loved it, and I wanted him to do it again. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and I kissed him. And yes, we are still having dinner".

"You kissed Mr. Yummypants?!"

"Three times".

"What was it like?"

"It was the best kiss I've ever had. It was electric, almost."

"Well, of course it was. Just look at him and his hotness. Well, I just wanted to warn you, but it sounds like you are ok, and maybe the news show was just overreacting."

"I am going to give it a shot, Meredith. If the dinner is lousy, then at least I tried".

"Good plan. I can't wait to find out how it goes".

"Same here. I'll talk to you later".

She hung up, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan kept a penthouse suite at the Plaza, so that's where he headed when he left Jennifer's apartment.

He walked into his suite and set his suitcase down on the bed. He removed his tie, and sat on the bed.

As he kicked his shoes off, and undid the buttons on his cuffs, he couldn't help but think about Jennifer.

'I seriously hope that kiss was my last first kiss'. Jennifer was simply amazing. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and much more classy and elegant than the women he usually dated. She was intelligent, and worldly, and independent. He changed out of his suit and put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs before climbing into bed.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer couldn't sleep, so she turned on the TV in her bedroom. She was flipping through the channels when she saw a breaking news report.

She sat up, and gasped. She got out of bed, ran to her purse, and dug something out of her wallet. She went back to bed and picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, hi. It's Jennifer. I hope I didn't wake you".

"No, you didn't. I wasn't asleep yet".

"Listen, I was flipping through the channels a minute ago, and the restaurant where I made us reservations is on fire. Looks to be a total loss. So, we are going to have to pick a new place. And I don't know what you like and don't like, so I don't know where to pick".

"Well, then I'm glad you called me".

"There is a little hole in the wall Italian place uptown called Cavelli's that is amazing. If you don't like Italian, we can go to Nagasaki".

"Cavelli's is one of my favorite places".

"Oh, great. They don't take reservations, so whenever you get here should be fine".

"Sounds great."

"I'm sorry to have called so late, I just wanted to catch you before tomorrow".

"It's no problem. I wasn't asleep".

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Jonathan".

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

They hung up the phone, and both went to sleep.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at her desk, working on her article when the phone rang.

"Hello, Jennifer Edwards?"

"Hey, it's me, Meredith".

"Hey, you sound upset".

"I am. I just found out that my apartment building has been sold. We were given two weeks to get out. I'm traveling next week, so that gives me less time to find a new place, not to mention to pack my existing place".

"I see".

"So, if you hear of anything, let me know, ok?"

"Turns out I know just the place".

"Where?"

"With me. I have plenty of room- you would have your own room and bathroom. Rent is 2800 dollars a month, so you would only owe ½ that plus ½ utilities. For electric, gas, and cable, I pay about $400 a month combined, so seriously, you would only owe $1600 per month. You can't find a place for that amount, plus as much as you and I travel, it's not like we would be on top of each other".

"What a great idea! I can move in this weekend".

"Great! I will have your key made tomorrow."

"Awesome! Thanks Jennifer. Enjoy your date tonight, I can't wait to hear all about it".

"Oh, you definitely will".

She hung up and got back to work.

She left the office a little early, at 4, and headed home. She took a long bubble bath, and then got ready.

She decided to use this new perfume that she had bought. It had a floral scent, with the main scent being orchids and jasmine.

She put on her green dress that she had purchased the day before. It was sleeveless, knee length, and had a cowl neck. She paired it with knee high boots and a long-sleeved black cardigan.

She straightened her hair, and made sure her makeup was flawless.

She was in the kitchen when she heard him knock on the door.

She opened the door and let him in.

"Hi. You look beautiful".

"Thank you".

He presented her with a dozen pink roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you!"

She went and put them in water.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. But first…"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"What a great idea".

They left, and he walked her down to his car.

It was chilly, so he turned the heat on for her.

They got to the restaurant and parked, and he opened the doors for her.

"Thank you".

They walked in, and Jonathan asked for a specific table. It was secluded, out of the way, and intimate.

He pulled her chair out for her, and the waiter came and took their drink orders.

They looked over the menu, and then ordered when he came back.

"So, if I recall correctly, in the cab back to my apartment the last time, you got to learn all about me. So, this time I want to learn all about you".

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me".

"Well, when I finished high school, I went straight into the Navy. And after I left the Navy, I went to business school at USC. After I graduated, I had this idea to make transistor radios, that I thought the Navy could use. I didn't have the money and I couldn't get a loan from the bank, so I secured a private loan, and then after I got the business up and running, I bought the bank that turned me down. I also paid back the private loan, and then focused my business on helping out other struggling businesses. I tend to buy them, get them up and running again, and merge them with other businesses I own".

"That's amazing. Kind of like a pay it forward type thing".

"Yeah, like that".

Their food came then, and they were both starved.

Jennifer's spinach and cheese manicotti was excellent. Jonathan enjoyed his chicken scarpariello, and declared it the best he'd ever had.

They ordered a bottle of wine, and Jonathan poured them each a glass.

They sat there talking for a couple hours, just enjoying each other's company. Shortly before 10, they noticed the place was really filling up.

"This place is really getting crowded".

"Looks like there is a band about to play".

"Oh good. I love live music".

A few minutes later, the band started. Jonathan leaned over and asked her to dance.

"I'd love to".

They shared several dances. They both felt so comfortable in each other's arms. She rubbed his back while they danced, and rested her cheek against his.

After several dances, they decided to stop.

"It's getting late, you want to head out?"

"Yeah, we probably should".

Jennifer paid the check, and then picked up her purse.

"I'm going to run to the ladies' room for a minute, I'll meet you in the car".

She went to the bathroom and was in the stall when she heard someone come in.

Out of nowhere, two males began speaking. Jennifer sat there, listening.

"You said you would pay up on Friday. Today is Wednesday, and you are 6 days overdue. I don't like people who don't pay their debts".

"I'll pay, I will. I swear it".

"I want my money".

"I get paid from my other job on Friday. You will hear from me, Friday night".

"That ain't good enough. It's always like this with you. You always promise that you will pay back what you owe on a certain day, and then you don't. There's always an excuse. I'm getting real tired of your excuses".

Jennifer was freaking out. She wanted to leave but she couldn't tell where they were in the bathroom and it sounded like a conversation that she didn't need to interrupt. But she really didn't want to be in here for the rest of it.

"I'm going to pay you, I swear it".

"I don't think I can believe you anymore. I'm afraid you leave me no choice".

Jennifer decided to make her move. She stood up, collected herself and then quietly unlocked the stall door.

"Please, don't do that. I swear I will pay you. You can have my watch as collateral".

"That cheap thing? Don't insult me".

"It's not an insult".

Jennifer peered out and could see they were in the handicapped stall, to her left.

She could make a dash to the door on her right and get out of there.

She decided to do it, just as she heard the gunshot. She opened her door, and made a break for it, and made it to the door of the bathroom just as the gunman opened his stall door.

"Hey, who are you?"

She turned and looked back, and recognized him as the man who had been sitting at the table next to her and Jonathan all night.

She was panic-stricken and ran for her life, to the car.

Jonathan saw her coming and could tell she was upset.

She got in the car and ducked down.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Jonathan, it was horrible. There were two men in the ladies room who came in after I did and they went to the handicapped stall and they argued. And one of them shot the other one and then he saw me leaving".

"Ok, it's going to be ok". He put the car in reverse, and drove them out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go to my suite at the plaza and then we are going to call my friend, Lieutenant Walker, with the NYPD. We will have him come to my suite and take your statement and then we will go from there".

She nodded. She didn't really know what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan and Jennifer walked into his suite at the Plaza. She went to the kitchen and washed her hands. He got her a bottle of water, and sat next to her on the couch.

He called Lieutenant Walker on the phone.

"Hey, sorry to bother you this late. But something happened to a friend of mine and I was wondering if you could come to my suite at the Plaza and talk to us about it".

"Sure. I'm just going off shift, so I can be there in about 10 minutes".

"Great. See you then".

He hung up and then called the front desk and told them to send him on up when he got there.

He sat back and put his arm around Jennifer.

"What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing I can think of".

She turned and looked at him.

"I am sorry to have ruined an otherwise perfect evening Jonathan."

"Nonsense, you didn't ruin anything. And it was a perfect evening".

He leaned in and gave her a soft, sweet kiss, and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jonathan, the man I saw in the bathroom, as I was leaving, he was the man who was sitting next to us all night."

"The guy with gray hair and the fancy suit?"

"Yes, that's him".

"Did you see the other guy?"

"No. I only saw the one who had been sitting next to us".

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Jonathan got up and let him in.

"Hey, thanks for coming." They shook hands.

They came into the den.

"This is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Lt. Walker with the NYPD."

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"Jennifer Edwards. You write for the New York Times, right?"

"Yes, I do".

"My wife and I read your articles. You do great work".

She brightened up a little. "Thank you, very much".

He sat down on a chair next to Jennifer.

Jonathan got up and got him a legal pad and a pen.

"Are you physically ok?"

"He didn't touch me at all. He saw me, but he didn't touch me".

"Ok, so start from the beginning".

"Jonathan and I were having dinner at Cavelli's. And at the table next to us most of the evening was a man in a fancy suit with grey hair. At the end of the evening, Jonathan waited for me in the car while I went to the bathroom. I had told him I would meet him in the car. I was in the bathroom, and I heard two people come in. And they started talking and I realized it was two men. And they were arguing, with one of them saying the other one owed him money. Something about you promised to pay me last Friday and it's now Wednesday, and he said he would pay him this Friday when he got paid and the other guy said he didn't believe him and couldn't trust him. And then the first guy was saying you don't have to do this and the other guy said you leave me no choice. So, I figured I needed to get out of there, and I was trying to figure out a way to get out of there without them seeing me. But I didn't know where they were in relationship to where I was."

"Where were you?"

"It's a 3 stall bathroom, with a handicapped stall all the way at the end. So, three stalls and then a handicapped one. I was in the second stall, they were in the handicapped stall. But I didn't figure that out till after I got out of my stall."

He was taking notes.

"So, I quietly opened the door, peered out, figured out they were in the handicapped stall to my left. The door to leave was on my right. I decided to make a break for it, and as soon as I did, I heard a gun go off. I had just gotten to the door when I heard the guy yell out "Who the hell are you?" I turned and looked at him as I was leaving and that's when I realized he was the guy who had been sitting next to us all night. I ran like hell to the car and ducked down as soon as I got in. Jonathan drove me here and we called you".

"Ok. I am going to call Cavelli's and talk to the manager. I am not doubting what you say but if what you are saying is true, they either know about this and have called it in or there is someone shot in their bathroom. Was the place busy when you two left?"

"Somewhat. Not terribly".

Jonathan handed him the phone and then put his arm around Jennifer again.

Lt. Walker made his phone call and then hung up.

"Ok, so as it turns out, someone discovered the person in the bathroom and called the police. There are police on the scene and they are reviewing the tapes. Your statement will be very helpful. I have to warn you though, Cavelli's is a known mob joint. The management has always been cooperative, but the mobsters like to come there and meet there and do business because they like the family atmosphere, they like the dark lighting, and they like the fact that it's a hole in the wall type place. They think the managers don't have cameras. But they do, you just have to know where to look".

"So you are saying this guy could have been in the mob?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying".

Jennifer's face grew white.

"Ms. Edwards, I don't mean to alarm you, but you are very well known in this city as a journalist. Your articles in the Times are very well read and very well received. It might be wise for you to take some extra precautions. Stay at a hotel, take a different route to work, hire a bodyguard, things like that".

She nodded.

"Well, I better go. I'm going to go to Cavatelli's and speak to the detectives and give them your statement. Here, can you write down your contact information, please?"

He handed Jennifer the legal pad. She wrote down her address and both her home and work phone numbers.

She handed it to Jonathan, and he did the same.

"Thank you for coming".

"Certainly. I, or one of the detectives on the case, will be in touch".

Jonathan saw him out, and then returned to Jennifer.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm scared. The mob? What have I done?"

He put his arms around her and just held her.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I better go, I need to go find a hotel apparently. I'll take a taxi home".

"No, you won't. I tell you what. They saw you, but they didn't see me. So, what if I accompany you to your place, you can gather your things and then you can come stay here with me in my suite? I have plenty of room, and you will be safe here. The front desk doesn't let anyone just come up to the rooms, and they have security here. I can take you to work tomorrow, and pick you up. I also have a car service that I sometimes use, and you can use that as well."

She thought about it and then nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I promise I don't."

"Ok".

They left and headed back to her place, and went inside.

She quickly packed a bag with several days' worth of clothes, as well as her hygiene stuff, makeup, and bathrobe. She packed another bag with some silky pillowcases, her slippers, the book she was currently reading, and a picture of her parents that she kept by her bed. Jonathan came and sat by her while she packed.

"You have a nice apartment".

"Yes, I was very lucky to find this place".

She got on her knees and climbed under the bed and retrieved her safe box.

"What is that?"

"It's one of those fire safe things. I have it in case of an emergency. They are waterproof, bulletproof, fireproof, all that."

She opened it up and then walked over to her jewelry box. She put several pieces of jewelry into a little pouch, and then she put the pouch in the safe box.

She was about to put it under the bed again, but Jonathan stopped her.

"Jennifer, that's the first place that someone will look."

"Good point. I wonder where else I could put this".

She looked around, and then decided to hide it at the back of her closet behind the extra blankets, down inside a box.

"I think I am going to call and have an alarm system put in."

"Not a bad idea. What do you use the second bedroom for?"

"Well it's been a guest room until now, but starting next week-oh no! I completely forgot. Meredith called, needing a place to stay! I agreed to let her move in! I should probably tell her she might want to delay it a week".

"I tell you what. If this continues, you two can stay at my suite at the Plaza. I am hardly ever in New York, and if I had to come here, I can use my corporate apartment, if you guys are still in the penthouse".

"That's very generous of you, but I can't impose on you like that".

"It's not an imposition, honest".

"Well, hopefully, we will be back in here by the end of next week".

She zipped up her suitcases, and then quickly packed her work bag.

"You ready?"

"Almost. I think I want to grab a few more things."

She went to the closet and grabbed a rolling tote and put her whole jewelry box into that, and then she put a box of pictures on top of that, and zipped it up.

"These are family heirlooms and very important to me. I would just feel better if they were with me for some reason".

"Not a bad idea".

He carried her luggage down to his car while she locked up, and then he opened the door for her and helped her into the car.

They arrived back at the Plaza, and he got a luggage cart and they brought all her stuff in.

She took the bedroom closest to his, and got settled, before emerging in a nightgown and robe.

"Would it be alright if I had a glass of water?"

"Of course, right this way".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and got her a glass of water.

"You are welcome to anything here, anything at all".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

She filled her glass and they walked back to her room.

"Well, I guess we better go to bed. If you need anything, I'm right here in the next room".

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me crash here".

"I'm thrilled you are here, Jennifer. I mean that".

He leaned forward and kissed her, and he sensed some trepidation on her part.

"Come with me, I want to show you something".

She set her glass down, and he took her hand and led her to the door.

"This door is locked.". They continued to the other door to the terrace.

"And this one is locked. And the windows are too, and there is security downstairs. If we need them, we can dial 8 on the phone and they will come here at a moment's notice".

"I understand".

"I just want you to know that you are safe here, nothing is going to happen, I swear it".

She nodded.

"How long are you planning on staying in New York?"

"Originally, it was through the weekend. But now, it's as long as you need me".

"You would stay for me?"

"I would. I would never leave you alone to deal with something like this".

"You're wonderful. I'm so glad we are….friends".

She wanted to be more than friends with him, but that was how he introduced her to the Lieutenant, so she decided to go with what he was comfortable with.

Hearing her say they were only friends stung him though. He thought they were more than friends. He wanted to be more than friends, and he thought she wanted that too.

"Well, goodnight". He turned and went into his room and shut the door, leaving her standing in the hallway.

She sighed, feeling like she hurt his feelings somehow. She went to her room and left the door open. She turned out the light, and climbed into bed.

She was a little bewildered by Jonathan's abrupt change in attitude. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that maybe he was tired. She had thrown a lot at him in the past few hours, maybe it had worn him out emotionally. She decided that in the morning she would apologize to him and hopefully clear things up.

She drifted off to sleep, wondering how in the world she got into this.

***Around 3 a.m.***

Jennifer was fast asleep, and having a dream. She kept seeing that man, and he kept pointing a gun at her. She was so scared, she was shaking.

"Come with me, miss. This will be quick and painless, I promise".

"No! NO! Let me go! Get away from me!"

"Jennifer, Jennifer….wake up. It's alright. it's just a dream. You're alright".

She realized that she was sitting up and Jonathan was sitting next to her.

She reached out and touched his face.

"I'm real, the dream is over, you're alright".

"Oh Jonathan, I was so scared".

She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Come on, let's go get some water".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and got her a glass of water.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you".

"It's alright. These things happen".

He took her hand and led her back to her room.

"No, I can't. I will just sleep on the couch".

"The couch? That lumpy thing? I tell you what. Would you feel better if I stayed in here with you?"

"Yes, I think I might."

"Ok, then that's what we will do".

He led her to the bed and got her all settled and then slipped in beside her.

She gave him some of the covers.

"Do you have enough room?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you have enough room?"

"Yes".

They both went to sleep. Sometime in the night, Jonathan rolled over and put his arm around Jennifer's waist.

Jennifer woke up and saw his arm around her waist and wasn't sure what to think.

He felt her stirring, and woke up himself. Seeing that he had an arm around her, he was immediately embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He removed his arm.

"It's quite alright".

She got up and took her glass to the sink, and he got up and went to his room to take a shower.

A few minutes later, he poked his head in her room, to find her making the bed.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shower's free. Second door on the left. Towels are under the sink".

"Thank you".

She could barely take her eyes away from his rippled chest.

It was a good thing he was across the room from her, because if he had been closer, she would have had to touch him.

She took a quick shower, and then got out. She emerged in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head and was heading to her room to get dressed.

"Jennifer, come here". He took her hand and pulled her closer to him on the couch.

The news was on.

It was a breaking news alert.

She sat next to him and leaned forward to read it.

"New York Times closed for the day due to bomb threat".

"Jonathan….is this connected to what I heard last night?"


	6. Chapter 6

"It could be. I hadn't thought of that."

He picked up the phone and called Lt. Walker.

"Lt., hi. It's Jonathan Hart. Jennifer and I just saw the news and we were wondering if the closing of the Times was related to what she overheard last night".

"It's highly likely. Is she there with you now?"

"Yes, she is."

"Are you two at the same place I met you at last night?"

"Yes, we are."

"Stay there. I will be there within the hour to update you".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up.

"He's coming by within the hour to update us".

She nodded.

"May I use your phone?"

"Certainly".

He pushed the phone closer to her, and then got up to give her privacy, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Meredith, hi. It's Jennifer. Listen, I'm not staying at my apartment right now. It's a long story. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I will have your key made, and get it to you and hopefully, I'll be back in the apartment by the weekend. I am also going to have an alarm system installed. I will let you know when that happens. They closed the Times today, so I'm at Jonathan's penthouse. If you need to reach me-"

She got Jonathan's attention, and he nodded.

"The number is 718.827.4224. Call me when you get this and we can meet up". She hung up the phone.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment at 1, and I was going to go to work, but…"

"Yeah. I have a meeting at 3. I might go to the office when the Lieutenant leaves".

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure".

"Last night, before we went to bed, did I hurt your feelings?"

He hesitated.

"I knew it. I'm sorry, Jonathan. I wasn't trying to hurt you at all".

"Jennifer, it's fine. Honest".

"No, it isn't. It was the comment I made about us being friends, right?"

"Yeah. It's not important, but it's just that I thought we were more than that".

"I want us to be more than that, but I am not going to pressure you. And you introduced me to the Lt. as your friend. So, I thought you wanted to just be friends".

"No, I want more than that too. But I don't want to do anything you don't want to. And I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you".

"I don't. So, what are we doing?"

"I don't know. What are we doing?"

"Are you happy with whatever this is?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so we both like whatever this is".

"Well, then I guess we need to figure out what this is".

"I guess so. I better get dressed. I'm sorry Jonathan, I swear I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings". She touched his hand as she got up and headed to get dressed.

He got up and started some coffee, and then came back to the den.

She emerged from the bedroom in a pair of black skinny Jeans, a bright blue top with wide sleeves, and black peep toe heels. She headed to the bathroom to blow dry her hair, and put on her makeup.

He poured her some coffee when it was ready, and took it to her.

"How about some coffee?"

She smiled at him.

"Thank you".

He nodded, and then left her to finish getting ready.

She found him in the kitchen, making toast and eggs.

"Can I help?"

"Sure".

He handed her the spatula to finish the eggs and got out the plates.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Fried."

She peeked under the eggs with the spatula.

"A few more minutes".

"Jennifer, I was thinking. Do you have a car?"

"No, I don't."

"So, how do you normally get to work?"

"Take the subway or walk".

"So, next week, if I go back to Los Angeles, what if you used my car service to go to and from work? Just until this blows over".

"Be careful, Mr. Hart. I might get spoiled".

He chuckled at her.

"I think I can live with that. Seriously, though, it might be safer for you."

She nodded.

"I don't want to live in fear, Jonathan".

"I know. And hopefully you won't have to".

She checked his eggs again, and declared them to be done. She put them on a plate and handed them to him.

She grabbed three eggs and cracked them into a bowl, separating the yolk from the white. She tossed the yolks in the sink, and cooked the whites for herself. After a few minutes, when her eggs were ready, they sat down to eat.

As soon as they did, there was a knock on the door.

Jonathan got up to get it.

"Hi, come on in. We were just having breakfast, can I get you any?"

"No thanks."

"How about some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Black is fine".

Jonathan got him some coffee, and they all sat at the table.

"There's no easy way to say this. The man that you saw last night at Cavelli's, Jennifer, is a mob hit man. We checked the tapes, and identified him. His name is Lorenzo Bellazini. He is also a known bookie. The man that passed away was identified as Marco Santori. He was apparently in debt to Lorenzo for several hundred dollars. We think that Lorenzo recognized you, and called in the bomb threat to the Times."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, the case is being kicked over to the FBI, because they are in charge of a bigger case that he is connected to that's mob related. If anyone gets him, it will be the FBI. If they get him, we get to try him as well. So, there is an agent with the FBI who will be contacting you in order to set up a meeting. His name is Agent Weatherington. If you need to go back to your apartment for anything, I suggest you call the police and have them escort you from here to there and then back to here. We spoke with your boss at the Times, and he asked that you call him. It might be best if you worked from home for a couple days".

She nodded.

"Lt. this is all because of me. Jonathan shouldn't be affected by this".

"Jennifer, it's fine. Honest".

"we are posting an officer on the elevator. He will pose as a hotel employee. He won't let anyone on to this floor, unless you tell him it's ok, so if you are expecting someone, then call the front desk, and ask them to page the elevator to call you".

"Thanks, Lt."

"Yes, thank you".

Jonathan saw him out, and then came back to Jennifer.

He sat down at the table.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess. I hate this. I feel like a prisoner. And I hate that I affected you with this, and now Meredith. I need to call my boss. This is such a mess".

She stood up to go, and he grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"Come here".

He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back while he hugged her.

After a few minutes, she put her hands on his chest.

"Thank you".

He kissed the top of her forehead, and then she went and called her boss.

They had a long chat, and in the end, he agreed to let her work from home. Reception was to tell anyone who called that she was on assignment. She apologized, but explained that the police insisted it was necessary. He didn't like it, but he understood.

As soon as she hung up, she went and found Jonathan. He was making a list of questions to ask the FBI about. He grabbed the phone when he saw her and called his office and told them he wouldn't be in that day.

"Did the Lt. give you the number to the FBI guy, or just his name?"

"Just his name".

"Damn. I was thinking we should call him and see if he wants to come talk to us now".

"Yeah, I don't think that's how it works".

She grabbed their plates and started washing the dishes.

After she was done, she went to her room and got out her work bag, and took it to the den. She sat down and started working on her article.

Jonathan got his briefcase and started working on office stuff as well.

About an hour later, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Agent Weatherington of the FBI. I am looking for a Jonathan Hart, and a Jennifer Edwards".

"This is Jonathan Hart."

"Hi. I need to come by and speak with you, is now a good time?"

"Yes it is".

"Do you know the whereabouts of Jennifer Edwards?"

"Yes, she's here also".

"Great. Well, I am uptown, so I will see you in about 20 minutes".

"Ok, when you get here, please tell the front desk that you are here to see me and they will give you access to the penthouse".

"Yes sir. See you soon".

He hung up.

"FBI will be here in 20 minutes".

He called the front desk and told them to expect an Agent Weatherington.

She put all of her work stuff away, and went to touch up her makeup.

She came back with a legal pad and a pen, and started writing questions that she wanted to ask the agent.

The front desk buzzed him when the agent was there, and he verified for them that he was expecting him.

A few minutes later he let him in.

They sat down in the den, and he showed them his identification.

"So, it seems that Mr. Lorenzo Bellazini has been busy trying to get to you. We have received some information that he is going to try and kill you, and we feel that the information is accurate, based on the fact that we can prove that he called in the bomb threat to the Times this morning. So, we have no choice but to put the both of you in witness protection. We will find you a place to live, give you new identities, and get you a job. As soon as his trial comes up, we will bring you back to town, have you testify, and then release you from the program if he goes to jail".

"Wait a minute. First of all, I didn't agree to move anywhere. Second of all, I am the one that he saw in the bathroom, I am the one that heard the conversation. Jonathan saw nothing, heard nothing. Therefore, he shouldn't be subjected to this. And third, if you know he's looking for me, wouldn't it be easier for you to catch him by letting him see me, instead of hiding me away somewhere?"

"To answer your questions, 1-you don't get a choice in this. You didn't sign up, but you didn't have to. Second, he was sitting at a table with you two all night. Based on the video we saw at the restaurant, you two looked pretty cozy and happy together, and he was definitely looking at you both multiple times throughout the evening. Therefore, he might come after Jonathan to get to you. And third, yes that would be easier, but we don't typically like to put citizen's lives at risk in order to make an arrest".

"So, if we are going into witness protection, when do we go? And how long do we stay?"

"You go as soon as we can make the arrangements. And you stay as long as it takes".

"What about our families? Our jobs?"

"We will contact your boss and explain to him or her what is happening. You should call your families and close friends and tell them that you are entering the witness protection program and will call them when you can. If an emergency happens, they should contact the FBI, and we will contact you".

Jonathan could tell Jennifer was upset.

"My father lives in Maryland. I can't enter into a program without first going and seeing him and explaining all this".

"I'm sorry. You don't have enough time. You would have to be back here by tomorrow night".

"We can be. I have my own plane".

"I can't ask you to do that".

"You aren't. I'm offering".

"If you think you can be back here by tomorrow night at 6, then by all means, go to your fathers. I will call you here at this number at 6:30 tomorrow night".

Jennifer grabbed the phone and called her father.

"Walter, hi. Is my dad around?"

"Hi, Mrs. Jennifer. He is, just one minute".

She whispered to Jonathan. "I'm going to take this in the kitchen, will you hang it up when I yell at you to?"

"Yes".

She handed him the phone and ran to the kitchen.

"Ok, got it".

He hung up. A few seconds later, her dad picked up.

"Jennifer, my sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Pa. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I am coming for a visit this afternoon, and I'm bringing a friend. We have to leave in the morning, but a quick visit is better than no visit".

"Very well. I will have Walter prepare your room and the guest room."

"Thank you, Pa. See you soon".

She hung up and returned to Jonathan and Agent Weatherington.

"We are all set. He's going to be home. I told him we would be leaving soon. He knows I'm bringing a friend, but he doesn't know anything else about you or anything".

"Perfect. Well, we better get packed".

Agent Weatherington gave her some business cards to give to her father, in case of emergency.

"I will call you here at this number at 6:30 tomorrow night, and then we will meet here probably within an hour from that and go over everything."

They agreed.

"Thank you for cooperating. And I hope you have a pleasant trip".

Jonathan saw him out, and Jennifer went and packed a bag to take to her father's.

Jonathan packed a bag as well, and called his pilot.

He put his bag by the door and went to Jennifer's room.

"Do you need anything before we go?"

"Yes, actually. I'm supposed to have a doctor's appointment in about 90 minutes. Would you mind going with me?"

"Not at all."

"I'm going to call Meredith at work and see if she will meet us at the airport."

"Sounds fine".

Just then the phone rang. Jonathan went and picked it up.

"Jennifer, it's for you".

She ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. What's going on?"

"Well, it's a long story. Where are you now?"

"At the restaurant in the Plaza".

"We are upstairs in the penthouse. Come on up. I will tell the front desk that it's ok".

"Ok, see you in a minute".

She called the front desk and told them it was ok, and then hung up.

She put her hand on Jonathan's chest.

"I'm sorry, I would just feel better if I told her myself in person".

"I understand, it's alright. No rush".

She heard the knock at the door, and went and let her in.

"Whoa, awesome place".

"Meredith, you remember Jonathan".

"Mr. Yummypants owns this place? I mean….hello".

Jennifer gave her a look.

"Ok, so he and I went to dinner, and I overheard something I shouldn't have, and then the person saw me and now, I am having to go into hiding because of it. So, you probably don't want to move into my place after all. But, Jonathan said we could stay here while he's gone, so if you want to stay here while we are gone, it's available".

"Nice. Why are you going away?"

"I just told you. I overheard something I shouldn't have".

"Jennifer, it's me. You can tell me."

"The person I overheard making the threats and then committing the act, is in the mob. Lorenzo something".

"Bellazini? Oh, Jennifer… he's really tied to the mob. He's part of my case. We are hoping the police find him and arrest him, and then we need him to help us nab the godfather of that mob".

"So you understand why I have to leave town. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you to move in with me, but I hope that whenever we get back, you will still want to. And please, stay here while I'm gone. You will be safe here".

"Help yourself to anything, and I mean that. Anything. Please, make yourself at home".

She nodded.

She looked back at Jennifer.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I think. We are going to my father's tonight, and coming back in the morning, and meeting with the agent again after that".

She nodded.

"I can't believe you won't be here next week. I am going to have so much to tell you".

"And so will I. Maybe, I will be able to write you a letter from time to time".

"Ok, so yes, I will stay here. I move out of my place this weekend, so I can move in here Monday. I took the week off to get settled. Although you have a lot of stuff, so maybe I will just put my furniture in storage."

She looked at Jonathan. "How much do I owe you, and how will I pay you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Just enjoy the place and take care of it, that's all I ask".

She nodded. "Thank you".

Jennifer took her hand.

"And take care of yourself, too. You are closer to the mob thing than I am, and you aren't in protective custody. So, please, be vigilant. Don't take any unnecessary risks".

"I promise. I love you, I am going to miss you so much".

"I love you and I will miss you too. I will leave you a note when I leave".

She nodded. They shared a long hug, and then she left.

Jennifer went and washed her face and then she and Jonathan were ready to go.

She had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hoped would go away.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan decided to use his car service, so they got into the limo and went to her doctor's office.

They arrived about 15 minutes early.

She signed in and filled out some forms.

"Did you bring anyone with you?"

"Yes, a friend".

"When the nurse calls you back, bring them with you, ok?"

She nodded.

She went and sat by Jonathan.

"So, I was planning on you waiting for me in the waiting room, but the nurse wants me to bring you back with me when they call me. I hope you are ok with that".

"It's fine. Whatever you need".

A few minutes later, they were called back and shown to the doctor's office.

"Hi Jennifer."

"Hi Dr. Watkins, this is Jonathan, my friend".

She was beginning to hate that word.

"The reason I wanted to see you today was that I prefer to tell you these results in person. I was going over your latest test results. And I noticed that you have some elevated levels. So, I took another look at the scans we did last time when we did your pap smear and ultrasound. And I zoomed in, so that I can see it a lot clearer. I am seeing a lot of scar tissue built up, otherwise known as endometriosis. That, along with the other elevated levels that I am seeing, leads me to believe you have something known as Pelvic Inflammatory disease. This condition is usually treatable if caught early. However, I suspect that you have had it awhile. I hate to tell you this, but having children might never happen for you, because of this. I am not saying it's impossible, just that it's not guaranteed."

Jennifer nodded.

"I suspect that once upon a time, you had some sort of infection in the uterine area, and it never really went away. That is most likely the cause behind this".

She nodded.

"So, I don't have to see you again till 6 months from now, for your mammogram."

Jennifer nodded.

"Thank you".

She and Jonathan got up and left.

After she checked out, they headed back to the car and headed to the airport.

As soon as they were in the car and on their way, he turned to her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks. I'm fine".

She gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you for going with me, I hope that you weren't too uncomfortable".

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you".

"I'll be ok, once I see my father. I should warn you-he's pretty tough on the guys I bring home. He's not a fan of public displays of affection and he's not one for subtlety, or keeping his opinions to himself".

"Got it. I can handle whatever comes my way".

They got to the airport, and pulled around to where his plane was. After they were done unloading the car, he tipped the driver and then they boarded the plane.

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is my pilot Jack".

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for doing this on such short notice".

"No problem, ma'am. Happy to fly you and the boss anywhere".

He brought Jennifer into the main cabin.

"So, this is it. I have a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and shower in the back. Take a seat wherever you like".

"This is so nice".

He took a seat and she sat next to him.

They buckled up and then took off a few minutes later.

"How long is the flight?"

"When I fly commercial, it only takes about 2 hours".

"Perfect."

"I think I am going to lie down".

"Well, you are in the perfect seat for that, because that one reclines. Hit that button on the armrest".

As soon as she hit it, the feet popped out.

"Very nice".

"Hit that black button, and you will lean back".

She did, and got comfy.

"I've been missing out".

He chuckled at her.

He reclined his seat as well, and within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

They stayed asleep till about 20 minutes before the flight, when Jonathan got up to go to the bathroom.

He popped up into the cockpit to check on Jack.

"I was just about to call you-we are due to land in about 10 minutes".

"Oh, great. I will go tell Jennifer".

He came back and sat beside her.

"Jennifer".

No response.

He picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Jennifer….wake up….we are about to land. Jennifer….wake up".

She slowly stirred, and looked at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We are about to land, and we have to sit up".

She nodded.

She sat back up, and he leaned over and got her a bottle of water.

"Thank you".

He held her hand through the landing, and then they started getting their things together.

"We need to rent a car, it's about a 40 minute drive from the airport".

"I already have one arranged".

She opened her wallet and handed him a credit card.

"No, that's not necessary".

"Jonathan, this is my fault. We are in this mess because of me, it's the least I can do".

"Jennifer-this isn't your fault and it's fine. I promise".

She finally put her credit card back in her wallet. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you".

They deboarded the plane, and took the shuttle to the car pickup, and picked up their car.

She gave him directions, and pretty soon, they were at her father's estate, in Hill Haven, Maryland.

They parked in the driveway, and grabbed their bags from the backseat.

Walter came out to help them.

"Hi Walter!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Walter, this is Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter. He kind of runs the house".

The men shook hands.

"Where is Pa?"

"In the living room. He's been expecting you".

She took Jonathan's hand and walked him in there.

"Hi Pa!"

She gave him a huge hug for several minutes.

"Hi my sweetheart. It's so good to see you".

"Pa, this is Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you, son".

"Thank you, sir. Nice to meet you as well".

"Pa, we need to talk to you. Let's sit down".

"Oh, it's going to be one of those talks, is it?"

"No, it's not what you think. Jonathan and I were on a date the other night, and I went to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom, something happened. I overheard something I shouldn't have, and now the FBI is involved. They are making me go into the witness protection program".

"What did you overhear?"

"A conversation, between a man who owed someone money and the person who wanted to collect. And I heard a gunshot and they saw my face and I saw the gunman's face, and as it turns out, he is connected".

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Until they catch him and bring him to trial, I guess".

"How am I supposed to contact you?"

"You can't even try". She dug into her wallet and got out the business cards.

"If there is an emergency, you can call this agent and he will contact me".

"I don't like this. But your safety is important. So, I can only hope that you will be safe and protected and won't be gone long".

"I will".

"Where does your friend fit into all of this?"

"Well, they are making him go too because he was with me that night".

"I see."

"Jennifer, is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Yes, top of the stairs, end of the hall. Make yourself at home".

After he was out of earshot, Stephen looked at Jennifer.

"So, tell me, just how serious are you about this young man?"

"Pa, we aren't exactly in a relationship yet. It's complicated".

"Try me".

"Well, we know we want to be more than friends, but we don't know what we are, yet. We were on track to figure it out, and then all of this happened. But, I do know that he is a perfect gentleman, he has been more than generous, and I'm so thankful to have to go through this with him as opposed to anyone else".

"How generous has he been?"

"Well, the police suggested that I move out of my apartment for a few days and into a hotel, and he insisted on going to my place with me to help me pack, and then let me stay with him in his suite at the Plaza. I had my own room and shower. Other than that, we flew here in his private plane, and he insisted on paying for the car we rented. Trust me, he's very generous".

"Well, if he makes you happy, then I'm happy".

"Thanks, Pa."

She kissed his cheek, just as Jonathan came back into the room.

"Son, thank you for watching over my Jennifer and helping her get here".

"It was my pleasure, sir. She's incredible".

"She takes after her mother, that's for sure".

He stood up then.

"I am going to go see if Walter has dinner ready, yet".

He left the room, leaving them alone.

Jonathan came and sat next to Jennifer.

He picked up the picture on the table.

"Is this your mother?"

"Yeah, I was about 4 years old here. She passed away when I was 12".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. It was a long time ago".

She turned to him and put her hand over his.

"Pa really likes you, you got off easy".

"He's rather easy to talk to. I was a little nervous, but now I'm not sure why".

He put an arm around her.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"That will be just about enough of that".

They broke the kiss.

"Pa, it was just a kiss".

"Walter says dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, so we should probably get ready. Son, you will be staying in the guest room, Jennifer can show you where it is. Jennifer, your room is ready as well".

They stood up and headed upstairs with their bags.

She showed him to the guest room, and then went to her own room.

He came across the hall a few minutes later.

"Would khaki pants be ok for dinner?"

"Sure. I'm not changing, as I didn't bring anything else to wear today".

"Got it".

She put her hands on his chest and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm sorry that my dad caught us kissing. You were a good sport".

"And you are a marvelous kisser".

He kissed her again and then left to get ready.

' _Get a grip, Jennifer, you two are going to be separated tomorrow',_ she told herself.

They walked down the stairs together, and into the dining room.

After a lovely meal, they went to the study to have a brandy after dinner. Walter had built them a fire, and Jennifer and Jonathan sat in front of the fire.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Edwards".

"Thank you, son. It's a shame you two can't stay longer, or Jennifer could take you riding. We have a large amount of riding trails".

He turned to Jennifer.

"So, you ride horses?"

"Yes, well I did all the time when I lived here. I haven't ridden seriously in years, but I can still hold my own on a horse".

"Jonathan, what about your family?"

"Well, I don't really have any. I was raised in an orphanage, and never knew my parents that I can remember. I was never adopted. I do have Max, my houseman. I should probably call him tomorrow".

"How do you know Max?"

"Well, I was about 12 when the orphanage decided I was too old to be adopted. So, they insisted that I get a job. So, I got a job selling papers. I stood on the corner every day selling papers, and Max, he came by every day and bought a few. He's really big into gambling and horse races, so he always wanted the racing forms. And he is the only person in my life to have stuck around. He is responsible for me getting an education, and after I got my business going, I hired him as a way to pay him back. He drives me places when I need him to, he takes care of the house, he does whatever".

"He sounds great".

"He is. He really is".

"Well, I think I am going to turn in. I will see you two in the morning".

"Goodnight, Pa".

"Goodnight, Mr. Edwards".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan and Jennifer stayed in the den by the fire.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"It might not be that long before you get to come back".

"I know, I think it's the not knowing that is getting to me".

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm going to miss you too".

"Same here. But, we have to make the best of it".

"I keep kicking myself-I should have stayed in the stall, or waited till we got home. Anything, but instead, I almost got myself killed, I turned your life upside down, my life upside down…"

"Now, listen. It's fine. Who's to say if you had stayed in the stall that it would have ended up better? You might have ended up worse off than you are right now. And right now, you are alive".

She nodded.

"I know. You're right. I just feel bad for dragging you into this".

"You didn't drag me. I jumped in, with both feet".

"You should probably call Max and tell him what's going on".

"Yeah, I should. I will from the penthouse when we get back".

She laced her hand through his.

"Promise me something."

"Anything".

"As soon as we are able to contact each other, we will? Whatever that looks like-if they send me back to New York, I will head to your apartment. If they send you back to New York, you head to mine. If we can't do that, we will see each other at the trial".

"Promise".

She rested her head against his shoulder for a bit, as he tried to reassure her that it would be ok.

Finally, they headed upstairs.

She told him goodnight in the hallway, and then went to her room. She had just changed into her nightgown, and was about to get into bed when she heard a soft tapping at the door.

She went and opened it and found him standing there.

She quickly pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"If my father hears you in here, he will flip his lid".

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a second".

"What is it, are you ok?"

"Yes. I just wanted to….well…. I-"

He stopped talking, and grabbed her face and pulled her in for a very long, very intense steamy kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer returned the kiss, and a few minutes later, they came up for air.

"I'm glad you came in here".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We have to get up early in the morning. I will set my alarm and come wake you up if you want".

He nodded.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to sleep across the hall from you tonight? The most beautiful woman ever in creation is across the hall from me and I can't be with her? Do you know how hard that will be?"

"I know. But do you know how insane my father would go if he caught us together? We would need the Witness protection program from him, and I'm not kidding".

He chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

His face became more serious.

"Jennifer, we never discussed your appointment today. I know you said you were ok, and I respect that. I just want you to know you can talk to me about it if you need to or want to".

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I really am fine, though".

He nodded.

"Well, we better get to bed. Breakfast is at 8, and then we have to leave after that."

"See you in the morning".

"See you in the morning".

She leaned up and kissed him a few more times, and then he left and went to his room.

She climbed into bed, not really knowing how she was feeling. She was thrilled that he had come to kiss her, but sad that she was having to leave her dad tomorrow. She was usually really good at compartmentalizing everything, especially her feelings. However, this time, she didn't know where to begin.

***Friday***

Jennifer woke up just before her alarm went off at 7:15, and went across the hall to Jonathan's room.

He was asleep on his side, with his back to the door.

She saw that he had slept without a shirt on.

She sat down on the bed and started scratching his back.

"Jonathan….Jonathan….it's morning. We have to get ready".

He rolled over.

"Morning."

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Very well".

"Good. Well, I will hop in the shower and then you can take one after me".

She scratched his chest a minute, and then went to get up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Jonathan!"

"I just wanted a hug is all".

She gladly gave him one and then got up and headed for the shower.

' _A cold shower is exactly what I need right now'._

About 30 minutes later, they were both ready and headed downstairs. Jonathan took their bags to the car and then came back in.

Everyone was quiet over breakfast, because they knew they didn't want to have to say goodbye.

Jennifer and Jonathan volunteered to help with the dishes, and when they were done, they went to tell her dad goodbye.

"Thank you for your hospitality sir. You have a lovely home and a lovely daughter".

"Thank you, son. And thank you for watching out for my daughter."

Jonathan nodded.

Jennifer was teary eyed.

"I promise you, as soon as I can call you, I will. If something happens, you will hear from the agent, or from me, I guess. And if you need me, call the agent on that card I gave you".

"My sweetheart, you will be fine. I know you. You are scared right now, because you don't know a lot of things, but you will find those out in time and when you do, you can come right back here and stay as long as you'd like. And if you want, you can bring him with you".

"Thanks, Pa".

She gave him a big hug.

"I love you. I promise, if I can be in touch, I will be".

"I love you, too. It will be ok".

She took Jonathan's hand and headed to the car. Stephen and Walter watched them as they drove away.

"Do you really think she will be ok, sir?"

"Yes, Walter, I do. I raised her to be independent and to use her head, and I have no doubt that she will do that. What I am afraid of is that she loves that young man, and she might throw it away in order to not repeat what has happened to her in the past".

***Jonathan and Jennifer***

Jonathan and Jennifer got to the plane and boarded. She was being very quiet, and he was trying hard to give her space.

She chose one of the reclining seats, again, and grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it.

She propped her feet up, but didn't lay back.

He sat next to her, and tried to work on some Hart Industries stuff.

They took off a few minutes later, and within about 10 minutes, she was asleep.

She slept the whole flight, and he woke her up when they were about to land.

"Hey….we are about to land".

"Really? I slept the whole way?"

"Like a baby".

She sat up a little and started getting her stuff together.

As soon as the plane stopped, they got up and de-boarded and headed to his car.

"Would you like to stop and pick up lunch anywhere?"

"No, thank you. I think when we get back to the hotel, I am going to take a taxi to my apartment, and get some of my winter clothes and some more of my things".

"You don't have to take a taxi. I'm happy to drive you. I don't want you going there alone".

She reached over and patted his hand.

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

They headed to her apartment, and she grabbed about 2 weeks worth of her winter clothes, and a weeks' worth of her summer clothes, just in case. She grabbed basically her entire jewelry box, and a few more personal mementos.

"Jennifer, why don't you get that firebox you have and bring it with you? I have a safe that you can put it in at the Plaza. I promise you, it will be safe".

She nodded and went and dug it out. She grabbed her large suitcase and packed everything into that, and then she threw in some bikinis and lounge clothes just for good measure.

"It's so hard not knowing where I will be going. What are you going to do? You don't have a lot of clothes".

"No, I don't. But I will go buy whatever I need to. I doubt the mob will be watching activity on my bank statements".

"That's a good idea".

She zipped everything up, and pulled it off the bed and set it on the floor.

"Well, I guess this is it. I don't really know what to do with the rest of my stuff".

"Nothing you really can do with it. Seems silly to pack it when you could be back here in a week".

She completely agreed with him.

They left, after securing her apartment the best they could, and headed to the plaza.

They came into his suite, and he took her suitcase for her to her room.

She was in the living room, taking her coat off.

He came out and grabbed some menus.

"I'm going to have a sandwich delivered, would you like something?"

She looked over the menu of the place he had picked and wrote down what she wanted.

She went to her room and started reorganizing her suitcases as best she could.

About 30 minutes later, he came and knocked on her open door.

"Lunch is here".

"Oh, thank you".

They ate at the table, neither of them really speaking.

Finally, she spoke.

"Are you scared?"

"No. Just nervous. Anxious, I guess".

"I'm all of the above, and I'm so dang mad at myself".

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. Don't put the blame on yourself, put the blame on him".

"I do. He was definitely in the wrong. However, I should have stayed in the stall or left earlier….something".

"He could have very easily left the stall he was in and sprayed the other three with bullets. You could have been hurt, or even killed. Running was the best option. Now, I have the utmost faith that they will find him and we won't be in seclusion too long. The best thing we can do is make the best of it".

She nodded.

"I just feel so bad".

"I know. But what's done is done, and nobody blames you at all".

She got up and cleaned up the trash.

"I think I'm going to go lay down for a while".

She went to her room and laid down. The door was cracked but it wasn't closed.

Jonathan went to the kitchen and called Stanley Friesen, one of his executives at his Los Angeles office.

"Stanley, it's Jonathan Hart. I wanted to let you know that I am taking an extended leave, and Hunter Abbott is in charge. I will send an email to the board informing them of my decision."

"Sir, Hunter Abbott is in the hospital. He had a heart attack while driving and is in serious condition".

"Oh. Well, thank you for letting me know that. I wasn't aware. Well, I guess you are in charge then. I have no doubt you will run the company just like I would. I will be in touch when I can, but please, don't hesitate to make decisions that you feel are in the best interest of the company".

"Yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity".

They hung up. He called his home then.

"Hart residence".

"Max, it's me. Listen, I got involved in something, and I am going to have to go into protective custody for a bit. So, I will be in touch when I can, I will wire you some money, and I need you to run the house. Just take care of my house".

"I will. Take care of yourself, Mr. H."

"I promise I'll be fine".

They hung up, and he headed to pack his suitcase.

He got outside Jennifer's room and heard her crying.

He softly tapped on the door.

"Hey… what is it? What's wrong?"

"I made a mess of everything, Jonathan. I know you keep saying it's not my fault, but would we have to do this if I hadn't even been in the bathroom? Probably not. I just feel so horrible about all of this".

She sat up and wiped her eyes on a Kleenex.

He came over and climbed onto the other side of the bed. He scooted over and put his arm around her.

"It's ok. I promise you, I'm not mad at you for us having to do this. I don't blame you, not one bit".

"You're sweet. I promise you I'm blaming myself enough for the both of us".

"Look at it like this. You and I get a chance to take a step back from our lives. We get to have an adventure. Do I wish it was together? Yes. Can I control the fact that it's not? No. But, just think of how much fun we will have when we see each other again and we get to tell each other what all we did".

She was starting to calm down some.

"You and I were on such a good path…"

"Our path can continue. It just won't be constant, but it will pick up again".

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I'm telling you, you are the only woman I'm interested in at the moment. And for the foreseeable future, you are the only woman I will ever be interested in".

"And you are the only man I'm interested in. But you and I don't know what we are about to encounter, Jonathan".

"I know that. But I also know that you can handle anything and everything that comes your way. And I can too. And we just have to handle things, and then when we get to come back here, we will have a choice to make".

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a mess of emotions today".

"You have nothing to apologize for".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feel like watching a movie or something?"

"No, I think I will lay down a little longer. Thank you for making me feel better".

"Anytime. I am going to go check the mail downstairs and I will be right back".

She nodded.

He went downstairs and checked his mail and came right back.

When he got upstairs to the Penthouse, he found a surprise.

Lindsey was standing there waiting on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. My brother said you were here for a meeting, so I bought a ticket and flew out here. I just know that you have been missing me as much as I have been missing you".

He looked at her.

"How did you get up here?"

"I took the stairs. I climbed 37 flights of stairs for you, baby".

She was wearing a red halter dress, with strategically placed cutouts, and platform stilettos.

"Lindsey, I wish I had known you were coming out here. I would have saved you the trip. I had a nice lunch with you, but that's all. I honestly don't see a future for us".

He opened the door to the Penthouse.

"You can't be serious!"

"Please keep your voice down. I have a friend who is napping".

"You sure didn't reject me after our lunch date. You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did".

"No, actually. You caught me off guard, and it was publicized on television. I don't like my life being placed on tv like that".

"Well, you sure didn't act like you hated it. I know I can be the perfect woman for you".

Jennifer heard them talking and wondered who he was talking to. She decided to get up and get some water, and came out of her room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Lindsey, please listen to me. This isn't going to happen for us".

Lindsey leaned forward and kissed him, with her arms around his neck and her hands running through his hair, just as Jennifer came into view.

She stood there, with her mouth open.

She went back to her room and loudly shut the door.

Jonathan sighed.

"Lindsey, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry, it's not going to work between us, I hope that you find someone to treat you better than I ever could. Now, I need to get ready to go out of town, so I'm sorry, our conversation has to end now".

He basically pushed her out the door.

He went to check on Jennifer, but she wouldn't open her door. He didn't want to bother her, so he figured he would wait till she did come out.

He just hoped he would say the right things.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan picked up the phone and called the front desk, and informed them that someone came up to the penthouse from the stairwell.

"She's in her early 20's, wearing a red halter dress and really high heeled shoes. She didn't have permission to come up here, so please make sure she leaves the property".

"Yes, Mr. Hart. Our apologies".

He sat on the couch watching TV for about an hour, before Jennifer finally emerged.

He was in the kitchen when she came in to get some water.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"I have a headache". Her tone was very curt.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you".

She filled her glass and drank it, without looking at him.

Before he could say anything else, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Agent Weatherington. I just heard there was a security breach. So, even though it's only 3 p.m., I am coming now to talk to you and Ms. Edwards, so please stay home".

"We will be here".

"I will see you in 20 minutes".

Jonathan went and put Jennifer's fire box in his safe, and finished packing his suitcase as best he could.

Jennifer was sitting on the couch when the knock on the door came.

He came out and answered it.

"Hi, come on in".

They all sat in the living room on the couch.

"Ok, so tell me about the security breach".

"Well, a young lady that is interested in me came out here when she found out that I was here. Her brother works for me, and it's no secret that if I'm not in Los Angeles, I'm in New York. Anyways, she came here and when she couldn't get upstairs through the elevator, she walked up the stairs. 37 flights. So, I had gone downstairs to check my mail, and I came right back. When I got back she was outside the door. We had a conversation, and then we parted ways".

"Hummpff". Jennifer made her displeasure known.

"What?"

"You did more than 'have a conversation'."

"Anyways, I informed her that I wasn't interested, and that I had to go out of town, and she left, and then I called the front desk and they promised to guard the stairwell better and make sure she left the property".

"Ok. So, that's not as bad I was expecting. You handled that very well".

Jennifer grimaced.

"Ok, so here's the skinny. You two are leaving tonight. You are going to be going to Denver, Colorado. Your identities are going to be Melanie Keaton and Wesley Keaton. You, ma'am, are going to be working in a doctor's office, as a receptionist. They said that you will be making the appointments and checking insurances. You, sir, will be working at a factory, driving a forklift. We found you a house, and we are giving you money to buy a car."

"Wait a second- we are going together?"

"Yes. We often put people from the same cases together, in order to save time and make it more convenient. And we assumed that you two were a couple already".

"No, we aren't", Jennifer said quietly.

"Ok, so here are your plane tickets. You are on the 8 p.m. flight."

"Here is the key to your house, and here is the address. Here is the money for the cab to get from the airport. Here's the deal. You guys will have an account opened for you at First Colorado Bank. It will be a joint account. We will deposit $2500 a month into your account. This is for groceries and whatever other expenses you have. Your paychecks are yours to keep. We need you to tell us what you want us to do with the things at your respective residences. If you are still in the program after a month, we will do what you tell us you want us to do with your things."

"Both of my residences are fine. Someone is going to stay here and I have my houseman, who's like my father at my California residence".

"Is it secured?"

"Absolutely".

"And what about you?"

"I have an apartment here in the city. I have some of my things with me. What are my options for the rest of my things?"

"If you are still in the program in a month-we can box your things up and put them in climate controlled storage for you. That means that you won't be able to move back in there when you get out of the program. Or, we can put an officer in your apartment until you get back. It's up to you".

"I will take the storage, as long as it's climate controlled".

"Ok. So, now for the rules. Don't tell anyone who you really are, obviously. Jonathan, you are going to need to dye your hair a lighter color. Jennifer, same for you. You might want to cut your hair, or experiment with different styles."

"Can we contact our families from our new place?"

"It's not recommended. However, if you are going to do so, use a burner phone. Never give them your home address or say your home phone number out loud, because those things could be intercepted."

"Are we allowed to socialize in the community?"

"I think so. Just be cautious".

"The house is furnished, but here is $4500 for you two to go shopping to furnish it like you want to. It has 3 bedrooms, and one is set up as an office. House has cable, and new appliances, and a nice sized backyard. Some groceries will be in the house already, but you will want to go to the store tomorrow, and stock up. The car that you are getting is in the garage. It is in good enough shape for you to be able to trade it in for something else. All the money that you will need when you get there, will be in the middle desk drawer of the office."

Jonathan was writing all this down.

"You two both report to work on Monday. 9 a.m. Your hours are strictly 9-5, or 10-6. They know to expect you. There are forms you will need to take with you, and they will be in the office".

"Do you know the name of the factory that I will be working at?"

"Yes. Sierra Valley. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I own several companies, and I was just making sure that I wouldn't be placed at one I own".

"Oh, no. We did extensive research and placed you at a facility that you have no previous ties to".

He gave them their paperwork, and then looked at them.

"Any other questions?"

"How long do you think we will be doing this?"

"My best guess, 3-4 months".

She nodded.

"Ok, well then I guess it's time for us to take you to the airport. We will have guards escort you through the airport to your gate, and see that you get on the plane."

Jennifer stood up and walked towards her room.

She turned back to Jonathan and Agent Weatherington.

"I need about 10 minutes, please".

She turned and went into her room, and reorganized her luggage into two big suitcases and one smaller suitcase. She quickly packed her work things into the smaller suitcase and then packed a few other things into a carry on, and started bringing everything out of her room.

She left Meredith a note in the kitchen, thanking her and telling her that she had left some things in the closet and if she had to move, please take them with her.

Jonathan called the front desk and requested a luggage cart be sent up.

A few minutes later, Jonathan loaded their luggage onto the cart.

The agent walked them down to the car, and they loaded the car as Jennifer and Jonathan got inside.

They had a few minutes alone in the car before the agent got in.

"How's your headache?"

"Still there".

He tried to grab her hand, but she took it away.

When the agent got in the car, she asked if she could stop at a bank and get some cash out. He agreed, and then about 30 minutes later, they were at the airport.

It took about 25 minutes to get through security and get to their gate. Jennifer shopped a little at a store next to their gate, and then came and sat back down.

They were allowed to board the plane first, and they took their seats.

"Do you want the aisle or the window?"

"I will take the window, thank you".

He took her bag and put it up ahead for her, and then sat down next to her.

He leaned in close to her.

"I know that you are upset with me, but I just want you to know that it wasn't like what you thought. I meant what I told you in your room earlier. Nothing has changed".

"How can you say that? You were kissing her minutes after you told me you were interested in me. So, either you didn't mean what you told me. Or, you didn't really mean anything when you kissed her, and if your kisses to her don't mean anything, how do I know that your kisses to me mean anything?"

"Jennifer, she kissed me, not the other way around."

"It takes 4 lips to kiss. 2 of those lips were yours".

"Yes, and you know what? My two lips were wishing the entire time that the other two lips were yours".

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth".

"If you didn't want to kiss her, why didn't you stop her from kissing you?"

"I was trying to keep her from getting loud, because I thought you were napping. I told her that I had a friend napping in the house and she started getting loud anyway. I told her that she and I weren't going to work out, and then she kissed me trying to prove to me that we would work out. And before I could tell her to stop, you closed the door. I'm sorry you got upset, but I promise you, my feelings for you haven't changed, and I promise you that I still don't have feelings for her."

She leaned down and got her headache medicine that she had purchased and opened the water bottle she had purchased and took the medicine.

After a few minutes, she turned to him.

"Put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if, let's say, at my father's house last night, you and I shared that kiss in my bedroom, and then you went to your room, and then a few minutes later, you came back and there was another man in my room kissing me. And I'm not talking like a peck kiss. I'm talking kissing me like he wanted me right then and there. How would you feel?"

He sighed.

"I wouldn't like it. But if you told me he was kissing you and you weren't kissing him back, I would believe you".

"Yeah, well the difference here is, I don't have the reputation of kissing lots of other people".

"I explained all of that to you".

"And I believed your explanations, but we weren't as interested in each other then as we are supposed to be now".

"So you still admit that you are interested in me?"

"I don't know, frankly. I don't have anyone else, Jonathan. There isn't anyone that I can call to protect me. I have to protect myself. I'm not willing to just throw my heart at you without some sort of reassurance that you won't tear it to pieces".

"Jennifer, honest. I haven't contacted Lindsey or any other woman since I came to New York to see you. It's not my fault that she came to find me in the city".

"No it isn't. But you still didn't have to kiss her".

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me".

"She had her fingers running through your hair, Jonathan. She was practically mauling you."

"I'm sorry that you don't think I'm being honest with you. I don't know how much more honest I can be with you."

"It's not that I think you aren't being honest with me, it's that I think you aren't being honest with yourself".

"About what?"

"About the kiss. She may have initiated it, but if you were as repulsed by it as you are making it sound, you would have pushed her away, you would have kept her from being able to kiss you in the first place. You may not have wanted the kiss or started the kiss, but you didn't stop it either".

Jonathan looked up and down the aisle. He spotted an empty seat up a few rows.

"This is ridiculous. You have your mind made up about me, and you aren't willing to give me a chance. So, maybe I do need to reevaluate my feelings for you after all". He gathered his briefcase and unbuckled his seatbelt and went up and sat in the empty seat, leaving Jennifer alone with her thoughts.

***A few hours later***

About 30 minutes before they landed, he moved back to his original seat.

"I was reading our packet from the Agent. It says that we need to act like a real couple when we are in public. So, regardless of how we feel about each other, we are going to have to shove it aside and act like we love each other".

"Jonathan, I don't want to fight with you. If you say that kiss meant nothing, then I believe you. I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise".

"I don't want to fight either. I want the chance to show you how I feel about you. I think we should wait and get settled and talk about this. In the meantime, we have to table this and we have to act like we love each other in the airport and in public".

"Got it".

The flight attendants started walking up and down the aisle, telling everyone to prepare for landing.

As soon as they landed, they looked at each other.

"This is it".


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan and Jennifer exited the plane, and held hands as they walked through the airport. They headed to baggage claim to get their luggage, and then hailed a cab.

Jennifer gave the cabbie the address of their home, and the cab driver told them it would be about 40 minutes.

Jennifer's headache came back with a vengeance, so she leaned forward and put her head on her lap and covered her head with her arms.

He leaned over and put his arm on her back and started rubbing her neck.

She leaned to her left, and put her head on his leg. She picked up her jacket and covered her face with it. She eventually fell asleep.

He woke her when they got to the house.

"Jennifer, we're here. Wake up".

She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry".

"It's perfectly alright".

He took care of the cabbie and then they took their luggage in.

It was a very nice house, and as promised they found everything they were told they would find in the office.

There was a note from their agent.

"At the moment, the only bed is in the master suite. Another bed will be delivered in 10 days".

"Ok, so you take the bed, I'll take the couch".

"No, you take the bed. I'll take the couch. You are the one with the headache".

"You can sleep in the bed too if you want. As bad as my head hurts, I plan on passing out".

She picked up her luggage and started towards the bedroom.

The bedroom had a king-sized bed, with some blackout curtains.

Jonathan brought the rest of the luggage into the room and then went around making sure that the house was locked up.

Jennifer changed into her pajamas and then got out her medicine bag. She popped a sleeping pill, and climbed into bed.

He changed in the bathroom, and then came and climbed into bed as well.

They fell asleep, each on their respective sides of the bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer crept out of bed, when she woke up. She went and found the kitchen and took a survey of what they had and what they didn't have. She began to make a list. She found coffee in the cabinet, but she couldn't find a coffee maker without looking through all the cabinets. She was trying to be quiet so that she wouldn't wake Jonathan up.

She went to the office and found a list of things in the house and where they were. The list told her where the coffeemaker was, so she got it out and put it on the counter and plugged it in. She got the coffee started, and after it was ready, poured herself a cup.

She took a sip and realized it was too bitter for her liking. She got out the milk, and another mug, and then began perusing the pantry for her secret ingredient. Once she found it, she added a few tablespoons of the secret ingredient to her mug, and then poured in some milk, and took another sip.

"Ahh…much better".

She found some bread and made some toast. She usually had fresh fruit and scrambled eggs for breakfast, but they didn't have any fruit in the house.

She found some jelly and put that on her toast. She was just about to go sit at the table when Jonathan came into the kitchen.

"Good morning".

"Morning. Coffee is ready, and I made some toast".

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks".

They were quiet for a few more moments, and then she looked at him.

"I surveyed the contents of the fridge, and started a list for groceries. I also found a list in the office of what is in the house and where it is."

"Great. We can go grocery shopping today if you'd like".

"I think we need to. There isn't much in the fridge".

She took her plate to the sink and cleaned up the kitchen a little.

"We should probably look through the house a little bit".

"Not a bad idea".

The house was 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, with a two-car garage, a large eat-in kitchen with newer appliances, a dining room, a den and a living room. One of the bedrooms was already made up to be an office, and the other 2 besides the master bedroom were empty. The backyard was nice and big, as well, with a large covered patio with a porch swing on one end and a hot tub on the other end.

"Nice place".

"Yes, I agree".

She walked back inside and headed to the bedroom and started unpacking.

She had hung up most of her clothes and was starting on her shoes, when Jonathan walked into the room.

"I'm going to take a shower".

"Ok, I'll clear out and let you have the room".

"You don't have to do that, it's your room too".

She finished unpacking, and then went to the bathroom to put her hygiene items away.

She found a huge closet full of towels, and got him one and handed it to him.

"Thanks".

She finished unpacking in the bedroom while he was in the bathroom taking a shower.

When she heard the shower turn off, she left the room and went and finished making her list for what they would need for the house. She looked in the garage and found that they had a grill, and also that they had a second refrigerator and freezer out there as well. She looked at the car, and saw that it was a Jeep Grand Cherokee, older model. Looked reliable.

She went back in the house and saw Jonathan coming out towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower now. It won't take me long. The list is on the counter if you want to add to it".

She was out of the shower and dressed in about 15 minutes, and ready to go about 10 minutes after that.

She had curled her hair a little, and was wearing some destructed jeans, a green sweater, and some taupe suede slides.

' _She is so beautiful'_ , he thought to himself.

"Ok, so it occurred to me in the shower that we have no clue where we are going."

"Yeah, I thought about that too. In the office, there is a list of directions on how to get places. This piece of paper says that Safeway is about 20 minutes away, and Trader Joe's is about 15 minutes away".

"Safeway is fine with me. We should probably meal plan before we go though".

"Meal plan?"

"Yes, plan out what we want to eat each day so that we know what groceries to get. The list I made was just for staples".

She got another piece of paper and started making a meal plan.

"what kinds of things do you like to eat?"

"I'm not too hard to please. I like most everything, except cooked vegetables."

"We can grill out if you'd like".

"We don't have a grill."

"Yes, we do. In the garage".

"Oh. Yeah, grilling out is fine".

He went and looked at the grill and saw that it turned on ok, and seemed to have a full tank of propane.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes, I can make a few things. I can follow a recipe rather easily".

They figured out a few things that they both liked, and decided to just figure out the other days as they went along.

"We should probably go to a phone store and get one of those burner phones".

"Yes, good idea."

They gathered their things, and then headed to the car. Jonathan got the garage door open, and then got in the car. He handed Jennifer the directions, and she directed him to Safeway.

It took them about an hour to get everything. Jennifer grabbed one of their ads so that they would know what was on sale. They walked back to the car and loaded it together, and then drove home.

He carried all the groceries in, and she put them all away.

"Do you feel like going to a Target?"

"We can".

"If you don't want to, I can go alone".

"No, I don't think it's safe for you to go alone. I don't mind going".

"I'm not going to fall apart, Jonathan".

"I didn't say you would fall apart. I said I didn't think it was safe for you to go alone".

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go".

She grabbed her purse and they went and got in the car.

They got to Target, and grabbed a cart.

"What are we getting?"

"New pillows, new sheets, some bath stuff, a new mattress pad and whatever you want".

They started in the bed section first. She picked out the satin sheets, and opened them and let him feel them. They agreed on one set of cream and one set of green. Next was a new bedspread, at his request.

He picked out a dark blue one, and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing how thick it is."

He wrapped it around himself.

"Nice. Here, come here and try it out".

She stepped forward, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Jonathan!"

"Hug me tight, so we can wrap it around both of us".

"I will not…you are trying to trick me".

She took the bedspread from him and wrapped it around herself.

"Feels fine to me".

She handed it back to him and went to the mattress pads.

"Do you want heated or not heated?"

"Heated".

She picked one and put it in the cart.

They headed to the bath stuff, and she picked up some of her bubble bath that she liked, and a few candles.

"Anything else you want?"

"We forgot pillows".

They headed back and picked out new pillows, and then went to the checkout.

They each carried two bags to the car, and put them in the backseat.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"I'm fine. We can go wherever you want to go".

They ran to the phone store, and they each selected a burner phone, and got some minutes for it.

When they got home, Jennifer took the bed stuff to the laundry room and washed the sheets and pillow cases.

She went and put the new mattress pad on the bed, and put the pillows on the bed.

She came back to find him watching TV in the den.

"Do you want steak or chicken for dinner?"

"Steak".

"Do you like yours marinated?"

"Sure".

She went and marinated the steaks and then came back and sat on the other end of the couch and started reading a book.

After about an hour, he moved closer to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may".

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you".

"Really? We never resolved our conversation from the plane, and if I recall correctly, we left it with you mad at me".

"I told you that I believe you when you say it meant nothing to you".

"Then why are you acting like you are still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Jonathan. I don't know what I am, but I'm not mad".

"Do you believe me that she was kissing me and I wasn't kissing her?"

"I'd like to. But, you didn't see what I saw".

"I swear to you, I wasn't kissing her. Maybe I should have pushed her off me or something, but it all happened so fast. I have no interest in her whatsoever. The only woman that I am interested in is you".

"Then why didn't you tell her to leave before the kiss?"

"I did. I was in the process of telling her to leave when she kissed me. And I was trying to keep her quiet because I thought you were asleep and I didn't want her to wake you up."

"That's sweet".

"It's the truth".

"I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you".

"Thank you".

She got up and went and got the phones they had gotten and plugged them in to charge. She loaded her minutes onto her phone.

"We need to figure out tomorrow".

"what do you mean?"

"Well, you have to be at work at 8, and I have to be at work at 9. We both get off at 5. So, you can drop me off and then take the car and come back and get me if you want, or I can take a bus and you take the car".

"I don't want you to have to take a bus. What if I drop you off and then come pick you up?"

"I'm fine with that".

She got up and went and put the sheets in the dryer, and then started working on dinner.

She popped her head back into the living room.

"Do you want baked potatoes with dinner, or mashed potatoes?"

"Baked, I guess".

She got the potatoes in the oven, and then came back to the couch.

"We forgot to get firewood at the store".

"I will run get some when the game is over".

She got up and got a blanket, and covered herself with it.

"I guess since we are going to live together, we should figure out somethings about each other".

"Like what?"

"Like, what setting do you like on the thermostat?"

"I like it at 70 in the winter and 69 in the summer".

"I can live with that. I have to have a fan on me at night".

"Same here. And what about coffee? How do you like your coffee?"

"With some creamer in it, the sweeter the better".

"I think we can live together without too many issues".

"I hope so. There's only one bed".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding…I know you would never kick me out of the bed".

"Don't push it".

She went to lay down on the couch, and pulled the covers around her.

"Is the TV too loud?"

"It's fine. I just have a bit of a headache".

"Well, you are in luck, because I happen to have the perfect remedy".

He got up and went and got a bag of frozen vegetables and brought it back to her.

"Here, sit up."

She sat up.

"Now turn this way". He sat behind her.

"Put your head between your knees".

She did, and he placed a bag of frozen vegetables on the back of her neck.

"Ohhh that's cold".

"I'm sorry, let me get you a towel".

He got up and got her a towel, and put it under the bag of vegetables.

Then, he started rubbing her shoulders.

"That feels amazing".

"What part of your head is your headache in?"

"The top front, I think".

He found a specific pressure point, and rubbed it for a few minutes.

"Is this helping?"

"Yes, it is. How do you know how to do this?"

"Had an accident when I was in the navy and they sent me to a chiropractor. He told me about using pressure points to alleviate the pain".

She reached up and took the veggies off her neck, and sat up some.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

She got up to go to the kitchen, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

She fell back into his lap, and his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much fervor as he had kissed her. Both of them wanted this kiss to last as long as possible.

She broke the kiss when she heard the dryer go off.

"I have to go get that", she stammered. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

When she got to the laundry room, she pulled the sheets out of the dryer and hurriedly took them to their room.

He followed her in there.

"Here, let me help you".

"That's ok, I got it".

"Jennifer, I don't mind helping. Honest. I don't expect you to make all my meals and do all the housework by yourself".

"Alright. Here, put the pillowcases on the pillows".

She finished making the bed, and went and changed into some cotton lounging pants and a t-shirt.

"Jonathan, what time do you want to eat?"

"How about in an hour and a half?"

"Perfect".

She went to the kitchen and he went to the living room.

A few minutes later, he heard her yell for him.

"Jonathan, can you please do me a favor and open the back door?"

"Certainly".

About 30 seconds later, she came through the kitchen towards the back door carrying the grill.

She carried it through the door, and out onto the patio, and set it down.

"How did you…..?"

"I used to live on a farm. I carried hay bales from one stall to the other, from the truck to the stalls, stuff like that. This was a little heavier but I'm ok".

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would have helped you if you had asked. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. A little winded, but I'm ok".

He took her hand and walked her over to the swing.

They sat down on the swing for a little bit, and he put his arm around her.

"It's pretty out here".

"Yeah, it is".

"Jonathan, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? No, you don't make me nervous".

"No, not me. I mean, I'm glad I don't make you nervous. But I meant are you nervous about tomorrow, starting a new job and all that?"

"Oh. No, I've worked in factories before. I'm sure I'll be fine".

"I'm scared".

"I'm not scared of you".

"Would you stop! I'm being serious and you are making fun. I've never worked in a job that wasn't writing related, since I graduated college".

"I'm sure you will do just fine".

"I hope so. Everything is so out of place…"

"I know. But we will get through it. We just have to be patient and take it one day at a time".

She nodded.

"I for one, can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck here with".

She could feel her face blushing.

"I better go check on the potatoes".

She hurriedly got up and went inside. A minute later, he followed her.

She was getting the potatoes out of the oven when he came into the kitchen.

"We should probably start the grill soon".

"Not until we talk first".

"Talk? About what?"

"About the fact that you have been all over me about my feelings for you, but every time I bring them up, you run out of the room like a scared cat".

"Nice, Jonathan".

"I didn't mean it ugly, Jennifer. I'm just saying you run out of the room as fast as you can get out".

"It's complicated."

"Explain it to me."

"It's just…we have to be here for god knows how long, and if things don't work out, we still have to be here together, and that will be extremely awkward. I'm just trying to avoid that. Plus, I've been hurt before, and I don't want to get hurt again. And things are just so messed up right now".

"What's messed up?"

"Well, for one, I can't give you a kid. And also, we are in hiding from the mob, and we barely know each other. I don't normally do things like this".

"It's ok, Jennifer. I'm not looking for someone who can give me a child. And I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. If things don't work out, then we will figure it out then. We can call the agent and ask for a transfer, whatever you want. But at least give you and me a shot".

She thought about it and realized he was right. She should give it a shot.

"Jonathan-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he captured her lips with his again and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her so passionately and intently that it made her toes curl. He felt her relax in his embrace and give in to the kiss, as he held her a little tighter.

He broke the kiss and kissed her on the forehead.

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Give us a shot", he whispered.

She nodded.

He kissed her again, backing her up against the kitchen counter. He took her face in his hands as he kissed her, and she ran her hands up his chest.

She finally broke the kiss.

"We need to get dinner started".

He picked her up and put her on the counter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He started kissing her neck.

"Just the steaks right? And the baked potatoes?"

"Mmm hmmm. Unless you want me to make something else for you".

"No, it's fine".

She kissed him again, and then he helped her off the counter.

She got out plates, and put the steaks on one and set it on the counter.

He took the steaks outside after he got the grill turned on, and she brought the baked potatoes out a minute later, and put them on the grill also.

She went inside and poured herself a glass of wine and got him a beer.

She took him the beer and handed it to him.

"You must have been reading my mind".

They clinked her glass to his bottle, and she rubbed his back some while he was grilling.

"You know, this is the first day I think I've seen you not in a suit".

"Yeah, it feels strange. Nice, but strange".

She stood out there with him till their steaks were finished, and she took everything inside while he turned the grill off.

After a nice dinner, they did the dishes together, and then he went to watch TV while she went and took a bubble bath.

She put on her pajamas after her bath and came and joined him in the living room and found that he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He was so cute when he was sleeping. She sat there looking at him for a long time.

She kissed his cheek and ran her fingernails along his neck and gave him a few kisses.

"Jonathan…Jonathan…"

He woke up and looked at her.

"Go to bed, you're fast asleep".

He nodded.

He took her hand and stood up, and walked around the house turning everything off and locking the doors.

She was in bed when he came in to change.

"Do you want your side of the bed warmed up?"

"No, it's fine".

She turned her side of the bed on low, and a few minutes later, he crawled into bed next to her.

"What time do you want the alarm set for?"

"6".

She scooted closer to him, and he put his arm around her waist.

They fell asleep together.

***Monday Morning***

They woke up when the alarm went off. He held her a little closer.

"You gotta get up".

"I don't want to".

She grinned.

"I don't want you to, either. But we can't skip our first day".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then got up and got in the shower.

She went and made coffee, and brought him a mug in the bathroom.

She jumped in the shower after he was out, and then after she was dressed, they went and made breakfast.

After she was done eating, she started making his lunch.

"Do you want a ham sandwich or a turkey sandwich?"

"Turkey."

"Mayo or mustard?"

"Mustard."

"what else do you want on it?"

"Lettuce, tomato and pickle, please".

She fixed his sandwich perfectly, and packed it into a bag for him.

After his lunch was made, she quickly made hers and they headed out.

He dropped her off in the parking lot.

"Bye, have a good day".

"You too".

He kissed her goodbye a few times, and then she went inside.

He drove to the factory, and began his job while she began hers.

Both of them were out of their element, but tried to make the best of it. Both of them couldn't quit thinking about the other one, and looking at the clock to see when they could see each other again.

Jennifer got the hang of her job pretty quickly and made friends with some of the girls who worked there.

Jonathan stayed busy with his job. He was moved around a lot-driving the forklift, loading and unloading pallets, loading and unloading trucks.

He was majorly tired when he came to pick Jennifer up.

They came in and he went to take a shower, while she started dinner.

After he was out of the shower, he came and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Want me to finish up dinner so you can go take a shower?"

"I'm fine. It's almost ready".

"What are we eating?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread and salad".

"Sounds yummy".

"I hope you like it".

"How much longer?"

"About 15 minutes".

"So, tell me about your new job".

"Well, I do a lot of things. I was driving a forklift, and then they had me unloading/loading the pallets, and putting them on the truck. It was busy work, but it was hard work too. What about you, what's your job like?"

"Well, the girls are nice. Very sweet and helpful. Basically I'm just signing people in for their appointments, printing off the forms they need to fill out, and calling and verifying their insurance. Best part of my day was eating lunch outside. It was so quiet and peaceful".

"Best part of my day was that sandwich you made me. Best turkey sandwich I've ever had".

"Glad you liked it".

"what's your secret?"

"Put the mustard on both sides of the turkey, and not on the bread. Put the tomato in the middle, pickle next to it, and lettuce on the outside on one end, cheese on the outside on the other, and it keeps the bread from getting soggy".

"Ahh…. You are so smart".

"Well, thank you. I'm going to run change clothes and then we can eat".

She came back a few minutes later, and took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Is this store-bought lasagna?"

"No. I used store bought sauce, but assembled it myself. I made it extra cheesy".

She took it to the table and they served themselves.

He took a few bites.

"This is amazing. Secret recipe?"

"Thank you. No, not a secret. I kind of meshed two recipes together. Sausage instead of beef for the sauce, and extra cheese layers, plus I like the sauce thick, so that's what I bought at the store".

"This is so good".

Jonathan had seconds, and then helped do the dishes when they were finished.

She picked a movie on tv, and they watched it together on the couch. She sat behind him and gave him a backrub while they watched.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

She rubbed his back for about 25 minutes, and then let him lay back against her chest. She scratched his head some, and then just wrapped her arms around him.

After their movie was over, he got up off the couch and then helped her up.

He locked up the house while she went and changed into her pajamas.

He changed out of his lounging clothes into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

She came to bed after rubbing on a coat of baby oil.

She nestled onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not in the least".

He kissed her forehead.

"Honey…we still need to dye our hair".

"I know. What if we pick up the stuff and do it when we get home from work tomorrow night?"

"Honey…we don't know what we are doing. We should go to a salon. I can make us some appointments for after work".

"Yeah, you're right. That's probably best".

"Do you think it's safe for us to go out to eat some time, or go see a movie in town?"

"I mean, we can't be prisoners in the house forever. If that's what they intended they wouldn't have found us jobs".

"Good point".

She kissed his chest a few times, and lightly ran her fingernails across his chest.

A few minutes later, she fell asleep on his chest. He held her close and fought the urge to call Max. He missed him, he was a like a dad to him.

He thought about all the things he couldn't wait to tell Max, but the first one was that he had found the woman he was going to marry.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan's alarm went off, and realized that they were all snuggled up together.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You better get up".

She kissed him on the cheek a few times.

"Hmmmm", he moaned.

"We have to go to work. You get a shower, and I will start the coffee, honey".

He puckered his lips for a kiss, and she happily gave him a few.

He was in the shower when she came back with coffee for both of them.

She went and took a shower in the other bathroom and then came back and got ready.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She went and started breakfast for the both of them. Bacon, egg, and cheese bagel sandwiches.

He came into the kitchen, just as she was making their lunches.

"Do you want lasagna for lunch, or a sandwich?"

"We don't have a microwave, so sandwich."

"Is one sandwich enough?"

"I could eat two".

"You got it".

She made his sandwiches and got his lunch all packed and started on hers.

"So, I'm going to call a salon today while I'm working and make us some appointments. What do you want done?"

"Just a dye job and a trim".

"Got it, Mr. Keaton".

"I will never get used to that name".

"I know, me either".

They headed to the car then, and he opened her door for her.

"Thank you".

He dropped her off at work, and kissed her goodbye.

"See you later, honey".

"Have a good day".

'Melanie' got to work and had back to back patients for the first hour. She finally had time to ask someone who they would recommend for a haircut that could get them in that day.

"I love Cute Cuts on Patterson Ave, downtown. They stay open late, and they cut men's hair, women's hair, kids' hair, plus they do color, extensions, whatever".

"Perfect! Thank you."

She got out the phone book, looked up the number, and called and made an appointment.

"We can see you and your husband at 6".

"Great, thank you so much".

She got back to work, and about an hour later, there was a delivery.

A dozen beautiful pink and white roses in a crystal vase.

"Melanie, they are for you".

"For me? How sweet".

She dug for the card, and then opened it.

"Hope you are having a great day. -Wesley".

"Who is the secret admirer?"

"My…husband. Wesley".

"Husband? I didn't know you were married".

"Yes, I am. I forgot to wear my rings this morning".

The ladies all hammered on about how their husbands would never send them flowers and how lucky 'Melanie' is.

"Yeah, he's something special, all right".

They got back to work, and then she went to lunch. She had a few extra minutes, so she went into an empty patient room.

She dug her cell phone out and called her father.

"Hi Walter? It's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"Sure. So good to hear from you. One second".

"Hi sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you".

"I miss you too. How are things?"

"Good, I suppose. We are both adjusting."

"I know you can't tell me anything, but I hope that you are safe and being careful".

"Yes, I am. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I promise, try not to worry ok?"

"I promise. Listen, I can't talk too long. I'll try to call again later in the week. I love you".

"I love you too. Stay safe and thanks for calling".

She hung up and went back to her desk.

She felt better now that she had talked to her dad.

They finished out her day and then Jonathan picked her up at 5:30.

She kissed him as she got in the car.

"Hi".

"Hi. Thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, we start work at 8. And at 10, we get a 15 minute break. And in the employee break room, they have all these papers everywhere, and I saw an ad for a florist's shop, that just so happened to be right across the street from the factory. So, today, when they said it was break time, I got in the car and ran over there".

"You are so sweet". She laced her hand through his.

"Ok, so I made us appointments. We have to be there in 30 minutes. Head towards downtown".

As they drove, she told him about how the girls were asking about her husband.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I forgot to wear my rings this morning".

"Good cover".

They got to the salon, and Jonathan went first.

"I want to lighten my hair some, and I want to cut it thinner".

His hair didn't take long at all. When he was finished, Jennifer looked at him.

"Why don't you leave and then come back and get me?"

"I can do that. I'll be back in an hour."

She grabbed his hand and he kissed hers.

She decided to go blonder, with some caramel highlights, and they gave her a blunt cut at the end.

He was back when he said he would be, and came and sat by her, and waited while they cut her hair and then dried it and styled it.

His hair was now a lighter shade of dark brown, and was cut very thin.

After they were done, they paid the stylist and tipped her very handsomely, and then headed home.

"Do you want to stop and get dinner?"

"Can we get it to go?"  
"Absolutely".

They picked a little Mexican food truck, and a few minutes later, they were on their way home.

When they got home, she went and changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and he put on some lounging clothes.

They settled on the couch so they could eat in front of the TV.

She fed him bites of her quesadilla, and he fed her bites of his burrito.

Despite the fact that they were eating in front of the TV, their dinner felt romantic.

She cleaned up their trash when they were done, and then came back to the couch.

"I have a surprise for you. But, you need to tell me if you want it now or later".

"Oh, that's not fair. I really want it now".

"Ok, close your eyes".

She closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you can open them".

"Ok".

He got the room ready, and then came back to her.

"Ok, you can open your eyes".

She opened her eyes and didn't see anything different.

"Am I missing something?"

"No. The surprise isn't in here".

He handed her a card.

She opened it.

"1. The way you carry yourself. That's the first thing I noticed about you."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Now you have to go find the envelope marked '2'. All your clues are in the house, no going outside."

He followed her as she walked around.

She found the second envelope in the kitchen, by the coffee maker.

"Your eyes. You have the most beautiful, mesmerizing eyes".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Is there a third one?"

He nodded.

She walked around and found the third one on the dining room table.

"You aren't selfish, but rather you are the most genuine person I know".

She gave him a hug.

She looked past him and saw that there was a 4th envelope taped to the door to the hallway.

She grabbed the 4th envelope and opened it.

"You let me do romantic things like this".

She read it a few times. She looked at him confused.

"I don't understand".

"Well, let me show you".

He leaned down and scooped her up and then opened the door. The hallway was covered in rose petals, and their bedroom had candles lit everywhere, and rose petals sprinkled on the bed.

He set her down next to the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you".

"It's not over yet".

He walked over and turned her side of the bed down.

"I turned on the mattress pad for you. I was thinking, if you want, that it could be your turn to get a backrub".

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him as she hugged him.

"Ok. But first…I need to give you something. I decided earlier that I was going to get you this, because you mentioned it. But, I knew I couldn't give you this without giving you a backstory to go with it. So, this is your backstory, and here is the part that goes with it."

"What are you talking about?"

He opened his nightstand and pulled out a box.

He took both of her hands, and then opened the box and put a small wedding band with diamonds across it on her ring finger. And then, he leaned forward, and kissed her. He slipped an engagement ring on her ring finger and kissed her again.

"I can't believe you did this".

"Well, you said that the girls at work asked about your rings, so I got you rings. And when I was checking out, the salesman asked me if I had a plan to propose to you in a dramatic fashion. And I told them I hadn't decided. So, I came up with one because I figured you would need something to say in case the girls at work asked you how your husband proposed. So, you can tell them that he wrote down things that he loved about you and put them around the house and made you look for them, and then he carried you to the bedroom and had candles lit and rose petals everywhere."

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"That is so sweet".

"I got one too." He opened another box and showed her his wedding ring. It was a platinum band with a rope-like edge.

She took it out of the box, and leaned up and kissed him, and then slipped his ring on his finger.

"Melanie and Wesley are now man and wife".

She went and turned on the lamp on the nightstand and looked at her ring. It was a 2-carat, cushion cut diamond on a tapered diamond band, set in platinum.

"Jonathan, this is exquisite".

"You deserve the best".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you".

She let go of him, and went and put on a robe, and came back to bed.

"Do you have massage oil?"

"No, I think I forgot that".

"It's ok, I have some".

She went and got some from the bathroom and brought it to him.

"Can you run this under the hot water for a minute? Pretty please?"

"Absolutely".

She climbed under the covers and was laying on her stomach when he came back.

He climbed on top of her back, and started rubbing the massage oil into her skin.

"You can go as deep as you want, you won't hurt me, I promise".

He rubbed her back as deep as he could, making sure that he covered all of it.

He stopped when he got to her butt.

"Oh, Jonathan, could you do my glutes? Use your elbows and do hard small circles".

"Ok, sure".

He noticed that she was wearing pink lacy underwear. It looked really good on her.

She moaned loudly as he rubbed her glutes, and about 20 minutes later, he leaned forward and kissed her neck a few times.

"Feel better?"

"Oh yes".

He climbed off her and under the covers.

She rolled over and faced him.

"Thank you, that was an amazing massage".

"You're welcome. Did you really like the butt rub?"

"Let me show you how good it feels".

She took his shirt off of him, and put it on, and then climbed on top of his back.

She raised up on her knees.

"Pants off, honey".

He shimmied out of his pajama pants, and then she sat down on him.

She reached over and grabbed the massage oil, and gave him a really good lower back massage, before she moved into giving him a deep-tissue elbow massage on his glutes.

"Whoa, that feels great. Don't stop…keep doing that".

She rubbed his glutes for several minutes, and then gave him a back scratch.

After about 10 minutes, he turned his head to the side.

"Raise up, darling".

She raised up on her knees and he turned over and pulled her down on top of him.

"Jonathan!"

He rolled them till she was on her back.

"You are so beautiful".

"I'm a mess, but thank you".

He started to lift his shirt up, and she helped him get it off her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a romantic kiss that seemed to have no end. He moved his lips to her neck, as she put her fingers in his hair, and let out a gasp.

He squeezed her perfectly round breasts, and she ran her fingernails up and down his back.

He slinked down her body, and paused to suck on her taut nipples for a moment, eliciting a rather audible gasp from her.

He sucked on her nipple while he reached down and tugged her panties off her. She helped him get his boxer briefs off, and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

She framed her face with her hands as she kissed him.

He plunged into her, making her cry out, and started kissing her neck.

It was sensual, romantic, over the top, and intense. He was pushing all of her sexual buttons, making her feel things that no other man had ever made her feel.

"Jona….than…..honey…."

He took them into ecstasy together, and collapsed on top of her as his body shook inside her with release.

"You were incredible".

"So were you".

They laid there kissing and cuddling for a while, and just holding each other.

He leaned down and kissed her jawbone.

"I hope Wesley and Melanie enjoyed that as much as we did".

She laughed and squeezed them.

"I'm positive Melanie did".

"Wesley was a fan too".

He chuckled and kissed her a few times.

"When is your next off day?"

"Saturday and Sunday. You?"

"I have to work Saturday till 1. Off Sunday".

"I can't wait till we have a day off".

"Me either".

He kissed her a few times, and then they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

***A month later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had settled into a comfortable routine-sharing meals, the car, and their bed. They made love just about every day, and had settled into their lives as the Keatons.

Jennifer had made fast friends with two of the girls in the office-Kristin and Rachel.

They invited her to go to dinner with them one night, and she agreed.

Jonathan had bought them a second car-a white Ford Explorer that was a few years old. Jennifer inherited the Jeep.

They had now been in the program almost about a month and a half.

They had started using their phones all the time to send each other messages during the day.

She was home before him the night that she and Kristin and Rachel were going to dinner.

She was about to walk out the door when he got home.

"Hi honey. I'm going to dinner with the girls from work. Now, listen, I made you dinner-It's on the stove. Spaghetti sauce is in the little pot, noodles are in the strainer in the sink. I won't be out too late."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Have fun. Be careful, stick to our backstory. Wake me up if I'm asleep when you get home". He kissed her a few times.

"You got it".

She tweaked his nose and kissed him again.

She had changed into destructed skinny jeans, black peep toe heels, and a sparkly black sweater.

"I'll text you where we end up, ok?"

"Ok".

She headed out, and he headed for the shower.

They met at Wink, an eclectic restaurant with modern fare.

They shared several laughs and a bottle of wine.

The waiter spoke to them in a French accent. Without thinking, Jennifer spoke fluent French back.

They had a short conversation, and then the waiter went to put their order in.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, I speak 5 languages besides English".

"What are they?"

"French, Spanish, Polish, Mandarin, and Italian. Oh, and German, so I was wrong. 6 languages".

"Where did you learn 6 languages?"

"Well, I learned French when I was growing up. I learned Spanish in high school. Polish came from my grandmother. German, Italian, and Mandarin came from my travels and when I was in college. I was a linguistics major".

"That's so fascinating".

"So, how did you wind up in Denver?"

"Oh, well, Wesley, my husband, wanted to start over somewhere new. So, we literally spun the globe and landed on Denver. We came here, found a house, applied for jobs, and then we moved here a couple weeks later".

"That's so cool. My husband is nowhere near that spontaneous".

"Mine either".

She tried to change the subject but they keep bringing it back to her. She answered their questions as best she could. Around 10, they decided to call it a night.

She dug her phone out of her purse to text Jonathan, and saw that he had sent her a text.

"Dinner was great…how about dessert in bed?"

She responded back "Hell yes, leaving now".

They paid their tab and then left. Jennifer asked for a bottle of champagne, to go, uncorked and they added it to her check. They were all pleased that the office was closed the next day for a doctor's conference.

"What are you and Wesley going to do with that bottle?"

"Oh, we like Champagne. It's how we celebrate special occasions. And he got a raise at work today, so we are celebrating. See you Monday".

She drove home and pulled into the garage, shutting the garage door behind her before she got out of the car.

She slipped the bottle of champagne into the fridge and went to find Jonathan.

He was asleep on the couch.

She went and put on a white short nightgown, and came back to him.

She straddled his lap, and started kissing his neck to wake him up.

"Honey….wake up….", she whispered in his ear.

"No….no…." Jonathan was dreaming.

"Honey….wake up".

"No!" He pushed her away, still in his dream state. She tumbled off his lap and onto the floor, landing with a scream.

He woke up when he heard her scream, and saw her on the floor.

She got up and walked away to the bedroom.

He got up and followed her, and found her in bed.

He climbed into bed next to her and tried to put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me, please".

"Babe, I'm sorry. I was dreaming. I don't even know what happened".

"You pushed me, that's what happened. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Jonathan".

He sighed, and rolled over and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when the alarm went off. He was careful not to wake Jennifer.

She woke up after he had left, and spent the day doing laundry, cleaning their house, and running errands.

She went and got a mani/pedi, and did some shopping and got home about 30 minutes before he did.

She was sitting outside on the swing when he came home.

He came and sat next to her.

"Hi".

"Hi". He leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"Please tell me how you fell last night. All of it, no matter what".

"Do you remember how you told me to wake you up when I got home?"

He nodded.

"I was trying to. And you were dreaming. And I sat in your lap and kissed you several times and you kept saying no, and then you pushed me, very hard, and I fell onto the floor".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I remember dreaming, but I don't remember what the dream was about. Are you ok? I'm really sorry".

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine".

"I am. That dredged up some horrible memories that I don't wish to think about. But I promise you, I'm fine".

"I feel horrible. How can I make this up to you?"

"That's not necessary. I realize you didn't do it on purpose".

"We could have a redo of what we were going to do last night, if you want".

"What were we going to do?"

"Well, I went to the store and picked up dessert, and I figured we could have some of it in bed".

"I brought something home for us too. I wasn't sure if you would like it, though. What kind of dessert did you get?"

"Mini cakes. Two for you, two for me. You have a devil's food and a white chocolate raspberry. I have a strawberry shortcake and a lemon with chocolate icing".

"Devil's food? You got me devil's food?"

He nodded. "You like that or something?"

"It's my favorite".

"Oh, well what a good pick I made. What did you bring?"

"A bottle of Dom Perignon".

"Nice".

She put her hand on his.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"This". He leaned over and kissed her, as her fingers grazed his cheeks.

"You can have that whenever you want". She kissed him again.

"Now, seriously. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me".

"You got it".

She stood up and went inside to start cooking while he went to take a shower.

She decided on beef kebabs and lemon parmesan rice.

She quickly made the kebabs while the rice was cooking, and was outside grilling when he came out.

"Here, I'll do that".

He took the tongs from her and she embraced him.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

"Honey, have you heard from Agent Weatherington?"

"No, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I'm just wondering how much longer we are going to have to do this".

"Getting tired of me already?"

"No, don't be silly. I didn't mean that. I meant, I'm ready to quit playing Melanie and Wesley, and for us to be Jonathan and Jennifer again".

"I'm not."

She gave him a surprised look.

"Hear me out. Jennifer Edwards lives in New York. Jonathan Hart can be in New York some, but he basically lives in California. Jonathan doesn't want to be with Jennifer some, he wants to be with her all the time. But he cannot do that if she's in New York. However, Melanie and Wesley, the only world they know is Colorado. Denver is where they started and where they will end. And, I'm not ready for us to end yet".

"That's sweet. I hadn't thought of it like that. What are we going to do when this is over?"

"Well, we will have a decision to make."

She nodded.

They took the kebabs inside then, and she got the rice out of the oven.

They had just finished dinner when their house phone rang.

He went and answered it.

"Hello? Hi….ok, I'll be right there".

He hung up.

"I'm sorry darling, there is an emergency at the factory and they are calling all of us in".

"It's alright. When will you be back?"

"I have no idea".

He went and changed clothes, and then came back to the kitchen. She was doing the dishes.

"Want me to make you a sandwich just in case?"

"No, I don't think I'll have time to eat it."

She nodded.

He kissed her a few times.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Maybe I'll have tomorrow off if we work all night".

"That would be nice".

"Keep a warm spot for me?"

She nodded, and leaned up and kissed him a few more times.

He left, and she locked up behind him.

She watched a movie on TV and read a little, and then went to bed around 11. He had been gone since 6.

She sent him a text.

"Any news on when you can leave?"

"Nope. Probably going to be here a few more hours".

"Ok. See you when you get home".

She put her phone away and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

She woke up around 8, and realized that Jonathan still wasn't home.

She made breakfast and saved him some, and then went and showered and got dressed. She was sitting on the couch when she heard the garage door open around 1 p.m.

He walked in a few minutes later dirty, sweaty, and exhausted.

She went to him and hugged him.

"How about a hot bath?"

He nodded.

She went and drew them a hot bath, and had him lean back against her when he got in the tub. She scrubbed his back for him, and shampooed his hair, and then rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes.

She rinsed his hair for him, and then they got out and dried off.

He put on some pajamas, and she put on one of his pajama tops.

He climbed into bed, and she climbed on to his back. She took her foam roller and rolled it up and down his back and legs. Within 5 minutes, he was fast asleep.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, and then climbed off him.

She put on some pajama pants and changed into a t-shirt, and went to start dinner in the crockpot.

She was in the kitchen checking on the crock pot when he woke up, around 6. He came and put his arms around her.

"Hey".

"Hi". She turned and kissed him.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Oh, yes".

"So, what was the big emergency?"

"Someone screwed an order up and we had to load 25 extra trucks. We had to box the stuff, load the pallet, load the pallet onto the truck, and then start all over."

"Wow".

"Yeah. I'm finding out a lot of things. The guys that work there aren't being treated very fairly. And the management knows that they are supposed to give them full breaks, but they refuse to. They violate a lot of laws. And the thing is, the union is renegotiating contracts. And I could help them, and they would win. But if I do that, they might suspect that my background is more extensive than what they think. But if I don't help them, they will end up with a crappy deal".

She embraced him for a few minutes.

"You know, we could both give up our other lives, sell our stuff, and live here, doing what we are doing now, as Jonathan and Jennifer, instead of being Melanie and Wesley".

"I can't do that. You can't do that either".

"I know. But it would keep us together".

"There are other ways for us to keep us together".

She rested her forehead against his.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished".

"I made chili".

"sounds amazing".

She made him a bowl and he took it to the table. He was about ½ way finished with his bowl by the time she got hers to the table.

He ate two more bowls, and then helped her clean up the kitchen.

When they were finished, she took his hand and led him to the back door.

"Want to go on a date with me?"

"You know I do. But, baby, I'm exhausted".

"Let me tell you where I want to go".

She opened the door and pointed to the hot tub.

"Great idea".

"I'm going to go put on my suit."

He went outside and got the hot tub cover off and turned the hot tub on and then went back to their bedroom.

She was putting on a shimmery pale pink bikini.

He grabbed them towels and stripped down to his boxer briefs, and then went and got the champagne from the fridge. He grabbed two glasses and went out to the hot tub.

She had just climbed in.

He climbed in beside her and handed her the two glasses. He uncorked the champagne, and poured them each a glass.

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

She laced her fingers through his as she leaned back and soaked.

They soaked in silence for a little bit, and when she finished her glass, she reached over and set her glass down.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She gave him a kiss and then straddled his lap.

He reached behind him and set his glass down, and returned his full attention to her.

"Are you tired, honey? We can go in if you want".

"If we do, I'm not going to want to go to bed".

"Honey, you need your rest. We can come out here again".

"Baby, you're in my lap now. I want to enjoy it some".

She nodded.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. Nothing to be sorry for".

He pulled her closer and kissed her nice and slow, and she nibbled on his lower lip some. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash.

"Lightning babe, we need to get out".

They climbed out of the hot tub and dried off, and he turned it off. She grabbed the champagne and their glasses and took them inside.

She was in the bathroom hanging up her bathing suit when he came in.

She had put on a bright blue short nightgown with white lace trim.

After they were both changed, they got into bed, and she snuggled up to his chest.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Goodnight, I lov-".

She sat up and looked at him.

He was passed out cold.


	14. Chapter 14

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept in. He got up around 9 and made her breakfast in bed, and brought it to her.

She woke up, and saw that he was bringing a tray through the door.

"what a surprise!"

"Yep, it's all for you".

"Thank you".

He had made her strawberries and cream waffles, sliced fruit, and some avocado toast, and a mimosa.

"Want some?"

"No thank you. I have a tray. I'll be right back".

He kissed her and then went and got his tray and came back.

After breakfast in bed, she took a shower while he did the dishes.

She came into the kitchen, and saw him doing the dishes.

"Here, let me help".

"No baby, I got this. It's alright".

"Honey…I love it when we do it together. How about you wash and I'll dry?"

"Ok, that's a deal".

She grabbed a dish towel, and started drying the dishes as he washed them.

"Is there anything specific you want to do today?"

"Spend time with you".

"Well, we need to go to the grocery store, and I need to do laundry and change the bed".

"We can do all of that".

She put the dishes away, and then went and got a piece of paper, and started making a grocery list.

"Honey, do you want turkey sandwiches for lunch, or ham, or something else?"

"Both, I guess. We can pick it out at the store".

After she had made the list, he went and got a shower and got dressed, and then they headed to the store.

They were back in about an hour, and she did some meal prepping for the week.

She found him in the living room, watching football.

She came and laid down and put her head in his lap.

"Want to take a nap with me, honey?"

He started rubbing her back.

"Great idea".

She sat up and they got all comfy and he covered them with a blanket.

She settled onto his chest.

"Honey…when we finally get out of this, what then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you want? Do you want to go back to California, or do you want to go to New York with me?"

"My life is in California".

"Well, my life is in New York".

"I know. I guess we can see each other when we are both in New York".

"That's it?"

"What? I can be in New York a lot".

"Yeah, but doing something you can do and doing something you want to do are two different things".

"Jennifer-"

"Let's say it's right now. Today is our last day here, and tomorrow we go back to our lives. Are you really planning on you going back to California and me going back to New York and us only seeing each other when you come to New York?"

"That's what the situation is, Jennifer. My business is in California".

"Unbelievable".

She sat up and climbed off him and the couch and headed to their room.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to take a nap with you".

He sighed as she closed the bedroom door.

She laid on the bed, and tried not to be upset, but it was hard. She felt like such a fool, for believing that he would put their relationship above everything else. Maybe their relationship wasn't real, maybe it had just been part of the story for their alter egos while in protective custody. She felt ridiculous for having let him in, and decided she was going to protect herself no matter what. She had let him break through the walls that she had put up around herself, but not any longer. Now, she was going to put up taller, stronger, better walls, so that nobody would ever be able to hurt her again.

About 2 hours later, she came out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Jonathan was asleep on the couch. She didn't wake him up or even go near him. She made dinner, and left him some on the stove.

She had just finished and was in the kitchen when he woke up.

He came up behind her.

"Can we talk a minute?"

She turned to face him.

"We don't need to".

"Yes, I think we do".

"Well, we aren't going to, because I'm not interested".

She put her dishes in the dishwasher and moved past him and headed to the bedroom.

He followed her.

"Jennifer-"

"You made your choice, Jonathan. And now I've made mine. This isn't open for discussion".

"So that's it? You just get to decide for me that we aren't discussing this and that my side doesn't matter?"

"Why not? You decided for the both of us that everything ends when we leave here, how is this any different?"

"I didn't decide anything".

"I was there, Jonathan. I was asking you what you wanted, and your answer made it clear that you didn't want me".

She picked out a nightgown and took it into the bathroom to change, out of his view.

"To be fair, you put me on the spot. And you didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what, exactly? How you are putting me second behind everything else? You said you "could" come to New York. But you didn't say you were going to".

"I didn't say I wouldn't either".

She came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Jennifer, can we just stop fighting? This experience is hard enough".

"Oh? Well let me make it easier for you. From this point on, we are nothing more than roommates. You take care of yourself, and I will take care of myself, and then whenever this ends, we can each go back to our lives without the other one".

"Is that really what you want? You want us to breakup?"

"What I want apparently matters to nobody".

"That's not true, babe. Everything about you matters to me".

"You have a funny way of showing it."

She reached up and turned out the light and rolled away from him.

"Goodnight".

He sighed and went and changed into his pajamas. He left the room and went and watched TV for a bit, and then came back to bed later.

He wanted so bad to hold her, and kiss her, but he respected the fact that she didn't want that.

He managed to fall asleep a few minutes later.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and saw that she was still sleeping.

He got up and grabbed a shower, and then got dressed.

She was awake and in the kitchen when he came out.

They were quiet. He wanted so bad for her to talk to him. He didn't want to argue, so he was afraid to say anything.

She wanted him to sweep her into his arms and tell her that it would be ok, and he hadn't done that.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, and started making his breakfast.

She left the kitchen and went to shower and get dressed.

She came out to find him still sitting at the table.

She walked past to him into the kitchen and started making her lunch.

He came up to her, kissed her on the cheek, and said "Have a good day", before walking out the door.

***Later that morning***

Jennifer was at work, and they were busy. She barely had a moment to think between patients.

Around 11, there was a delivery.

"Melanie Keaton".

"That's me".

The delivery guy put a dozen roses on the desk in front of her, and a small pink box with a white ribbon next to the flowers.

She signed for it, and then got back to work.

About 20 minutes later, things started to slow down, so she dug for the card.

"Nobody else I'd rather be here with. We can figure this out together, we just have to trust each other- Wesley".

She opened the pink box to find a perfect single serving size devil's food cake.

It was sweet, but this issue was real. It couldn't be fixed with roses and cake.

She got back to work, and a few minutes later, she felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Jonathan.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight. Just wanted you to know so you didn't cook anything".

She texted him back. "That's not necessary".

He responded "Come on, we both deserve a nice night out somewhere. And I know the last thing you want to do is cook and do the dishes".

She thought about it and then responded "Fine".

They had a light afternoon, so she got to leave work about 30 minutes early, and got home before he did.

She changed into a pair of destructed jeans, a pair of gray UGG boots and a gray sweater.

She was sitting on the couch when he got home.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can go".

"Where are we going?"

"How about Japanese?"

"Sounds good".

He went and took a shower and changed clothes, and then came back to the living room.

He followed her to the car, and they had a silent drive to the restaurant.

They were seated rather quickly, and ordered. They pretty much had the table to themselves, which was nice.

He leaned over and put his arm along the back of her chair.

"Did you get some flowers today?"

"Yes. Thank you".

"I meant what I said on the card".

"And I meant what I told you last night".

"You know you don't want us to just be roommates".

"It's the only way we can survive this".

"No, it really isn't. You promised me a month ago you would give us a shot. What happened to that?"

"I gave it a shot, thank you. And it was wonderful. But you have no plans to be with me after this is over, and I have to protect myself. That's all I'm trying to do".

Their chef arrived then so they had to stop talking about it.

After their dinner, they paid the bill and then headed home.

They came inside and she headed to put on her pajamas. She came out of the bedroom and went to the thermostat.

"It is 52 degrees in here. The heat is out".

He went to look at the furnace and couldn't get the pilot light started again.

She went into the office and got the list of numbers they were supposed to call.

She called Agent Weatherington and left him a message to please call her right away.

He built them a fire in the fireplace, while she went and got one of the quilts out of their room and brought it to the couch.

They sat there in the living room not really talking. About 10 minutes later, Agent Weatherington called her back. She handed the phone to Jonathan to talk to him.

He promised to accompany someone to the house within the hour to fix it.

He handed her the phone back, and she put it on the coffee table.

"Can we finish our conversation from earlier?"

"I'm not looking for a fight".

"I'm not either. But I think you are fighting your feelings for me, because of your past."

"And so what if I am?"

"There's another way for us to handle this."

"What is it?"

"One of us could move to be with the other."

"So, you expect me to just move across the country for you?"

"Isn't that what you expect of me?"

"I don't expect anything of you. I had hoped that you would want to".

"I would hope that you would want to also".

"Have you asked me to move across the country? I don't recall telling you no".

"I don't recall you saying yes".

"I don't recall being given an opportunity to say yes or no. I do, however, recall asking you what you want and you acting like you had no plans to even talk to me when this is over, which is pretty telling in itself".

"Ok, this is ridiculous. We can either talk this out like adults, or we can stop talking all together".

"I don't want to talk anymore".

She wrapped the quilt around her, and sat back down on the couch.

"I find it really funny that you don't want to talk anymore when you are the one who brought this up".

"I did not. You brought it up, both today at the restaurant and tonight, here at home".

"I meant you brought it up initially".

"Well, believe me, if I had known that it would lead to us breaking up, I wouldn't have brought it up".

"Tell me something. Why do we have to decide now what we are going to do? Why can't we enjoy whatever time we have and deal with the future when it comes?"

"I have to protect myself, I told you that".

"What if you let me protect you?"

"How can you protect me when you don't even know how you feel about me?"

"I do know how I feel about you, Jennifer. I never said I didn't".

"But you just can't bring yourself to really say it, can you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The other night, when you had come home from working all night, you and I were in bed. And you stopped yourself from telling me that you loved me. Literally stopped yourself in the middle of the sentence. So, obviously, you either don't know how you feel, or you don't mean what you almost said. Either way, I get shafted".

"Is that what this is about? You're upset because I fell asleep and didn't finish telling you how I feel about you?"

"That made me start thinking about all of this. Our conversation yesterday where I asked you point blank was the big trigger".

He reached over and took both her hands.

"Is it not obvious how I feel about you? I love you, Jennifer. I'm in love with you, and I probably have been ever since I met you. You are incredibly sexy, and genuine, and intelligent and you captivate my every thought. Just today at work, I was driving the forklift, and I found myself wondering what you were doing. This dinner tonight wasn't me trying to butter you up so you would stop being upset with me, it was me just wanting to spend time with you. You are the most beautiful woman around, and yes, I do want to spend more time with you when all of this is over. I want to spend all of my time with you when all of this is over. I don't know what that looks like just yet, but I'm willing to figure it out because I'm so in love with you I can't see straight, babe".

She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please don't give up on us, babe. Tell me that you won't give up on us".


	15. Chapter 15

"Jonathan, I-"

"You can tell me anything, Jennifer. Absolutely anything. It's ok".

"It's ok?"

"Yes. If you aren't in love with me, it's ok."

"But I am in love with you, Jonathan. That's why this is so upsetting. I don't want to leave you at all. I didn't want us to fight, I just wanted to know that we were going somewhere. And I didn't want us to break up, I was just trying to protect myself and I didn't see another option. And it's not that I mind moving to California to be with you, because I don't. It's just that I wanted you to want me to move there. And when you didn't ask me to-well, I thought you didn't ask because it wasn't what you wanted".

"Babe, do you remember what happened when you told me that we were just going to be roommates from now on?"

"We went to sleep".

"Yes, we did. Where did we go to sleep?"

"In our bed".

"Exactly. If I was ok with us just being roommates, I would have come out and slept in the other room or slept on the couch, to give you space. But I didn't want that. I wanted to be as close to you as possible. I really and truly hoped that you would wake up this morning and feel different. But, you didn't, so I told myself that you just needed more time. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, and everything I do from here on out will be with you in mind, swear it".

She scooted closer to him and snuggled up to his chest.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for all of this. I really am."

"Nothing to be sorry for, babe. Nothing at all. We just have to communicate better, that's all".

"I can't imagine us going back to our own lives after this".

"Me either. But I promise we will figure it out together. Whatever that looks like, whether I work out of the New York office every other week, or I fly you to California every other week, whatever it is, we will do it together".

He kissed her forehead, and just held her close for a bit.

"Babe, I think when the Agent gets here we need to ask him for an update, after the other guy leaves."

"I agree. Speaking of which, he should be here soon".

Just then, her phone rang.

She handed it to Jonathan so that he could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Agent Weatherington. I'm sorry, but it looks like nobody can come relight the pilot light tonight. If you have to go check into a hotel, I will reimburse you".

"Ok, thank you. When do you think someone can come fix it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest".

"Ok, we should be home by 5:30, if they can come then. Also, we wanted to know if you have any updates on our case?"

"None yet. But we are still working on it, I promise".

"Ok, thank you".

"I will be there with the guy tomorrow at 5:30".

"Great, see you then".

He hung up.

"Nobody can come tonight, but someone will come tomorrow at 5:30, and if you want to go to a hotel, he will reimburse us".

"We have the heated mattress pad, we should be ok".

He got up and put more wood on the fire, and then went and changed into his pajamas and came back to the couch.

She snuggled back on to his chest and he put his arm around her again.

"Honey….were you really thinking about me when you were driving the forklift?"

"Yes. I almost ran it off the side of the ramp".

"That's so cute".

"I told you, I've only thought about you since I first saw you".

"That night at the bar in Iris".

"No, that was the first night we met. I saw you before that".

"You saw me? Where?"

"You walked past my office every day at 12:30 for two weeks, and every day at 12, I took my lunch outside and watched for you, working up the nerve to speak to you".

"Really? Two whole weeks?"

"Yes, two whole weeks. I was only supposed to be in town for a day or two, but I stretched it out to 2 weeks, finally got to meet you, and then stretched it a day or two more, and then finally I had to go back to California. But as soon as I could, I came back to see you".

"Where is your office?"

"Across from the construction zone on 65th"."

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of the construction zone.

"I saw the way you handled the workers, too. You really put them in their place".

"You saw that?"

"I did. And I was so impressed. You really know how to take care of yourself".

"Well, you have to be when you have to start over with next to nothing like I have".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to get into that. It's not important, it was a long time ago".

"I understand".

He took her hands again and kissed her fingers.

"I want you to know, that in this life as Wesley Keaton, you are the most important thing in this life to me. And in my other life as Jonathan, where I own companies and can literally do anything and everything I want to, you will still be the most important person in my life. I promise, you will never come second in my life, ever. I am so in love with you, I can't even tell you how much I love you, Jennifer. You are the most amazing person I have ever met".

She leaned up and kissed him, as he parted her lips with his. Jennifer had never been kissed so romantically in her entire life. Kissing him this way made her heart swell with endless amounts of passion. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end. They finally came up for air, and she leaned her head against his.

"I love you. More than words. And just like you said on my flowers, there isn't anyone else I would rather be doing this with".

He kissed her again and held her close.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to make a phone call now, and check in on my company. It won't take long, but I do need to do it".

She checked her watch. It was almost midnight on the east coast, so she knew it was too late to call her dad.

"Go ahead, I don't mind".

He grabbed his phone off the table and dialed the number, while she settled on to his chest.

"Hello, Stanley, it's Jonathan. Just checking in….Oh? That's great news….How about the McGold merger, did that work out? Great….Glad to hear it…."

Jennifer was drifting off to sleep when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Stanley, did Elliott Manning say he wants us to buy his company or did he say he just wants to partner with us?"

She sat straight up. She moved to the other end of the couch.

"I can't meet with Elliott in person. I might be able to get away with a phone call, though. It would be risky, but I could probably do it".

Memories started flooding her mind, and she started shaking without realizing it.

He noticed that she was upset, but he couldn't figure out why. He reached for her hand and she slapped it away.

"Ok, Stanley, I have to go now. Handle things the way you think they should be handled, ok? I trust you".

He hung up as quickly as he could, and turned his full attention to Jennifer.

"Hey, what is it?"

He tried to put his arm around her.

"No! Don't".

He threw his hands up.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Look, no touching".

She nodded.

He scooted back a little, and then looked at her.

"How about some water?"

She nodded.

He got up and got her some water, and brought it to her.

She took it and drank it, and started to calm down.

"Babe, did I do something to upset you?"

She shook her head.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to tell you."

"Whatever it is, it's ok".

She turned to look at him.

"You cannot do any business with him. I mean, you can if you want to, but if you do, I can't be in your life. I cannot be around for that".

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"Elliot. I cannot be around if you do business with him".

"Ok. I think we are talking about a 3-day meeting, but that's fine".

"No, I mean ever. I'm not trying to be bossy, I swear it. But if he knows that I am near, he will keep trying to come back to get to me through you, and I cannot let that happen".

"If it means that much to you, I will refuse to do business with him at all. But do you mind telling me why?"

"He and I share a past, that didn't end well."

"Did he hurt you? I mean physically?"

She nodded.

"He almost killed me".

He leaned forward, grabbed his phone again, and called Stanley back.

"Stanley, hi, it's Jonathan. I was thinking about it, and I really would prefer it if we don't do any business with Elliott Manning, at all. I know that I said I trust you, and I do trust you, it's not about that. I don't trust him, and I don't want to do any business with him, so I would appreciate it if you would just pull us out of the deal all together, ok? Thank you".

He hung up.

She turned to him.

"Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, do you remember when you tried to wake me up and I was dreaming and you fell off my lap? Is that somehow connected to this?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to go all into the details, but we dated for about 4 months, last year. And he was controlling and narcissistic, and not affectionate or empathetic or anything, and after 4 months, I wanted to be done. I wanted to travel again and I wanted to be free to wake up and not have to walk around on eggshells wondering what kind of mood he was in, and all of that. So, I told him that it wasn't working out, and that I was going to be moving out. He asked for the chance to try and show me a romantic evening. I said no, he kept asking, he eventually wore me down. He promised that if I didn't want to be with him after one last dinner, he would respect that. I went to dinner, he hadn't changed one bit, and I told him so at the end of the evening, when he dropped me off. He became enraged, and pushed his way into my apartment, and physically attacked me. He punched me, he slapped me, he kicked me in the stomach over and over again. I lost count at the number of kicks. I was in the hospital for a month. He broke 6 of my ribs, and punctured my lung, and almost crushed my windpipe. I pressed charges, but he went to school with the ADA, so naturally, he decided there wasn't any concrete evidence to charge him with. It's been 8 months since I saw him last. I moved to a new apartment, and sold my car, changed my phone number, and I quit my job at the London Herald, simply so I wouldn't have any ties to London where he could contact me."

"So those kicks to your stomach, they caused…?"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I promise you, he will never hurt you again".

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you who you can and cannot do business with. That's not my place. I just cannot be around him, Jonathan. I can't. I can't be in the same room as him, I don't want to even be in the same state as him. And I promise you that he might want you to buy his company or whatever, and if you do, you are not only paying more than what it's worth for it, you are also entering into a lifelong contract of sorts with him-he's like a virus that will never ever go away".

"It's ok, I'm not doing any business with him, at all. Ever".

"Thank you".

"I promise you, you don't ever have to be around him again. I'm not ever going to let him or anyone else hurt you ever again".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I appreciate that".

She got up and got some more water, and then came back to him.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

He laid down on the couch, and she snuggled up with him. They found a movie on tv, and started watching it.

About 30 minutes later, she fell asleep on his chest.

After letting her sleep for about 20 minutes, he gently eased off the couch and went and locked the doors and turned off all the lights.

He came back to the couch, gently picked her up and carried her down the hall to the bed.

After he got her settled in bed, he turned on her side of the mattress pad. He came around and got in bed on the other side, and turned on his side of the mattress pad, and then scooted closer to her.

He put an arm around her waist, leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

As soon as he laid down and snuggled up against her, he felt her relax and snuggle back closer to him.


	16. Chapter 16

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, around 5. She had a headache.

She eased out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some medicine and then came back to bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache, that's all".

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulders some.

They fell back asleep until his alarm went off at 6.

She took his robe and put it in the dryer and made coffee for them, while he got in the shower. She took him his robe and a mug of coffee and got to the bathroom right as he was getting out.

"Great idea, babe".

He leaned down and kissed her, and then put his robe on.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. Hopefully my shower will help".

She turned the shower back on, and hopped in after handing him her robe.

After her shower was over, she got dressed and went and made them breakfast.

"Want a sandwich for lunch today, honey?"

"Yes please. Two, just the way you make them".

"You got it".

After she made their lunches, she had a few minutes left to eat breakfast before they had to leave.

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Have a good day, I love you".

"I love you too, see you tonight".

Things were busy at Jennifer's work, which was how she liked it. She looked up once and saw that it was almost lunch time. And then when she looked up in the afternoon, it was almost time to go home.

Jonathan had sent her several texts throughout the day. She returned them when she could, and was ready to get home and see him.

He sent her a text around 4, that said "If they can't come fix the furnace tonight, we can make our own heat".

She responded with "great idea, I'm so ready to be home with you".

As soon as she was able to leave, she left and headed home.

She got home first, and started getting dinner ready. She decided to make Ravioli lasagna, with a chopped salad and some sautéed veggies.

Agent Weatherington showed up with the man who was going to fix their furnace for them.

She showed him to the closet and then returned to the kitchen.

"So, how are things going?"

"Great. Any updates?"

"No. But we did get some significant leads this week, so if they pan out, we might be able to make an arrest".

"Perfect".

About 10 minutes later, they were finished relighting the pilot light, and could hear the heat kicking on. Jonathan pulled up just as they were leaving.

"Hi. Thanks for coming".

"No problem. You're all set".

Jennifer showed them to the door, and then locked it behind them.

She came back to the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready".

"How long?"

"Timer says 12 minutes. Everything else is ready".

He took her hand and led her to the oversized chair in the den, and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and then pulled her close for a long, steamy kiss.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"How about a hot tub date tonight?"

"Yes, please".

She scooted down him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

She sat there with him, kissing and cuddling, till the timer went off.

She got up and headed to the kitchen while he got up and headed to change clothes.

She had their plates made and on the table when he got back to the kitchen.

He took a few bites, and moaned.

"Babe, this is outstanding".

"Why, thank you".

He did the dishes while she put away the leftovers, and then she dried the dishes he had already washed.

After they had the kitchen cleaned up, he went and got the hot tub ready while she went and changed into her suit.

She got them towels and came out to the hot tub.

He had basically stripped down to his underwear in the laundry room and was about to get in the hot tub.

She had on a black string bikini with silver rhinestones, and she had pulled her hair up into a clip.

He helped her get into the hot tub and then joined her.

She sat next to him, and leaned back against the jets.

"Ahhh".

"I heard some of the guys at work today say they are calling for snow on the weekend".

"Really?"

"Yep, around 5 inches".

"Oh, I would love to be snowed in for a few days".

"You would?"

"Yeah. Think about it…you and me…we don't have to leave the house at all…..we can spend all our time doing whatever we want to for as long as we want".

"Yeah, that would be a perk".

"We could snuggle up in front of the fire and watch movies all day, and we can come sit in the hot tub and we can sleep late".

"All wonderful things. But babe, what if the power goes out?"

"We would have to be creative".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"We could do that".

"We would have to work together also".

"We definitely work better together than apart".

She kissed him a few more times.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips with his.

"If this was us, in our other life, I would take you wherever you wanted to go, and buy you whatever you wanted me to buy you, and I would do whatever you wanted. In this life, we can't really do that, but we just have to be patient till we can".

"Not exactly my strong suit".

"Mine either. Where would you go if you could go anywhere?"

"I love Paris. And London. And tropical places. But, I would love nothing more than to take you to my dad's place again, and spend a proper holiday there, where we can go riding, and have Walter's famous meals, and have a good time letting my dad get to know you better".

"Well, if riding is what you want, I have that in California too. We can go, whenever you want to".

"I love to ride horses, I used to ride all the time growing up. My horse, Sweet Sue, was amazing. She didn't let just anyone get close to her, she was temperamental, but she and I had a bond".

"Was she a mean horse?"

"No. There was one person she would rear up against, one of our stable hands. Everyone else, she would let ride her and groom her, but she was tense, and wouldn't easily let them guide her or move her. She always relaxed when I was around".

"I know the feeling". He leaned forward and kissed her.

They soaked a little longer, and then got out.

He wrapped a towel around her, and then wrapped one around himself, and then shut down the hot tub.

They went inside and she changed out of her suit and hung it up in the bathroom.

She was in the bathroom putting on lotion when he came up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatever perfume you are putting on is my favorite".

"Really?"

She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I love it".

"Darling, I'm not wearing any perfume".

"You aren't?"

She shook her head.

He lifted her up onto the counter and she lifted her feet and put her feet on his thighs.

"I am wearing a scented lotion though, could this be it?"

She handed him the bottle and he took a sniff.

"That's it".

"Oh. Well, that's orchids that you are smelling."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Orchids are my new favorite".

She put a layer of lotion on her legs and then hopped off the counter, and grabbed the lotion applicator and put some on her back.

He lovingly helped her rub it in, massaging her shoulders and neck muscles.

"Your massages are the best".

"No babe, your massages are the best".

"Want one?"

"Yes, please".

"Let me get the bed ready and I will gladly give you one".

She leaned up and kissed him and then went and got the bed ready. She turned on his side of the mattress pad, and let it warm up. She leaned back against the headboard, and put a pillow in her lap.

"Ok honey, take off as much clothing as you are comfortable with, and then climb under the covers. You are going to put your head on the pillow in my lap".

He stripped down to his boxer briefs and then climbed under the covers. He put his head on the pillow in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was sitting Indian style, but that put his head too high up.

"Here, sit up honey".

He sit up and she spread her legs open and put the pillow between them.

"Now, lay back down".

She leaned forward and put some massage oil on his back, and started rubbing in soft circles.

He started moaning and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

She rubbed on his back for about 45 minutes, and then gave him a scalp massage. He was almost asleep.

"Feel better, honey?"

"mmmm hmmm".

"You are so cute when you are sleepy".

She lightly scratched his back for a few minutes.

"Ok honey, my turn".

"Hmmmm?"

"I said, it's my turn".

He got up and moved so that she could get up.

She slipped her nightgown off her shoulders, and then laid down on her stomach. He straddled her back and then started rubbing her shoulders and all around her shoulder blades.

He got some of her massage oil and put that on her and rubbed it in.

After about 20 minutes, she was totally relaxed.

He climbed off her back and laid down next to her and pulled her onto his chest.

He held her as he scratched her back.

She started kissing his neck and running her fingernails back and forth along his chest.

He rolled them so that she was on her back, and tenderly kissed her.

He reached down and pulled the nightgown off her, and then tugged her lace panties down her long legs.

He grabbed and softly squeezed her breasts, eliciting a moan from her.

He started planting kisses on her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She pulled his head up and kissed him long and passionately. She ran her hands up and down all over his back, before holding his face in her hands and kissing him again.

"I want you, honey".

"I want you too".

She reached down and helped him take his boxer briefs off and then guided him to where she wanted him, before he swiftly joined their bodies together.

He thrust in and out of her, as she laced her fingers through his.

"Oh Jonathan…Oh Jonathan….."

"I'm close babe, I'm so close".

He kissed her again, parting her lips with his, as he shuddered his release inside her, bringing her a wave of ecstasy as well.

Exhausted, they lay there together, trying to calm down, and just enjoying each other.

They fell asleep all wrapped up in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, when the alarm went off.

She got in the shower, and then got dressed. He still hadn't gotten up when she was finished getting ready, so she went and sat next to him on the bed.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"You better get up, darling. It's almost time to go".

"Do I still have time to shower?"

"Yes, you do. I will go make coffee and breakfast".

He kissed her a few times and then got up.

She brought him some coffee and a warm towel, and had his breakfast ready when he came to the kitchen.

"Eggs and bacon, just the way you like it".

"Thanks, babe".

She refilled his coffee and then started making their lunches.

He walked her to the car when it was time to leave, and helped her put her stuff in.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you more than anyone else in the whole wide world."

"Aww, I love you too. Have a good day".

She kissed him a few times, and then they left.

Jennifer got home before he did, and started dinner. She made them kebabs, with cilantro lime rice and a chopped salad. She was just waiting for him to get home so that he could grill them.

He came through the door looking very tired.

"Hi babe".

"Hi darling."

She kissed him and then looked at him quizzically.

"Are you feeling ok? Are you coming down with something?"

"I have a headache, but I'm ok".

"Well, here. Take something".

She got him some medicine and a glass of water, and he took the pills.

"Now, you go relax and I will finish dinner".

He kissed her and headed to the couch.

When he realized that she was grilling, he went to help her.

"I didn't realize you were grilling, babe. I didn't mean for you to have to do it all by yourself".

"It's alright. I can do it. Would you mind going and getting a plate to put these on?"

"Not at all".

He came back with the plate and helped her get the kebabs off the grill and then she carried it all inside while he got the grill turned off and everything.

After a nice dinner, they did the dishes together and then she went and changed into her pajamas before joining him on the couch.

She sat next to him and he put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"How's your headache?"

"Gone, thankfully".

They watched TV for a bit and then he went and changed into his pajamas and came back.

She scooted over to the end of the couch, and he sat down and leaned up against her.

"Honey, do you ever wonder if we are never going to get out of this?"

"Sometimes. Not very often though".

"I wish we could be like regular people. Going out to dinner, going on vacation, things like that".

"I know. One day we will, I promise".

She was scratching his chest with one hand and he was holding her other hand with his. Just before they were both about to drift off to sleep, the tv channel they were watching broke in with Breaking news.

"This just in, officials in New York raided a warehouse this morning, resulting in the arrest of about 50 suspected mob members and accomplices. Among those arrested was Lorenzo Bellazini, an often-used hitman, and the boss of the Mob ring, Giancarlo Caprize. Officials are calling this the biggest mob bust in New York history".

"Hot Damn!"

"Honey, does this mean we can go home?"

"I'm not sure. But, I'm going to call the agent and find out."

Before he could sit up, their phone rang.


	17. Chapter 17

Jennifer reached over and grabbed the phone. She handed it to Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Agent Weatherington. I will be at your house in about 20 minutes".

"Got it, we'll be here".

He hung up the phone and filled her in.

She got up and got some water and came back to the couch.

They sat there in silence watching the news reports.

It had been 3 months since they had been placed in protective custody. Three whole months of being away from their lives, and only being around each other.

Jennifer was suddenly more panicky than ever. She needed direction, she needed to know that her life would have Jonathan in it.

Jonathan let Agent Weatherington in when he got there, and they all sat in the living room.

"Ok, so you guys are going to be removed from custody in 72 hours. You are obligated to work tomorrow at your jobs but not longer than that. Anything you have purchased for this house can either go with you or stay, it's up to you. We will have you both on a plane to your homes on Saturday. You won't have to testify in court till next month. The judge set the date for trial as December 20. If that changes, we will be in touch. Otherwise, we will see you both on the 20th, 9 a.m."

They nodded.

"Don't discuss the case with anyone between now and then, we don't want to take any chances. And watch what you say on the phone, for the same reason. Other than that, it's best if you return your lives just like before, and act as if nothing has occurred".

They nodded.

"I will call you Friday night and tell you your flight information."

"Great, thank you".

Jonathan showed him out, and Jennifer headed to the bedroom.

Jonathan locked up the house, and then came and joined her.

He climbed into bed and turned out the light.

He fell asleep without putting his arm around her or telling her goodnight or anything.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up before his alarm went off. She made him lunch like normal, and coffee, and breakfast. She didn't bring him coffee like she normally did, but she still made it.

She was in the kitchen, finishing up making her lunch when he came in.

"There you are. Morning babe".

He kissed her cheek.

"Morning".

She finished making her lunch, and then gathered her things.

"Bye Jonathan. Put your dishes in the sink and I'll wash them tonight".

"Babe wait. Come here".

She put her stuff down and walked over to him.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, have a good day".

He kissed her.

She leaned her forehead against his.

"It's going to be okay, babe".

"Is it? Everything is different now."

"How so?"

"Jonathan, we get to go home in a couple days. And we don't even know what we are going to do. And last night, when we went to bed, you didn't hold me like you always do. How can you say that things are going to be ok? We don't have a plan, we don't have any idea of what's going to happen Jonathan".

"Babe, I thought you were asleep when I came to bed, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Never stopped you before".

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. And you're right, we don't know what is going to happen. But babe, we can figure it out. We don't have a plan, because we haven't made a plan. But we can make one, and if it doesn't work out, we can make a new one".

He hugged her again and just held her for a bit.

"I tell you what, tonight, we will go to that Mexican place you love, one last time, and then we will come home and make a plan".

She nodded.

He walked her to the car then, and they both headed to work.

She told her boss when they opened that day that it was going to be her last day.

Rachel and Kristin were upset.

"What is going on?"

"We are moving".

"What? No, we don't want you to move".

"Well, it's not exactly my choice".

They got to work, and then at lunch, they insisted on taking her to lunch at a sweet little Italian place down the street.

"We are going to miss you".

"I am going to miss you guys too".

"Where are you guys moving to?"

"We will find out tomorrow. But probably either New York or California".

Jennifer looked very nervous.

"Melanie, what's going on?"

"Ok, secret time. Wesley and I are….not who we say we are. We are in the witness protection program".

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"We are moving because they caught the guy who was after us, and is no longer a threat".

"So, who are you really?"

"My name is Jennifer."

"Well, it's nice to meet you".

They all laughed.

"Do you work at a doctor's office there?"

"No, I'm a journalist."

"And what does Wesley do?"

"We aren't even married in real life. It's a long story. He owns his own company in California".

"So how did you two end up together in the program?"

"We met in New York when he was there on business, and we made plans for a date. We were on the date when I witnessed something I shouldn't have, so he took me back to his suite and called the cops and they turned the case over to the FBI, and then they said we had to go into this program. We weren't a couple when we came into the program, but they thought we were, so they made us act like one, and now we are one".

"Oh, that is so romantic".

"He bought you rings and everything! Way to be convincing".

"He only bought these for me because I mentioned that you guys asked about them. Although, he did do a romantic proposal in case you guys asked about that too".

"That's so sweet".

"So, all those times he sent you flowers, was that really him sending them, or was it his alter ego?"

"A little of both, I think."

"So, are you two going to be together after this?"

"We haven't figured it out, yet. We only found out that our person had been arrested last night before the late-night news".

They paid the bill and went back to the office, and got back to work.

They were all walking out around 4:30.

They shared some tearful hugs.

"I'll be in touch. I know where you work, after all".

"That's true, you do".

"So when you hear from Jennifer, it's me".

"We will miss you, we love you".

"Love you guys too. You made this experience so much better".

They all left, and Jennifer stopped and ran some errands on the way home, and picked up some boxes for them to pack in. She picked up a few more things and then headed home.

Jonathan got home about 10 minutes after she did.

"Hey".

"Hey you".

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure".

She grabbed his hand and led him to the oversized chair. He sat down and she sat in his lap.

"So, I was thinking about how you and I really became a couple here in this house. And it occurred to me that we may not have been a couple otherwise, and as ready as I am to get back to our regular lives and figure out what that looks like, I don't feel like we can just leave this place behind without leaving part of us here with it".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking, this house is part of our love story. So, what if we plant something or bury something in the yard, that only we will know came from us? Nothing fancy, just a little something that says we were here".

"I like that idea. What do you want to plant?"

"Well, I don't know. I bought a polaroid camera and some film today, maybe a picture of us?"

"That's a great idea".

She went and got the camera and they took several photos of themselves, including one of them kissing.

She took the photos and put them in a box and then wrote a note that said "Jonathan+ Jennifer" and the date. They picked a spot in the backyard, and he dug a hole. She placed the box inside, and he covered it back up.

They held hands the whole way back inside.

They went to her favorite Mexican place then, and had a nice dinner.

"Did you tell them you wouldn't be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah. The girls cried".

She was quiet for a moment.

"I brought home some boxes for us to pack our stuff in. So, I guess we need to figure out where to ship our stuff to".

"Well, what if we ship all of it to my house in California? And then, as soon as the trial gets over with, we can figure out the rest".

She nodded.

"I need to call my landlord and see if they have any apartments available".

"No, don't do that. Just stay at my suite in the penthouse".

"I can't just stay there forever".

"You can just stay there forever."

She grinned at him.

"Ok".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He paid the bill when they were finished, and they went home.

As soon as they got home, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her long and passionately for several minutes.

"I have an idea".

"What's that?"

"Well, the real me owns a shipping company. So, what if I arrange for our stuff to be packed and shipped tomorrow, to my house? We can stay in a hotel tomorrow night if we need to. And tonight, what if we just focus on us?"

"I like that idea".

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and set her down next to the bed.

She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back".

She kissed him again, and then disappeared into the bathroom to change into the bright blue nightgown that he loved.

He changed into some pajama shorts too, and got their bed ready.

She came back and joined him in bed. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be so weird being a journalist again".

"I know. I have kind of enjoyed the break from mergers and acquisitions".

"I'm scared, honey".

"It's going to be ok, I promise. We will figure it out, together".

"I know. We keep saying that. I just hope we can actually do it".

He rolled her till she was on her back.

He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, that's never going to change."

"I love you, too".

He leaned down and kissed her. It was tender, perfect, and romantic. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He reached down and pulled her breast out of her nightgown, and kissed it. He took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp.

He lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth, and then turned his focus to the other one. After a few minutes of teasing her nipples, he returned his focus to her neck. He kissed her in that one spot that drove her wild with pleasure.

She shimmied the nightgown off her and started pushing his pajama shorts down.

He gave her several long, slow kisses that made her head spin, and then started kissing her chest.

He tugged her panties off her and tossed them aside and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Talk to me, babe. Tell me what you want".

She captured his lips with hers, and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"I want you, I want all of you".

He sank himself into her, making their bodies one.

She dug her nails into his back, as he thrust in and out of her.

He brought them both to mutual release, and held her as they recovered.

"I love you, babe".

"I love you, too, honey".

She kissed him and then snuggled up to his chest.

"I'm going to miss this".

"I know, I am too. But it's not forever, It's just till we get settled and make a decision".

"I know. So, regardless of where they fly us to, I need to call the Times. And my landlord. And then figure out the next steps".

"And I need to check on Max, and the company, and then figure out my next steps".

"So, we know what we are doing tomorrow. But tonight, we said we were just going to focus on us, honey".

"We are."

She sat up and straddled him.

"I'm hungry, babe". He laced his hands through hers.

"Oh, yeah? What are you hungry for? I'll get you whatever you want".

"You".

He flipped her over and made love to her again, never wanting to let go.


	18. Chapter 18

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept till 9, all wrapped up in each other's arms. She woke up first, and went and made coffee and then brought their mugs back to bed.

She settled back into the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in her lap.

She scratched his head with one hand while she drank coffee with the other.

"Honey, we need to get up".

"No. I want to enjoy this a little longer".

"Darling, the bed isn't being packed. The faster we pack, the faster we can get back in bed".

"Good point".

He sat up and kissed her and then drank his coffee for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get a shower. If you want to start without me, the boxes are in the office and the marker and tape are on the desk". She hopped in the shower, while he went and made breakfast. After they ate, they packed the kitchen first, and then moved throughout the rest of the house. They didn't have a whole lot that had to go with them, but they had some things that couldn't be taken on the airplane.

The final total of boxes was around 20, which wasn't too bad.

They packed their suitcases last, and Jonathan called and booked them a room at a fancy hotel in downtown Denver.

Jonathan called Agent Weatherington and gave them the phone number to the burner phone and told him to call them there, as they would be leaving the house and moving to a hotel.

The moving company showed up and Jonathan had everything shipped to his house.

"What about your car, darling?"

"It's being shipped too. I'll use it at the ranch or at the cabin".

He drove the car up onto the truck, and then they packed the boxes in it and around it.

They put everything back like they found it, and then called a cab to take them to the hotel.

They were in the kitchen, waiting for the cab to come.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, we get one last night to be together and then we will go back to our lives, and figure out the rest as we go, ok?"

She nodded.

The cab arrived and dropped them off at their hotel. Jennifer's eyes lit up when she realized that they were staying at the Ritz.

She leaned over and kissed him, and then they got out of the car and went to check in.

They had a room at the top, almost on the top floor. It was gorgeous. They had a gorgeous skyline view of the city, a king-sized bed and a marble oversized soaking tub for two.

He had arranged for champagne to be sent up for them.

They came into their room and put their stuff down, and Jennifer stretched out on the bed.

"This is so nice. You really know how to spoil me, Mr. Keaton".

"You deserve every bit of it, Mrs. Keaton".

He laid down next to her.

"I'm going to miss being married to you".

"Same here. But I was thinking-what if I worked from New York one week, and then you worked from home the next week, and the home you worked in just so happened to be in Los Angeles?"

"That might work. Unless of course, I get an assignment that isn't in LA".

"Or if I have a meeting that keeps me in LA".

"So, this is us, back at square one".

"Population 2".

She ran her fingers across his chest.

"It's pretty nice here at Square one".

He started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it is".

They ordered room service to go with the champagne, and then she headed to the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

"Darling, what about our bank account?"

"I am going to ask Agent Weatherington about that. If he says it's ours, we can split it".

She nodded.

She popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Are we staying in tonight?"

"Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Not really. Just trying to decide what to put on".

She had her robe and underwear on, and came and started going through her suitcase.

"Babe, if we decide to go somewhere, you can always change later".

"Good point".

She put on some pajama shorts and a tank top, and zipped her suitcase back up, before joining him on the bed.

He laid his head in her lap and she scratched his back for a bit.

"I love your back scratches".

"I love scratching your back".

"Darling, when you get back to California, suppose Lindsey tries to kiss you again or go on a date with you again?"

"I will say no. I will keep at least a foot of space between myself and any other woman besides you at all times".

She chuckled.

"Great idea".

"Suppose you get heckled by construction workers again in New York?"

"I will handle them just like I did the last ones".

"That's my girl".

"Thanksgiving is in three weeks. Want to come to my dad's with me?"

"Sure".

She scratched his back for a little longer, and got him totally relaxed.

Room service knocked on their door, and he got up and answered it.

They sat on the bed and ate. They had ordered shrimp cocktail for two, and a steak and lobster tail for each of them. She fed him some shrimp cocktail and he fed her some steak.

"We should make this a tradition".

"What, steak and lobster?"

"Mmm hmmm. Shacking up in a hotel and ordering the best meal off the room service menu".

"We can definitely make this a tradition".

They finished eating, and Jonathan pushed the cart into the hall.

He came back in the room and dimmed the lights, and then changed into his pajama shorts. He climbed into the bed with her, and scooted next to her.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back with fervor, begging for more.

She laid back and pulled him on top of her, not breaking the kiss as she did so.

He ran his hand up her tank top and cupped her breast as he kissed her.

Just then, the phone rang.

"This better be good".

He sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

It was Agent Weatherington.

"Ok, you sir, are flying out Delta tomorrow afternoon at 4 p.m. to LAX. Your flight number is 9771. Ms. Edwards is flying out at 3 p.m. to LaGuardia, and her flight number is 9451."

"Would it be possible for me to fly to New York instead?"

"I'm sorry, no. You will have to fly to LAX, and then fly to LGA on your own after that".

"Ok, thank you. We still have some money in our bank account, what do we do with that?"

"That money is yours. Do with it as you wish".

"Ok, thank you".

He hung up, and then turned to Jennifer.

"You are flying out at 3, and I am flying out at 4. I have no choice, I have to fly to LAX first, but then I can fly to New York after that if I want".

"Well, do you want to? I can call Meredith and tell her we are coming".

"No, I think I owe it to Max to spend time with him, and to at least check in with my company first. So, maybe I can fly out middle of next week".

She nodded.

"I need to call Stanley and check in".

He grabbed the phone and purchased more minutes on it, and then called Stanley.

They talked for about an hour. Jennifer laid down and put her head in his lap, and he rubbed her back while he talked.

She finally had enough, and sat in his lap, facing him. She started kissing his neck and chest, and tugging at his pajama shorts. He lifted his hips so she could get them off. Freeing his manhood, she took it in one hand and started to lick it and suck it.

"Yes, I agree, Stanley…". It was becoming increasingly harder for him to speak. Jennifer noticed his face was getting red.

She continued to please him, as he continued with his phone call.

She took all of him in, and reached up and grabbed his hand. They laced their fingers together.

"Yes, Stanley, that is completely do-able".

He stiffened up some, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm coming!...Oh, I'm sorry, Stanley. I have to go. I will talk to you again next week".

He hung up the phone and let out a long moan.

He ran his hands through her hair.

She gave him one last long suck, and he released inside her.

"Oh god, babe…."

She eased off him, and sat up and reached for her champagne.

She drank the whole glass, and then he poured her some more.

"You're magnificent".

"Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"How about a soak in the tub?"

"Yes, please".

He went and got it ready, and then came back and got her.

He had turned the lights off, and lit a candle that he found under the sink.

"Babe, do you have any bubble bath with you?"

"Yes, actually".

She got it out of her suitcase and handed it to him, and he put it in the bathtub.

He climbed in and then she climbed in and joined him.

She leaned back against him and he soaped her back.

"Honey, we don't have to go back to our lives, you know".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have to get on the plane, yes, but we don't have to stay in New York or California. We don't have to let anyone know we are back, and we can just pick our own place, fly off on our own, and live as the Keatons together".

She turned to face him.

"What do you say? I could fly from New York and meet you, you could fly from California and meet me. We could do this every night, and wake up together every morning. I mean, we could effectively put Jennifer and Jonathan to rest".

"Babe, you have your father. I have my company. I have Max. You have to be a reporter again."

"You don't want to disappear with me?"

"I didn't say that. It's not that I don't want to. It's that I don't think it's a good idea".

"Why not? We could be together, we wouldn't have to worry about anyone else, or try to figure out anything. So, maybe we aren't the Keatons anymore. We can pick some other name. Let's just be together".

"Darling, it's a wonderful idea, but it's a wonderful idea that we can't execute".

He saw her eyes fill with tears, and he tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

A few minutes later, she climbed out of the tub and dried off, and put on her pajamas.

He got out and drained the tub, and dried off. He put his pajama shorts back on, and then climbed into bed next to her.

She was busy making a list.

"Babe, just because we aren't running off together, that doesn't mean we won't still see each other".

"I don't want every other weekend, Jonathan. I don't want once a month we meet in the middle. I want you to be there for all of my happy times and to help me get through the sad ones, and I want to do the same for you. I want to go to bed with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to roll over in the middle of the night and feel you next to me. I want to have dinners with you, and go to the theater and the opera and for walks in the park and cuddle by the fireplace and have hot tub dates and make you your favorite lunches and scratch your back and…..we can't do those things separately".

She had tears streaming down her face.

"Babe-"

"We have to be together, Jonathan. I haven't ever felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. Not my first high school boyfriend, not Andy in college, and for damn sure not Elliott, and not about anyone else in between. You are what I want, honey. Why don't you want to be with me too?"

"Babe, that's not what I said. I never said I didn't want to be with you. I told you earlier I could and would most likely fly to see you next week. I didn't say I didn't want you, I said we can't just run off together and stay gone".

She grabbed the champagne bottle and poured another glass, and gulped it down.

"I don't want to go back to my life without you. Don't you see that?"

"And I don't want to go back to mine without you, but we have to, just for a few days."

"No, honey. Come back with me. You can work from the New York office, you can stay with me wherever that is, please. I cannot be in New York alone".

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Lorenzo Bellazini. If he's a hitman for the mob like they say he is, then how do we know that he didn't hire one to kill me? And if you aren't there to protect me…"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing is going to happen. He's in prison, babe. They record those conversations, there's no way he hired someone. I promise you the FBI would know by now if he had".

"My hormones are all over the place. I'm an independent woman, but the thought of spending one night without you is killing me, Jonathan. Absolutely killing me".

"I don't like it either. But it will only be for a few days. I promise you, if I can't fly to you next week, I will fly you to me. We will see each other somehow on Wednesday, whatever that looks like".

He was quiet for a minute.

"Do you think maybe this being in the Witness Protection Program changed you?"

"Yeah, I never used to be like this. I've never been like this, ever. I promise you, I'm not like this".

"You're human, babe. it's alright".

She reached up and grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her.

"You put so much thought into this night, honey, and I went and ruined it. I'm sorry".

He pulled her onto his chest.

"Hey now, you didn't ruin anything, babe. You love me, and I love you, and that's what all this is about."

He held her till she calmed down. They laid down and cuddled up, and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He reached up and turned out the light, and then kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	19. Chapter 19

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept all night, all wrapped up together.

He woke up first, and just stared at her while she slept.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"You're staring at me".

"No, I'm not staring. I'm looking".

"You're looking at me?"

"I like looking at you".

"While I sleep?"

"Anytime of day whatsoever".

He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Hungry? We can order some breakfast".

She nodded.

She stretched for a minute, while lying next to him.

He ordered room service for them, and then wrapped his arms around her again.

She got up and brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom and then came back and got in bed.

He was sitting up against the headboard now. She sat next to him and snuggled up to him.

"Feeling better?"

"More like embarrassed. I'm sorry, honey, I can't believe I acted that way".

"It's alright. Nothing to be sorry for. This has been tough on both of us. I promise you, we will figure out the next steps together".

She nodded.

There was a knock at the door, so he got up and answered it. It was room service. He let them in, and then when he was gone, he poured them each a cup of coffee with milk and handed her mug to her.

"Thank you".

He placed their breakfast on a tray, and slid the tray to her.

He climbed in to bed with his coffee and scooted next to her.

"Darling, there is a spa downstairs. Do you want to get a spa service?"

"No. I want to spend all my time with you. Plus, you are my favorite masseuse".

She fed him a bite of her strawberry.

He fed her a bite of his waffle.

"What do you typically do on weekends, honey?"

"Well, sometimes I play golf, sometimes I go to my cabin. Max and I play poker, or catch a Laker's game. Stuff like that. What about you?"

"Sleep late, sometimes I work on my article. Typically, I pick up dinner and veg out in my pj's at night".

"Sounds fun".

"I like to keep busy. I always have research I can do, or a project of some kind".

"So, these past 3 months have been hard on you, since you haven't had that, haven't they?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because it was a hard habit to let go of. No, because I had you".

They finished their breakfast and he pushed the cart back into the hall.

She went and took a shower, and got ready for her flight.

He showered right after her, and when he was ready, they checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport.

"Darling, you don't have to go to the airport this early. I'll be fine".

"I want to spend every second with you, just like you want to spend every second with me."

They held hands all the way to the airport, and then he tipped the cab driver and they checked in for their flights.

He walked to her gate with her, and they sat down together.

He took her hand in his, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You have my number in California, and you are staying at my suite in the Plaza, right?"

She nodded.

"Great. So, I will be able to contact you. And I will see you at the trial, if I don't see you before then. If all goes right, I will fly to you on Wednesday".

She nodded.

They sat there a little longer, and then it was time for her to board.

"Well this is it. I love you, I'll call you when I get there".

"I love you too. I'll see you as soon as I can".

He kissed her several times, and held her close.

He waited till she boarded and was out of sight, and then he headed to his gate.

She was on her plane, in her seat, blinking back tears. He was at his gate, feeling sad, and missing her desperately.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer landed at LGA, got her luggage and took a cab to the Plaza.

She went to the desk and asked for a key, and then took the elevator up to the Penthouse.

She walked in, and put her stuff down. It still looked like when Jonathan had it, but with Meredith's stuff laying all around.

"Mer, you here?"

"Jennifer, is that you?"

"Yeah".

Meredith came out from the back bedroom and ran to her.

They shared a tearful hug.

"OMG, tell me everything".

They sat down on the couch.

"Well, after you left, we went to my father's, and told him. He and Jonathan got along fabulously. Then we came home, and I packed some more clothes to take with me, and then we came here. I went to lay down. I was upset, and anxious. He calms me down, and we talk about things and we decide to table our feelings because we thought they were sending us separate places. So, I lay down for a little bit, and then I come out to get water and he's kissing that girl from TV. Like, as in she is mauling him. So, we met with the Agent, and they told us all about where they were sending us, and what we would going to do and all that. And then it was time to go to the airport. They sent us to Denver. And we had a house, and a car. He had a job, and I had a job. And they thought we were a real couple, so they gave us a married backstory. So there we are, on the plane and he's trying to talk to me about all of it. It got so tense, that he moved up about 3 rows, and we didn't talk the rest of the flight. And then, we get there, and I have a headache and there is only one bed, and it wasn't till the next day that we were able to really finish our conversation".

"So what happened?"

"He got me to promise to give us a shot. He talked me into it, so I said yes. And we had a great month together, before things started to get to us. He even had his alter ego propose to my alter ego, and bought her these beautiful rings. It was so sweet. He'll be here Wednesday, if he can get things squared away with his work."

"That's wonderful".

"How are things with you and Brandon?"

"We fizzled, but then we started talking again. I'm very hopeful."

"So, are you going to be questioning Jonathan and I?"

She shook her head no.

"I actually found out today that I am being transferred. They are moving me to drug court".

"Oh, that's a shame".

"Lord knows it will keep me busy. Are you planning on going back to work?"

"Yeah, after the trial. I just want to lay low till then."

They sat there chatting for a little longer and then Meredith stood up.

"Well, I'm heading to Brandon's for the night. I will be home sometime tomorrow. I will see you then".

"Have a nice time".

Jennifer took her luggage to the main bedroom, as Meredith left, and then decided to take a bubble bath.

The master bathroom was huge, with an absolutely exquisite oversized soaking tub.

Jennifer went and locked up behind Meredith, and then got her purse. She dug out Jonathan's number, and then drew herself a bubble bath.

After she was in the bathtub soaking, she picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hi. You made it ok?"

"I'm in the tub in your room right now. I got here about an hour ago. Meredith and I were catching up, and then she left to spend the night at Brandon's, so I decided to take a bath".

"I just got home too."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Not as nice as flying on my plane, but I didn't really have a choice about that. How was yours?"

"Lonely without you".

"I understand. My house is too quiet without you here as well".

"Honey, the trial isn't till Dec. 20. So, I can fly to you. I don't want to go back to work unless I absolutely have to until after the trial is over anyways. And then we can fly back together. I just need to call Agent Weatherington and find out where my things are."

"Not a horrible idea. But babe, let me see what's going on at the company. I don't want you to come out here if we can't spend time together due to me working around the clock".

They chatted a little longer, and then she got out of the tub and dried off.

She put him on speaker phone.

"Honey, is there a phone in the bedroom?"

"Yes".

"Same line?"  
"Yes."

"Ok, hang on".

She ran and got the other handset and then came back and hung up the other phone.

She put her robe on and then went to the bedroom.

"I'm in your bed, and I'm wearing your favorite robe, and everything Is perfect, except you aren't here, honey."

"I know. My bed is just as lonely, believe me".

"Well at least I'm not the only one who is miserable".

"How does my suite look?"

"About the same. She seemed to live only in the room I stayed in. Doesn't seem like any of your things are missing, but then again, I didn't exactly take an inventory before you left".

She got up and walked into Meredith's room to get the clothes she had left in the closet out of there.

Jennifer talked to Jonathan while she got her clothes out of the closet, and took them to his room.

"She seemed distant tonight, honey. I can't really figure out why, unless it's just because she knows she has to move now, but something was off".

"It's probably nothing, babe. I mean, it's not like she was expecting to see you, and now that you and I can be there again, she's probably panicky and thinking she needs to get her junk together and get her own place".

"Yeah, she was a little stressed it seemed like. Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow when she comes back. How was Max?"

"Not here. He's in Vegas for the week. He left me a note anyways, just in case I came home".

"Oh, honey. That makes me sad that you had to go home to an empty house".

"It's fine. Until I met you, I never wanted anyone else to be at my house".

"I just realized I am still wearing the rings that you gave me".

"I know. I took mine off on the plane, in case I was recognized".

"Honey, when you said if everything went well that you would be here Wednesday, did you mean you would be here Wednesday because you flew out Tuesday night, or that you would be here Wednesday because you waited till Wednesday to fly out here?"

He chuckled.

"I promise, the second I am able to fly to you, I will. Probably Tuesday night".

"Good plan, Mr. Hart".

"Mr. Hart. I like that. I haven't been called that in a while".

"Three months, 12 days, and 8 hours since I was called Miss Edwards".

She was standing in front of his full length mirror, in her bra and underwear.

"I think I need to go on a diet, honey. I'm getting a little pudgy".

"Darling, you are beautiful just the way you are".

"Aww…how romantic. I'm going on a diet, Jonathan".

He chuckled.

"Ok, darling".

They chatted a little longer, and then Jennifer started yawning.

"I'm going to owe you thousands for this phone bill".

"No, you don't".

"I'm about to fall asleep, honey. Call me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. But first, I want you to walk and make sure the penthouse is locked up".

"Ok".

He walked her through it, and had her set the alarm, and then when she was safely tucked back into bed, they ended the call.

"I love you, babe. I wish I was there with you".

"I love you too, I can almost feel your arms around me".

"Soon, baby. Soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up, and fell asleep.

***About 2 hours later***

Jennifer heard something that made her wake up. She sat up and listened again.

Someone was in the house.

She crept to the door, and listened.

"Just whack her over the head a few times, and then get the hell out of here. I will sneak out behind you and make it look like a robbery before I leave".

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Meredith was telling someone how to kill someone else. And Jennifer had a sneaking suspicion that the intended victim was her.


	20. Chapter 20

Jennifer locked the door on the handle, and then quietly locked the deadbolt. She grabbed her purse, and pulled out her burner phone and called Jonathan.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"No. I'm in your closet. I was asleep and I heard something, and I went to listen. Meredith is back in the apartment, and she was telling someone to just whack me on the head a few times, and then she would make it look like a robbery".

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming, babe?"

"I'm serious. I know what I heard, Jonathan".

"Babe, it's late. You were so tired earlier, and you didn't see anyone, you just think you heard someone".

"Jonathan, I am telling you right now, I heard someone. Please, call the front desk, ask them to send security, and then ask them to rekey the suite".

"I will ask them to send security. But babe, this is your friend, she isn't a threat to you".

"Jonathan….why don't you believe me? I know what I heard".

"Because I think you are overly tired, and you may be mistaken about what you heard."

"Fine Jonathan. Whatever. Forget I called you. Goodnight".

She hung up and crept back to the door.

She flipped her cell phone to vibrate, and was careful not to hold it near the door as she listened.

She didn't hear anything.

She climbed back in bed and debated on whether or not to call the front desk.

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Jonathan.

" _Babe, please call me back. I love you, I didn't mean to start a fight. Are you ok?"_

She texted back _"I'm calling the front desk. I want security to come check the apartment"._

" _I just called and asked them to do it, and they are supposed to call me when they are outside"._

" _Thank you."_

" _Please call me back"._

" _After"._

About a minute later, the penthouse phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Security, we are outside your suite".

"Thank you, I'm coming".

She carefully unlocked the door, and ran to the front door of the suite. She let the security guy in.

"Hi. I believe I heard someone in here talking earlier, so please, if you don't mind, can you do a thorough search?"

"Certainly".

She sat on the couch while he did.

"Ma'am, I didn't see anyone in any of the rooms, closets, or anywhere. I think you are fine."

"Thank you. Sorry to bother you".

"No bother. Have a good night".

She saw him out, and locked the door behind him. She went straight to her bedroom and locked that door behind her.

She climbed back in bed just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Babe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did security come?"

"Yes. They just left, and I'm going back to sleep".

"Jennifer, I love you, I don't want to fight".

"Then you shouldn't have started the argument. I love you too, goodnight".

She hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer managed to sleep till about 10. She woke to hear the phone ringing.

She sleepily answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe. Just calling to see if you are ok".

"I'm fine."

"Glad to see you made it through the night".

She sat up.

"Just because the security guard said everything was fine doesn't mean I didn't hear what I know I heard, Jonathan".

"Babe, if someone had been there saying those things, then wouldn't the security guard have found the person?"

"Not necessarily. They could have left while I was waiting on security".

"Yeah, but you would have heard the door chime on the alarm pad".

"Not if they turned it off".

"Babe, Meredith is your friend. Why would she want to hurt you?"

"I have no idea. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to. I know what I heard".

"Babe, this is silly. Nobody wants to hurt you".

"I am not doing this with you, Jonathan. I think I better find my own place. I have to go".

She hung up the phone, and took a long hot shower. She packed all of her things into her suitcases and then called Jonathan.

"What's the combination to the wall safe?"

"Why?"

"I want my fire-safe box that you put in there".

"Combination is 7-24-48".

"Thank you. One more thing. Where is the wall safe?".

"Bedroom closet".

She walked in there and tried the combination and it popped open.

"It worked."

"Good. Now, can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"Where you are planning on going?"

"I don't want to go anywhere. But I don't feel safe and you don't believe me, so I need to find somewhere that I do feel safe."

"What would make you happy? Want me to have the suite rekeyed? Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, it would. And for the time being, I want you to ask the front desk to not give Meredith a key".

"Fine. I will do that right now, and call you back. I love you".

"I love you too. Thank you, Jonathan".

She hung up, and carefully opened the door. No evidence that Meredith had been back.

She walked over to the alarm panel and saw that it said door chime "off".

She distinctly recalled hearing the door chime when she came in last night.

She went to the kitchen and searched for some coffee. There wasn't any. The refrigerator was completely empty. All the shelves had been removed.

' _Very strange. Maybe she was cleaning'._

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She used the peephole and then opened it.

"Hi".

"Hi, I'm Claire, from the front desk. I just wanted to let you know I'll be rekeying your suite".

"Yes please, come on in".

She held the door open, and reprogrammed the locks, and rekeyed the doors with two keys. It took about 5 minutes, and then she handed the keys to Jennifer.

"All Set ma'am. I'll take the old ones if you don't mind".

"Sure."

She went and got the old one and handed it to her.

"Do you know Meredith, the lady who's been staying here?"

"Yes, she's a lovely girl".

"She has the other one."

"Ok great".

Claire left and Jennifer immediately called Jonathan.

"Ok, they just rekeyed the suite. But darling, when I'm looking at the alarm panel, it says door chime off. How do I fix that?"

He walked her through it.

"You think we should change the alarm code?"

"Couldn't hurt". He walked her through that, and then she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I guess I better go. I was going to make breakfast but all the shelves in the fridge are missing. The fridge is completely empty".

"That's odd. The restaurant downstairs has an amazing brunch, and they will send it up if you want".

"I just might want."

"You are too cute. I miss you, I love you".

"I miss you and love you too. And honey, I'm sorry we fought. But I promise you, I heard something".

"I'm sorry we fought too. I'm glad you're safe, babe".

"I'll feel safer when you're here. Listen, darling, would you mind if I brought everything of mine here? I don't see the reason to keep paying rent when I know that if you are in town I'm just going to be here. So, I want to get my stuff out of storage and have it brought here".

"Fine with me, whatever you want. I have a storage locker downstairs, so you can put the boxes there if you want".

"That would be perfect. Can you call Agent Weatherington and see if he can tell you where my stuff is?"

"Yeah, I can do that".

"Thank you, honey".

"I'll call you back in a bit. I love you".

"I love you, too".

She hung up and ordered room service.

She turned on an old movie and settled onto the couch.

Room service was delivered about an hour later, and it was exquisite. It was quite possibly the best omelet she had ever eaten.

She took a nap on the couch and woke up a little while later to a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it. It was Meredith.

"Hi. Why doesn't my key work?"

"Oh, Jonathan had the suite rekeyed since he and I will be living here after this week. I'm sorry".

"It's alright. I was moving out anyways. I'll just get my things together".

She settled back on to the couch to finish her nap.

She was fast asleep within minutes.

She didn't feel the first blow to her head, or the second. She didn't feel them pick her up and wrap her in plastic and put her in the fridge.

"Do you think she felt that?"

"I don't know. But, what I do know is if you did it right, she won't feel anything again."

Meredith walked over to the couch.

"Oh you idiot! You got blood on the couch!"

"Sorry, boss. Put a pillow over it. By the time they discover it, it will be too late".

She placed a pillow over it, gathered her things and left.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan rang the suite and got no answer.

He called a few more times and still got no answer.

He had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

He picked up the phone and called his trusty executive, Stanley Friesen.

"Hello?"

"Stanley, hi. It's Jonathan Hart".

"Hi Mr. Hart, how are you?"

"Great. I'm back in town, so I will be returning to work soon. How are things at the company?"

"I'm in New York, sir. There's a meeting scheduled tomorrow with Whiteshore Incorporated."

"You're in New York? Perfect. Listen, I have a friend staying at my suite in the Plaza hotel. I need you to go there and check on them. I will call the front desk and ask them to give you a key, and I need you to call me when you are in the lobby. Can you go there right now?"

"Absolutely, sir. I am only about 10 minutes from the Plaza".

"Perfect. I will call them right now. Thank you, Stanley".

Jonathan called and made the arrangements.

Stanley called him when he was in the lobby.

"Ok, go to the front desk, and look for a lady named Claire. Tell her Jonathan sent you".

Claire handed him a key.

"Ok, now take the elevator up to the Penthouse".

Stanley did as he instructed.

"Now, when you go in, the alarm might be on. If it is, I'll tell you the code".

He went inside.

"No alarm, sir".

"Ok, now look around for my friend, Her name is Jennifer, do you see her?"

"I don't see her. Jennifer? Jennifer?"

"She's not answering, Mr. Hart".

"Ok, Stanley, I need you to go to the bedrooms, and look around in there. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure".

He looked in both bedrooms, and found nobody.

"What's in the kitchen?"

"Heading there now, sir. Seems Jennifer ordered room service. And how nice, she must have bought you new refrigerator shelves. Yours are all stacked up on the counter".

"On the counter? Stanley, open the fridge please".

"Sir, that's a little personal".

"Just do it, Stanley".

"As you wish, sir".

He opened the fridge.

Jonathan heard him gasp.

"What is it?"

"I found your friend. She's wrapped in plastic".

"Get her out of there. I'm hanging up, and I'm calling the front desk to send an ambulance. Stay with her till they get there Stanley".

"Yes, sir".

Stanley got her out of the fridge, and unwrapped the plastic around her.

He gently laid her down on the kitchen floor, and grabbed some towels, and ran them under the hot water. He placed them over Jennifer.

The paramedics arrived, and took over.

"We are taking her to Manhattan General. You can meet us there, sir. What's her name?"

"All I know is her name is Jennifer".

They took her on a stretcher, and Stanley called Jonathan back.

"They are taking her to Manhattan General, Mr. Hart."

"Ok thanks Stanley. I am headed to the airport, and I am flying out to be with her. If you don't mind, will you go in to the master bedroom and see if you can find her purse? Her driver's license should be in there."

"Sure, let's see. I see 2 large suitcases, 1 small suitcase, and….oh, here it is. I have her purse".

"Stanley, grab the smaller suitcase too, will ya? She will need things at the hospital".

"Yes sir."

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can get there. If you have to leave, give her things to her nurse. And Stanley, I greatly appreciate it".

"Anytime, sir".

He locked up, and headed to the hospital to be with Jennifer till Jonathan could get there.

Jonathan boarded his plane, and told Jack to fly as fast as he possibly could to get him to New York as soon as possible.

"You got it, Jonathan".


	21. Chapter 21

***Manhattan General***

Jonathan landed at the airport and took a cab to the hospital.

He simply couldn't get to her fast enough.

His flight had taken a little over 6 hours. He was tired, but he couldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was Jennifer.

He looked at his watch. 3 p.m eastern time. He was trying to figure out what time she had been taken to the hospital, but it made him tired. So, he just focused on getting to her.

He found Stanley in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Alive. They got her temperature up, but she's not awake yet. She's in room 412".

"Thanks, Stanley".

He grabbed Jennifer's suitcase and purse and headed to her room.

He walked in to her room and looked at her.

She was covered in silver heat blankets, and she had an IV, and a heart monitor. She was breathing on her own. She was sleeping, like an angel.

To look at her, you wouldn't even know she had been hurt.

He set her suitcase down, and sat down next to her. He reached under the blanket and took her hand.

"I'm here, babe. I love you, and I'm right here".

He leaned forward and kissed her lips and then sat back in the chair.

He looked through her purse, and didn't see her phone. He wanted to call her father, but he didn't have the contact information.

About an hour later, the nurse came in.

"HI, I'm Wendy, her nurse".

"I'm Jonathan, her boyfriend".

He felt so weird saying that.

"Do you know how this happened?"

He shook his head no.

Just then, Meredith came barging in.

"Hi, I just heard what happened. Is she alright?"

"She will be. Were you there?"

"No, I stayed at Brandon's last night. When I left, she was talking about doing some crazy skin treatment and we agreed to meet up today and then I left".

"One of my employees came by to check on her when she wouldn't answer the phone, and he found her in the refrigerator".

"Inside the refrigerator?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"These young girls and their crazy beauty routines".

She finished checking her vitals and then left.

"I'll be back later".

Meredith sat down.

"Meredith, did Jennifer say anything else that was out of place or odd?"

"No, not really. She was very paranoid that she wasn't safe in the apartment. I told her she was being silly and would feel better after a good night's rest".

"Yeah, I told her the same thing".

"Listen, thank you for letting me stay at your suite these last 3 months. I really enjoyed it. I turned my key into the front desk this morning, after I got all my things out".

"Certainly. I appreciate you looking after my suite".

"Well, I have to run. Tell her to call me when she wakes up? I'm so glad she's going to be ok".

He nodded.

Meredith left and immediately pulled out her cell phone when she got outside the hospital.

"You moron! She isn't dead! Someone found her ass! She's in the hospital, recovering with her Mr. Yummypants right by her side. Hopefully she will contact me when she gets out of here and we will get another chance. In the meantime, you better lay low! You better not blow this". She hung up in anger and continued walking down the street.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer slept all afternoon. Wendy came back again around dinner time.

"She should be waking up soon. Please call us when she does".

"Certainly".

Jonathan turned the TV on low, and kicked his shoes off and made himself comfortable.

He laced his fingers through hers, and held her hand as he watched TV.

Around 7 p.m., she started stirring.

"Ohhh".

"Hey, I'm right here".

"Head….hurts".

"Ok, stay still, I'll call the nurse".

He pushed the button for the nurse and told them she woke up and was in pain.

She opened her eyes and looked at Jonathan.

"what are you doing here?"

"Babe, you're in the hospital. It's a long story, but you were in the fridge at the Penthouse. I came as soon as they found you".

"I was in the fridge?"

"Yeah, you were".

She stared at him.

"Meredith came by. She said to call her when you are feeling better".

She nodded slightly.

"I'm going to get a bed and stay with you, darling".

"No, go to the penthouse. Make sure it's safe."

"It is safe."

"Go sleep in a real bed, Jonathan".

"Well, I might do that, but I'm not leaving yet".

She gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand.

"My head is killing me".

Wendy came in.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, really, really bad."

"That's probably just a result of the extreme temperature change you went through. I will get you something for the pain. Where is your headache?"

"In the back. Feels like a knot".

"Darling, how did you end up in the fridge?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is taking a nap on the couch".

"Meredith said you were talking about doing a crazy beauty treatment last night. Was getting in the fridge part of that?"

"No, I wouldn't ever do that".

Jennifer looked at Wendy.

"Can I get up and go to bathroom?"

"Sure. Let me help you".

She lowered her railing and helped her sit up.

Jennifer moaned as she did.

Wendy helped Jennifer to the bathroom.

Jonathan looked over and saw that her pillow had blood on it.

"Wendy, is there another pillow? This one is a little flat".

"It's fine, Jonathan, really".

"Yes, sir. In the closet".

He got up and got the pillow and put it on the bed. He put the other one by the door.

Wendy helped Jennifer get back in bed. She saw the other pillow by the door, and gave him the "a-ok" sign, indicating that she was going to page the doctor.

"Jonathan, I feel like I was attacked".

"You probably just fell, darling. Let's think back. You were taking a nap on the couch. Do you remember anything else?"

"I woke up to let Meredith in, and then went back to my nap on the couch".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Maybe she hit me on the head like she said she was going to do last night".

"Jennifer, I highly doubt that".

"I told you, I heard her say it, Jonathan. It all makes sense. If I was asleep, I wouldn't know I had been hit. And if I was knocked out, I wouldn't know that I had been put in the fridge".

"But what about what she said you two talked about- the crazy skin treatment. You could have put yourself in the fridge and maybe you were in there long enough that you don't remember correctly".

"No Jonathan. I know what I heard."

The doctor came in and examined her.

"I'm going to take you for a CT scan. We want to make sure your head is ok. It won't take long. You will be back here in about 20 minutes".

He kissed her fingers and then they took her for the CT scan.

Jonathan got out his phone and called Stanley.

" Stanley, If you don't mind, sometime tomorrow or the next day, I need you to go to the penthouse and pull the cameras. Nobody knows that I have cameras there, so it's just between you and me, but I want to see if someone broke in and attacked her. When you go in the penthouse, the monitor is in the butler's pantry. I keep it locked-keys are up top in the door frame. Password on the computer is HartJ101".

"Right away, sir".

Jonathan leaned back and took a nap and woke up when they were bringing her back in.

"Hi."

"Hi".

"I called one of my executives. He's going to check the cameras in the penthouse and see if anything comes up".

They held hands and sat there quietly, so she could rest.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Miss Edwards, you have 2 skull fractures. They are minor and will heal by themselves, but you are going to need to take it easy."

"Can I go home?"

"Oh, not just yet. I want to keep you here at least another day for observation".

She nodded.

"I'm going to give you something in a little bit to help you sleep and to help with the pain. Absolutely under no circumstances are you to get out of the bed by yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes, dr."

Just then, Jonathan's phone rang. It was Stanley.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart. It's Stanley. I found two things that were suspicious. Last night late, around 11, someone crept in and was listening outside the bedroom door. Female, late 20's, about 6 feet tall. Then, again this morning, you can clearly see Jennifer let the same person in, and Jennifer goes back to the couch, and lies down. A little while later, the tall lady comes up and hits her in the head with a hammer, twice. Then she picks her up, and takes her to the kitchen. She lets a man into the apartment, and he heads to the kitchen to help her. Now, she was wrapped in plastic when she was in the fridge. So, my guess is they wrapped her right away and then put her in there".

"Oh my god, thank you. Thank you, Stanley".

"Sure, Mr. Hart".

He hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, that was your executive? He just told you that I was hit in the head, right?"

He nodded.

"By Meredith?"

"Babe-"

"You promised that we would figure it out together, Jonathan. And as soon as I get hurt, you bail on me, and you make me feel like I'm crazy."

"Jennifer-"

"Save it. I'm tired, and I don't want to talk anymore. You didn't believe me, Jonathan. I told you I felt like I had been hit in the head. I told you and you didn't listen. I bet if you go back and look at your precious tapes, you will also see that she was outside the bedroom door last night too, when you didn't believe me then, either. I thought you were different, but maybe it's me. Maybe I'm different".

"Jennifer-"

"Just go please. My head hurts and I want to go to bed now".

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, and I hope that we can talk about this tomorrow".

"Don't count on it."

He left without another word.

He went back to the Penthouse, and tried to clean up. He saw the plastic that she had wrapped around her, and the wet towels that Stanley had used to warm her up with.

He called the police and filed a report. They came and looked at the video evidence and took the report. They promised to follow up with Jennifer in the hospital.

He went and sat on the couch while the officer was finishing up the report.

He moved the pillow and saw the blood stain.

"Officer? I just discovered this blood stain".

They added it to the report, and then he saw them out.

He went to his room and saw her luggage there and felt his eyes well up with tears.

He had screwed up big time. He had to let her know how sorry he was. First thing in the morning, he would go to her and straighten all this out.

***The next morning***

Jonathan was at the hospital bright and early, around 7:30. He stopped and got her some flowers, and some coffee for the both of them.

He was on his way to her room when he saw the doctor coming out of her room.

"Hey doctor. I'm Jonathan, Jennifer's boyfriend. How is she?"

"She had a good night, which is wonderful. Today's going to be hard though. She will need a lot of rest".

He nodded".

He went in and saw that she was lying there with her eyes closed.

He put the flowers down and the coffee, and leaned down and gently kissed her.

She opened her eyes.

"Hi babe. How are you feeling?"

"Confused".

"Well, that's probably just a side effect. I brought you some coffee".

"No, I mean confused by you. I thought I told you last night I didn't want to see you".

"Jennifer, you were in pain last night."  
"Yes, I was. But I meant what I said. You didn't believe me, Jonathan. You didn't believe me when she was outside the door, and you didn't believe me when I told you I felt like I had been hit in the head. And you knew that I was thinking she was responsible for all this and you let her in here to see me. So, yeah, I don't want to see you."

"Babe, you can't mean that. I mean, at least let me apologize".

"No need. We just aren't going to work out. I'm sorry, Jonathan. What's done is done".

"Jennifer, I am not leaving here till we talk about this".

"I don't want to talk! I want to rest. And when I open my eyes, I want to see people in here that I can trust. You promised me that nothing would happen to me, ever. And you let me down".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. Please, let me make it up to you".

"Look. You live in Los Angeles. I live here. You and I have completely different lifestyles. So, this wasn't going to work out anyways. We were just kidding ourselves".

"That's ridiculous. What about Denver? What about you crying to me, begging me to run off with you somewhere, you saying you only needed me, and nothing else mattered?"

"If I recall correctly, you shot that plan down."

"Yes, because we have lives and jobs and responsibilities."

"And apparently, I am not one of your responsibilities. I really am sorry, Jonathan. It was never meant to be. Please, just go".

She rolled over away from him.

He came over to her side of the bed and pulled his chair up.

"You can roll away from me all you want, and you can tell me to go, and claim that you don't want to see me. But, the one thing you cannot do, no matter how hard you try, is make me stop loving you. I fell in love with you 3 months ago, and I will always be in love with you. So, when you are ready to love me again, I will be waiting for you. Whatever that looks like, days, weeks, whatever. I love you and I will always love you".

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then left, heartbroken.

***A few days later***

Jonathan returned to LA the following day. He wanted to stay in New York, but his executives were telling him there was a possible takeover happening, and he had to get back.

He left her a note telling her how sorry he was, and that she was free to use the penthouse as long as she needed to, and to use his car service as well.

He signed it "I love you-Jonathan".

She stayed one day, and then moved to a new place, a loft apartment uptown. It was a nice place in a nice area. Meredith hadn't contacted her since she had been in the hospital.

She didn't give him her new phone number. Since she wasn't back at work yet, he effectively had no way of contacting her.

He was miserable without her, and kept having Stanley dig to find a phone number on her, but it was no use. She was either living somewhere without a phone, or the phone wasn't under her name.

About a month later, she was finally feeling well enough to go back to work full time.

She had a light first day, and was doing research on her latest article for most of it.

She had just gotten home when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer Edwards, it's Agent Weatherington with the FBI. I am calling to inform you that you will be needed to testify in the morning at the trial of Lorenzo Bellazini".

"Ok".

"I will have a car pick you up at 9 a.m."

She gave him her new address, and then hung up.

' _Here we go…I hope I can do this'._


	22. Chapter 22

***The next morning***

Jennifer was ready at 8:30. She had chosen a green v-neck sweater dress and knee high black boots. She had curled her hair just a little, and her makeup was flawless, as always.

She saw the car service pull up, and she locked up quickly and then came down to the car.

It was a long black limo with tinted windows.

She climbed in, shut the door behind her, and got settled. When she looked up, there was Jonathan.

"Hi".

"Hi. You look beautiful".

"Thank you".

Agent Weatherington was there as well.

"Ok, so we are going to have you two in a room by yourselves, and you will testify one at a time. It will probably be a long day, but that's the nature of the business. We will know at the end of the day if you have to come back tomorrow".

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is December 23rd. I was going out of town tomorrow, for Christmas".

"Sorry, ma'am. If the courts are open, the judge can determine if we are going to have trial or not".

She nodded.

She looked out the window the rest of the way, making sure that she avoided Jonathan's gaze.

They pulled up to the courthouse, and used a back entrance.

They were placed in a conference room, with a large table and chairs, a couple of couches, and a nice view of the city.

"Stay in here till we come get you. If you need a bathroom, it's the door in the corner. Help yourself to the snacks and drinks, but remember you can't take them with you into the courtroom".

She sat down on the couch. He walked around the room a little bit, looking out the window. Neither of them spoke at all.

He came over and sat on the other end of the couch. He reached over and got a bottle of water.

"Would you like one?"

"No, thank you".

More silence.

She got up and went to the bathroom and then came back and sat back down.

Just when she was going to say something, the bailiff came and asked for her.

She stood up and went with the bailiff into the courtroom.

She was placed under oath, and then sat in the witness stand, and testified about what she overheard and how she recognized him.

After she was finished, she was escorted back to the room.

She was shaking from nerves.

She grabbed a bottle of water as she came in and sat down on the couch again.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just nerves".

Jonathan was taken to testify then, and came back much sooner than Jennifer, which made sense due to the fact that she overheard and saw more than he did.

They were in the room eating lunch in silence, when Agent Weatherington came in.

"Ok, new developments. Lorenzo just turned states evidence. But, we need to get you two out of town for a few days."

"No, I refuse to be put into custody again. I want to go to my father's for Christmas, like I planned".

"Given that it's the holidays, I'm willing to allow that. But you will have to provide your own transportation."

"I can do that".

"I'm happy to book you a flight right now, if you'd like".

"Certainly". She pulled out her credit card and handed it to him.

"Agent, that's not necessary. Miss Edwards is more than welcome to use my plane".

"Thank you, but I can't ask you to do that".

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. It's here in town, it's free, and it can be ready in an hour".

She thought about it.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you".

She turned back to Agent Weatherington.

"How long do we have to stay out of town?"

"4 days. I will update you then, and we will go from there".

"Are we done here, today?"

"Yes, you are. The car will take you back to your homes".

They were escorted out the back entrance and taken to the vehicle.

They had a silent ride back to Jennifer's house.

When they pulled up, he looked at her.

"How long will it take you to pack?"

"About 10 minutes".

"Ok. Well, we can wait for you and then we can go to the Plaza, and I will run up and get my things and then we can go".

She nodded.

She was back in the car within ten minutes, and had changed out of her dress and boots into some destructed Miss Me jeans, a black sweater, and a pair of black suede slides.

He helped load her luggage into the trunk, and then they headed to the plaza.

Jonathan was back down in the car in about 10 minutes himself. He had also changed out of his suit into jeans, boots, and a red sweater.

They were taken to the airport, where they boarded the plane.

She sat in one of the bench seats, and put her seatbelt on, and then got out her work from her work bag. She intended on working the whole way.

"Jennifer, what's the airport that we need to fly to?"

"Dulles."

He went and told Jack.

When he came back to where she was, she looked up at him.

"May I use the phone? We need to rent a car".

"No need. I just had Jack do it".

"Thank you".

She got back to work.

About 25 minutes later, she put it away and reclined a little.

"Jennifer, can we talk?"

"I guess".

"I think we need to resolve things so that we aren't arguing all through Christmas".

"Ok".

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Meredith attacking you. I should have respected your feelings and trusted you".

"Jonathan, I don't want to get into that".

"Jennifer, we need to talk about it".

She sighed.

"I accept your apology".

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"About what?"

"That we aren't going to work out".

"At this moment in time, yes."

"How can I change your mind?"

"I don't know that you can. I have to be able to trust you, and I have to be able to know that you believe in me".

"That's fair. I do trust you, I always have, this incident aside".

"Look, it was very sweet of you to fly me to my dad's and help me get a car. I appreciate that. However, when I leave here, I am going overseas for a few weeks on assignment. I have no immediate plans to return to the states before February 1, if I return then. You deserve someone who wants to be with you morning, noon and night".

"Once upon a time, you were that someone".

"We broke up a month ago, Jonathan. Can't we move past this?"

"Babe, you moved, didn't give me any way to contact you, and haven't called. That's not breaking up. That's just leaving".

"Can't we just be friends?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"We already decided this isn't going to work, Jonathan. There's no point in hanging on".

"As I recall, you decided. I didn't get a vote".

"Ok, this is why I didn't want to do this with you. If we can't get along for a 2-hour flight, we certainly have no future ahead of us".

She stood up and went to the bathroom.

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and then shortly after they landed, they were on their way to Hill Haven.

It was quiet and awkward, save for the moments where she gave him directions.

They pulled up to the house, and he got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

He got her luggage out of the car.

Walter came outside.

"Miss Jennifer, Jonathan. Great to see you both".

"Hi Walter, Merry Christmas".

Jonathan and Walter shook hands.

Walter took the bags inside.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Thanks for the trip. I appreciate it. Have a merry Christmas, Jonathan".

"Anything you ever need, all you have to do is ask. Merry Christmas, darling." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and then got back in the car.

She felt sad as she went inside the house, but that quickly changed when she saw her dad.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hi sweetheart. Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas".

"Walter said that Jonathan was with you".

"Oh, no, Pa. He was just dropping me off".

"Oh, very well".

They went to the living room and had a drink and caught up.

About 30 minutes later, they were about to get ready for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Jennifer went to get it.

She opened the door to find Jonathan on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got halfway to the airport when I heard on the radio that it was closed due to fog. So, I was wondering if I could borrow a phone so that I may make a hotel reservation".

"Sure, come on in".

"Jonathan, my boy. Is that you?"

"Yes sir. Merry Christmas, sir".

They shook hands.

"Jonathan just needs to use the phone to book a hotel Pa".

"No, he does not. He will stay right here".

"Oh, Pa, that's not a-"

"I couldn't-".

"Nonsense. You took care of my daughter, and it's the least I can do to pay you back".

"No payback is necessary, sir. It was my pleasure".

"Go get your bags, son. Jennifer will show you to your room. I will tell Walter to set another place at the table. I'm glad you're here, son".

Stephen walked away as Jennifer tried to figure out what to do.

"Well come on in, I guess".

He went and got his luggage and then they went upstairs.

She showed him to his room and then went to hers to get ready.

They met downstairs at the dinner table.

She had put on a red sweater and a black leather knee length skirt, and some peep toe heels.

"You look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

They had a very nice dinner, and told her dad all about their witness protection program experience.

After dinner, they moved to the living room.

Walter had started them a fire. Stephen poured them all a brandy. Stephen and Jonathan talked about war times and conspiracy theories while Jennifer read a magazine.

Finally, Stephen chose to address the elephant in the room.

"So, what plans do the two of you have for after Christmas?"

"I'm going back to California as soon as possible."

"And I'm working in Italy for at least 4 weeks".

"Well, those busy schedules don't leave much time for you two to be together".

"We aren't together, Pa".

"Could've fooled me".

"She's telling you the truth, we aren't together".

"It's complicated, Pa".

"Well, at some point, I hope the two of you come to your senses. But, let me remind you, that while you are in this house, no hanky panky. Now, goodnight to you both, I'll see you in the morning".

After he had left the room, she turned to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. I agree with him".

"Jonathan, that's not fair".

"It most certainly is. I'm entitled to my opinion".

"Fine. Can we not argue?"

"Who's arguing? I'm just saying I agree with your dad. We should be together".

"We have been all through this".

"And I'm willing to go through it as many times as it takes for you to see that my feelings for you aren't changing. I love you, and I trust you and I do in fact, believe in you. I have since I met you, and I always will".

"Loving someone and being in a working healthy relationship are two different things".

"Not necessarily."

"Well in this case, we don't exactly have any other options".

He took his watch off and stared at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how long it will take you to stop arguing with yourself and just admit that you want to be with me too".

"You can't be serious".

"No matter how long it takes, I will wait. I mean that".

She got up and walked over to her dad's bookshelf. She grabbed a book and brought it back to him.

"War and Peace. That's a great book".

"Might I suggest that you read this while you are timing me? I would hate for you to be bored". She dropped it onto the couch next to him.

"I don't have to read this to entertain myself. I can just watch you backpedal your way out of every conversation".

"What you call backpedaling, I call protecting myself. You remember what that is, right? That thing you were supposed to do for me, so I wouldn't have to pick up the slack? I believe you promised me you always would. First chance you had, it went out the window. Ring any bells?"

She had a very sly tone.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"At last count, I think I have to bring up something twice before you believe me. So, once more. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight".

She stalked up the stairs without another word.

He waited about 10 minutes, and then went upstairs himself.

Her door was open. She was sleeping with her back to the door. He quietly got ready for bed himself, and when he came out of the bathroom, he stopped in her doorway.

He tiptoed over to her bed, and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you, always".

He tiptoed out and went back to his room.


	23. Chapter 23

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan came downstairs a few minutes apart.

"Morning".

"Morning".

They had a quiet breakfast with her father.

"Jennifer, I take it you are going riding this morning?"

"You know me well".

"Well, why don't you take Jonathan with you? Show him the property".

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to".

She nodded.

"Ok. I'll help Walter with the dishes, and then we can go".

She came back and found him in the den with her dad.

"Pa, want to go with us?"

"No thank you. You two kids have a nice time".

He got up and disappeared into his study.

She turned to Jonathan.

"Shall we?"

"We shall".

They walked out to the stables.

She talked to the stable hand, Will.

"I will take Raindrop, and Jonathan can have any horse he wants."

Jonathan selected Express.

They were saddled up in just a few minutes, and then they started riding. She showed him the pasture, the orchards, the pond, and some of the trails.

After a couple of hours, they stopped and let the horses get some water.

They were sitting on a bench, watching the horses.

"Jennifer, I need to say something to you, and then I am going to get on my horse and ride back to the house. I think it's important for you to stay behind and think about what I have to say. We can talk about it later if you want, and if you don't, that's ok, too".

"What are you talking about?"

"I want a life with you. I want to wake up with you and go to bed at night with you and all the moments in between. And I'm willing to give it all up for you. I'm willing to put someone in charge at Hart Industries and come to New York full time, just so we can be together. The problem here is, you are now running away from me. See, we got into this cycle. At first, we were chasing each other. Then, I was chasing you. Then, back to chasing each other. Then, you were chasing me, because you were scared of the witness protection program ending. And then we were chasing each other again. And now I'm chasing you, but unlike the other times, you are running away from me. From us. And I can't catch up. I love you so much it hurts, but you have obviously stopped loving me, so I'm going to ride back to the house, and as soon as the fog lifts, I will head to the airport. What I said before still stands-whatever you need, anything at all, you know where to find me. I won't complicate your life any further".

He got up and got on his horse and started riding back to the house.

She sat there, on the bench, dumbfounded.

After about 20 minutes, she mounted Raindrop again, and rode back to the house.

She came inside and saw that he was sitting on the back porch.

She walked out there.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Certainly".

She sat by him.

"Now it's my turn. First of all, I do want a life with you. I hate this distance between us. But you hurt me, when you didn't believe me. I want someone who I can call and say "this is the problem I'm having" and they fix it. Not someone who says "it's a figment of your imagination". Second of all, you keep saying that you will do whatever it takes to be with me. But you don't see that it's not possible. You have a life in California. You have your company, and everything that comes along with that, and Max. My life is in New York, but my life is also wherever they send me for a story. And for the next several weeks, that's in Italy. Like I told you on the plane, you deserve someone who wants to be with you morning, noon and night. And yes, I do want to be that person. However, I cannot be that person. I can't be in Italy and be with you at the same time. And when Italy's done, it will be somewhere else. I can't ask you to go to Italy and I can't ask you to chase me all over the world, Jonathan, that's just not fair. I would also never ask you to give up your company and move to New York for me. The company is your baby, Jonathan. And you have the right to run it. And finally, for the record, I never stopped loving you. I realize that you love me so much it hurts, because I feel the same way about you. This isn't what I want to do, this is what I have to do, for my job. And for myself. I hope that someday you can understand that".

She wiped the tears away as she got up and went inside.

She went upstairs to take a nap.

Jonathan went into the kitchen and picked Walter's brain a bit, and then headed out to take a drive into town.

Jennifer woke up around 4, and got ready for dinner and came downstairs.

She hadn't seen Jonathan since their talk on the patio.

He came inside, and went upstairs. After he had changed for dinner, he came back downstairs and sat in the living room with her.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, thank you. Where did you disappear to?"

"I drove into town and did some shopping. Nice little place".

"Yes, it is".

"When do you leave for Italy?"

"The 27th".

Her father came in then.

"Hello kids, did you two have a nice day?"

"Yes, we did."

"Splendid. Well, shall we have dinner? I'm sure Walter has prepared a lovely meal".

"I'm sure he has."

They walked into the dining room and took their seats.

"Darling, we need to do presents tomorrow. I have to fly to Paris on Christmas Day, to start my 8-week work trip and Walter goes to his family on Christmas Day. So, we need to do presents tomorrow afternoon".

"Fine with me, Pa".

"You two can stay here till you leave on the 26th. Walter will be back in the days after that".

"Great".

Jonathan and Stephen started talking conspiracy theories again, and Jennifer kind of checked out with her thoughts.

She went and helped Walter with the dishes, while they talked.

"Oh, Miss Jennifer, an Agent Weatherington called for you. He asked that you call him back. Number is on the fridge".

"Thank you, Walter".

She went to her dad's study and made her phone call.

When she came out, Jonathan and Stephen were having a brandy in the living room.

She sat and read a magazine while they talked.

Her dad went to bed around 9, leaving Jonathan and Jennifer in the living room.

"Jonathan, Agent Weatherington called earlier. I called him back after dinner. He said that Lorenzo gave them a tip, and they investigated it, and it turned out to be accurate. So, he has been sentenced, and get this-Meredith has disappeared. She is in the mob as well".

"Are you serious?"

"That's what he said. He said they are looking for her, but they believe she is out of New York and long gone".

"Did you ever suspect her to be in the mob?"

"No, I didn't".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I know she was important to you".

"No, I'm sorry. Ever since you met me, it has been one calamity after another. You don't deserve that".

"I don't hold you responsible. She played you, just like she played me. I am just as guilty of letting her in my life as you are of letting her in yours".

"I suppose you are right".

She closed the magazine and put it on the table in front of her.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in".

"Before you do, can I show you something?"

She nodded.

He stood up and took her hand and led her to the back porch.

"It's freezing out here".

"Here". He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you".

He took her hand and led her to where the swing was, and they stood next to it.

"Stand right here".

He went and turned the light on and then came back to her.

"Ok".

"What?"

"Mistletoe". She looked up and saw it and then looked back at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was more than a peck, but way shorter than any kiss they shared in Denver. It was soft, sweet, and just enough to leave both of them wanting more.

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer".

"Merry Christmas".

"How did you know that was up there?"

"I put it up there after you left me out here this afternoon".

She walked back inside and he followed her.

They locked the doors, and then headed upstairs together.

At the top of the stairs, she turned to him.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow".

"Goodnight".

She headed into her room to change into her nightgown.

A few minutes later, she knocked on his door.

He opened it.

"My zipper is stuck. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all."

She turned around and he tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"How about we slip it over your head?"

"That won't work. The band is too fitted".

He took her hand and led her to her room.

"Do you have a sewing kit?"

"Yes, on the desk".

He got out her measuring tape.

He measured her bust and then her hips.

They were the same measurement.

"Well there goes that plan".

"What?"

"I was going to say since we can't get it over your head, pull it down and step out. But it won't work either".

He looked around.

"Sit on the bed".

She sat, and he kneeled behind her.

He began to examine the zipper.

"Oh, I see the problem. The zipper is caught on your bra".

He reached down her dress and unhooked her bra.

"Ok, so if I yank it, it's either going to put a hole in your bra, or in the dress. Which do you want?"

"Put the hole in the bra, please".

"Got it".

He yanked the bra out of the zipper, and then unzipped her dress.

"Voila".

"Thank you".

He could tell she was embarrassed.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I've seen you naked, babe. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Goodnight, I love you".

"Thanks for your help. Goodnight".

He got to the doorway and turned around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly. But, make it quick-I would like to change".

"Oh. Well, never mind, it'll keep".

He turned and headed to his room.

She changed for bed and then climbed in and got comfy.

He came back across the hall and sat on her bed.

"Ok, maybe it won't keep. I wanted to ask you, do you miss us at all?"

"Do I miss us?"

"Yeah. Do you miss us being together, and being happy?"

"Yes, I do. Very much so".

"Then, please don't throw us away. You say that you can't ask me to follow you around the globe, ok. So, don't ask me to follow you. Ask me to join you. I can work from anywhere I want to, and where I want to be is with you".

"Jonathan, we broke up".

"And we can get back together, babe. I can forgive you for breaking my heart into pieces and you can forgive me, and we can try again".

He could tell she was amused.

He squeezed her shoulder.

"Just sleep on it. That's all I ask".

He kissed her and then left and headed back to his room.

***Christmas Eve***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up around the same time. She was coming out of the bathroom while he was going in.

"Shower's all yours".

"Thanks".

She was downstairs in the kitchen when he came down.

They helped Walter get breakfast on the table.

"Jonathan, do you want to go riding with me again this morning?"

"I'd love to".

They headed to the stables after breakfast and saddled up.

They took the same ride they had taken the day before, and stopped at the same place to let the horses drink.

"Jonathan, when we get back to the house, I'm going to call my boss. I'm going to tell them that I cannot do the trip to Italy".

"Babe, I wasn't asking you to do that."

"I know. But I thought about it, and it's the only way things between us are going to work. I can't be with you and be in Italy too. I'm not saying I'm quitting being a journalist, because I'm not. I'm just passing on the Italy trip."

"What was the trip about, babe?"

"I was going to research the architecture and history of the Vatican and have a sit-down interview with the Pope".

"No, you have to do that. You can't turn that down for me. You can't turn that down for any reason".

She laced her hand through his.

"I want you more than I want any story or any job".

"And I want you more than I want anything else either. But we are talking about 4 weeks, babe. Not 4 years, not a lifetime. This is the trip of a lifetime. This is the story of a lifetime, and you earned it, babe. You have to do this".

"Ok, so let's compromise. I go to Italy, I do the story. And you will do what?"

"Well, I will be in California. It's possible I can come to Italy once during your trip, but that's not positive yet".

"You would fly all that way just to see me?"

"If I can, I will. If I cannot, then we will see each other when we can".

"That hasn't exactly worked out for us so far".

"That's because we haven't actively done it. We owe it to ourselves to give it a shot".

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Why is this so hard? We both want to be together, but there's so much stuff".

"Jennifer, did you hear yourself? You just said you wanted to be with me".

She nodded.

"I never stopped".

"Then, what happened? Why did we break up?"

She hesitated. "I was hurt that you didn't trust me, and I didn't think we could get past that. And when I moved, I decided I didn't want Meredith to know where I was, since she is the one who did this to me, so I used a fake name for my phone number. Literally, the only people who know what name my phone is under are my boss and my father. And I told myself, that if I could spend a weekend without giving in and calling you, that I would be ok. I threw myself into my work, and told myself that if you wanted to contact me, you would have your company person find me. And when you didn't find me, I told myself you didn't want me anymore."

"I had him look for you every single day. He came up empty handed each and every time".

"He did?"

Jonathan nodded. "I never gave up on you, at all. I was determined to find you. I was about to call the Times and insist on an interview with you, when Agent Weatherington called about the trial".

She was touched that he hadn't given up.

She put her hand on his.

"I have an idea. What if we take a break, and you go do Italy?"

"A break? Jonathan, you are the one who asked me not to give up on us, and now you want to take a break?"

"Hear me out. We take a break-if we take the pressure off ourselves, then maybe the universe will too. You do Italy. I do California. I might get to come visit you, I don't know yet. But…when Italy is over, we figure it out then".

"I don't want to take a break. I want to be able to call you from Italy, and I don't want to worry that someone is trying to steal you away from me while I'm gone".

"Nobody is going to steal me away, Jennifer. That's not going to happen".

"How did we get here? How did we get to this place where we are second guessing each other and doubting each other?"

"I think it was the timing. We were just starting to know each other when we were thrown together, and then we got separated. So now, we are having to figure it out".

"I just feel like I've put you through so much".

"You haven't put me through anything. I'm here because I love you. Those weeks we weren't talking were just as hard on me as they were on you".

They sat there a little longer.

"We need to head back soon".

He stood up and took her hand.

"Ok, so did we make a decision? You're going to Italy and then we are going to figure it out?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead as he hugged her, and then they mounted their horses again and rode back to the house.

They held hands as they walked into the house.

Just as they got to the den, Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks.

"what's all this?"


	24. Chapter 24

"It's your presents, sweetheart. And Jonathan's too."

"Pa, this is too much!"

There were boxes all over the place.

"Now, come on you two. Let's sit down and open our presents together, shall we?"

"Ok".

Jennifer couldn't recall the last time she had seen her father in such a great mood.

Jennifer handed her dad his presents. He opened a box with a gorgeous cashmere sweater and another one with some new pipes.

"Thank you, my dear. I love them".

Jennifer opened hers from her dad next.

First one was a gorgeous pink pashmina, and the second one was a new briefcase for work.

"Oh Pa, you always know just what to get me. I love it, thank you!"

"There's more".

She opened a few more boxes that he told her all went together. She was so happy with each one-they were all pieces of new riding gear. She opened the final one and found a brand-new saddle.

"Really?"

Stephen nodded.

"Jennifer, you want to fill me in?"

"A new saddle means Pa is giving me a new horse".

"Well, now it's not here yet. We can't officially get it for a few weeks. But, I can tell you a little about its heritage".

"Is it a foal or a mare?"

"Neither, yet. It's a filly".

She squealed.

"And her grandmother was a filly once too, known as Sweet Sue".

Her face lit up even more than Jonathan thought possible.

"When do you get her?"

"6 weeks or so, depending on how much growth she has between now and then".

She jumped up and ran and hugged her dad.

"Thank you, Pa. I can't wait to see her".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Your turn".

She handed him his presents.

He opened the first one and found some long-sleeved Henley's in blue, dark green, and gray.

He opened the second one and found a set of silky pillowcases like she had on the bed in Denver. The final box held 3 pair of tickets to the Ram's football games the following season. All of them were his favorite games to attend, and all of them were on the 50-yard line.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways". She grinned at him.

"Thank you". He leaned down and hugged her.

"Your turn".

He handed her a few boxes. She opened the first one to find a gorgeous purple silk blouse. The second one was a bottle of orchid-scented perfume to match her lotion. The third was a gorgeous set of gold bangle bracelets with diamonds in them.

"Oh Jonathan, I love these! Thank you".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"Ok Jonathan, my boy. Your turn".

Stephen handed him a box with several first editions of classic novels.

"Pa, how thoughtful. Some of these are Jonathan's favorites".

"Yes, they are. Thank you, sir".

"Well, my flight leaves in a couple hours, so I must go pack. Sweetheart, it's been a wonderful Christmas with you and Jonathan. I'm so glad you got to come here".

He and Jennifer shared a hug, and he and Jonathan shook hands.

They sat on the couch together after her dad went to pack.

"So, in a couple hours Pa will leave, and Walter will take him to the airport. Are you still planning on leaving when the fog lifts?"

"Only if you are with me".

She cracked a soft smile.

"I don't deserve you".

"Why do you say that?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because I haven't been the easiest person to get to know these past few months, basically since you met me, with the exception of before we went to Cavelli's, and once we got to Denver. And you are still here, still wanting to be with me, after all of it. Most men would have left me in their tracks".

"I'm not most men, Jennifer. I'm not one to just give up and walk away. I love you, babe. All my heart."

"I love you, too. And I want to go to Italy, I truly do. But I don't want to go if we aren't ok. I've been so foolish, honey. I should have never moved out of the Penthouse, I should have never thrown you out of my hospital room."

"It's ok, Jennifer. All is forgiven, honest".

"You think we can get back to where we were?"

"I think we are already there".

He crushed her lips with his, and pulled her into a sensual embrace. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him.

"We better stop, my father might see us".

He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, you said earlier that there was a takeover attempt? Were you able to fix it?"

"I think so. I'm not positive just yet, but I think so".

They heard Stephen coming, so they separated some on the couch.

"Ok, my dear. You know how to lock up the house, and where to reach me in Germany."

"Yes, Pa. I'll be fine".

They followed him to the door.

"Jonathan, my boy, I'm so glad you will be here with my Jennifer".

"Me too". He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned to him and was telling him no.

"It's alright, Jennifer. I'm glad to see you two found your way back to each other".

He kissed Jennifer on the cheek, and shook Jonathan's hand.

"You are welcome here anytime, son. Don't let her get in her own way, if you can help it".

"Pa! Would you stop? I don't get in my own way".

"Jennifer, my darling, I love you, but yes, you do".

She looked at Jonathan, and he nodded.

"Ok fine, maybe I do".

Stephen gave her another hug, and then Walter joined them.

Jennifer and Jonathan told Walter goodbye and then they left.

Jonathan took her hand and led her back to the couch.

They settled in and snuggled by the fire for a bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"What name is your phone number under?"

"Suzanne Channing. Suzanne was my mother's name, and it's my middle name. And Channing was her maiden name".

"Pretty clever".

"Thanks, I thought so as well".

She shifted and leaned back against his shoulder. They laced their hands together and she kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet on to the couch.

"Babe, I have one more gift to give you. I didn't want to give it to you in front of your dad".

He got up and went and got it and brought it back to her.

"Jonathan, you shouldn't have done this. You've given me so much already".

"Yeah, but this one is special".

She opened it, and found a sterling silver compass on a brown leather looped strap.

"It's a beautiful compass. Oh, Jonathan, I love it, but it seems to be stuck. The longitude and latitude dials aren't moving".

"That's because it's stuck in place on purpose, babe".

"What do you mean?"

"Los Angeles is at 34 degrees North, and 118 degrees West. So, no matter where you go in the world, the directional dial will guide you there. But the longitude and latitude dials will always be stuck on Los Angeles, so that no matter what, you can always find your way back to me".

She had tears streaming down her face.

"I love this, that's so sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him.

After they finally broke the kiss, she buried her head on his shoulder.

"See this is why I don't deserve you. You give me the most meaningful gifts in the most meaningful of ways. I tried to give you meaningful gifts, but I didn't come near as close as you did".

"Babe, tell me the meanings behind the gifts that you gave me".

"Well, I gave you the Henley's because I love you in them. They are so soft to snuggle up to and you look so good in them. And I gave you the pillowcases because you loved them in Denver. And I gave you the football tickets because every Sunday in Denver, you watched the Ram's games, and you mentioned to me that those three games were your favorites".

"Jennifer, those are incredibly meaningful. I've never had anyone give me something before simply because I told them I liked it, or because they noticed that I liked something. As a kid who grew up surrounded by tons of people who didn't notice me day in and day out, you have no idea how much it means to me that you paid attention".

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Of course I paid attention. I had fallen in love with you, honey".

He leaned forward and kissed her a few times.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Honey, are you hungry?"

"I could eat".

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Walter had prepared them some sausage-stuffed manicotti, garlic bread, and salad.

"Ok, so his note says we need to heat this up for 25 minutes, and the bread for 10."

She turned the oven on and went to the fridge.

"I can make you some tea if you'd like".

"I don't need any tea".

He started kissing her neck.

"Honey, we have to eat".

He turned her around and pulled her into an embrace.

"Babe, we will. But this is the first time we've been alone in days. No one else is here but us, baby, we are finally alone".

He picked her up and set her on the counter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and straightened her legs out on either side of him.

He kissed her softly as he ran his hands up and down her legs.

He moved his kisses to her neck as she scratched his back.

He lifted her off the counter and set her down and took her hand.

He started to lead her to the stairs.

She pulled him back. She turned the oven off, and then led him down the hallway off the back of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"This is a TV room we use sometimes. It's small, but comfy".

She turned on the lamp next to the extra-wide couch. She turned to him and started unbuttoning his shirt, as he kicked his shoes off.

They furiously undressed each other. She ran her hands over his rippled chest as soon as she got his shirt off of him. He leaned down and kissed her neck while he got her shirt off her.

When they were both standing there in their underwear, she reached up and grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him, as he lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. He gently laid down over top of her and took her in his arms. He kissed her passionately, as she caressed the back of his neck. He trailed his kisses along her jaw, to her earlobe.

"I've missed you so much, babe".

"I missed you too".

He reached down and cupped her breasts. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off of her and tossed it on the floor. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and grazed it gently with his teeth.

"Ohhhh".

She arched her back as he moved his mouth to the other one, and ran her hands up and down his back.

He tugged her purple lace underwear off her hips and she lifted her legs to meet him.

He buried himself inside of her, and their motions became fluid. She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to her.

"Baby…."

"Almost, darling".

After several frenzied, intense, passionate moments, he exploded inside of her, his orgasm triggering her own orgasm. They rode out the waves of ecstasy, and lay back, curled up in each other's arms.

He reached over and grabbed a blanket and covered them with it.

She lightly scratched his chest with her fingernails as she kissed him.

"That was absolutely amazing".

He kissed her forehead.

"There isn't a woman alive who is as beautiful as you are".

She kissed him a few times, as they laid there cuddling for a bit.

"My father said no hanky panky".

"We obeyed him. That wasn't hanky panky."

She chuckled. "It wasn't?"

"No. Hanky Panky would be if I chased you through the house naked or something. We aren't doing that. He didn't say we couldn't be naked in one spot together in the house".

She started laughing. "Glad we didn't disobey him".

She settled onto his chest.

"When I saw you in the limo, I just wanted to grab you and kiss you".

"why didn't you?"

"Agent Weatherington was there. And then when I worked up the courage to say something to you in that room, they came and got me. And then I did it again, and they came and got you. So, I gave up".

He kissed her.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest.

He held her for a while, as he thought about how lucky he was to have found her in the first place, and then again, after their breakup.

He eased her off his chest and laid her down on the couch, and covered her with the blanket. He crept out of the room and ran upstairs. He grabbed her robe and slippers and put his robe on as well.

He came back down to the TV room, and put the slippers on her feet.

She woke up to find him holding her foot.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't want your feet to get cold, so I went and got your slippers for you".

"How sweet, thank you".

She slipped her underwear back on, and then put her robe on.

She took his hand and they walked to the kitchen and started heating up the manicotti and the garlic bread.

She stood there in the kitchen hugging him.

"Honey, when did you know you were in love with me?"

"About an hour ago in the TV room".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding, babe."

"Really, when was it?"

"When we were dancing, at Cavelli's".

"Really?"

He nodded. "When did you know you were in love with me?"

"Well, it was when you put all that thought into Wesley and Melanie's engagement. I mean, you could have just slipped the rings on my finger, or handed them to me, even. But instead, you made the scavenger hunt, you put forth the effort to propose to me just in case someone asked me about it".

"That was so easy. I just pretended I was proposing to you". He kissed her forehead.

"You are the most romantic man I've ever known".

The timer went off, so he helped her get the manicotti out of the oven, while she got them plates and silverware.

They sat at the small kitchen table and ate.

"This is so good".

"Yeah, I love it when Walter cooks Italian. He's such a good cook".

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then she got him a second helping.

He looked over at her.

"Have you ever been to Italy?"

"Yes, several times. Have you?"

"Not yet. I've always wanted to go, though".

After they were finished eating, she did the dishes, and loaded the dishwasher.

They went and got their clothes out of the TV room, and put them on the stairs.

He took her hand and led her to the living room again. They kept the lights off, and turned on the Christmas tree, and he started them a fire.

She snuggled up to him on the couch.

About 20 minutes later, she was fast asleep on his chest.

He kissed her head and held her close.

"Merry Christmas, darling", he whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had spent the night in her room. She woke up, nestled into his embrace.

She rolled over and kissed his chest.

"Merry Christmas, darling".

"Merry Christmas. Sleep well?"

"Absolutely".

"What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want. We can watch movies, or go riding, or whatever".

"A lazy day with you, just what I love most".

She kissed him a few times and then laid her head on his shoulder.

She looked at the clock. It was 8:29.

They went downstairs and had breakfast and then Jennifer went and took a shower. Jonathan took one after her, and they settled into the TV room.

He watched football while she read a book.

She got up and went to the kitchen for a bit, and started making them lunch.

"Honey, do you like mushrooms?", she called out from the kitchen.

"Yes".

She came back with a plate for him and a plate for her.

"Here honey, I made you a sandwich".

She had made him a turkey sandwich the same way she did while they were in Denver.

"Thanks, babe".

"And I made some stuffed mushrooms. Want one?"

"Sure".

She held one for him and he took a bite.

"Mmmm babe, those are great".

"Thank you".

She cleaned up the kitchen a little while later, and then came back and laid down with him He laid on the couch holding her and watching football, while she napped.

She woke up a couple hours later, and found he had fallen asleep. She laid there with him, thinking about how lucky she was that he hadn't given up on her.

She turned the tv down low, and turned it to a movie. About halfway through, he started kissing her neck.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Mmm hmmm. How about you?"

"Definitely".

He kept kissing her ear and her cheek and her neck.

"Darling…when we fly back to New York tomorrow, are you staying in New York, or do you have to fly back to California right away?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I can stay in New York, and then fly home after you leave for Italy. When do you leave?"

"I have the overnight flight, it leaves at 8. So, I have to be at the airport at 6".

"Totally doable."

She turned and grinned at him.

"Babe, have you ever thought about working for a paper or a magazine in California?"

"Years ago, when I was first out of college I did. But nobody would hire me, so I focused on the East Coast".

"Well now that you are established, I bet they would hire you in a heartbeat".

"I've thought about writing a book, compiling my favorite interviews, but I don't know…I would have to do a book tour, and that would be more time away from you…."

"We can get through whatever, Jennifer. I don't want to be the reason you don't go for something you want".

"You are what I want, Jonathan."

He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"Babe, can you plan out your life a month at a time? What if we spent one month in California and then one month in New York, and just went back and forth?"

"I'm willing to try it, if I can get hired in LA".

"I can probably help you with that".

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can be a financial backer for whomever hires you, if that's what it takes".

"No, Jonathan. I don't want you to do that. I don't want to get a job because you talked someone into it. I want to get it because I earned it through my own merits".

"That's a good point. I wasn't saying that you wouldn't get it on your own merits. I was saying if you get hired, I'm happy to partner with them".

"Why can't you just do Hart Industries, and I do my thing?"

"Well, we can, but if I can help you get where you want to be, I want to do that".

"I appreciate that. I do. But let me get the job first. If they need you to partner with them, then do it after I'm hired, and not part of it, ok?"

"Ok, I promise".

"Thank you".

She got up and got a blanket and came back to the couch and covered her legs with it.

The movie ended, and she let him turn the tv back to football.

"What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Whatever you want".

"Well that doesn't really tell me anything".

"I'm not picky, honest".

She took his hand and pulled him off the couch and led him to the kitchen.

She leaned back against him as she opened the fridge.

"What do you see that you want?"

"You".

He started kissing her neck.

"You want me for dinner?"

"And breakfast, and lunch, and a midnight snack".

She turned around and kissed him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her as he carried her back to the TV room, and laid her down on the couch. He laid down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him.

She pulled his shirt off him, and he ran his hands up under her t-shirt and grabbed her breasts.

She quickly took her shirt off, and tossed it on the floor. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it for a minute before kissing his way down to her belly button. She ran her fingernails along his back and arched her back when he kissed that one spot on her neck. She reached down and undid the button on his jeans, and started pushing them off him.

He ran his fingers along the waistband of her pajama pants and tugged them off her hips. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth while she nibbled on his lower lip.

He stood up and took off his jeans and boxer briefs while she shimmied out of her panties.

He laid back down on top of her and pressed his erection against her while he kissed her neck.

"Baby…."

"I want you".

"I want you too".

He forcefully thrust into her, opening her up, joining them together.

"You feel so good". He thrust in and out of her, causing her to cry out.

"John….a….than…."

He kissed her as he brought them to mutual release.

They laid there together, just holding each other.

She lightly scratched his back as he laid his head on her chest.

"Oh, I have missed your back scratches".

"I missed your massages".

"I missed your sandwiches".

"I missed your hugs".

"I missed your orchid lotion".

"I missed our dances".

"I missed our kisses".

"I missed you".

He moved up her body and kissed her a few times.

"I don't care what I have to do, I am never letting you get away from me again".

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise".

He got up and put his pants back on, and she did the same. She put her t-shirt on, and headed to the kitchen. He went upstairs and changed into some pajama pants and one of the Henley's she had given him, and came back downstairs.

"Honey, we can heat up a frozen pizza or we can make tacos, whichever you want".

"What kind of pizza is it?"

"Olive oil base, with broccoli, fontina, and sweet potato, on a gluten free crust".

"Tacos sound great".

She grinned at him and put the pizza back in the freezer.

He cooked the meat while she chopped the tomato and shredded the lettuce.

"Are you a fan of guacamole?"

"Yes, absolutely".

"Ok, I'll make some".

She whipped up some of her famous guacamole, and before long, they were ready to eat.

She did the dishes after they were finished, and they went back to the TV room to watch a movie.

She laid down on the couch and patted her lap.

"You want me to sit in your lap?"

She started laughing and shaking her head.

He went to sit in her lap anyways, and she put her hands up to push him away. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up a little bit. He started tickling her and pinned her down. She was laughing so hard she was shrieking.

Finally, he stopped and leaned over and kissed her.

After she was able to speak again, she looked at him.

"I was telling you to put your head in my lap so that I could give you a back scratch."

"Oh yeah, we can definitely do that".

He grabbed a throw pillow and after she settled back against the arm of the couch, he put it in her lap and laid down on his stomach. He pulled his Henley off and left his t-shirt on. She ran her hands up under the collar of his t-shirt, and scratched his back for him for a long time.

"Oh, that feels so good".

After about 20 minutes, she patted him.

"My turn".

They switched places and he massaged her back for her.

After about 20 minutes, she sat up and moved to sit next to him.

"You know what sounds so good right now? Hot chocolate".

"It does sound good. Will you get me some? I've had a very busy day".

"You have?"

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Marshmallows?"

"Yes please".

She went and made their hot chocolates and brought it back to him.

"Oh honey, look, it's snowing!"

"Well, so it is."

He got up and put on his slippers and then took her hand.

He led her outside.

"Honey, it's freezing. Why are we out here?"

"So we can do this".

He pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

"Every woman deserves to be kissed in the rain, in the snow, and under fireworks."

"I've never been kissed in the rain before, or under fireworks."

"Stick with me, and you will".

He kissed her again and then they went back inside.

She sat next to him on the couch, and he put an arm around her.

"Darling, when is your birthday?"

"February 10. When is yours?"

"It was while we were in Denver. November 2".

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't being Jennifer Edwards, then. I was being Melanie Keaton".

"Jennifer, you still could have told me. We would have done something".

"It's fine, honest."  
She leaned up and kissed him.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Purple".

"if I was going to make any meal for you at all, what would you pick?"

"Steak, probably. Or maybe fresh seafood. What about you?"

"Mexican".

"What's one thing you've always wanted to do but haven't done yet?"

"Well, I've always wanted to find someone that I could sweep off her feet and whisk her away for a romantic trip somewhere".

"Why haven't you?"

"Darling, the first woman besides my friend Nikki to get past the first date with me was you".

"You're sweet".

"You're adorable. What's something you always wanted to do but never did?"

"Have a hammock. When I was dating Elliott, he and I went on a trip to Australia, and we stayed at this little tiny bed and breakfast that was nestled way back in the jungle, and on the back porch, they had a hammock. I would get up each morning and sit out there enjoying the peacefulness and the quiet".

"Was it comfy?"

"It was absolutely perfect. Until Elliott would wake up and come find me, and would start yelling about how time was wasting and how much he wanted to be on the water".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"He is a jackass and you deserve much, much better".

"I found better, in you".

She kissed him.

"This has been the best Christmas ever, honey. I'm so glad you insisted on coming here with me and I'm so happy the fog settled in so you had to stay here with us and I'm so incredibly happy you made me see how wrong I had been".

"Me too. I was so afraid that I wouldn't see you at the courthouse."

"You were scared? I didn't think you ever got scared".

"I've been scared ever since you broke up with me that I would never get to see you again, never have a chance at winning your heart again. And if that guard hadn't been in that room with us, I know I would have tried right then and there".

"Honey, If I switch my flight to fly back to LA instead of New York after Italy, can we have a day like this?"

"We can do whatever your adorable little heart desires".

"Maybe when I get to Italy, I will be able to do all of it in 2 weeks instead of 4, and then I can come home sooner".

"Babe, promise me you will take as long as you need to, alright? This opportunity won't come around often, and I don't want you to do anything that will make you regret it later".

"I won't, I promise".

She took their mugs to the kitchen and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

As soon as she did, the power went out.

"Honey-I'm getting a flashlight. Stay where you are, ok?"

"Ok".

She found two flashlights, and took one to him.

"We should probably drip the sinks, babe, so the pipes don't freeze".

They walked around doing that, and then went upstairs.

She got some extra quilts out and put one on the bed.

"Can you sleep in total darkness?"

"Yes. I prefer it, actually".

"Me too".

She changed into pajama shorts and then climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, babe. Goodnight".

She kissed his chest.

"Honey, you aren't really tired, are you?"

"Babe, we can't see each other. I mean, I'm good, but I'm not that good".

She leaned up and turned on the flashlight and got up out of the bed.

"Be right back".

She came back with a vase she had gotten from the closet, and put the flashlight in it.

It illuminated the room just enough.

She climbed back in bed with him and kissed him.

They had the most explosive sex they had ever had, before collapsing together in each other's arms.

"Honey, that was incredible".

"Yeah, we will have to have flashlight sex again".

She kissed his chest and laced her fingers through his.

He kissed the top of her head.

"It's our last night here. I'm kind of sad".

"Yeah, but we have one more night before we have to leave each other".

"Thank goodness".

"I love you, babe. All my heart".

"I love you too, all my heart". She kissed him a few times, and then fell asleep in the crook of his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

***The next day***

Jonathan woke up first, and crept downstairs and turned on the tv. He found the weather station.

After watching for a few minutes, he went back upstairs.

He was on the top step when he heard Jennifer calling for him.

"Honey?"

"I'm coming, babe".

He climbed in bed next to her.

"Where were you?"

"I went downstairs. The power came back on, and I was checking the weather. I know you wanted to stay here most of the day, but babe, I think we need to fly back ahead of the next snow".

"I'm fine with that".

She got up and grabbed a shower, while he packed his suitcase. He got in the shower after her, and she went downstairs and made coffee. She opened the door to the bathroom and placed his mug on the counter.

"Darling, your coffee is on the counter".

"Thank you, darling. I'm almost done".

She went and got dressed and packed her suitcase.

She carried her bags to the top of the stairs, and he came out with his and helped carry them down the rest of the way.

She started the dishwasher and made sure that all the lights were off, and all the sinks were dripping.

He called Jack, and gave him an hour's notice.

She locked the house up and then they got in the car and headed to the airport.

"Babe, is there a drive-thru near the airport?"

"There are several".

"Which is the best one?"

"My favorite isn't a drive-thru, but it's fast. It's near the airport, and it's called Maverick's. They literally have the absolute best omelets, ever".

"Do you mind if we stop there?"

"Not at all".

He laced his hand through hers as they drove the rest of the way.

"What do you want to do when we get back to New York?"

"Well, I need to run to my place and do some laundry. And then, repack my suitcase. What about you?"

"I need to get a few things from the penthouse. You are more than welcome to stay there with me tonight, if you want".

"Why don't you stay with me at my place? It's closer to the airport".

He nodded.

"I just want you to know, I bought a new fridge and couch after you moved out, babe. There's no evidence of any of that at the Penthouse".

"You didn't have to do that".

"Yes, I did. I hired three cleaning companies and none of them could get the couch cleaned. And I had a hard time opening the fridge and not thinking about you being in there".

"Wait, you mean you came back to New York after we broke up?"

"Yeah, I did. I came back for a weekend, and I came back for three days in the middle of the week about a week before the trial".

"What did you do?"

"The weekend trip, I spent walking around the city, looking for you. And the middle of the week trip, I went and sat in the courtyard outside where the construction zone was, looking for you".

"That is incredibly sweet".

"I called the Times and asked them to give you a message, but they said you weren't back at work yet. I offered to pay the receptionist $1000 just to call you and ask you to call me, but she said no. I was desperate, so I flew back and looked for you myself".

She was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry, honey".

"Don't be. It's ok, it all worked out".

They stopped at Maverick's, and got it to go.

She leaned close to Jonathan.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Come with me".

She walked over to the bathrooms, and he followed her.

"I'm going to make sure it's empty. Will you stand guard?"

"Absolutely".

She opened the door, and checked the stalls. It was empty, so she ran back to him.

"Ok, I'll be right out".

She came out a few minutes later, and kissed him.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

They got their order and headed back to the car.

About 15 minutes later, they were at the airport.

They returned the rental car, and took the shuttle to the tarmac.

They boarded the plane, and he helped her get settled.

After they took off, they moved to the seats with the table, and ate.

"Babe, you weren't kidding. This omelet is outstanding".

"I know. Which one did you get?"

"The one with tomatoes, onions, and green peppers in it".

"I like that one too. Here, try this".

She fed him a bite of her omelet with cheddar, mushrooms, mozzarella, and bacon.

"Mmmm…." He started nodding his head.

"Omelets are my favorite breakfast food. I think I've tried all of the omelets at Maverick's except the spicy ones".

She bundled up their trash when they were done.

"Honey, where's the trash can?"

"Under the sink".

She took the trash to the sink, and he moved to the recliner. She came back and sat next to him.

"Honey, I think we need to go by the police station".

"For what?"

"Well, I never did a police report on Meredith for attacking me".

"Babe, I did one."

"You did?"

"I did. That night, when you kicked me out of your hospital room, I went to the Penthouse, and as soon as I saw the stain on the couch, I called the cops and did a report."

"Thank you. Honey, let me reimburse you for the couch".

"That's not necessary".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Babe, you aren't responsible for the couch. She is. I'm not going to take your money for it, I want her to pay for it".

She nodded.

"You know what I cannot wait for?"

"Me to undress you again?"

"No, I mean, yeah, but no".

"A repeat of last night's flashlight sex?"

"Yeah, but not what I was talking about".

"Me to pin you down and tickle you again?"

"No. would you stop? I'm being serious".

"Ok, I'm sorry. Tell me what you are waiting on".

"Us to be a normal couple. No FBI, almost roommates who want to kill us for some reason I cannot figure out, no bi-coastal relationship. No big surprises or decisions for a while. Just you, me, and our life together every day, like every other normal couple".

"I second that".

He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow, as he wound her hair through his fingers and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't get enough of you, you are so beautiful".

"I think you have tunnel vision, but thank you".

"Well as long as you are at the end of the tunnel, I don't mind".

She kissed him and snuggled against him.

He turned on the tv and found the news channel. She drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

About 40 minutes later, Jack called the cabin.

"Jonathan, we are about to land in 10 minutes".

"Thanks".

He hung up and leaned over and kissed Jennifer's forehead.

"Babe….wake up, babe. We are about to land".

"Hmmmm?"

"wake up, angel. We are about to land, and we have to sit up".

She nodded and sat the chair up.

"How much time do we have?"

"About 8 minutes".

She got up and went to the bathroom and came back.

She had just buckled up when they landed.

"Honey, since you have to go to the Penthouse and I have to go to my place, I can just take a cab".

"Not on your life. I will take you to your place and then I will go to my place".

"Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"I promise, it's no trouble".

She kissed him and hugged him for a minute.

They got their bags and deplaned, and headed for his car.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer let them into her place, and he carried her bags for her.

She had the cutest little place. It was a one bedroom loft, and the bedroom and bathroom were upstairs about 4 steps. She had a wonderful view, and her bed fit into a pocket, behind some curtains.

"Nice place".

"Thank you".

She went upstairs to the bedroom, and gathered her laundry from her suitcase and brought it down to the laundry room.

After she had her laundry started, she came back and sat in his lap on the couch.

He hugged her for a few minutes.

"Honey, why don't you go to your penthouse, get what you need and come back?"

"Good idea. I'll be back in a couple hours".

He kissed her several times, and then they stood up.

"Honey, do you have a business card?"

"Yeah."

He pulled one out of his wallet and handed it to her.

She took it over to the desk and wrote her phone number on it and handed it back to him.

He looked at it.

"718.682.2886". She had drawn a heart next to it, and halfway filled it in.

"Thank you".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, I'll be back as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She went to the kitchen and got a spare key out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Just in case I'm napping or in the shower when you get here".

He nodded.

He kissed her again and left.

She went and packed her suitcases for Italy, and her work bag, and then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Jonathan got back about 2 hours later, and he had a duffel bag, plus several grocery bags with him.

"What is all this?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to make you a special going-to-Italy lunch".

"Can I help?"

"No, you cannot. But I know something you can do".

He took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

"You can take a bubble bath and relax. And when it's done, I'll come get you, swear it".

"Oh, that sounds heavenly".

He pulled some candles and a lighter out of the bag he was holding, and lit them for her.

After a couple kisses, he left for the kitchen and she settled into the bathtub.

He threw a towel into the dryer.

He got busy making her lunch. About 45 minutes later, it was in the oven.

He went and found her in the bathroom, still in the tub.

"Babe, lunch is in the oven. We have about 15 minutes left."

"Ok. Can you please hand me a towel?"

"I put this one in the dryer for you".

"How sweet".

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her.

She went to get dressed and he went and set the table.

He lit two candles and put some fresh flowers he had brought in the center.

She came out of the bedroom dressed in black pants and a green wrap blouse, and her fuzzy slippers.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps. She couldn't believe all that he had done.

"Honey….this is amazing. I love this".

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He led her to the table, and pulled her chair out for her.

"Do you have a stereo?"

"Yes, it's under the tv".

He opened her tv cabinet and put a tape in her stereo, and soft music filled the room.

He poured them some wine, and then brought everything to the table.

"This is one of Max's best recipes. Herb chicken and wild rice, and cheese fondue with French bread".

He set up the fondue pot and got it going.

"The chicken is still in the oven".

"I still can't believe you did all this for me".

"I would do anything for you, absolutely anything. I know you said no big surprises for a while, but darling, in the big scheme of things, this is small for me, I assure you".

They fed each other bites of the fondue, and then he went and got the chicken and rice and brought it to the table.

She took one bite and declared it one of her favorite recipes.

"This is so good".

After they were finished eating, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the living room.

"Dance with me?"

"Anytime".

They danced cheek to cheek for about 20 minutes.

"You're absolutely wonderful. I can't believe you did all this".

"Well, I did have a special reason for it."  
He led her to the couch.

"Sit here, close your eyes, and don't peek".

"Ok".

He went and got the tray out of the fridge, and came back to the couch.

"Ok, you can open your eyes".

He was holding a tray with a cupcake on it.

"You got me a cupcake?"

"Happy belated birthday, darling".

A look of complete shock washed over her.

"You did all this for my birthday?"

He nodded.

"I feel horrible that you spent it without anyone acknowledging it, so I wanted you to feel special".

She blew out the candle and then leaned over and kissed him.

"It's devil's food, and it's all yours".

She picked up the cupcake and he took the tray back to the kitchen.

He came over with a gift bag.

"One more thing".

She handed him the cupcake and opened her present.

She opened the box to find a gorgeous platinum bracelet with diamonds and aquamarines.

"Jonathan, I absolutely love it and adore it! Thank you, honey".

She kissed him tenderly.

He got up and grabbed her wine glass and brought it to her.

He went and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Can I help? You wash, I'll dry".

"Ok".

She dried the dishes while he washed them, and then she put it all away.

"Honey, how long are you staying here in the city?"

"I will go back to LA either tomorrow or the next day".

"You can take these groceries with you if you want".

"Ok. I guess I can get a cooler".

"Take whatever you want".

"How did you find this place?"

"I called an apartment locator from the hospital and told her what I wanted. She found it and then after I had it, I called Agent Weatherington and he had my things sent over."

"You were very lucky".

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?"

She went and grabbed her clothes out of the dryer and finished packing her suitcases.

He came and joined her in the bedroom and stretched out on the bed while she packed.

"Ok, I think I'm all packed". He got up and lifted the suitcases off the bed for her and then sat back down. She was cleaning out her purse.

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Jonathan!"

He started kissing her neck.

"I'm going to miss you".

"I'll miss you too. But I'll call you when I get there, and I will call you every other day, I promise".

"When you do, call collect, babe."

She nodded and kissed him.

She got up and went into her closet and grabbed a cross-body purse.

"Oh honey, can you reach that carry-on bag in the top of the closet?"

"Certainly".

He came and reached up and grabbed it and handed it to her.

She put her work bag into the carry-on bag, along with an outfit, a nightgown, and some of her hygiene stuff.

She sat down on the bed and picked up a legal pad off her nightstand.

She wrote down her hotel information and her flight number.

"I don't have a return flight yet, but I'll book it when I know I am finished and can come home. I'll call you and give you the flight number".

She handed him the paper and he put it in his wallet.

She wrote down the code to her alarm system, and the code to her firesafe.

"Honey, if you have to get in here while I'm gone, here is the code to the alarm pad. And if you need my fire safe for anything, it's in my closet in the extra large suitcase. That's the code to open it".

"Ok".

She stood up and went and turned out the light in the closet and shut the door.

She grabbed some sheets from the linen closet and began to strip the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I hate coming home to dirty sheets. I always change the sheets before I go on a trip".

He helped her take the sheets off. He sprawled across the mattress.

"Honey, we don't have sheets on the bed yet".

"It's ok".

He reached out and pulled her onto the bed.

She was laughing.

"What are you doing?"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"This".

"Jonathan, this isn't going to work".

"And this".

He moved to the other side of her neck.

"Honey, we can't".

"And a little of this".

He brushed his lips across hers and cradled her face in his hands. It was a romantic kiss, the kind that made her see rocket ships and stars.

"Oh, what the hell".

He moved his hands lower and lifted her blouse. He untied it and pushed it off her shoulders.

She pushed him and rolled him on to his back and straddled his waist.

She leaned down and tugged at his Henley and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

He sat them up and stood them next to the bed. They kissed fervently as they took their pants off.

She took her thong off and laid back down on the bed. He took his boxer briefs off and joined her on the bed.

He grabbed her breasts as he kissed her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They made slow, sensual, romantic love and laid together until they ran out of time.

"Honey, I want to lay here with you forever, but I have a flight".

"I know."

She kissed him again, and then they got up and got dressed.

She went into the bathroom and fixed her makeup and hair again, before finishing putting the sheets on the bed.

He was sitting on the couch when she came out.

"Ok honey, I think that's everything. I gave you a key, and the alarm code, and I'm packed. So, all I have to do is close the curtains and start the dishwasher."

She was running around like crazy.

"Babe, it's ok. I will do the curtains while you do the dishwasher".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, he carried her bags to the car while she locked up.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving me to the airport?"

"I insist".

He held her hand while they drove, and then walked her as far as he could after she was checked in.

They only had about 20 minutes.

She bought a bottle of water and some magazines to read on the flight.

They stood by the window at the gate.

"What time are you supposed to land?"

"I have an hour layover in Atlanta tonight, and then I will be in Paris at 8 a.m tomorrow morning. After that, it's a 2 hour flight to Rome".

"So 10 a.m. in Rome is 4 a.m. in New York. So, call me when you land".

"Are you sure? You will be dead asleep".

"I always wake up for the phone and for you".

She nodded.

"Now boarding for service to Atlanta to Paris, France".

"Well, that's me. I love you, I'll call you when I land".

"I love you more than anything else in the world. Have a wonderful time, and we will be together again before you know it".

"I hope so. I love you".

She kissed him several times, and then went and boarded, waving to him as she walked down the gateway.

She got her carry on in the overhead bin, and sat down and buckled up.

' _35 days max, Jennifer. You can do this'._

He stood at the window, and watched her plane take off.

As soon as he got back in his car, he decided he was going to work non-stop for the next two weeks so that he could fly to Italy and be with her.

' _Whatever it takes'._


	27. Chapter 27

***Italy***

Jennifer got to Italy, and took a taxi to her hotel.

She got settled, and then called Jonathan at the Penthouse.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. I just wanted to tell you I got here".

"Glad to hear it. I miss you".

"I miss you too, and I love you".

"I love you more. This bed is too empty without you, babe".

"35 days, honey. That's all. Hopefully less."

He yawned.

"Ok, honey, you need to go back to bed. I love you, and I'll call you again in a few days".

"I love you, too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

***A few days later***

Jennifer came in from taking another architecture tour, and put her stuff on the bed. She was dead tired, but she wanted to eat and call Jonathan.

She ordered room service, and then sat on the bed. It was 7 at night in Italy, so it would be 10 in the morning in Los Angeles.

She dialed his office.

"Hart Industries, how may I help you?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Jonathan Hart?"

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting and can't be disturbed".

"Can you please tell him to call Jennifer in her hotel when he is free?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She hung up.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan came out of his meeting and went into his office. He had a stack of messages on his desk.

He looked through them, and then started going through the mail. He opened a thick envelope and found a proposal from a guy named Taylor Jackson. His company, Harborview Inc, was for sale.

He thumbed through the proposal, and liked what he saw. He jotted down some notes, and then buzzed his secretary.

"Deanne, please call Stanley and ask to come to my office".

"Right away, sir".

Jonathan tasked Stanley with figuring out if this would be a good investment.

He spent the rest of the day working on three different acquisitions, and then had a board meeting.

After his board meeting was over, he headed home, wishing Jennifer was waiting on him.

***A week later***

Jennifer hung up the phone frustrated. She had just left Jonathan another message. He hadn't called her back or been available when she had called yet. They literally hadn't spoken since the airport.

She missed him, and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't calling her back or taking her calls. She went and took a shower and then went to grab dinner.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in his office, waiting on an important phone call.

He had made a major decision, and was awaiting the results of it.

He buzzed Deanne.

"If a Kelly Lawrence calls, please put her through right away, no matter what".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

He tried Jennifer at the hotel, but she didn't answer.

'She's probably still on a tour or something'.

He missed her so much it ached. He couldn't wait to hear her voice and hold her in his arms again.

He got back to work, awaiting Kelly's call.

***Jennifer***

She heard the phone ringing as she was unlocking the door, but she didn't get to it in time.

"Dammit!" She dialed Jonathan's office number again, hoping it was him who had called.

"Hart Industries, how may I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart, please".

"Is this Kelly?"

"No, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Edwards, he isn't available right now. I'll tell him you called".

"Thank you".

Kelly? She racked her brain trying to recall if he had ever mentioned a Kelly before. She got on her pajamas and then climbed into bed.

She drifted off to sleep, wishing she could talk to Jonathan.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was now finished with her article. The Pope interview had been absolutely fascinating. She couldn't wait to type it up and submit it.

She booked her flight home, for the next day.

She called Jonathan's office, to give him the flight number.

"Hart Industries, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Jennifer Edwards. I need to leave a message for Jonathan".

"You want to leave a message and not speak to him?"

"Yes. Please tell him that I am coming home tomorrow. My flight number is 6849, and I will land at LAX at 4 p.m."

"Got it."

"Thank you".

They hung up, and Deanne wrote out the message.

She put it on the top of the stack and then took the stack into Jonathan and put it on his desk.

He was on a call.

A few minutes later, he hung up the phone and looked at the messages.

'Jennifer Edwards- flying home tomorrow. Flight 6485, landing at 4:05 am".

He went out to Deanne's desk.

"When did Jennifer Edward's call?"

"About 10 minutes ago, sir".

"Why didn't you put her through?"

"She said she just wanted to leave a message this time".

"This time? So, she's called before?"

"Yes".

"Why didn't I get those calls the other times?"

"Because, when I first started working for you, you told me that you don't talk to reporters. And she's a reporter. So, when she calls, I tell her that you aren't available and that I will give you the message. But today, the message seemed important since it had flight information, so I actually gave it to you this time".

"What did you do with the others?"

She opened her desk drawer. There were at least 30 message slips, that all had her name on them.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I should have been clearer. The reporter policy is still in effect. However, if Jennifer Edwards calls, please put her through no matter what".

"Yes, sir".

He went back to his desk.

He had so much to tell her.

He called her hotel and asked for her again.

"I'm sorry, sir. She just checked out".

"Thank you".

He finished out his work day, and then headed home.

He set his alarm for 2 a.m., so that he could get up and go pick her up at the airport.

***1 a.m.***

Jonathan woke up early, and just got on up. He took a quick shower and got dressed, and then went downstairs.

Max was sitting in the den, watching TV.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"Well I was watching a movie, and there was this breaking news report that I got interested in".

"Oh, what's it about?"

"A plane crashed. Out of Italy, straight into the ocean".

"What plane? Did they say the flight number?"

"Yeah. US Air, 6485".

"Oh no".

He sat down next to Max on the couch.

"Mr. H., you don't' look so good. Can I get you anything?"

"Max, you know how I told you that I had a friend coming early this morning who would be staying awhile?"

"Yeah".

"That's their flight".

"I'm sorry, Mr. H."

"Thanks."

"Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going for a drive".

"Be careful".

He drove up the coast to a little secluded beach that he liked, called Auburn Springs.

He went and sat on the sand and listened to the waves crashed. He was absolutely devastated. The love of his life was gone, and he didn't even get to tell her goodbye or that he loved her one more time.

He sat there for several hours, just staring at the ocean. Remembering her beautiful smile, and her sweet little laugh. He was kicking himself for not believing her about the Meredith thing, and for not fighting harder for them. If he had, she might have moved out here sooner instead of going back to work so soon.

When the sun came up, he got up and drove back to the house.

He called his office and told them he wouldn't be in and that Stanley was in charge until further notice.

He went to the study and called the New York Times, and asked to speak to the editor.

"Hello, this is Derrick Green, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hart. I understand that one of your reporters, Jennifer Edwards, is writing an article on the Pope and the architecture in Italy, and when you publish it, I would like you to send me a copy. I will pay whatever you ask, as long as I get a copy".

"I will see that you get one. We have a standard billing process."

"Ok, please send it to Hart Industries in Los Angeles, attention Jonathan Hart."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for reading the Times".

"Thank you".

He hung up.

He decided to wait a day or two to call her father, out of respect.

Max came in and saw he was off the phone.

"Mr. H., can I make you something to eat?"

"No thanks, Max. I'm not hungry".

He got up and went and poured himself a scotch and drank it one gulp.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was irritated. Her flight from New York to Rome had gone off without a hitch. But her flight home had been nothing but problematic. Rome to London had been very turbulent and they almost lost power at one point. They had a 12-hour layover in London, so she had rented a hotel room and took a nice long nap. As soon as she was about to board in London, they canceled the flight. She was able to rebook on another flight, flying from London to LAX, but there was a stop in New York.

"How long is the layover in New York?"

The gate agent scrolled to it on the computer.

"6 and a half hours".

"Perfect. I'll take it".

"Ok, your flight boards in 30 minutes".

"Thank you".

She sat down and waited to board.

She began to map out what this would look like.

Land in New York. A 6-hour layover would give her just enough time to run to her apartment, and condense her luggage, before heading back to the airport to fly to Los Angeles. She could also call her father.

She couldn't wait to see Jonathan again. She missed him so much. She had gotten him some really great souvenirs, and she just wanted to give them to him right that minute.

"Now boarding London to New York".

She stood up and went and got in line. She had a smile on her face that absolutely nobody could remove.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up and called his office again.

"Hey, I won't be in again today. Stanley is in charge. I won't be back to the office again until after the Hart Gala".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

3 days. 3 days till he had to face anyone else.

He rolled over, and went back to sleep.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer's plane landed in New York. She went to baggage claim, and got her suitcases and then hailed a cab to her apartment.

As soon as she walked in, she poured herself a glass of wine, and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart, please".

"I'm sorry, he isn't in. He won't be in till Monday".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up, and went to her purse and dug out the slip of paper with his home number on it.

She dialed it and waited for it to ring.

" _We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service"._

She looked at the phone and then hung up.

Thinking she had misdialed, she dialed it again, this time carefully pushing the buttons to make sure she hit the right ones.

" _We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service"._

She hung up and called his office again.

"Hart Industries, ,how may I help you?"

"Hi. It's imperative that I speak with Mr. Hart. Can you please tell me how to reach him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. He won't be back till Monday".

"Is there any way you can call him and ask him to call me?"

"Sure. Is this Kelly?"

"No, it isn't".

"Ok, what's your name?"

Click. Jennifer had hung up.

She sat on the couch in disbelief.

It all started to make sense. He had moved on from her and just wasn't going to tell her himself. The non-returned phone calls, the mention of Kelly not once, but twice. The refusal to speak to her when she called. Just when she thought she could trust him again, he proved her wrong.

She cried for about an hour.

She grabbed her phone and called the airline, and got a partial refund on the rest of her ticket.

She called her boss.

"Hey, Derrick. I'm glad I caught you. I am back in the states, and I am available to take any assignment you have for me".

"Well, you are in luck. We just received a call asking for an in-depth piece on a gala in Los Angeles."

"What gala?"

"It's the Heart Gala. All the money raised goes towards the American Heart Association, and the chairman of the ball is a known philanthropist, so there's always a surprise donation to a different charity. So, you would need to talk about the party itself, and then do some research on the company throwing the ball and the surprise charity as well".

"Ok, I'll take it. when do I leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll cover your airline ticket and your hotel".

"Thank you".

They hung up.

She dialed her father.

"Hi Miss Jennifer. How are you?"

"Great, Walter. Is my dad around?"

"I'm sorry, you just missed him. He left this morning to go to Spain. Be there for 3 weeks".

"Ok, well if you talk to him, please tell him that I made it back to New York from Italy just fine".

"Will do, Miss Jennifer".

"Thank you".

She hung up.

She went and took a shower and then took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 10 the next day. She felt sluggish, but like she had slept well.

She got up and ordered a pizza, and then started laundry.

She packed a smaller suitcase, and cleaned up her house a little bit.

When her pizza came, she ate the whole thing while she sat on the couch.

No matter how hard she tried to not think about it, it happened. Her thoughts just automatically reverted to Jonathan.

She debated on whether or not to take him the souvenirs she bought him. After about an hour of debating, she finally decided to take them with her. She would fly in, work the gala, and then call and make an appointment to see him in his office. If she did it at his office, they wouldn't be able to argue. She would be able to just say her peace and then leave.

She was beyond ready to get this over with and move on from Jonathan. She just hoped she was strong enough to say what she needed to say and not get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

***The next day***

Jennifer's plane landed in Los Angeles. She rented a car after she got her bags and headed to the Millennium Hotel in downtown Los Angeles.

She decided to lay by the pool for a couple hours.

She always tanned really well, so she knew she would get a little color.

Across the pool from her was a very nice couple, in their mid-thirties.

He was holding her in his lap and kissing the side of her head. She was smiling from ear to ear. They were playing in the water and just looked so happy and so in love. Jennifer wanted to vomit.

' _That could have been Jonathan and me, but…'_

She had been through breakups before, but this one really hurt. She realized that she had basically left him the same way, minus the other person involved.

' _Maybe I deserve this'._

She spent a few minutes thinking about what she would have done differently. She would have called him from the Penthouse and talked things out with him, instead of moving out. She would have let him apologize and make it up to her. Aside from that, she would have never told him about Italy. Once she realized that they both still wanted to be together, she would have just canceled the trip and flown to California to be with him.

She heard her dad's voice in her head.

' _Don't let her get in her own way'_.

If he had only answered the phone when she called. If only they could have talked once while she was in Italy. And what happened to him coming to visit so that they could spend time in Italy together? He was the one who convinced her to not turn this trip down, so why wouldn't he at least call her or take her calls so she could tell him about the interview with the Pope? None of this made sense.

Except when you throw in the fact that his secretary mistook her for someone named Kelly each time. That was apparently the missing link.

She closed her eyes and laid there, trying not to think about Jonathan and what could have been.

' _What's done is done, and there's no going back'._

She showered after she was done laying out, and decided to go have a nice dinner.

She drove around town until she found a restaurant called L'Orangerie.

She valeted the car, and then went inside.

"Hi, welcome to L'Orangerie".

"Thank you. 1, please".

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we only take reservations on Friday and Saturday nights".

"Ok, well can I make a reservation?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, we are booked solid for tonight".

"Ok, can I place a to-go order?"

"Certainly, madam. At the bar".

She walked over to the bar and placed her order, and then sat down and had a drink while she waited.

Meanwhile, Jonathan and a very attractive blonde came in and got a table.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it is."

"You know you didn't have to do this".

"Yes, I did. You helped me out, and I wanted to say thank you".

"So, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"Well, I used to go to concerts and games and plays all the time. But then I met my ex-girlfriend, and I haven't done a lot of that lately."

"Tell me, there is an event this weekend and I wanted to get tickets to it, but I couldn't. You wouldn't happen to know where I can get an extra ticket to the Hart Gala would you?"

"It just so happens that I purchased a ticket expecting to have a date with me, and that didn't happen. So, I have an extra ticket. It's yours, if you want it".

"I definitely want it. How much do I owe you?"

"I tell you what. Dance with me tomorrow night and we'll call it even".

"You got it".

"Shall I pick you up, say around 5:30-6:00?"

"Sounds great".

She got out a business card, and wrote out her address on it, and handed it to him.

They had a nice dinner and he tried his best not to think about Jennifer once.

Over by the bar, a waiter dropped a tray of drinks, making a huge mess all over the place.

Jennifer paid for her order and then had to go around the long way out of the restaurant because of the spill.

She and Jonathan never saw each other.

She went back to her hotel and ate while she watched TV, before taking another sleeping pill and going to bed.

***The next day***

Jonathan had arranged to pick his date up at 5:30. He put his tux on, and then went and bought her a corsage, and then headed to pick her up.

"Hi, you look beautiful".

She had on a black and white beaded off the shoulder gown, with a red sequined stripe. Her hair was down and cascading down her shoulders.

"Thank you, you look great as well".

He gave her the corsage and she gave him a boutonniere.

They drove to the Gala, listening to the radio.

A song came on the radio that reminded him of Jennifer.

"Jennifer, my former girlfriend, loved this song".

"Yeah, I like it too".

After the song was over, she turned to him.

"Who is catering the ball tonight?"

"I am not sure of the names of the restaurants, but we have an Italian place, a French place, an American place, a dessert place and a street tacos place".

"Those sound great".

"Yeah. I'm interested in trying the Italian place and the street tacos place. Jennifer loved tacos".

"I can't wait to see what the dessert place has".

She was quiet for a minute, and then she touched his arm.

"You know, we can go somewhere after the ball if you want".

"Maybe, we'll have to see".

They pulled up to the ball and parked, and then walked the red carpet, posing for photos.

After they went inside, she headed for the bar while he mingled.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer laid out by the pool all morning. At least this morning there weren't cute couples in love in her line of vision making her want to puke. Around 1:30 p.m., she gathered her things and then went back to her room and took a nap for about 2 hours.

She hadn't expected it to be this hard to be in the same city as Jonathan. She wanted so desperately to run into him.

Jennifer woke up at 4 and got ready. She put on the black sparkly deep v-cut dress that she had bought before her 1st date with Jonathan, and some black strappy heels. She opened a pair of sticky boobs and put them in place so that she would have some lift. She was definitely going to turn heads tonight.

She straightened her hair and then lightly curled the ends. Her makeup was glam as always.

' _If he sees me tonight, I hope it stops him in his tracks'._

She walked out the door, determined to get this assignment over with, so she could get back to New York and get over Jonathan Hart for good.

' _Eat your heart out, Jonathan Hart'_

***Hart Gala***

Jonathan and his date posed for pictures on the red carpet, and answered a few reporter's questions. They walked inside and she went to the bathroom while he checked in at registration.

After his date came back to him, they walked over and got a cocktail.

"How many people do you think are here?"

"We sold about 750 tickets".

"Do you know when the dance floor will be open?"

"After the dance match, probably in about an hour".

Jonathan and his date sat at the bar at the back of the room for about 40 minutes.

Jennifer walked into the gala and headed straight to the bar closest to the door.

She ordered a glass of white wine, and then started to survey the room.

Dance floor in the middle, tables around the dance floor, food tables along the perimeter of the room. Stage at the end of the dance floor, 4 bars scattered throughout the room.

She grabbed a plate and sat and started eating. The place was really filling up.

A few men came over and asked her if she would like to dance.

"No thank you. I'm with the press, so I'm here working".

After she was done eating, she pulled out her notebook and took some notes on the gala

She looked over the agenda and saw that after the dance auction, the dance floor would be open, and then it was time for the donations.

'I cannot wait to get out of here'.

A man took the microphone and explained the dance auction.

"Ok, so we need all the single ladies to go backstage using this door over on my right. You will be given a robe and hood to wear. How it's going to work is, you will step up and strike a pose, and those of us out here will only see your silhouette. Those of us out here will bid on your silhouette, and then after all the ladies have been matched, we will bring them out and match them up. They will take off their hoods and robes at the matchup. After all the matches have been revealed, the dance floor will open back up. Each match gets one dance. Money raised from the matches goes to support our secret charity for tonight".

Everyone clapped.

"Ok, all single ladies, please go backstage using this door right here".

Jennifer got up looking for the bathroom. She had no intentions of being auctioned.

She went through the door to the right of the stage and then went to the left towards the bathrooms. She was still uneasy about public bathrooms, but this one was a single toilet bathroom, so she knew she would be okay.

She came out and was heading towards the door when a big black lady with a clipboard grabbed her arm.

"This way, let's go, let's go".

"Wait-I'm not".

"Go that way, honey. This door is closed".

"No you don't understand. I'm not-"

"Move it, honey. Let's go".

She went up to speak to someone else to ask them how to get back to the banquet room.

"Ok, toots, you're next".

The lady pushed Jennifer onto the stage and she walked out and stood before a large white sheet. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to just go with it and struck a pose. She threw her hands up in the air like a Diva, and stood with her legs just slightly separated, and one knee barely bent.

' _It's only one dance and it's for a good cause'._

Several men started bidding on this silhouette. One of the executives from Hart Industries, Jason Abraham, was the winning bid.

He was standing there, waiting for the bidding of the other matches to stop, when one of the waiters came onstage and whispered to the emcee.

"Jason Abraham, please go to the registration table immediately".

He did.

A few minutes later, he came back to the banquet room and found Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart, I have to leave-my sister had a car accident and is in the hospital. However, I won a dance match, so would you mind dancing for me?"

"Not at all. I hope your sister will be alright".

"Thank you, sir".

The emcee took the microphone again.

"Ok, gentlemen, if you will come up and bring your ticket stub, we will put a number on your back for the matchup reveal".

Jonathan went and got his number, number 7.

He walked back out and found his date.

"Hey, I am doing a favor for a friend, and I am in the dance matchup. Can we dance after that?"

"Certainly. They have devil's food on the dessert table. Want me to get you one?"

"Jennifer loved Devil's food. No thanks, I'm good".

They stood there talking for a few more minutes and then all dance matches were called to the dance floor.

The gentlemen lined up along the edge of the dance floor, with their backs to the dance floor.

The ladies were brought out and placed in front of their matches, so that the matches were back to back.

"Ok, we are going to count to three, and the gentlemen are going to turn around, and then we will count to three again and the ladies will turn around".

"1…2….3. Gentlemen, turn around".

They all turned around.

"Ok, ladies. It's your turn. 1…2…3".

The ladies turned around.

"Hoods and robes off on the count of 3. 1….2….3".

They took their robes and hoods off.

Jennifer looked up.

She was staring right at Jonathan.

"Jennifer!"

"Jonathan!"


	29. Chapter 29

She stood there staring at him for the longest time. She wanted to slap him with everything she had in her. But she just couldn't.

She lunged forward and hugged him so fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She kissed him and then hugged him again.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to me, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me? I've been here, missing you like crazy. I saw the news, I thought you were dead".

"What news?"

"Your flight, from Italy. It crashed into the ocean".

"No, it didn't".

"Yes, it did".

"No, it didn't. I wouldn't be here if it had".

" _Ok, dancing for the dance matches will now begin"._

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor and they started to dance.

"Darling, I saw it on the news. I watched it for hours. Your flight from Italy, stopped in Paris, and then left Paris and crashed into the ocean on its way here".

"Jonathan, I flew to Paris and then to Italy on the way there. On the way home, I flew to London and then London to New York. I tried to call and tell you all this, but you wouldn't take my calls."

"I'm sorry. I have this rule about not giving interviews, so my secretary knows to tell reporters that I'm not available. And when you were in Italy, I figured that if you called me, you would say you were Jennifer Edwards and she would put you through. I didn't realize she would know that you were a reporter and not give me the message".

"She didn't give you any of my messages?"

"Only the one with your flight information, which now I'm thinking she wrote down wrong".

"Well, it's ok because I took a completely different flight. I ended up flying to New York, and then I was going to fly here. I had a 6-hour layover, so I went home and switched out my luggage and took a shower. I called you to tell you when I was going to be landing, but your number has been disconnected. And then I called the office and she asked if I was Kelly, and I hung up. I thought you had moved on from me while I was gone".

"Moved on from you? I love you, I could never move on from you".

"So, nothing changed?

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing has changed. Do you want things to be the same?"

"Absolutely".

"Darling, how are you here if you were in New York thinking I moved on from you?"

"Well, I called my boss and I told him I wanted to take any assignment and he gave me this one. So, I flew out yesterday, and I'm supposed to fly back home Monday afternoon."

They danced for a long time with their foreheads together, just holding each other.

Their dance ended and he took her hand and led her to his table.

His date was sitting there.

They sat down.

His date stood up.

"Jonathan, it's obvious that I am the last woman you want to be with tonight. So, I'm going to go. Thank you for the ticket."

"Kelly, I promised you a dance. I intend to honor that. Would you like to dance?"

"I wouldn't dance with you if you crawled across the floor on your hands and knees on broken glass".

"Well, then I guess we aren't going to dance because there ain't much chance of that happening".

She turned to Jennifer.

"Honey, if you aren't named Jennifer, then get ready to hear a lot about her".

"Kelly, I'm sorry. This is Jennifer, it's a long story, but I thought she had died in a plane crash several days ago. It was a miscommunication. I intended on us coming as friends tonight, and I'm sorry I was a lousy date".

"Thank you".

Jennifer stood up.

"Wait… this is Kelly? The Kelly?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, 'the Kelly?"

"Exactly what I said, that's what!" Jennifer's eyes were blazing.

Jonathan stood up to get in between the women.

"She means that when she called my office, my secretary asked if she was Kelly, because I told them that I wanted to be disturbed no matter what when you called".

"You told them to disturb you for her but not for me?"

"I already explained to you why your calls weren't going through".

"You know what? I don't need this. If this is how you treat your friends, then maybe we don't need to be friends. Goodnight Jonathan".

She tossed an ugly look towards Jennifer and headed out.

"I need a drink". Jennifer stalked to the bar and got another glass of wine.

He followed her and then took her hand and led her to the food tables.

"They have tacos and devil's food cake, babe. want some?"

"No thank you".

The emcee took the microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our chairman of the ball is going to announce the secret charity of the night, and then as customary, he and his date will share a dance".

"Come with me?"

She nodded.

Jonathan took her hand and led her up on stage.

She stood by him while he took the microphone.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jonathan Hart, CEO of Hart industries. Those of you who do know me know that I rarely talk about myself ever. I basically live by three rules-I don't talk about myself, I don't talk to reporters, and for every dime I spend on myself, I spend two on someone else. Well, I recently met someone who showed me that sometimes you have to bend the rules and that's ok. And now I'm about to bend another one. I am going to tell you guys about myself, so that you will understand why I chose the charity I did. When I was 2 ½ years old, I was taken to the Mission Street Orphanage for Kids in San Francisco. I stayed there till I was 18. Over the years, I was given conflicting reports about what happened to my family, and I still don't have a clear answer. I have come to accept that I will never know what happened to my family. The orphanage is run by nuns. I wasn't a good kid, in fact I was just the opposite. I am pretty sure I still hold the record for the most consecutive days of being put on dish duty, and there is at least one nun there who refuses to discuss the summer of '48. One of my pranks may or may not have resulted in the orphanage needing a new roof and three new windows. When I was 12, they stopped sending me to meet prospective parents, and I realized that I was never going to be adopted, I was never going to be loved, and I was never going to have a family. So, they made me learn some skills. It's through that experience, that I came to know the person I count as a father to me, and he has taught me more than any other teacher I had. He is the reason that Hart Industries was even formed. I graduated high school, and went into the Navy. I came out of the Navy with an idea for transistor radios. Max, my father figure, paid for me to go to college. After I graduated college, I applied for a bank loan. I was turned down. Max loaned me the money, and I formed the company. I paid Max back every cent, I bought the bank that refused to loan me the money, and then ever since then, I've been growing the company and donating ½ of my profits every time to the orphanage. I have funded their Christmas each year, I have bought them new furniture each year, and last year I paid for a new roof, and not because I ruined it. I take care of them because they took care of me, and because I know what those kids feel like to not have anyone love them and want to bring them into their home. So, this year, the secret charity is the Mission Street Orphanage for Kids. I am going to start off the donation by kicking in $4 million dollars. You have till the end of the night to donate, and we will reveal the total at the end of the night, just before the final dance".

He handed the microphone back to the Emcee as everyone clapped.

"Now, Mr. Hart and his date will share a dance and then we will open up the dance floor for everyone."

He leaned over to Jennifer.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her off the stage, and to the dance floor.

They started to dance.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded.

"Honey, that was absolutely beautiful. I am so proud of you". She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you".

He looked at her.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Physically yes. Emotionally, I feel a little silly".

"Why?"

"I had this plan that I was going to go to your office on Monday and politely tell you off for moving on from me".

"Well, I'm glad you aren't going to do that".

"I can get a little feisty when I'm angry".

"I know. It's one of the things I love most about you".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"Where does Kelly fit into all of this?"

"She's my real estate agent. She helped me find this amazing house that I closed on last week, and we had dinner last night at L'Orangerie so that I could pay her and say thank you. She mentioned she wanted to come and asked me if I had an extra ticket. I had bought two, planning on you and I coming together. But when I thought you died in the plane crash, I had the extra ticket. If she hadn't asked, it would have gone to waste".

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I tried to call you, honest I did".

"It's alright. what matters is you're here now".

She gave him a few soft kisses, and then he spun her and dipped her and kissed her again.

Everyone clapped when their dance ended, and they headed to sit.

"I think I want to get a plate. Want something?"

"No thank you".

She got a plate and came back to the table.

"Honey, how much longer are you going to be here?"

"In about 30 minutes, I have to announce the total donations and then last dance, and then I can leave".

She nodded.

"Where are your things?"

"I have a room at the Millennium Hotel".

"What if you and I go get your things when we leave here and you stay with me tonight?"

She nodded.

"Honey, I have to write an article about this. But I didn't take notes during your speech. So, do you think you could help me with it again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely".

She finished with her plate, and then she stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Honey, I'll be right back".

He went and talked to the head waiter in charge, and then came back to the table.

One of his employees came and gave him an envelope with the total in it for the donations.

He went and waited for Jennifer outside the door to the bathroom.

"We have to go on stage now".

"Ok".

They held hands as they walked up there.

They handed him the microphone.

"Ok, so the total amount of donations going to Mission Street Orphanage in San Francisco is…..$4,289,647.00. Wow, that is the largest donation we have ever had, I believe. On behalf of the kids, thank you so much. It is now time for the last dance. I want to thank everyone for coming, I want to thank my board of directors at Hart Industries and also the board of directors for the ball itself for putting this on. Tip your bartenders, drive safely, and kiss your date at midnight. Have a great night".

They left the stage and walked out onto the dance floor.

"We have a lot of time to make up, Mr. Hart".

"Yes, we do".

"So, tell me why did you buy a new house?"

"Because….remember when we were at your father's house, and we were alone?"

She nodded.

"Well, it stuck with me. Let's say our time in the TV room inspired me. So, I started thinking, if you ever came out here to see me, it would hopefully be like that as well. However, Max would be in the room right next door. So, I decided that it was time for more space. And I bought it with you in mind, thinking that you and I could kind of have our own wing and Max would have his own wing, and so then I started looking at properties, and when she brought me this one, I just knew it was the right one".

"I can't wait to see it".

"I have missed you so much, babe. I have been miserable without you, especially the past week".

"I missed you too. And I was miserable too, when I thought you had moved on with Kelly".

"I promise you, it was all real estate related, until last night at L'Orangerie and tonight".

"You were at L'Orangerie last night?"

"Yeah, that's where she and I had dinner".

"I was there too. I came in at 6:50, and they wouldn't seat me. Something about only taking reservations on Fridays and Saturdays. So, they let me order something to go from the bar. I was back in my room at the hotel by 7:15".

"I can't believe we didn't see each other".

"I know, me either".

"Can you stay longer than Monday?"

"I think I can arrange that".

"Have I told you that you look absolutely mesmerizing in that dress?"

"It's the one thing I can thank Meredith for".

"She gave it to you?"

"No, she convinced me to keep it. The night you came to my apartment when you came to town the night before we went to Cavelli's, I was showing her what I had bought that day, and this was one of the dresses. But I told her I was going to take it back. And she convinced me to keep it".

She put her cheek against his again, and then pulled back and looked at him.

"You look so handsome in a tux, honey".

"Thank you".

Their dance ended, and he kissed her a few times.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, absolutely".

They walked back to their table, and she got her purse and finished her drink.

"Here you go, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

The head waiter handed him to-go boxes with some of the leftover food from all of the tables.

He held her hand as they walked over to the coat check and she got her coat.

He helped her put it on, and then they walked out to the car.

He opened the door for her, and then just as she was about to get into the car, he closed the door again.

She turned and stared at him, in shock.


	30. Chapter 30

He pulled her into an embrace and just held her.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"I missed you so much. I thought you were dead, angel. I honestly thought I was never going to see you again, or talk to you again, or anything".

She loved on him a little bit and let him hold her.

"I'm ok, Jonathan. I swear. And I'm going home with you tonight."

He kissed her for a minute, and then just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're here".

He helped her into the car and then went around to the driver's seat.

After he climbed in and started the car, she put her hand on his.

"Honey, I don't want you to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, you thought I was dead and you got the shock of your life at the gala tonight. It's completely fine".

She laced her fingers through his, as he drove her to the hotel.

They walked to her room, and she handed him the room key.

They came in and she sat on the bed and took her shoes off.

She grabbed her suitcase and started packing.

She dug some black flats out of her suitcase and slipped them on, and put the heels in the suitcase.

After she had everything in her suitcase, she zipped it up.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely".

He carried her suitcase for her, and they walked to the elevator.

They were inside the elevator, waiting for it to move.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times and then the door opened. They walked to the front desk, and she checked out of her room.

"Babe, let me pay for it".

"No honey, my work is paying".

After everything was settled, they walked to the car.

"When do you move into the new house, darling?"

"I already did. Moved in last weekend".

They drove for about 10 minutes, and then he pulled them into a very short, steep driveway.

It was a small house, 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, kitchen, dining room, and living room.

He grabbed her suitcase and walked her inside.

"Max, you still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. Something's wrong with the plumbing".

They walked in there, and found Max in a raincoat trying to stop the kitchen sink from spraying water all over the place.

Jonathan ran to the sink and reached down to turn the water off.

"I tried that, Mr. H. The knob broke off in my hand".

"I'll go turn it off at the street".

Jonathan ran and turned off the water at the street and then came back and started helping Max clean up the mess and figure out the problem.

Jennifer found a mop and started mopping.

"Max, is there a bolt in the tool kit?"

"No, Mr. H."

"Jonathan, where's the bathroom?"

"Is there a nut or a washer in the tool kit?"

"Jonathan-"

"No, Mr. H".

"I'll just go find the bathroom myself".

She walked through the house and found the bathroom.

After she had flushed the toilet, she went to wash her hands. Remembering that the water was turned off, she decided to get some of the waterless hand soap from her purse.

She went to open the door and the knob fell off in her hand.

She started knocking on the door.

"JONATHAN!"

He heard her screaming and came running.

"Babe, where are you?"

"in here. The door won't open".

He opened the door and she handed him the door knob.

"I'm sorry darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just stuck".

They went back to the kitchen and he resumed helping Max.

She found a towel, and walked around the kitchen wiping down the counters.

"It's no use, Mr. H. We are going to have to call a plumber".

"Yeah, I think you're right, Max".

He stood up and saw Jennifer sitting on the counter.

"Max, do you remember when I went out of town and couldn't tell you anything?"

"Yeah".

"I was in the witness protection program, with this lady. This is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan".

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for taking care of Jonathan".

"He's like a son to me, Miss Edwards. Someone's gotta keep him in line".

"I agree".

"Jennifer is going to stay here at least through Monday. We haven't really planned it out too much past that".

"Miss Edwards, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Lovely to meet you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with the back of my eyelids".

"Goodnight Max".

"Goodnight, Mr. Brennan".

"Mr. Brennan was my father, and he ain't here. I'm Max".

She chuckled.

"Goodnight Max".

He helped her off the counter and they went to the living room.

He grabbed her suitcase and led her to the stairs.

As they were walking up the stairs, Jennifer put her hand on the banister. It cracked in the middle and fell off, causing her to lose balance. Jonathan reached out and caught her, just before she fell.

She put her hands on top of her head.

"I'm going to stop touching stuff".

He led her to the bedroom, and put her suitcase down over by the closet.

"Honey, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"Did you buy this place furnished?"

"No, this is all my furniture from the condo Max and I lived in".

"Ok, just checking".

She kissed him and hugged him for a moment.

"Darling, would you mind terribly if I took a shower?"

"You can't. The water is turned off, remember?"

"Oh, yeah".

He started taking off his cufflinks and his bow tie.

"I have an idea. Will you help me with something?"

"Sure".

He took her hand and led her to the stairs.

He picked her up and carried her down the stairs and set her down.

"Darling, you can't pick me up every time we go up and down the stairs."

"Why not?"

He grinned at her.

He led her to the laundry room, and found a flashlight and the wrench.

He took her hand again and led her to the bathroom she had gotten stuck in earlier.

He opened the cabinet under the sink and loosened the knob on the water shutoff until it was in his hand.

He walked her back to the kitchen.

She held the flashlight while he put that knob on the kitchen water shut-off.

"Now, I'm going to run outside and turn the water back on. If it doesn't work, cover the sink with this bucket as best you can".

"Ok".

He ran outside and turned the water back on.

He came back into the kitchen.

"Is water spraying into the bucket?"

"No".

"Ok good. Then it worked".

They went back upstairs and back into his bedroom.

"I'm going to take that shower now, really fast".

"Before you go, can you unzip me please?"

"Certainly".

He unzipped her dress and kissed her neck while he did.

She turned around.

"Thank you". She pulled her sticky boobs out of her dress, and stuck them together and tossed them into her suitcase.

He was just staring at her.

"You mean those were…..and all of that wasn't you?"

"Yes, honey".

He took her hands in his.

"You are beautiful just the way you are. You don't have to glue things to your boobs for me".

She chuckled.

"What you saw tonight was all real with just a little padding".

He pulled her close.

"Honey, your shower?"

"Yeah, right".

He headed to the bathroom as she went over to her suitcase.

She changed into a light blue short nightgown and short robe.

She sat on the bed and flipped on the TV.

She heard him pull the shower curtain back, and then step into the shower.

The water turned on, followed by a loud bang.

"Ow!"

She flew off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Honey, are you ok?"

He pulled the shower curtain back. The showerhead had completely shot off the pipe and hit him in the head.

He was standing under the pipe with a stream of water pouring down his face.

She stifled a laugh.

"I'm fine".

"Ok, glad to hear it".

She closed the curtain back and went back to the bedroom.

After his shower, he put on his pajama pants and came and joined her in the bed.

She had the news on.

He stretched out next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey, I want to see what the weather is supposed to be like the next few days. Then we can turn it off".

He lightly rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Have you spoken to your father?"

"No. I spoke to Walter, though".

"I almost called him last week to offer my condolences, but I wanted to make sure that the airline had told him. And then I felt like I waited too long".

"It's ok. I'm not dead".

"I know. I just didn't want you to think that I wouldn't have called him".

"I don't think that at all".

She kissed him.

'This week's weather: Storms tonight, sunny the rest of the week."

"Ok, we can turn it off".

She turned the tv off.

He reached up and turned the light off.

She leaned up on one elbow and traced circles on his chest.

"39".

"39 what?"

"39 days since we said goodbye at the airport".

"39 days since we changed the sheets on your bed".

"39 days that we had to sleep alone".

He rolled them till she was on her back and kissed her passionately.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his kisses to her neck.

He slipped the nightgown off her shoulders and took her breasts into his hands.

"All natural, that's nice".

"Jonathan!"

"I love you, babe".

She playfully swatted him.

He took her nipple into his mouth and gently bit it.

"Mmmmm".

"Like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

She started scratching his back.

She opened her legs and then pulled him down closer to her.

"Honey…"

"In a minute, babe".

"39 days, Jonathan".

"Right".

He swiftly took his pajama pants off, as she took her panties off. He covered them with the blanket and resumed kissing her neck.

He grabbed her butt as she lifted one of her legs over his hip.

He quickly joined them together and began to thrust in and out of her, as she brought her hips up to meet his. He cupped her butt and pushed his way in farther, causing her to cry out.

"Ho…..ney…."

"Oh, yeah, babe….."

Suddenly, without, warning, he filled her as he found his release. She found hers soon after and they collapsed on the bed together.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid there, holding her as close as she could get.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait".

"It's quite alright".

She nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you, too".

She fell asleep in his arms, content and happy.

***A few hours later***

They both slept through the thunderstorm that was raging outside. Jennifer started to feel something and finally woke up to see what it was.

She reached over and turned on the light.

The roof was leaking steadily onto her.

"Jonathan…..Jonathan….wake up".

"Again?"

"No, not that. Wake up".

He sat up and looked at her, and saw the roof leaking.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'll get a bucket and some towels".

She got up and began to strip the bed, while he went downstairs to grab a bucket. She placed 2 towels where the drip was landing.

He came back to find her in a different nightgown, sitting on the chair under a blanket she had found in his closet.

He put a piece of plywood on the bed and put the bucket on top of the plywood.

"Ok darling, I'm going to get dressed and go tarp the roof."

"No, you can't do that now. It's too dangerous. Jonathan, you'll get hurt".

"Nonsense, it will only take about 3 seconds once I get up there".

He went downstairs and put on his rainboots and raincoat, and then went to the garage. He got the ladder out and carried a tarp and a bucket with some bricks, and placed the tarp over the general area that was directly above their bedroom.

He crawled back across the roof to the ladder.

He had just reached it when all of a sudden, the skylight gave way and Jonathan landed with a heap on their bedroom floor.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Go get Max and ask him to bring some more plywood and buckets."

She ran downstairs and found Max on the couch.

"Max, Jonathan needs plywood and buckets. He just fell through the roof".

"Coming".

She went back to Jonathan and found him in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I really think I am. I didn't fall that far".

She sat down next to him on the edge of the tub.

"Honey, I love you, but-"

"Mr. H., here is your plywood and buckets. I only had 5 buckets. You think 5 buckets will be enough?"

"I hope so".

He got up and went into the bedroom.

"Mr. H., I gotta tell ya, this house is a dump".

"Oh Max, it just needs a little TLC is all".

"Jonathan, you just fell through the roof that you were tarping because it leaked onto me while we were sleeping. And that's after the shower head hit you in the head, after you had to rescue me from the bathroom with the broken doorknob, and after you had to keep me from falling off the stairs with the broken banister, not to mention you spent about 20 minutes helping Max fix an unfixable faucet and turn off valve. This isn't normal, honey. It's not."

"Listen to the lady, Mr. H. Now, if you two need me, I'll be on the couch".

"Why are you going to be on the couch? Is something wrong with your room?"

"Where do you think the other buckets are?"

He headed downstairs.

"I'm sorry Jonathan".

"It's ok. Let's go to the guest room".

He took her hand and led her down the hall. They opened the door and discovered the roof was leaking in there as well.

As it turned out, the only room that didn't have a leaky roof was the living room.

She turned to him as they entered the living room.

"Got any sleeping bags?"

"No, but I have something better. Max, wanna help me move something really fast?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

They went into the study and carried the couch out.

"An extra wide couch?"

She quickly moved the two arm chairs out of the way, and they set the couch down. He went upstairs and got them blankets and pillows and came back down.

They settled onto the couch, and Max settled back onto the other one.

She leaned down close to him.

"You bought this recently?"

"The one at your dad's house was very….memorable".

She kissed him and they fell back asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

***A few hours later***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up on the couch in the living room. Max had gotten up and picked up breakfast.

Jonathan went and got the paperwork about the house, and brought it back to the couch. He and Jennifer looked it over.

"Honey, this says this house passed inspection. I find that hard to believe".

"Me too".

"Were you here when the inspection took place?"

"No".

"I think you should call Kelly and have her come over and we can explain to her what happened here last night and see if there's any recourse".

"Great idea".

He called her and she picked up right away.

"Hello?"

"Kelly, it's Jonathan. I was wondering if you could come by the house, I think we need to talk".

"Sure, I can be there in an hour".

"Thank you, we'll be here".

Jennifer went upstairs and took a bath, and got ready. Jonathan got dressed while she did, and they were back downstairs on the couch when Kelly got there.

Jonathan let her in when she rang the doorbell.

"Hi, thanks for coming."

"Sure".

She walked over and saw Jennifer on the couch.

"Hi".

"Hello".

Jonathan sat down.

"Ok, so before we talk about the real reason I asked you to come over here, I think we need to explain some things. Jennifer and I have been together only a few months, and right after Christmas, she took a work assignment overseas for a month. There was a miscommunication with my secretary, and I wasn't getting her messages all month long, and then I believe my secretary wrote down her flight information wrong. I was supposed to pick her up at 4 in the morning, but her flight crashed. As it turns out, she wasn't on that flight at all. She tried to call me and tell me that she was on a different flight, and my secretary asked her if she was you, and so it was me thinking she was dead, and her thinking that I had moved on with you. So, then when you asked me about the ticket, I assumed we were just going as friends. And then when I saw her at the ball, that she was only at to cover for work, well, it's understandable that we wanted to be together. I apologize to you for how that went down, that wasn't fair to you at all".

"Thank you for explaining".

He looked at Jennifer. She didn't look happy but she finally agreed.

"I apologize for…being unkind to you last night when you were trying to move in on my boyfriend".

"I apologize to you as well. I, unfortunately, thought it was more than a just friend's situation and I got upset when you moved in on my date".

"Your date that just so happened to be my boyfriend".

"Your boyfriend that you thought had moved on with me and who thought you were dead".

"Through no fault of my own!"

"Ladies…."

"Sorry", they said in unison.

Jennifer reached over and laced her fingers through Jonathan's, to prove a point.

"And the only reason I was in the dance match was because one of my executives found out his sister had been in a car accident and he had to leave to go see about her. So, he asked me to take his place, since he had already bid on the silhouette."

"You didn't bid on me?"

He turned to look at her.

"No, I didn't. I didn't bid on anyone".

"So, I ended up in a dance match that I didn't enter, and you ended up in a dance match that you didn't bid on and somehow it still worked out that we were matched".

"You didn't enter the dance match?"

"No, I didn't. I would never do something like that".

"So how did you end up in it?"

"Let's just say I went to the bathroom at the wrong time".

"Ok, so this stroll down memory lane has been fun, but why am I here again?"

They looked over at Kelly.

"Sorry".

"So, we called you over here to talk about the house. Last night, in the span of just a couple hours, this house all but fell apart".

"what happened?"

"We got back here after the gala and the sink in the kitchen was spraying water all over the place. We tried to turn it off under the sink and the knob broke off in my hand. While I was helping Max deal with that, Jennifer got stuck in the bathroom, because the doorknob stripped apart. Then, we are walking up the stairs and the banister falls apart and she almost falls. And then I took a shower and the shower head flew off and smacked me in the head, and then it rained last night".

"Yeah, it was raining pretty much all over Los Angeles".

"It also rained inside the house all night. Every room except this one leaked. Every single one. Our bedroom leaked right down onto us. I went up on the roof to tarp it over our bedroom and fell through the roof. It literally caved in and collapsed."

She looked shocked.

"So, this morning, we were looking at the paperwork. This house supposedly passed inspection. So, either the inspector didn't come inside or he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. And because of that, I want to reverse the sale."

"Ok, let me call him. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Certainly".

"I'm going to call our legal team".

She leaned over and picked up the phone and made a phone call. After she was done, she hung up the phone and looked at him.

"Mind if I take a look around the house?"

"Not at all".

She got up and walked through every room downstairs. Just as they were about to go upstairs, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

He held the phone out to Kelly.

"It's for you".

"Thank you".

She took the phone from him and talked for a few minutes. He walked over to Jennifer and sat down and put an arm around her.

"Thank you for being ok with her coming over".

She nodded. "I'm trying".

He grinned and squeezed her gently.

Kelly hung up the phone.

"Ok, so as it turns out, you aren't the only one contacting our firm today. It seems that the home inspector that we used on this house had no actual inspection experience before we hired him. He was referred to us by a former client and we didn't check him out as well as we should have. And he's now saying that he has some personal issues, something about his brother was arrested and he rushed the inspections. So, if you can be moved out in 48 hours, we will reverse the sale of the home. We will pay a moving company to come pack you and move your things."

"Thank you. Did you happen to bring any listings with you?"

"Yes, I did. They are in the car, I'll be right back".

She went to the car to get them and came back inside.

"Ok, here you go. I am going to call the moving company and have them come pack for you guys. So, I would suggest that you pack a suitcase or two, and have it in the car so that they don't pack it. I sincerely apologize for my firm's error in judgement. I promise you, it will be addressed".

"Thank you, I don't blame you for this."

"Out of curiosity, do you know the name of the inspector?"

"I can get it."

She grabbed the phone and made a few calls and then hung up.

"Ok, so his name is Ronaldo Francisco. Just moved here from New York. Said he worked at a home inspection firm that just closed, by the name of Cavelli's".

Jennifer and Jonathan exchanged a knowing glance.

"Thank you, we will be in touch".

They showed her out and Jennifer went upstairs to pack while Jonathan went to tell Max to pack a suitcase.

He came into the bedroom and she could see that he was out of sorts.

She went to him and put her arms around him.

"I'm so excited".

"You are? Why?"

"Darling…the last time you and I spent the night together in a hotel was in Denver. And aside from me being 8000 types of emotional, it was so very romantic".

He kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I know I talked up coming out here to see me, and I'm sorry it didn't go off like we planned".

"Jonathan, this isn't your fault. Not one bit. Although, I am concerned about whether or not the home inspector was trying to kill you".

"Yeah, that concerns me too. That's why I asked what his name was. I'm going to have my PI guy check him out".

"We should probably go room to room looking at what of your things needs to be replaced from all the leaks, honey".

"Great idea".

He went and grabbed a legal pad and pen.

"Mattress, master bedroom."

He turned and looked at Jennifer.

"What about your nightgown?"

She shook her head no.

"Darling, if it's ruined we need to put it on the list".

"Honey, the house is in your name, right?"

"Yes."

"And just about everything you do ends up in the press, right?"

"Yes".

"So, do you want the list that you give to the firm that could potentially wind up in the press, to insinuate that you wear nightgowns?"

"Good point".

He kissed her and then wrote "Personal Items-Clothes, one set of king size silk sheets".

They moved through the house, making their list, and by the time they were done, it was 2 pages long.

They packed their suitcases, and Jonathan took them to the car.

"Where do you want to stay tonight, honey?"

"How about the Montage Beverly Hills?"

"I haven't ever stayed there, so I don't know. I trust you, wherever you want to stay is fine with me".

"Max, do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm headed to Vegas, Mr. H. I'll stay a week and then check in with you".

"Sounds great, Max. We will be at the Montage".

"If you twos want to head on out, I will stay here while the packers box it all up and then I can head to Vegas".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You twos have a great time".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer went to Max and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you".

"No problem, Miss Edwards".

Jonathan called the Montage and got them a room.

After he hung up the phone, he took her hand and led her to the car.

He started the car, and then turned and looked at the house for the longest time before driving off.

"Darling, what is it?"

"First house I ever bought and it's a dump. First time you come to visit me and it's a disaster."

"Do you really mean that?"

He turned back to look at her and saw how disappointed she was.

"Honey, I didn't mean you and me together was a disaster. I meant your first night in the home I wanted to share with you was a disaster, because of all the issues. I'm sorry, I didn't word it right".

"Jonathan, this isn't your fault. Life is for the living, but it's also about learning as you go. You didn't do anything that millions of other people haven't done. Nobody gets a glamorous mansion their first time out, honey. It's fine".

He drove them to the hotel, holding her hand the whole way.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"I'm fine, honey. Honest".

He picked her hand up and kissed it.

They parked at the hotel, and he got them a luggage cart and loaded the luggage onto it. After they checked in, they headed upstairs to their room.

He let them in the room, and she went first.

"Oh honey, this is gorgeous".

"Yeah, it's a nice place".

He brought their bags in, and then took the cart back to the elevator.

He came back in to find her in the bathroom.

She unzipped her suitcase and grabbed her pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Darling, do you mind if I get more comfortable?"

"Not at all".

"I still need to ask you questions about your speech from last night".

She quickly changed clothes and then climbed up on their queen bed and got out her work stuff.

He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and climbed onto the bed next to her with the listings Kelly had given him.

She worked on her article for a bit, and asked him questions as she needed to. Then when she was satisfied that it was perfect, she turned to him.

"Honey, does your office have a typewriter that I could borrow?"

"Yeah."

"I would only need it for an hour or two".

"You can have it for as long as you'd like".

"So, tomorrow, can I come to the office with you and type my article?"

"I'll do better than that. We have a courier that works for us. I will call him, have him run by the office and get one, and bring it here".

"That seems complicated."

"We can go to my office tonight if you want to".

"That would be the easiest".

"Done".

She put her work stuff away, and then leaned against his back and looped her arms around his shoulder.

"Find anything?"

"I found a couple that I like and a few that I don't like".

They looked over the listings for a while, and then he turned the TV on and they snuggled up and flipped through the channels.

She sat up a little and looked at him.

"Jonathan, we need to talk".


	32. Chapter 32

He looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"Well, we said that I was going to go to Italy and then we would figure things out. And, I went to Italy. And originally, I was supposed to leave tomorrow, but I don't want to. But I don't know how long you want me to stay or what we want to do".

"You can stay as long as you want to, babe."

"But how long do you want me to stay?"

"Jennifer, I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Ok. So, we can either live in New York, and you work out of the New York office and I keep my job, or we can live in Los Angeles and you keep your job and I find a new one".

She grabbed her legal pad and they made a pro and con list of NYC and then another one of Los Angeles.

After a few minutes, Jennifer summarized it.

"So basically, we both like New York, and we can both work in New York, but we don't like the weather, how far it is from Max, how expensive and crowded it is, and the mob connection. We both really like Los Angeles, but we would need to buy a house or find an apartment, and I would have to find a job."

"If you moved out here, where could you work? Do you think you would be able to find a job?"

"Well, ideally the LA Times. But I could also do freelance, or work on a book instead".

"And if we moved to New York, would you keep your job at the Times?"

"Yes. Although I do travel a lot, and I wouldn't want to leave you all the time".

"And darling, I love you, but I don't want to move across the country and never see you".

"I don't blame you".

"If you did freelance, you could travel with me whenever you wanted to".

"That would be nice".

"So, what if we found a place to live, you moved out here, and worked freelance? Would you be ok with that?"

"I would. It would mean that I would have to find a home that would has an office or a desk in a room somewhere that I could work at. I do better when I have a quiet place where I can keep my stuff set up so that I can concentrate. It doesn't have to be a massive space, but I will need a desk".

"Jennifer, I'll support whatever decision you make, and I mean that, I truly do. But you don't have to move out here and get your own place. We could get a place together".

"Oh, Jonathan, I want us to get a place together, I do. I just didn't want you to think I was pressuring you to live with me or anything".

"I don't think that, not at all".

"So, we need to make a list of non-negotiables that our home has to have."

"You can have whatever you want, darling. I'll get you whatever you need, I promise you that".

"So, do any of the home listings she gave you have an office already in them?"

"Yes, actually". He handed her the folder and she started to look through them.

She liked some of the ones that he liked, and she agreed with him on not liking the ones he didn't like.

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute while she looked through the folder.

Near the bottom of the stack, she found one that made her eyes light up.

"Darling, this one is amazing. We have to see this one in person."

"Which one is it?"

"Well, there are two, actually. 9856 Lilac Fields Cove, and 3100 Willow Pond Drive".

"I will call Kelly and see if we can set up an appointment to see them both."

He sat up a little and looked at her.

"Darling, are you sure you don't mind using her as the agent? She's been absolutely amazing so far. I know that us having a date wasn't ideal for you, but last night aside, she and I have only seen each other in a professional capacity. And last night we only went as friends, at least in my perspective".

"It's fine, darling. She seems to be a good agent. If she can help us find a home, I'm all for it".

She turned back to the folder and then back to him.

"I didn't even ask you. Do you want a house, like a house house, or do you want a townhouse or condo type house? Because I'm fine with either".

"I want a house house. With a yard, preferably".

"Ok".

She looked all through the folder and in the end, she was only really interested in those same two listings. She organized the folder in the order she would want to see the others if those two didn't work out.

Jonathan called and made an appointment with Kelly for the next afternoon.

She laid back and snuggled up to his chest.

"Darling, I do pretty good at the Times. And I have a trust from my grandfather and some money that my mom left me. And the apartment that I have in New York, I bought that, I didn't rent it. So, if I sell that, I can contribute that money towards the house and then it will be our home, not just your home that I'm living in".

"Jennifer, you don't have to do that. I can more than afford anything you want or need, ever".

"I know that. But I can't just move out her and mooch off you".

"You wouldn't be mooching, you would be living with me and sharing my life with me".

"I'm not a freeloader, Jonathan."

"Nobody is saying that".

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, contribute what you want to, or what you can, and if you don't want to, or can't, then it's ok. I will make sure that you have whatever you want no matter what."

"We need to make sure that Max has his space too. So, he should get input".

"He will. He's pretty easy to please, though."

"What does he do for you?"

"He runs the house. He does the cleaning and the cooking, but he also drives me places and really just anything I need. He's great. And he already loves you, which is big plus".

"How can you tell?"

"Darling, when he doesn't like someone I'm with, he tends to give me this look. And he will find a way to pull me aside and ask me something. He didn't do that last night or this morning. And last night when the rapture in the house happened, if he hadn't liked you, he would have asked me if he needed to give you a ride home or something and he would have suggested the house wasn't safe for you to be in. He didn't do that, not once. And, remember when he told me that the house was a dump? And you told me how it wasn't normal? His response was "Listen to the lady". If he didn't like you, he would have said "Your friend is right, Mr. H."

"He's great. He really cares a lot about you".

"I care a lot about him. And I care a lot about you, too".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"So, we are doing this? I'm moving here, and we are living together?"

"We are doing this".

He rolled over and grabbed the room service menu.

"Are you hungry, we can order something?"

"Jonathan, how can you go from 'yes we are living together' to 'are you hungry?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a big decision. I'm rearranging my whole life for you and giving up everything, don't you see that? And you're acting like you just decided between a red tie and a blue one".

She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He got to the bathroom just as the door closed. He sighed.

He heard her turn the faucet on to draw a bath, so he knew she would be in there a minute.

He watched Tv while he waited for her bath to be over.

About an hour later, she came out, in the robe the hotel gave them.

"Darling, come here".

He turned the tv off and held his hands out to her.

She reluctantly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive. It's not that I'm not happy that you are moving here and we are doing this, I am. Honest. I want nothing more than for us to be together every day. Babe, I thought we had settled that and made a decision. And I was trying to see if you wanted to order room service because we haven't eaten all day. I wasn't trying to deflect, honest."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. I overreacted."

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry".

She leaned down and kissed him and then went to her suitcase and got dressed.

She came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Darling, I want to make sure we are absolutely sure about this before I quit my job".

"I'm a million percent sure that I want to be with you each and every day".

"Ok, I am too. How sure are we that we want to do this in LA?"

"I think it makes the most sense to do it in LA. You can work from anywhere, and while I can to a certain extent, there's a lot that I cannot do anywhere except here in LA. If I were to move operations to New York, I would be disrupting the lives of more people besides me. Plus, Max is here, he wouldn't want to move with me. If you move, you are moving one person, and it's affecting two people. If I were to move, it would mean people would be out of jobs, and it would affect them plus me and Max".

"Good point".

She pulled out her work bag again, and wrote out her notice.

"When we go to your office, I will type it up. Honey, is there a place here that can overnight this to New York?"

"Babe, we have inter-office mail that we use to send things to New York all the time. We can send it out tonight, and I will put a note on it that an office runner needs to take it to the Times, and give it to whomever you designate. And if you want to make sure that it gets done, I can even tell them to call us when they do".

"Perfect. How much is that?"

"You aren't paying for that, babe. I'll take care of it".

She nodded.

"So, we can go get dinner and go to the office and you can type your stuff and we can come back here, or we can order some here and then go type your stuff."

"Why don't we order something from room service, and then we can go to the office, and then afterwards, we can grab dinner if you'd like?"

"Perfect".

They ordered room service and laid around a bit, and then ate after it got there.

"Honey, your birthday is next Thursday. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"We don't have to do anything special. It's usually just another day".

"Jonathan, you made the biggest deal about my birthday after you found out that it had passed. I'm not about to let yours go by without us doing something".

"We can do whatever you want".

"Honey, it's your birthday. We should do whatever you want".

"Well, we could go to dinner. And there is a Laker's game that night. Do you like basketball?"

"I don't hate it. I'm happy to go with you, if you'd like".

He nodded.

"Where do you want to go eat? Anywhere you want, my treat".

"There is a restaurant I've been wanting to try. It's a new fresh pasta place. It's called La Scala".

"Well, I will call and make us reservations. Do you think you can leave the office around lunchtime? We could spend the afternoon together and then go to dinner and the game?"

"Done".

She kissed him, and then took their plates to the cart and rolled it into the hallway.

"Honey, can we go to the office soon?"

"Sure. We can go right now, if you'd like".

She nodded.

They got ready and headed out, and were at Hart Industries in about 15 minutes.

As they pulled into the parking lot, he turned to her.

"What exactly do you need?"

"A typewriter, preferably with a desk attached. After I'm finished, we will just have to get it ready to send".

"Ok."

He took her up to his office.

"This is my floor. I mean, I own the whole building, but this is where my office is".

"It's very nice".

"Thank you, I tried to make it comfortable but professional".

He unlocked his office and led her inside.

"And this is my office".

"Honey, it's beautiful".

"Ok, I'm going to go get your typewriter, and I'll be right back".

He kissed her and then headed down the hall.

He came back with a desk on wheels.

"Here you go. You can sit on the couch and lower the desk to the right height or I can get you another chair, whatever you want".

"Couch is perfect".

She got settled and started typing, while he went to his desk and started going over reports. About an hour later, she was finished.

"Ok, I'm done. I just need to get it ready to mail".

"Do you need envelopes or anything?"

"I have a file folder. Do you have an envelope that we can slip the folder into?"

"Yes. Let's go to the mailroom".

He took her hand and led her to mailroom and they found what she needed. They addressed it and then he took it to the drop off, and attached a note to it that it was of high importance, and that he wanted a runner to take it first thing and to call him when it was delivered.

"All set. They will pick this up tonight at 9, and it will fly out at 10, and be in New York by sunrise".

"Thank you, honey".

They went back to his office.

"Darling, let me finish this one report and then we can go".

She got her stuff together and sat on the couch waiting for him.

He finished a few minutes later.

She went to him and sat in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her while she kissed his neck.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, darling. I just tend to zone out while I'm working".

"You know, you look pretty sexy when you concentrate".

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, you do".

"Are there cameras in here? Anyone in the building?"

"Nope, and nope".

"Good".

She sat up and straddled him, and took her gray top off. She had on a purple bra with embroidered flowers. He reached up and grabbed her boobs, and then swiftly unclasped her bra.

She tugged at his shirt and pulled it out of his waistband, before pulling it off him.

He picked her up as he stood up and kicked his office chair out of the way.

They both took their jeans off, and stepped out of them. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

He picked her up and laid her on his desk. He seductively took her panties off, and then laid down on top of her.

"Will your desk hold us?"

"We'll find out".

He leaned down and kissed both of her nipples, before trailing kisses to her bellybutton.

"You have the most adorable belly button".

"You have the most gorgeous blue eyes".

He gave her a long, slow, passion filled kiss that made her head spin.

He started kissing her neck and reached down and grabbed her butt.

"Honey…"

"Mmmm Angel…."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried himself inside of her.

"Oh, baby".

He squeezed her breasts as he plunged in and out of her.

"John…a….than…."

"Almost babe…"

He took them over the edge together as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he buried his face in her neck as they calmed down.

"I'm not going to be able to work here tomorrow without thinking of you, babe".

"I would hope that you would be thinking of me anyway".

He chuckled as he kissed her.

"Always. Always and forever".

He leaned down and kissed her again several times.

He climbed off her and helped her up.

They got dressed and he started straightening his desk.

"Oh honey, I think something fell onto the floor. Here, let me get it".

She leaned down and grabbed his report that had fallen. While she was down there, she spied another piece of paper, so she reached over to get it. It was a card like you would find in a flower arrangement.

She picked it up and turned it over.

It said "I love you"- Lindsay".

She handed it to him and walked over to the couch to get her things. He could tell when she turned back around that she was upset.

He sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She sent me one of those edible arrangement things during the month when you and I weren't talking. I promise you, I haven't spoken to her since the day we left for Denver. I went to her brother the day that she sent the edible arrangement thing and asked him to get her to stop. He assured me that she would, and just last week, he told me she moved to Boston".

"Then why do you have the card?"

"I thought I threw it in the garbage, babe. I must have missed the garbage can. This isn't a big deal, I promise".

"It's just….she's younger and prettier and she kissed you first. I hate that she kissed you first".

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yeah babe, you are. And it's so cute".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Darling, she may have kissed me first. But every time you and I kiss, it's mutual. Every time she and I kissed, it was all her. And even though she kissed me first, you get to kiss me last. And more often. And do other things."

She cracked a half-smile.

"And for the record, you being older than her is a great thing, believe me. And she is not prettier than you, she was never and will never be in your league".

He kissed her again, and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm not a jealous person normally, Jonathan. And I'm not usually a mean person, either. But I do fight for what is important to me. Boston is a cold city, I hope she freezes her teeny tiny heels off".

He chuckled.

"You are so cute when you are jealous, and I love it about you".

He kissed the top of her head.

"How about we go grab some dinner and go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please".

They held hands as they walked out of the office and he stopped at Deanne's desk to check his calendar for in the morning.

"I don't have to be in till 10. Perfect".

They took the elevator down to the parking garage and then headed to dinner.

He turned to her in the car at a stoplight.

"Baby, is there anything you can't eat?"

"Not that I know of".

"Ok, so hear me out. I want to take you to an elegant, upscale, classy place. But…. There's this awesome place up the coast just a little bit that has a little dive bar, and they have the best seafood buckets. What do you say?"

"I say let's go."

He leaned over and kissed her as the light turned green.

They drove up the coast towards the dive bar. She rubbed the back of his hand while they drove.

About 40 minutes up the coast, he pulled them into a small parking lot, and parked.

He came around and opened the door for her. She got out and leaned up against the car.

"Honey, before we go in, I want to apologize. I haven't been fair to you. I was judgmental and overly critical of your house and I shouldn't have questioned you about the card from Lindsay. I'm sorry".

"Babe, you have nothing to apologize for. You weren't critical of my house, you were stating the facts. And you and I are together, you have every right to ask me about something if you are upset about it."

"You are so good to me. I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times, and they went inside and grabbed a table.

They shared a menu and decided to get a bucket.

"The buckets are jam packed, I promise. More than enough food for the both of us".

"What's in it?"

"Shrimp, crabs, crab legs, mussels, lobster tails, oysters, corn, potatoes, sausage, mushrooms, and onions. We can tell them extra of one thing and none of another if you want".

"How do you normally get it?"

"I usually tell them no mussels, extra crabs".

"Perfect".

"You want a white wine?"

"Are you kidding? Picking crabs means I'm drinking beer, darling".

He ordered them two mugs of Bud light, and one of the big buckets with no mussels, extra crabs.

"We should probably sit next to each other since we are going to be sharing the big plate and the bucket".

Jennifer moved and sat close to Jonathan.

"I like this better, too".

It was a lively place, and everyone was having a good time.

"What's the name of this place?"

"The Fisherman's Reef".

"How did you find it?"

"Well, sometimes in years past, I have spent my birthday driving up and down the coast. I found this place on one of those drives".

The waitress brought their beers and their bucket, plus a bunch of napkins and silverware and tools to pick the crabs with.

Jennifer got started on a crab leg, and snapped it open with ease.

"How did you do that?"

"Honey, I grew up in Maryland. You learn it quickly there".

She showed him how to snap it, and then he started following her lead.

She moved on to a whole crab then, and picked it clean. He was amazed at how much crab meat she was able to get out of the crab.

They ate till they were absolutely miserable and couldn't eat another bite.

"This was amazing, honey. I'm so glad you brought me here. Thank you".

"Anytime". He leaned over and kissed her.

He paid the check, and just as they were about to head through the door, live music started.

"Babe, dance with me?"

She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor.

They shared a lovely slow dance for a couple songs, and then headed out.

She laced her hand through his when they got in the car, and about 5 minutes into the drive, she was asleep.

He decided to make a surprise stop. He gently undid their hands and then got out and ran inside the surprise location. He was back in ten minutes and she never knew he had left.

They arrived at the hotel and he parked.

He leaned over and started kissing her cheek.

"Darling…wake up. We are at the hotel".

She sat up and looked at him.

"Where are we?"

"At the hotel."

She nodded.

She got out of the car and he grabbed the surprise and they walked inside.

She never noticed the bag or asked him about it.

They came into their room and she headed to change clothes.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Darling….We get a do over of last night tonight".

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, I get to hold you all night long in a big comfy bed, without anyone snoring like a buzzard 5 feet away".

She chuckled.

She started digging through her suitcase while he was kissing her neck.

"Well, I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow".

"what's that?"

"Going shopping. I forgot I only brought two nightgowns. And I've already worn one, and the other one got roof water on it".

"Hang on, I have just the thing".

He went to his suitcase and dug out one of his pajama tops.

"Here. Half the time I only wear the pants or my boxer briefs anyways".

"Thank you".

She disappeared into the bathroom while he got the bed ready.

He turned the lights out and turned the lamp on dim.

"Honey, why is it dark?"

"Because I have a surprise, babe".

He led her to the bed and she climbed up under the covers.

He sat behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh honey, that feels amazing".

He leaned down close to her ear.

"Take your top off and you can get a full one".

She gladly took his pajama top off and laid down on her stomach.

"While you were sleeping, I stopped somewhere and got a surprise. I think you might love it".

He put some deep-tissue muscle rub on his hands and started to rub her back.

She was moaning and telling him how much she was loving it. He rubbed out all of her stress spots.

He got her all relaxed.

"I love your massages".

"I love massaging you".

"Darling, what do you think Wesley and Melanie are doing right now?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? They split up".

"What? No, they didn't."

"Yeah, Melanie caught Wesley driving his forklift to someone else's house and she couldn't take it, so she went and got her own forklift and waited for him on the driveway and ran him over".

She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

She started shaking her head.

"She used the scoop function on the forklift to scoop him up, and then put him in the yard and she ran over him again. And then she went and dumped him in the Colorado river".

"Jonathan, you are insane! Melanie would never do that….she loves Wesley".

"He climbed out and went straight to his attorney".

She was laughing again.

"Wesley loves Melanie, but sometimes Melanie would steal the covers in the middle of the night and he just couldn't take it anymore. So, he found someone with extra-large covers."

"Perhaps Wesley should have appreciated the covers he had before he found new ones".

"Well, if he had known she would try and kill him, he probably would have".

"Jonathan!"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He climbed off her and went and got a hot washcloth and washed her back.

"Ok honey, your turn".

She sat up and kissed him.

She put his top back on and then started massaging his back with the deep tissue stuff.

"Oh, you are much better at this than Melanie is".

"I'm glad".

"Ok, your turn. Where do you think Melanie and Wesley are?"

"I think Melanie got tired of Wesley's incessant football watching and kicked him out into the snow. She felt bad for him though, and let him back in. But he had to sleep on the floor with no blanket and no pillow."

"She's a slave driver, that Melanie".

"Yep. He's lucky to have gotten off so easily".

After she rubbed out all of his muscle spots, she leaned down and kissed the back of his neck.

She got up and got him the warm washcloth like he had gotten her and washed the muscle rub off him.

She climbed back on his back and gave him a long back scratch.

"Darling…I think I need to fly to New York in a few days".

"Why?"

"So I can pack my apartment, rent a truck, and drive all my stuff here".

"I'll come with you if you wait till the weekend".

"Deal".

She climbed off his back and laid next to him.

He pulled her close so that they were laying on their sides facing each other.

"You can have all the covers you want, babe. All that matters is that I'm next to you".

"And you can watch all the football that you want, for the same reason".

"I think if Wesley apologized, Melanie would probably forgive him".

"That's sweet. But she ran him over with a forklift, so he's not letting her off so easy".

She started laughing again. "Her loss".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Darling, I feel it's very important to tell you something. I need to make sure you really hear me".

"What is it?"

"I'm almost positive that the nearest forklift dealership is 500 miles away".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding. Besides, you are more of a dump truck type of person anyways".

"And you are more of a blanket person than a covers person".

She kissed him again.

"I would never divorce you over the covers".

"And I would never kill you if we were getting a divorce. I would just make sure you saw me every day so you would know what you were missing".

"It would never get that far, Jennifer. You aren't getting away from me".

He captured her lips with his and kissed her till she was breathless.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Wesley and Melanie are still in Denver, and they are spending their days taking appointments and driving forklifts, but they spend their nights in the hot tub and loving each other".

"Melanie really and truly loves Wesley with all of her heart".

"Wesley wouldn't know what to do without Melanie".

"Melanie wouldn't either".

"Way back in the beginning of their relationship, Wesley and Melanie broke up and Wesley was devastated. He was absolutely heartbroken. So, I know for a fact that he wouldn't ever do anything to Melanie that would risk their relationship, especially because she's so unpredictable".

"Unpredictable?"

"Just seeing if you are paying attention".

Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

They had mad, passionate, mind-blowing sex and then fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you, babe".

"I love you too, honey".

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up around 7, and snuggled closer to Jennifer for a bit.

She woke up around 8.

"Morning".

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes. Between the massage and the work out you gave me, I don't think I moved a muscle all night".

"I'm going to order us a breakfast cart".

"And I'm going to grab a hot shower".

As soon as her shower was over, she got dressed and came and joined him at the table.

"What time will you be done at the office, honey?"

"Around 5, most likely".

"Perfect".

Their breakfast cart arrived and they ate breakfast together.

He left around 9.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. And tonight, we have that appointment with Kelly to see the houses".

"I'll be here".

She kissed him a few times.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you more, hope you have a great day too, and I'm so glad you are here".

He kissed her back a few times.

"Anything you want at all today, just put it on the bill. No matter what it is".

"Can you check and make sure the envelope was picked up?"

"Absolutely".

She kissed him again.

"Bye honey".

"Bye angel".

He left and she got dressed.

She sat on the bed and called her boss in New York.

"Hello Daniel? It's Jennifer. We need to talk".


	34. Chapter 34

After Jennifer finished talking to her boss, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to the front desk and had them call her a cab.

She spent a few hours shopping, and then came back to the hotel and laid by the pool some.

She came back into the room and soaked in the tub a little. She had just gotten out when Jonathan came in.

"Babe, you here?"

"In the bathroom".

She was wrapping herself in a towel when he came in.

"Hi. Have a good day?"

"Yes, actually. How about you?"

"Busy, but good".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"It won't take me long to get ready, I promise".

They walked out to the bedroom and she turned to him.

"Are you changing clothes, baby?"

"No, I'm fine".

She put on some black pants and a turquoise top and some black flats.

After she had straightened her hair, they were ready.

"Happy house hunting to us".

He kissed her.

They held hands as they rode the elevator downstairs and headed to the car.

"Ok, so we are meeting her first at the house on Lilac Fields Cove. Then we are following her to the other one".

"Sounds great".

"Here are the directions she sent to me at work today. Can you read them to me while I drive?"  
"Sure".

They arrived at the first house in about 15 minutes and Kelly was waiting for them.

She let them walk through the house. It was pretty, it was cute, and they both liked it. Jonathan loved it.

There were 4 bedrooms upstairs, one on one end of the house and 3 on the complete other side of the house. Kitchen, living room, and dining room are downstairs. No office, but an alcove that would work, or she could have one whole side of the living room. Kitchen was nice and big, with new-ish appliances. The master bedroom was nice and spacious, but the closets were small and the bathroom was shower only, not a tub.

After they were finished, they went to the car.

"Ok, the next one is a little bigger. It has a very big front yard and a very big back yard. It's only about 15 minutes from here".

While they drove, Jennifer made a pro/con list about the first house. Jonathan provided input and she summarized it for him when she was done.

"Ok, so for the pros we have nice sized yard, spacious bedrooms, nice kitchen, large living room. For the cons we have that Max would have to climb the stairs each day, which is fine now but could be a problem later, closets are small, bathroom has shower only and no tub, no separate office, and it would need a little updating".

"Got it".

They pulled into the next house, and Jennifer wrote down on that list that a pro would be the electronic gate. Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes.

The driveway was long and winding, with plenty of shrubbery and landscaping.

"Honey, it's absolutely beautiful".

"Is that a pond?!"

"Oh, look at the bridge. We will have a bridge, darling".

They finally pulled up to the house and parked. Jennifer wrote another pro- circular driveway.

They got out and walked inside.

It was absolutely gorgeous. The foyer was large, and led to an open living room. There was a large separate dining room, accessible from the dining room and the eat-in kitchen, which was also large with lots of counter space and cabinets. There was a bedroom with its own bathroom off the kitchen, and a nice laundry room as well. The living room had a separate office off one end, and a cozy corner at the back with a spiral staircase that led up to a library.

They went upstairs and checked out the bedrooms. 2 guest rooms upstairs, that were nice and spacious. The master bedroom was more than big enough for two people, and the bathroom was enormous. A huge shower, a soaking tub built for two, two large walk-in closets, and a utility closet, plus his and hers vanities and an entrance to the bedroom on either side.

They walked out back to check out the backyard.

"The previous owners had started a pool but had to move before it was finished. So, you will have a large credit with the pool company and can design it however you'd like. There's a guesthouse in the backyard as well."

"Where is it?"

"According to the paperwork, it's about a mile back from the back door".

They walked back there and checked it out, and then came back to the main house.

When they got back to Kelly, she was in the living room.

"What can you tell us about the neighborhood?"

"HOA, friendly neighbors, according to the owners, and at the very back of your property is a neighborhood walking trail that is accessible from every yard by coded gate. HOA has a neighborhood security patrol that is very active and attentive."

"Did this one pass inspection?"

"Yes, and it wasn't inspected by Mr. Francisco".

"Great news".

"Ok, so this house won't officially go up for sale till Friday. So, if you want to make an offer on it, call me Friday morning and we'll talk".

They nodded and headed back to the car.

He took her to dinner at a very romantic fondue place.

As they sat down, they started to talk about which house to get.

"Which one did you like best?"

"I'm not sure. There were qualities about both that I really liked. Nothing about either one that I couldn't live with. A few cosmetic things on both that I would want to change".

"Like what?"

"Well, the Lilac pond master bathroom would have to be expanded and a tub put in. I know how much you enjoy your baths. And we would close off part of the living room and make it an office for you. And I would change the colors of the walls. And I would put in an elevator for Max".

"What about Willow Pond?"

"I would change the colors, and I would add a bar to the living room."

"Like a cocktail bar?"

"Yeah, not a huge one or anything, but one that could be functional and kind of divide the room a little. And I would expand the carport on the side of the house".

"Those are good ideas".

"Darling, which one did you like better?"

"I liked them both for different reasons, I guess. I would be happy with either one".

She took her his hand in hers.

"Honey, I called my boss today. I told him I was moving to Los Angeles and would more than likely be starting freelance."

"And?"

"He begged me to reconsider. Offered me a substantial raise, promised to give me whatever I wanted."

"So?"

"He wants me to stay on another few months. He promised me that I could work two weeks in New York and two in LA, if I stayed on through May. I managed to talk him into one week in New York, and three in LA, but he wouldn't budge on the May part".

"So you can't live here full time till June 1?"

She nodded.

"How much was the raise?"

"Almost double my salary. Which I could put into savings, and use as a nest egg later on".

"When do you have to go back?"

"Sunday, at the latest".

He was quiet for a few minutes.

She let his hand go.

"I knew you would be mad".

"I'm not mad".

"You aren't happy".

"No, I'm not. But I'm not mad".

"What are you?"

"Disappointed".

Their dinner arrived, so they tabled the discussion.

After they were finished eating, he paid the bill and they headed to the car.

She was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. It was a quiet ride back to the hotel.

They came in to their room and she went and changed into the new pajamas she had bought that day. She sat on the bed taking the tags off her new clothes so she could put them in the closet.

He changed into pajamas and turned the tv on.

After she was finished, she climbed under the covers and got comfy.

They stayed like that for about 20 minutes, not talking or anything. Jennifer got up and grabbed her orchid lotion and went to the bathroom and put some on her legs and arms, and came back to bed wearing only a pajama top.

She rolled over away from him and tried to go to sleep.

"Babe, can we talk about this?"

"Certainly".

She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He didn't say anything.

"You wanted to talk, so talk".

"I'm not mad at you, but I'm disappointed that we are still going to have to be apart."

"What if we weren't? You can always work from New York during the weeks that I am there".

"I could, maybe. It's not a guarantee, though. But I could try it. But you could also just turn it down and quit and stay here".

"I could. But the pay raise would be good for savings, and I would still get to be a journalist."

"If you quit, we could be together more".

"We wouldn't necessarily be together less this way, if you come with me".

"I don't know that I can come with you each week".

"Oh, so I see what this is. You want me to just quit and be at your beck and call but you aren't willing to make sacrifices for me?"

"That's not what I'm saying".

"Yes, it is. What did you expect to happen when I called my boss?"

"I figured you would tell him you were moving to Los Angeles and that you were going to work out of the office for a couple weeks and that would be it".

"And that's what I was thinking too. But then he told me that he wanted me to stay through May, and that he would give me whatever I wanted. And I told him I wanted to be out here more than I was there, and we negotiated it, and he offered me the pay raise. And I keep thinking I can put that in a savings account for later on, in case I need it. So, I told him I would think about it and let him know my decision, and he said no matter what, that I had to be in the office next week, in New York".

"I don't want to spend weeks without you. I want us to be together all the time".

"Then come with me when I have to go back".

"I don't know that I can do that".

"So, you're just going to be mad at me in the meantime?"

He sighed.

"What if you just tell him thanks, but no thanks, and work out your notice and quit?"

"Then I would be losing that pay raise."

"So?"

"So, I dipped into my savings a lot to buy my apartment. I need to build it back up some, plus I want a nest egg later on in case I need it. I don't get access to my family trust until my father passes away, and I have at least 10 years to go before I can get the next installment of the money my mom left me".

"Jennifer, I can more than afford to pay for us for whatever we need or want".

"Yeah, but what if that stops? What if you lose the company, or we break up?"

"So, you don't trust that we will be together?"

"I didn't say that'.

"Yes, you did".

"No, I didn't. You have to understand, when you have had to start over with nothing like I have, you always have that thought in the back of your mind that it could happen again. I wasn't prepared last time, I want to be prepared for the next time".

"I can't believe you think I would ever leave you with nothing like that".

"I didn't say that I think you would. I said I have to be prepared".

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I want to provide everything you ever want or need. Ever".

"And I want to share a life with you. But we don't know what might happen, and this could all end in an instant. I just want to be prepared".

"I understand that."

"I'll tell my boss no deal".

"No, don't do that. I'll come with you each week when you have to go back".

"No, you have your life here".

"One of us has to sacrifice here. Honey, it's only for a week. I'll be home with you three weeks in a row, and back in New York for one. I can fly out Sunday night, and fly home Friday night."

"I'll rearrange my schedule so that I can at least come with you next week".

"I'd like that. Thank you".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you".

"You didn't. I was disappointed that we weren't going to be together. I was never disappointed in you".

She nodded.

"Why don't we just take it week by week? I mean, if something comes up and you can't come with me, then it's ok. Let's just enjoy the time we have together when we have it, and get through the time when we are apart".

"I think that's a great idea. I just don't want you to think that I won't provide for you, because I will".

"I know that. I do know that and I'm thankful for it. But I want to be able to contribute also."

"I understand that."

"Honey, I promise you, this isn't me not believing that you will or that you want to. It's all because at one time in my life, I had to start over with literally nothing. I am never going to be in that situation again. Ever".

"Who did that to you?"

"I don't want to get into that".

He nodded.

"So did we make a decision? I'm going to New York next week, you are coming with me, and then three weeks here? And if you can come back the next time, great, if not, then we'll deal with it?"

"Yeah. That's as far as I can commit at the moment".

"I understand."

She kissed him a few times.

"Honey, can you tell me where something is?"

She got up and got her purse.

She pulled out the keys to the car she had rented that day and was digging for her wallet.

"What's this?"

"Oh, I rented a car today".

"Jennifer, you didn't have to do that".

"Well, I wanted to go shopping, and I didn't want to take a taxi".

"You should have said something, you could have come to the office and taken my car".

"Jonathan, are we going to fight again? I am capable of figuring things out at times. I rented a car, what's the big deal?"

"You're right, it's not a big deal. But if you need something, I want you to feel like you can tell me".

"I wasn't hiding this from you".

"Ok, that's fair".

"Anyways, where is this address? There was a booth set up at the shopping center, giving people library cards, and I want to go to the library so I can start typing my next article".

"Well, the library is not too far from here. But they charge you to use their equipment. If you want to come to the office, I can get you an office with the equipment you need at no cost".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

"And we have an extensive research library in our building as well."

"Really? That would be amazing".

She packed everything up and put it back in her purse and put her purse on the nightstand.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, have you ever thought about being the editor?"

"Not seriously".

"What if I bought a paper here or a magazine here and I made you the editor?"

"We already talked about that at Christmas, Jonathan. I want to earn it based on my own merits".

"It is based on your own merits. You are extremely qualified to be the editor, babe. I'm not putting you in as editor because I'm in love with you, I'm putting you in as editor because you are going to make it successful".

"What paper would it be?"

"I'm not sure yet. People ask me to buy their magazines and their papers all the time though. I was just thinking that if I could buy one and put you in as editor, we wouldn't have to wait till June to be together all the time".

"If the right one came along, I would be seriously open to it".

She fell asleep snuggled up on his chest.

He held her as she slept while he watched TV, his thoughts consumed by the fact that hoped they were making the right decisions for themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

***Thursday***

Jennifer woke up early, around 6:30. She had a surprise for Jonathan, and couldn't wait to give it to him.

She grabbed the phone and took it into the bathroom and ordered a breakfast cart with champagne, and then came back to the bedroom.

She changed out of her pajamas into some special lingerie, and then climbed back in bed and snuggled up to him and fell back asleep.

He woke up around 7, saw what she was wearing, and immediately started kissing her neck.

"Happy birthday, honey".

"Happy birthday to me, indeed".

She had put on a black lace halter baby doll nightgown.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

He kissed her a few times, and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"We have a great day planned, too bad you have to go to the office".

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't help it. I have a meeting".

"I'll just have to keep a warm spot for you".

He ran his hands up under her nightgown.

"I think I just found a very warm spot".

He lifted the halter over her head, and pulled it down past her breasts.

He was talking to her as he kissed her all over.

"What are we going to do after I get home?"

"Whatever you want to do, honey".

He looked up at her.

"Anything?"

She nodded

He resumed kissing her chest.

He moved to her nipple and lightly bit it.

"Mmmm".

She kissed the top of his forehead and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved his kisses back up to her neck, as she scratched his back in long strokes.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, as he nibbled on her neck.

She could feel his erection growing against her.

"Honey…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You still have your boxers on".

"Right".

He stood up and took them off, while she shimmied out of her underwear and tossed it to the floor.

He climbed on top of her again, and enclosed her nipple with his mouth.

"Mmmm".

She reached down and grabbed him.

"Come on baby".

"Almost".

She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and he quickly entered her and found her center.

Cries of Yes! Yes! filled the room as he thrust in and out of her over and over again.

He picked up the pace and she grabbed his shoulders with her fingernails.

"Oh baby…."

"I want you, babe".

"I….want…..you…..too…..".

She kissed him as he exploded inside of her, bringing her to release as well.

He kissed her neck as they recovered together, lying there, just holding each other.

"That was incredible".

"Birthday sex usually is".

"This is the first year I've had birthday sex".

He laid his head on her chest, as she scratched his head.

"Well, consider it our new tradition".

There was a knock on the door, so they got up and went to get their robes from the bathroom.

She got her robe on first and went and answered the door and brought the birthday cart in.

"I ordered us breakfast, honey".

"Good thinking".

She fed him a strawberry.

"Champagne or coffee?"

"Coffee. Let's save the champagne for tonight".

"Good idea".

He put the champagne in the mini fridge as she poured them some coffee.

They ate breakfast together, and then he went and showered and got ready for the office.

She grabbed a shower after him, and put on some lounging clothes when she got out.

"I'll be back around 12:30."

"Good, because your surprise starts at 1".

"I can't wait".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, have a good morning".

"I love you too, I'm so happy I get to spend your birthday with you".

They kissed several times and then he left.

She got back in bed and turned on the news.

About 10 minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me".

"Hi darling".

"Darling, did I remember to thank you for starting my morning off in such a lovely way?

"The pleasure was all mine".

"Ours. Have a lovely morning, sweetheart".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She fell back asleep and woke up around 11.

She got ready and was sitting on the couch in the room when Jonathan got back.

"Hi honey".

"Hi darling".

He came to her and kissed her a few times.

"What do I need to wear to my surprise?"

"Jeans and a polo will be fine".

He changed clothes pretty quickly and then they left their room and headed to the elevator.

They got downstairs and she led him towards the spa.

"We're going to a spa? That's my surprise".

She nodded.

"We are getting a couple's treatment. You'll love it".

"What are we doing?"

"A deep body scrub followed by a table shower and a full body massage".

They checked in, and were given robes. They were taken to the quiet room to wait to be called back.

"Darling, have you done this before?"

She nodded.

"Have you?"

"I've had a massage before, but I've never had the other stuff before".

"You'll love it, I promise".

They were called back to their room and given side by side tables.

After they had their deep body scrub, the shower started. Jennifer looked over to see if he was enjoying it and he was asleep.

The attendants dried them off and then had them put their robes back on and took them to a room for their massages.

She embraced him before they got on the tables.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, very much so. It's not something I would ever have chosen for myself, but I'm loving it".

"I'm glad".

She kissed him and then they got on the massage tables and waited for their attendants.

Jennifer had sprung for the 2-hour massage.

After it was over, they were taken back to the dressing room where they changed out of their robes and then headed out.

Jennifer paid the bill and they went back upstairs to their room.

As soon as they got into their room, they sat on the couch for a minute.

He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you for that, babe. I feel amazing".

"I'm glad".

"What time are our reservations?"

"5. We probably need to leave in about 20 minutes".

As soon as he was ready, they left and headed to La Scala.

They had a very romantic candlelit dinner, and they both enjoyed the fresh pasta.

"Do you want dessert honey?"

"Nothing I can order from here".

"You got that dessert this morning, sailor".

"So I did".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She paid the bill and they headed to the car so they could go to the Laker's game.

He had courtside seats, and Jennifer loved seeing him so excited.

During one of the timeouts, Jennifer leaned over and kissed his cheek. They were then featured on the Kiss Cam, and happily participated. Everyone cheered for them as they kissed.

After a very thrilling game, they headed back to the hotel.

They held hands in the car as they drove.

"Darling, I meant to tell you this, and I'm sorry I didn't do it before, but it's possible that we will end up on television because of this. That typically happens to me, and I'm sorry if you aren't comfortable with it".

"I'm fine with it."

She rubbed the back of his hand with her other one.

"Is there anything else you want to do tonight, honey?"

"Relax with you".

"Well, I think that can be arranged".

They pulled up in the parking lot and parked, and walked inside to their room.

She was headed towards the closet when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What, what is it?"

"This has been the best birthday I've ever spent darling, and it's because I'm spending it with you. Thank you for everything, I love you".

He leaned down and kissed her.

While they were kissing, the phone rang.

They looked at each other.

"This better be good".

He walked over and answered it, and she went to change clothes.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H. It's Max. I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday".

"Thanks, Max. How's Vegas?"

"Hopping. What's the house situation like?"

"They reversed the sale, and Jennifer and I have to figure out what house we want, and make an offer".

"Got it. Well, I'll call ya in a few days, Mr. H. Tell Miss Edwards I said hello".

"Sounds good Max. Thanks for calling".

They hung up.

He walked over to her just as she had put on her nightgown.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Max says hi".

"That's sweet. How is he?"

"He says Vegas is hopping. That's Max-lingo for he's winning".

She chuckled.

He changed into his pajama pants and came and climbed into bed next to her.

She turned on the news, and had him lean up against her.

She played with his chest hair while she held him and kissed his head a few times.

He fell asleep laying up against her.

After about an hour, she started nudging him.

"Honey…."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, your laying on me".

"Oh, sorry babe".

They repositioned themselves, and he turned the TV off.

She settled into the crook of his arm.

"Goodnight birthday boy, I love you".

"I love you too, babe".

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first, when his alarm went off, and he snuggled Jennifer a little closer.

She was awake by the time he got out of the shower.

She had ordered them a coffee and pastry cart from room service.

"Darling, we need to decide which house we want. The Willow Pond house is officially on the market today".

"Whichever one you want is fine with me".

She walked him to the door when it was time for him to go.

"I love you, all my heart. Have a good day, babe".

"I love you too, all my heart. See you tonight".

She kissed him several times and then he left.

She was in the hotel room, reading, when the front desk called.

"There's a delivery here for Miss Jennifer Edwards".

"I'll come get it".

"No need ma'am, we can send it up to you".

"Ok, thank you".

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. It was the bellman with her delivery.

She opened the box and found that it was a beautiful flower arrangement.

She dug for the card and opened it.

"I saw you at the game last night. Been to the bathroom at Cavelli's lately?"

No signature.

She immediately felt panicky.

She quickly showered and dressed and then headed to Jonathan's office.

She parked next to his car, and took the elevator upstairs to his office.

His secretary was sitting at her desk, outside his office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to speak with him."

"Oh, well, he's in a meeting and-"

Jennifer barged right past her and into his office.

He was on a conference call.

He could see she was upset.

He reached his hand out to her and stood up.

He let her hug him for a minute, and then he turned his attention back to his call.

"Listen, gentlemen, I have to go, something has come up. I'm going to let my assistant take over this call. Her name is Deanne. Thank you for your time".

He forwarded the call to Deanne, and then turned his attention to Jennifer.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright".

"What is it?"

He walked her over to the couch.

"I was in the hotel room. And the front desk called and said you have a delivery. They sent it up and it was a bouquet of flowers. And I was thinking "Oh how sweet, Jonathan sent me flowers". And then I dug for the card, found this and realized it wasn't you that sent them".

She handed him the card and he read it.

"Ok, I'm going to call Agent Weatherington, right now."

He got up and went to the phone and pulled his wallet out.

He found Agent Weatherington's number, and called him.

He left him an urgent message to call him back on his private line and then went back over and sat next to Jennifer.

He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to my ranch this weekend? Nobody will know where we are, we can ride horses and just kind of hide out, and come back Sunday morning and then fly to New York?"

"I would love that."

"As soon as Agent Weatherington calls back, we can go".

He buzzed Deanne to come in to his office.

"Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"I'm going to be working out of the New York office next week, so any meetings that I can't take there either need to be handled by Stanley Friesen or rescheduled. And as soon as I get the phone call I'm expecting, I will be leaving the office today".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

His phone rang just then, and he went and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Agent Weatherington".

"HI, thank you for calling me back. Jennifer Edwards is out here in California with me, and she and I are staying at the Montage hotel. This morning, someone sent her flowers with a card that said "Saw you at the Game last night, been to the bathroom at Cavelli's recently?" She and I went to the Laker's game last night and we were on the jumbotron. We also went to dinner, but we didn't recognize anyone at the restaurant or at the game".

They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up.

"He says we can go to the ranch, and he's going to investigate and see if he can figure out who sent the flowers, and if we get any further deliveries or issues to call him".

She nodded.

She stood up and put her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, darling. It's just I thought that all of that was behind us, and then I was alone and I thought they were from you".

"Hey, it's ok. You did the right thing by coming here. We did the right thing by calling him".

"I don't want to live in hiding, or in fear Jonathan, but this is the mob."

"I know. I don't either".

He gathered up his things and they headed out.

"I'll be back week after next, Deanne. Stanley is in charge. I can be reached at the New York office on Monday if needed".

"Yes Mr. Hart".

They headed to the hotel and quickly packed.

She was quiet on the drive, and he didn't push it. He could tell she was frightened.

It was about a 4-hour drive, and they made it fairly easily. He told her all about how he had found it and purchased it and what he had there.

She fell asleep for about the last hour of the drive, and he just held her hand as they drove.

He pulled them up to the house and parked. He walked around to her side and opened her door.

He gently unbuckled her and then started kissing her cheek.

"Babe….wake up, darling. We're here".

She woke up and looked at him.

"I think I'm going to be sick".


	36. Chapter 36

He moved out of her way, so she could get out of the car, and managed to open the door in time for her to run inside.

"Last door on the left".

He heard her throwing up, so he got her a glass of water and a cold rag, and took it to her.

He knelt down next to her and held her hair back for her, and rubbed her back some.

"Here, I brought you some water and a cold rag".

"Thank you".

After he got her settled onto the couch, he went and got their bags and brought them in.

She got up and went and brushed her teeth and then came back to the couch.

"I'm sorry honey, I think my nerves got to me".

"It's alright, nothing to be sorry for".

She nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Can we maybe take a walk?"

"Certainly".

He stood up and took her hand and they walked outside and around his property for a bit. He showed her a lot of his property, and then they walked back up to the house.

He got on the golf cart and had her come sit on his lap, and he drove them down to the stables.

"Want to go riding?"

"Sure".

They saddled up and went for a sunset ride, and he showed her the rest of his property before they returned to the house.

They walked hand in hand back to the house.

"You have a beautiful place".

"Only made more beautiful with you being here".

"Your horses are of excellent quality. And they are so sweet".

They walked inside and he built them a fire in the fireplace.

She curled up under a blanket on the couch.

He came and joined her on the couch after he got the fire going.

"We can grill out if you'd like. I have some chicken in the freezer and I also have some steaks".

"Whatever you want is fine with me".

"I want you to be happy and not anxious".

"I'm trying, honest".

She leaned up against him for a while, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to help me with dinner?"

She nodded.

They went to the kitchen, and he poured them both some wine.

She took one sip of hers and ran to the sink and poured it out.

"Darling…where did you get this?"

"Same place I always get alcohol- the liquor store by where my condo was, why?"

"It's disgusting. It doesn't taste right".

He examined the bottle.

"This is the kind I always buy and I've never had any issues. It's from a local vineyard".

"Well, you can have the rest of mine if you want it. I'm just going to get some water".

He took a sip of his glass.

"Tastes fine to me".

"It's all yours, honey".

She made herself some ice water, and then they started making dinner. She made them some macaroni and cheese while he defrosted the chicken in the microwave so he could grill it.

After a nice dinner in which Jennifer didn't eat a whole lot, they resumed snuggling by the fireplace. He had a beer and she had more water.

"Honey, we never talked about the house. Which one did you put an offer on?"

"It's a surprise. I'll know by Tuesday if they accepted my offer, and if they did, we will celebrate".

He kissed the side of her forehead.

"Do you like surprises?"

"Yes, I love them".

"Well, that's great. Because I love to give surprises".

She hugged him and rested her head on the front of his shoulder.

"Babe, I was thinking about your apartment on the way up here. And I have an idea, so hear me out. You told me that you wanted to keep working out your notice so that you could get that pay raise and build your savings. Why not just sell your apartment and move to Los Angeles like we planned, and put that money in your savings? Then, you won't have to work till May and us fly back and forth".

"That was my original goal, honey. He begged me to stay through May".

"I wonder if there's any way he would consider letting you work from LA till May".

"I can ask and see if it can be arranged. It would mean that I would have to get a typewriter of my own, and set up an office somewhere, but I could do it".

"Whatever you need, I'm happy to provide".

"I can't promise that he will go for it, but I can promise that I will talk to him."

"That's fair".

She sat up a bit and turned to face him.

"I can also promise that I love you more than anything else".

"I absolutely promise you that I love you more than anyone or anything else".

He leaned down and kissed her slow and romantically.

"Did you think that night at Cavelli's that we would end up together?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"While we were dancing, I was hoping that you would call me again. And then after the bathroom incident, I was positive that you were scared to be around me."

"When did you know that I wasn't?"

"When you slept in the bed with me after my nightmare".

"I love sleeping in the bed with you. I love being around you in any capacity. My main goal that night was to make you feel better".

"And you did exactly that".

She leaned into him as she kissed him. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him as they kissed.

"Honey…"

They pressed their foreheads together as they laced their fingers together and he squeezed her hand.

"Make love to me, honey".

He picked her up in one motion and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed. He quickly pulled the covers back while she undressed. She started undressing him and shoved his shirt off him, while he stepped out of his pants.

He took her in his arms and began to kiss the side of her face.

"You are so gorgeous…I can't get enough of you".

"You can have all you want, darling".

He laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He held her arms down on either side of her head and kissed her so slowly she could have sworn time stopped.

He slowly kissed her neck, as he kissed his way to her earlobe. After a few nibbles, he kissed his way back to her luscious lips, and then across to her other earlobe.

He could feel her heartbeat as he kissed her neck in that one spot…..and he felt her pulse quicken.

She tried to move her arms but he kept them pinned down.

"No, baby….not yet".

He held both of her arms down with one hand, and deftly unclasped her bra with the other.

He used his teeth to pull the straps down a little, and then released each arm only long enough to get the bra completely off her.

He laced his fingers through both of her hands and brought her arms down to her sides, as he moved down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned in delight as he did so.

She ached to hold him and to run her fingers through his hair and rub her hands up and down his back.

He kissed her all the way down her stomach, and then back up to her neck.

He shifted his weight so that he was closer to her but not laying directly on top of her. They kissed long, slow and tenderly for a very long time. He released her hands and framed her face with his as he kissed her.

He reached down and slowly tugged her thong off, and then pulled her foot up and slowly and sensually took each of her toes into his mouth.

She was going crazy with her need for him, and he knew it.

He worked his way back to her neck, kissing her as he went along.

He kissed her fervidly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He quickly joined their bodies together, and they rhythmically moved their hips as one. He thrust in and out of her slowly, at first, and then he picked up the pace later on.

"Ho….ney….."

"Ok angel".

He captured her lips with his as he filled her in the ultimate expression of love. They both cried out in unison, and rode out the waves of ecstasy together, as one.

He buried his face into her neck as he held her.

"I love you, so much babe".

"I love you too, honey".

They both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

They slept all night, wrapped up together. She woke up and kissed his cheek, and stirred next to him.

"Morning, babe".

"Morning".

"You getting up?"

"No. Just thinking".

He breathed deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Can every morning be like this?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Absolutely".

They dozed off for a little longer before she finally rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

She put on her robe before she climbed back in bed with him.

"Honey, what do you think about us flying to New York tonight? We could have a whole day together tomorrow in the city before we both have to work all week".

"I love that idea".

She settled into the crook of his arm.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Why don't we try my place, and then if you aren't comfortable, we can go to yours?"

She nodded.

"I'm so happy you are coming to New York with me".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, babe".

"I could just kick myself for not calling you after I got out of the hospital, and wasting that time that I could have been spending with you".

"Babe, that's water under the bridge. We love each other, we got past it, that's what counts".

"I know that….i'm just so grateful that you didn't just wash your hands of me and say 'I'm done', and move on".

"Never gonna happen, baby."

They finally got up and got ready. They went riding again, and then came back to the house.

They packed up pretty quickly, and she straightened up while he loaded the car.

They headed back towards LA, and when he stopped for gas, he called Jack and asked him to get the plane ready.

They swung by the Montage and packed some more things, and then headed to the airport.

They made a quick stop by a deli and got a quick dinner to take with them before boarding the plane.

They were all settled onto the plane when Jack told them to prepare for takeoff.

They moved to the table seats when he told them they could move about the cabin.

He had ordered an oversized extra stuffed hoagie with everything on it, and she had ordered a salad.

"Want a bite, darling?"

"No thank you. My waistline will thank me".

She ate about ½ of her salad, and drank all of her tea. He ate about ½ of his sandwich, and decided to save the rest for later.

She cleaned up after them and then they moved to the reclining seats.

"Honey, do you ever wonder what if we hadn't gone to Cavelli's? What if we had gone for French food, or Mexican, or what if I had waited to go to the bathroom till I got home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think you would have called me again after that if we had gone somewhere else?"

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I knew the night that we danced at Iris that I wanted to have 1000 dates with you, babe. The location didn't matter".

"Did I ever tell you that when you sent me flowers the first time, and I called to thank you, later that night I was at home wishing I had invited you for dinner. And I called your office the next day to invite you for dinner, and they told me that you had gone back to California. So, I was thinking that my dance with you was all I was going to get. And then I go and screw things up by taking you to Cavelli's".

"Now hold on, you didn't screw anything up. I'm grateful that we got put in the witness protection program, because we were able to focus on us for a bit with no distractions".

"I'm grateful for it too, I just wish we could put that in the rearview".

"I know, me too. I have a gut feeling that this is Meredith, behind the flowers. We just have to trust Agent Weatherington to find her".

"That's your gut feeling?"

"Yeah, you got a different one?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to be sick".

She got up and bolted for the bathroom, making it just in time. It wasn't as bad this time as the day before, but she still hated to be sick.

He brought her some ginger ale from the fridge.

She drank it and leaned back against him.

"Angel are you coming down with something?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just my nerves".

"I hate to see you like this".

"I hate to be like this. I'll be fine once we get settled".

He stepped out and she found a washcloth so she could wash her face. She found a new toothbrush and travel toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth. She almost got sick again from brushing her teeth, but she kept it together.

She came out and sat next to him again.

"Honey, how much longer do we have?"

"About 3 hours".

"I have an idea".

She whispered in his ear what she wanted to do.

He looked at her in surprise.

"You want to do that now? Here?"

She nodded.

She moved to straddle him, and ran her hands up and down his chest.

She reached down and undid his jeans, freeing his manhood.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Get comfortable, darling".

He laid back and closed his eyes, as she slid off his lap, and knelt in front of him.

She took his erection into her mouth, and licked it slowly. She lightly kissed the tip of his penis as she began to stroke it with her hands.

"Mmmmm".

"You like that, darling?"

She kept licking and sucking and stroking him until she felt his whole body tense up.

"I'm coming, babe".

"Ok honey".

She sucked him dry, and didn't spill a drop.

She stood up when she was done and went to the bathroom and got the rest of her ginger ale.

She brushed her teeth again and then came back to him.

He was redoing his pants.

She sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey".

He turned to look at her.

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He leaned over and kissed her.

She snuggled up and started telling him what she wanted to do with him all week long.

Before long, she was sound asleep on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, and just held her.

"Sweet dreams, baby".


	37. Chapter 37

Jennifer woke up just before they were about to land.

"Have a nice nap, darling?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm so tired. I usually don't nap like this".

"I have a car waiting for us, and we can go straight to the Plaza, unless there's somewhere you want to go first".

"I'm ok".

As soon as they landed, they gathered their things and deplaned, and he helped her into the car.

About 20 minutes later, they were at the Plaza. He grabbed a luggage cart and loaded their luggage onto the cart and they headed upstairs.

They got outside his penthouse, and he turned to her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

They went inside and she seemed to be ok being there. He locked the door behind them.

"New alarm code, angel."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Your birthday. 1102#".

"That's sweet". She leaned up and kissed him.

He held her close.

"Do you think you will be ok staying here?"

"With you, absolutely".

"Glad to hear it".

"I will need to go to my apartment tomorrow and get some things though. But it shouldn't take too long. And then we have to figure out what we want to do the rest of the week".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want me to cook for you? Will I have time to cook for you? Are you going to be home at the same time here that you are in LA?"

"We will figure it out, darling."

"Yeah, I guess we should just start with Monday and go from there".

"Let me take care of Monday, ok?"

She nodded.

They unpacked for a little bit and then got comfortable. She climbed into bed next to him and got under the covers.

She climbed on top of him wearing only his pajama top, and straddled his lap.

She started scratching his chest.

"So, in a way, this is like our first trip away with each other as a couple".

"Yeah, you're right".

He gave her ass cheek a hard smack.

"Whoa…what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you hot, babe".

"Oh I see".

She slid off him and settled into the crook of his arm.

"Honey, you don't have to smack my ass to get me hot. All you have to do is look at me".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He rolled them so that she was on her back, and he was on top of her.

He started to make love to her, doing all the usual things.

When he reached up and grabbed her breasts, she let out a moan. Not her usual moan, but one that suggested she was in pain.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok. It's not your fault. This just happens sometimes when I'm about to get my period, that's all".

He leaned up and kissed her neck.

"Do you want to stop? If you do, it's ok".

"No, I definitely don't want that."

He continued, being careful to leave her boobs alone.

They made love and held each other for about an hour.

She fell asleep first, all nestled in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and then whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams, angel. I love you always and forever".

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were napping on the couch in his Penthouse. She had been to her apartment and brought some things over, and she had done their laundry for them. He had called and placed a grocery delivery order.

He woke up before she did and eased off the couch, and went to make them dinner.

He decided to make them chicken scaloppini, and was in the kitchen mixing the ingredients into the pasta when she came in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi, I was just about to come wake you up".

"Are you making us dinner?"

"I am. Chicken scaloppini, French bread and salad".

"Sounds amazing".

"Here, have a taste". He cut a piece of chicken, and grabbed some of the noodles with it on the fork and fed it to her.

"Oh honey, that's the best chicken I've ever tasted".

She set the table for them, and he opened a bottle of wine for the two of them and poured her a glass.

"Babe, this is a new bottle from a completely different vineyard. Try it and see if you like it better".

She took it from him, took a sip, and then handed him the glass and spit her sip into the sink.

"I think I'm losing my affinity for wine".

"Possibly."

She leaned up and put her arms around his neck.

"I hope I never ever lose my affinity for you".

"I'm going to see that you don't".

He plated their dinners, and she got herself a sparkling water with lime, and they went to the table.

Jennifer suddenly had a resurgence in appetite. She couldn't get enough of his chicken scaloppini. She cleaned her plate, and went back for seconds and ate all of that too.

"Honey, thank you for making dinner. This is amazing".

"I think we've discovered the secret to getting you to eat when you don't feel well".

She grinned.

"You are on your way to becoming my favorite chef".

She insisted on doing the dishes since he cooked, and after she had everything dried and put away, she came and joined him on the couch.

"Ok honey, what is your schedule like for tomorrow?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could have breakfast, and then I was going to take you to work, and then go to the office and then I should be back here around 5 tomorrow night."

"Perfect. We could go to a movie tomorrow night if you want to".

"No, that's not what I want to do".

"Want me to see if I can get us tickets to a play?"

"Babe, why don't we just see how we feel tomorrow night when we get home? We might just want to stay here and be together".

"Ok".

She kissed him and then went to put on her pajamas.

The phone rang and he answered it, and then yelled that it was for her.

"I'll take it in here".

She picked it up, and he hung up. He could hear her talking, but couldn't make out what she was saying. She came back to the couch a few minutes later.

"Honey, we can't do breakfast in the morning unless we get up really, really early. That was a phone tree from the New York Times, and there is a meeting that is mandatory that I have to go to tomorrow morning at 7. So, that means, I have to get up at least an hour earlier. I might just grab something off the coffee cart at the paper for breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok".

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am".

"It's alright. it's one breakfast".

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"I love you, I'm going to go to bed".

She kissed him and then headed to bed.

He watched TV for about another hour and then went to bed with her.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her, and she instinctively moved closer to him as he did.

"Goodnight angel. I love you".

***Monday***

Jennifer woke up cranky as all get out, and headed for the shower.

She didn't feel well, and her shower didn't help.

She was also irritated that she had to go to work earlier than normal.

She came out to the kitchen to find Jonathan dressed and ready.

"Morning babe. You look sensational".

"Morning. I didn't know you were ready".

"I got ready in the guest room so that we could leave together".

She kissed him and then poured herself some coffee.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something or we can stop somewhere".

She shook her head.

"Nope It's too early to eat, and my stomach is in knots this morning."

She grabbed her briefcase and started getting her stuff together.

"Honey, I don't mind taking a cab, you don't have to go this early".

"I want to. I don't want you taking a cab by yourself and I need to prepare for a meeting I'm having today anyways".

They held hands as they walked to the elevator, and then to the car. He pulled into the parking garage that the Times used and drove her to the door basically.

"I love you, have a great day. I'm so proud of you".

"I love you too. Thank you. I'll call you in a little bit. And I'll take a cab home tonight".

He kissed her a few times and then she left and he headed to the office.

His first meeting got moved to later in the week, so he was in his office when she called at 8:30.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi."

"So that meeting that I had to come in extra early for? Got canceled. Guess who didn't get the memo? Me. Also, they are changing everything. Daniel practically begged me to stay last week when I phoned him and talked about everything he was going to give me so that I would. But honey, he's demoting me. He's moved me to the crappiest cubicle with the crappiest equipment, he now wants me to work 7 a.m. to 7 p.m., while everyone else gets to come in at 9 and go home at 5, and he told me that I have to get a cell phone for work use only, and I have to pay for it."

"Babe-"

"Can you do me a favor, honey?"

"What is it?"

"Buy the Times and fire him".

He laughed.

"Did you talk to him about working from LA all the time?"

"Yes. He didn't go for it".

"Ok. Jennifer, just turn in your notice and quit outright. We will figure out the rest. We can sell your apartment, I will buy you a paper, whatever you want. I don't want you working somewhere that's going to make you miserable".

"I can't do that either. He presented me with a contract amendment stipulation form. It said that if I quit, I have to pay them back for all of my travel expenses over the last 3 years, which would be a lot, Jonathan. Probably as much as you spend on a company. Seriously".

"Ok. So, I tell you what. Get through today. Just do what you have to in order to get through today, and we will figure out the rest tonight".

"Yeah, that's a good idea".

"I love you, you can do this. I believe in you".

"I love you too. Sorry for my rant".

"Your rants are adorable".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got back to work.

She was working on her article about 2 hours later when there was a delivery for her.

"Jennifer, this entire cart is for you".

"The whole cart?"  
"The whole cart".

"Thank you".

She got up and took the flowers off the cart and put them on her desk. She dug for the card and was relieved that they were from Jonathan.

" _I love you, this will all work out. Love-Jonathan"._

The bouquet was a large arrangement of white roses with purple heather and pink orchids.

There were two other boxes on the cart. She grabbed the big one and opened it to find a new word processor.

' _Property of Jennifer Edwards'_ was attached to the front with a label.

She immediately went and put her typewriter on the table outside her bosses' office.

She opened the smaller package and found a brand-new state of the art cellphone, and a note from Jonathan.

" _I'm paying for this. I have one too. Here's my number and your number. If your boss has an issue with it, tell him to call me. I love you-Jonathan"._

Jennifer got everything set up, and then she sent Jonathan a text.

" _You are the greatest. I love you. Thank you for all of this. -Me"._

She got back to work on her article and was able to work much faster on the computer than she was on the typewriter.

About an hour later, she heard "Jennifer! My office, now!"

She walked in there.

"Yes?"

"Why is your typewriter outside my office?"

"Because I am no longer using it. I have my own personal equipment that I will be using from now on".

"That wasn't part of the deal, Jennifer. You cannot do that".

"Why not? You didn't pay for it, and you aren't the one working on it".

"It's my office and I say it's not allowed.".

"Well, that typewriter is barely functional. So, if you are going to demand that I use a typewriter instead of a computer, then you need to provide me with a working typewriter. And if you cannot do that, then let me work from home until May".

"No on both options, Jennifer."

"Fine. I'm calling HR".

She turned and left his office and went straight to HR. After speaking with them, they informed her that he won on the staying till May issue, but he lost on the word processor issue. She also got them to rule in her favor about working the same hours as everyone else.

She went back to her desk and was just about to get back to work when Daniel called her in his office again.

"Where in the hell do you get off going over my head?"

"Everyone is allowed to go to HR when they feel they need to".

"You have made a huge mistake here. You are now being demoted even lower than you were this morning. Hope you enjoy writing obituaries, because that's all I'm giving you till May".

"I love obituaries. I'm sure I'm going to love writing them even more on my new word processor". She smiled at him as she turned to leave.

"Watch it, Edwards".

She stalked out of the office.

He yelled after her.

"Since you aren't part of the editorial team any longer, you can pack up your desk and move to the obituaries team pronto!"

She did just that, and packed very quickly. She was moved in 30 minutes, and all settled in.

Her new supervisor, Miranda came over.

"Welcome to the team. I promise, it's not as bad as you think it is. Most of us write freelance, so we just do the obits in the morning and work on our freelance stuff the rest of the time. And our hours are 8-3. So, you can go ahead and take off If you want"

"Thank you".

She had just made it to the elevator when Daniel caught up to her.

"You may have won this round, Edwards. But I'm going to make sure that everyone in the industry knows that you aren't a team player and can't be trusted. Good luck getting hired after that".

She waited till she was on the street before she let a tear fall. As she walked in the general direction of the Plaza, she decided to stop and get some groceries so that she could make Jonathan a special dinner. As she passed a flower shop, she saw a large banner in the window that said "Happy Valentine's Day".

She gasped. She had completely forgotten about Valentine's day.


	38. Chapter 38

Jennifer was running around the city trying to figure out how to salvage this.

She decided to get Jonathan a watch, so she ducked into a jewelry store and picked one out. She paid for them to engrave it, and then hurried on her way.

She made a frenzied stop at the market on the way back to the Plaza, and grabbed some groceries so she could make him one of her favorite meals- stuffed steak with sautéed veggies.

She was about 6 blocks from the Plaza, carrying all the bags, which were really heavy.

It started to rain, so she started to hurry. All of a sudden, her heel got caught in a storm drain, and snapped off. So, she stopped to get it, and limped the rest of the way.

By the time she got to the Plaza, she was soaked. She limped to the elevator, and then took it to the Penthouse.

As she was coming in the door, the bag broke, and all the groceries fell out. The bottle of cooking wine she had bought shattered and went everywhere.

Jonathan was in the kitchen and heard the commotion and came running as soon as he heard it.

She took one look at him and crumpled into a mess of tears.

He didn't say anything, he just held his arms out and she went to him.

After several minutes of him just holding her, he started to walk her to the couch.

"I'm going to get all of this up. Why don't you go take a bubble bath?"

She nodded.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she leaned up and kissed him.

In between sobs, she looked at him and said "Fridge".

"I'll put it all away, I promise".

He walked with her to the bathroom and drew her bath for her, and she quickly climbed in.

He leaned down and kissed her and then left her to her bath.

About an hour later, she emerged to find everything cleaned up and put away and Jonathan waiting for her on the couch.

She was in her pajamas and slippers.

She went and sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Want to talk about it?"

She teared up again.

"I just wanted it to be perfect. And it wasn't. And I went to HR and they sided with me on a few things and with him on a few things, and then he got mad at me and demoted me again for going to HR, even though they preach to us all the time that we have the right to do that. So, now I'm no longer writing articles Jonathan, I'm writing obituaries. The plus side to that is most of them write freelance, so they get the obituaries done early and then work on their freelance stuff the rest of the day, and they only work 8-3. And I took my processor with me and my supervisor doesn't mind that I have one. But then when I left, that's when everything fell apart".

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry I completely forgot that today was Valentine's day. I would normally have told you how much I appreciate you this morning. I really am sorry. So, after I got your Valentine's gift this afternoon, I decided to get some groceries so that I could make you a special dinner. And then on the way home, it started raining. I didn't have an umbrella, I had to walk 6 blocks carrying the bags and then my heel on my favorite pair snapped off, and then when I got here, I dropped the bags and spilled the cooking wine. And I just lost it".

He kissed her forehead.

"Darling, I'm not mad that you forgot Valentine's day. It's ok. I knew you would realize it eventually. And you don't have to make me a special dinner, I'm making you one. And it just so happens that I bought cooking wine too, so whenever you cook, you will still have some. And I'm sorry you had a horrible day. I have a plan to help you with that, if you'd like".

"Can you tell me later? I want to focus on you right now".

"Absolutely".

She kissed him.

"I don't deserve you, honey".

"You deserve anything and everything you ever want, babe".

"I love you".

She kissed him again.

"I love you more. Are you hungry?"

"Famished".

The storm raged outside while they walked to the kitchen.

"I've set the table, and made us a fabulous meal tonight, and then you have a few more surprises".

"I'm sorry if I ruined our plans".

"You didn't ruin a thing, darling."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

He led her to the table, and lit the candles. There was a bouquet of new red ranunculas on the table.

He brought her plate and set it in front of her.

"Fresh pasta with burst tomatoes and Mascarpone. Caprese salad with extra fresh mozzarella on the side. Sparkling water with lime, and we have a special dessert that will come out later".

"Honey…I don't know what to say. I love this. Thank you".

"Happy Valentine's day, darling. I love you too".

They had a romantic dinner, and then they did the dishes together. They didn't have a lot of dishes to do, since he had done most of the them as he went along.

He took her hand and led her to the living room after they were finished.

The rain had let up a little, so he opened the door to the terrace.

He pulled her towards the door.

"What are we doing?"

"This".

He took her in his arms, dipped her so that their heads were outside, and kissed her. He raised her up and closed the door and then embraced her again.

"2/3".

She kissed him and smiled at him.

He led her to the couch and presented her with her gifts.

She opened a very sweet and romantic card. Inside, he had written a lovely note to her.

" _We have known each other 6 months today. So, here are the top 6 things I love about you, in no particular order:_

 _You love me with your entire heart, not just bits and pieces, and you are the only person I've ever known to love me like that._

 _You always want to do everything just right for me, and you make me want to do the same for you._

 _You accepted me, faults and all, without question. (Eventually)._

 _You are honest, kind, caring, beautiful inside and out, sexy, talented, intelligent, adorable, genuine, and fun to be with-and that's just the short list._

 _You make my heart skip a beat when you walk into the room._

 _You have the most beautiful smile and eyes I have ever seen._

 _I love you, I'm so glad we are together. Happy Valentine's Day- Love, Jonathan"._

She had tears flowing down her cheeks. She leaned up and kissed him. He handed her a wrapped package.

She opened it to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, and a gorgeous diamond and tanzanite pendant on a gold chain.

"These are absolutely beautiful! I love them so much, honey. Thank you".

She kissed him for a few minutes.

"Ok, your turn".

She went and got his present out of her purse and brought it to him.

"I didn't have time to get a card. But, I love that you wrote me 6 things about me that you love, so I want to tell you the same things about you".

She sat up on her knees and took his hand.

"I love your eyes-you have the dreamiest blue eyes I have ever seen, and I love to get lost in them every chance I can. I love that you want to protect me, no matter what that entails. I love that you put me first, because I try and put you first. I love that you make me feel desired and loved each and every moment of each day. And I love that you put up with my crazy, quirky little habits and are willing to just step aside and wait for me to come to senses when I need to".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"And I am thrilled you and I are spending Valentine's day together".

She handed him his gift and he opened it.

"A new watch! I do like to collect watches. Thank you, baby".

"Turn it over, honey."

He turned it over and saw that it was engraved with a big heart and the letters "W+M=Forever".

He teared up and looked away so she wouldn't see.

She put her hand on his arm.

"This way, it's like our secret chapter of us will always be with you. And given that your watch was part of that pivotal conversation at my dad's house, it just seemed appropriate".

"What conversation?"

"You remember, the one where you said you were timing me".

"Yeah, I remember that".

"That was the first conversation we had where I saw that you really meant what you said, that you really wanted me back".

"I love this, and I love you. I hope we have many more Valentine's together".

"Me too".

He leaned forward and put everything on the table. He walked over to the tv cabinet and opened it, and turned it to a music channel and then held his hand out to her.

She nodded and took it and they danced in the living room.

"Honey, what if we make this a tradition-Valentine's at home, together, in our pajamas?"

"I love that idea".

They danced cheek to cheek for a little bit, and then he took her to the kitchen.

He lifted her up and sat her on the counter, and tied one of his ties around her like a blindfold.

"Ok angel, I want you to just follow my instructions, ok?"

"Ok".

He got something out of the fridge, and then came back over and stood in front of her. She could hear him moving around a little in the kitchen.

"Ok, open your mouth".

She opened her mouth, and he fed her a bite of the special dessert.

"Mmmm. Mmmmmhmmm, mmmhmmm".

"You like that?"

"I love that. Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes, babe. I'm sorry".

He kissed her as she opened her eyes.

"Baby, that's amazing. What bakery did you get that from?"

"I didn't. I made it myself".

"You made this for me? I'm touched".

"I did. I left the office at 2, and came home and made it and then made the pasta".

"Honey, I want to tell you something."

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"This was one of the Mondayest Monday's I've had in a long time. And you did everything you could to fix it, and in spite of all the crap that happened today, you managed to give me a very wonderful evening. And you had a busy schedule today, but you still focused on me-buying me a computer and a phone and listening to me rant on the phone. I couldn't love you any more if I tried, and I don't want to ever find out what it means to live without you, honey. I appreciate you so much and I love you so much more".

She leaned up and kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed. They quickly undressed and then made love for a couple hours. She fell asleep next to him.

He went and put the cake in the fridge and locked up and then came back to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***Tuesday***

They used his car service to go to work again and she got dropped off first.

"I love you, have a great day. Call me at 2, and I'll send the car to you, babe".

"Got it. I love you, see you tonight". She kissed him and then went inside.

She was zipping through the obituaries, and was almost done with that day's obits when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe. You got a minute?"

"Always, for you. What's going on?"

"Well, I just bought a magazine, and I wanted you to know about it. It's in California. You can be the editor if you want".

"I want. I definitely want".

"And then I took it a step further. I bought out the magazine owner's controlling interests. So, that means that his partner and I now own the magazine as well as part of the New York Post, New York Daily, and New York Times. So, turn in your notice babe, and you can come work for me in California"

"Ok".

"And I spoke to my lawyer. If he gives you any gruff about travel expenses, call me. My lawyer says he can't legally force you to pay that back if you already took the trip because you were compensated financially with a paycheck for going."

"Brilliant! I love you, I'll see you at the Penthouse".

"I'll be here till about 5, babe. I love you".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She typed up her notice, and took it to him right away.

"Hi. This is my notice. Today is officially my last day".

"Are you sure you want to do that? You will have to pay the department back your travel budget for the last 3 years".

"No, I won't. According to a lawyer that was consulted about it, you can't force me to pay back expenses for trips that happened in the past because you paid me a paycheck for taking those trips. You can only make me pay back future expenses, of which I have none".

She put the notice on his desk and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Jennifer."

"Then maybe you should have treated me better while I was here, especially yesterday".

She walked to her desk, packed her things, and left.

She decided on the way to go surprise Jonathan at the office.

The driver pulled up to Hart Industries, and promised to wait for her.

She went inside, and took the elevator to his building and told the secretary she wanted to surprise him.

"Go on in".

She opened the door and saw that he was talking to someone.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

"Hello Jennifer".

"Hello Elliott".


	39. Chapter 39

"Mr. Hart, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy. We can talk later".

"Jennifer, wait. How do you and Jonathan know each other?"

"Jennifer, this is Taylor Jackson, of Harborview, Inc".

"No, Jonathan. This is Elliott Manning".

"She's right, Jonathan. She knows me better than anyone".

"Jonathan, we'll talk later. Goodbye Elliott".

With that, she turned and left his office and headed to the Penthouse.

She came inside and took a long bubble bath and then went to the kitchen and finished off the devils' food cake that Jonathan had made her.

He came in around 4:30, and found her on the couch.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Let me save you some time. I'm not working for you in California. I'm not even sure I'm moving with you to California. You promised me in Denver that you would never do business with him, and you lied. You broke your promise and you lied. And now, he knows where I live, and that you and I have a connection, two very valuable pieces of information that I didn't want him to know."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I wasn't aware that he was really Elliott."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's true. I didn't know he was Elliott."

"I was born at night, Jonathan, but I wasn't born last night. You cannot expect me to believe that you didn't have him checked out before you did business with him. Come on, you have a very extensive IT/PI division thing, whatever you call it. I know you, there's no way you didn't know".

"I promise you, all communications from him were under the name Taylor Jackson".

"Taylor Jackson is the name of his henchman."

"Ok. Well, I had Stanley research the company to see if it was a good buy, and he never reported to me that Taylor Jackson wasn't his real name. Jennifer, I swear to you, if I had known that he was Elliott, I would have kept my promise. I thought I was keeping my promise."

"Well, you didn't keep it. And now you have invited him into your life, and my life. He is a virus that you can never get rid of, ever. He will never go away. I thought I had moved on, I thought I had made it clear to him that we were over. I guarantee you that he is somewhere, right now, trying to figure out how to see me again."

"I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would, babe. In an instant. I refused to give him a check after you left, and I called my lawyer. We worked out a plan, and we are going to execute it tomorrow".

"A plan? You think you can beat Elliott with a plan? Not likely, Jonathan."  
"My lawyer is going to serve him with papers that pull my company out of the sale, due to fraud. We are going to revert the controlling interests back to his partner, or sell them to whomever wants them. I am going to go through with my pledge to purchase the new equipment and supplies for the Times, but I am not going to do business in any capacity with Elliott".

"As if I didn't already look completely foolish, I did what you told me to. I turned in my notice today. So, now I have no job in New York, and no job in California".

"Darling, please, just let me fix this. Just trust me?"

"No Jonathan. You've done enough. I'm going to go to my apartment for a while".

She got up and grabbed her purse and headed out.

He sighed.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer was sitting on her couch, trying to figure out whether she wanted to go to Jonathan's again or not.

She was so hurt, and she needed time, but she would rather be with him than without him.

She grabbed the phone and called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Pa, hi!"

"Jennifer, sweetheart, how are you?"

"I've been better. How are you?"

"Great. Great. How is Jonathan?"

"Good, I guess. We are having a disagreement at the moment".

"What happened?"

"He promised me when we were in witness protection that he would never do business with Elliott. And then today, he bought a company and got someone's controlling interest in the Times. And he convinced me to turn my notice in, and move to California with him. So, I turned in my notice. And I went to his office to tell him, and his new business partner was there. Elliott."

"He is in business with Elliott?"

"Yeah. He swears up and down he didn't know he was Elliott, that Elliott represented himself as Taylor Jackson. But the thing is, he is known for really heavily researching people he does business with, and I find it hard to believe he didn't know."

"Whether he did or didn't know-that doesn't matter, sweetheart. He loves you. It's evident when he looks at you, dear. This isn't a deal breaker. This is just a bump in the road".

"You really think so?"

"I know so. He loves you, and so do I. Now, hang up with me, and call him and work this out. And the next time you come for a visit, bring him with you".

"I can't promise that. I can promise that I will call him".

"Fair enough".

"Thanks, Pa. I love you".

"You too, my dear".

She hung up and blew her nose.

She got up and went to the kitchen and got some water.

She was walking back to the couch when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a pizza delivery guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's a surprise, ma'am. One large pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, onions, and mushrooms for a Melanie Keaton".

She half smiled.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"It's all paid for. Enjoy. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you 'You're the top- you're the tower of pizza'.

She closed the door and took the pizza to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

She opened it to find Chinese being delivered.

"Delivery for Melanie Keaton".

"Thank you".

"You're so hot, you fry my rice".

"Thank you".

She took the Chinese to the kitchen.

*knock, knock, knock*

She went and opened the door.

"Hi, Mort's deli delivery for Melanie Keaton".

"Thank you".

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I'll do anything I can, your love I will finagle, I'll stop at nothing darling, but please don't make me beg-el".

"Thank you".

She took the sandwich to the kitchen and put it on the counter.

She took a bite of a slice of pizza and then heard another knock at the door.

She went and opened it, and there was a lady with a guitar.

"Hi, I have a singing telegram for Melanie Keaton".

"Come in".

She started to play the guitar and then looked at Jennifer.

" _Word on the street is, today needs a brand-new start/_

 _because the day right now has been lamer than a mayonnaise sandwich so far/_

 _and to top it all off, you feel like you got run over by a train/_

 _but they better watch out because with the mood we're in/_

 _we just might spread some of this pain/_

 _just one kick to the head of life would be sooo nice/_

 _but with the way today has been, life would probably give us lice…_

 _but not today, because today I will not be afraid…let's have a better day!"_

She was grinning.

"Thank you".

"Have a good night, ma'am".

Jennifer opened the door and she left.

She went to the kitchen and finished her pizza.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

She opened it to find Jonathan standing there with flowers in his hand.

She teared up and jumped into his arms and he picked her up and walked her inside and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"I'm not Jonathan. I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house. I'm Wesley. I'm looking for Melanie".

"You most definitely have the right house".

"These flowers are for Melanie. But there might be two cards in there".

He set them on her side table.

She dug for the cards and found one addressed to Melanie and one addressed to Jennifer.

She opened the Melanie card first.

" _Happy Valentine's day, I love you, Wesley"._

"How sweet".

She opened the Jennifer envelope next.

" _Roses are red, violets, are blue, love never crossed my mind, till the day I met you". -I'm truly sorry. I love you, Jonathan"._

"Can I use your bathroom?"

She nodded.

He disappeared into the bathroom and came out wearing a different shirt.

"What are you…oh I get it. You just changed into Jonathan".

"Babe, hear me out?"

She nodded.

They sat on the couch.

"I promise you that I thought he was Taylor Jackson. I really and truly didn't know that he was Elliott. That's my fault, I should have had him thoroughly checked out. I had the company checked out, but not him. From now on, it will be both. This wasn't done to hurt you, and I wasn't trying to disregard our promise, I swear. I didn't think that Elliott knew that you and I were together, but now, I think he probably did. After all, he pursued me buying the company, not the other way around. I dropped the ball here, and I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I have to do in order to fix it. Baby, believe me when I say, you are my first priority. Second isn't even close. None of this in my life works without you. And I can handle being alone, but I don't want you to be alone. I love you so much, babe. Please forgive me? I'll go talk to your boss if you want, I'll buy you another magazine if you want. I'll finance you creating a magazine if you want, whatever you want. Please?"

She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I forgive you, honey. I'm sorry. I should have stayed and talked to you, but I didn't want our fight to get worse."

"It's ok. So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to move to California with you. And for the time being, until after I'm settled, I want to just pursue freelance. I will sell this place, and use that to build up my savings again."

"I promise, first thing tomorrow, I'm calling my lawyers and having them reverse the sale. And I'm going to implement a new policy that we more thoroughly investigate everyone".

She nodded.

"You sure know your way to my heart. Want to eat some of this with me?"

She stood up and took his hand.

He followed her to the kitchen.

"Man, that Wesley sure knows how to get on a woman's good side".

"Melanie is very appreciative of his efforts. Did Wesley write the poems himself?"

"Yes, actually, he did".

"Well, they were very clever. The song was….interesting".

"Wesley isn't a songwriter. The singing telegram person wrote that one herself. Wesley doesn't even know what it was about".

"Something about how today was lamer than a mayonnaise sandwich and we might get lice, but let's have a better day tomorrow".

"I see. I agree on the better day part".

"The dinners were a nice touch".

"He's trying to make up for that driving his forklift to the other woman's house thing".

She playfully swatted him.

She hugged him while he ate a piece of pizza.

"Are you sure he didn't follow you?"

"I'm almost positive".

She let go of him and went to get a plate.

"Darling, we could take this back to the penthouse if you want. There's security there, so even if Elliott knows where we are, he won't be able to get to us".

She nodded.

"Did you take a taxi here?"

"No, I used the car service. And we can use it to go back to the penthouse".

"Ok, I want to pack some clothes to bring with me".

He sat on the bed while she packed a few garment bags, and then a duffle bag of nightgowns and underwear.

She zipped up the duffle bag and then stood in between his legs and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Honey, when we are in California full time, hopefully sooner rather than later, can we please do everything we can to make our lives normal? No fighting, no secrets, no crazy surprises?"

"I promise".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"So, I need to find a realtor and sell this apartment. And I need to find some time to pack up everything. I guess I could rent a truck and drive it all to California".

He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll take care of that, angel. We can store it till we have an address in LA and then ship it to the new place".

"And what place is that?"

"Still a surprise, babe".

She lightly scratched his head as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

She kissed the top of his head.

"Honey, we need to go…"

He kissed her and they stood up and gathered her bags. She went and packed up the food he had ordered, and they headed back to the penthouse.

He helped her carry her bags into the penthouse, and he put the food away while she hung her clothes up.

He came into the bedroom and put on a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

"Babe did you ever eat?"

"I had a piece of pizza."

"Why don't I make us plates and we can split it all?"

"Sure".

She quickly changed into a nightgown, and followed him to the kitchen.

She leaned up against him and kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Honey, why did Wesley send Melanie dinner tonight from three places?"

"Because Melanie isn't a good cook and Wesley is a big eater".

"Jonathan!"

"Kidding, babe. Wesley wanted to put a smile on Melanie's face, that's all".

"Well, it worked".

He fed her a bite of fried rice.

"Mmmm".

"Good?"

She nodded.

She pulled herself up on the counter, and used her legs to pull him in front of her.

"Want some of the sandwich babe?"

"What kind is it?"

"Ultimate veggie with bacon".

"Yeah, I'll take some".

He cut it in half and they split that plus the pizza and the fried rice.

He looked at her.

"I think we need to make a plan. What if tomorrow, we focus on packing up your apartment, and then after that is done, we can focus on cleaning it, getting it ready to sell, and then…we will store your things until we get an address."

She nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"And in the meantime, I want to whisk you away on a trip somewhere, just you and me."

She nodded.

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

"You'll find out later".

She pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I know that if you had known who he really was, you would have made sure that our paths never crossed".

"It's ok, baby. I promise you, he'll never hurt you again, Angel. Never".

She kissed him, and he picked her up. She gazed into his eyes and played with his hair as he carried her to the bedroom, stopping to lock the door and set the alarm.

He set her down next to the bed, and took her nightgown off of her.

She pulled his t-shirt off him, and he took his pajama pants off.

She pulled the covers back and laid across the bed, and he laid down next to her.

He started kissing her neck, and reached down and grabbed her breasts.

"Ow! Honey….stop! Please stop!"

He sat up and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"My boobs, it hurt really bad when you grabbed them".

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to".

"I know. It's ok. Let's just….avoid….my boobs, ok?"

"Got it". He resumed kissing her neck again, and ran her hands up and down the sides of her butt.

He kissed her nice and slow, just like he knew she craved, as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Let me try something?"

She nodded.

He leaned down and focused only on one of her nipples, and took it in his mouth. He was careful not to squeeze her or grab her tightly.

"You ok?"  
"Mmmm hmmm. Harder, honey".

He sucked harder, making her breath hitch.

He trailed some kisses to her bellybutton and then back up to her neck.

She reached down and used her toes to shrug his boxers off of him, and pushed them down his legs.

She grabbed his face and held it while she kissed him.

"Honey…."

"Ok baby".

He lifted her hips a little as he plunged into her.

He buried himself inside of her over and over, until both of them were on the brink.

"John….a….than….."

"Almost baby, almost".

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him while he filled her, causing both of them to go over the edge at the same time.

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck while both of them were trying to catch their breath.

They laid there kissing and cuddling till they fell asleep together.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up in excruciating pain, and couldn't remember the last time her stomach hurt so bad.

She ran to the bathroom to try and throw up, but it was no use. The pain was getting worse.

"Jonathan…..Jonathan…wake up… Jonathan….."

"Babe, where are you?"

He sleepily got up.

"In here…. Please come help me…."

He ran into the bathroom.

She was on her knees, leaning over the toilet.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my stomach… please...make it stop".

All of a sudden, she felt something funny and looked down.

A large river of blood was running down her legs.

"Ok, angel. It's ok. I'm calling an ambulance".


	40. Chapter 40

"Before you do…. can you bring me my bag with my cosmetics in it?"

"Babe, you look fine".

"That's not it!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, here it is".

She unzipped it and dug out a pad.

"Honey, I need some underwear and my black lounging pants from the closet. Plus, a t-shirt. And a bra".

He brought her everything she asked for.

"Anything else?"

"Can you please help me up? And, can you please get me a cool washcloth?"

"Certainly".

She sat on the toilet, and then put the pad in place and then got dressed.

She grabbed a washcloth and wet it, and then she cleaned up the floor as best she could.

"Babe, don't worry about that. It's ok, honest".

While he was getting dressed, she threw her hair into a ponytail and grabbed some socks. She was able to walk, but it was slow.

She slipped on some shoes and grabbed a zip-up jacket, and they started heading for the door.

She had almost made it to the elevator when she doubled over in worse pain than before.

He scooped her up, and carried her downstairs the whole way, and hailed them a taxi. He set her down inside the cab, and held her head in his lap.

When they got to the hospital, he helped her out of the car and carried her inside.

He set her in a wheelchair and then wheeled her up to the nearest employee desk.

"She's in a lot of abdominal pain, and she's bleeding heavily".

"Ok, was she doing anything when this happened?"

"Sleeping".

They took her to triage and asked her thousands of questions, and then put her in an exam room.

"Miss Edwards, what is the date of your last period?"

"Several months ago. July, I think. I don't have regular periods".

"Any chance you are pregnant?"

"No, I cannot have children".

"Ok, we are going to run some tests and then we will be back shortly. Try and relax".

She laid back and closed her eyes. Try as she might, she couldn't keep a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Are you in pain, baby?"

She shook her head.

He lowered the rail on her bed, and then climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep soon after.

The nurse came in to start her IV.

"I have to wake her up, I'm sorry".

He nodded.

"Miss Edwards, I'm going to start your IV now. I need you to make a fist".

She did as instructed, and buried her face in his neck when they stuck the needle in.

"All done, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

"Sure. The doctor will be in to see you shortly".

She grabbed his hand and they laced their fingers together.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm scared".

"I know. But you're in good hands, and the doctors are going to figure it out. It's going to be ok, I'll be with you the whole time".

He rubbed his hand up and down her back till she fell asleep.

The doctor came in about 20 minutes later, and Jonathan woke her up.

She answered all of the doctor's questions.

"I need you to go into the bathroom, and change your pad, so that we can see how much you are bleeding".

Jonathan helped Jennifer out of the bed and she walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back out, and the doctor popped her head into the bathroom to look at her old pad.

She was back in bed with Jonathan when she came back out.

"Ok, Miss Edwards, I think this is just your period, and because you don't have normal ones, I think you are having a heavier, more intense period than you are used to. You don't seem to be passing any clots, which is great. I am going to give you some pain medicine, and if you find that you are bleeding through a pad in an hour, or the pain meds don't control it, I want you to come back ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you".

She wrote out the prescriptions and handed them to Jennifer.

"Just as a precaution-no heavy lifting, pelvic rest for a few days or until you are feeling better, and be sure to drink lots of water, as close to half your body weight in ounces each day as you can get".

She nodded.

"Ok, the nurse will be in with your discharge papers. I wish you well".

"Thank you doctor, I appreciate it".

A few minutes later, the nurse came in with her papers, and took out her IV, and they agreed she could go home.

Jonathan held her hand and they walked as slow as she needed them too, and walked out of the hospital.

He hailed them a cab and they went home.

***Penthouse***

They came in to the penthouse.

Jennifer went and got a glass of water and then headed to bed.

She walked into the bedroom, and quickly glanced over at the bed to see if she had stained the sheets. Thankfully, she had not. Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Anything I can get you, babe?"

She turned around in his embrace.

"No. Thank you for taking me, I'm sorry I had to wake you up".

"You're welcome. I love you, babe. I'm glad you're alright".

"I love you too".

She took her sweatshirt off, and then went and put a nightgown on and climbed back into bed.

She took a pain pill before she fell asleep.

He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Goodnight".

"I love you too".

***Several hours later***

Jennifer woke up and found a note on Jonathan's pillow.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen, on the counter. I'll be back soon. Love you babe-Jonathan".

She got up and got a banana muffin and some water, and took a shower.

She was just about to climb into bed when she heard Jonathan come in.

He peeked his head in the bedroom.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I just took a shower".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"where did you go?"  
"I went to your apartment. I hired a moving company to come pack up everything, so I sat there while they did."

"You packed my apartment for me?"

"I did. And they took it to their storage facility, and as soon as we have an address, I will call them, and have them ship it to us in LA".

"You are so sweet. Thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Now for the bad news".

"What is it?"

"I got a phone call earlier that there is an urgent meeting I have to go back to LA for. So, we need to fly back to LA tonight".

"Oh, that's not bad news. Now that we are going together".

"If you tell me what to pack, I'll pack it while you rest".

"Well, I can still fold. What if you bring all my clothes out of the closet and the drawers and I will put them into the garment bags and suitcases?"

"Deal".

She reached over and took a non-drowsy pain pill before they started packing.

It only took them about 30 minutes to pack her stuff. She changed clothes while Jonathan packed his stuff, and then he called for a luggage cart.

He loaded the luggage cart and then they walked down to the elevator and down to the lobby. He called for a car service and they sat in the lobby while they waited.

"I feel bad that you keep having to see me in lounging clothes, but I don't feel like wearing anything else."

"You look adorable in your lounging clothes, babe. it's fine".

She kissed him a few times.

Pretty soon, they were on their way to the airport.

They stopped and picked up a to-go order from a deli, and then went straight to the airport.

As soon as they got settled into their seats, Jack taxied them, and they buckled up.

She was in the reclining seat, and had a blanket over her legs.

She ate about half of the sandwich she ordered.

"You can have the rest, honey".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my stomach is being weird. It's all tight and warm".

He finished her sandwich, and then threw away their trash.

She fell asleep soon after, and he turned on a movie and snuggled up next to her.

About an hour before they landed, he noticed she was sweating. He turned the a/c down as low as it would go, and took the blanket off her.

About 20 minutes before they landed, he woke her up.

"Wake up angel…..we are almost there".

She opened her eyes and then put her seat upright.

She got up to go to the bathroom, and a few minutes later she was walking back to their seats.

"Honey, I don't feel-"

She passed out and fell straight to the floor.

"Babe!"

He unbuckled and flew to her and cradled her.

"Jack-call an ambulance, have them meet us at the tarmac".

"Got it".

He held her in his arms, and scooted them back so that he was leaning up against the seats when they landed.

He was holding her head in his lap, and kissing her hand.

"It's going to be ok, I promise".

Jack landed them as easily as he could, and the plane finally came to a stop.

He came out of the cockpit and into the cabin.

"Jennifer collapsed. She's burning up, and unresponsive. I can carry her down the stairs if they can't bring a stretcher up here".

"I'll tell them".

Jack ran down and met the ambulance and then came back.

"They said that would be most helpful, only if you know for sure that she didn't hurt her neck or head".

"I don't think she did".

He scooped her up and carried her down to the stretcher.

"She collapsed about 20 minutes ago, maybe? She's burning up and she's unresponsive."

They got her strapped onto the stretcher and started her on an oxygen tank.

He ran back upstairs and gathered their things, and loaded them into the car.

He had the baggage handlers load his car for him too, and then he followed the ambulance to the hospital.

***Cedars Sanai Hospital***

They brought Jennifer into the emergency room, and Jonathan followed.

He ran to the nurse's desk.

"Hi, I'm here with Jennifer Edwards. They just brought her in".

"Fill out these forms as best you can and then bring them back. Sit over there in those chairs and the doctor will find you as soon as they know something".

He sat down and filled out the paperwork.

About 20 minutes after he turned it in, the doctor came out to speak with him.

"Family of Jennifer Edwards?"

"That's me. I'm her boyfriend".

"I'm Dr. Mathis. You can come on back. We are going to run some tests but we wanted to know about her activity level today".

They walked and talked.

"Well, we were in New York. And in the middle of the night, she woke up with horrible stomach pains and heavy bleeding, so we went to the hospital. We got back home around 5 a.m., and she slept till 1. She laid around the rest of the afternoon and then we flew home. She was fine until she collapsed on the plane".

"How many people were on this plane?"

"Just me and her and my pilot. It was my private plane".

"Can you tell me what tests they ran at the hospital in New York?"

"None really, other than a blood panel. The doctor was asking Jennifer when her last period was, and she told her July and that she rarely gets one. So, the doctor told her that the bleeding was from a heavier than normal period, gave her some pain pills and sent her home".

"Ok, so I'm going to run a blood panel, and an ultrasound. I'm going to start her on antibiotics to treat her fever. You can stay with her while we do those, if you'd like".

He nodded.

"It's a little tight in here, so we will bring you another bed. But if we get busy, we'll come get it from you".

"I understand".

They were walking back into her room when her blood pressure spiked.

They had changed her into a gown.

"Dr. Mathis, she's bleeding heavily".

"Let's get that ultrasound in here, now!"

"Jonathan, please step over to the corner. You can hold her hand from there".

He went and stood behind her, off to the side.

He leaned down to whisper to her.

"I love you, and I'm right here. Come back to me, babe. I love you so much".

They started the ultrasound, and Jonathan was torn. He wanted to watch, but he felt like that was too personal.

"Dr., right there-". The nurse pointed to the screen.

"Good eye, Nurse Matthews."

She hit something on the ultrasound machine, and then turned to the nurse.

"Let's get her to surgery, right away".

They left the room before Jonathan could even find out what was wrong.

He managed to kiss her just before they wheeled her away.

He sat down, completely heartbroken, choking back tears.


	41. Chapter 41

Jonathan sat in the hospital room for about 3 hours, and then decided to call Max.

He called Max's hotel in Vegas and left him a message that he and Jennifer would be staying at the Beverly Hills Hilton, and that if he needed a room, he would get him one.

"She's in the hospital right now, at Cedars. So, if you need me, call Cedars and ask for her room. Hope you are having a great week". He hung up the phone, and just then, the doctor came in to talk to him.

"She's in recovery. She's going to be fine, but she's going to be very sore for the next few days".

"What happened?"

"She had a miscarriage. She miscarried because it was an ectopic pregnancy, and it ruptured her fallopian tube. I was able to repair that, and I also cleaned out some of her endometriosis so that she would feel better in the long run. She should be back in here in about an hour or two, and we will keep her for a couple days".

"I don't understand. Her doctor told her that she would probably never conceive."

"Did she give her a percentage?"

"Yeah, it was like 3%, I think".

"3% is still 3%."

"How far along was she?"

"About 15 weeks".

He nodded.

"Thank you, doctor".

He laid back on the bed they had gotten for him, and waited.

He felt 100% responsible for her having lost the baby. This was his fault, all the way. He hadn't used protection at all when they had made love, because they both knew they were clean, and they both thought she couldn't have kids. If he had used protection, she wouldn't be in the hospital recovering from surgery right now.

They wheeled her in about an hour later, and he leaned over and kissed the side of her head and grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here, Angel. I'm not going anywhere, I love you".

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She was still asleep when the doctor came by and asked to see him in the hall.

He kissed her and then got up and went to speak to the doctor.

"I did some genetic tests on the fetus we removed. We are waiting on a few more tests to verify, but so far, the results tell us that the baby was a girl. It's hospital policy to cremate the remains, so someone will come by and make arrangements for you to take the remains if you wish."

He nodded.

"Thank you".

"Again, it's hospital policy for a social worker to come by and talk with your girlfriend. That should happen when she wakes up as well".

"I understand. Thank you".

He went back to Jennifer's room and climbed back in bed next to her.

He held her hand and got as close to her as he could, and fell asleep.

About an hour later, he felt her waking up, and he sat up and looked over towards her.

"Jonathan".

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here".

"What happened?"

"You and I were on the plane and you collapsed".

She nodded.

"I'm sorry".

"shh. It's ok. Nothing to be sorry for, baby."

She puckered her lips for a kiss, and he happily gave her a few.

"Do you feel like sitting up or do you want to sleep?"

"Up".

"Ok, I'm going to get the nurse to help you. Hang on".

He pushed the button for the nurse and told them she needed someone to come help her.

The nurse came and helped her sit up, and she didn't seem to be in much pain.

She opened her eyes and found him, and reached for him.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She turned back to the nurse.

"Can I eat something?"

"Sure. How about some soup?"

She nodded.

"I'll be right back with some".

Jonathan scooted over a little and let go of her hand. He adjusted his bed so that hers was the same height.

"Honey, what did the doctor say? Why am I here?"

"Well, you collapsed on the plane and you had a really high fever and-"

"Ok, here is some nice yummy soup. I also brought you some ice water, since the doctor requested that you drink a lot of water."

"Thank you".

She unwrapped the soup and brought the tray as close as possible.

Jennifer managed to eat about ½ the bowl.

The doctor came in and checked on her right as she was done.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm just confused on why I'm here".

"I was trying to tell her what happened when we got interrupted."

"Well, Miss Edwards, you came in unconscious with a fever and, we examined you and found that you were bleeding heavily. We did an ultrasound and it was apparent that you needed emergency surgery".

"For what?"

"You were miscarrying, and the pregnancy was ectopic. It ruptured your fallopian tube, so that was why you were in a lot of pain. So, we surgically repaired that, and while I was in there, I saw that you had a lot of endometriosis, and I cleaned a lot of that out. You will be very sore the next few days."

"Wait a minute. I miscarried?"

"Yes ma'am, you did".

"I was pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am".

"But my doctor told me I can't have kids. She told me my chances because of the endometriosis and the infections that I had several years ago in my stomach, that I had a less than 3% chance of conceiving".

"3% is still 3%, ma'am. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Tell me, did you have any indications that you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't".

"No crazy mood swings, or tender breasts, or strange cravings?"

"Well, now that you mention, I have been somewhat stressed out lately, more than normal, and I have been extremely emotional. And I have always liked wine, and here lately, I can't stand the taste of it. And my breasts have been sore, and my appetite has been spiking…"

"Those are all signs of pregnancy. I'm truly sorry this happened to you. However, I would say your chances of pregnancy are probably a little higher now that I removed a lot of the endometriosis".

"This doesn't make sense".

She sat down in a chair and took Jennifer's hand.

"Tell me what you did yesterday".

"Well, we were in the hospital in New York, because I was in a lot of pain. When we got home, I slept for a long time and then took a shower and then we flew here."

"And how did you feel on the trip?"

"I was tired. I've been so tired lately, not like me at all. And I remember my stomach was warm and tight feeling".

"Most likely the pressure from the miscarriage".

She nodded.

"So, moving forward, you're going to be sore the next few days. I want to keep you here tonight and possibly tomorrow night so that we can see how you are doing with the pain. They will come to move you to a room soon. And you need to have a pap smear in 3 weeks to make sure that we got everything. Your stitches are dissolvable so they will do that on their own. Keep them covered with a waterproof bandage the next several days. There will be a social worker that will come speak with you, as is hospital policy."

"So, I really lost my baby?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. If we could have saved it, we would have. I suspect you were already miscarrying in New York. I know that's not very comforting, but it might help fill in some puzzle pieces for you".

She nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to let you rest now. I'll put in the order to admit you, and I will come check on you in the morning."

"Thank you".

Jennifer laid back and pulled the covers up around her.

Jonathan got up and moved the food tray over to the side, and then got back in bed with her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She turned her head towards him.

"I'm so sorry, honey".

"Nothing to be sorry for, darling. What matters is you are ok".

"This is all my fault".

"No, it isn't your fault. It's my fault. It was never your fault".

She looked at him incredulously.

"How is this your fault?"

"I'm the one who made the moves on you, and I didn't wear protection. If I had worn protection, you would have never gotten pregnant, so I'm really the one to blame."

"Jonathan, we were consenting adults each and every single time. It wasn't you doing something to me, it was us doing it with each other. I'm not going to blame you for this, I should have taken better care of myself".

"Jennifer, we can go like this all night long. We aren't going to get anywhere. You aren't at fault here".

"Neither are you".

The nurses came to move her to her regular room then.

"Honey, can you go to the car and get my bag that has my pajamas and stuff in it, please?"

"Certainly." He turned to the nurse.

"What room will she be in?"

"724".

"Ok, I'll be right back". He leaned over and kissed her, and then headed to the car.

He met them in 724 with two of her bags and one of his, and they agreed to bring him a bed so that he could stay with her.

Just as he got back to the room, the social worker came and spoke with them.

Jennifer answered all of her questions, and then she turned to Jonathan.

"So, I was told that you wanted the remains, and they will be brought to you upon discharge of the hospital. If you two need anything further, please tell the nurse and she will page one of us".

"Thank you".

He turned to Jennifer after the social worker left.

"I brought you both bags, I didn't know which one you wanted and I didn't want you to think I snooped through your things".

"Jonathan, we don't have any secrets from each other, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you for that".

He put the bags up on the bed and she sat up a little so that she could unzip them and find her nightgowns and slippers.

After she found what she was looking for, she zipped it back up and he put the bags over on the recliner.

"Can you help me up?"

"Of course". He lowered the rails on her bed and helped her stand up and supported her as she walked to the bathroom, bringing the IV stand with her.

"Let me get the nurse so she can disconnect the IV so you can change. I'll be right back".

Jennifer stared at herself in the mirror while she waited for the nurse to come back.

She blinked back tears as she brushed her hair and washed her face.

The nurse helped her get the IV disconnected, and get the gown off, and then she emerged a few minutes later in her pajamas. The nurse was there to reconnect her IV.

Jonathan helped her back into the bed and then after the nurse left, he went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas himself.

He came back and climbed into bed next to her.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head no.

He climbed into bed next to her and laced his fingers through hers.

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"Only for that meeting that I cannot miss, and then I'll be back here with you".

She nodded.

"I should have eaten better or exercised more…"

"Jennifer, don't do that to yourself. You couldn't have helped this, babe. You heard the doctor, the endometriosis caused the baby to be ectopic. It wasn't anything you did, babe".

"It wasn't supposed to be this way".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was supposed to grow up, and find some handsome man to sweep me off my feet, and get married and then have children. And instead, I grew up, fell in love with the most reprehensible person on the planet, who caused me to never be able to have children most likely, and then I get swept off my feet by you, but I cannot give you a child, and now, if we stay together, I'm going to be the reason you don't have a child and that's not fair to you".

She laid there against the bed and sobbed.

He didn't say anything at first. He just wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her.

"Jennifer, you aren't the reason I don't have a child. Trust me, if I wanted one, I could have had one before now. I want more than that, I want someone who I could see sharing a life with and raising my child with. And I haven't had that yet, until I met you. And I'm not going to just dump you off somewhere because you can't give me a child."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did".

"I would never do that. I love you, angel. You know that".

"Yeah, but I ruined everything".

"You didn't ruin anything. Not a thing".

He just held her as she cried, and tried to comfort her the best he could.

She finally fell asleep on his shoulder and he held her all night long.

He fell asleep with her about an hour later.

Neither of them woke up when the "nurse" came in, wearing an obvious wig, and glasses.

Neither of them woke up when she got a pillow out of the closet and tiptoed over to the bed.

She would have gone through with it if Jennifer hadn't stirred and appeared to be waking up.

Jennifer opened her eyes just in time to see the nurse duck out of the room.

She drifted back to sleep on Jonathan's shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when the nurse came to check her vitals.

They gave her some non-drowsy pain medicine.

Jennifer woke Jonathan up when the doctor came in.

"Honey….wake up, the doctor's here".

He sat up and held her hand. The doctor checked her incision and said she was doing great.

"Dr. Mathis, how could I have avoided miscarrying?"

"You couldn't have. Your endometriosis prevented the egg from implanting where it should have, and it went as far as it could and implanted into the fallopian tube. A pregnancy in the fallopian tube isn't viable."

Jennifer nodded.

The doctor touched her hand.

"I promise you, there wasn't anything that you could have done to save this. Your little girl wouldn't have survived outside the womb at this stage and because you didn't know you were pregnant, you didn't have any other options. Given the state of your uterus with the endometriosis, I'm confident that the fetus wouldn't have made it in the uterus even if we had been able to transfer it".

Jennifer nodded.

"Now, everything looks great so far. The pain will probably be worse today and you need to rest, so I am going to tell the nurse to give you something to help you sleep".

"So, you said I had a fever. What was that from?"

"Your body was thinking the baby was an infection, and that's how it responded".

She nodded.

The doctor flipped through Jennifer's chart.

"Ok, so I see here that you requested your daughter's ashes. They can be delivered to you when you are discharged, if you like".

"Whatever she wants to do is fine with me".

"Dr. Mathis, how far along was I?"

"About 15 weeks".

She stared off into the distance.

"I'll be back to check on you soon. Call the nurse if you need me. Try and rest as much as you can".

"Thank you".

Jonathan got up and showered, and then got dressed.

He came out and sat on the bed next to her.

"I hate to leave you, but I promise I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over".

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"What do you mean? I didn't know you were pregnant till they told me you lost the baby last night, babe".

"No, not that. I mean why didn't you tell me it was a girl?"

"Jennifer, the doctor pulled me into the hallway last night to talk to me. You weren't awake yet. And she said that they were running tests to confirm everything, and that nothing was final yet. She said the preliminary tests indicated that the baby was a girl, but she stressed that it was preliminary. So, then you woke up and I was trying to tell you everything and the nurse interrupted us. And then the doctor came in and she told you the rest and then after she left, I focused on making you feel better".

"Making me feel better? You can't just make me feel better, Jonathan. That was a life-changing piece of information and you kept that from me".

He kept his tone low and calm.

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. It wasn't like that, Jennifer".

"And you told them you wanted her ashes? How could you decide that without including me?"

"I didn't tell anyone anything of the sort. The doctor told me that hospital policy is that they cremate babies that young. And she told me that we could take the ashes with us when we left, and I said thank you. Maybe she misunderstood me".

"You should have asked me".

"I didn't get the chance to ask you, Jennifer. We got interrupted".

She was quiet.

"What do you want to do? I don't think we should just leave the baby here".

"I don't know what I want to do. Apparently, I don't get a vote".

"Yes, you do. You get all the votes. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. If you don't want to take the ashes, I will."

She turned her head away from him.

"Hey, I have to go to my meeting now. But I'll be back as soon as it's over. If you need me, call me at the office, ok?"

"Why, so your secretary can put my messages in a drawer?"

"I'll make sure that she puts you through no matter what."

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you, more than yesterday. Try and rest, ok?"

She nodded.

She kissed him and then closed her eyes.

He left, even though he wanted nothing more than to just stay with her all day and hold her.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan walked in and went to his office.

"Mr. Hart, so good to see you".

"Thank you, Deanne. Listen, from now on, if Jennifer Edwards calls, please put her through immediately, no matter what I am doing".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

He walked into his office and did some paperwork before his meeting started.

Stanley Friesen came into see him.

"Mr. Hart, I wanted to apologize to you about the Harborview deal. I thought it was a good investment, sir."

"The investment wasn't the problem. The problem was that the person who owns the company wasn't who he said he was. So, from now on, when we check out a company, we need to do an extensive background check into the person running the company as well".

"Yes sir".

"And Stanley, this wasn't exactly your fault. We should have been more thorough, but he was fraudulently misrepresenting himself".

"I understand".

"Ok, well, thanks for the chat, I have a meeting to get to".

Just then, the door opened and Elliott walked in.

"Elliott, we have no business to discuss. I have a meeting".

"Your meeting is with me. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to buy your company. I'm sure you would have eventually figured out it was me, but I wanted to see the look on your face when you did. So, I scheduled a meeting to tell you".

"My company isn't for sale. And if it was, I would never sell to you".

"You don't have a say in that, I'm afraid. Ever heard of a hostile takeover?"

"You don't have the means to take over my company".

"Oh, but I do. See, I did a little digging. And it seems as if you and a financial company own this building. You own 51%, they own 49%. So, I'm going to buy them out, and then you and I are going to be co-owners of this building. And then, I'm going to buy up all the property around this building, and then we are going to have a meeting about joining my company with yours. You're going to say no, and I'm going to take you to court. And guess what? I'm going to win. I admit, I wasn't even interested in your little company, until I found out that you knew Jennifer."

"Pipe dreams, Elliott. That's all it is".

"How's Jennifer? You knocked her up yet? You know that's the only way she'll stay with you, is if you knock her up. Poor girl can't see a good thing in front of her face when she's got it, but she would never keep a child from its daddy".

With that, Jonathan reared back and punched Elliott about 4 times.

"Because of what you did to her, she is unable to have a child you filthy piece of crap. Now you get your ass out of my office and don't ever think about coming back. I will sell this company and start over from scratch before I ever work with you and I mean that. And I swear to God, you touch one hair on Jennifer's head, you come near her at all, you even mention her name in my presence again, and I promise you, I will kill you without thinking twice about it".

Elliott got up and stared at Jonathan.

Jonathan picked up the phone and called Security.

The officer showed up about 20 seconds later.

"I want him escorted all the way off the property, and he is permanently banned from the building, from the property, from everything. I don't care what he says-we will never have business to do, or a meeting, he's never allowed back here again".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

They escorted Elliott out.

"This isn't over, Hart. Jennifer will be mine soon enough".

"Not on your life."

As soon as Elliott was taken away, Jonathan packed up his things and headed out.

"Deanne, I'm gone for the day. Stanley Friesen is in charge. There's a situation I'm dealing with and will be for a few days, so I'm not sure when I can return. If Stanley needs to reach me, I'll be at the Beverly Hills Hilton in a couple days".

"Perfect, Mr. Hart".

He left and headed to see Jennifer.

He stopped and got her some lunch and some flowers.

He stopped by the Beverly Hills Hilton and got them a room, and asked the hotel to forward his calls to her hospital room.

***Cedars Sanai***

Jonathan walked into her hospital room, and saw that she was sleeping.

He set everything down, and then went and changed clothes out of his suit and into some jeans and a polo.

He gently climbed into the bed next to her and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He laid there with her and quietly watched TV while she slept.

Around 2, an orderly came into the room, and she and Jonathan made eye contact. She immediately got nervous and left the room without saying anything.

Jonathan felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't place it. He thought about it for almost 30 minutes, and then finally it came to him.

"Oh my god, that's Meredith".

He got out of bed and went to get his wallet and got Agent Weatherington's phone number.

He grabbed the phone and called him, and left him a message that Meredith Granger was working as an orderly at the hospital and that he had seen her only moments before at Cedars and to please call him back.

He went out to the nurse's station, and asked her to please call the Hospital administrator to Jennifer's room.

He went back and got in bed with her again, and held her hand.

Her breathing was even and deep, and he knew she was in a deep sleep, which was exactly what she needed right then.

Agent Weatherington returned the phone call about 10 minutes later, and told Jonathan to have the Hospital administrator call him, or to call him in their presence. He promised to investigate and find her.

"Thank you".

He ate his lunch quietly while she slept. The nurse came and checked her vitals and she never even woke up.

The administrator came by around 3.

"Hi, I was told you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Here, let's go into the hall".

They went into the hall and he briefly explained things.

"That's my girlfriend. And several months ago, she witnessed something that necessitated us being placed into Witness Protection. And we were released when we thought it had been handled by the justice system, only to find out that someone else that we thought we could trust was involved. So, having said all that, I was here today, and I promise you, the person we are in danger from is working here as an orderly. I am not aware of what name she's going by here, but her real name is Meredith Granger. She came in, saw me, got white as a ghost and then left. So, I need you to either call this agent and speak with him and aid in the investigation, or you can let me call him in your presence and you two can speak that way".

"Agent with whom?"

"The FBI".

"Ok. I can call him. But there's a protocol involved- he's going to have to have a search warrant if he wants personnel records."

"Here is his number. Please, let me know if I can assist in any way".

"Thank you".

He climbed back in bed with Jennifer and put an arm around her and got as close as he could to her.

He kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes.

Sometime later, he felt her stirring.

"Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess".

She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Can you help me sit up?"

"Certainly".

He helped her sit up and then got her covered with her blankets.

"I brought you some lunch, are you hungry?"

"A little".

He got up and got it and brought it back to her.

"I got you a sandwich and a garden salad, dressing on the side."

"Thank you".

She looked over and saw the flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She ate a little and he found them a movie on the hospital tv to watch.

She turned to him.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was a set up. Elliott had called it to taunt me."

"I'm sorry he did that".

"It's ok. Nothing I can't handle. I took care of it, and I took care of him".

"What do you mean you took care of him?"

"He got a little out of line, and I punched him. I told him exactly how things stood where you were concerned and then I had him escorted off the property and I banned him from it in all forms".

"What do you mean you told him how things stand with me?"

"He said something insulting about you. I punched him 4 times, and then told him that if he ever came near you, touched you, or even mentioned your name, that I would kill him and not think twice about it."

"Jonathan, tell me exactly what he said".

"What he said isn't important".

"It is to me".

He hesitated.

"He came into the office. And I told him that we had no business to discuss, and that I had a meeting. He told me he was the meeting. He stated that he had a plan, to take over Hart Industries, and that he wanted to see the look on my face when I found out, so he scheduled the meeting".

"And?"

"And I told him it wasn't for sale. And he said that didn't matter, that he had done some digging, and that he found out that I don't own the building outright, but rather a financial company owns the building with me. So, his plan is to buy the financial company, and then buy all the property around Hart Industries and then sue me to force me to join Hart Industries with his company, thereby he takes over. And I told him it was never going to happen. He admitted that he had no interest in the company until he knew that you were involved with me."

"And then?"

He hesitated.

"It's ok, honey. Please, tell me. I need to know".

"Then he asked me if I had gotten you pregnant yet, because you wouldn't stay with me unless that was the case. He stated that you never know when you have a good thing, but the one thing about you that he knew for sure was that you would never keep a child from its dad. And that's when I punched him and told him to leave you alone or I would kill him and then I had him escorted off the property and banned him. As they took him away, he stated that you would eventually come running back to him and I told him not on his life would that happen".

"I'm-"

"No, not your fault. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but he doesn't really want you, babe."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you are the one thing that got away from him. I think, in his own way, he truly cared about you. But, like everything else, he lost you, you got away, and now, he sees you as a prize, a conquest, just something to go after. He can't handle the fact that someone else has taken his place in your life, so he is targeting me trying to get to you".

She put her face in her hands and started to cry.


	43. Chapter 43

He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"Jennifer, come on, it's ok".

"No it isn't. Don't you see? I caused all of this. I should have never gotten involved with him. If I hadn't gotten involved with him, I wouldn't have gotten beaten up and lost my chance to have kids. Because that happened, I took away your ability to have a child if you stay with me. And if I hadn't met him, he wouldn't be going after you right now".

"Jennifer, none of this is your fault. Absolutely none of it. I promise you that. And if it comes down to me picking between you or the company, I will pick you, every single time".

"But I can't give you a child, and you deserve to be a daddy".

"Babe, I never thought about being a daddy till the doctor told me you had miscarried. Being a daddy hasn't ever been high on my list. Would I like to do it? Sure. Do I have to? No. The one thing I have to do every day for the rest of my life, no matter what that looks like, is love you".

"I'm sorry I was a little cranky this morning".

"You don't have to apologize. You weren't what I would call a little cranky, but you don't have to apologize".

"How cranky would you say I was? Scale of 1-10".

"Scale of 1-10, with 10 being the highest, I would say 7, no… 852".

"Jonathan!"

"And you were absolutely adorable the whole time".

"So, let's review today. I was cranky as hell at you, for which I'm very sorry for. You beat up my ex-boyfriend and threatened to kill him if he came near me, and you brought me lunch and somehow, you still want to be with me even though I can't give you a kid".

"That about sums it up".

"Great day for us".

"Any day with you is a great day".

He leaned over and kissed her, and she let him hug her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I lost our baby, honey. I lost her".

"We lost her, Jennifer. You didn't do anything by yourself".

He let her go and she leaned back against the bed.

"Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know why it happened. I have a theory, but I'm not positive".

"What's your theory?"

"Well, I'm not a very religious person. I do believe in heaven though. And I think that our daughter was so special and so wonderful that she was needed in heaven now, and it couldn't wait".

She didn't say anything. She just wiped her eyes and then stared off into space.

He held her hand and let her lean against him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hi, my name is Lauren Goldman, and I'm the social worker here. I need to do an assessment".

She nodded.

Lauren pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"Ok, so I understand that you had a miscarriage and had to have a surgery. Do you feel that we are managing your pain appropriately?"

"Yes".

"Do you feel that this was happening before you got to the hospital?"

"Yes".

"Do you think that you would benefit from seeing a counselor or a therapist?"

"No".

"Is there anything that you need from the hospital that you feel you aren't getting?"

"No, I don't think so".

"Ok. Well, that completes the assessment. I know that you indicated that you weren't interested in counseling. Some people change their minds afterwards, so here are some pamphlets that will tell you who to call if you want to see one later."

"Thank you".

She left and Jennifer got up.

"Ohhh".

"Here, let me help you".

"No thanks, I got it".

She headed to the bathroom and took a shower and then came back to the bed.

"Jonathan, you don't have to stay here with me all day and night".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, Jennifer".

"No really, it's fine".

"Jennifer, I left your hospital room once before like this and I regretted it for weeks. I'm not doing that again".

"You mean you want to stay?"

"Hell yes I want to stay. Why wouldn't I?"

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's just, I feel like I failed you".

"You could never fail me. Never ever."

"How are we supposed to recover from this?"

"What do you mean? Nothing has changed".

"Oh Jonathan, I love you, but everything has changed. Literally everything".

"I don't follow you".

"You met me, and I turned your life upside down. You had to go into witness protection because of me, you had to be bicoastal because I basically demanded it, and now, you find out that I cannot give you a child. You are in danger of losing your company to my crazy ex-boyfriend, and let's not forget that the minute I come to visit you, your home falls apart. Literally everything in your life has changed because you met me".

"For the better. You and me, that's what matters to me. Everything is just details, babe. I went into witness protection because you overheard something awful. And you know what? I found something so great there. I found you and me. And if Elliott wants to take my company, I'll put up a hell of a fight. And I'll probably win, but if I don't, I will start over. I built that company from nothing, and made it what it is, and I can do it again. You not being able to have a baby, that's not a major deal to me. I really haven't ever thought about whether or not I wanted to have a child, but I know that from here on out, I only want to have one with you. And if that doesn't work for me and you, then it just doesn't. And that house didn't fall apart because you were there, it would have happened anyways".

He pulled her into a hug.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, babe. I don't want to do anything without you in mind or next to me. Nothing matters unless you are here to share it with me".

"I don't deserve you".

"And I don't deserve you".

She put her hand on his chest.

"I don't know when. And I don't even know that I can. But, if I can get to a place where I can, then later, if you want to, I want us to try again".

"Whatever you want".

"I can't believe you aren't mad at me".

"Why would I be?"

"Are you kidding? If I had gotten pregnant with Elliott's baby and lost it, he would have blamed me for infinity for making him look bad".

"Jennifer, you have mentioned before that you had to start over with nothing. Is he the person that you had to start over with nothing from?"

"Yep."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance".

"He's not worth it, honey".

She leaned up against his chest and snuggled with him, and soon fell asleep.

Dr. Mathis came and checked on her about an hour later.

"How is she?"

"She's emotionally exhausted. She hasn't mentioned physical pain except for when she got up to shower".

"It might help her to walk up and down the halls some, or even venture to the cafeteria".

"I'll suggest that when she wakes up".

"I think one more night here and then she can go home in the morning".

"Thank you".

Jonathan held Jennifer for about another hour. He finally eased her off his chest, and gently laid her back on the bed, and then he got up and went to the bathroom.

He came out to find her crying on the bed.

"Babe, what is it? Are you in pain?"

"No. I thought you left".

"I was just in the bathroom, that's all".

He climbed back in bed and she leaned up against him.

"Please don't leave me".

"why would I leave you?"

"Because of all this…"

"Jennifer, we've been all through this. This doesn't change my feelings for you".

She nodded.

"While you were sleeping, the doctor came and checked on you. She said you can probably go home tomorrow. She also said you might need to walk up and down the halls tonight or even to the cafeteria".

"I want to do that, but only if you go with me".

He paged the nurse and had her come disconnect her IV.

She got her slippers on, and they walked up and down the halls a few times, holding hands and letting her dictate the pace.

"Do you feel up to walking down to the cafeteria?"

She nodded.

They took the elevator, and rode down to the cafeteria. They bought some dinner to take with them to her room, and then rode the elevator back up.

They walked to her room and found the hospital administrator waiting for them.

"Mr. Hart, can I speak with you in the hall, please?"

"Certainly."

He helped Jennifer back into bed and then kissed her.  
"I'll be right back".

They stepped into the hallway.

"We identified the person you are concerned about. She has been terminated as an employee as of this afternoon. Unfortunately, she left the hospital before we could speak with her, and her whereabouts are unknown. She will not be allowed to come back into the hospital, so you are safe here".

"Thank you".

He returned to Jennifer.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. How's your soup?"

"Good. I think I'm finally getting my appetite back".

"Well, that's a miracle in itself".

He sat down and ate with her, and then they spent the rest of the night watching movies and just talking. She had moments of sadness, but she was trying not to wallow in her sadness.

He fell asleep first, and she laid her head on his chest and snuggled with him.

She finally fell asleep, holding on tightly to him, the only thing in her life that she found some comfort in besides her father.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and ordered breakfast for the two of them.

Jonathan woke up to find her flipping through the channels.

"Morning babe, you feeling ok?"

"Morning. I'm fine".

He sat up a little bit and kissed her shoulder.

"Honey, you know how you said the doctor said I could go home this morning?"

"Yes".

"We're homeless, honey. We have no home to go home to".

He chuckled.

"I got us a room yesterday at the Beverly Hills Hilton. It's a cabana. As soon as we get settled, I will call Kelly and see if our offer has been accepted, and then if we need to, we can rent a home till we find what we want".

"Ok. I like that plan".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I decided I'm not going to be sad today. I'm going to focus on going home and spending time with you".

"Well, I like that. But, if you need to be sad, then be sad. Don't keep it all bottled up".

"I'll be fine. I ordered us some breakfast and it should be here soon".

Right on cue, their breakfast was delivered.

She had ordered them waffles and bacon and fruit and juice and coffee.

"Jennifer, do you mind if we watch the news?"  
"Not at all".

She handed him the remote and he turned it to the Today show.

"Coming right up, we have an exclusive interview with businessman Elliott Manning who says he has an important announcement".

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to".

"I want to. I'm not afraid of him anymore, Jonathan. I want to hear what he has to say".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

When the show resumed, he was sitting there with the anchors.

"Ok, Mr. Manning, what is your announcement?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell everyone that I am bringing Manning Properties LLC to the States. We are going to start on the West Coast, and get established there. And then we are going to make our way to the east coast and maybe the gulf coast."

"What kind of business is Manning Properties?"

"Hotels, resorts, rental properties, stuff like that. And my first hotel will be in Los Angeles, it used to be known as the Rosemont. It's now going to be known as Jennifer's Inn and Suites."

"Is that named for anyone in particular?"

"Well, yes, actually. The love of my life, the beautiful Jennifer Edwards, famed journalist. She's my inspiration for everything. If you're watching, I love you sweetheart".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"I think I'm going to vomit".

The interview continued.

"Well, that's very sweet that you are naming your hotels after her. But she has been seen recently with Jonathan Hart in Los Angeles. Do you have any comment about that?"

"Well, it's a sad situation that I hope is getting better. He unfortunately has brainwashed her into believing that I am not good for her, so I am just patiently waiting for her to come to her senses and come back to me".

The interview ended and Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"What in the hell are we going to do now?"

"I'm calling my lawyer".

He grabbed the phone and called his lawyer. They spoke about possible solutions for about 10 minutes and then hung up.

"He says we need to release a statement to the press nicely refuting his claims and he suggested that we call the Today show and give them the exclusive rights to the statement. He's going to call me back".

She reached over and got the notepad and pen off the nightstand.

She began to write her statement.

"How does this sound? 'Elliott Manning naming a hotel after me and going on your program to exclusively announce it is nothing more than his pathetic attempt at grandstanding. The truth is, the only one who is brainwashed is him, and he did it to himself. Our relationship ended several months ago, and he knows the reasons why. We are not together, we will never be together again, and I couldn't be happier. My relationship with Elliott ended because of his actions, not mine, easily 6 months before I even met Jonathan Hart. Jonathan Hart was in no way involved in the demise of our relationship, and has been nothing short of wonderful and extremely generous and loving towards me. Elliott Manning is merely a person in my past".

"I think that sums it up nicely".

"Good. When your lawyer calls you back, you can give him this statement, and if you want to add to it, go right ahead".

She got up and went to get in the shower, and then came out and got dressed.

He was sitting on the bed when she came out.

"I am so ready to get out of this hospital".

She climbed onto the bed next to him.

"My lawyer called back. I read him your statement and he said he was going to call the Today show and have them read it on air tomorrow".

They were sitting on their beds when the social worker came in with Dr. Mathis.

"Hi. Ok, so we brought the ashes of your baby to you. And I wanted to go over the test results with you so that you understand it all. Your baby was given some genetic tests, and everything medically checked out ok. No birth defects detected. It was definitively determined that your baby was female. Chromosomal testing told us that she would have had red hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. If you wish to name her, then you need to fill out this paperwork and submit that before or with the paperwork for her death certificate. And if you choose not to name her, then her death certificate will simply say "Baby girl Edwards".

Jennifer was quiet.

"Thank you".

The doctor examined Jennifer then.

"Ok, so I think you can go home this morning. I want you to still take it easy. Physically, you need to rest for a few more days. Waterproof bandages on your stitches till they are gone. Bleeding should stop in a couple weeks. If you have any pain that can't be controlled with over the counter remedies, or you experience any heavy bleeding, please call me or come back in. As far as emotional healing, take the time to process your emotions. Holding them in will only deplete your energy and you need your energy to heal."

"Thank you".

"Lots of water, lots of rest. Pelvic rest until you stop bleeding or feel better".

She nodded.

"I will send the nurse in with your discharge papers."

"Thank you".

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"What do you want to do?"


	44. Chapter 44

"I want to name her. I want her to have something that shows she was real, and that's all I can give her. I wasn't able to care for her, but I can at least give her a name".

"Ok. So, let's name her".

She snuggled up against his shoulder.

"I think I want to name her after you. How about Charlotte, since your middle name is Charles?"

"I like that."

"Charlotte Suzanne".

"Absolutely beautiful".

"Charlotte Suzanne Hart".

"Do you want to bury her ashes somewhere, or sprinkle her ashes somewhere?"

"Bury them, I guess. I don't know, really".

"We can take some time to think about it".

"I do know that I don't want her on display at our house or anything. I think that's creepy and I don't want to do that".

"And that's fine. I agree with you. I think we could put her in a little garden somewhere or we could even buy a plot at the cemetery and put here there, if you want".

"I think I want to do the cemetery. Nothing elaborate, nothing outlandish, just a small tombstone that has her name on it and the date".

"You got it".

She filled out the paperwork, and then set it aside.

"I like that she had your eyes."

"And I love that she was going to have your hair".

"I wish I could have held her, or seen her, just once".

He put his arm around her, as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Did you get to see her?"

"No. They took you to surgery and then when the doctor came to talk to me, you were in recovery. I didn't see you again till you had been released from recovery, just before you were brought in here".

"You would have been the best daddy ever. I just know that you would have been the fun one. You would have taught her the things I didn't want her to know, and you would have been the pushover and given in when she begged you to. And I would have been the stern one, but you would have backed me up when it counted".

"You would have been the best mommy. You would have taught her to be a lady, and to be polite and you would be the one that would know how to take care of her, because I would have no clue".

"I broke my promise".

"It's ok. Sometimes, you just have to feel what you feel".

"I guess we need to tell my father".

"We can wait on that. We don't have to do it right away".

The nurse came in and discharged her. She took out her IV, and checked her stitches.

"They are looking good. You might want to avoid tight pants the next few days if you can."

Jennifer gave her the paperwork, and then they packed up her things.

She had to ride in the wheelchair, so Jonathan walked beside her as they pushed her out.

He brought the car around and she climbed in.

He held her hand as they drove.

"I'm going to take you to the hotel and get you settled in, and then I'll take her ashes to the cemetery".

"No, honey. I want to go with you to do that".

"Ok. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

She nodded.

He pulled the car into the parking lot of the Hilton, and parked.

He went and got a luggage cart and loaded their bags onto the cart and helped her out of the car.

They walked slowly into the hotel and to their room.

"This is so nice".

They had a king-sized bed, a very large bathroom, and a separate sitting room. His and hers closets, a kitchen area, and a nice patio rounded out the suite.

He brought their luggage in, and she unpacked her things and got them hung up.

He opened the curtains in their room, and pulled the blinds on the patio door back.

"Want to sit outside for a little while?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice".

They walked outside and sat down on the double patio chair. She was quietly watching everything. From their patio, you could see the pool.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can".

"Do you think you'll be able to look at me the same?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"This doesn't change anything, babe."

"You still feel the same way about me?"  
"If anything, I think this deepens my feelings for you. I'm mad at myself for not protecting you from the pregnancy, and for being selfish, but I'm not mad at you for losing the pregnancy. This isn't your fault".

"I guess the reason why I keep thinking that you are going to leave me is because everyone else in my life has. You are the first one to stay".

"Their loss".

They sat outside for a little bit, and then he ordered them dinner and had it delivered.

She pretty much just laid around the rest of the night.

She took a bubble bath after dinner, and then came and got in the bed. Jonathan was lying in bed, watching TV.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess".

She laid down next to him and got comfy.

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"If you don't need me to stay with you here".

"Jonathan, I don't want to be the needy girlfriend".

"I appreciate that, but you just had surgery and you don't have anyone else out here to take care of you or help you out if you need something".

"I know. This is where it's hard for me, I usually just take care of myself".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Well, this time I want to take care of you".

"I never did make you that special dinner".

"It's not a contest, babe. I promise you, it's fine".

She put her hand on his.

"I promise when we get settled into whatever home we end up in, I will make you a special dinner, just the two of us".

"It's a deal".

She leaned over and kissed him, and then snuggled down onto his chest.

They watched a movie for about an hour and then he got up and put his pajamas on.

She sat up and grabbed the phone book and started looking through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, I have to find a doctor to do a pap smear in three weeks and make sure everything is ok, and it occurred to me that I don't have a doctor out here".

"Well, I am happy to find out who people use if you need me to".

She looked for a little bit, and then shut the phone book and put it away.

He turned the tv off, and wrapped his arms around her.

"My heart hurts."

"I know, babe. Mine too".

They laid there in the dark for a few moments.

"I mean, it's weird. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I know that the doctor told me that I was experiencing signs of pregnancy, but I really didn't know that I was pregnant. And now that I'm not pregnant anymore….i just wish that I could do it over again".

"Babe, even if you could do it over again, and even if you did everything 100% right and even if it wasn't ectopic, it still could end in a miscarriage. There aren't any guarantees".

"I know that. It's just….she deserved more".

"You're right, she did. But there wasn't anything that you or I could have done to give her more. This isn't our fault, it just wasn't meant to be".

He kissed the top of her forehead as he held her, and they drifted off to sleep.

***A week later***

Jennifer was much better, physically. Emotionally, she was about the same. Jonathan had purchased a small plot at a cemetery in Los Angeles, Angelwood. They had ordered a tombstone and were waiting on it to come in.

She had started sitting by the pool most days while Jonathan was at the office.

Jonathan had left for the office around 8 this morning, and promised to be back as soon as he could get home.

Jennifer had just gotten out of the bathtub and gotten dressed. She was in their room at the Beverly Hills Hilton, when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a room service cart.

"Hi, I didn't order-"

"Pre-arranged, ma'am. It's all taken care of".

"Ok, come on in."

She went to the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, may I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart, please. This is Jennifer".

He came on the line a minute later.

"Hi babe, you ok?"

"Hi honey. I was just going to say thank you for the room service you sent, that was so sweet. Any chance you can leave for a bit and come enjoy it with me?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid. But I might be able to come home early and we can order some more if you want".

"Sounds great. I'll be here."

"Love you, babe, see you as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She kind of picked over the room service, and sat on the couch with a muffin.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

She got up and opened it.

"Hi, we were wondering if you were done with the room service yet? We kind of need the cart".

"Sure, you can take it. Here, let me keep the juice."

She picked up the container of orange juice and was walking towards the kitchen, when she heard a commotion and then a click noise.

She turned around and saw Meredith holding a gun on her. The original waiter was out cold on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to finish what I started. Sit down on the couch, and shut up, Jennifer".

Jennifer gingerly walked to the couch, and sat down. Meredith tied her hands together behind her back, and then walked around the room closing the curtains.

"You don't have to do this".

"Yes, I do, actually. You and Jonathan were supposed to stay out of the picture. You weren't supposed to make it out of Denver alive. But you came back from the Witness Protection Program. And then I whacked you on the head and put you in the freezer, thinking that would take care of you. But no, you had to survive that, too."

"What do you mean we weren't supposed to come home from the Witness Protection Program?"

"We sent someone to Denver to take care of you. But he got there too late and you weren't in the house".

"Why do you have to take care of me? How did you get involved in this?"

"Well, I wasn't originally. But, I work in the courts. And I was placed in the courts to help with the mob cases. The reason they were never able to catch or convict Lorenzo Bellazini is because I destroyed evidence time and time again, and then he would be guaranteed to walk. And then, you got in the way, and the judge we normally get with mob cases was on vacation, and the other judge decided he was guilty and sentenced him to 25 years to life in prison, so he turned state's evidence and got it reduced to 10 years, all because you had to go and testify and tell the truth…"

Jennifer noticed that Meredith was acting very erratic and waving her hands all around.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, when I lived in the penthouse, I put a camera in the alarm pad. So, I could tell anytime you were coming into the penthouse or leaving. I knew you moved out of the penthouse, but you didn't go back to your original apartment. And then, I realized that the FBI was probably on to me, so I fled the city. And I decided that if you would go anywhere, you would probably go to California, to be with Mr. Yummypants. So, I waited and waited. And we put the word out throughout the mob that if Jonathan Hart or Jennifer Edwards bought anything, to sabotage it".

"Why would you do that to either of us?"

"Because that way it would appear to be natural".

"So, the home inspection on Jonathan's house was on purpose?"

"Yes. That house was falling apart, and he purposely passed it so that something would happen and it would appear to have happened naturally".

"That is sick and twisted. I cannot believe you used our friendship to do this to me and Jonathan".

"I didn't use our friendship. That part was real. It wasn't until I realized that you came back to New York to testify against Lorenzo that I was going to be assigned to kill you".

"Who assigned you to kill us?"

"Brandon."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep. We were actually together for 4 months before we "met" in the bar."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"It's what the mob demanded".

"So, let me get this straight. You and I were friends. You started dating Brandon and then 4 months later, you two set up a meeting to make it appear as if you two met in a bar, when you really didn't. And then, when I overheard the conversation between Lorenzo and the person he killed, and had to go into Witness Protection because of it, you took advantage of the fact that Jonathan let you live in his penthouse, and put cameras in there to spy on him and me, and then Brandon told you to try and kill me so that Lorenzo would get off on the murder charge, but when that didn't happen, you came out to California and paid someone to try and destroy his house so that it would appear that whatever happened to him or I happened naturally?"

"Yes. That's right".

"So, tell me something. The night before you hit me with the mallet in the Penthouse, did I really hear you outside the bedroom door saying that you were going to make it look like a robbery after someone hits me in the head?"

"Yes. But then we saw Jonathan's cameras so we got scared and left".

"Who was the person who was supposed to hit me?"

"My accomplice, he should be here any minute."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Meredith kept the gun on Jennifer as she got up and opened the door.

"Hi, right on time".

Jennifer's mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

"Hi Jennifer, remember me?"

"Hello, Agent Weatherington."


	45. Chapter 45

Jonathan was at his desk, on a mindless, boring conference call.

' _I wish I was at the hotel with Jennifer right now'._

His thoughts wandered to them snuggling in bed together, or laying by the pool together while he was on his conference call. It finally ended, and he went and looked at his calendar. He didn't have anything important for the rest of the day, so he decided to take off early.

He was driving to the hotel when something struck him as odd. Jennifer had called and thanked him for room service. He hadn't sent any room service.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked, and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, someone sent Room service to our room this morning, and I was wondering if you could tell me who it was? I want to tell them thank you".

"Certainly. Let me pull up that information".

He put his room key on the counter, and the desk clerk typed in a few keys.

"That was Meredith Granger, sir".

"Ok, thank you."

He walked over to the house phone in the lobby, and called his friend who worked for the LAPD.

"Herschel, it's Jonathan. Listen, I'm staying at the Beverly Hills Hilton, and it's a long story, but I am staying here with a friend, and I think there is someone who is after us who might be in the suite with my friend. I was wondering if you would come to my suite and pretend that we had a poker game set up, and then you can arrest her and call for backup".

"Glad to help out, Jonathan."

"Perfect. Come dressed like it's a poker game, and I will spoon feed her to you, and then you can arrest her. I will fill you in on the details later".

"You better".

"Suite 114A".

"See you soon".

They hung up, and he prayed that he was wrong as he walked to the suite.

He approached his suite and saw that the door was cracked. He stood outside the door a minute and listened, and heard Jennifer and Meredith talking.

He quickly ran back to the lobby and called Hershel again.

"I was on my way out the door, Jonathan."

"Bring backup with you, she's definitely in there and she has an accomplice".

"On it".

Jonathan ran back to his car and got his gun that he kept in the steering wheel.

He put it in his back waistband and walked back into the hotel.

He went to the room like normal, and walked in calling Jennifer's name.

"Jennifer, you here?"

"Jonathan, she's got a gun!"

He turned in time to see Meredith cock the gun at him.

"Sit down on the couch, Jonathan. Now."

He went and sat next to Jennifer.

Meredith came and tied his hands behind his back.

He leaned over to Jennifer.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Jennifer, do you want to fill Jonathan in on everything we've been discussing?"

Jennifer sighed.

"Meredith works for the mob, and set it all up. We weren't supposed to come home from Denver. Something was going to happen at the house, but when they got there, we were gone. Then, she put cameras in the alarm pad in your penthouse so that she could see when we were coming and going. And she and her accomplice were in the den that night that I called you and said I heard them talking about killing me, but they left because they noticed your cameras. So, they came back the next day, and did it anyways but I survived. And they figured that I would be too scared because of that to testify against Lorenzo, but I wasn't. Meredith was planted in the courts by the mob to make sure that the mobsters weren't acquitted. And her boss is Brandon, her boyfriend. That night at Iris, was a set up, so that they could "meet", even though they were already together. And then she came out here because she figured that I would be out here with you and that you were based here. So, the mob put the word out that if either of us was to purchase anything, that it needed to be taken care of, so to speak, in a way that if something happened to us, it would look like it had happened naturally. That's how your house passed inspection."

"How did you find us here?"

"I put a GPS on Jonathan's car. When I tracked it the first time, he was at Cedars. So, I got a job as an orderly and I was going to do it all in the hospital, but you weren't ever there alone. So, I waited and tracked the car here. And I've been watching you-he's been leaving, but you haven't. Why were you in the hospital anyways?"

"That's personal".

Just then, the door opened, and Agent Weatherington came in.

"All they had was turkey, not ham. Sorry".

While Meredith and Agent Weatherington discussed the sandwiches he had gone to get for them, Jennifer turned towards Jonathan.

Jennifer nodded towards him.

"Her accomplice".

Jonathan was slowly loosening his hands behind his back.

He got them free, but didn't let on.

There was a knock at the door.

Agent Weatherington opened it.

Herschel walked in.

"Hey, I'm here for Jonathan's poker game".

"Come on in, Herschel".

Meredith turned towards Agent Weatherington.

"Steven, you moron. What did you let him in for? Now that's someone else we have to kill".

She turned towards Herschel.

"Go sit on the couch, hands where I can see them".

He went and sat by Jonathan.

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"I have a question. If you two are in the mob, and you are pretending to be a lawyer and you are pretending to be an FBI agent, why leave us in Denver so long?"

"To make it look normal. We couldn't chance that the real FBI agents were on to us. Or that we would end up in custody".

"So you staged the murder that Jennifer overheard?"

"No, that was real. We staged the witness protection program and then we staged everything since".

Jonathan nodded.

"Are you responsible for my boss demoting me?"

"No".

"Are you responsible for my medical issues?"

"No".

"So why the room service?"

"So, Jennifer would open the door".

Jennifer spoke up then.

"Meredith, you can't keep us here forever".

"No, I can't. But I'm enjoying torturing you, so just a little longer".

"I just had surgery, I can't sit like this for very much longer".

Meredith looked at Jennifer with fake sympathy.

"Awww… did the poor little rich girl have to go to the hospital? Yeah, she did. And I am supposed to care? Maybe. Do i? Nope". She leaned back and kicked Jennifer in the stomach.

"Ooooooohhhhhh".

Jennifer doubled over in pain.

She sat up a minute later and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was nothing but kind to you, we don't deserve this treatment".

"This has nothing to do with our friendship. I'm just doing my job, ok?"

Jonathan grabbed his gun, and pulled it out swiftly, pointing it at Meredith. Herschel did the same.

"And I'm doing mine. Freeze, police!"

Herschel pointed his gun at Steven, while Jonathan pointed his at Meredith.

"Drop your weapon, Meredith".

She dropped it.

Herschel went to Steven and handcuffed him first, while Jonathan kept his gun on Steven.

Herschel opened the door and his backup officers came in.

They came over and handcuffed Meredith. Herschel took her gun into evidence. Jonathan untied Jennifer's hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so".

"Jonathan, can you fill me in?"

"Jennifer and I were in the witness protection program because she overheard a murder. After he was arrested, we came out of the program, testified at his trial, and he turned state's evidence to get a lighter sentence. Since then, Meredith has been on the run. But she's been somewhat stalking us. She sent Jennifer taunting flowers, she put a GPS on my car to find out where we were."

He pointed to Agent Weatherington.

"He was our FBI agent. He was the one who placed us in the program. Apparently, they are working together, and he made sure that if we bought something, that it would be tampered with. My house that I bought was tampered with."

"Tampered with, how?"

"They paid the house inspector to pass the house when it shouldn't have. In short, my house needed a new roof, new plumbing, and new woodwork, but the paperwork that I was given said it passed 100%".

"I see. So, we have federal charges, thanks to the mob involvement and the crossing state lines to come find you both. And thanks to the fake home inspection, we have state charges. So, I sure hope both of you enjoy stripes, because that's going to be the basis of your wardrobe for the next few decades".

He went to the phone, and called his boss, and reported what happened.

Before Jonathan and Jennifer knew it, their suite was crawling with FBI agents, and LAPD detectives.

Jonathan and Jennifer gave their statements, and then Meredith and Steven were taken away.

Pretty soon after they were taken away, the police and FBI began to clear out.

A tall blonde man walked over to them.

"I am Agent Michael Washington, with the FBI. Here is my driver's license, here is my work identification, and here is my badge. I really am an agent".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Here is my business card. We are going to need the both of you to testify against them. However, it won't happen just yet, probably for 4 months or so. If you think we need to put you in protective custody, we can do that."

"We'll let you know".

"Please, call me if you need anything at all".

"Thank you for all your help".

Jonathan saw them out and then returned to the couch to check on Jennifer.

"Hey".

"Hey. I'm so glad you're here".

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so. I'm hurting, but I'll be fine".

"Darling, will you let me take you to a friend of mine who is a doctor? Just let her check you out".

She nodded.

"It's finally over, honey".

"I know. I'm glad. Now, we can focus on us".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He got up and called his doctor friend and made the appointment.

He hung up the phone and went to help her up off the couch.

"Honey, we can't take your car, remember? There's a GPS on it".

"Not anymore. The FBI got it off".

She nodded.

They got their things together and headed out.

Jonathan drove them towards the suburbs, and they pulled into a parking lot of a big medical office.

"Ok, this is it".

He opened the door for her, and they walked inside.

He signed them in, and they were called back right away and placed into an exam room.

The nurse told Jennifer to put a gown on, and to sit on the table.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Hi Jonathan. Nice to see you."

"Hi Susan. This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for seeing us on such short notice".

"No problem, happy to do it. What brings you in today?"

"Well, I had surgery last week, and today I was kicked in my incision, and Jonathan thought we should have it checked out".

"Oh my. What kind of surgery?"

"I….had an ectopic pregnancy that ended in a miscarriage, and it ruptured my fallopian tube".

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Can I see your incision?"

Jennifer nodded. She laid back on the exam table, and pulled her gown up to show it to her.

"Who was your doctor?"

"Dr. Mathis at Cedars".

"Yes, I know her. She's a very good physician".

She gently pulled the bandage off Jennifer's incision and shined a light on it.

"Everything looks fine, nothing ruptured as far as stitches or the seam of the incision. It's still pretty bruised, and because you were kicked, it will probably be bruised a little longer".

Jennifer nodded.

"How is your bleeding?"

"Slowing down, thankfully. Hopefully, it will end soon".

"Typically, it takes the same amount of time for your stitches to heal as it does for you to heal on the inside. So, judging by how your stitches look, I would say you have about 5 more days to go".

She redressed Jennifer's incision and then helped her sit up.

"How are things between the two of you?"

Jennifer let Jonathan go first.

"Fine, I think. We are just coming to terms with it".

"I agree with that. I'm probably having a harder time than he is".

"Well, I'm sure you have heard this before, but it's important that you process the emotions, and work through them, as that will be beneficial to your healing".

They both nodded.

She turned back to Jennifer.

"Do you need any pain pills or anything?"

"I think I'm ok. I haven't been taking any of them this week".

"That's wonderful. Well, it was so nice to meet you, and I hope to see you both soon".

"Thank you so much".

"Thank you, Susan. I'll go settle up while you get dressed, darling".

"No need Jonathan. This one's on the house".

"Thanks again".

She left the room and Jonathan helped Jennifer off the table.

She got dressed again, and they headed out.

As they walked to the car, hand in hand, she turned to him.

"Can we go somewhere for a little while before we go back to the hotel?"


	46. Chapter 46

"We can do whatever you want".

She told him where to go, and he drove her there, not questioning anything at all.

They walked through the sand and sat down, on the edge of the shore, together.

"It's peaceful out here".

"Yeah, I love the beach. Back in New York, I would go to the beach whenever I could, just to think or clear my head."

He moved to sit behind her, so that she could lean back against him.

"Jonathan, I feel like all I'm doing is causing problems."

"What are you talking about? You aren't causing any problems at all, not one bit".

"Think back, did your ex-girlfriends make you have to go into protective custody after the first date? Or have people put a GPS on your car to get to them to try and kill them? Because of me, your first house experience was negative. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I don't know how to fix it".

"It's not your problem to fix, darling. It's not your fault that these things happened. Nobody is blaming you".

She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees.

"Jennifer, I love you. You know that. And I've been nothing but honest with you. Believe me when I say that none of this is your fault."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I don't see these things as problems, babe. I see them as adventures."

"Adventures?"

"Yeah. You and me, we aren't going to have a boring life. We are going to have a very adventurous life, and we are never going to stop being adventurous".

"Nobody else has made it this far before".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I dated Andy, we lasted 3 months. When I dated Elliott, we lasted 4. You and I have been together almost 7 months, minus the weeks we weren't speaking, and that's the longest relationship I've ever had. I keep thinking you are going to get sick of me".

"I could never do that. You are the longest relationship I've ever been in too, you know".

She leaned back against his shoulder.

He found her hands and laced his fingers through hers.

"You know, we could do something totally wild and crazy".

"What?"

"We could throw caution to the wind, and we could decide to trust each other and just take this relationship day by day".

She blushed a little and smiled at him.

"I think I could handle that".

She stared at the waves a little longer and then finally turned to him.

"We should be having baby showers and filling a nursery, and I should be picking out maternity clothes".

"I know. And I hate that we aren't. I feel so horrible for putting you in that position".

"It's not your fault, Jonathan. You and I both thought that I couldn't get pregnant. It's Elliott's fault for causing me to have endometriosis in the first place".

"He has ownership, but I'm not blameless. I should have put your needs ahead of mine, and I didn't that night."

"I didn't exactly fight you, either. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me, Jonathan."

"Do you know when it happened?"

"I have an idea. I looked at a calendar yesterday while you were at the office. I am almost positive that it occurred when Wesley proposed to Melanie in Denver".

"Oh, yeah. That was a very memorable night".

"I kind of wish we could go back to that".

"You do?"

"Yeah. More than anything, I want for us to be normal. A normal couple, with a normal relationship, like everyone else."

"I want that too."

He kissed her cheek.

"I feel so lost. Do you feel lost?"

"Not really. I feel like a part of me is missing though, almost like I'm waiting for something that's never going to come".

"I thought I had it all figured out. Be a writer, get married, have kids, get a dog. And instead, it's been be a writer, have disastrous relationships, find out you can't have kids, finally meet an amazing person, no dog. I don't know what to do with that".

"Well, for me it was build my company, get married, find my family, have my own family. And all I've done is build my company. I cannot find my family because the records are gone. I haven't ever felt like I wanted to have a family with anyone till I met you, so if we get to have a family one day, then great. If we turn out to be our own little family, that's fine too".

"I just hate that we never got to know her. We never got to tell her that we loved her and that she was beautiful".

"Babe, we can't bring Charlotte back. And let's say you had never met Elliott, he had never caused you to have endometriosis, or even that instead of having an ectopic pregnancy, you had a regular one, it still could have happened. We still could have lost her. Your experiences in life aren't the reason this happened. Besides, who says your body is the one that caused it to happen? Maybe it's me. Maybe my contribution to our baby caused the miscarriage. But just because it happened, that doesn't mean it will happen next time, if there is a next time. And we will always miss her, but we have to find the joy in the days we get, babe. We have to find a way to move forward and honor her."

She wiped her tears.

"How do we do that?"

"Well, is there a flower that you love, or an animal that makes you smile?"

"My favorite flower is ranunculus. The one that always makes me think of my mom is lily of the valley. As far as animals go, I love horses, obviously. But I love hummingbirds too".

"What do you think of when you think of your mom in heaven?"

"Before this, I always thought of her in a field of Lily in the Valley, smelling them. But now, I'm not sure. I would like to think that she is holding my baby since I can't. And if she is, that means that she is teaching her about hummingbirds, like she taught me, and she's singing her lullabies like she sang to me, and teaching her to speak French".

"Well, then maybe, every time we see a hummingbird, it's our daughter saying hi. And every time we see lily in the valley, it's your mom letting us know she's nearby".

She nodded. "I like that".

He kissed her cheek and held her for a few minutes.

"I think I've made a decision, Jonathan. But you have input too".

"What is it?"

"I don't know that I am ever going to be ready to try again. I don't know that there will be an ideal time to do that, and I don't want to obsess over it. So, what if instead of planning for a child and trying to have a child, what if we take the opposite approach, and we don't try to prevent it? If it's meant to happen, it will. And if it's not, then you and I will be enough for each other".

"I like that."

She turned and kissed him.

"Ok, pity party over. I'm starved. What do you say we go grab dinner and then maybe we can watch a movie in bed?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea".

He got up and then helped her up, and pulled her into a loving embrace.

After several long, slow kisses, he hugged her and ran his hands up and down her back.

"No matter what curveballs this life gives us, I am always going to love you and I am always going to be in love with you. You aren't doing this alone, I'm not doing it alone, we are doing it together".

She pressed her forehead to his and nodded.

"I love you and I'm so glad you agreed to dance with me at Iris".

"I'm so glad you walked past my office that day".

"I'm so glad you didn't leave when the fog lifted at my dad's house".

"I'm so thankful your horrible boss gave you the job to cover the Hart Gala".

"I'm so glad that our daughter had your eyes".

"I'm so glad that she had your beautiful hair".

"I'm so glad I get to go home with you".

"I'm so glad I get to do this". He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her nice and slow, but with lots of passion.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too, babe".

They held hands as they walked back to the car, and then they drove to pick up dinner.

"What if, I drop you off at the hotel, and you can get comfortable or take a bubble bath if you want to, and I will go pick up dinner and bring it back to the room?"

"I think that's a lovely idea".

He pulled up to the hotel, and parked and walked her to the room.

Once he knew she was inside safely, he went and picked up their surprise dinner and then came back.

She had just gotten out of the tub and put on her pajamas when he came in.

She had ordered them a beverage cart from room service.

She started clearing off the table, and he set their dinner down.

"what did you get us?"

"A bucket just the way you like it from the Fisherman's Reef".

"Really?" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, really".

She leaned up and kissed him. As they were kissing, there was a knock at the door.

"This better be good".

"Sorry, honey. I ordered us a beverage cart".

She went and opened the door, and let them bring the cart in.

After a nice dinner, they curled up in the bed and he found them a movie.

She was asleep on his shoulder about an hour later.

He snuggled her a little tighter, and kissed her forehead.

"I love nights like this with you, angel".

***Two weeks later***

Things were finally back to normal for Jennifer. She was all healed physically from the miscarriage and surgery. Mentally, she was closer to getting back to her normal self each day. She would never be 100% again, but she was no longer sad all the time like she had been. She and Jonathan were loving life, and loving being together.

She was waiting for him at the hotel. He was supposed to be taking her on an outing. She had put on her fanciest dress, a new one she had bought the day before. It was a black sweetheart satin sheath gown, with a beaded halter neckline. It hugged all of her curves just perfectly. She paired it with black and silver strappy heels.

There was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it.

Max stood there, in a suit.

"Hi. I am your escort for the evening".

"Max! I'm so glad you're back!"

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Miss Edwards."

He held out his arm, and she took it and allowed him to escort her to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Miss Edwards".

She enjoyed the view as they rode along. Pretty soon, she realized they were at the airport.

He pulled up next to Jonathan's plane.

"Ok, Miss Edwards, this is it. See you when you two get back".

"Thank you, Max". She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Jonathan opened her door and took her hand.

He led her up the stairs of the plane.

She took her coat off, and he saw her dress for the first time.

"Have mercy".

He came to her and took her hands and brought them to his lips.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, darling."

"Thank you".

He leaned forward and kissed her a few times.

They settled into their seats and got buckled up.

After they had leveled off, he unbuckled and went and got them some champagne.

"If you still don't like this, I have water too".

"I'll try it".

He poured her a glass.

"Honey, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise".

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

She managed to tolerate the champagne.

After a few sips of champagne, he set his glass down and went and got them some appetizers.

He brought them back to the table.

"Are we spending the night anywhere? Because I didn't bring clothes".

"Yes, you did. Sort of. I packed you a suitcase yesterday and brought it. And yes, we are spending the night somewhere".

They drank champagne and ate their appetizers till Jack told them it was almost time to land.

After they landed, he helped her down the stairs, and then they got into the Aston Martin that he had rented for them. Their luggage was loaded into the trunk.

He slipped a blindfold onto her, and made sure she couldn't see anything.

He drove her to his predetermined location and parked.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and then you can take the blindfold off."

He got everything set up, and then came back to the car and picked her up. He carried her a few feet, and set her down ahead of him. After getting himself so that he was next to her, he took both of her hands and leaned forward and kissed her.

After a few minutes, she heard this loud noise and then she felt them going up, like they were in an elevator.

He took her blindfold off, and she realized they were in a hot air balloon.

"Honey, this is amazing! I've always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride". She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What made you think of this?"

"Jennifer, the first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted to talk to you. And the first time I talked to you, I knew I wanted to get to know you. And when I got to know you, I knew I wanted to have a future with you. And now that we are in the future, I don't ever want what we have to end. And it's so much more than I ever could have imagined, babe. I love waking up with you, and I love going to bed with you at night, and sharing meals with you, and putting together surprises for you. I love how we take care of each other, and how we do little things for each other that we know the other one likes. I love that you get jealous over me, and that you get so excited to see me when I come home. We aren't guaranteed life, though. We don't know how long we will have on earth, and while I can't tell you how long I'll be here, I can tell you that I want you by my side for every bit of what's remaining."

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You have given me so much, and there two things you have given me that I will always treasure. One is your heart, I know how hard it was for you to let someone in, and you let me in. And the other was Charlotte. You gave me the gift of a child, even though she isn't here with us, she's still part of us. You are the absolute best thing to ever happen to me. I am so in love with you, and I fall more in love with you each day".

He dropped to one knee, and took her hand.

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you marry me?"


	47. Chapter 47

She nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. Yes, a thousand times yes".

He slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her for several minutes.

She couldn't really see it since they were outside and there wasn't a lot of light, but he had bought her a 4 carat Ascher cut tulip diamond ring on a platinum band. He just knew she was going to love it.

He picked her up and swung her around, and then remembered that she had surgery two weeks ago and gently set her down.

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok. I'm fine".

She put her hands on his chest.

"Where are we?"

"We flew to Denver, and we are flying over the city. We should be able to see where we stayed in just a little bit".

They looked over the side of the gondola, and he pointed off into the distance.

"Do you see all those lights down there, and how it's like white-white-white-white-blue, and then it's white all way across after the blue?"

"Yeah".

"Ok. So, those are houses, and the blue one is where we were the Keaton's".

"That's so romantic". She kissed him a few times.

"I flew here yesterday, and changed that light to blue, and then flew back to LA. And then I planned all of this today while you were in the hotel".

"Thank you for doing all of this for me. I've never felt so special".

"Jennifer, I promise to always tell you or show you how much you mean to me because I think you are extra special".

She hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"You really got me. I didn't see this coming at all. Not any of it".

"It's not over yet. There's more to come, actually".

He leaned down and got a bottle of champagne and opened it, and they drank champagne as they finished their hot air balloon ride. They landed back in the same field they took off from, and he picked her up and set her down outside the basket.

He took her hand and led her to the car. After she was all settled, he packed up the champagne and paid the guy who piloted the balloon for them and then joined her in the car. He drove them down off the overlook pass towards the city.

"Honey, can we go to the overlook in the daytime tomorrow? I want to take some pictures".

"Certainly".

He drove them towards downtown Denver, and pulled them up to their hotel.

She looked at it, and then looked at him, shocked.

"Really?"

"Really".

He walked her in to the lobby of the Ritz Carlton where they had stayed before, and they checked into their room.

"All of the arrangements that you asked for are complete, Mr. Hart. Enjoy your stay".

"Thank you".

They held hands as they walked to the elevator, and he pulled the luggage cart behind them.

They got in the elevator and she turned to him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She put her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her and she caught a glimpse of her ring.

"Jonathan! Oh, my goodness, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen! I love it, thank you!"

"You deserve the best, babe. Nothing but the best for you".

He kissed her forehead.

They got to their floor and walked to their room, and he opened the door.

The room was filled with dozens of bouquets of Ranunculus, in all different colors. There was soft music playing, champagne chilling, and a large package gift wrapped waiting on the bed.

"Honey, what is all-"

"Come on, let's see".

She walked around smelling the flowers, and then went back to the bed. He handed her the gift box and she opened it to find a lovely black lace nightgown with small pink bows, and matching black lace underwear.

"I love this. Can you unzip me, please?"

He kissed her neck while he unzipped her, and then she went to the bathroom to put it on.

She came out to find that he had poured them some champagne, and that he had changed also into new pajama pants.

He handed her a glass, and then held up his.

"To the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, who's going to be my wife".

"To the most wonderful man I've ever known, I can't wait for you to be my husband".

They clinked glasses and shared a few kisses and then took a sip.

"Honey, what time is it?"

"8:30 Denver time, so 7:30 California time".

"I want to call my dad, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

She went and sat on the bed and picked up the phone.

Before dialing, she turned back to Jonathan.

"Did you ask my dad for permission to marry me?"

"He gave me his blessing at Christmas and told me that as long as I made you happy, he was happy".

"Good enough for me".

"Did you want me to ask him?"

"He loves you, that's all that matters".

She dialed the number to her dad's house, and Walter picked up.

"Hi Walter, is my dad around?"

"Hello Miss Jennifer, he sure is".

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa! Are you busy?"

"Not at all. Just having a nightcap with Walter".

"Well, I was calling to tell you that Jonathan asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes".

"That is wonderful news! I am so happy for you two. Tell him welcome to the family".

She turned to Jonathan.

"He's thrilled, he says welcome to the family".

"Jennifer, is there any way you two can come for a visit soon?"

"We will be sure and schedule one as soon as we can".

"Glad to hear it. Well, I won't keep you, I'm sure you two have some celebrating to do. We can talk another time".

"Ok Pa. Talk to you soon. We love you".

She hung up the phone and picked up her champagne glass again.

"He is very excited. You are the first guy I brought home that he liked".

"Really?"  
"Yeah. He and Andy didn't really have the same interests. And he told Elliott at dinner the first night of our visit that he was nothing more than a putz".

Jonathan chuckled. "He sure has his opinions".

"That he does".

She put her champagne glass on the nightstand.

"Ok, honey. Put your head in my lap".

Jonathan got the biggest grin on his face, because he knew what that meant.

As soon as he laid down, she started scratching his back for him, and eventually scratched his head as well.

"That feels so good".

"You deserve it for being so wonderful".

After about 30 minutes, she patted his shoulders.

"Ok, my turn".

They switched places and he massaged her back for her and got her totally relaxed.

After her massage was over, she sat up and climbed under the covers and snuggled up to him.

"Honey, we never found out about the house".

"We will soon, I promise".

She laid there with her head on his chest, while she stared at her ring.

"I love how it sparkles in the light, and glimmers."

"Just like your eyes".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They shared several long, slow kisses, as he pulled the sheet up around them.

He reached up and turned out the light and then returned his focus to Jennifer.

He wound his fingers through her hair as he pulled her head closer to his and his lips overtook hers. They laid there kissing for several minutes.

Jennifer finally broke the kiss, and started kissing his chest.

"Honey…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

He kissed her a few times and then rolled her to her back.

He pushed the nightgown off her shoulders and gently grabbed her breasts.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No".

He lightly sucked on one of her nipples, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

He looked up at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Jonathan, I'm not going to break. I'm not fragile, it's fine. I'm fine. You're doing all the right things".

He leaned up and kissed her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed some kisses along her neck.

She reached down and grabbed him.

"Honey…."

"In a minute, babe".

She kissed him and nibbled on his lower lip some, and then started scratching his back.

He nuzzled her neck as he moved his kisses lower to her chest.

"You are so gorgeous".

"I need you, Jonathan".

He quickly joined their bodies together, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She framed his face with her hands as he propelled his hips towards hers over and over.

It didn't take long for them to both go over the edge together.

They shared some kisses as they calmed down. He kissed his way to her belly button.

In an impulsive moment, he moved over and kissed the scar of her incision a few times.

"What are you doing? Stop, stop".

She pushed him off her, and gave him a look of disgust as she grabbed her robe and ran to the bathroom.

He got up and put on his robe and followed her, and found her brushing her hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I didn't mean to upset you".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"I promise I didn't mean to upset you. How can I fix this?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it".

She pushed past him and went and got in the bed.

He came back to bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you. Goodnight".

He took his arms off her waist and rolled away from her, and went to sleep.

She laid there, heartbroken.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up first, and ordered them breakfast.

He was sitting on the couch reading the paper when she woke up and came out of the bedroom.

"Morning".

"Morning".

She poured herself some coffee and then took it back to the bedroom with her. She wanted to talk to him, but she was hurt and didn't want to cry. She didn't think they could talk about it without her crying, so she felt it was best to just not talk about it.

She took a quick shower and then got dressed and came out and sat in one of the armchairs opposite him.

He got up and went and showered now that she was out of the bedroom, and came out dressed.

"If you're ready, we can go now".

"Fine".

She got up and packed her bag and then took it to the door and waited for him.

He came with his bag and loaded the luggage cart. They headed to the elevator and she purposely walked several paces ahead of him.

She sat down in a chair in the lobby while he checked them out of their room and then they walked to the car.

They had a silent ride up to the overlook, and he parked the car.

"Take as long as you want to".

She got out and went to take pictures of the view.

As she was taking the last picture, she noticed something over in the bushes. She crept closer to it, and picked up a stick to move something out of the way.

It was an entire vine of lily of the valley.

She teared up and took a few pictures, and then as she turned to go back to the road, she kicked something with her foot. She looked down to see what it was, and had to move some weeds out of the way.

It was a plaque, and it said "Charlotte's Pass, Colorado".

She sat there and cried for several moments and took a few pics of it.

She didn't hear him approach her, she didn't know he was behind her till she felt his arms around her.

She felt him pick her up.

"Come on, we should go".

"No, leave me be, please".

"Jennifer-"

She glared at him and then finally walked to the car.

They drove down the mountain towards the airport, and he pulled over next to his plane.

She boarded the plane ahead of him and was buckled up when he got on the plane.

After they had leveled off, he moved over closer to her.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Depends on the topic. I don't want to argue".

"Why are we fighting?"

"You know why".

"Humor me".

"What you did was incredibly insensitive. And then, you basically proved to me that my biggest fear is a reality. I wouldn't exactly say that we are fighting, as much as we just haven't been speaking".

"By 'what you did', you are referring to me kissing your incision?"

"Yes".

"How is that insensitive?"

Her eyes were blazing.

"How is it not?" She was raising her voice and glaring at him.

He put his hand on hers.  
"I don't want to scream with you. I want to talk with you".

"You don't get it, Jonathan. You keep saying "We lost the baby, we-this, and we-that. But you didn't bear the brunt of it. You aren't the one that has to see that scar every time you look in the mirror. You aren't the one that has to relive the pain and remember what that felt like. You aren't the one with the incision, because it didn't happen to you. It happened to me. And for you to kiss my incision, in a moment just after I had finally gotten to a place where I didn't think about it every 3 seconds, was cruel. And then you rolled away from me, which proved that you are disgusted by the scar and by me. So yeah, we aren't speaking, and you are lucky I'm not shouting at the top of my lungs".

"Ok first of all, I apologized to you last night. So, you can't say that I didn't. I wasn't trying to be insensitive. Just the opposite in fact. I love every inch of you, regardless of what it looks like, and that includes the scar. And you're right, I didn't go through the physical pain that you did, but that doesn't mean that I didn't go through emotional pain right along with you. She was my child too, Jennifer".

"I am very well aware of that. But the fact remains that I went to sleep pregnant, and I woke up to find out that my baby was gone".

"Ok, so why do you keep saying that you are the only one who is going through this? You aren't going through it alone".

"I feel like I am".

"You aren't. I think about her every second of the day. I hate that we lost her just as much as you do."

Jennifer was growing frustrated.

"Jonathan, I can't do this anymore".


	48. Chapter 48

"Can't do what?"

"This. This reliving of what happened. It isn't going to change anything, and it's not going to bring her back. You said so yourself at the beach that nothing would bring her back, and it's as if you have moved on and just left me behind to be the only one remembering her. Bringing it all up again isn't going to help me feel better".

"Nobody has left you behind. But we have to find a happy medium. We have to remember her but we have to be happy too".

"Yeah, well, since you are disgusted by my scar from the incision where we lost her, I don't see that happening".

"I am not disgusted by anything about you, honest. If I was, do you think I would have asked you to marry me?"

"You rolled away from me, after you asked me to marry you, and after I said yes".

"Because you were upset and I didn't want to make it worse".

"Look, this is precisely why I said I didn't want to talk about it. We aren't getting anywhere at all".

"I promise you, I wasn't trying to be insensitive, and I'm sorry you thought I was. I love you, babe, you know that. I would never hurt you, not for anything".

She nodded. "I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me".

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something else?"

She nodded.

"What upset you at the overlook?"

She sat up and dug out her camera.

"This".

She showed him the picture of the plaque that said Charlotte's Pass.

"And then I got out of the car and tried to tell you to come on. You're right, that was insensitive. I'm sorry".

"It's ok. I needed to get out of there, I just didn't want to, because I don't know when I'll go back. And in that one spot, there was lily of the valley and her name."

He didn't know what to say so he just held her and occasionally kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I ruined our engagement night by getting mad at you".

"You didn't ruin anything".

"I don't want to tell you that we can't talk about her. I don't think that's the right approach. But then when we do talk about her, or I see a reminder of her, it's like a knife to the stomach every single time. So, I'm not ok with always talking about her and I'm not ok with not talking about her ever because she deserves to be remembered".

"That's why I said we needed to find a balance."

"How do we do that?"

"We are going to have to enlist a professional for that".

She nodded.

She laced her fingers through his and sat there staring straight ahead.

She finally turned to him.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you do. How long do you want to wait?"

"I don't know. Whenever it comes together, I suppose. All I know is that I want us to get married in a unique place, not necessarily exotic, but just not a plain setting".

"Whatever you want, is what we will do".

She turned to him and smiled.

"I love you".

"There's that gorgeous smile. I've missed that".

She kissed him.

"Are things busy at the office right now?"

"Not terribly, why?"  
"Because, I was thinking we could take a trip somewhere, if you wanted".

"We can definitely do that".

She squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"You have done so much for me and planned so much for us. Let me plan this for us, ok?"

"Sure".

"So, just tell me how long you can get away from the office, and I'll go from there".

"I could do a Wednesday thru Sunday right now".

"Perfect".

She got up and went to the bathroom, and then decided to lay down.

"Are you feeling ok?"  
"I have a slight headache, that's all".

He went and laid down with her and rubbed her back for her till she fell asleep.

She was able to sleep for about an hour, and then Jonathan woke her up because they were about to land.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Good. Because we have an evening of surprises ahead of us".

"More surprises? You are something else".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He helped her get her stuff together, and they deplaned, and went to the car Max left for them.

He opened the door for her and after she got settled, he went and got in on his side.

"Ok darling, blindfold time".

He slipped a blindfold on her and then held her hand as he drove them towards the surprise.

She was trying to figure it out as they drove.

"So, I'm assuming we landed in Los Angeles. So, that means we could be going to dinner….or the opera…..or a game of some kind, or maybe a concert….Darling, squeeze my hand if I'm on the right track".

"No hints, babe."

"Can you tell me what time it is?"

"No, I'm sorry. That might give it away".

She kept thinking as they drove and then she felt the car slow down.

He parked, and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"No peeking".

He came around and helped her out of the car, and then led her to where he had planned for her to see the surprise.

"Ok, just a minute and it will be ready".

He walked away from her, and then walked back.

He took the blindfold off.

"Ok, open your eyes".

She looked around and saw that they were in a house. Some of the furniture she recognized from his house, and some looked like hers.

"Is this our house?"

He nodded.

He walked over and turned off the Christmas lights and turned on the real ones, and she realized they were standing in the Willow Pond house.

"How did you…?"

"I kept upping my offer till they accepted".

"But honey, you liked the other one better".

"I did. But Jennifer, I remember the day we came and looked at the houses, and the look on your face when you saw this house in no way compared to the look on your face when you saw the other house. You fell in love with this house, and I like it too, so I kept offering on this one".

"You did that for me?"

He nodded.

"I did it for us".

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"And the best part is….we can stay here tonight, because it's officially ours. All we have to do is go to Kelly's office tomorrow so you can sign the papers."

"That's all?"

"Well, that and finish the pool."

"Thank you".

They shared several sweet kisses, and then he led her to the kitchen.

He had hired a private chef to cook them dinner, which he had left for them on the stove. They were going to eat by candlelight, out on the patio.

He turned to her.

"So, I hired a moving company to unpack for us and to work with the decorator to arrange the house as best they could. They also brought everything from the hotel that was ours, so it's all upstairs. If you want, we can put on our pajamas and then eat".

"Oh, perfect idea".

He held her hand as they walked upstairs and discovered where their clothes were. They both changed into some pajamas and then went back downstairs.

"Is Max here?"

"He went to Santa Clarita for the races. He'll be back in a couple days".

They took everything to the patio table and he opened them a bottle of wine.

"Looks like the chef made us steak, lobster and shrimp skewers with basmati rice, and a marinated chopped salad".

"Smells amazing".

They had a very romantic dinner and then did the dishes together. Just like always, he washed and she dried. They chose together where to put things away.

After they were finished, he took her hand and led her to the living room.

He put the blindfold back on her.

"Time for the next surprise".

He picked her up and carried her all around the house before finally bringing her back to the same place and then leading her into the office.

He turned on the office light, and then he took the blindfold off.

She looked around in amazement.

"So, I contacted someone at the LA Times, and asked them what they would need to fully work from their home if they wanted to. And, well, all of what they said is here. Everything is top of the line. I even put you in a separate phone line in case you needed it. You have a computer, printer, word processing machine, and typewriter. This whole office is all yours".

She had tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, isn't this what you would need?"

"It's perfect. Nobody else has ever done anything like this for me, honey. Any of it. I mean, you took me on a hot air balloon ride to propose to me, and you bought a house for us just because I love it, and you furnished an office for me so that I can work from home, and the truth is, I don't deserve any of it. I'm so blessed to have you".

She leaned forward and kissed him and then hugged him for a long time.

"So, the decorator is coming tomorrow, and she wants to do a walk-through with you room by room, so that you can decide if something needs to be moved or changed or whatever you want".

She nodded.

"And now it's time for the last surprise".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and out the side door.

"Close your eyes".

She did, and he led her around to the carport.

After he had her in the perfect position, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Open your eyes".

She opened her eyes to find a gorgeous cranberry red BMW convertible with a big bow on it.

"For me?"

He nodded.

"Max is going to take you to the DMV when he gets home, so that you can get your license switched over. And then once we are married, your license plate can say 'Mrs. H.' if you want it to".

"Thank you, Mr. H."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are going to make me spoiled, Mr. H."

"My pleasure".

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs, babe".

He carried her up the stairs and gently laid her down on the bed.

She looked around the room.

"No skylight. That's good".

"The roof also passed inspection by two different inspectors".

"Wonderful. Maybe, just maybe, we have put all of that past us".

He laid down next to her.

"Thank goodness you didn't run screaming for the hills when the roof collapsed".

"It never crossed my mind. Although I was thinking about taking you to a hospital".

He moved to lay down beside her and she nestled herself onto his shoulder.

"Honey, we need to go visit my father and talk to him about the wedding".

"We can definitely do that".

She started kissing his neck.

"And then we have to take that trip that I'm going to plan".

"We can definitely do that too".

She moved her kisses to his chest and started playing with his chest hair while she was kissing him.

"And we should probably christen this bed here in our new house".

"No, we can't do that".

She looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Just seeing if you are paying attention".

He rolled her onto her back, and swung a leg over top of hers.

She played with his hair a minute while he stared into her eyes.

"I adore you".

He kissed her tenderly, and then ran his hands up under her pajama shirt.

She started unbuttoning his pajama top and shrugged it off his shoulders.

He got her pajama top unbuttoned and focused his attention on her breasts.

After a few minutes he moved back up to her neck, and kissed her in that one spot near her ear that he knew she loved.

He peeled her pink lace panties off her and she started pushing his pajama pants down his legs. He finished taking them off and then returned to focusing on her.

He held her tight as he kissed her with fervid passion, and she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

She framed his face with her hands as they kissed, and he used his knee to separate her legs.

She threw one of her legs over his hip, as he roughly joined their bodies together. He wound her hair through his fingers as he thrust in and out of her.

"Jona….than….."

"Ok, baby".

He quickly led them to mutual release, and then satisfied her again.

They laid there cuddling afterwards, his head on her chest.

She scratched his back and kissed his forehead.

"Honey, can you grab the covers?"

"Certainly".

He pulled the covers up over them, and they snuggled up and fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up before Jennifer, and quietly slipped out of the bed. She woke up as he was coming back in the room with breakfast in bed for them.

"Morning".

"Morning. Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful. I made us waffles and bacon and sliced fruit, and coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice".

"You're the best".

She leaned over and kissed him and then they started eating.

"Honey, are you going to the office today?"

"Just for a little bit. Decorator is coming at 10, and then I will be home by 3 so that we can go to Kelly's office so you can sign the papers".

"Perfect".

After they were finished with breakfast, he got in the shower and she took one right after him.

She walked him to the door, and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, have a great day".

"Love you more, honey. See you this afternoon".

She went to the office and got it set up like she wanted it.

Before she knew it, the decorator was there.

It took them a few hours, but they got most of the house the way she wanted it. She only changed a few things and she ordered some curtains for each of their rooms.

After the decorator left, she started planning the trip she and Jonathan were going to take.

She selected the dates for the trip, and booked it.

She couldn't wait to tell him where they were going.

He got home at 3, and they headed to Kelly's office to sign the papers.

After that was done, they came back to the house, and she made them both a cocktail.

"I planned our trip today, honey".

"Where are we going?"

"Uh uh, it's a surprise."

"When do we leave?"

"In a week".

"Great. I bought you something today".


	49. Chapter 49

"You did? What did you buy me?"

"Well, I remembered that you loved this at your dad's house. And now that we have our own house, we can have one too".

"A horse?"

"No, not a horse".

"I have no idea".

"It goes on the porch".

"The porch. It goes on the porch…..". She suddenly turned to him and smiled.

"You got us a porch swing?"

He nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"It will be delivered tomorrow, and we can put it wherever you want".

She rested her head on his shoulder while they drank their cocktails.

"How were things at the office today?"

"Fine. How did it go with the decorator?"

"Great, actually. I only made a few changes."

"Like what?"

"Like I swapped our nightstands in our bedroom with the ones from the guest room because I figured we both needed the drawer space. And I moved my clothes to the closet next to yours, and put our luggage in the closet I was using. And I rearranged my office a little. That's all".

"Sounds wonderful".

She put her hand on his chest.

"What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Want to take a drive up the coast in your new car and see what we find?"

"Sure".

She went and changed into destructed skinny jeans, wedges, and a cold-shoulder top and was ready to go.

He tossed her the keys and she drove them up the coast, until they found a little hole in the wall restaurant named Fuego Taco Company.

She pulled them in and parked, and they went inside.

They stuffed themselves with tacos and Mexican rice and danced for hours to the live music.

She was a little tipsy from the margaritas, so he drove them home.

On the way home, she saw something on her side of the road.

"Honey, can you pull over? I want to check that out".

He pulled the car over and they walked back to see what it was.

It was a gorgeous open-air church with a gorgeous view of the ocean. She counted the rows and realized it would hold about 300 people, and because it was open air, they could add chairs to the sides if needed.

"Honey, it's perfect!"

"What is?"

"This, this place! This is it. I want to get married here".

"Jennifer, it's dark. We have no clue what this looks like in the day time".

"So, we'll come back tomorrow and see it in the daylight. Promise me we can add it to the list".

"We can add it to the list".

"Thank you!"

She was jumping up and down. She jumped up to kiss him.

She turned and leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her chest, and she grabbed his arm with hers.

"See honey, if we have a daytime wedding, we can do a flower arch and maybe hang some flower vines in the windows. And if we have a nighttime wedding, we could wrap lights around the structures and maybe some tulle…."

She was rambling on and on, and he just listened to her do it.

They walked back to the car, and he promised to have one of his employees figure out who to contact about it and they would go from there.

As they climbed into bed that night, she realized that for the first time in a very, very long time, she was truly happy.

***A week later***

Jennifer was at home, waiting on Jonathan to get home from the office. They were flying to her dad's house that night, and staying for a long weekend.

He got home at 11:45, and they headed to the airport.

They were on the plane, relaxing in the reclining seats when she turned to him.

"Honey, we are going to have to abstain this weekend".

"The whole time? We can't sneak away somewhere and…"

"Nope. My dad will flip out. He loves you, but trust me, it would be bad".

"After he goes to bed, we could go to the tv room…."

She shook her head.

"Walter's room is just down the hall".

She laced her fingers through his.

"I want to just as much as you want to, but trust me, we don't want to piss off my father."

"It's ok, I understand".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and eventually nodded off.

He woke her up just before they landed.

About 45 minutes later, they were pulling up to her dad's house.

Walter came out to help them with their bags.

"Miss Jennifer! So glad to see you".

"Hi Walter! You look great".

Jennifer and Jonathan walked into the house hand in hand, and found Stephen sitting in the living room.

"Jennifer, sweetheart!"

"Hi Pa!"

She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I've missed you".

"Jonathan my boy, always good to see you".

They shook hands and then Jennifer and Jonathan sat down on the couch.

"So, any wedding plans yet?"

"Well, I found this adorable little outdoor open-air chapel, in Los Angeles that I want us to get married in. But aside from that, nothing else has been planned".

"Well, I found out today that I will be out of the country until September, starting next month. I will be in London, and France, and possibly Italy".

"Well, then I guess we can have a September wedding".

She looked at Jonathan and he nodded.

"Fine with me".

Stephen got up and went to the desk, and came back with a box.

"Sweetheart, when your mother passed away, she left this box for you. It has some things she wanted you to have for your wedding".

He handed it to Jennifer.

She cautiously opened it and found a pair of diamond drop earrings, a linen hankie, and a bank book.

She handed the bank book to Jonathan, and held up the diamond earrings.

"These are beautiful".

"They were your grandmother's. Your mom wore them on our wedding day as did her mother before her".

"Well, I am happy to carry on the tradition".

"The bank book was money that she set aside before we married, and then after we had you, she wanted it to be added to your wedding fund. Let me give you the rest of your wedding fund".

He got up and went to the desk and got another bank book and brought it to her.

She opened it and raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever you don't spend of the wedding fund is yours to keep".

She showed Jonathan the amount.

"How much is in the other one?"

"Well darling, she put a substantial amount in an account that was gaining 20% annual interest. That was over 30 years ago. If the account is still earning 20% interest, there's enough in this account alone to pay off the national debt".

She chuckled.

"You can't be serious".

"Stephen, do you have a calculator?"  
Stephen walked over to the desk and got one and handed it to him.

"Your mom deposited an initial investment of $45,000. It get's 20% interest per year, so that's around $9000 in just interest. So, right off the bat we are starting with $54,000. Multiply that by 30 years, and you have $1.6 million dollars and some change".

"So, we could have as lavish a wedding we want, or we could have a simple wedding and a lavish honeymoon. Or we could have a somewhat lavish wedding, and a somewhat lavish honeymoon".

"Jennifer, I can more than makeup the difference. We can literally have whatever type of wedding and honeymoon you want".

Walter came and told them that dinner would be ready in an hour.

"Splendid. I guess we should get ready".

They all stood up, and walked over to the foyer to get their bags.

"Jennifer, you and Jonathan can take your room. The guest room isn't available this visit".

"Really?"

"Yeah, the roof is leaking in there. Plus, you two are engaged to be married, so you can stay together in your room".

"Ok".

Jennifer had a very skeptical look on her face.

They walked upstairs and went into her room, and put their bags down.

He shut the door behind them.

"I don't know what to think. Part of me is wondering if he hit his head".

"Babe, I think he realizes that you are a grown woman, and he probably realizes that we have already slept together at least once, and I mean, we are engaged to be married. Trying to keep us apart wouldn't be pleasant for any of us".

"That can't be it, though. You remember what he was like when we came home at Christmas. He wanted us to be together but he also told us no hankie pankie".

"Yeah, but babe, we weren't engaged then. I mean, if we were married, he would expect us to knock boots, would he not?"

"I guess you're right. I just never thought he would allow us to stay together. I don't buy that roof leaking bit for one second though".

"You don't?"

"No. Above the guest room is the attic, and there's a crawlspace above that. So, if the roof is leaking, it would have to leak through two floors before it got through the ceiling in that room".

"How do you know that there's a crawl space up there?"

"I used to hide up there when I was a kid".

"Jennifer, do you know how dangerous that was? Crawlspaces aren't meant to hold the weight of a person for a long-extended time".

"You sound just like my father".

"Yeah, well, he was trying to protect you, and if something bad had happened to you, we might have never met".

"You could be engaged to Lindsay".

"Bite your tongue".

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"We better start getting ready".

She opened her suitcase and unzipped the garment bag.

She held up two dresses.

"Which one, honey?"

"You look gorgeous in everything."

"Thank you. Which one?"

"Whichever you pick is going to be fine".

"Jonathan! Lavender or green?"

"Green".

"Thank you".

She quickly undressed and slipped on some black lace panties and a black lace strapless bra, before putting her dress on. It was a simple bright green dress, v-neck with green lace cap sleeves, and a white lace trim.

She paired the dress with black heels, and then stepped over to her vanity to freshen up her makeup.

After Jonathan was dressed, they walked downstairs.

Walter had made them some of Jennifer's favorites- Maryland Crab Cakes, tomato, cucumber and avocado salad, and steamed artichokes with lemon dipping sauce.

"Looks great, Walter".

"Thank you, Walter".

Jennifer turned towards Jonathan.

"Do you like Crab cakes, honey?"

"Yes, actually. Max has one of the best recipes around for crab cakes".

"As does Walter".

They told her father all about the proposal, and the new house.

"And he set me up a home office, so that I can work from home and do freelance".

"Well, that's wonderful, sweetheart."

After dinner, they moved to the living room and had a Brandy by the fireplace.

Jennifer looked through some wedding magazines she had brought with her, while Stephen and Jonathan talked conspiracy theories. She marked a few things she wanted, and made a few lists. By the time they were done talking about conspiracy theories, she pretty much had the wedding planned, she just didn't have any idea of what to do first.

"Well, I think I am going to head to bed. I will see you two in the morning".

"Good night, Pa".

"Good night Stephen".

Jennifer put her magazines on the table in front of her and turned to Jonathan.

"Honey, what did you find out about the church we found on the beach?"  
"He's supposed to get back to me later this week".

"Great. As soon as we find out if we can use the church, then we need to set a date".

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Babe, did you happen to bring that black lace nightgown with you?"

"I might have".

"Want to put it on so we can snuggle by the fire?"

"Jonathan! Are you crazy? What if my dad comes out and catches us?"

"Does he ever come out after he's gone to bed?"

"I don't know. But I'm not taking any chances".

"You are so beautiful". He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you, but this isn't going to work".

He chuckled.

"Saw right through me, did you?"

"Crystal clear".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Want to go riding with me tomorrow? I can't wait to ride my new horse".

"Certainly".

He started nuzzling her neck.

"Speaking of riding…"

"Jonathan…this isn't the place for that".

"I can't help it… you have this effect on me".

"That's great, but this is still my father's living room, and unlike last time, he's right down the hall".

"That's the exciting part".

"You are so bad".

"And you love me anyway".

"That I do". She kissed him a few times.

She looked over and saw that the fire had died out.

She looked back at him.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"If you are".

She took his hand and they went upstairs.

After they were both changed for bed, she got out another quilt for the bed.

"Do you think one quilt will be enough?"

"For what?"

"To keep us warm".

"We can always use body heat".

"Jonathan, I'm being serious".

"Yes, one should be fine".

She folded it lengthwise and placed it along the foot of the bed.

They climbed into bed and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so thankful you and Pa get on so well".

"He's very intelligent and easy to talk to".

"So are you".

She started kissing his chest.

"I can't wait for our trip, just you and me and no interruptions".

"I can't wait to relax with you".

"Relaxation is definitely on the agenda".

"Glad to hear it. What else is on the agenda?"

"Whatever you want".

He rolled on top of her.

"What if I want some of this on the agenda?"

He captured her lips with his as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"If it's not on there, I'm not going".

She started scratching his back.

"Oh, that's definitely on the list".

She kissed him a few times.

"We have to be quiet, we don't want to wake up my father".

"Not a problem".

He planted a few kisses on her neck before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

He reached down and squeezed her breasts as he kissed her, causing her to moan softly.

He moved his kisses down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth as he squeezed the other.

She arched her back in pleasure and threw her arms around his neck.

She rolled them till he was on his back, and climbed on top of him.

She yanked his pajama pants down his legs and tossed them on the floor. He swiftly pulled the nightgown off her and over her head.

She lowered herself onto him, as he reached up and wound her hair through his fingers, pulling her closer so he could kiss her passionately.

She began to move her hips up and down, as he squeezed her butt, pulling her as close to him as possible.

She leaned down and sucked his nipple, as her long red hair fell across his chest.

"Oh yeah, baby….just like that", he whispered.

He matched the movement of his hips with hers, as he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"Faster baby".

"You feel so good".

"Oh god, I'm coming…..oh god, I'm coming".

"Come on darling".

He crushed his lips onto hers while he filled her, and drew her to him. She laid on his chest, in his arms, completely sated.

"You're amazing, babe".

"So are you".

She found his hand and laced her fingers through his and kissed his chest.

"I'm so glad your dad trusts us".

"Honey, I know that on the plane I said we would have to abstain. And I meant that. But you see, the truth is, you are just irresistible. And I think, maybe, I would have changed my mind".

"Oh, you think so?"

She nodded.

"So, all that talk on the plane was just…."

"I didn't think that my father would let us stay together. So, I had it in my mind that we might get to be together when we went riding. But, if he hadn't said we could stay together, and you had sneaked across the hall, I don't know that I would have said no".

"So, you find me irresistible?"

She nodded.

"Well, it just so happens that I find you irresistible as well. So, we are the perfect pair".

He kissed her passionately for several minutes before they fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up around 7, and got ready and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart. Morning Jonathan".

"Morning Pa".

"I take it you are going to ride your new horse this morning?"

"Yes. What did you name her?"

"Nothing. She's your horse, so you should be the one to decide her name. She's only been here about 4 weeks. The stable hands have been calling her Sassy, because of her attitude".

"Sassy would have definitely fit Sweet Sue".

Walter brought in breakfast for them then.

"Miss Jennifer, in honor of your visit home, I made my famous artichoke benedicts. Enjoy".

"Well, thank you, Walter. That's very kind of you".

She turned to Jonathan.

"You like artichokes, right?"

"Yes, very much so".

"Good, then we can start eating them more often".

After a nice breakfast, she and Jonathan headed to the stables.

She practically ran to the new horse, and started petting her.

"Darling, she's so beautiful!"

She was a light brown color, with a very light brown mane, and a prominent white stripe down her nose. Her tail was just a slight bit darker than her mane. Her eyes were a green color, and they seemed to sparkle when she looked at you.

Jennifer started feeding her carrots and apple slices, and brushing her and talking to her.

"You are such a gorgeous girl, you know that? So pretty".

Jennifer saddled her up and took her to the corral where she started her in a trot line. Jonathan hung back and watched.

After she got her broke in pretty well, she climbed up and rode her a little faster than a trot.

After about 20 minutes, she stopped in front of Jonathan.

"Want to ride with me?"

"Sure".

He climbed up and sat behind her on the saddle and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She told the stable hand they were going to go on a short ride and be back in a couple hours. He handed her a feed bag with snacks for the horse.

She turned back to Jonathan.

"This might be a little bumpy, I am going to try and increase her speed gradually. Just hang on".

"Got it".

They took off on a slow trot, and then gradually picked up speed. She took her down a couple trails to see how she would handle them, and she did fine. After about an hour, she stopped by the pond that she always stopped the horses at, and they dismounted.

She tied the horse to a tree with a long rope so that she could drink from a trough, and then she and Jonathan sat on a bench under a nearby tree.

"That was a fun ride".

"Yeah, she handled really well. You also handled it really well".

"So, how do you like her?"  
"She's quiet, reserved, but stable. She's a great horse. I think she trusts me, but I'm not positive yet. I can feel a stubborn streak in her, but I can't tell yet how stubborn she is. She takes to direction well for the most part. I know that we won't have the same relationship that Sweet Sue and I had, but that's only because I was living here then and riding her every single day. It might take some time for her to really trust me. I also need to figure out her name. I'm not sure I like Sassy".

"I do. It fits her. And it fits you, too".

"Jonathan! I am not Sassy".

"Darling, when you get fired up, you start at Sassy. You end up at Feisty".

"Ok, maybe you're right. I suppose she could be called Sassy Sue, in homage to her grandmother. Although, I kind of like Sassafras a little better."

"Sassafras is cute, I like that too".

They brainstormed a few more names, but Jennifer kept coming back to Sassafras.

"I need to get Pa's papers on her and see if she already has a name. If she doesn't, I think Sassafras is the winner".

They sat there a little longer, watching her graze and drink in the trough.

"Jonathan, I need to tell you something. I hope that you will be ok with it. I've given this a lot of thought, and I really think this is the best option."

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should tell my father about the baby. I mean, I know that he said we could stay together while we are here and he obviously knows that we are living together. But, I just think it's going to cause him pain, and I don't think we should tell him. I don't want to cause him pain, and I think he will be even more worried about me if we tell him, and trust me, we don't want him to worry about me, or you, or the both of us".

"If you think that's best".

"I do. It's not like I'm trying to forget her or say that she never existed, that's not it, I swear. It's just….at this point he's going to be upset that I didn't tell him sooner, and it's going to drag up all the Elliott stuff again, and Lord knows we don't want that".

"It's ok, babe. I completely understand".

She placed her hand on his.

"Thank you".

"I know that we had said we would go see a professional. Do you still think we need to?"

"Not at the moment. I think I just naturally found a balance".

"If you ever change your mind, I am more than happy and willing to go with you, whatever you need".

She kissed him.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a little bit.

"You know, growing up in the orphanage, this is what I dreamed of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I probably can't explain it right. But, when you live in that kind of environment, your mind just sometimes naturally tends to wonder about what kind of parents will eventually pick you. I used to dream that I could be a cowboy, and ride horses all over the place, mainly because I watched a lot of westerns."

"That's so cute. I never knew you liked westerns".

"I don't really, anymore. Every now and then I will watch one. But back then, it's all the nuns would let us watch. I used to dream I had a black stallion and I would name it Bandit, and we would be the best of friends".

"I like that name, Bandit".

She went over to the horse and fed her some carrots.

"Honey, you ready to head on?"

"Certainly".

He hopped up on the saddle and then helped her up. They got settled and slowly took off.

She took them down another trail, and back to an area where she hadn't taken Jonathan last time.

They came upon a nice shaded, garden-y area. Jennifer slowed the horse down.

"See that area over there? That's where Momma is buried".

"If you want to stop, I don't mind".

"No, it's ok".

She blew a kiss in the general direction, and then they kept on going.

The horse was doing great, and really handling the ride well.

"I'm so impressed by her calm demeanor".

"She's a great horse".

They rode back towards the house, taking another trail Jonathan hadn't seen.

"I'm going to see how fast she can handle. Hang on".

Jennifer kicked her heels several times, speeding up the horse. They were practically flying across the field, without a care in the world. That was Jennifer's favorite way to ride.

She slowed the horse down and then they trotted back to the stables.

"How about we go back to the house for some lunch, and then we can come back and go again?"

"That's a great idea".

He dismounted first, and then helped her dismount.

"Thank you, darling".

She handed the reigns to the stable hand, and asked him to brush her and let her run in the pen.

"We'll be back to take her back out in a little while."

She gave her a few kisses and a sugar cube, and then she and Jonathan headed back to the house hand in hand.

They came in the house and headed for the kitchen.

Pa and Walter were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

"How was your ride, sweetheart?"

"Fun. She's a wonderful horse. And by the way, do you have the papers on her?"

"Yes, they are in the study, on my desk".

"I'll be right back".

"Jonathan my boy, help yourself to whatever you want. Walter made up some sandwiches and lemonade".

"Thank you, sir".

Jennifer came back with the papers and sat down next to her dad.

"Ok, let's see here". She opened the file and read all through it.

"It appears as though the breeder gave her the name Lollipop. I was thinking more like Sassafras".

"I like Sassafras. It's bold, but not mean. I think it fits her very well. And besides, you had a horse when you were a baby named Lollipop".

"I did?"

"Yeah, it came here when you were about 8 months old. Your mom and I let you ride her for the first time when you were about 2. She didn't have the best temperament, and there was an incident one day that resulted in her having to be put down".

"What was the incident?"

"She kicked you in the back of the leg. For no apparent reason, really. She didn't have the best mindset. She spooked extremely easily, usually in an angry state. She was too unpredictable, and your mother told me that if you hadn't been holding her hand at the time, the kick would have sent you flying".

"So, why did she have to be put down?"

"No daughter of mine is going to be attacked by a horse that stays on this farm. If it attacks you, it goes away".

"Well, Sassafras seems to be a bit calmer than Sweet Sue. She's quiet, but she really opens up when we get her going. She loves carrots more than apples, just like Sweet Sue".

"How was she when you tended to her?"

"She was fine. She didn't seem to mind me touching her, and I brushed her coat, her mane and her tail. She didn't even flinch".

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. If you and Jonathan get a place to board horses, you can take her with you".

"Well, we have a house, but we don't have stables. And I'm not sure how I would feel about someone else taking care of her. I'll have to check that out more thoroughly".

She put the papers back in the file.

"Her official name is now Sassafras".

She leaned over and kissed her dad's cheek, and then went and made herself a plate.

Jonathan was standing by the counter.

"Did you get something, honey?"

"Not yet. I was waiting on you. I kind of made a turkey sandwich, but I was hoping you could add your magic".

"I would be delighted".

She fixed his sandwich really fast for him, and then made herself one, and they sat down to eat.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow. I'm so not ready for that".

"I know, your visits always seem too short. Maybe I can fly out west one of these days".

"We would love to have you, Pa. We have lots of room".

After they finished eating, they went back out to the stables, and found Sassafras in the pen.

Jennifer informed the stable hands that her name was now officially Sassafras, and that they were taking her out for another ride.

She turned to Jonathan.

"Honey do you want to ride with me, or do you want your own horse?"

"Miss Jennifer, the saddle that you were using on her lost it's buckle. I'm sorry, but there isn't another 2 person saddle available."

"Well, that settles that. Pick whatever horse you want".

Jonathan picked Cyclone, and got all saddled up.

They rode out in the same direction they had ridden that morning.

They got about ½ way to the first trail, when Jennifer stopped.

"Honey, she doesn't feel right. It's like she won't go when I tell her too, and she isn't remembering my commands as long as she was this morning. I think we need to take her back".

"Fine with me".

They headed back towards the stables. Jonathan went first and put his horse into the pen. He dismounted and tied his horse to the rail, like he had seen Jennifer do earlier with Sassafras.

Jennifer was slowly brining Sassafras back. She was barely willing to trot.

They finally got back to the pen, and she rode her in there, and handed the reigns to Jonathan so that he could tie her up while she dismounted.

Just as she handed the reigns to Jonathan, a large dark cloud covered the sun.

Cyclone started to get antsy.

The stable hand saw it coming, but couldn't get there in time.

Cyclone started to buck, which spooked Sassafras. Sassafras let out a loud neigh, and then reared back, causing Jennifer to fall off and land on the ground, in a heap.

The stable hand managed to get Cyclone away from the pen and off into the stable. Jonathan got Sassafras outside the pen and tied to the rail.

He went back inside and ran to Jennifer.

"Darling, can you hear me? Jennifer, can you hear me?"

He looked up to see the stable hand coming.

"Call an ambulance. And call the house and tell Stephen to come here".

"It's ok, Jennifer. I promise, you're going to be ok".

He held her hand and kissed it as she laid there, totally unconscious.


	51. Chapter 51

Jonathan stayed with Jennifer, talking to her, trying to get her to wake up.

Stephen came as soon as he got the phone call.

"What in the world happened?"

"My horse got too close to her horse, and she handed me the reins so she could dismount, and my horse spooked her horse and her horse reared up and bucked her off. She's breathing, and she has a pulse, but she's unconscious".

"Well, that's preposterous! My Jennifer certainly knows better than to be on a horse without having it under control! What horse was she on?"

"Sassafras. I was on Cyclone".

"Well, what caused it to spook?"

"I'm not sure. We were fine, he had shown no signs of anything amiss the whole time we were riding. And then it got cloudy, and a few seconds later, that's when Sassafras reared up and knocked her off. The stable hand called an ambulance".

They heard the sirens in the distance.

"Here it comes now".

Jonathan held her hand till the EMT's asked him to move out of the way.

He rode with her to the hospital in the ambulance, and Stephen followed right behind.

She was still unconscious when they got to the hospital, and he watched helplessly as they took her straight into an examination room.

Stephen came in and found him.

"Where did they take her?"

"Back behind those doors. She didn't wake up on the way here".

Just then, a nurse came and asked Jonathan to fill out paperwork for her.

He sat down and started to fill it out.

"Stephen, do you know her social security number?"

"You're engaged to my daughter and you don't know the personal details about her?"

"I asked her to marry me, I didn't quiz her on things like her social or her DNA makeup".

"Well, just how well do you know my daughter?"

"Well enough to know everything else on this form but that".

Stephen sighed and pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to Jonathan.

"It's the second one".

"Thank you".

Jonathan finished filling out the paperwork, and then took the clipboard to the nurse's station.

A doctor came out and asked him what happened.

"We were riding horses, and my horse got agitated and her horse got spooked, and it reared back and she fell off and hit her head".

"Ok. Do you know if she hit her head on anything other than the ground?"

"No, she didn't."

"Ok, I'm going to order some tests, like a Head CT and a Cat scan. We'll go from there, and if you wait here, we'll keep you updated".

"Thank you, doctor".

Jonathan went and sat back down again. Stephen did the same.

"Son, now that we have some time to talk, why don't you tell me the truth about what happened?"

"I did tell you the truth, sir. It happened just like I said it did".

"Nonsense. My Jennifer must not have told you, that from the time she was about 4 or 5, she was professionally trained in equestrian. She certainly knows better than to be sitting on a horse that she isn't holding the reins to. She also would never tie a horse to the inside of a pen right next to another one. That's why this doesn't fit, you see".

"Jennifer was just about to dismount. She handed me the reins so that I could tie her horse up while she dismounted. And I'm the one who tied them too close together, she didn't do any tying at all".

"Which horse hit her?"

"Cyclone got agitated when it got cloudy. He spooked Sassafras, and Sassafras neighed really loudly, then reared back, and that's when Jennifer fell off the back of the horse. Look, I feel totally responsible, and if I could go back and do it differently, I would. I didn't mean her any harm, I love your daughter with all my heart".

"Well, you did in fact harm her. And that's unfortunate. All the men that have come into her life have harmed her in some kind of way. I had high hopes for you son, that you would be the first one to not hurt her. You better hope and pray that she makes it through this".

He got up and went down the hall to the vending machine.

Jonathan put his head in his hands and sighed.

He and Stephen didn't speak the rest of the evening.

After about 4 hours, the doctor came out to speak to them again.

"Family of Jennifer Edwards".

"That's us. I'm her fiancé, and this is her father".

"How is my daughter doing?"

"She has a small skull fracture on her left side, right above the ear. It's not too deep, but it did cause some swelling. We have her on some medicines to help with that. For now, she is breathing on her own, and as long as she is able to do that well, I want to leave her that way. I will only put her on a vent if she has to have surgery or she starts having respiratory issues. However, the tests we ran don't indicate that she is having any breathing issues. I do need to ask you-has she had any injuries or surgeries recently?"

"Yeah, actually she has".

The doctor grabbed her pen and started writing.

"Back before Thanksgiving, she was hit in the head by a friend and suffered two skull fractures, mostly on top of her skull and in the back. And just after Valentines day, she had an operation of a different kind".

"Can you please tell me about the nature of that operation?"

Jonathan hesitated. He didn't want to say it in front of Stephen.

"Well, she had an ectopic miscarriage. It ruptured her fallopian tube and they had to go in and clean it out and repair that".

"Is there any chance that she could be pregnant right now?"

"Well, her doctor told her back in September that she had less than a 3% chance of having a child ever, but then again during her operation, she cleaned out some endotromosis or something and she mentioned that was what caused the pregnancy to be ectopic in the first place. So, honestly, I'm not sure. We aren't exactly trying, but we aren't exactly not trying either".

"By endotromosis, could you mean endometriosis?"

"Yeah, possibly".

He avoided Stephen's gaze.

"Ok, one last thing. Do you know if she's allergic to any medicines?"

"She hasn't mentioned any allergies to me".

Stephen cleared his throat. "Nor to me".

"Ok, thank you. She is in room 314, you may go back and see her. When she wakes up, she will probably be very sensitive to noise, so keep that in mind. I'm Dr. Harper, in case you need anything".

"Thank you, Dr. Harper."

Jonathan stood up and started to walk back there.

"Jonathan, I'd like to have a word with you".

He turned around.

"Yes sir".

"What is this about a miscarriage? And why didn't you or Jennifer tell me about it?"

"That was Jennifer's call. She has had a hard time with it, and didn't want anyone to know".

"Just how long have you been defiling my daughter?"

"I haven't done any defiling at all, sir. We love each other. We are in love with each other".

"What exactly are the circumstances surrounding the miscarriage?"

"She woke up one night in New York, and she was in a lot of pain. She started bleeding, so we went to the hospital. The doctor at the hospital told her that she was just having a heavier period than normal. They discharged us, and because I had some business to get back to in California, she and I flew to Los Angeles that day. She collapsed on my plane, and we took her to the hospital. She was taken to surgery almost immediately, and we spent three days in the hospital. They determined that she was actually already miscarrying in New York".

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"Again, that was her call."

"Well, let me ask you this-have you ever had anyone teach you about protection? Protecting the woman is the man's job. If you had protected my Jennifer, she wouldn't have ever gotten pregnant in the first place".

"I agree. I took responsibility for that, and she and I worked it out".

"Well, she may have bought your charms, but I'm not going to. You are not the man I thought my daughter was marrying. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit my daughter. I will be going home in about an hour, if you come in to see her after that, I cannot stop you".

With that, Stephen Edwards stalked off towards Jennifer's room, leaving Jonathan behind.

He walked over to the payphone and called the hotel where Jack was staying.

"Hey, it's Jonathan. Jennifer had an accident. So, hang tight, and I will let you know when she and I are able to fly home. It won't be tomorrow, as she's in the hospital. My guess is a few days from now, but I'm not sure".

"No problem, Jonathan. If you need anything, let me know".

"Thanks Jack".

He went and got something to eat in the cafeteria and a cup of coffee and came back to the waiting room.

True to his word, Stephen came back to the waiting room almost an hour later.

"How is she?"

"About the same. I am going home now. My front door will be locked at midnight tonight, so you have till then to remove your things from my home."

He nodded.

He headed back to her room.

She looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"Hi angel. I'm right here and I'm so sorry. I can't wait to see your beautiful green eyes, and hear you scold me for saying something inappropriate, and tell me you love me. I guess you figured out that your dad is a little pissed at me. I think in time we can resolve it, but I'm not pushing it right now. I'm sorry, darling. I truly, truly am. I love you so much. You just rest right now. Your dad doesn't want me to be at the house, so I'm heading to pick up my stuff and your stuff, and then I'll be back here. I love you, babe. All my heart".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times, and then went to the nurse's station.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, do you by chance have a notepad and pen I can borrow? I want to leave my fiancé a note".

"Sure, let me see".

She hunted a few minutes till she found one and handed it to him.

He left her a note on her bedside table, and then kissed her again.

He called Jack from the payphone again.

"Hey, did you rent a car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a favor".

About 30 minutes later, Jack picked Jonathan up. He gave him directions to the Edwards estate, and filled him on what happened.

"And now, her dad blames me. And he found out a secret about her that she didn't want him to, so she's going to be upset about that when she wakes up".

"what do you mean?"

"Remember when she collapsed on the flight?"

"Yeah".

"She was pregnant and we didn't know it. She was having a miscarriage".

"Oh that stinks. I'm sorry, man".

"Thanks. Anyways, today, she told me that she didn't want her father to know about it, and I told her that it was her call, that I understood completely. But then tonight, in the hospital, the doctor ran some tests, and then came and asked me if she had undergone an operation recently, and I had to tell her. Her father was already mad at me, and this just escalated it."

"I think once you explain things to her, she will be understanding about it."

"I hope. He told me I had till midnight tonight to get my things out of his home."

"Yikes".

"Yeah. To be honest though, I'm not really worried about him. She is my main concern right now. Once she wakes up and we can see what road she has in front of her, she and I can deal with her father".

Jack pulled them up to the front door.

"Need me to go in with you, man?"

"No, I don't think so. I am just going to pack up her things and mine. I'll be down in a few minutes".

Jack cut the engine and sat there and waited on Jonathan.

Jonathan went straight inside, and up to the bedroom. He took her bank books and put them in the hidden inside pocket of her suitcase, just to be on the safe side. He packed up everything that she had brought, plus all of his things, and then brought their bags downstairs. He crept to the kitchen and left a note on the counter thanking both Walter and Stephen for their hospitality. He ended it with 'I hope to see you both soon', before signing his name.

He came back out and put their bags in the backseat, and then followed Jack back to the hospital.

"Do you mind taking my bags to your hotel?"

"Not at all".

***Maryland General Hospital***

Jonathan came in with her bags and went to Jennifer's room.

She was still sleeping, and he couldn't tell if she had seen his note or not.

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'm back, Angel. Just like I told you I would be".

He settled into the armchair, and moved it as close to the bed as he could. He reached over and grabbed her hand and held it as he tried to sleep.

Sometime around 6, the nurse came in to check her vitals. He woke up and saw that she was still sleeping.

He quietly sat there with her, holding her hand and lightly rubbing the back of her hand with his fingers.

Around 6:20, she started to stir.

"Jonathan…". Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah? I'm here, darling".

"Headache".

"I know. You had an accident".

She nodded.

"Let me get the nurse to give you something".

She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her and she kissed him back.

He went and got the nurse, and they gave her some non-drowsy pain meds.

Jennifer drifted back to sleep anyways.

Jonathan was concerned so he went and got the nurse.

"She's probably still groggy from what they gave her last night, I'm sure it's fine. Rest is the best thing for her right now".

He nodded.

He went back to her room and sat next to her again.

About an hour later, Stephen appeared.

"Young man, I would like to visit with my daughter alone, please".

He nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her and then headed to the waiting room.

He sat there for a couple of hours, and then Stephen came out to the waiting room.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. You can visit with her till I get back".

He got up and headed to her room.

She was awake, and slightly sitting up.

"Hi darling".

"Jonathan, my father said it was your fault that I was here and he refused to elaborate. What is going on?"

He sighed.

"He's right, it's my fault".


	52. Chapter 52

"How is it your fault?"

"I tied up Cyclone to the inside of the pen. You handed me the reins to Sassafras, so you could dismount. I was tying her to the inside rail. I should have never done that. I should have taken Cyclone back to the stable and then helped you with Sassafras".

"I don't think this is entirely your fault. I mean, we barely know Sassafras. Cyclone spooks when there's a storm coming, and we don't exactly know what Sassafras' temper is like just yet. Plus, we don't know how much time Cyclone and Sassafras have spent together. Surely, my father doesn't really blame you for all of this".

"He kept saying that you would know better than to hand me the reins, that you had been trained better since you were 4 or 5, and that you would never be on a horse when you didn't have control of it. He also insinuated that I was an idiot for tying up the horses so close together".

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. He's just being stubborn and protective of me. How did the rest of the night go?"

"He kicked me out. I stayed here with you".

"He kicked you out? Like out, out?"

"That's how I took it. His direct words were "My door will be locked at midnight and you have until then to get your things out of my home".

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, honey".

"There's more, Jennifer".

"What?"

"Well, we were in the waiting room. And the doctor came and was asking some questions. She said that you have a skull fracture above your ear. She wanted to know if you were allergic to any medicines. She also wanted to know if you had been operated on recently. I tried to beat around the bush, but he wouldn't leave and the doctor was insisting."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"I had no choice, babe. I had to bring it up".

"Bring what up?"

Just then, Stephen cleared his throat.

"I know about the baby".

Jennifer looked at her father standing in the doorway and then looked back at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you promised!"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. It couldn't be helped".

"Young man, you may go to the waiting room now".

Jonathan stood up to leave.

"Wait, don't go".

"Son, I would like to visit with my daughter alone".

"It's ok, Jennifer. I'll be in the waiting room".

Jonathan kissed her forehead and then left the room.

Stephen took a seat in the armchair.

"Pa, you had no right to throw him out".

"He has no place here. He isn't the man I thought you were marrying, sweetheart."

"This is my hospital room. And for the record, he has been nothing but kind and generous to me, Pa, even when I pushed him away. We have had our share of problems, but he really loves me and I love him".

"Well, unfortunately, he's just like the other men you have dated".

"No, he really isn't, and I'm sorry you can't see that. For what it's worth, I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself who to date, Pa. And marry".

"Well, as long as you are dating this young man, you can see him away from me".

"That won't be hard since we live across the country from you. Now, I don't want to have to choose between the two of you, so please don't make me, alright?"

"Hmmmph".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby".

"I don't know why you didn't. He couldn't wait to talk about it".

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we sat down in the waiting room, he started telling the doctor all about it. Almost like he was boastful about it in a way".

"What do you mean, boastful?"

"He wasn't acting like it was a secret at all".

"So why did you throw him out?"

"Because, he degraded you, and he caused you to fall off your horse. Think about it-you and he show up at my house. Night one he finds out that you have not one but two substantial bank books just lying in wait. And not even 24 hours later, you have a suspicious horse back riding accident. And within moments of you being here, he's telling everyone what you claim you wanted him to keep secret. It's clear to me that he was only after your money".

"That is ridiculous. He is a wealthy man of his own means, he doesn't need my money. And I haven't been degraded".

"Then, call his bluff. Tell him you are giving me back the bank books. If he doesn't bring it up for another month, I'll mail them back to you".

"Fine. Can you please put my suitcase on the bed?"

He got up and picked up her suitcase.

She looked all through it and couldn't find the bank books.

She got up and got her purse, and looked in there. They weren't in there either, nor were they in her cosmetics case.

"Pa, did you see them when you packed my things?"

"I didn't pack your things. Jonathan did".

She sighed.

"Do you think you could go to the waiting room and ask him to come in here, please? I want to talk to both of you at the same time".

"I think that's a bad idea."

"Pa, it's the only way we can get to the bottom of this".

"Fine. I'll be right back".

He got up and headed to the waiting room. Jonathan was on the payphone in the corner.

"Yes, that's right. Transfer the money into the main account as soon as possible. Give it a pseudonym so that it can't be easily picked up on. Transfer all but $10,000. Final total should be somewhere around 2 million dollars".

Stephen turned and went back to Jennifer's room.

"Is he coming?"

"He's on the phone. I don't like what I just heard, and I suspect you won't either".

"What did you hear?"

"He was telling someone to transfer two million dollars into an account and to give it a phony name".

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that".

"Did you find the bank books yet?"

She sighed.

"No, I didn't".

She dug a notepad out of her travel bag and wrote him a note.

She folded it in half and handed it to her father.

"Will you take this to him, please? My head hurts, I need to rest".

"Sure".

He went and took the note to Jonathan, and then returned to her room.

"I'm going to go home now, I love you sweetheart. I will come back tonight after you have rested some".

She nodded.

He kissed her cheek and then left and headed out.

He passed Jonathan in the waiting room and didn't say a word.

Jonathan hung up the phone and opened the note.

"I need to rest and time to think. I'll contact you in a few days. -Jennifer".

He went back to her room and quietly went in and sat down next to her.

She slept hard for about an hour and a half, and then woke up to find him reading a magazine next to her bed.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I love you, where else would I be?"

"My father was supposed to give you a note".

"He gave it to me".

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah, I read it. But I'm not going to abandon you in the hospital."

"You told him about the baby".

"I explained that to you. It couldn't be helped".

"I wish you hadn't told him. Now he thinks he can't trust you".

"I didn't tell him, technically. I told the doctor. He was just present for it. I'm not that worried about whether or not he trusts me. I'm worried about whether or not you trust me".

"I am going to tell you exactly what I told him. Don't make me choose between the two of you".

"I would never do that. But the fact is, we are adults. We can be in a relationship regardless of whether or not he or anyone else approves of it".

"Jonathan, it's not that. He will never look at me the same now that he knows that we lost the baby".

"I know. He raked me over the coals in the waiting room for it. He said it was all my fault".

She barely shrugged her shoulders.

"Jennifer, do you blame me for the miscarriage?"

"No, not necessarily".

"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, I don't think it's all your fault".

"But you told me after it happened that it wasn't my fault at all. Which is it?"

"Jonathan, I don't want to get into this. I thought we had settled this".

"I did too, but your father brought it up".

"According to him, you brought it up".

"I was telling the doctor because she asked".

"That's not what he said".

He was quiet.

Finally, a few minutes later she looked at him.

"I need to rest."

"I'm going to the hotel. I'll come by later tonight. I love you".

She nodded.

He left and she went to sleep.

Around 4 p.m., Stephen came by the hospital. Jennifer was just waking up.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess".

"Did you and Jonathan resolve things?"

"Not exactly. I'm not sure where we stand. He has a different version of what happened than you do".

"There's only one version of the truth, sweetheart."

"I know. I feel like I hurt his feelings, though and I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, if he loves you like you say he does, then he will forgive you".

"Pa, I don't want you two fighting. Can you just give him a chance, please?"

"I'll think about it, but don't hold your breath".

She got up and walked to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

Stephen stayed another hour and then headed to get dinner.

Jonathan came while he was gone and found her sleeping again. He had brought her a single red rose in a small vase. He placed it on her bedside table.

He left her another note.

"Darling, have to fly to New York for business. Will be back in a day or two to take you home. You can reach me at the penthouse. I love you, Jonathan".

He leaned over and kissed her and then put the note on her bedside table and left.

Stephen stopped in the gift shop and got her a fresh vase of flowers.

He brought it in to her and went to set it down on the bedside table.

When he did so, he accidentally spilled the other vase. The water went all over the table, and on to the floor.

He threw the papers away, and then wiped down the table, and then he set the flowers back upright.

He stayed till around 8, and then headed back home. Jennifer hadn't woken up.

She slept till around 4 a.m., and then woke up bright eyed and bushytailed.

She wanted to call Jonathan, but she didn't know what hotel he was at. She figured he would be here in a little bit, she could just talk to him then.

Stephen got there at 8.

"Pa, did you see Jonathan in the waiting room?"

"No, I didn't".

"Did he call the house or anything last night?"

"No, he didn't".

"That's strange".

By 11 a.m., she knew he wasn't coming. She sank into a deep depression, and basically shut down.

Dr. Harper came in and told her she was being discharged, but that she needed to take it easy.

"No horseback riding, no running, jumping. You can fly, but no more than 5 hours at a time, and not till the weekend if you can help it".

She nodded.

The nurse helped her out of the bed and she went and changed in the bathroom.

Stephen took her back to his house.

She left a note for Jonathan at the nurse's desk that she was going back to her father's house.

When she walked into her father's house, Walter took her bags upstairs for her.

She avoided it as long as possible, but around 9, she went upstairs to bed.

Her heart sank as she realized that at some point, he had come and picked up his bags.

She cried herself to sleep, trying to figure out how she had lost the love of her life.

***Two days later***

Jonathan was at the New York office. His meeting ended, and he was ready to go back to Jennifer.

He picked up the phone and called her father's house.

Walter answered the phone.

"Hi Walter, it's Jonathan. Can I please speak to Jennifer?"  
"One moment, let me see if she's available".

Walter went and found Stephen in the living room but he didn't see Jennifer.

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. Hart is on the phone, requesting to speak with Miss Jennifer".

"I'll take care of it. She's resting. Thank you, Walter".

He picked up the phone and waited till he heard Walter hang up.

"Jonathan, Jennifer is resting right now and can't come to the phone. I might as well tell you, you are wasting your time. She has made up her mind, she doesn't want anything to do with you. She simply feels that you cannot be trusted".

"I would like to speak with her and work this out, if I may".

"I told you, she's resting. I will tell her you called and if she wishes to speak with you, she will call you".

"Fine. Please tell her that I love her".

Stephen hung up without another word.


	53. Chapter 53

***Sunday***

It has now been a week since Jennifer and Jonathan had spoken. They missed their surprise trip that she had planned for them. She was so heartbroken that he hadn't called, or come by or anything.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room after dinner when the phone rang.

She heard her father pick it up in the study.

She walked into the study and realized that he wasn't speaking to Jonathan, and got sad and went back to the living room.

He finished his phone call and then came to the living room.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping that it was Jonathan on the phone."

"No, it wasn't. Sweetheart, just forget about him. Find someone you can trust to be honest with you".

"He is honest with me!"

"Jennifer, you still don't know if he took the bank books".

"You're right, I haven't found them. But just because I haven't found them, that doesn't mean that he has them".

"I might as well tell you, that person on the phone was a horse trader. They are interested in buying Sassafras. I told them that she needs some serious, in-depth training. I decided that since it was the first day, I would sell her to someone who can train her instead of putting her down".

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart".

"Pa, what changed between you and Jonathan? You loved him the first time I brought him here, and you haven't had any issues with him until now. You were practically begging us to be together at Christmas. You were thrilled when I told you we were engaged. What changed?"

"He degraded you. You obviously wanted him to keep the baby a secret and he didn't do it. I just don't think he can be trusted".

"I told you before, I haven't been degraded. I haven't done anything with him that I didn't consent to. I'm a grown woman, Pa, not a child".

"Don't remind me".

"What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you say to him to make him think I was mad at him?"

"Well, nothing exactly….."

"Pa!"

Stephen hesitated.

"I told him that he was wasting his time, that there was no salvaging your relationship with him. And then he asked me to tell you that he loved you, and I didn't give you the message".

"Pa! How could you? You had no right to meddle!"

"I had every right. You are still my daughter".

"Your grown daughter. For god sakes, I'm almost 30. I cannot believe you did this. I am going to go pack my things right now, and call a cab and take the next flight home. And I promise you, if he and I can't work this out, it won't be him I don't forgive, it will be you".

She turned and left the room and stomped up the stairs.

She packed her things rather quickly, and brought her bags downstairs. She went to the kitchen and called a cab, and watched TV in the TV room till it got there.

She was in the foyer when her father came out of the study.

"Sweetheart, please don't leave angry. I hate it when you leave angry".

"Pa, my focus right now is on Jonathan, and fixing my relationship with him, which thanks to you, might be permanently destroyed. He is the only man in my life that has never mistreated me. The fall off of Sassafras was an accident. He isn't responsible for that. He also isn't responsible for my miscarriage. He didn't use protection, but I didn't stop him either. We were both consenting adults, and we have both consented every single time we have been together. He has never hurt me, and he never will. However, thanks to you telling him that I wanted nothing to do with him, which you had no right to do, by the way, he might be hurt right now and thinking that it's because of me. So, yeah, I have to go."

"I apologize. You're right, I shouldn't have meddled".

"Thank you. But the person you owe the apology to is Jonathan".

She turned and walked out the door and took a cab to the airport.

The next flight to Los Angeles didn't leave for 2 hours.

She tried their private line in LA but got no answer.

She was a nervous wreck until they boarded, and tried to read to distract herself on the plane, but it was no use.

She finally landed in Los Angeles around 2 a.m., and she took another cab straight to Willow Pond.

His car wasn't there, but hers was.

She unlocked the door, and brought her bags in, and headed straight for the couch.

She promptly curled up on their couch and fell asleep.

***New York***

Jonathan's business meeting had ended earlier in the week. Since, he was supposed to be on a trip with Jennifer, he decided to get ahead on a few work things. He was miserable without her. He was barely eating, and oversleeping.

He didn't know what to do to get her back. He couldn't blame her for being upset that her father knew about the baby because of him. However, it couldn't be helped and he could only hope and pray that one day, she would realize that.

He decided to fly home Sunday night, so that he could be at the LA office Monday morning.

He landed at the airport around 2 a.m., and drove straight to the office.

He slept on the couch in his office, and set an alarm so that he could wake up at 6 for a conference call to London.

After the conference call ended, he worked for another hour or two and then headed home.

He walked into Willow Pond around 10 and found Jennifer sleeping on the couch.

"Hi Mr. H. Long time, no see".

"Hey Max".

Max gestured towards Jennifer.

"I tried to wake her, but she's out like a light, Mr. H."

"It's ok Max. I'll wake her up. We need to talk anyways".

"I'll leave you twos alone".

"Thanks, Max".

He quietly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Jennifer….Jennifer…..Jennifer….."

She slowly opened her eyes.

She saw him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi".

"Hi yourself".

"I missed you".

"I missed you too". He hugged her back for a few minutes.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. When did you get here?"

"Around 2:30 this morning, I think".

"How about some coffee?"  
"Please".

They went to the kitchen and he made them both some coffee.

He handed her a mug and they went back to the living room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honest".

"Glad to hear it".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry my father got involved. I don't think he was trying to split us up on purpose, at least not in the beginning. I'm sorry he kicked you out, and I'm even more sorry that you left."

"Where did you expect me to go?"

"You could have stayed in the hospital with me".

"I left you a note that I had an emergency business meeting in New York, and that I would be back in a day or two. When I called to tell you that it had been extended, he told me that you wanted nothing to do with me".

"He never told me you called, I swear. And I never saw a note".

"I'm sorry that he found out about Charlotte, but I promise you, it couldn't be avoided. Like I said, the doctor was asking, and he wasn't leaving the room, so I didn't feel like I had any other choice but to tell her."

"He and I argued about that too, last night before I left."

"I hate that I am the reason that you and your father are fighting. I don't want to come between you two".

"You aren't coming between me and him. He is coming between you and me".

"Be honest, do you think he will ever allow me back into his home again? I only left because he demanded it and didn't give me another option".

"Not at this point, no I don't".

He hung his head.

"Well, I'm sorry things ended up this way. I really respected him and enjoyed getting to know him".

"I told him that last night. I reminded him how he liked you from the second he met you, and didn't have a bad word to say about you till now, and asked him what changed. He said that you degraded me, and that you cannot be trusted. I pretty much put him in his place and then packed my things, called a cab and left".

"You two didn't leave things on a happy note?"

"Hell no. I told him that if I couldn't fix things between you and I, that I would never forgive him".

"Jennifer, I refuse to be the reason that you aren't speaking to your father. Take it from someone who never got the chance to have a father, till I met Max. You don't know how lucky you have it".

"Jonathan, I refuse to let him run my life. This is just like when I was in high school".

"How long did it take you two to resolve things then?"

"Years. I had graduated college before I really forgave him".

"I don't want to be the cause of you not speaking to him. I think you should work it out with him now, while he's still here".

"I don't want him to be the cause of you and I not speaking. I told him in no uncertain terms that he owed you an apology and that my relationship with you was my focus right now".

"Jennifer-"

"I don't blame you for any of it. I'm sorry we had the disagreement over you telling him about the baby, and I'm sorry you and him fought. This is all so messed up, Jonathan."

He sighed.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Certainly".

"Tell me how I fell, from beginning to end".

"You were bringing Sassafras to the pen. I had Cyclone, and he was tied to the rail inside the pen. You rode Sassafras into the pen, and handed me the reins. When you handed me the reins, I started tying up Sassafras. Just then, it got cloudy, and Cyclone got agitated. And then, there was neighing, and Sassafras reared back, and then you fell off the horse. So, I yelled to the stable hand to take Cyclone to the stables, and I took Sassafras to the outside of the pen, and tied her up down a little ways from where we were. I then came back to you, and told the stable hand to call an ambulance and to call the house and tell your dad. And then I stayed with you till the EMT's got there, and rode with you in the ambulance to the hospital. Your father followed us in his car".

"And then?"

"And then we were in the hospital, and they had taken you back to the exam room. The nurse asked me to fill out some paperwork, and I asked your father what your social security number is, and he grumbled that we are engaged and shouldn't that mean that I know your social security number. I told him that I asked you to marry me, I didn't study or memorize your DNA".

She chuckled.

"So, he finally gave me your social, and I turned the forms in, and the doctor came and asked me what happened. And I told her. She was more or less trying to figure out if you hit your head on something at that point. So, she leaves and he demands that I tell him the truth. I told him I had told him the truth, but he insisted that you would never have handed the reins to someone else while you were still on the horse, that you had been trained better than that. And he told me that I had better hope and pray that you made it through, because this was all my fault. And then he left the waiting room for a while, and I stayed, because I wanted at least one of us to be notified if they came out to talk to us. And then a few hours later, the doctor came out again, and that's when she was asking about recent surgeries. And then she walks away, and I was heading to see you. He stopped me, grilled me and raked me over the coals about the miscarriage and told me that I was 100% responsible for the miscarriage because if I had used protection that night, you would have never gotten pregnant, and if you had never gotten pregnant, you would have never miscarried. I told him that I agreed, and that you and I had worked through that. And he said that you may have fallen for my charms, but that he didn't. He said I wasn't the man he thought I was, and that he was going to visit you for about an hour, and that I could come in after that. When he came back from visiting you, that's when he told me that I had till midnight to get my things, and left. So, I called Jack, I went back to see you, and then I had Jack take me to get my things. I left the car at your father's house, and had Jack take me back to the hospital and I spent all night in your room. Your father showed up and stated that he wanted to visit with you alone, so I left the room and went to the waiting room. When I got back, that was when you and I talked for the first time after the accident".

She put her head in her hands.

"Jonathan, none of this is your fault. I mean yeah, he's right that I was trained better. And I should have known better, but he also flipped his lid when I used to stand up on my saddle on Sweet Sue and jump off. This could have happened to anyone, and I still could have fallen off even with the reins in my hand, so it's whatever. He had no right to treat you that way, and I'm sorry".

"It is what it is."

"He told me last night that he told you that I wanted nothing to do with you. I promise you, that's not the case. That hasn't been the case at all".

He nodded.

"Did he put your horse down?"

"No. She is for sale though".

Max came in to the living room then.

"Miss Edwards, your father is on the phone".

"Take a message, please".

"No Max, don't."

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Talk to your dad, Jennifer. It's ok. I'll give you some privacy".

He got up and headed upstairs and she headed to the kitchen to get the phone.

About 30 minutes later, he came downstairs to find her crying on the couch.

He came and sat next to her and she snuggled onto his chest.

"How did your phone call go?"

"Not well. I told him that you and I were talking, and that my position is still the same, that he owes you an apology. He said you would never get one, and I told him that we had nothing to speak about if that was the case. He told me that as long as I am involved with you, I am not allowed in his home, and he hung up".

He put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. You don't deserve that."

"You don't deserve any of this. You aren't to blame at all, I don't care what he says".

"I told you earlier, I don't want to be the reason that you and your father aren't speaking".

She turned to look at him.

"You aren't. He is. This is his choice. I was hopeful that in time, things would die down and that we could all get back to normal, and get past this. But he isn't willing, and when he gets like this, you can't do anything but wait till he decides to quit being a horse's ass".

They sat on the couch while she got over being upset.

She turned to him and put her hand on his chest.

"I need to ask you something. Where do you and I stand?"


	54. Chapter 54

"Well, as far as whether or not I love you or I'm in love with you, that hasn't changed. I still want to marry you, and I hope that you still want to marry me. However, I think that cutting your dad out of your life isn't the right approach. I don't harbor any ill feelings towards him, and I would never stand in your way of a relationship with him, because you need your dad, babe. I can do a lot of things for you and I can take care of you and whatever you need or want, but I'm not your dad".

"I'm not cutting him out of my life. He's cutting me out of his".

"Because of me".

"Because he's being stubborn. He was wrong about you being to blame about this, and the miscarriage, and I told him so. This is more about him refusing to admit to me, you, and himself, that he was wrong".

"I understand that. But Jennifer, he's your dad. You can't just walk away from him".

"I'm not. And I'm not walking away from you, either".

"I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy. He's leaving for France in a few days. I bet you anything, he will calm down, and then he will send me a postcard, and he will get over this, just like the last time".

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the last time?"

"When my mom died, he felt like I needed more care than he could give me. And he kind of checked out. I think emotions scare him, at times, and instead of embracing them, he battles them with anger. Anyways, he decided that I needed to go to boarding school. I put up a fight, but he won, so off I went. And I hated it. But by the end of the first semester, I had calmed down some and by the end of my first year, I didn't want to go home. When I graduated, he came to the ceremony. I graduated 8th in my class. For Gresham Hall, that's pretty good. It's a tough school. And he took me to dinner after the ceremony, and we were talking about things. I had been accepted to NYU, Columbia, Stanford, and Vassar, along with the University of Maine, and Boston University. And I was leaning really heavily towards Boston University. And he starts asking me when I'm going to decide and what I've been thinking about, and I told him that I was 95% Boston University. And he criticizes my choices, and it turned into this big thing, where he eventually voiced his displeasure at the fact that I was 8th, and that I let 7 other people beat me. Needless to say, I left that dinner in tears, and I turned down Boston University. I ended up accepting Stanford, because I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He tried at the last minute to take my college fund from me, but I had already accepted it and signed the paperwork, so the bank wouldn't let him. We didn't speak again till I graduated 4 years later. I sent him an invitation, but I wasn't sure he would even be there. And to my surprise, he showed up."

She turned to him suddenly.

"Do you know where the bank books that he gave me are? I couldn't find them".

"I put them in your suitcase".

"I looked all through my suitcase and they weren't there".

He got up and went over to the foyer and picked up her suitcase and brought it to the couch.

"May I?"

"Of course".

He opened her suitcase, and unzipped the internal zipper on the underside of the lid, and then unzipped the hidden pocket. He produced the two bank books, and handed them to her.

"I didn't even know that pocket was there".

"That's the point of the pocket. In case a thief comes along, they aren't supposed to know about it either."

He zipped her suitcase back up and took it back to the foyer and then came back to the couch.

"My father thought you took them from me and said that you were only after my money. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he insisted that because I hadn't found them, that it meant that you did".

"I put them in there when I packed up our things for safekeeping. I only packed up your things because I figured we would leave the hospital together. I didn't mean for you to think I had taken them from you, I'm sorry".

"I don't blame you. But I'm going to call him and tell him that I had the bank books all along, and that he was wrong about you taking them".

"Why don't you wait on that? Talking to him today might escalate things farther than they need to go".

She nodded.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower, do you mind?"

"Not at all".

He kissed her forehead, and helped her up off the couch.

She finished and then handed him her mug, and he set it down on the table.

He carried her bags upstairs for her, and set them on the bed.

He came back downstairs and took their mugs to the sink.

"Miss Edwards ok, Mr. H.?"

"I think so. She had a fall at her father's house, and he blames me for it, but it was just an accident. And then there's the issue of a couple missing bank books, that I just located for her, and she told me that he accused me to her of taking them. And when she talked to him on the phone, she said he basically disowned her if she stayed with me. So, she's a little upset, but she says she's confident in her decision, and that she's done this with him before, and it will resolve itself. I hate to see this happen, but it's her choice. I'm not making her choose between us, he is".

"I hate to hear that. She's a fantastic gal, he should be proud to have her as a daughter".

"I agree."

He poured her another cup of coffee and took it to her upstairs in the bathroom. She was just getting out of the shower.

"Thank you, honey".

She pulled her robe on and then took a sip.

He wrapped her in an embrace and gave her a few kisses.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

They walked downstairs and got some lunch and ate it together on the patio.

After they were finished, she went to the office to work on an article, and he got to work with Max hanging up the porch swing.

Jennifer was in the zone, and really concentrating. And she was able to knock out a couple articles in about 3 hours. She printed them, and put them in an envelope to be mailed to a freelance publisher.

She walked down to the mailbox and got the mail and left her articles, and then came back.

She found the men outside putting the finishing touches on the porch swing.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's almost done, we just have to get the balance right".

After several mishaps, they decided they would need a carpenter to come hang it for them.

"Max, you got a poker game tonight?"

"Not tonight, Mr. H."

"Darling, how about I take you to dinner?"

"Sure".

"Max, you sure you don't have a poker game?"

"Well, now that you mention it, Mr. H…."

"Jonathan, don't make him leave on our account. This is his home too".

"It's alright, Miss Edwards. One thing about Max, I can always find a poker game".

He turned and went inside.

Jennifer gave Jonathan a look.

"He's fine, babe. I wasn't trying to get rid of him, but I do want some alone time with you".

"And we can have that whenever you want, but we shouldn't make him leave the house. That's not fair. Jonathan, he does so much for you, and now for me…come on. We should go invite him to dinner with us".

"You're right".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry".

"The one you should be kissing and apologizing to is Max".

"Apologizing is one thing, but I draw the line at kissing".

"You know what I mean".

They walked inside and went and found Max in the kitchen.

"Max, I didn't mean to make you feel not welcome. I'm sorry. Why don't you join us?"

"It ain't no big thing, Mr. H. You two go have a nice dinner, I'm going to find that poker game you mentioned".

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Max. Honest".

"You didn't. I'm alright."

"Ok, well we will be back a little later".

"Have a nice evening".

They headed to the car, and had a nice drive into town.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"How about L'Orangerie?"

"That sounds good".

He pulled them into the parking lot and parked, and then went around and opened the door for her. He escorted her inside the restaurant and got them a table.

"Right this way, Mr. Hart".

They were ushered past the regular tables filled with reporters and columnists, and taken to Jonathan's regular table.

He held her chair out for her, and then sat down.

"I meant to ask you, did the doctor give you any limitations when you left the hospital?"

"No riding, no running, or jumping. I was allowed to fly, but not till after a few days".

"So, is wine allowed? We can order a bottle if you'd like".

"I'd love it".

They had a very nice dinner, and were waiting on the check when they were approached at their table by a reporter.

"Mr. Hart, hi. I haven't seen you out and about in a while".

"Yeah, it's been a while".

"I heard some rumblings that Hart Industries is about to be taken over by another company. Would you care to make a statement on that?"

"No, I wouldn't, because it's not true".

"Very well. Thank you for your time".

The reporter turned to Jennifer.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Collins with the Los Angeles Times".

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Oh, I know who you are, Miss Edwards. Everyone here knows who you are. I've been a follower of your work for some time".

"Thank you".

"Well, I will leave you two to your evening. Thank you for your time".

He walked away and headed back to his table.

"Sorry darling, I forgot there were vultures here".

"It's quite alright. He asked you a very honest question, and then when you didn't want to answer, he didn't push. That's exactly what he should have done".

"Would you have handled it that way?"

"I wouldn't have approached the table to begin with".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What do you say we get out of here and go home and snuggle by the fire?"

"I say yes, please".

She gave him a quick kiss, and then they stood up to leave.

As they walked out the door, there were flash bulbs going off all over the place, one right after the other.

"Mr. Hart, who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Ma'am is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

"Mr. Hart, is there any truth to the rumors that you are closing down Hart Industries?"

"Mr. Hart, are you engaged?"

He ushered her to the car and helped her in and shut the door behind her.

He went around and got in his car, and they drove off.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"Don't be. It's part of it".

They got home and went upstairs and put their pajamas and robes on, and then came back down. He turned on the fireplace, and they snuggled up on the couch.

She was laying sideways with her head on his chest, and he had both arms around her.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner, honey. It was wonderful".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me".

They shared a few sweet kisses.

"I'm so glad you kept the double couch".

"Me too".

"You know, on the plane last night, I was hopeful that we would be doing this today. But I wasn't positive. I was really scared that you and I weren't going to be able to resolve things".

"I will never walk away from you, babe. Never in my life, or yours".

He smoothed the hair off her forehead as he kissed her a few times.

He got up and got them a blanket, and she took her robe off and flung it over the end of the couch.

They got settled under the blanket and she laid her head down on a pillow next to him.

He turned to face her, and kissed her softly.

He held her face in his hands as he kissed her lips, and then her nose, and then her forehead, and then both cheeks.

He pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, causing her boobs to come out of her gown.

He reached down and squeezed them softly and started kissing her neck.

"You are so beautiful".

He moved his kisses back to her lips, and they both got lost in the kiss.

Neither of them heard the door open.

"Mr. H., you two home already? Oh, Geez".

"Max!"


	55. Chapter 55

Jonathan shielded Max's view of Jennifer while she pulled her nightgown up.

He sat up.

"Hey Max, how was the poker game?"

"Cancelled. So, I picked up some dinner and came home. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt".

"It's ok, Max. We haven't been home long ourselves".

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

As soon as he had left the room, Jennifer whispered to Jonathan.

"How much did he see?"

"I think he knows what was going on, but I don't think he saw what was going on. I think it's fine".

"It is not fine! How can I look him in the eye now?"

"The same as you did before".

"Jonathan-"

"We weren't naked. You were topless, but he didn't see that, I swear. He saw us kissing. That's not exactly scandalous".

"I suppose you're right. It's just going to be so awkward now".

"I promise you, if you act like it was no big deal, so will he. He's very relaxed about things like this".

"I feel like we were caught by my father, who must have laryngitis since there isn't any yelling".

He chuckled.

"Max is way more mellow than your father, trust me. And besides, he has to know that we are sleeping together, babe. I mean, you live here and this isn't exactly a convent".

"Honey, will you go see if he's ok?"

"Yeah, I will".

"See if he wants to join us?"

"Ok".

He kissed her a few times, and then got up and went to the kitchen.

Max was at the fridge, getting a snack.

"Max, why don't you join us and have a brandy with us by the fire?"

"Oh, thanks Mr. H. But I couldn't".

"Come on, it would mean a lot to us. We love you, come have a brandy with us".

"Ok, I tell you what. I'll make us all a snack tray and bring them in the living room in a few moments, ok?"

"Great".

He grabbed three brandy glasses and brought them to the living room.

"He's making some snacks and will be in here in a few minutes".

"Perfect".

She had put her robe on and was folding up the blanket.

She sat back on the couch, and arranged the pillows, while Jonathan made them all a brandy.

Max came in with some cheese and crackers and nuts for all of them, and sat on the opposite couch.

"How was your dinner?"

"very nice. We went to L'Orangerie".

"That's a nice place".

"Where did you go?"

"A little burrito joint up the road known as Taco Willy's".

"Never heard of it".

"They have the best burrito's. We should go sometime".

"We certainly will".

He turned to Jennifer.

"Max and I have season tickets to the Laker's".

"And the Ram's".

"Sounds like fun".

"You and I will have to get season tickets to something".

"How about the Opera?"

"We'll talk".

"What do you mean, I love the Opera".

"Have you two set a date yet?"

Jennifer looked a little uncomfortable.

"No, we haven't."

"We probably will soon, several things are up in the air at the moment".

"I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back".

"Oh, I'll get it for you, Miss Edwards".

"No, that's ok. I'll get it".

They had finished the cheese and crackers so she picked up the tray and took it with her.

She disappeared into the kitchen.

"I feel so bad Mr. H."

"It's alright. I think it's going to be a little harder for her to plan the wedding but we'll manage. She knows you didn't mean anything by it".

Jennifer came back with a tray of graham crackers and a glass of milk and a smaller glass of water.

She set the tray down on the coffee table, and then picked up the milk and graham crackers.

She broke off the graham cracker and handed it to Jonathan. She broke off another one for herself and then went to dunk it in the milk.

He went to do the same thing.

"You like graham crackers and milk?"

"Like it? No. More like love it. It's the only way I eat them".

"Same here".

"Max, can you take Jennifer to the DMV one day this week so she can get her license transferred over?"

"Certainly".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Busy week ahead?"

"Not terribly. There is a project coming up that I could use your help with".

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, there's a company that I'm looking into purchasing, and they own a magazine. I would need you to look into the magazine and see if it's worth saving and is profitable".

"Happy to help".

Jonathan took their brandy glasses and the snack tray that Jennifer had made to the kitchen and then came back.

Max stood up and put his shoes back on.

"Well folks, I think I'm going to hit the hay. You two have a good night".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan again.

"Honey, I want to rebook our trip that we missed. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, but I will need about 3 weeks before I can take off".

"I will make the arrangements".

He turned to her and kissed her.

"Are you ready to head to bed yet?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. Let me turn the fire off first".

He got the fireplace all situated, and they headed up to bed hand in hand.

They crawled into bed and she scooted over closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Wanna finish what we started downstairs?"

"Is the door locked?"

"It's closed, but not locked. Max will knock before he comes in".

She kissed him.

They spent a few hours making love, and then fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 7, and he immediately hit snooze.

She snuggled closer to him and held him a little tighter.

"Morning babe".

"Morning honey. Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Max loves to make breakfast".

"And what do you love?"

He rolled on top of her.

"You".

He started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm".

"You like that?"

"MmmmHmmmm".

He moved back to her lips and kissed her passionately.

"Jonathan, I-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Jennifer sighed.

"Mr. H., you have an urgent phone call. It's your office, they said your 10 o'clock meeting has been moved to an hour from now".

"Thanks, Max".

He quickly kissed her again.

"You were saying?"

"I think you better get ready, honey".

He kissed her again, and climbed off her.

She moved to the edge of the bed.

He went and started the shower, and then came back and put his watch on the nightstand and took his slippers off.

He grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom, and after taking off their pajamas, they got in the shower together.

She wet her head and then started kissing his chest, and running her hands all over his back.

He grabbed her head with his hands and kissed her passionately.

They ran their hands up and down each other's bodies while they kissed under the shower head.

He reached over and grabbed the soap and soaped her back and then handed it to her so she could do the same for him.

He sat back on the shower bench, and she straddled his lap.

He took her breasts in his hands and leaned down to suck one of her nipples.

She grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair, and started massaging his scalp, as he teased her nipples.

"I want you, Jennifer".

"Then take me".

He picked her up as he stood up and quickly rinsed his head.

He backed her up against the shower wall, and swiftly buried himself inside of her.

She gripped his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her.

She kissed him as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, bringing him to a climax as well.

"You're amazing".

"Not as good as you".

He shampooed her hair for her, and then they finished their shower and got out.

He wrapped a large towel around her, and then grabbed one for himself.

She grabbed another towel to dry her hair with and wrapped it up in a Swamy.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Max takes care of cooking dinner, babe".

"Oh, ok".

They both got ready and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He only had time for coffee.

She walked him to the door and handed him his travel mug of coffee.

"Have a good day honey, I love you".

"You started it off great, darling. I love you too. Good luck at the DMV today".

"Thanks, I'll call you when it's over".

She and Max headed to the DMV at 10, and by 12, she had a brand-new California license.

Max brought her back to the house and she jumped in her car and drove to Jonathan's office to surprise him.

She took the elevator up to his floor, and headed towards his office.

She found him sitting at his desk, on the phone.

She blew him a kiss as she walked in.

"Ok please get that report to me by the end of the week. Thank you".

He hung up the phone and stood up.

"Hi darling".

He came over and kissed her.

"How did it go at the DMV?"

"Passed with flying colors".

"I knew you would".

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Want to have lunch?"

"I can't, I have a meeting in about 30 minutes".

"Oh ok. Well, then I better ask you the things I came here to ask you".

They walked over to his couch and took a seat.

She got out her notepad and pen.

"I was looking in the fridge this morning, and I made a list of groceries we need. What kind of milk do you like?"

"2%."

"And what brand of coffee do you normally have?"

"Maxwell House".

"Perfect. And you were almost out of shampoo this morning so I will pick up some more of that".

"Darling, Max usually takes care of the grocery shopping".

"Oh. Very well, then. I guess instead of shopping, I can vacuum the house and change our sheets".

"Max-"

"Takes care of that. Really Jonathan? I can be useful, too".

"Darling, nobody is saying you aren't useful."

"Oh? I have offered to do things for you and for us, several times today. And every time, you tell me that Max takes care of that."

"He does. He takes care of everything you mentioned".

"I see. Well, I know where I stand."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Have a good meeting, darling".

She got up and left.

***Willow Pond Drive***

Jonathan came home and came inside the house.

He looked for Jennifer in the office, but she wasn't there.

He finally found her outside, sitting on a bench by the flower garden.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you".

"Hi".

He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you aren't number one in my life. That was never my intention, because you are not only number one in my life, you take up the first 492 spots on the list. Nobody else will ever come close. But babe, you and I haven't been living together very long, and Max and I have lived together for a long time. And he doesn't just live here with me, he works for me. I pay him to do what he does. Now, if you really want to do stuff, we can try and find a balance and maybe lighten his load a little bit."

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"who is #493?"

"Oh, I guess I wasn't clear. Spots 1-492 are you, when you are happy. 493-600 is you when you are angry, and the rest till infinity is you in literally every other form or temperament".

"You're so wonderful, I love you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Just for the record, you take up spots 1-100,000 on my list".

They held hands as they walked back towards the house, and into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready".

"Thanks, Max".

"Smells wonderful, Max".

"Chicken enchiladas with mole sauce and homemade guacamole".

"Let's dig in".

After a nice dinner, Jonathan and Jennifer went upstairs to watch a movie.

She changed into a short pink nightgown, and he changed into some blue pajama pants.

They settled on the bed, and he found them a movie.

She sat behind him and scratched his back for a little bit and rubbed his shoulders.

She kissed the back of his shoulder and leaned her head against him.

He reached across her lap and squeezed her thigh.

They switched places soon after, and he gave her a deep tissue back rub that almost made her fall asleep.

She fell asleep on his chest just before the movie ended.

He gently tucked her into bed and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He wrapped his arms around her and turned out the lights.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article. She was deep in concentration.

"Miss Edwards, there's a phone call for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak with Jennifer Edwards?"

"This is she".

"Hi, my name is Marcia Woodward, and I'm calling because I received your submissions of articles. If you don't already have a freelance editor, I would love to sign you. Your work is exceptional, and I have already gotten about 4 offers to print it".

"Really? I am definitely interested".

"Great! Can you come to an interview? I will meet you wherever, and cover your transportation costs".

"Certainly. Where are you located?"

"My office is about 45 minutes north of Los Angeles. However, for the next two weeks, I'm going to be in Seattle, Tacoma, and Portland."

"I can come to Seattle. What days will you be there?"

"Thursday- Wednesday of next week. How about next Monday?"

"Perfect".

They swapped information and then Jennifer hung up.

She quickly called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I just got done firing 3 people. What's going on?"

"You fired three people?"

"Yeah. I mean, I asked them to do something and one of them didn't do it, one of them didn't do it all the way, and the other one argued with me that I didn't know what I was talking about when I told him he had done it wrong. So, I fired all three of them".

"Wow, tough day".

"Only made better because I'm talking to you. How is your day going?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with a potential editor. She wants me to fly up to Seattle to interview with her on Monday. I am about to book a ticket, and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me".

"I would love to come with you. Let's fly up this weekend. We can take my plane".

"Perfect".

"Remember that magazine I told you I wanted you to check out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the name of it is West Coast Insider. If you could research it, and let me know your thoughts, I would appreciate it. I'm supposed to close the deal by next week".

"Ok, I will look it up this afternoon."

"There are a few copies of it in the magazine rack in the living room".

"Sounds great. My meeting is about to start so I have to go. I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and immediately got to work researching the magazine.

She found the copies and looked all through them and made a list of pros and cons, before she read a few of the articles.

"Oh Jonathan….what have you gotten yourself into?"


	56. Chapter 56

Jennifer went to the kitchen and found Max.

"Max, I hate to ask this, but do you think you could leave the house tonight and give us some time alone? I have to tell him some bad news and I don't know how he's going to take it, and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you".

"No problem, Miss Edwards. I will make you two a nice dinner, and then make myself scarce".

"Thank you, Max".

"Hope your little talk with him goes well".

"Thanks, me too. It won't, but thanks".

She was an absolute wreck waiting on him to come home.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and sat on the couch. She rehearsed what she was going to say over and over.

He finally got home at 5:30.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi honey".

He kissed her a few times.

"Honey, do you like to kiss me?"

"I love to kiss you".

"Ok, I want you to always remember how much you love to kiss me".

She kissed him again a few more times.

He made himself a cocktail and they sat on the couch.

"Max made us dinner, and then he's leaving so we can be alone".

"Alone time with you? I'm such a lucky guy".

He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"You might not feel that way in a little bit".

"What do you mean?"

"Jonathan, I….well…Jonathan, I…"

"Babe, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don't think you should buy the magazine".

"Ok. Can you tell me why you think I shouldn't buy it?"

"Yes. I looked through these editions".

She picked them up and showed them to him, before continuing.

"Not one article was thoroughly researched, that I could tell. If it was, they don't show it. They don't have a managing editor, they don't appear to have a set structure, and that's evident by the fact that one month they have about 5 more articles than the previous month or the next month. There isn't a central focus. The titles are misleading, and the cover indicates that there are featured stories in here. However, I looked all through it and couldn't find half of the stories they mentioned. In the summer edition, there are more ads than there are editorials, and none of the articles give credit to the author. I know that's a lot but if I was the editor, those are the things I would fix first".

She leaned forward and grabbed her wine glass and gulped it.

"Thank you".

She nodded.

"I wasn't trying to tear it apart, but as a journalist, I tend to notice these things".

"Babe, I asked you to tear it apart because I wanted you to look at it like a journalist. I can't look at it like a journalist because I'm not one."

"So, you aren't upset?"

"Upset? Not at all. And I wouldn't be upset with you for this".

"Well, now I feel silly".

"Don't. I think I may have given you the wrong idea. I mean, I fired three people right before I spoke with you and then asked you to do this. I should have waited or told you to be honest and thorough".

"I was very honest and thorough".

"And I appreciate it and I appreciate you".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"I asked Max to leave the house tonight because I thought you would be mad and I didn't want him to be uncomfortable".

"Darling, If I was mad at you, you would know it. And I haven't been mad at you, yet. It's not an emotion I show very often".

"How about a bubble bath?"

"Oh, that's the best idea you have had all day".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where they made sure the oven and the stove were off, and then they headed upstairs.

They both undressed and she got them some towels.

He drew them a bath and lit them some candles, and then he climbed in. He helped her into the bath and she settled in front of him.

He soaped her back, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm excited for our weekend trip to Seattle. I love it when it's all lit up".

"Me too".

He reached around and soaped her chest and stomach, as he kissed her neck.

She reached back and grabbed his hips.

He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Darling, what if I bought the magazine anyways, and made you the editor and you fixed it?"

"Fixed it?"

"Yeah. All those things that you said were wrong with the magazine, you could fix them. I would finance it, whatever you need, at whatever cost, but it would be all you. And your freelance person could still be your freelance person, and you two could work it out if you wanted to publish your articles in the magazine or not".

"Hmmm. I like that idea."

"So, it's all settled?"

"I guess so".

"Wonderful. How about a hiring bonus?"

"What did you have in mind?"

He reached behind him and drained the tub, and then stood up and climbed out. He helped her out of the tub and they wrapped towels around themselves and hurriedly dried off.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down across it.

He laid down next to her, and smoothed a curl off her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known".

He leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed his way down to her belly button and back up to her neck again.

She lightly scratched the side of his abs, and let her fingertips move down to graze his butt.

They shared several long kisses as they held each other.

He ran one of his hands down one of her legs, and she threw it over his.

As he quickly joined their bodies together, his lips covered hers in a sensual kiss.

He pumped his body inside of hers, and she matched the rhythm of his hips with her own.

He kissed her nipple, causing her to cry out and arch her back, as he plunged himself inside her.

"Oh….baby…."

He wound his fingers through her hair and finished making love to her, before bringing them over the edge together.

They laid there on the bed, sharing several soft kisses, just enjoying being together.

"I love you, honey".

"I love you too, babe".

He kissed her a few times and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Finally, they got up and put their pajamas and robes on and made their way downstairs.

Max had made them lasagna, salad and garlic bread, which they enjoyed out on the patio.

After dinner, they moved to the couch in the living room.

"Honey, did you ever hear back from the church on the beach?"

"Yes. We are negotiating".

"Negotiating what?"

"Well, the owner wants to tear it down, and I'm trying to get him to hold off on tearing it down till after we get married."

"I guess we should set a date".

She went and got a calendar and came back.

"How much time do you need?"

"To marry you? About an hour".

"Jonathan, I'm serious."

"I'm being serious. I would marry you tonight if I could".

"That's sweet. But I don't have a dress, or flowers, or a wedding party, we don't have a honeymoon place, we don't have a venue…"

"How much time will you need, darling?"

He was inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Well, I was hoping that my father would be there. And even though we aren't speaking, I was hoping that he would still walk me down the aisle and that all three of us could resolve things. And he's going to be out of the country till mid-August, so I guess it needs to be after that. I can't see him ever coming around if we got married without him there, and I don't want to get married without him there."

"I appreciate that, but babe, you have to face the fact that he may not come around and he may not be there".

"I know. And if he doesn't, then that's his choice. But I can at least give him an opportunity."

After looking at the calendar, they finally settled on September 18.

"When do you want me to start working at the magazine?"

"After we get back from our trip".

"Perfect. I will go look for a wedding dress tomorrow".

"Who do you want to be in the wedding?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to think on that".

He turned the tv on, and she planned some more of the wedding for another hour or so.

"Honey, do you want a sit-down dinner, or a buffet style reception?"

He turned and started kissing her neck.

"Whatever you want, darling".

"Jonathan…which one do you want?"

He had moved his kisses down to her shoulder.

"Up to you, darling".

"Fine. Buffet style it is".

He kept kissing her shoulder.

"Do you want to wear a tux or a suit?"

"Naked".

"Jonathan! Be serious".

"I am. I want to be naked with you, right now".

She closed the wedding magazine and tossed it on the table and snuggled up to him.

"You are impossible".

"And you love me for it, don't you?"

"I suppose I do".

She kissed him.

"Honey, do me a favor, please. Envision our wedding day, and tell me what you see".

"I see you and me, dancing, and the biggest smile on your face and lots of happy people around us."

"What else do you see? Do you see a particular color?"

"Your gorgeous Auburn hair is the only color I see".

"Hmmm".

"Your turn. What do you see?"

"Well, I'm in a gorgeous white gown, and you are either in a dark suit or a maybe a gray one. And there's lots of sparkly decorations, and my flowers are absolutely gorgeous. And we strung lights and tulle all over the place, and we are dancing the night away".

"If that's what you see, then that's what you shall get".

"There's one thing I wish I could get from my father's house for the wedding, but I'm sure he'll never let me have it".

"What's that?"

"His baby grand piano. I learned to play on it, and I had always imagined that the piano would be played at my wedding someday. Oh well. I'll live".

"How were you planning on getting the piano to your wedding?"

"I had always imagined I would get married at my father's house, so it would be right there".

"I have a great idea. You are going to be fixing the magazine. And I don't have a clue what to do when it comes to planning a wedding. So, why don't we hire a wedding planner?"

"I'm ok with that. But I want to interview them and talk with them first and really make sure that they are on the same page as we are".

"Absolutely".

They headed to bed soon after.

She snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think I'm going to call my father tomorrow".

"I hope it goes well".

"Would you be alright if I asked him to come here for a visit when he gets back from Germany?"

"Jennifer, I'm not going to tell you what to say to him on the phone. But the man doesn't want to come here because I'm in your life. I think if you invite him here, it's going to backfire on you".

"Jonathan, that's not fair".

"I think it's totally fair. The situation is what it is, and it's not what it's not. And if he was interested in visiting us, he wouldn't have kicked me out of his house and he wouldn't have told me that you wanted nothing to do with me".

"Jonathan, he's still my father".

"I understand that".

"You two aren't going to resolve things on opposite coasts".

"I'm not saying no, Jennifer. I'm saying the ball is in his court, and I think if you push things, you aren't going to be able to push them in the direction that you want them to go".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then she scooted away from him and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water".

She headed downstairs without saying anything else.

About 10 minutes later, she came back to bed, and climbed in close to him, but she kept her distance.

She reached up and turned out the light, and tried to get some sleep.

He rolled over and put his arm around her.

"I love you, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want you to get hurt by him. Goodnight".

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I just don't see how you and my father are going to resolve things if you won't meet him halfway".

"Me meet him halfway? He kicked me out, Jennifer. He didn't half way kick me out, he all the way kicked me out. He told me that you wanted nothing to do with me. His direct quote wasn't _'she doesn't want anything_ ', it was _'she doesn't want anything to do with you'._ Why should I meet someone halfway when they aren't willing to even take a tiny step?"

"Jonathan, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him in the hospital. Don't make me choose between the two of you".

"I am not making you do anything".

"Great, glad to hear it".

She rolled over away from him and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan instinctively hit snooze when his alarm went off. Jennifer got up and headed downstairs.

Max had made a breakfast run, so she made the coffee and took a cup to the patio.

She heard Max pull up, and heard him and Jonathan talking, so she went back inside, and got another cup of coffee.

"Morning, Miss Edwards."

"Morning Max."

"I picked up bacon egg and cheese sandwiches for all of us".

"No thanks, I'm not hungry".

She headed to the office, and started working on an article.

A few minutes later, Jonathan came in and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Do you feel any differently?"

"No, I don't".

"Then we have nothing to talk about".

"Jennifer, you want me to fight your battles with your dad for you and that's not fair. I will support you no matter what happens, but this isn't my fight to win".

"Nobody said it was."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because. I wanted to invite my father out here so the two of you could make peace, and you balked at the idea".

"You have this all wrong. He is the one who needs to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong, in my opinion. You told me that you didn't blame me for all of this. Now, you either do believe that I was in the wrong, or you are upset because you know that he isn't going to come visit us".

"I don't blame you. He does".

"Ok, and?"

"And, I want you two to get along".

"Like I told you when you got here, I'm not worried about my relationship with him. My focus is on my relationship with you".

"I just think if you extend the olive branch, he will soften some".

"It's not my olive branch to extend. Now, I'm headed to the office. I love you".

He kissed her cheek and left.

She went and got ready and then headed to go dress shopping.

She found a sweet little boutique, and tried on a few dresses but she wasn't liking anything.

The sales girl sat her down on one of the benches.

"What are you looking for?"

"I want sparkles, I want a long flowy gown, with lots of sparkles".

"Well, it just so happens there is a place over on Jefferson, and they have the sparkliest gowns in the city."

"Thank you".

She headed to the car and found her way to the store like the lady suggested.

She tried on about 20 gowns, and the final one was the one. She looked at the price tag.

$1400.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself".

It fit her almost to a T, and looked amazing on her. No matter which way she turned, it sparkled.

She changed out of it and then got dressed again. She took the gown to the register.

She got out the credit card that went to the wedding fund, and handed it to the cashier.

She swiped it and was trying to figure out where to hang her dress so that Jonathan wouldn't see it.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but your card was declined".

"What? That's ridiculous.".

"I tried it twice".

"Ok, I tell you what, can you hold the gown for me? I am going to run to the bank and settle this and I will come back".

"We can only hold the gown for an hour, ma'am."

"Ok, thank you".

She got in the car and headed to the bank.

She walked in and walked straight to the teller desk.

"Hi. I just tried to use this card, and it said it was declined. There's no way it should be declined".

"Let me take a look".

The teller pulled up her account.

"Oh, it says right here that a Mr. Stephen Edwards withdrew the money and closed the account".

Jennifer was stunned.


	57. Chapter 57

Jennifer drove home, blinking back tears the whole way.

She came in the house and headed straight to the kitchen. She found a pitcher and a large bottle of cranberry juice, and took them to the bar, where she made an entire pitcher full of vodka and cranberry. She also found several shot glasses and poured several tequila shots. She did a couple tequila shots and then went over to the phone and called her father in Germany.

"Hello, this is Stephen Edwards".

"Hi Pa, it's me, Jennifer".

"Hello, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you explain something to me?"

"I can try".

"I found the bank books. They were in a secret pocket of my suitcase. So, just to recap, Jonathan didn't take them. He put them there so they wouldn't be stolen from me in the hospital. So, please kindly explain why when I went to use the credit card associated with the wedding fund mom left me, it was declined, and the teller at the bank told me that you closed it and withdrew the money".

"Jennifer, I told you. I don't support you being with that young man. He isn't good for you. I cannot keep you from him, and you may choose to marry him anyways, but I'll be damned if I am going to pay for it".

"You can take away the money from you and mom together. You have no right to take away the money Mom herself left me".

"I'm sorry young lady, this is a closed subject".

"You know this is wrong, Pa! You are just being stubborn for no reason".

"You don't know anything about my reasons. My name is on that account, and I can close it anytime I wish".

"You had no right to withhold the money that Mom left me on her own accord. She would be so upset with you".

"I told you, this subject is closed".

"Why don't you come here for a visit when you get home from Germany? You and Jonathan can talk face to face and work things out".

"No thank you. When you come to your senses about him, you know your way home. I love you, I have to go now".

He hung up the phone. She did another tequila shot and then started on the vodka cranberries, drinking them as fast as she could.

She sat there drinking for about an hour, and then Max came home from the market.

"Hi Miss Edwards".

"Howdy, Maxerooni". Jennifer collapsed on the couch into a fit of giggles.

"You been dipping into the sauce?"

"Oh, just a snippity snip snip".

"I see. Ok, you just stay right there. I'm going to put these away and then you and I are going to take a special trip".

She gave him the A-Ok sign.

She had finished off another vodka cranberry by the time he got back.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, and he led her to the downstairs bathroom.

He got her a cool wash cloth, and put it on the back of her neck.

"You sit here on the floor, and look at the toilet. I'm going to go start the coffee".

"No thanks, I don't need any coffee".

"Ok, well when you are ready for some, let me know".

He went back to the kitchen and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. H. We got a little problem here at the house".

"What is it, Max?"

"It's Miss Edwards. I was at the market, and when I came home, she was on the couch. She's completely tanked, Mr. H."

"Ok, keep an eye on her and I will be home in about an hour. Thanks, Max".

"No problem, Mr. H. We are out of the hangover necessities, so you might want to stop and get some".

"Good call".

He hung up the phone and went back to Jennifer.

She was laying on the tile bathroom floor with the washcloth on her forehead.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Edwards?"

"No thank you".

"Ok, holler if you need me".

He headed back to the kitchen to start dinner.

Jonathan got home right when he said he would, and he had a huge bag of groceries with him.

He went to the bathroom and found her laying on the floor.

"Hi honey".

"Hi. Why are you on the floor?"

"Because it's cold".

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm thirsty".

"Ok. Do you feel like sitting up?"

"That sounds like fun". She held her hand out to him and he helped her up and they walked to the couch.

He went to the coffee table and poured her some cranberry juice.

"Here, drink this juice, and I will go get you some water".

"Certainly".

She downed the vodka and cranberry and poured another one.

He came back and saw her setting up two more glasses of it.

"Drink with me?"

"Sure".

He picked up the cranberry juice, and they clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"Jennifer, this is loaded".

"Yep. I owe you a bottle of Tito's, honey".

He gently took the glass from her and replaced it with a glass of ice water.

He leaned back and she leaned back against him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, you and I were upset. And then I went to get my wedding dress. And I found the perfect dress….it was gorgeous, honey. All shimmery, and crystal-y, and I loved myself in it. If I moved, it moved too. It was perfect. And it was only $14-hiccup-hundred dollars. So, I gave my card to the girl, and she said no, no, no, this doesn't work. So, she promised me that she would hold it for an hour. Just 1 hour. And I promised her that I was going to go to the bank. And I kept my promise, I went there and the teller lady said that the account had been closed by my father and all the money was gone. So, I came home. And I set up some of those mini drinks".

"Mini drinks. You mean shots?"

"Yeah. *Hiccup*. And then I did two of them all by myself. And then I called my father in Germany, which I'm going to pay you back for, by the way. And I told him that he needed to tell me about that, and he said 'young lady, this subject is closed'. And I said ok, fine. Come here for a visit. And he was all nope, you know how to come home when you come to your senses. So, I said screw my senses, and I made some more mini drinks, and then a biiiiiig pitcher of Cranberry juice and the whole bottle of Tito's. And then I started racing myself to see how many I could do, and then Max told me we were going on a special trip but we ended up in the bathroom. And then you got here. The End. Oh wait. The magic number is 5".

"I'm sorry he did that, darling. I will put some money in a wedding account and you can use that instead".

"He thinks I'm going to just leave you and go running back home like a little kid. Well, he's wrong. And he had no right to say you weren't good for me. So, I no longer care what he thinks."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have tried to numb your senses".

"Well, it worked. I don't need him. I'm just fine".

"Baby, I think we need to get you to bed. You aren't going to feel well".

"I feel totally fine".

"Yeah, but that's not going to last, believe me".

She sipped her water.

"What did you eat today?"

"Well, this morning, you were upset at me, and we were talking and not eating. So, nothing then. And then I guess I drank my lunch….". She burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" He was trying not to laugh at her.

"I can't remember what I had for dinner".

"You haven't eaten it yet".

"Oh".

"Hey Max, can you make some dry toast please?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jennifer was laying on his chest, and softly laughing.

Max brought a plate of toast and set it on the coffee table.

"Max, can you look and see if we have any Phenergan in the medicine cabinet?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

"Hey Max, do you know how to make margaritas?"

"No, he doesn't".

Jonathan shook his head at Max.

He leaned forward and got a piece of toast.

"Here, darling. Try a bite of toast".

"Toast. What a wonderful idea".

She took a few bites and then leaned back against him.

"Honey…I'm broke".

"It's ok, Jennifer. We will figure it out".

"I didn't mean to get trashed. I just needed a bit of liquid courage to speak to him".

"Nothing wrong with that. You did it on an empty stomach though, and then you didn't stop drinking after you were done talking to him".

"I yelled at him too."

"You yelled back at your dad?"

"Oh yes. Because he took all the money, not just some of it. And I told him he had no right to take the money he didn't give me".

"Jennifer, let's not focus on that now, ok? You need to eat and then we need to get you into bed".

"Just think. If I had invented toast, I would have all the money, and he would be dependent on me. And I could boss him around and cut him off and be all "how does it feel?"

Max came in then.

"I finally found some, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

He opened the bottle and poured a pill into his hand and handed it to her.

"No, I'm not taking any white pills".

"Do you want to throw up all night?"

"No, I don't really enjoy doing that".

"Ok, so if you take this medicine, you won't".

"Ok".

She took the pill and ate another piece of toast.

"Why don't we go lay down?"

"Okie dokie".

He helped her up, and they started to walk towards the stairs.

She wasn't doing so well with walking, so he finally just scooped her up and carried her up to their bedroom.

He helped her get a nightgown on, and then helped her into bed.

He laid down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"You take a nice little nap, and I will be right here when you wake up".

"Why are you going away?"

"I'm not".

She started undoing his tie and his dress shirt.

"Jennifer, we can't do this right now".

"Why not? I thought you loved being with me".

"You are sloshed, babe. I don't want to take advantage of you. Not like this".

She teared up and rolled away from him.

He leaned over and smoothed her hair till she fell asleep.

Once he knew she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and then quietly headed downstairs.

He found Max in the kitchen.

"Is she alright?"

"She's asleep. I think her father really upset her this time".

"What now?"

"Well, last night she said she wanted to talk to him, and I tried to tell her to be prepared for it not to go well. But she was determined, and she took my trying to prepare her as me not wanting to resolve things with him, which isn't the case. I mean, I'm not going to go beg, because I didn't do anything. But she wants me to meet him halfway and I feel like he needs to meet me all the way and I told her so. And then this morning she said she found a wedding gown, and tried to pay for it, but he closed her wedding fund account, the very account that he told her that I stole from her. So, she came here and did a couple shots and then called him and he wouldn't budge. So, she did more shots and she made a pitcher of Vodka and Cranberry and drained it."

"She drank the whole pitcher?"

"Yep. Part of that is my fault though. I thought it was just plain cranberry juice, because I saw the tequila bottle and the shot glasses out, and I figured that she had gotten drunk on just the tequila shots. So, I poured her some of the cranberry juice, but it was vodka and cranberry. She says she used the whole bottle of Tito's".

"That's some heavy stuff".

"Yeah. She is not going to feel well tomorrow, I'm afraid".

"Well, I made dinner. I will save her some. It's just grilled chicken and sautéed veggies".

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan made himself a plate, and ate it in front of the TV. After he was done, he went upstairs and changed clothes and watched a movie in bed while she slept.

Around 11, he turned the lights off and the tv off and went to sleep.

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 6, with a moan.

He got up and got her some aspirin, and some water and brought it to her.

"Morning. Here, take this."

She nodded and took it.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I jumped in front of a bus".

"Do you feel like a shower?"

"No. That requires moving".

"Babe, you have to move at some point."

"I know. I'm not there yet".

"Ok. Where is there?"

"At the other end of the state".

"And where are you?"

"Still in the house".

"Fair enough".

She drifted back to sleep, and eventually, he did too.

He turned his alarm off at the first ring, and got up and took a shower.

He went downstairs and had Max make her one of his special hangover remedies.

He got them both a cup of coffee and then brought it back upstairs to her.

She was still sleeping, so he set her coffee on her bedside table.

He read the paper in bed till she woke up around 8.

"Morning."

"Morning. Feeling better?"

"A little".

"You have coffee waiting on you on your nightstand".

"Wonderful".

She sat up and drank some, and then leaned back against the headboard.

"Do you feel up to eating?"

"No, not at all. I think I'm going to take a shower".

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

He went downstairs and made himself some breakfast.

"Miss Edwards coming down?"

"She just woke up. She's in the shower".

"Great. I will get her Max special going".

He got up and poured tomato juice, an egg, and some spices into the blender, and got her glass ready.

She came down a little while later, looking a little sheepish.

He hit the blender button, and she grabbed her head.

She went over to Jonathan and he embraced her, and a few seconds later, Max turned the blender off.

"Ok, Miss Edwards, here you go. One Max special, guaranteed to kick your hangover to the curb".

"Thanks, Max".

She took a few sips and then went and sat down by Jonathan.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"Did we talk yesterday?"

"A little. You were pretty smashed, though".

"That wasn't my intention".

"If you want to go buy the wedding dress today, I can give you my credit card, and then next week when we get back, I will set up a wedding fund if you'd like".

"That's sweet. I'll call the boutique in a little bit and see if they still have it."

She slowly finished the rest of her hangover drink, and then went to the living room.

Jonathan found her behind the bar.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what I drank yesterday".

He came up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Tequila shots and vodka cranberry".

"How many?"

"You told me that you raced yourself on the tequila shots and that the magic number was 5. That was after the two tequila shots you had before you called your dad and the one you had after you called your dad. So, 8 tequila shots, maybe? And then you drank all but three glasses of a pitcher of vodka cranberry".

"Did I go on a trip with Max?"

He chuckled.

"He told you he was taking you on a trip and he took you to the bathroom in case you got sick".

She put her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's ok. But next time, instead of drinking everything that's not nailed down, call me and I'll pay for whatever you want".

She nodded.

"I just can't believe he did this. I mean, if you were some murderer or con artist, it would make sense. But you aren't. And it's not like he didn't like you when he met you, he loved you and he pushed us to be together."

"Jennifer, it's ok. Honest".

"It's not ok to me. I don't want to choose between the two of you, and I'm refusing to choose, which is making him cut me out of his life but I don't want that either".

He didn't know what to say, so he just held her and kissed her forehead.

"Are we still leaving for Seattle tonight?"

"Yeah, if you are up to it".

"I'm always up for a trip with you".

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.


	58. Chapter 58

Jennifer and Jonathan stopped and picked up dinner on their way to the airport.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

"Want me to open some wine, Jennifer?"

"No thank you. I think I'll stick to water, today".

After they ate, she rested her head on his shoulder and laced her hand through his.

"What are you going to do in Seattle while I'm in the interview?"

"I have a meeting with the head of a company I'm considering buying. We should be finished by three, and then as soon as your interview is over, we can head home".

"Sounds perfect".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So, I guess I need to call my realtor in New York, and sell my apartment. I can fly back in a few weeks and have it cleaned and sell my stuff or ship my stuff. I know that I said I would use that money to build up my savings, but we can use it for the wedding or the honeymoon".

"Whatever you want to do, babe. If you'd like, we can overnight a key to your place with the instructions to the New York office, and we can arrange to have a cleaning company come pick it up there and clean the apartment for you before you get out there. I can even arrange to have someone from the office go sit there while they clean".

"I like that. I also need to figure out what is a good asking price for the apartment. I would like to make some money off it, if I could."

"I'm sure you will. It's a great place".

"You know, even though my father is trying to throw a wrench into our plans and he did throw a pretty big one, this feels good. It feels good to know that we are starting a life together and that everything is falling into place".

"I completely agree. And hopefully, one day, he will fall back into place in our lives as well".

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back, and he pulled her head closer.

They both got lost in the kiss, until Jack buzzed the cabin.

"Mr. Hart, we have been given clearance to land in 10 minutes".

She kissed him again, and they got ready to land.

After they landed, they deplaned, and headed to the rental car he had waiting.

Suddenly, she got this panic stricken look on her face.

"Oh my god, I forgot to book us a hotel."

"Jennifer, it's all right. I booked us one, babe. We have a room at the Wentworth Hotel, 2 nights".

"Thank goodness."

They had a nice drive to the hotel, and checked in.

Their room was up pretty high, and had a gorgeous view.

"This is so nice".

He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"I told them I had the most beautiful woman in the world and we needed their best room".

She turned around and kissed him.

"I'm so glad we get a night away without any distractions or interruptions".

"Me too".

She got her suitcase onto the bed, and opened it.

She found some lingerie and went to the bathroom and changed into it, and started brushing her hair.

He had changed into some pajama pants and was laying on the bed when she came out.

She climbed into bed next to him and stretched out next to him.

He was thumbing through the magazine the hotel had left on the bedside table.

"Have you been to Seattle, babe? We can go sightseeing tomorrow if you want".

"I have not. We can do whatever you want to, honey".

She started kissing his chest and nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

He put the magazine on the bedside table and turned to face her.

She was wearing a pink sheer baby doll nightgown with spaghetti straps.

"You are so gorgeous".

She kissed him and pulled him on top of her.

He reached up and turned the light off.

Her lips found his and she nibbled on his lower lip while she kissed him.

He reached down and slipped one strap of her nightgown off her shoulder.

He planted several kisses on her shoulder and then kissed his way up her neck.

She ran her hands up and down his back.

He slipped the other strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and tugged it down enough to expose her breasts. He gently bit her nipple, causing her to arch her back and moan a little.

He kissed his way to her belly button and then back up to her other breast, before returning his kisses to that special spot on her neck that she loved the most.

"Honey…"

"Almost, babe".

He gave her several long, slow kisses, the kind that made her swear time stood still. The kind of kiss that made her think they were the only two people left on the planet. The kind of kiss that left her body aching for more of his touch.

She reached down and grabbed his butt, and he sank himself inside of her, over and over again.

His strokes became more frantic, their breathing became labored and ragged. She began to scream his name over and over again.

"Jona…..than…"

"Oh God, babe…."

He finally took them over the edge together and they both rode out the waves of their orgasm as they held onto each other. He lightly kissed her all over as she scratched his back some.

"Happy alone time to us".

"Happy alone time indeed".

She kept scratching his back till he fell asleep on her chest.

"I love you, honey".

She kissed his forehead and then drifted off to sleep herself.

***The next morning***

They slept in and woke up around 9. Jonathan ordered them a lavish brunch cart from room service, and they enjoyed breakfast in bed.

"We can go to the Space Needle today if you want".

"That sounds fun."

"And, then later, we can have a nice dinner somewhere, if you want".

"I want, I want".

She leaned over and kissed him.

After they were finished showering and getting ready, they headed out.

They did the Space Needle first. Jennifer loved it and took tons and tons of pictures.

They went for a long stroll afterwards, and stopped and got a coffee at Starbucks.

They were holding hands and walking down a street lined with shops, and just taking their time.

Jennifer bought several pairs of shoes, a few outfits, and a new purse.

Jonathan bought a couple new sweaters and a sweatshirt.

They took everything back to the hotel, and got ready for dinner.

Jennifer put on some black wide-legged pants, and a sparkly v-cut plum colored blouse, and some black heels.

She straightened her hair and then barely curled the ends. She put on the Orchid perfume that he loved, and came out to find him sitting on the bed.

"Ready, darling?"

"Ready".

He kissed her a few times, and then they left.

They got into the elevator. She turned and embraced him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She leaned up to kiss him, and then turned around and leaned back against him.

They took a cab to the Riverfront Grill, and got there about 5 minutes before their reservation.

They had a waterfront table with an absolutely gorgeous view of the bay.

The waitress told them that the portions were large, so they decided to split an appetizer and order an entrée for two.

After they ate, Jonathan asked the waitress for the check.

"By chance would you know where we could find a place that has dancing?"

"Right here. We have dancing and you can pay 2 dollars to keep your table all night. The music should start in about 20 minutes. I can bring you an after-dinner drink if you'd like".

"Yes, we will need to see a menu please".

Jennifer ordered a bailey's and decaf coffee, while Jonathan ordered a Manhattan.

As soon as the music started, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and they shared several dances.

"Thank you for dinner, honey."

"You are my favorite dinner date".

He kissed her as they danced.

After their dance had concluded, they headed back to the hotel.

They changed into their pajamas as soon as they got back into the room.

She was sitting in the bed, when he came out of the bathroom.

She patted her lap, and he eagerly laid down on the bed in front of her.

She gave him a nice long back massage, and really worked his knots out.

"That feels amazing".

"Well you deserve it. You put up with me and my drunkenness and my crazy moods all week, and you didn't run screaming for the hills".

"You are such a cute drunk, darling".

"Ha ha".

"No, I'm serious. You were adorable. You were being silly and you were cracking me up the whole time".

"What did I say?"

"I asked you what you had to eat, and you started to cry because you couldn't recall what you had for dinner that you hadn't eaten yet".

She started laughing.

"Yeah, I would cry over that".

"You were so cute, darling. Honest. Max was a little worried, but I wasn't".

"I hate that I worried him. He's so good to us, and he's so wonderful to have just accepted me like he did".

"He's an original. There's nobody else in the world like Max".

"Or you".

"Or you".

She leaned down and kissed his shoulder blade.

She played with his hair for a little bit, and then she patted his shoulders.

"My turn".

"With pleasure".

They switched places and he started rubbing her back.

"Honey, tell me about the magazine I'm going to be running."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is it located?"

"The building is about 3 blocks from my office".

"Do I have a staff?"

"Yes. And a hiring allowance".

"Do I have to answer to anyone besides you?"

"Well, technically the board of directors of my company, but I don't foresee that to be an issue".

"Can I set my own hours?"

"Sure. You are the editor, you can do whatever you want".

"So, I guess we will have to go and tour the place".

"As soon as I get the keys, babe".

"If I wanted to make a big decision, do I have to run it by you?"

"That depends. What kinds of decisions are you thinking of?"

"I thought about changing the name. And definitely changing the focus of the magazine. And I want to make it to where there is a set structure".

"I think all of that could be arranged."

She grabbed his thighs.

"Your hands feel so amazing".

He finished her massage, and they snuggled up together.

"Are you nervous about the interview tomorrow?"

"No. She sounded so sweet and nice on the phone, and like she wanted to hire me that second, so I think my chances are good".

She kissed his neck.

"How do you feel about your meeting?"

"I'm not positive. Usually, I have a good feeling or a bad feeling, but this time, I really don't have a set feeling either way."

"Well, I'm sure you will make it work, you always do".

He reached up and turned out the light.

She leaned up and kissed him.

He rolled on top of her, and started kissing her neck.

After making romantic, sweet, tender love for about an hour, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Monday***

Jennifer was up early and ready for her interview.

She got out the shower and saw that he was still sleeping.

She sat on the bed next to him and started kissing his face and chest.

"You better wake up, honey".

"Mmmm".

"We have to get ready".

"Mmmmm".

"If you get ready, we can go downstairs to the hotel restaurant for breakfast".

He gave her a few kisses, and then got up.

She was going through her work bag, and the samples of her work that she had brought with her when he was done getting ready.

They headed downstairs and got a table at the restaurant rather quickly.

After they were done eating, he took her in a cab to her interview, at the Four Seasons hotel.

"Good luck, darling. I know you will do fantastic".

"Thanks, I love you. I will meet you back at the hotel".

She kissed him goodbye a few times and then got out of the cab.

She walked in and met Marcia in the hotel restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi. I'm Marcia Woodward. It's nice to meet you".

"It's wonderful to meet you".

"So, this is really a formality, as I'm ready to hire you. Here's what I can offer you. You can submit to me as many or as few articles as you like, and if I get offers to publish them, you get the full asking price, minus my commission of 10%. If more than one publication prints your article, then I take 15% of the combined offers. You can essentially work from anywhere, you can work as often or as little as you want, and you control the topic, unless I call you and say "Hey, they want an article on this, want to do it?", and you accept. The only catch is, all of your articles have to come through me first".

"I'm fine with that. My husband is buying a magazine, and he plans on making the editor. Can I publish my own work if I send it to you as well?"

"Send it to me first, and you can publish it the month after I have. But, you don't have to send me everything you write".

They discussed her pay scale, and she was able to give Jennifer an average price.

"No benefits, sick pay, or vacation pay. You are an independent contractor and you are responsible for your own taxes".

"That's fine".

Jennifer signed all the papers and they left the meeting smiling.

"Here is my business card. Contact me anytime. I am moving close to Los Angeles in about 4 months, so I'm sure we will see a lot of each other".

"Great. I can't wait".

Jennifer headed to a little deli, and got some soup and a sandwich to go, and headed back to the hotel.

She changed into her lounging clothes, and climbed into the bed to eat her lunch and wait for Jonathan.

She had ordered a cup of lobster bisque, and a veggie sandwich, and she scarfed down every bite like it was her last.

After she was finished, she ended up taking a short nap while she waited on Jonathan.

He came in about an hour later, and she was still sleeping.

He quietly leaned down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait for you to find out what I just arranged. All in due time, darling, all in due time".


	59. Chapter 59

Jonathan kept kissing her till she woke up.

"Hi. When did you get back?"

"Just now. Have a nice nap?"

"Oh yes. I had the best dream".

"What did you dream about?"

"You".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then got up and finished packing her suitcase.

As soon as he was ready, he called Jack.

"We will meet you at the airport in an hour".

They picked up some fresh seafood at the fish market to take with them, and then headed to the airport.

They got settled on the plane, and she told him all about her interview.

"Sounds like the perfect job for you. And that's great that you will be able to submit some of the articles to the magazine as well".

"I'm so excited that in two days we get to go on the surprise trip. As soon as we get home from the trip, we are going to be busy, busy, busy".

"Yeah, I'm excited too".

"Thanks for coming with me to Seattle, honey".

"Anything for you, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him softly and romantically.

They were interrupted by the cabin phone ringing.

He reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H., it's Max. Just wondering what time you will be home so I can have dinner ready".

"In about an hour and a half. And we are bringing home fresh seafood-lobsters, salmon, and crabs".

"Perfect. I will slice some veggies so that we can have grilled salmon".

"Sounds great, Max. See you soon".

He hung up.

"He's making us grilled salmon for dinner".

"That sounds wonderful".

They reclined their seats and he covered them with a blanket.

She snuggled up to his chest and read for about the last hour of the flight.

Jack buzzed them over the intercom to tell them they were about to land, so they sat up and buckled up.

After they landed, they got their things together and deplaned, and headed home.

"Welcome home, you two".

"Hi Max".

"Hi".

"Dinner is almost ready. Here, let me unpack the cooler".

"We can freeze the seafood except for the salmon, Max".

"Perfect".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"How about a swing on the porch?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the swing, and they cuddled up together.

She had her head nestled onto his shoulder, and he was playing with her hair.

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I should be done by early afternoon. We can leave tomorrow night if you want".

"I'd love to."

She kissed his neck.

"Honey, what do you think about us abstaining till the wedding?"

"Abstaining? Seriously?"

"It's supposed to make it better".

"That's over 4 months away, Jennifer. Can you hold out that long?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"If you want to, I will absolutely do whatever you want to, but I think it's totally unnecessary".

"You do? Why?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Because there's no way it could get any better".

"Good point".

"Mr. H., Miss Edwards, dinner is ready".

"Coming Max".

He gave her a few quick kisses, and then they headed to the kitchen.

Max had grilled the salmon and some veggie skewers. He was pulling some rice out of the oven.

"I made rice, and grilled salmon and veggies. I also made a pitcher of tea, hope that's ok".

"Sounds great, Max".

"Max, I insist that you eat with us, and that I am doing the dishes tonight."

"You don't have to do that Miss Edwards".

"I know. I want to. You cooked the dinner, so you are not going to clean up, I am".

"She's right, Max. It's our turn".

"You got a deal, Miss Edwards".

They had a nice dinner, and then Jennifer kicked Max out of the kitchen, and started on the dishes.

Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Can I stay?"

"Of course".

She turned and kissed him and then they started a thing where she washed and he dried and put the dishes away.

She washed the last dish, and handed it to him, and then started wiping down the counters.

After he was finished, she pulled herself up on to the counter.

"Thanks for helping, honey, I appreciate it".

"You're welcome. I love you, I'll do the dishes with you anytime you want".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are so amazing".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then he moved his kisses to her neck.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice".

Just then Max came in to the kitchen.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting some milk. Oh geez, I'm sorry".

Jennifer tried to hide her smirk, while Jonathan reassured Max.

"It's ok, Max. We just finished doing the dishes".

"Thank you for making a lovely dinner, Max".

"No problem, Miss Edwards".

Jonathan helped her off the counter and then they all went into the living room.

Jennifer went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and then came back and joined Jonathan on the couch.

Max and Jonathan watched a baseball game while Jennifer did some wedding planning.

"Babe, what if we got married at Dodger's Stadium, at Homeplate?"

"Please, tell me you are kidding".

"I'm kidding. Although it would be kind of cool".

"Jonathan! What are you expecting, that we slide in to base for our first kiss as man and wife?"

"No, that would be silly".

"Exactly".

She made several lists and then put the wedding magazines away.

"Honey, what time is the game over?"

"It's a double header so, the second one is about to start".

She leaned back against the arm of the couch, and swung her legs over his lap.

He started giving her a foot rub, as he and Max talked stats about the game.

About 10 minutes later, he looked over and saw that Jennifer was fast asleep.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then covered her with a blanket.

Max made it to the 7th inning of the second game and then headed to bed.

Jonathan hung in till the end, and then turned the TV off.

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed.

After he tucked her in, he gave her a few sweet kisses and then went to change into his pajamas.

He came back and joined her in bed and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***Tuesday***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 7, and he immediately hit snooze.

Jennifer stretched and moved closer to him and he snuggled her a little tighter.

"Darling…you gotta get up".

"I don't want to."

"One more day, and then we can lay around together for 5 days".

"You drive a hard bargain".

He kissed her a couple times and then got up and headed to the shower, while she drifted back to sleep.

He came and kissed her goodbye, and told her he would be home by 3.

"I love you, see you this afternoon".

"Love you too honey".

She woke up around 9, and then grabbed a shower and started packing her suitcase for their trip.

She was sitting on the bed packing when the bedside table rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome".

"I know I said I would be home at 3, but it's looking more like 4."

"Oh, that's alright. Want me to pack your suitcase for you?"

"Sure, you can start that. Since you know where we are going and I don't, that might be helpful".

"It would be my pleasure".

"I have to get to my meeting, but I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, babe".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and got back to packing.

After she had gotten them all packed, she went downstairs.

Max was coming in from running errands.

"Hiya Miss Edwards."

"Hi Max".

She made herself a salad and then went and worked on an article till Jonathan got home.

He came in right when he said he would, and found her in the study.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Give me about 10 minutes to change clothes and then we can go, ok?"

She nodded.

"Your suitcase is on the bed, if you want to add anything to it".

"Wonderful".

He kissed her a few times and then went upstairs.

She finished getting everything ready for them to go, and was waiting on the couch when he came downstairs.

He loaded their bags into the car, and then Max drove them to the airport.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

After they leveled off, Jennifer reclined her seat.

"What's going on, babe?"

"What? I waited till we leveled off, and now I'm getting comfy".

"Ok, so we leveled off. Now level off with me. You aren't acting like yourself".

She sighed.

"It's just, you and I haven't gone away together except to Seattle, and that was only for a couple days. The other times we went away together, it didn't end up well".

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we went to Denver, and it ended with us breaking up. And we went to my father's and it ended with me in the hospital and him trying to break us up".

"Darling, those are isolated incidents. We went to Seattle and you still love me".

"I know, but that was two days. This is 5".

"Jonathan-"

"We got this, babe. You just have to trust me. We are going to be married in a few months. Surely we can go away together and get through it".

"And if we can't?"

"Then we won't be leaving Los Angeles for the next 50 years".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. Everything is fine, I promise".

"I just can't help but think that at this point last time, my father still adored you. We are running out of relatives to turn on us".

He pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, and I am in love with you and that's never going to change, regardless of whether we have all the relatives in our corner or not".

"Even if my Aunt Renee barges in and tries to live with us for a few weeks?"

"Even if Max holds us hostage in the den and makes us listen to polka records."

"My aunt Renee might drop by uninvited, but I can't see Max holding you and me or anyone hostage."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared".

She chuckled.

He kissed her a few times, and then pulled her onto his lap.

She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, you never told me where we were going".

"That's the surprise part in surprise trip, honey".

"So, when do I get to find out?"

"When we get there".

"How about a hint?"

"We could do a trade for a hint".

"How about a kiss for a hint?"

"Nope, I can kiss you whenever I want. Gotta be bigger than that".

"Hmm… Let's see. You give me a hint, and I will give you a surprise".

"That's not fair, you know I love surprises".

"Take it or leave it".

Even though he was grinning and she knew it was a game, she decided to call his bluff.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for a surprise. I think I'm going to go lay down".

She got up and made her way to the bedroom.

She had just kicked her shoes off and laid down when he came into the bedroom.

"I think I might want to take a nap for a little bit. Since I don't know where we are going, you will have to help me out. Do I have time to take a nap?"

"I think you might".

"Great".

He climbed onto the bed next to her but didn't touch her.

She knew exactly what he was doing, and decided to up the ante.

"How long were you planning on sleeping, honey?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour or so."

"Well, I think I'm going to get a little more comfortable".

She got up and closed the door and then stripped out of her lounging pants and baseball tee, and climbed back on the bed wearing only a purple sheer-lace strapless bra and purple lace-back panties.

She sat next to him, and reached up and unclipped her hair, letting her auburn curls fall down on to her shoulders.

She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

He leaned over and whispered close to her ear, being careful to keep his hands to himself.

"I know you think I really want the hint about where we are going, but I know that you want the surprise more than I want the hint, so if you think you are going to win this, you are wrong".

She looked at him with a completely straight face.

"Are we playing a game or something? I hadn't noticed".

She rolled away from him so he couldn't see her smirk.

They laid there silently for about 20 minutes, and then they hit some turbulence.

During the turbulence, they rolled into each other.

Jack came over the intercom.

"Better buckle up folks, this is going to last about 20 minutes or so".

Jennifer got up and quickly got dressed and they headed back to their seats.

They got buckled up, and she tried to focus on something other than the turbulence.

A few minutes later, they hit a very rough patch of turbulence, and it even made the lights flicker.

"Honey, I was just kidding about not telling you where we are going. But that was before when I thought we would land safely. Now that we might not, it's Jamaica. We are going to Jamaica".

"Jack, you can quit faking the turbulence now, she caved".

"Jonathan! That was almost cruel".

"I was kidding. He isn't faking the turbulence, babe."

She was so mad that she had given in.

"Well, you touched me first, so I think it's a draw".

"Ok, that's fair. You can still have the surprise".

"Good."

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Surprise, surprise".

"That's it?"

"There might possibly be another surprise in your future before the day ends".

"There better be, Mr. Hart".

He held her hand through the rest of the turbulence, and tried to distract her.

Once it was over, they reclined their seats and he held her tight.

"So, what made you pick Jamaica?"

"Well, I wanted us to go somewhere that I knew we wouldn't be interrupted or distracted, and I wanted relaxation to be the main goal, and I wanted all inclusive. So, I flipped a coin to decide between snow and sun, and sun won. I spun the globe in your office and landed in the area of Jamaica and decided that you and I deserve a few relaxing beach days."

"We certainly do".

"We have an oceanfront room with plenty of amenities, and there's a spa if we want to have a spa day, 4 pools, 3 hot tubs, a mineral pool, 4 restaurants, and plenty of excursions".

"You are the best trip planner, babe".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Are you excited?"

"Oh yes. Jamaica, here we come".


	60. Chapter 60

They landed in Jamaica around midnight Jamaica time. They took a shuttle to the resort, and Jennifer got them checked into their room.

"How about a late dinner, or a walk on the beach?"

"I'm starved. Let's compromise. Late dinner with an ocean view".

"You got it".

She leaned up and kissed him and then changed into a summer dress and sandals while he put some shorts and a polo on.

She quickly stepped into the bathroom and put her hair up into a ponytail, and then they headed out.

They chose the beach bar, and were seated without a wait, at a table for two with the most gorgeous ocean view. The sun was just beginning to set, so they could still see the ocean pretty well.

"It's absolutely beautiful here".

"It sure is".

They ordered some crab cakes to split, and both ordered a steak and baked potato, and Jennifer ordered a small salad as well.

"How about a Pina Colada, or Strawberry Daquiri?"

"A Daquiri sounds nice."

"They have several flavors. I think I'll get a Watermelon Daquiri".

"And I think I'll have an orange Daquiri".

The waiter placed their orders, and Jennifer leaned up against Jonathan.

He put his arm around her, and leaned back in his chair.

She was talking to him about what she wanted to do the next day, but he wasn't really paying attention.

He was staring across the restaurant at someone who looked awfully familiar.

He could only see them from the side, so he wasn't positive it was who he thought it was.

The waiter brought their drinks and crab cakes, and he returned his focus to Jennifer and their dinner.

When he looked back over towards that person, they were gone.

***A little while later***

They were walking hand in hand back to their room when Jennifer decided she wanted to stop and listen to some music.

They found a seat near the back of the room. Only one chair though, so Jonathan let her have it and he stood next to her.

They danced some, and then headed back to their room about an hour later.

Jennifer stopped and picked up a brochure about what the resort had to offer.

They got onto the elevator and he pushed the button for their floor.

"You know what I want to do, now?"

She was standing in front of him, with her back to him, when several people got on the elevator before he could answer. She was now pushed up against him.

She put her hands in his pockets and gave him a couple soft squeezes.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her neck a few times.

She could feel his erection growing and pressing against her.

A few people got off the elevator, and Jennifer moved to stand next to him.

He kept her from moving, and she smirked a little.

Finally, they were alone on the elevator, and as soon as the door closed, she turned and kissed him.

"You are so Sneaky".

"Ain't I just?"

The elevator opened, and thankfully, they were only a few doors down from the elevator.

She quickly let them into the room, and she had barely taken 4 steps into the room when Jonathan grabbed her and laid her on the bed.

He laid on top of her and kissed her passionately, for several long minutes.

He rolled them till she was on top of him, and she straddled him and lifted her dress up and over her head. He reached up and took her breasts into his hands, before unhooking her bra.

She took it off and tossed it to the floor.

He rolled them again so that she was on her back, and she orchestrated his shirt coming off, and then started unbuttoning his pants.

He quickly stood up and took his pants and boxers off, while she shimmied out of her panties.

He laid back down on top of her again, and resumed kissing her once more.

Their lovemaking was fast and intense, almost as if they were both starving for affection that they could only get from each other.

He quickly penetrated her, causing her to cry out.

He leaned down and sucked on her nipple as he stroked her.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

He picked up the pace, and crushed his lips upon hers while he found his release and filled her, triggering her release as well.

He buried his head in her neck as he tried to calm down.

"I love you, so much".

"I love you too".

She held him as he peppered her neck with soft kisses.

"Babe, what do you say we order room service and eat dessert in our pajamas?"

"I say absolutely, and hopefully the dessert cart has a healthy option".

He kissed her a few more times, and then got up and put his pajamas on, while she did the same.

He ordered them a dessert cart, and they settled on the bed and he turned the tv on.

He was holding her and kissing her head when the cart arrived.

"Thanks so much". He tipped the guy and took the cart.

They had strawberries, champagne, a few slices of various chocolate desserts, and a fresh fruit bowl.

She fed him some grapes and pineapple chunks and he poured them some champagne.

He handed her glass of champagne to her, and they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Great vacation choice, babe".

"Thanks".

"So, I promised you a surprise earlier. This week while we are here, you can pick any excursion and I will do it with you, no questions asked".

"Oh honey, I love that".

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

They finished their dessert, and then he rolled the cart out into the hallway while she got the bed ready.

She snuggled up to him and laid on his chest when he climbed into bed.

He kissed her and rubbed her back till they fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

They woke up early, and went downstairs for breakfast. Jennifer practically inhaled her veggie omelet, and Jonathan enjoyed his steak and eggs.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Lay in the sun."

"Where?"

"You pick. The beach, or by one of the pools".

"Why don't we split it? We can do one, then the other".

She nodded.

They walked hand in hand back to the room to get ready.

She was digging through her suitcase picking out a bathing suit.

"Purple or turquoise?"

"Turquoise".

She quickly put the turquoise string bikini on, and then grabbed a black halter coverup dress, and dug out her black rubber flip flops.

She packed them a bag with sunscreen and a book for each of them, and got her sunglasses out of her purse.

She took her engagement ring off and put it and her wallet in the hidden pocket that Jonathan had shown her was in the suitcase.

"Ready, baby?"

"Ready".

They made it to the lobby and she picked them up some towels from the towel stand, and they stopped to look at the map.

"Pool or beach first?"

"How about the pool first?"

"Great".

They picked one and went to it, and got chairs with ease.

She sat down and started putting on sunscreen, and then she handed the bottle to Jonathan so he could do her back.

She did his back for him, and then she laid down on her stomach on the chair to get some sun.

Jonathan read for a little bit, and then started people watching.

Jennifer was looking at the people in the pool.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. For a minute there, I thought I saw my father. Just wishful thinking, I suppose".

"You can always call him if you want to".

"No, he made his intentions clear, and it's clear that he no longer cares about my happiness, so as far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to say to each other".

Jennifer sat up and laid on her back for awhile and eventually went to sleep.

A waiter came by and took their drink order. Jonathan ordered her a water, and himself a beer.

He was laying there waiting on his drinks to come back when he spotted the person he had seen the night before.

He was able to get a closer look, and was able to confirm that it was in fact the person he thought it was.

He decided not to say anything, and to just watch. If they came over and spoke to him and Jennifer, fine. If not, well that was fine too.

He watched the person for about 20 minutes, and as expected, they saw him watching them. They were immediately uncomfortable.

Jonathan gave a nod to Jennifer, who was still sleeping.

The person didn't have a reaction, they just turned and walked away with the person they were with.

" _Didn't acknowledge me at all. Well, that's their decision. It is what it is"._

Jennifer woke up then, and they went into the pool for a while, and headed to the swim up bar.

He kept searching for the person he had seen earlier, so that he could try and keep her from seeing that person. But then he finally decided that he didn't owe that person any favors and if she saw them, she saw them. If she didn't, she didn't.

They ate at the swim up bar, and then headed to the beach for the afternoon.

Around 4, they went inside to change and shower and get ready for dinner.

They went to the nicer restaurant for dinner, and then took a walk along the beach after they were done.

"It's so peaceful here".

"Yeah, it is."

He held her hand as they made their way back to their hotel.

They stopped at the front desk and picked out their excursions for the next day.

Jennifer wanted to do the water bikes and he agreed to do it with her.

"I also want to take a morning yoga class. Want to do that with me too, honey?"

"No, thank you. I will go to the gym while you are in yoga".

After they were all signed up, they headed to the Cove, a secluded little spot over behind the pools, that had hammocks and double swings.

They wanted to lay in the hammock for a bit, but it was taken, so they walked up to their room and went out on their veranda instead.

They stretched out on the chaise lounge together and listened to the waves crash.

She was laying her head on his shoulder and had her arm wrapped around his.

"Honey, we need someone to marry us."

"I know a couple of judges. I think the odds are pretty good that they will do it for us".

"Did you ever hear back from the venue?"

"He said no. He is determined to tear it down".

"Great, so now we have to start over".

"Darling, it will come together, I promise. And in the way it's supposed to."

"I know. I just wish it would plan itself".

"I thought you loved planning parties".

"I do, when there aren't any setbacks".

He chuckled and kissed her.

"Are you sure you don't want to do yoga with me tomorrow, honey?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't know where to start".

"It's not hard. You just bend the way the instructor says. It's about finding your center".

"I'm plenty centered as it is".

She scratched his chest some.

"Just think, honey. The more limber we are, the better our sex life will be".

"Oh you think so? So, what happens when you tell me to lift my leg over my head and something snaps and crackles and pops, and then I can't walk for 6 weeks? What kind of sex life would we have then?"

She was laughing and tossed her head back.

"Honey, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Tucked into a safe spot, with a combination access. And the password is not yoga".

"Let's compromise. I will go to yoga, and then we can try the moves out together, in the room, tomorrow night".

"I think that's fair, and probably won't happen".

"Jonathan!"

"How much more limber do you want me to be, babe? You want me to do the splits while we have sex, or do you want me to do acrobatic tricks?"

She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt at the mental image of him doing the splits.

"Ok, you win this one. I will do the yoga for the both of us, you don't have to".

"Thank you".

He leaned over and gave her several sweet kisses.

They went inside soon after, and changed into pajamas.

She was sitting on the bed rubbing some of her orchid lotion on her arms and legs when he came to bed.

He took the lotion from her and got behind her and lifted her top so he could rub it in on her back.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

"You really got some good sun today".

"Yeah, so did you".

He lovingly rubbed the lotion in on her back and then gave her a back massage, while they watched tv.

They switched places so she could do the same for him.

He found them a movie to watch, and they snuggled up under the covers and got comfy.

She fell asleep first. He stayed awake till the movie ended and then eased out of her embrace so that he could get some water.

He saw a note that had been slipped under the door, addressed to him.

He took it into the bathroom and read it.

" _Meet me in the gift shop tomorrow at 9"._

He folded the note and stuck it in his suitcase, and then got in bed with Jennifer and went to sleep.

***Thursday***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up and had breakfast at the restaurant again.

She went to the gift shop and purchased a yoga mat for the yoga class.

"See you after class, honey".

She kissed him and then headed to class.

He was in the gift shop at 9 just like he had been instructed.

He was trying to find a souvenir that he could get for them to put in the house somewhere to remember this trip.

He heard the voice before he saw the person.

"Hello Jonathan".

He turned.

"Hello Stephen".


	61. Chapter 61

"Shall we go to the restaurant and talk?"

"That depends. Where is my daughter?"

"Yoga. Should be about an hour and a half class".

"Then, yes, we can go to the restaurant".

They walked across to the restaurant and got a table fairly easily in the farthest back corner of the restaurant.

"What's this all about?"

"I just wanted to hear from you that my Jennifer is all right".

"All right?"

"Yes. I take it that she told you our last conversation wasn't a pleasant one, and I didn't have a chance to find out if she was really ok".

"And you expect me to tell you that?"

"I was hoping that you would be a gentleman".

"I am a gentleman. That's why I agreed to meet you. She wants us to resolve things, and I appreciate that, but with all due respect, the burden of resolving things isn't on me, sir. It's on you".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't do any of the things you accused me of. And yet, you won't speak to her because you are mad that when you forced her to choose between the two of us, she didn't pick you. That's not my fault either. She is bright, intelligent, and the most genuine person I have ever met in my life, and this is tearing her apart. And the one who should be making her feel better, is both of us, but instead it's just me. Now, I'm sure if you extend the olive branch, she would happily talk to you. I don't have any hard feelings towards you at all. You are the father of the woman I am madly in love with, so as far as I'm concerned, you are welcome in our home as long as she wants you there. You won't get any resistance from me. And we set a wedding date of September 18, by the way. You are welcome to come to that as well".

"If you hadn't taken the reins from her, she wouldn't have fallen".

"We don't know that to be the case."

"She was trained better than that."

"And? People make mistakes. She's not immune to making mistakes. I am not blaming her, because at the end of the day, a horse is still an animal. I'm just saying that it could have happened to anyone. And even the best trained people and animals can still have accidents".

"Hmmph".

"Look, why don't you join us for dinner tonight? My treat. I will even excuse myself so that you two can talk afterwards if you'd like".

"That's kind of you. However, my flight back to Europe leaves this afternoon".

He nodded.

"How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't. Not until I saw you two at the pool. Jennifer won't be happy to know that I am here with a lady friend".

"I won't tell her, that's your business".

"Please don't tell Jennifer I was here either, or that we met."

"I won't rat you out. But if she asks, I won't lie to her".

They were both quiet for a moment.

"She really misses you, you know. I mean, I have the financial means to take care of her and give her whatever she would ever want or need, and I am more than happy to do that. She knows that. But, I'm not you, and sometimes, she just needs her father".

"I miss her too. But what's done is done".

"I meant what I said, Stephen. You are welcome in our house any time, as long as she wants you there".

Stephen nodded, and then got up and left.

Jonathan sighed and headed back to the room.

He was sitting on the veranda when Jennifer got back.

"Hi honey."

She came and kissed him and sat in his lap.

"How was your class?"

"Fun. I feel more limber all ready".

"That's great".

"Want to go try the water bikes now?"

"Sure".

She kissed him and changed into her purple suit, and put on some athletic shorts and a tank top. He changed into his swim shorts, and a tank top, and they headed out.

She turned to him on the elevator and embraced him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

A few short kisses later, they were in the lobby.

They went to the front desk to reserve the water bikes.

"I'm sorry, that isn't available till 1 p.m.".

"Ok, thank you".

They headed to the veggie bar and had some lunch, and then went and sat in a hammock behind the cove.

They relaxed there till the water bikes were open, and then she lathered him up with sunscreen and he got her back for her while she did her arms, legs chest and face.

They headed to the water bikes.

They ended up doing about 5 miles. They both loved it.

"Race you back to the dock".

"Winner gets what?"

"Hmm…. An extra-long backrub".

"You're on".

She took off and he was right behind her. It was an honest race, and Jennifer beat him by a nose.

He picked her up and spun her around when they were both on the dock.

"You are adorable when you are racing".

"So are you".

She kissed him and they started walking towards the pools.

"Why don't we try the hydrotherapy pool? It's a mineral pool, and it's supposed to be extra refreshing".

"Sounds good to me".

They headed that way and picked up some towels, and then grabbed two chairs next to the mineral pool.

She took off her tank and shorts and got right in.

"Oh honey, this is amazing. It feels different from the other pool".

He climbed in after.

"Ahhh, yeah, this is pretty awesome".

They sat on the ledge and just relaxed for a bit.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You know, you looked pretty sexy on that bike".

"Yeah, so did you".

She turned and kissed him a few times.

They soaked for a while and then got out and headed to get ready for dinner.

After their dinner, they were back in their room. She went and took a bubble bath, and then joined him in bed.

He was watching a baseball game. She lifted his arm and put it around her.

"Honey, there are massage classes tomorrow. Want to take those?"

"We can, if you want".

"I've picked everything so far. What do you want to do?"

"Well, what are my options?"

"Hat making, wood carving, paddle boats, kayaking. And there's also the spa, and the massage classes".

"Why don't we do the massage classes and then paddle boats?"

"Sounds fun".

After the game was over, he called Max to check in.

"Hey Max, how is everything?"

"Fine. Stanley from the office called, and he wanted you to know that someone finally picked the weekend at your ranch in the office raffle. He said they want to go later this summer".

"Perfect. I can't wait to hear all about it. We will be home in a few days".

"Hi Max".

"Tell Miss Edwards hi, and I'll see you guys soon".

"Bye Max".

He hung up the phone.

"Max ok?"

"Yeah, he said hi."

"That was sweet".

He rolled over to face her.

"So, at the office, we do this thing with HR where the employees can earn incentives. Like earn so many sick days or perfect attendance for so many weeks gets you something. And everyone chips in a reward to the pot. Well, several years ago, I chipped in a trip to my ranch. Dinner, horseback riding, and breakfast the next morning, all on me. And nobody picked it yet, till now. Stanley called the house and left a message that the winner wants to go in late August or early September".

"Sounds like fun".

He kissed her softly.

"Ok, so you won the massage from the race. You get to pick. Do you want me to give you the massage, or do you want one from the spa?"

"I want you to give it to me, after the class".

His face brightened up a little.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I love going and getting a massage, don't think I don't. But yours will always be my favorite".

She kissed him and then rolled off the bed and grabbed a water bottle from the mini-bar.

She came back to bed, and he laid his head on her chest and she softly scratched his chest while he watched the baseball game.

The game was tied and went into extra innings.

He got up and went and took a shower, and then came back to bed.

She was reading.

She put it away when he climbed into bed.

"Feel better?"

"Oh definitely".

He got settled on the bed, and leaned over and whispered in her ear "I want to see some yoga moves".

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, I do".

She laid flat on her back, and then stretched one of her legs all the way up to her ears.

"Pretty impressive, babe".

"Thank you".

He was just about to turn the game off when it was tied again.

She reached over and grabbed her magazine off the bedside table and started reading it.

He grew bored with the game again after a few minutes.

"What are you reading, baby?"

"An article on how couples can spice up their sex life".

"Oh? Let me guess. It says that in order to have the best sex ever, they have to look just like you".

"You're sweet, but no. But they do have some helpful hints".

"Like what?"

"Like not using your hands, for one. And also doing it in unfamiliar places, or at different times of the day".

"I love our sex life, darling. I wouldn't change a thing".

"Same here, but this really is interesting. Especially the no-hands one".

"That sounds fun".

"And here is one that says the man should take cold showers for a week to heighten the experience".

"No thank you".

She chuckled. She put the magazine away and snuggled up to him.

"Honey, this game is going to go on forever. Can't we catch the highlights tomorrow?"

"You're right". He turned the tv off and turned his attention to her.

"I love you". He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too".

He pulled her on top of him, and she took her pajama top off. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, and then pulled her closer to him.

After a long steamy kiss, he rolled her onto her back and they linked hands.

He used his mouth for the rest, never letting go of her hands. He assaulted her breasts with his mouth, sucking and nibbling, as if he couldn't get enough. He then trailed his kisses down to her belly button, making them lighter and lighter each time.

He watched her quiver in anticipation of his touch, as he moved his kisses back up to her neck.

"Honey…"

"Few more minutes, baby".

She let go of his hands and started tugging his pajama pants off him. He slowly peeled her panties off of her, and tossed them aside.

He finished removing his pajama pants, and then resumed kissing her.

They clasped their hands together again.

She wanted so badly to hold him and run her fingers through his hair.

"Honey…."

"Ok, darling".

He deftly penetrated her, and found her more than ready for him to do so.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him as his strokes became more frequent and more intense.

He could tell in her eyes that she was close.

He picked up the pace and gave her the orgasm she was needing, and then exploded inside of her himself.

They kept holding hands and kissing as they calmed down.

They finally let go and wrapped their arms around each other.

They spent a few quiet moments just lying there holding each other, and then she looked at him.

"Hands free next time?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I love touching you and holding you".

"Same here. I think we should go with what we know".

"Great idea".

He noticed that there was a stream of moonlight coming in their window and it illuminated her face just perfectly.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

***Friday***

Jennifer woke up early, and ordered them breakfast and coffee from room service.

She was waiting for the cart in the hallway, so that it wouldn't disturb Jonathan.

She brought it inside, and quietly put it next to the bed.

She poured them both a cup of coffee and put his next to his side of the bed.

She climbed into bed and started kissing his face and playing with his hair.

He stirred a little, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning, babe".

"Morning honey. I ordered us some breakfast".

"You did? So, we get to eat breakfast in bed?"

She nodded.

"Great".

He sat up and she put some pillows behind him, and then lifted the trays onto the bed.

He turned the news on, and they ate and watched the news at the same time.

"Honey, our massage classes start at 10:30. We have to be in the garden by the grotto".

"Sounds great".

She had ordered them both an omelet and some orange cream pancakes and a fruit plate.

She fed him bites of her omelet, and he fed her bites of the pancakes.

"Mmm, I love that".

"Me too. Max makes a mean blueberry pancake, but this is just slightly better".

She went and took a shower first, and then came back to get dressed. He was intently staring at the news.

"What is it, honey?"

"Nothing most likely, but this business report is saying that Pontico Incorporated is being investigated for possible fraud. They are one of my prime lenders, and they have loaned Hart Industries the money to buy several small companies this year, and we have only paid back 4 of the 10 loans. If they did it fraudulently, I could be in trouble as well".

She came and sat in his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, they said the investigation won't be complete till the first of August. That's two months away. So, I guess I will speak to my financial team and see if we can figure this out when we get back".

He kissed her and went to take a shower and then once he was ready, they headed out.

They were in the elevator when she turned to him.

"No matter what, I believe in you, always and forever."

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Thank you".

They made their way to the courtyard, and met their instructor for the massage lessons.

"Hi, come with me. We are going to go to the spa".

She took them to the spa and gave them both robes.

They were taken into a couple's massage room, and she started explaining things to them.

"So, basic massage techniques-you can take your elbow and do small circles, you can move your partner's arm slightly, like extend it, bring it forward, and keep massaging the same muscles, but just by moving the arm, you reach a different part of the muscle."

She had them practice on each other, and then she showed them the different oils and lotions.

After they had practiced on each other a few times, they both got a 25-minute massage from one of the massage therapists, using the techniques she had just taught them. Jennifer was in heaven. Jonathan was enjoying watching her get a massage.

They got to take a shower and rinse off the massage oils, and then changed back to their regular clothes.

They walked hand in hand back to the lobby and hit the beach bar for lunch.

"How about a boat ride this afternoon?"

"Sure, I love boat rides".

After they ate lunch, they quickly went and changed into their suits and headed out to the pool.

They laid out for a few hours and then went on their glass bottom boat ride.

Jennifer spent the whole ride holding onto him, and pointing out all the animals they were seeing on the ride.

They had the boat all to themselves.

"You two are in for a special treat. We are going to take the scenic route back, and go by one of the waterfalls".

Jennifer took tons of pictures and managed to sneak one of Jonathan, without him knowing.

They shared several romantic kisses as they went by the waterfall.

When they got back, they went to shower and change for dinner.

"Where do you want to go for dinner, honey?"

"Well, we only have one restaurant we haven't been to yet, let's try that one".

"Sure".

She put some earrings on, and touched up her makeup and they headed down to the lobby.

They walked over to the map to see where the restaurant was.

After they ate, they took a walk on the beach.

They were holding hands and walking along the edge of the water when he suddenly turned to her.

"I've made a decision".


	62. Chapter 62

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just something I've been thinking about for a while, and I kept asking myself how I felt about it, and every time I felt the same way. So, after some personal reflection, and a lot of thought, I feel like I should trust my gut instincts and stick with how I'm feeling".

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" She had a panicked look on her face.

"Well, it's just that I always say I'm going to trust my gut and this time, I'm finally really doing it".

"About what?"

"About the decision I made".

"Jonathan, I am not enjoying this. What is the decision?"

He pulled her close to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"That I am madly, hopelessly, and happily in love with you now and forever, till the end of time".

"Jonathan! You had me scared to death!"

He was grinning and trying not to laugh.

"I am getting you back for that, you know it? I am so getting you back".

"You are even more beautiful when you are mad at me".

"I'm not mad at you, but I will get you back, I swear it".

They kept walking along the water, and he was watching the waves and would tell her to step to the left if there was a big one coming.

She stopped to pick up a shell and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Forgive me, babe?"

She looked over his shoulder and saw a huge wave coming.

She nodded, with a slight smirk on her face.

She stepped back as the wave completely overtook him.

He was totally drenched, and she was having a hard time not laughing.

"Ok, you got me".

He kissed her again and they started walking.

They held hands as they walked back to the hotel and she grabbed him some towels and helped him dry off.

"We could go see if the jacuzzi is free".

"Oh, that's a great idea".

They headed upstairs and put their suits back on and then headed down to the jacuzzi.

The most secluded jacuzzi was free, so they happily took that one.

Jonathan went and ordered them some champagne from the pool bar, and brought the bottle and 2 glasses back to the jacuzzi.

He slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This has been a great vacation".

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it? I hate that we only have one more day here".

"Me too".

"Then, back to reality".

"As long as you are my reality, I'm game". He kissed her softly.

She swung her legs over his lap and nestled into his shoulder.

They kissed for about 20 minutes, and were completely oblivious to the world around them.

She framed his face with her hands while she kissed him.

They sipped champagne and he pointed out the constellations to her.

She had grown quiet, so he kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My father and I used to sit on the back porch and stare at the stars. And sometimes, we would ride out into the pasture and look at them from horseback."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, I didn't-"

"Hey, don't apologize. I am sure that there will be many more little things that remind me of him. But this is a choice he is making, it's not a choice I'm making. I just can't help but wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him".

"I'm sure he does, you're his daughter".

She nestled back against him.

They soaked for a little bit longer, and then got out and headed back to their room.

After they were changed for bed, they snuggled up and watched a movie.

"How do you want to spend our last day here?"

"Why don't we go shopping, in town, and explore the area a bit, and then come back here for dinner?"

"I love that idea".

She kissed him a few times, and nestled into his shoulder.

She fell asleep on his shoulder, and slept all night with him holding her.

***Saturday***

They both woke up pretty early, and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

They took the shuttle into town, and explored the open market.

Jennifer found a pair of beaded sandals, and some jewelry. They decided to buy a painting and a Christmas ornament together. At the last shop they went to, she bought this amazing deep tissue muscle rub, and some botanical lotion.

The shuttle was overcrowded on the way back to the resort.

The driver made an announcement for everyone to please scoot together as close as possible.

She leaned over to him.

"How about if I sit in your lap, honey?"

"Sure".

She climbed into his lap, and after everyone had a seat, they took off.

"Highway is crowded, we will take the back way".

The back way was a bouncy, dirty, dusty, bump filled road. She held onto him as much as she could but she was still bouncing all over the place.

She was practically nauseous by the time they got back to the resort.

Jonathan grabbed her a ginger ale from the bar to settle her stomach, and they went up to their room.

"It's 2 p.m. I think I'm going to take a little nap, honey. Wake me up about an hour before dinner?"

"Sure".

She laid down and got comfy and drifted off to sleep pretty quickly.

He stretched out next to her, and took a nap with her.

They slept till the alarm went off.

"Babe….we gotta get up".

She yawned and stretched.

"Ok. Do you want to get ready first or do you want me to?"

"Mmmmm".

She chuckled.

"That's not really an answer".

Jonathan rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

She scratched his back for several minutes, and kissed his forehead a few times.

"Ok, I'm getting up now. Do you want to go to the really fancy restaurant for dinner, or do you want to go to the really casual place for dinner?"

He leaned up and looked at her.

"We could do a private dinner in a gazebo".

"Honey, that's sweet, but you have to reserve that 24 hours in advance".

"Well, then it's a good thing I reserved it yesterday, isn't it?"

Her eyes began to sparkle.

"You did? Honey, that's so romantic".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

She got up and showered.

He showered after her and she was ready by the time he got out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a bright blue halter dress, with a black lace edge, and some strappy sandals.

He had put on Khaki pants and a button down short sleeved shirt.

She kissed him and they headed to the lobby.

They walked hand in hand towards the gazebos on the beach, and found a beautiful candlelit table waiting for them.

He helped her into the gazebo and she took a seat, and he took one next to her.

There was a gentle breeze blowing and the sun was just about to set.

Their waiter poured them some champagne, and brought them an appetizer tray with several different options.

Jennifer ordered a steak salad for her entrée, and Jonathan ordered a steak and baked potato and island vegetables.

"How long do we have this gazebo?"

"Till 9".

"Perfect".

After their nice secluded dinner, they took a stroll through the resort and ended up at the hammocks again.

"Want to lay in the hammock?"

"Sure".

He climbed in and steadied it for them, and then she climbed in and positioned herself so that her dress wouldn't blow up.

"Honey, what do you think of when you think of our wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think big, small, intimate, large party, expensive flowers, tons of food, what?"

"I haven't really ever planned it out in my head. I've always thought it should be the bride's job to do that".

"I just can't decide, though. One minute I'm thinking I should tell you let's just elope. And the next, I want the big wedding".

"Well, I'm ok with either one, but you know, you only get one wedding day. So, I think we should figure out what's important to us, and make sure that we have that, because we don't want to look back and have regrets".

"I agree. I think if I talk to a wedding planner, I will be able to think more clearly on it".

"Probably, especially if they can tell you what works and what doesn't, and what's important and what isn't".

"I suppose I could just walk down the aisle myself".

"You could always ask Max to do it. I'm sure he would be delighted".

"Yeah, but you know, my father is my father. And as much as I want him there, and I want you two to get along and be happy, I don't want to imply that anyone could take his place, because that won't happen".

"That's a good point."

"And I keep thinking we should either postpone the wedding, or that I should short-sale my apartment in New York, and either use the money from the apartment or use what Marcia pays me to pay for at least half of the wedding. It's not fair that my father put you in the position of having to pay for all of it".

"No, it isn't, but I don't mind. I don't expect you to pay me back".

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay for at least part of it".

He kissed her forehead.

She scratched his chest a little, and gave him a few light kisses.

"What kind of honeymoon do you want?"

"Relaxing is all I know. Maybe somewhere we haven't ever been before".

"Where is somewhere you have always wanted to go but haven't been?"

"There are parts of Italy I haven't been to, and parts of Spain. I've never been to Santorini, Greece, or the British Virgin Islands. And even though I was in Australia with Elliott, I never made it to New Zealand".

"Those all sound like nice places".

"What about you?"

"I haven't been to the Virgin Islands, or Italy, from the list that you mentioned. I haven't been to Greece. I've been to Spain, when I was dating Nikki, but we didn't do any sightseeing, we were just at her father's house. There are several other cities I have been to that I haven't explored like I want to, but I have been there for business."

"How long do you want to go?"

"Well, that depends. If you can get the magazine up and running, and get it to a place where you can be gone for a good bit, then maybe 3 weeks or so. If not, then 2".

She grinned at him.

"Oh, big difference".

He swung them a little bit, and then the breeze picked up and took over.

"So, we could go ultra-formal, and you could be in a tux all day, or we could do semi-formal and you could be in a suit all day, or we could do really casual and you could be in khakis and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up."

"I think I want to do semi-formal".

"You do? I thought you would pick the khakis and button down option".

"I will if you want, but if it's up to me, I want to do the suit".

"So, I can do a semi-formal white dress, and if I have a wedding party, I can have them in a semi-formal dress as well, and then we will all match".

"You will be beautiful no matter what, darling".

"What kind of wedding toss do you want?"

"Wedding toss?"

"Yeah, you know. The bride and groom run down the aisle that is made of their friends and their friends toss stuff at them".

"Oh, that".

"I was at a wedding once where they tossed marshmallows. It was a really cute idea, but it took 3 months to get the sticky stuff off my shoes".

"I bet".

"And another wedding I went to, they did bubbles. Cute in pictures, but not much fun after a few seconds."

"We could always do sparklers, especially if we are leaving our wedding reception at night time".

"I like that idea. I also want to do something that is environmentally friendly".

"Like what?"

"Like we give our guests seeds to plant at home or something as a favor".

They chatted a little longer and then she started yawning.

He helped her out of the hammock, and they headed back to their room.

They were coming into the lobby just as someone was coming out of the kitchen towards the beach bar, and he and Jonathan collided, spilling drinks all over Jonathan.

"I'm so sorry, sir".

"Hey, that's alright. Accidents happen".

Jennifer helped them clean up the glasses and they walked away so someone could mop the floor.

She wanted to hug him in the elevator but he was all sticky.

They came into their room, and he headed for the shower.

"Honey, wait".

She caught him just as he took his shirt off.

"Let me".

She pulled him into an embrace and started sucking the alcoholic drinks off his chest and shoulders.

"Babe, you know where this is going, don't you?"

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Right where I want it to".

She quickly stripped and started the shower, and then climbed in with him.

"Here, sit in front of me".

He sat on the ledge between her legs, and she used the loofah to scrub his back and shoulders.

She lathered up his hair and gave him a good head massage, and then sensually rinsed his head for him.

She used some of the massage techniques that they had learned in class to give him a nice backrub.

"Oh darling, that feels amazing".

After a few minutes, they switched and he gave her an amazing backrub and then he washed and rinsed her hair for her.

He reached around and grabbed her breasts and planted a few kisses on her neck.

She turned and faced him and he picked her up and backed her up against the shower wall.

He buried himself in her time and time again, and captured her lips with his while he did so.

She grabbed his hair and tightened her legs around his waist.

"I'm so close, baby".

"Jona….than….."

He grabbed her breasts as he filled her, causing her to cry out.

He set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood in the shower kissing for a long time, and holding onto each other.

They got out and dried off, and got ready for bed.

She changed into a short green nightgown and matching robe, and put her hair up into a Swamy.

He put on some pajama pants they climbed into bed.

She snuggled up to him and kissed his shoulder.

"I believe I owe you an extra-long back rub".

She nodded and stretched out on the bed, and he climbed on top of her waist.

"Honey, there's some massage oil in my cosmetics case".

He got up and got it, and then came back to her, and started massaging her.

"Oooh, you were a good student".

He used the pads of his fingers, just like they had been taught, and also the heel of his hand.

He massaged her for about 40 minutes.

"Ok, now you get the bonus massage".

"Bonus massage? What's that?"

"You'll see. Now lay down, and close your eyes".

She did as she was told and he started the bonus massage.

He gave her back kisses, covering every inch of her back and neck.

"Oooh, I like the bonus massage".

"I figured you might".

After he was finished, she laid down next to him and he pulled her on top of him.

She settled on to his chest and hugged him. He put some more massage oil on his hands and just rubbed it in her back.

"Are you relaxed, babe?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

"Good".

"What time are we leaving tomorrow, honey?"

"Around lunchtime sometime".

"Good".

She pulled the straps of her nightgown back up and they crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you".

"Goodnight, honey, I love you too".

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early. They packed their stuff and headed down to the lobby. Jonathan ordered them 2 omelets and some sides to take with them while Jennifer checked them out of the room.

They took a shuttle to the airport and met Jack.

"Have a fun week?"

"Oh yeah, I got a lot of beach time in".

"We did too".

They settled on the plane and buckled up, and ate their brunch.

After they were finished, he got up and threw the trash away, and came back to sit with her.

She reclined the seat, and he reclined his.

He covered them with a blanket and they snuggled up some.

"Thank you for a wonderful trip, babe".

"You're welcome. Thank you for going with me".

She kissed him a few times, and nestled onto his shoulder.

"Back to reality tomorrow".

"Yep. And you will be my boss".

"That's true".

"What kind of boss are you?"

"Whatever kind you want me to be".

"Jonathan! That's not a thing. You have to be a fair boss, or a flexible boss, or a strict boss, or a mean, tough boss".

"I like to think I'm fair and flexible. But I'm probably strict to some people and not to others".

"Which is the meaning of flexible".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Where you are concerned, I will be so flexible you'll think I took your yoga class".

She chuckled at him.

"I can't wait".


	63. Chapter 63

They landed in Los Angeles around 11, and headed through a drive-thru and picked up dinner.

They arrived home and found Max waiting on them.

"Hi you twos, did you have a good trip?"

"The best, Max. How was your week?"

"Wonderful. I hit it big at the track and at the poker game".

"That's great Max".

"We picked up burgers and fries, you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I ate already."

They sat down at the table to eat and Jonathan practically inhaled his cheeseburger.

"Honey, what does tomorrow look like?"

"Well, I will sign the papers at 10, and get the keys. And then if you want, you can meet me there and we can take a tour and start checking things out. And after that, it's off and running".

"Ok, great".

They both ate rather quickly, and Jonathan ate the burger they got for Max, and then they went upstairs.

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

He carried their bags upstairs and they quickly changed clothes and settled into bed.

"I'll do the laundry tomorrow morning before I go to your office".

"No rush, darling. It will be ok".

They drifted off to sleep quickly, and slept all night wrapped up together.

***Monday***

They had breakfast before he left for the office.

She kissed him goodbye and then worked on an article for Marcia.

She was at his office right at 10.

She pulled up into the parking garage.

"Hi, I'm here to see Jonathan Hart".

"Are you with the press?"

"Yes".

"Can I see your credentials?"

"I'm here to get them from him".

"Mr. Hart doesn't give out credentials ma'am. Your boss does".

"He is my boss".

"He isn't a member of the press".

"Can you just call him and tell him that Jennifer Edwards is here?"

"No ma'am. You can park in the lot 3 blocks down and use the front entrance".

"Fine".

She turned around, and went and paid for parking 3 blocks away, and then walked back to his office.

It was 10:20 by the time she got there and she was a little irritated.

She got off the elevator and walked towards his office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Jennifer Edwards, I'm here to see Mr. Hart".

"Certainly, go on in".

She walked in and found him at his desk.

"Hi".

"Hi. I was worried about you".

"Well, I was going to park in the parking garage, but the security guard wouldn't let me. So, I had to park in the lot 3 blocks away and walk back. Does Deanne validate?"

"Yes, she does. Did you happen to see the nametag of the guy at the security desk?"

"Evans, I think. Oh, darling, I don't want to get anyone in trouble".

"You aren't. I am just going to tell him that you are always to be let in".

After he made his phone call, he picked up the keys and handed them to her, and they headed out.

"Deanne, can you validate this please? Miss Edwards and I are headed out for a bit, I'll be back in a few hours".

"Certainly".

She handed it back to her and they headed towards the elevator.

She waited till they were in the elevator.

"I felt kind of silly telling him I was with the press, but I didn't want to say that I was your fiancé since we haven't announced it yet, so I didn't know what to say".

"It's ok. We probably do need to make an announcement of some kind".

"Well, we should probably hire a photographer first to take some engagement photos for us".

"Great idea".

They walked to his car and he opened the door for her.

"Honey, will you drive me to my car so that I can drive it to the building?"

"Sure".

They pulled up to the security tower.

Jonathan rolled his window down.

"Hi Mr. Hart, how are you?"

"Fine. I just wanted you to know that if you see this lady right here, you can always let her in the building".

"Yes sir. My apologies, ma'am".

"Thank you".

They headed to the parking lot where her car was, and she followed him to the new building.

"Ok, you have floors 4-8."

"Perfect".

They walked in and started checking it out.

Jennifer's office was on the 8th floor.

It was somewhat drab and shabby, but nothing she couldn't work with.

Jonathan found someone working on an article at a desk, and asked to speak to the person in charge.

"Her name is Leslie and she ran downstairs to legal. She should be back soon".

He went back into Jennifer's office.

"Darling, what's my decorating budget?"

"Hire a decorator and we'll talk".

She kissed him and then started making a list of what she wanted to do, decorating wise, and how she wanted to structure the newsroom.

Leslie came back and Jonathan went and introduced himself to her.

"I acquired the magazine this morning, and I hired an editor. She's here now. So, if you would get all the employees together in say 10 minutes, we will have a formal meeting and announce to them the new changes".

"Certainly".

He went back in Jennifer's office.

"Ok, meeting in 10 minutes".

"Thanks, honey".

She made a list of talking points, and then he brought Leslie in to meet her.

"Leslie, this is the editor, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

They shook hands.

"What do you do here?"

"Well, I was hired just to write articles. But, the editor quit and they never hired another one, so the assistant editor stepped up, and I was filling in for the assistant, and then she quit, and then so did half the writing staff, and I've basically been writing all the articles and doing all of the editing and the layout for the past 10 weeks".

"Oh my gosh…well, I am the editor, and I am going to see to it that your load is lightened considerably. What role do you want?"

"I would love to do layout. I've really enjoyed that. But, I was only getting paid a reporter's salary, so if layout is supposed to make more, then I want to make more".

"You will. And as soon as we get the next issue out, you will get a vacation".

"Thank you".

They went out to lead the meeting then, and Jonathan assured them that getting the magazine to a more profitable state was the goal.

He introduced Jennifer as the editor, and she promised that she was going to do whatever it took to get them on track.

"If you know of something we need here, I want you to tell me. That includes new equipment, workstations, whatever. This is the newsroom, so I think we can be somewhat flexible on hours, dress code, things like that. You can work an 8-hour day, Monday through Friday, except for the week a new issue is going to print. We are a monthly magazine, so I think we should have a new issue out on the first, so that means we go to print on the 28th. So, the week of the 28th, up until the 28th, we all need to be here 8-5. However, the other weeks, if you come in at 7, you get off at 4, 8 to 5, 9 to 6, etc. Dress code is business casual. Just make sure it's appropriate, that's all I ask. Any questions?"

"Can we decorate our desks?"

"Sure, if it's appropriate".

"Can we drink and eat while we work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can we pick our article topics?"

"As long as they pertain to the magazine, certainly. Tell me something, was your last editor extremely strict or something?"

They all slowly nodded.

"So, what were the rules like?"

"No bathroom breaks in pairs. No drinking/eating while you work, no decorating the desks. Everyone had to wear black pants and teal tops. Purses and bags had to be black. No personal phone calls, not even for a story."

"That's ridiculous. I mean, you guys are adults, and you are journalists. Go to the bathroom when you want to. Eat, drink, if you want to. Obviously, no alcohol and no smoking, but if you want to smoke, just go outside. I promise you I don't care what your purses and bags look like, and you can't be a journalist without using a phone."

"Are you going to make a lot of changes?

"I might rearrange the newsroom some, and I am planning on restructuring the whole magazine entirely. Possibly changing the name. On Mondays, we will have a weekly staff meeting at 9. I am planning on adding some things out here, like plants, water stations, things like that".

Everyone seemed really pleased with everything she had planned.

"So, what do you want us to work on this week?"

"I want each of you to bring me 3 article topic ideas and we will meet again on Friday. And please, my door is always open, if you have any questions".

They went back into her office, and she told him what she wanted to do as far as redecorating.

"Nobody uses that office right there. So, I want to knock down this wall, and combine them. I want to put a table at one end so that I can meet with people if I need to, or have a workspace. And I want to get a new desk, and a new desk chair, and a rug, and some filing cabinets, and one of those upside-down water coolers and I want to get one of those for the newsroom as well".

"I tell you what. I am going to send you the decorator that I used to decorate at my office, and let you two figure it out".

"Thank you, darling".

"Want to order in lunch?"

"We can. Chinese?"

He nodded.

He called and placed a delivery order while she started going through the desk and filing cabinets.

Leslie popped in.

"I labeled everything for you, so you would know what was in what drawer."

"Oh, thank you".

Jonathan called Hart Industries and had Deanne give him the decorator's name, and he called and asked her to come to West Coast Insider.

They took a tour and added fixing up the bathroom and lounge to the list.

By the time their lunch arrived, Jennifer had made a list for Jonathan titled "Essentials". On it was her office redo, redo kitchen/lounge area for newsroom, bathrooms for newsroom, new equipment and workstations for everyone in the newsroom, new TV's for the TV room, and a TV for her office.

She called out to Leslie in the newsroom.

"Leslie, do you guys have cable here?"

"No, it was cancelled two or three editors ago".

"Thank you".

She turned back to Jonathan.

"We need cable here if we are going to be reporting on relevant news items".

"I'll set it up".

Their lunch came, and they took a break to eat, and then as soon as they were done, they got back to it.

They went and spoke to the legal department, the HR department, and the printers. She felt very good about the whole thing.

"I need to get back to the office, darling."

"Ok, I'm going to stay and get organized a while, and meet with Heather, the decorator. I'll see you at home later".

"Max and I are going to have some beers for a little bit. We might go to a game tonight, we haven't decided".

"Perfect".

He kissed her goodbye and then headed out.

She got her office all organized and added some things to her list as she thought of them.

She worked till about 6 and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

She pulled up to the house and parked, and went inside.

She looked for Jonathan in the study and upstairs and couldn't find him.

She headed to the kitchen, and didn't see him there either.

She went out the back door and heard him talking to Max.

"How are you going to tell her, Mr. H.?"

"I don't know. She's going to be so upset. I'm not telling her today, that's for sure. Today was a good day for her, I don't want to ruin that".

"But this is her father, she has to know".

"You're right. I would want to know if it was you".

"You have to tell her, and you have to do it as soon as she gets home".

"I will."

She walked out and found him.

"Tell me what?"

"Hi, gorgeous".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hi. What do you have to tell me about my father?"

"I'm going to go start dinner".

Max got up and left to give them a minute alone.

"Babe, Walter called. Your father had a heart attack. He's fine, and he's in a German hospital, and should be flying home later this week".

She looked like she was trying to not be upset.

"I'm going to go call Walter".

"Number is by the phone in the den".

Jonathan went to go help Max and Jennifer headed to the den.

He poured her a glass of wine, and took it to her, and then went to the bar to make himself a cocktail.

She was listening to Walter tell her what happened.

"I'm sorry I left last time without saying goodbye, Walter. I was just so mad at him. I am coming this weekend. I want to be there when he gets home so we can talk about this".

"That's ok, Miss Jennifer. He told me last week after his trip to Jamaica that you were doing fine. I'll see you this weekend".

"Wait-he said what?"

"He said that you were doing fine. He mentioned that he and Jonathan met in Jamaica while he was there with Miss Betsy".

"That's what I thought you said. Thank you, Walter, I will see you Friday".

She hung up, and drank her glass of wine in one drink.

He came and sat by her.

"Feel better now that you have talked to Walter?"

"No actually. Would you like to explain what he just told me about you and my father meeting in Jamaica?"

Jonathan sighed.

"We, meaning you and I, were laying by the pool. Well, wait. Let me back up. Night one, we were at the beach bar, and I thought I saw him across the restaurant, but I wasn't positive. So, the next day when we were laying by the pool, and you had fallen asleep, he was across the pool from us. He and I made eye contact, and I motioned to him where you were, and he became visibly uncomfortable and he left the pool area. Later that night, he slipped a note under our door, asking to meet with me in the gift shop the next day".

"Where was I?"

"You were sleeping when the note came in".

"No, I mean while you met with him".

"Yoga".

"How convenient".

"Anyways, we went to the restaurant to talk, and he just wanted to know if you were ok".

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked him if he expected me to tell him that when he could ask you himself and he said your last conversation with him hadn't gone well, and that he never really got to find out if you were ok, because you were so angry at him. He told me that he expected me to be a gentleman, and I told him I was one, that's why he and I were meeting, but that the burden of resolving things between us was on him, not me. I told him that I didn't do any of those things he accused me of, and that by not respecting the fact that you didn't want to choose between him and me, he was basically forcing you to choose me. I told him I had no hard feelings towards him, and that he was welcome here any time as long as you wanted him here, and I even offered to take all three of us to dinner that night, and then leave so that you two could talk and he told me no. He stated that you were trained better than to let someone else have the reins to the horse you were on, and that it was my fault you fell because I took the reins from you. I told him that even the best and most well-trained people in the world make mistakes, and that training didn't really play a lot into this. He also stated he was flying back to Europe that night and that you would be upset that he was there with a lady friend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he asked me not to. I told him that I wouldn't rat him out, but that if you asked me, I wasn't going to lie".

"That would have been better!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was so upset that he was disowning me, and you knew that I wanted you and him to talk. You should have told me he was there."

"I encouraged him to meet with you instead".

"You should have told me, Jonathan".

"Ok, I should have told you".

"Do you really agree with me that you should have told me?"

He was quiet for a minute.

"No, I think I did the right thing. He asked to meet me alone, and he asked me to keep it a secret".

"So, you said ok just to patronize me?"

"No, that's not it".

"I can't believe you did this. I thought after everything that happened in New York, that I could finally trust you".

"You can trust me, I didn't keep anything from you".

"Yes, you did. My father was in the resort and you didn't tell me".

"He asked me not to".

"You should have told me about the letter when you got it, you should have never met with him alone".

"I'm-"

"going upstairs for a bubble bath".

She got up and zipped up the steps, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.


	64. Chapter 64

He decided to give her some space and went to the kitchen to help Max instead.

"How is Mr. Edwards?"

"He's fine. Jennifer's pissed".

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When we were in Jamaica, I was sure that I saw her father across the restaurant from us, but I wasn't 100% certain, so I didn't say anything. And then she thought she saw him at the pool, but decided that it was impossible. And then she fell asleep by the pool and he was right in front of us and he saw me and was very uncomfortable. Then he slipped a note under our door asking me to meet him the next day, and I did, and all he wanted to know was if she was ok from her fall. I tried to resolve things with him, and get them to talk but he wouldn't hear of it. He asked me not to tell her that we met or that he was there, and I told him I wasn't going to rat him out but if she asked me I wasn't going to lie. I invited him to have dinner with us but he said he was flying back to Europe that night. She says I should have told her about the note he slipped under the door".

"She's right".

"I know. I thought I was doing the right thing. I never dreamed that he would say no to meeting us for dinner".

"So where is she now?"

"Upstairs taking a bubble bath."

"Why don't you take her some wine and go talk to her, tell you are sorry? She loves you, you two can work this out".

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Keep dinner warm for us, ok?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max."

He took the bottle of wine and two glasses upstairs and went into the bedroom.

She had closed the bathroom door.

He went to open it and found it locked.

"Jennifer, honey, please let me in."

"Go away".

"Please, babe? I don't want to fight, I just want to talk".

"I said, go away".

"You have to come out sometime".

"GO AWAY!"

He sat down on the bed and waited for her to finish her bath.

About 20 minutes later, he heard the tub draining.

He was sitting there when she came into the bedroom.

"Can we talk now?"

"Was I not clear earlier? What exactly did you think 'go away' meant?"

"This is my house too, you know. You can't just expect me to not be in my space".

"No, but is it too much to expect a little privacy when I ask for it?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be alone, Jennifer."

"Oh? Because I thought I made that pretty damn obvious".

"We need to talk about this".

"No thank you".

"Fine, we don't have to talk. Let's just drink some wine and go eat dinner and then we can do whatever you want".

"Jonathan, you can't seriously expect me to want to be in the same room with you right now. This isn't like you forgot to give me a phone message or something. You purposely chose to not tell me that my father was in the same resort that we were. You knew that I was upset about my conversation with him, and you didn't tell me he was there so I could go talk to him."

"You said the day before that you didn't want to talk to him".

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have talked to him if he had called, or I don't know, showed up where we were".

"Fair enough. But Jennifer, he asked me not to".

"And? Are you telling me that your loyalties now lie with him and not me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. If I wasn't loyal to you, I wouldn't be here with you right now. If I wasn't loyal to you, I wouldn't have suggested to him that he have dinner with us".

"If you were loyal to me, you would have woken me up when you found the note. Or you would have told me the next morning before you met with him. Hell, you could have come and gotten me out of yoga and told me. But instead you chose to stay silent, and you did it the next day, and the next and the next. When were you planning on telling me?"

"When you asked".

"So, I'm supposed to be a mind reader now?"

"No, don't be ridiculous".

"Don't tell me how to feel, Jonathan."

"I'm not-look, this is insane. We aren't getting anywhere and we aren't going to get anywhere. Why don't we table this till we fly this weekend to see your father? After we see him, we can all three talk".

"No thank you".

"You want to keep arguing?"

"No, I meant that I don't want the three of us to talk. I will go see him myself".

"Jennifer, if you do that, he's going to think that things aren't ok between you and me".

"Look around, Jonathan. Do you think we are in ok-land?"

"Ok, so we aren't ok. How can I make it up to you?"

"We aren't anywhere close to that".

"We can be".

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, and weren't going to tell me".

"I never said I wasn't going to tell you".

"You said you were going to tell me when I asked. I wasn't going to ask because I didn't know that I was supposed to. That translates to you weren't going to tell me".

"You don't know that. I mean, you called Walter, and he told you and you asked me tonight. Did I lie to you? No, I didn't. I told you right away".

"Yeah, because your back was against the wall. I'm talking about you coming to me and telling me on your own".

"I thought about it a few times, but I promised him I wouldn't so I didn't".

"You should have told me. You are supposed to be marrying me, not him".

"I understand that, but don't you see-he already hates me. If he asked me not to tell you and I went and told, he wouldn't exactly stop hating me, he would hate me more. So, I didn't tell you. No matter what I did, I end up with someone mad at me. That's not exactly fair, considering this isn't even my fight".

"Oh, stop playing the martyr, Jonathan. You should have told me and you know it. I even heard you tonight telling Max that you didn't want to tell me today".

"That was about your father having a heart attack. I knew that you would be excited about the magazine and I didn't want you to remember the day you took over as editor as the day your father had a heart attack".

"What a prince you are, not wanting me to know about my father's medical crisis".

He sighed.

"You aren't happy if I don't agree with you, and if I do agree with you, you accuse me of patronizing you. What do you want? Do you even know what you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want. I want you to get out, I want to be alone."

"Fine. Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"

"No, I do not".

"Fine".

He got up and slammed the door on his way out, while she collapsed onto the bed in tears.

He heard her crying through the door, but he knew that if he went in and tried to console her, he would regret it.

He went downstairs and ate alone.

Max had left a note.

"Headed to a game, see you two tomorrow".

" _Smart move, Max"._

He figured she would get hungry at some point and come downstairs and he could go change clothes when she did.

He waited till almost 10, and she hadn't come down.

He decided to bite the bullet and go upstairs anyways.

He tried the door and found that she had it locked.

He knocked on the door a few times. No response.

He kept knocking hoping she would give in.

She opened the door, and hurled his pillow and pajamas at him and a blanket, before slamming the door back in his face again.

He resignedly went to the guest room to change, and found that she had put a few suits of his on the bed in there as well, along with his shaving kit, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and razor.

He changed into his pajamas and then went downstairs with his pillow and blanket to the couch.

***Tuesday***

He got up before she did, and went upstairs to the guest room to shower and get ready.

She still hadn't come down, so he had breakfast with Max and then went to the office without talking to her.

She came down after he had gone. Max was in the kitchen and had made her a bagel sandwich.

"I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, Max. You don't have to wait dinner on me, though".

"Mr. H. and I have tickets to the Dodgers. That is, if you don't mind if he goes with me".

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I insist".

She decided to eat in the car and headed to the magazine.

She got there right at 9, and found 2 dozen pink roses in a beautiful crystal vase sitting on her desk with a big "I'm sorry" balloon and an "I love you" balloon attached to it.

She took the cards out of the roses and then took the flowers and the balloons to the lounge and put a notecard in front of them that said "free to a good home".

She came back and read the cards from the flowers.

" _You are the only woman for me and I love you more than I can say. I hope these flowers make you smile since I can't. Love, Jonathan"._

" _Please call me so we can put this behind us. -Jonathan"._

She was in her office a little while later, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Victoria. I am the Executive assistant around here. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, my grandmother passed away and I was traveling back from her funeral".

"Oh hi, come on in. I'm Jennifer Edwards, the new editor. Let me catch you up to speed, and I'm sorry for your loss".

They chatted about what she had told everyone the day before, and then they talked about changes.

"Where is your desk?"

"Across the newsroom, at the back".

"Ok, so when we get the new workstations, I am going to move you to the desk right next to my office".

"That one is vacant. I can go ahead and move there now, if you'd like".

"Yes, that would be very helpful".

"ok, so when the last editor was here, before the temps, I was tasked with answering and distributing phone calls, sorting the mail, and picking up the editor's dry cleaning and coffee".

"I can make my own coffee, and I would never ask you to pick up my dry cleaning. As far as calls, I would prefer that if they ask for me, that you put them on hold, and let me know and then I will direct you to transfer or take a message".

"Got it".

"Ok, well I think that's it".

"Thank you".

"I'm pretty flexible, so if you need anything, please ask".

She nodded and headed to move her desk over.

Heather showed up right after that.

"Hi. I just left a meeting with Mr. Hart. He asked me to give you this. And the best news is, he gave us a very generous budget".

She handed her an envelope.

Jennifer opened it and pulled the letter out.

"Nothing's changed, I'm still madly in love with you. Hope you enjoyed the flowers and that we can talk tonight. I'm sorry, Jennifer. Please let me prove it to you. I love you, Jonathan".

She put the letter back in the envelope and put it in her desk.

"Thank you".

They got to work picking out furniture and equipment and going down her list.

"I think we can have the newsroom furniture purchased by Friday, and I think we can have your office reno start tomorrow and completed by middle of the week".

"Wonderful".

After Heather left, Jennifer got to work on what she wanted the next issue to look like.

"Victoria, can you call the sales department and see if they can send someone to talk to me, please?"

"Yes ma'am. And you have a phone call from Jonathan Hart".

"Please take a message".

"Ok".

She got back to work on the structure issues, and worked through lunch.

It was about 1 p.m. when Victoria knocked on her door.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Hart is on the phone, asking if you want to meet him for lunch. His treat, your choice".

"Tell him no, please".

"Yes ma'am".

Around 5 p.m., another delivery of flowers came for her.

Victoria brought them in to her.

"I signed for these, and the box says they are for you".

"Thank you. You can take off now if you'd like. See you tomorrow".

"Yes ma'am. Have a good night".

She opened the box and pulled the flowers out of the box. The arrangement was in a beautiful crystal vase and had all different kinds of flowers. It looked almost identical to the ones he had sent her in New York. Pink Dahlia's, white roses, Sunflowers, and larkspur. She was turning it around trying to find the card.

She finally found it and pulled it out and right there behind it, was a bunch of Lily of the Valley.

She plucked the lily of the valley out, and put them in the box, and then took the other flowers and put them in the trash.

She grabbed her purse and keys and the box and headed home.

***Later that night***

Jonathan and Max came in from the Dodger game. Jennifer's car was parked out front.

"Thanks for going to the game with me, Max".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jonathan headed upstairs.

He tried the bedroom door and expected it to be locked. He was surprised when it was open.

On the bed was the lily of the valley all spread out. There was a note on his nightstand.

"How could you? I don't answer your phone calls or go to lunch with you, so you purposely send the one flower that you know will hurt me? You aren't the man I thought you were. -Jennifer".

He went to her closet and saw that it was empty.

She had moved out, while he was at the game.


	65. Chapter 65

He went downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, on the key hook were her car keys and her house key.

He went to the office, and saw that she hadn't taken anything with her from that room. She had left behind the wedding planning notebook and magazines.

He went to the kitchen.

She hadn't taken her special milk or her extra healthy groceries.

"Max, I'm going to go see if I can find Jennifer".

"Miss Edwards went somewhere?"

"Yep, it's a long story".

He got the phone book and called all the cab companies.

The last one he contacted told him he had picked her up and dropped her off at a hotel in downtown Los Angeles.

He grabbed his keys and headed to the hotel.

She had gotten a room at the Four Seasons.

He went to the front desk.

"Hi, can I please have the room number for Jennifer Edwards?"

"May I see some Id, please?"

"Sure".

He gave them his drivers license.

"I can call her and see if you can go up. One moment".

He dialed her room.

"Hi ma'am, there's a Jonathan Hart here to see you. I need your permission to give him your room number. Yes, I understand, thank you".

He hung up and looked at Jonathan.

"She said no, and to please leave her alone".

"Thank you. Can you at least promise me that she will be safe here?"

"Yes".

He pulled out a credit card.

"Please charge her room and whatever she wants to this card."

The desk clerk updated the payment information on her account, and then Jonathan left, brokenhearted.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at the magazine by 8:30, and got right to work.

Victoria got there at 9, and by 9:20, she had a message from Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart called, and said that he will be here at 2 for a meeting with you and the contractor".

"Ok thank you".

She picked up the phone and called his office.

"Deanne, hi, can you do me a favor? Can you ask Jonathan if the 2 p.m. is really necessary?"

"One moment".

She drank some coffee while she waited.

"He says yes, he has to pay the contractor and they need to see what you want done to determine a price".

"Can you tell him that I'm more than happy to send the estimate over to him for his approval so that he doesn't actually have to be here?"

"I'm going to patch you through to him".

"No, please don't do that. I don't want to talk to him directly".

"Ok, we can do a conference call with the three of us. One moment".

She took another sip of coffee.

"Deanne, please tell Miss Edwards that this meeting will only last about 20 minutes, tops".

"Deanne, please tell Mr. Hart that I am more than capable of sending the estimate to him after the meeting, so that he doesn't have to come here".

"I'm the owner of the building and the magazine. I am coming, it's not negotiable".

"Fine".

"Fine".

"Bye Deanne".

"Bye Deanne".

They both hung up, leaving Deanne extremely confused.

Jennifer worked till 1, and then went to lunch.

She left a list of detailed instructions for what she wanted the contractor to do in case she wasn't back in time, with Victoria.

She got back at 2:15, and was surprised to find them in her office.

"Great, now that Miss Edwards has decided to join us, we can get on with this meeting".

"You could have met without me".

"No, we couldn't".

They talked about her plans for the reno, and she had to make some concessions, but in the end, Jonathan agreed to the price.

After the contractor left, she sat down and got back to work.

"Miss Edwards, if you don't mind, can we talk a minute?"

"I have nothing to say to you".

"I'm not asking you as Jonathan. I'm asking you as your boss".

"Fine". She leaned back in her desk chair and crossed her arms.

"When I tell you that we are meeting at 2, I mean 2. Not 2:15, but 2. My time is valuable, as is yours, and I understand that things happen, but I feel this was deliberate, given our earlier conversation where you didn't want to have the meeting. That's not how I do business. I hope that next time, you will be on time".

"I apologize".

"Thank you. Now, do you think you could spare a few minutes to speak with me personally?"

"No, I think I said everything I needed to."

"Can you at least listen to my explanations?"

"Is it going to change anything?"

"Worth a shot".

"Fine. But I am not interested in a screaming match with you".

"I am not interested in a screaming match with you, either".

They went out to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

"Ok, talk".

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding about the flowers. I ordered a bouquet that is one of their specialty bouquets, I didn't pick out what was in it myself. I think it was called the Summer Special, or something. The description didn't say that that particular flower would be in there. I called the florist this morning, and she stated that they ran out of another flower that was in the bouquet, so they used that one in place of it. I promise, there weren't any intentions to hurt you, but I apologize for it anyways".

"Thank you".

"Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of".

"What can I do to fix this? I miss you, I love you. I hate that you feel you can't trust me. This all got blown way out of proportion".

"I don't know that you can fix it. I don't think you realize that I'm not mad this time, I'm hurt. I'm devastated. You should have woken me up when the note from my father came. But you didn't. You should have never gone to meet with him without me, but you did. You should have come and found me when it was over, but you didn't. And we spent days there without you telling me what had happened. And by your own admission, you weren't ever planning on telling me ever. And you expect me to be ok with that. And then when I don't want to talk to you, you come here and lecture me, as if that's going to fix it".

"That wasn't what I was doing. But the contractor and I waited on you for a long time".

"I left a detailed note with Victoria about what I wanted".

"I know, she gave it to us. But like I told you, that's not how I do business".

"Ok well, you shouldn't have pushed the meeting on me in the first place. We've only been broken up a day".

"I don't want to break up, Jennifer, I love you. The meeting was business related, not personal".

"That's not the point. It was too soon for us to have a meeting".

"Maybe so, but this was for you. And it was business, at first. I am trying to honor what I promised you, and I promised you that we would renovate your office and overhaul the newsroom like you wanted".

"I appreciate that".

"If that flower had not been in the bouquet, would you have moved out?"

"Probably not so soon. I don't know, Jonathan. This is all so complicated".

They sat there a little longer and then she looked at him.

"I need to get back inside".

"I need to get back to the office".

She stood up.

"Jennifer, wait".

She turned to look at him.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. If you need anything at all, please call me. I'll come by on Friday and check on the renovation progress".

She nodded and then headed back inside.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at her desk, working. She had moved her desk and filing cabinets out of the office while they renovated.

"Miss Edwards, there's an important phone call for you on line 1. A man named Walter".

She picked it up right away.

"Walter? Hi, what's going on?"

"HI Miss Jennifer. I hope you don't mind, I called the house and spoke to Max, and he gave me your office number".

"I don't mind at all."

"Your father is being flown home right now. He's stable enough to make the trip, but he has to go to the hospital and possibly have surgery this weekend. I just thought you would want to know".

"I am coming tonight, Walter, thank you".

She hung up the phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Deanne, can you please tell Mr. Hart that my father has to possibly have surgery tomorrow so I am flying to be with him on the next flight and I need him to postpone our meeting tomorrow?"

"Certainly. Would you like to speak with him?"

"No thank you. I need to go pack and book a flight. Thank you".

"Certainly".

A few minutes later, she was about to walk out the door, when her phone rang.

"Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, is your father alright?"

"Walter just said he was being flown home today and possibly having surgery tomorrow or the next day. I am flying out on the next flight to be with him."

"I understand. We can postpone the meeting. Please let your father know that I sent my best".

"I doubt that your name will come up, but if it does, I will".

"Ok, bye Jennifer. Safe travels".

"Thanks, bye".

She hung up and filled Leslie and Victoria in before heading to her hotel.

"I know that you had to fill in recently and I hate to ask, but my father is in the hospital. So, if you don't mind-"

"Not at all."

"If you need anything, call Mr. Hart at Hart Industries, tell them you are calling from the magazine. He will know how to reach me".

She headed to the hotel and started packing.

About 20 minutes later, just as she was finished, there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Max.

"Hi, special delivery from Mr. H." He had a small box in his hand.

"That's sweet, but I don't have time to open it right now".

"You have to. I'm not allowed to leave until you do".

"Fine", she grumbled.

She opened it to find a note.

"I was going to offer my plane, but I knew you would say no. Please take this instead. I love you-Jonathan".

She lifted the note to find a first-class plane ticket on the flight she was trying to get to.

"Tell him Thank you, Max".

"Tell him yourself. I'm taking you to the airport and he wants you to call him".

"Ok, can you take my bag to the car and I will call him and then be right down?"

"Certainly".

She called his private office number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Thank you for the ticket, that was very kind".

"You're very welcome. I hope that you have a safe flight and a good trip, and that we can talk and work this out when you get back, whenever that is".

"I told you at our meeting yesterday, I don't think we can work this out".

"Well I hope that you change your mind".

"I have to go. Thanks again for the ticket".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and went to meet Max in the car.

They didn't really talk much on the way to the airport. Her mind was so focused on her dad.

He dropped her off in front of her terminal and got out to help her with the baggage.

"Thank you, Max, for bringing me".

"No problem. And listen, we miss you at home. House is too quiet without you. He's miserable, and I don't remember how to cook for two, I just figured out how to cook for three. I hope that you two can work things out when you get back".

"I miss you too, Max".

She checked her bag at the curb and walked inside the airport and headed for security.

Straight ahead, was Jonathan.

"I just couldn't let you leave without telling you goodbye face to face".

"That's sweet".

He pulled her into an awkward embrace.

"I love you, you know that. That's never going to change, I hope you realize that. I screwed up, I get that. Please don't let this be the end of us".

"Jonathan, I can't think about us right now. My father needs me, I have to get to him."

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you I love you. Please call me tonight when you get to your father's house?"

She hesitated and then agreed.

"Thanks for coming but I have to catch my flight".

"I know".

He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, more than anything." He kissed her forehead.

He glanced down at her hands and saw that she had taken her engagement ring off.

' _At least she didn't give it back'._

She made it through security and was sitting at her gate before the tears fell.

She hated what she knew their breakup was doing to him, but she was so upset that he hadn't told her about her father being in Jamaica. The lily of the valley may not have been his fault, but it certainly didn't help things.

She decided to do exactly what she told him she was going to do, focus on her father.


	66. Chapter 66

Jennifer landed at Dulles, and found that Jonathan had reserved her a car service.

She grabbed her bags and got in, and gave the driver the name of her father's hospital.

She asked the car service to wait for her, and went inside the hospital.

She found Walter right away.

"Hi, how is he?"

"He's sleeping. They had to sedate him for the trip. Doctor just said he is definitely going to have surgery tomorrow morning, and probably won't wake up till after it's over".

"What is the surgery on?"

"2 blocked arteries".

"I want to see him".

"Go ahead. 4th door on the left, to the right. I was heading to the bathroom and to get some coffee anyways".

"Thank you, Walter". She gave him a hug and then headed to see her dad.

She walked in and expected to see him with tubes and wires. But, she was seriously unprepared for what she saw. He was gray. His skin looked ashen almost, and somewhat listless. She looked at his monitors and saw that his heart rate wasn't as high as it should be, and neither was his breathing.

She leaned down and spoke to him.

"I'm here, I love you, and I'll be back in the morning. As stubborn as you are with me, I know you are going to be stubborn with this as well. I will see you in the morning, after your surgery".

She kissed his cheek and then headed back to find Walter.

She found him in the lobby.

"I'm headed to the house, to rest. I will be back in the morning".

"I will head that way in about an hour or so, I want to make sure the nurse knows to call us regardless if something happens".

"Thank you".

She went back to the car that was waiting for her and got in and gave them her father's address.

She had a quiet ride, mostly lost in her thoughts about their life together.

He might be mad at her for being with Jonathan, and she was mad at him for canceling the wedding fund, but she would never not come be by his side when he's in the hospital. Like it or not, she was all he had, besides Walter.

She got to the house and let herself in, and headed to the kitchen.

She got herself something to eat and a glass of water and then headed upstairs to her room.

She was in her room unpacking when she remembered to call Jonathan.

She picked up the phone and called him and he answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi. Glad you made it ok".

"Me too. Thank you for the car service".

"You're most welcome. How is your father?"

"Well, he had to be sedated for the trip, so he was sleeping. And he had tubes and wires, which I expected. But um, he… didn't look so good". She started to cry really hard when she said that.

It broke his heart to hear her so upset.

"Jennifer, I know that you and I aren't in a good place right now, but please, let me fly out to be with you. I hate that you are doing this all alone".

"No, that's ok. I think if he saw you, he might get upset and that wouldn't be good. I'll be ok, I just didn't expect to see him like that".

"Like what?"

"He's gray. Like his skin is gray. Gray and dull and listless. And his breathing wasn't that strong, and neither was his heartbeat. Walter said he was having two blocked arteries unblocked".

"That is a very routine surgery, and your dad is strong, baby. He's going to pull through".

"Yeah, that's what I told him when I talked to him".

"I hate that you are dealing with this alone".

"It's ok. I'm not really alone, I have Walter".

"How long do you think you will be there?"

"Probably till Monday. I want to at least know that he is ok. And I forgot to tell you, I put Leslie in charge and I told her and Victoria to call you if they need something".

"Absolutely fine".

"Thank you for being so understanding. And I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day".

"You don't have anything to apologize for, not a thing".

"How did Max get my room number?"

"I'm not sure really. He's Max".

"Yeah, good point".

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so."  
"I meant what I said, I can fly out if you need me".

"Well, I should probably get some sleep, I want to be there early in the morning".

"Ok. Call me tomorrow and tell me how the surgery goes?"

"Sure".

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight. Thanks for talking to me".

"I'm always here for you, you know that. Goodnight".

They hung up and she climbed into bed.

She tried to fight the memories of laying with him in that bed as she fell asleep.

***Friday***

Jennifer was up early and at the hospital by 8. Her dad was still sleeping. The doctor came in to speak with her, and they went to the hallway.

"Your father had a heart attack in Germany. He insisted on coming here so that's why he was flown here. He has two blocked arteries so we are going to try and unblock them, but if not, we will bypass them. He's healthy, but his advanced age is working against him in this case. I don't normally perform a surgery on a sedated patient, but in this case, I think time is of the essence. So, we are going to give him a little smidge more of sedative, and then we will give him something to wake him up afterwards."

"Thank you. I'll be here till I hear from you again".

"Great. We will take him back in about 20 minutes".

She went back to his bedside and held his hand again.

Walter came in then.

"Hi, the doctor just left. They are taking him back in 20 minutes or so".

"He's going to be just fine".

"I hope so. I don't like how gray he is".

The nurse came in and gave him the little bit more of sedative in his IV.

"Hi, I'm his daughter, Jennifer. I'm concerned about how gray he is".

"That will likely go away after the blockage is removed or bypassed".

She stayed with him till they took him back, and she kissed him before they did.

"I love you, I'll be right here when you get back".

Walter tried to comfort her but it was no use.

His room phone rang then and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hi, I was calling to see how your father is. I have a meeting to go to in just a minute, and I didn't want to miss your call".

"Hi. They just took him back and we will see him after the surgery".

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him before they took him".

"Yeah, me too".

"Well, I have to go start this meeting, but Deanne has been told to interrupt me no matter what. I know he's going to do fine. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just weird to see him like this".

"Yeah, that's gotta be hard".

"I'll call you after I speak with the doctor".

"Ok. I love you, talk to you later".

"Thank you for calling, Jonathan".

"You're welcome".

They hung up and she turned to Walter.

"I am going to the cafeteria. Would you like something?"

"No thanks. How is Jonathan?"

"Ok, I suppose."

"How is the wedding planning coming?"

"We put that on hold. We aren't exactly together at the moment, but he's trying".

"He's a good man, Miss Jennifer. A good man who's got it bad for you".

She chuckled a little.

"I'll be right back".

She went and got some breakfast and brought it back to the room.

She and Walter entertained themselves by reminiscing.

About an hour later, the doctor was coming back.

"He did great, he's in recovery and will be here soon. He had two blockages, and we were able to remove both of them. The blockages were removed so easily that it's almost like his arteries are brand-new. This is the best scenario possible".

"Thank you, doctor".

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Deanne, hi. It's Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan, please?"

"Certainly, one moment".

"Hello?"

"Hi. The doctor just came in, and said that he was able to completely remove the two blockages and that it went better than expected. He is in recovery and will be here soon".

"Wonderful! Glad to hear it!".

"Yeah, I am too".

"Darling, Marcia just called. She needs you to call her. She said it's amazing news".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I put your number down as a contact number".

"No apologies needed, it's ok".

"Thank you".

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not well, but that was to be expected".

"Same here. I miss you".

"Jonathan-can we not do this right now?"

"Do what? I was just saying I miss you, because I do".

"And that's sweet, but the last thing I need is a guilt trip".

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, honest".

"Ok. I don't want to argue, so I'm going to go."

"Can we have dinner next week when you get back?"

"Jonathan, I don't know that I'll be back next week. My father needs me right now".

"Ok, can we have dinner when you get back, whenever that is?"

"I'll call you when I get back, how about that?"

"I'll take it. I love you".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and called Marcia.

"Hello?"

"Marcia, hi. It's Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I missed your call, I'm in Maryland with my father. He had heart surgery this morning".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I won't keep you. Listen, I have sold all of your articles and even though you have only worked for me for two weeks, you are already my top seller for the year".

"Really? That's awesome".

"Yeah, it is. And there are a few article requests just for you".

"Well, I will work on them when I get back. I don't know when that will be, he just had surgery this morning".

"I completely understand, no rush. I hope your father recovers well".

"Thank you".

She hung up the phone and decided to read a bit.

They brought her dad back about an hour later and he already looked better.

"He's just waking up".

"Pa, hi! How are you feeling?"

"Jennifer, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me".

"Is that boy with you?"

"No, Pa. He's not".

"Good".

"Let's not talk about all that. How are you feeling?"

"Tired".

"Well, the doctor said you did amazing".

He gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Do you want to sit up some?"

"Just a little".

She helped him sit up and the nurse brought him some water.

"Baby sips, Mr. Edwards".

Walter and Stephen visited for a bit and then Walter announced that he would be back later.

Jennifer was sitting next to Stephen.

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you need me".

"Sweetheart, you have a life in California. You need to get back to it".

"You are my focus right now".

"Did you come here to take care of me or did you come to try and get me to give back the wedding money?"

"Do you think I would come for any other reason other than I care about you?"

"I would hope not, but money changes people, this I know".

"Pa, I didn't come here to talk about the money. I didn't come here to talk about Jonathan and me, or Jonathan and you. I came here because Walter called me and told me that you had a heart attack and I was scared to death".

"I'm not giving back the wedding fund".

"I'm not asking you to. Please, I don't want to argue right now. You just had surgery, you don't need this stress".

"I don't want to argue either, sweetheart. But if Jonathan put you up to this-"

"Pa! Stop it. Jonathan didn't put me up to anything. I told you, he didn't take the bank books to steal from me. He put them in a safe place so that others wouldn't steal them, and they were in my suitcase all along. I came here because I care about you, you are my father and you were in the hospital, that's all".

"Thank you for not bringing him with you".

"Pa! That's enough".

"Jennifer, I'm fine. I'm not going to explode if we talk about something unpleasant".

"You just had surgery, you need to rest".

"I'm fine. Never felt better".

She gave him a skeptical look.

"My decision is the same, as long as you are with Jonathan, no wedding fund. I will not pay for you to marry someone who hurts you".

"Ok, I didn't want to do this now, but you won't let it go. Jonathan didn't hurt me, at your house. He would never physically hurt me, Pa. He's not that kind of person. Now, would you like to explain why you followed us to Jamaica and met with him secretly and asked him not to tell me about it?"

"No, I wouldn't. But he obviously told you".

"No, he didn't. Walter mentioned that you were fine when you got home from Jamaica last week. So, I confronted Jonathan about it and he told me everything. He didn't try to hide it, which was a small point in his favor. Neither of you had the right to meet behind my back, and neither of you were going to tell me about it unless I asked you, so that means that both of you think I'm supposed to be a mind reader, which I'm not. And in the end, you got your wish, because we aren't together at the moment. But that doesn't mean that I'm running back home to you and telling you that you were right. Because I'm not. I'm here because you were ill, but as soon as you get home again, I am going back to California".

"And back to him?"

"Not necessarily. I will find my own place and start my own life, just like I did when I moved to New York".

"Well, if you can do that, then you certainly need no help from me".

"So, that's what this is about. You weren't mad that I was with Jonathan, you were mad that I moved to California"

"No, I didn't say that. I don't like you living across the country from me, and I don't like you being with him".

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to control my choices? Where did I go to college?"

"That's different".

"The only difference is it was over my choice of colleges then, and it's over my choice of men now. You're acting exactly the same now as you did then. Now, if you want to go 4 years without talking to me, and another 4 years of strained visits once a year, we can do that."

"I can't believe you are saying these words".

"We got through it once, we can get through it again".

"Fine. You made your point. I will respect your decision to live where you choose. But everything is the same as far as that young man is concerned".

"And I can accept that now, because he and I aren't together. But if you respect me, then you need to respect that I can choose my life partner as well".

"I just don't want you to end up with another Elliott."

"Jonathan is nothing like Elliott".

"That's a good thing, I suppose".

"It's a very good thing. And yet you still think he purposely caused my fall from the horse".

"Jennifer, you don't know what it's like to see your little girl laying on the ground unconscious".

"And you don't know what it's like to be in between your father and your fiancé. And you are asking both of them not to make you choose between them and you desperately want both of them to get along, and instead, they are meeting in secret behind your back".

"I guess that's fair. I suppose you want to talk to me about my lady friend now".

"No, I don't. Your personal life is your business, just like my personal life is my business".

"Well, it's just as well, she broke things off with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You would have liked her, I think. Oh well".

"I'm sure I would have".

The doctor came in to check on him then, and declared that he would probably be able to go home in two days."

"That's great".

"Please try to rest, and don't be afraid to ask for pain meds if you need them. No point in being a hero, ok?"

"Thank you, doctor".

They brought his dinner then, and Jennifer cut it up for him and watched as he ate almost every bite.

She stayed till 9, and then headed back to the house.

"Goodnight Pa, I love you".

"Goodnight sweetheart".

She kissed his cheek and left the hospital.

Walter was taking the overnight shift, and she would be back in the morning.

She pulled into the house and came inside.

She had just settled into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me".

"Hi."

"How's your father tonight?"

"Feisty at first, but then he calmed down. Doctor said he can go home in a couple days".

"That's great. Glad to hear it".

"Yeah, once I know he's home and safe, I'll feel better about flying back to California".

"Did you two have a chance to talk?"

"Yes, we did. And my position is the same. You two shouldn't have met behind my back and kept it from me".

"Well, I didn't call to start an argument. I just called to check on your dad and tell you that I love you".

"Jonathan, we aren't together. At some point, you are going to have to move on".

"Never going to happen, Jennifer. I won't force you to be with me, but I'll never move on from you and love someone else. I don't want someone else, I want you."

"Jonathan-"

"Remember the compass, baby. That's all I ask".

"Jonathan, that's not fair. This is difficult enough as it is".

"Do you think this is easy for me? I come home, and you aren't here, but I see you all over the house. The house that I bought for you. There's your car in the driveway, and all the little touches of you all over the house. And when I go to bed at night, I want you in my arms and instead, I'm alone, and I wake up alone and I hate all the moments in between. I understand that you broke up with me over me meeting with your dad behind your back, and yes, I did meet with him behind your back, but it's not like I wasn't trying to get you and him to meet. It's not my fault that he wouldn't or couldn't have dinner with us."

"Nobody said that it was Jonathan. But this goes back to trust-I would never keep a secret like that from you. If you and Max weren't getting along and he wanted to meet with me, I would at least tell you that I was meeting him. And if you didn't want me to go, I would respect that. You didn't give me that option".

"Ok fine. So, we'll go back to Jamaica, you, me, your dad. We will recreate the whole scene and this time I will tell you when I get the note that he wants me to meet him. Will that make you happy?"

"That's insane."

"So is us not being together".

"Jonathan, I-"

"Whatever it is, I promise you, I'll give it to you or make it happen".

"I think I just need a little time. I will call you in a few days".

"Fair enough. I love you, forever and always".

"That's sweet".

"And deep down, I know you love me too".

"Jonathan-"

"Are you all tucked in bed?"

"Yes, I am".

"Good. Get some sleep. And whenever you are ready to come home, call me. I will send the plane to you, or I will get you a ticket, whatever you want".

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that, Jonathan."

"I know. I want to".

"Thank you".

"Goodnight, babe".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

She hung up and stared at the phone.

She sighed.

She went over to her suitcase and dug out the picture of him she had brought with her and stared at it.

"I miss you and love you too."


	67. Chapter 67

Jennifer's dad came home Monday morning. She and Walter drove him home from the hospital, and she helped to get him all settled.

He was resting and she was on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi."

"I know you said we would talk in a couple days, but I just got a phone call from Victoria. She said that Leslie is having some issues and needs you to call her".

"Ok, thank you. I will call her right now".

"If you want, I can send one of my people to help".

"No, let me see what is going on first. I will let you know. I put her in charge and I don't want to undermine that".

"Good point. How's your dad?"

"Home, and resting".

"Great".

"I'll call you back after I talk to Victoria".

"I'll be here. I love you. Bye, Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She dialed the office number.

"Victoria, hi. It's Jennifer".

"Hi. Leslie is freaking out because the layout didn't come out right. It seems that she had told them to put the ads on the right pages and they put them on the left, and they left out an article that was supposed to be printed".

"Ok, that's all fixable. Can I talk to her please?"

"Certainly".

A few minutes later, Leslie picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Victoria told me that the ads were all messed up and that an article was missing. Anything else going on?"

"Not that I can tell. I have been begging the printers to fix it, but they won't".

"Well, I tell you what. I will talk to them when I get back tomorrow. And if I can't get them to fix it, then we will just print it like it is, and rerun the article next month. It's not the end of the world".

"Oh, thank you".

"You are doing a great job, I appreciate you stepping in last minute. I will see you tomorrow".

"Thank you".

She hung up and went to find her father.

He was reading in the study.

"Pa, I hate to do this, but now that I am working a new job, they need me back in California. And you are home, and I know that you will be ok. So, I need to go back to work".

"What kind of work?"

"I'm the editor of a magazine".

"That's wonderful! What kind of magazine?"

"It's called West Coast Insider. Jonathan bought its parent company and asked me to evaluate the magazine and when I told him it was an absolute mess, he made me the editor so that I could make it profitable again".

"Oh, my mistake. I thought you had a real job".

"I do have a real job."

"No, you have a job that was handed to you. That's not the same".

"Here we go again. Nothing I ever do is ever good enough for you. Instead of saying you are proud of me, you have to tell me what I should have done instead".

"I just told you that it was wonderful".

"And then you took it back. I am done trying to live up to your impossible standards. If you are going to be in my life, you are going to have to learn to respect my choices whether or not you agree with them. Goodbye, Pa".

She turned and went upstairs and called a cab. She packed her suitcase and left, without another word to her father.

She was sitting at the airport waiting on her flight when she remembered that she hadn't called Jonathan back.

She got up and went to the pay phone and called him.

"Hi, I was wondering what happened to you."

"I'm at the airport. I'm on the 4 p.m. flight to LA. Leslie is having a come apart at the office because the printers screwed up the latest edition so I told her I would come home tonight".

"Babe, what else is it?"

"Nothing".

"Jennifer-it's me. I know you. You can tell me, whatever it is".

"Well, my father and I had this long talk in the hospital about respecting my choices. And I told him that if he wanted to do a repeat of the not talking thing like when I went to college, that we could do that. So, he backed down a little bit. And then when I told him I was flying home to get back to work, he wanted to know about my job and he was happy for me, until he found out that you own the magazine and then he took back his congratulations because he said I didn't earn it. Instead of praising me, he is constantly criticizing me, just like when I was a kid. So, I left".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. You don't deserve that. For the record, you did earn it".

"I know that. It's just upsetting that the one person who is supposed to be in my corner no matter what can't see that".

"Well, I'm sure he will come to his senses, once he sees what a great job you are going to do with the magazine."

"One can hope. Like I told him in the hospital, we got through the non-speaking thing before, and if we have to do it again, we can. I am not going to compromise my beliefs or make choices just to please him".

"I'm sure he will come around. I have to go now, but I love you. There will be a car waiting for you at the airport".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

She hung up and a few minutes later, they started boarding.

She slept most of the flight, and woke up just before they landed.

She took her time walking to the baggage claim. After she had gotten her bag, she walked outside to find Jonathan waiting on her at curbside.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I told you there would be a car waiting on you".

"Yes, you did. I didn't realize that you meant your car. I apologize".

He took her bag from her and opened the door for her, and put her bag in the trunk.

As they drove away from the airport, he turned to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved".

"How about some Chinese food?"

"Oh, that sounds good".

He drove them to her hotel, and parked. He insisted on carrying her bag to her room for her.

She let them in and he put the bag on the suitcase stand.

"Thank you for picking me up and carrying my bag".

"It was my pleasure".

He went to the phone and placed their Chinese delivery order and then sat on the bed.

She took her jacket off and kicked her shoes off. He walked over to her and started giving her a backrub.

"Ohhhhh, that feels absolutely fantastic".

She let him rub her shoulders for a few minutes.

"How's that feel?"

"Better. Thank you".

She turned and hugged him.

He eagerly hugged her back.

She was careful not to let it lead to anything else, and broke the hug soon after.

"Thank you for helping me get through all this with my dad".

"You're welcome, baby. I'm always here for you".

"I'm going to change clothes now, I'll be right back".

She grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

Their Chinese food came and he paid for it, and set it on the desk.

She came out of the bathroom and saw him getting it all set up.

He kicked his shoes off and they got comfortable and started to eat.

She told him all about how the printers were giving Leslie a hard time, and how she was going to talk to them the next day.

"How are you planning on getting to work?"

"Cab".

"That's not necessary. I can have Max bring your car here. Or better yet-"

"No, Jonathan. I know what you are going to say and we aren't there yet."

"Are we close?"

"I don't think so".

"Jennifer, this is silly. I can only apologize so much, but your mixed signals aren't helping things".

"What mixed signals?"

"One minute you are moving out of the house, and telling me you want to be left alone. And the next, you are hugging me and thanking me for helping you".

"You did help me. I was raised with manners, Jonathan. It was just a friendly hug".

"Well, what if I want it to be more than a friendly hug?"

"Jonathan, I don't want to do this right now."

"No, you don't get to run away from me again".

"I'm not running away from you. I am choosing not to argue".

"I love you, what is it going to take for you to see that?"  
"I see that. But what if it changes?"

"What if what changes?"

"Your feelings for me".

"Trust me, they won't".

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know myself. You are the only woman for me, and believe me, I've dated lots of women. You are the only one that I have ever felt this way about".

"Well, I don't know what to say to that, because while that is very sweet, your feelings could still change".

"Are you saying your feelings for me changed?"

"Once I felt like I couldn't trust you, I forced my feelings to change".

"So, you are choosing to feel like I'm not trustworthy?"

"More like I'm protecting my heart and myself from having to go through this again. I know in time you will forget about me, and I will forget about you and it won't hurt anymore".

"That's not true. I will never forget about you".

He sighed.

"It's for the best, Jonathan".

"So that's it? You just want a friendship, nothing more?"

"I mean, outside of our working relationship, yes".

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so".

He stood up and put his shoes on, and grabbed his jacket.

"I have a busy day tomorrow, I should go".

She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you for dinner".

"Anytime".

He kissed her cheek and left.

She closed the door and cried.

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was in the office at 8:30. First order of business, was a meeting with Leslie and the printing supervisor.

They were able to hammer out an agreement that they would follow all orders that either had Leslie's name on them or Jennifer's in the future.

Jennifer didn't feel like it was worth it to spend the money to reprint all of the issues to fix the ads.

"We can add in the article that was missing next issue."

Leslie nodded.

"It wasn't so much that they wouldn't fix it, it was the way they were speaking to me and looking at me".

"I think that will improve over time. We are in a state of change right now, so we still need to let the dust settle".

There was a delivery that came in around 10, and Victoria brought it to Jennifer.

She opened it to find a note from Jonathan.

" _These checks came to the house. Wanted to make sure you got them. Your 'pal', Jonathan"._

They were her checks from Marcia for her articles and they were big ones.

She sat down and got out her wallet and dug out the phone number of her New York real estate agent and gave her a call.

They agreed that she would have a key sent to New York and that the agent would sell her apartment for her.

"I can have a moving company pack you and ship your things to you if you'd like".

"Yes please. Can you supervise that?"

"I would be glad to".

"Thank you".

She hung up and sent Jonathan a quick note back.

" _Thank you for the checks, 'buddy'. That was very kind of you. -Jennifer"._

She buzzed for the courier to deliver it to him right away.

She decided to take a walk through the other departments and make sure everything was ok.

She got back to her desk around 3, and found that the contractor had come by and left her a message.

"We are $35,000 over budget. I cannot proceed without the next payment".

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan's office.

"Deanne, hi. This is Jennifer Edwards, can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Certainly".

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jennifer. The contractor was here, and he said that we are over budget and he needs the next payment to proceed".

"How much over budget?"

"$35000".

"No, I'm not okay with that. You are going to have to make a cut or two somewhere".

"Jonathan, you promised".

"Yeah, but things have changed. And I have to be able to justify this to the board. And I can't justify spending that kind of money to the board for someone who's just a friend".

"That's not fair. Our personal life has nothing to do with this".

"Jennifer, I am only treating you like any other employee. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, it is".

"If it was anyone else, I would tell them no as well".

"So, you expect me to run your magazine in an unfinished office?"

"No, I didn't say that. Look, I can be there in a half hour, what if you and I sat down and looked at the plans together to figure out where we could make the cuts?"

"Fine. But this meeting is strictly business".

"You got it, wouldn't expect anything other than that".

"Thank you, I'll see you then".

She hung up the phone and got back to work.

Before she knew it, he was knocking on her door.

"Hi, come on in".

She dug out the plans and they figured out what was left to do, and then looked at the price list.

"Well, it seems that the issue is in the windows. Floor to ceiling windows in here to look out over the newsroom aren't really necessary".

"Yes, they are. I have to be able to see what is going on in the newsroom. Plus, I need it to be warm and inviting".

"Could you make do with half the window space instead?"

"Yeah, but it would have to be the top half, not the bottom".

"Ok, but do you really need the fanciest windows?"

"I didn't ask for the fanciest windows".

"Well, that's what is listed here."

"Let me see that".

He handed her the list and the plans.

She looked over it and started making a list, and then looked up at Jonathan.

"I think he's been cheating you".

"How so?"

"He and I and you agreed on specific items, and for the most part, they were the middle of the road, price wise. However, he charged you the higher prices on everything".

He took a look at what she was saying and saw that she was right.

"Ok, that makes sense. I am going to call another contractor. Are you going to be here for a while, in case they want to meet with us today?"

"Yes, I am".

"Can I use your phone?"

"Of course".

He called Deanne and had her give him the name of some contractors from his rolodex and then hung up. He called one and asked him to come meet him right away.

"I can be there in 30 minutes".

"Perfect".

She went and got some water and got him some, and came back.

"I got you a water".

"Thank you".

They sat in awkward silence and then just as she was going to say something, the contractor showed up.

They went over everything and he gave them a very reasonable price to finish the job. Jonathan paid him and the contractor stated he would be there tomorrow and could have the job completed in less than a week.

"What does the rest of your week look like?"

"Well, I have to meet with some people about placing ads in next month's issue, and I am going to look for a condo or apartment or something".

"If you need me to help you with the meeting, I'm happy to do so".

"Thank you, but I can handle it".

"Well, let me know if you need anything. On a personal note, Max sends his regards".

She smiled back at him. "Tell him I said hi".

He left and she got back to work.

She worked another hour and then headed to the hotel for the night.

She picked up dinner and then sank into a bubble bath as soon as she got to the hotel.

She was in bed early, and slept all night, dreaming of Jonathan the whole time.


	68. Chapter 68

***A month later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had barely spoken, except for business reasons.

She had found a short-term rental that she was really enjoying. It was a nice 2-bedroom condo and it was close to the beach.

She was home one Sunday night, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. We need to talk. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Coffee, dessert, wherever".

"Yeah, I can do that. Why don't you come to my house? Sandy Harbor Condos, do you know where they are?"

"Yes".

"When you pull in, go to the right and I'm the last set of stairs on the end, downstairs on the right. 107".

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit".

"Great".

She hung up the phone and went to change out of her pajamas.

She put on some wide legged sweat pants, and a tank top and made some coffee.

He rang the doorbell about 10 minutes later.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi, thanks".

She went to her purse and got her wallet. She dug her ring out of her wallet and handed it to him.

"What?"

"I assume you came over because we never had the conversation where you took the ring back".

"No, that's not why I'm here. That ring is yours".

"Oh, well, ok". She put it back in her wallet.

She handed him his mug and took hers to the couch and they sat down.

"If you didn't come here to get the ring, then why do we need to talk?"

"I have been in negotiations with the board all weekend. Some of them were calling for my resignation and others were begging me to stay. And we came to a decision tonight and I wanted to make sure you heard it from me first".

"What is it?"

"Well, they blame me for buying a company that didn't do too well. I maintain that if I had more time, I could make it do well. They won't give me more time, unfortunately, because the former owner has been indicted for money laundering and the board maintains that I had to know that it was happening and that Hart Industries was a financial backer of this company before the purchase. I maintain that I didn't and we weren't, and that the only deal we ever did was the purchase. However, this isn't a total loss because we still made money off the company overall. But there is one downside".

"What's that?"

"They forced me to close down the purchased company instead of selling it".

"Oh".

"The company is Cartwright. And shutting down Cartwright means I have to shut down everything they own, which includes your magazine."

She looked crestfallen.

"Jonathan, there's got to be another way. I mean, we are a family. We are doing real journalism there. We have doubled our subscription base, and we have more sponsors now than ever. Our articles are top-notch, compared to this time last year. Please, don't do this".

"I'm sorry, I fought hard for the company, I really and truly did".

She put her head in her hands. He started to rub her back.

"Jonathan, what am I going to tell the employees?"

"That it was a business decision".

"That's not going to make them feel better. There's got to be something you can do".

"I will ask my legal team if there are any other options. But if they say no, then-"

"Then what?"

"West Coast Insider will close down after the next issue".

"Jonathan, that's in 7 days".

She looked away hoping he wouldn't see that she had teared up.

"Jennifer this isn't because you weren't a good editor. West Coast Insider was part of a package and it was the other parts of the package that failed, that's all".

She nodded.

"Can we make a deal? Something like you give us a sales goal, and if we meet it we get 6 more months".

"I wish I could. But the board has determined that this was the best choice".

"Why did they want you to leave Hart Industries?"

"Because I was fighting them tooth and nail on keeping your magazine open".

"What if you sold off the other parts of the package and kept the magazine?"

"I could try, but that's a very long longshot."

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll consider it".

"Oh, thank you". She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for a few minutes, before she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. Your hugs were always my favorite".

He put an arm around her and comforted her for a little bit.

"Thank you for telling me in person".

"I would have never let you find out any other way".

She stood up and went and got her purse and came back to the couch.

"I was surprised to find out that you paid for my hotel when I moved out. That was very sweet, but you shouldn't have done that. So, I want you to take this check from Marcia as repayment and then we can settle up the rest".

"No, Jennifer. You don't owe me for anything".

"Please, I feel horrible that you had to pay for my room".

"I didn't have to, I wanted to. I would do anything for you".

"Then please take this".

"Ok, if it makes you happy".

He put the check in his jacket pocket.

"Well, I better go".

She nodded.

"Thank you, for coming and telling me in person".

"I will talk to legal tomorrow and call you and tell you what they say".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"And when you have to tell the employees, I will be right there by your side the whole time".

She took their mugs to the sink, and then walked him to the door.

He leaned down and gave her a warm, inviting hug. She made no effort to break it.

"I miss you, it was great to see you".

"I miss you too. I'm glad you came by".

"How's your father?"

"We haven't spoken since I left. But Walter keeps me updated. He's back in Germany and doing well".

"Glad to hear it".

"How's Max?"

"He misses you. He keeps dropping hints about how the house isn't the same without you. He told me yesterday that if I didn't get you to move back home, he was going to pursue you himself".

She chuckled.

"There's nobody in the world like Max".

"And there's nobody in the world like you".

"That's sweet".

"Well, I better go. I will call you tomorrow".

"Thank you".

She locked the door behind him and headed to bed. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about the hug they shared and how good it felt.

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was in her office working hard on the layout of the next issue, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I just spoke with legal and was calling to update you".

"Ok. Hang on, let me close my office door".

She got up and closed the office door and then came back.

"Ok, go ahead".

"Legal said that really the only options are either to convince the board to let Hart Industries keep the magazine and sell off the other companies. Or, I can convince them to sell the magazine only to me, and I will keep it open. But that is the more risky option of the two".

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to try the board first. But, I will need your help".

"How can I help?"

"I want to call a special meeting of the board, and I want to bring you with me, and I want to have you do a presentation to them about how you have turned this magazine around. Sales figures, issues sold, comparing then and now, the whole bit. I think if they hear it from you it will have a greater impact because you are the editor".

"Ok, just let me know when and I will start working on it".

"Well, this isn't a you thing, it's a we thing. I support you in this, so I am happy to help you put it together".

"Ok, let me get it all together first and then I'll call you".

"Sounds great."

"Thank you, Jonathan".

"You're welcome. And by the way, it was wonderful to see you the other night".

"Yeah, I enjoyed seeing you too".

They hung up and she called Victoria in.

"I need you to gather any information that you can, on the magazine itself. Sales figures, issue numbers, past issues, whatever. Old articles, employee rosters, seriously, anything and everything you can find, and put it in this box."

"Yes ma'am, right away".

"Thank you".

For the rest of the afternoon, she was on a mission and was focused on making this presentation the best ever.

Victoria found her tons of information, and she took it home with her and started working on it.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at in this one report, so she called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jennifer. Are you busy?"

"Not where you are concerned. What's up?"

"I gathered lots of information for the presentation. And there's this report that Victoria found for me, and I'm looking at it, and I can't make sense of it."

"What does it say?"

"It's like a spreadsheet, and it's like a list of how much money companies owed another company".

She read him some more of it.

"And there's another one that's similar, from another time, like 4 months earlier".

"I really need to see that in person. Can you bring that and the rest of the stuff to the house?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah".

"It's a lot of stuff, Jonathan. And it's all in piles. You can come here if you want".

"Ok, I'll be right over".

"See you then".

She hung up and went to make herself presentable.

He got there about 15 minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Hi".

"Hi".

They sat down on the couch and she handed him the reports.

"That box to your right, is the box that has all the reports like this".

He studied them for a few minutes and then turned to her.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"No, that's why I asked you to look at it".

"Babe, this is the evidence that proves that we didn't do any business with Cartwright before the purchase".

"It is?"

"Yeah, you just saved me with the board".

"I did?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe it".

He leaned over and kissed her hard and passionately.

She finally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, I lost my head".

"I would say so."

"I just got excited, is all".

"It's ok, I'm not mad".

They worked on what they were going to say to the board and he sat there and made some notes about the reports they had found.

He looked over a little while later and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He cleaned up as best as he could, and then got up and found her bedroom, and got the bed ready.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He climbed on the bed next to her and got her all covered up, and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Angel".

"No, don't go", she murmured.

He kicked his shoes off, and stripped down to his boxers and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm only going to stay a little while, ok?"

She nodded in her sleep.

He drifted off to sleep and held her all night long.

He woke up when her alarm went off and reached over and turned it off.

She yawned and stretched and saw him there.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here, in my bed?"

"You fell asleep on the couch last night, and I brought you in here and tucked you in and told you goodnight and you said don't go, so I laid down next to you for a bit, and then I guess I fell asleep. Trust me, nothing happened".

She nodded.

"I don't have any memory of that. But I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry".

"It's alright".

She got up and went to shower and get ready, and he dressed quickly and went to the living room.

She came out and found him sitting on the couch.

"I organized these last night as much as I could. I need to take this whole box with me if that's ok".

"It's fine".

"Can you please find out where these were? Just in case there are more".

"Certainly".

She started some coffee and then started making breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"That's ok, I need to head home so I can shower and get ready for the office".

"Ok, well thanks for your help. And thanks for keeping me company last night".

"Anytime, angel".

She walked him to the door and he kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll call you later, after I talk to Victoria and if I can find anymore of those reports".

He nodded, as he stared into her eyes.

"My eggs are burning".

"I'll talk to you later".

She closed the door behind him and went to salvage her eggs.

***Later, at the office***

Victoria got there right after Jennifer, and Jennifer called her into her office.

"Victoria, yesterday you found a box of reports, and they were in a blue cardboard box. Where did you find that?"

"In the store room. Here, I'll show you".

She led her to the store room and showed her the shelf the reports were on.

"This big file cabinet was in front of them, and I moved it and found them."

"Thank you".

She leaned down and found a key hanging off a hook, and grabbed it. She looked around and realized that behind another file cabinet in the back of the store room, there was a door. She called maintenance and had them bring her a dolly to move the filing cabinet. Once it was moved, she put the key in the doorknob and it fit and turned.

She walked out and called Jonathan.

"I found a secret key to a secret closet. Since you own the place, I think you should be the one to come check it out".

"I will be there in 10 minutes".

She waited for him and waved him over when he got there.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"No problem".

He opened the door, and looked around for a light. He found a light switch on the wall, but the bulb was burned out.

He turned to her.

"Can you call maintenance and see if we can get a flashlight? If not, we need to get a lightbulb or some kind of light in here".

She ran and called maintenance.

They brought her several flashlights and changed the bulb.

As soon as the light turned on, she looked at Jonathan. His mouth had dropped open, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	69. Chapter 69

In the room, there were charts all over the walls. The charts were lists. One was labeled 'Fake Companies', and another 'Real Companies'. One chart detailed the flow of money, and another detailed the timeline and how much they had made and how much they had projected to make.

He turned to Jennifer.

"Call my office and ask Deanne to call Lt. Gray and ask him to come here please. Tell her to tell him it's very important".

She ran and got a phone and called Deanne to relay the message.

She went back in the closet room with Jonathan. He was sitting on a chair just staring at all of it.

"He's on his way".

She started opening the boxes to see if they had more reports.

The far back wall had boxes stacked about 5 high. She reached up to get one off the stack and lost her balance. She and the box landed in a heap on the floor.

"Jennifer!"

"I'm fine. Just get the box off me, please".

He got the box off her and helped her up.

"Did anyone else see that?"

"No, I don't think so".

"Good".

She was dusting her dress off.

She put a hand on his chest.

"Thank you for helping me up".

"Sure".

She resumed looking through the boxes. She found tons of old issues, that were empty on the inside. She found more reports, and gave them to Jonathan. She also found receipts that had been given to the fake companies.

Lt. Gray arrived and took their statements and then called the DA.

"With all of this, we now have Cartwright dead to rights. However, we are going to have to extensively search the place, so it might be best if you sent your employees home for the day".

"Sure, I'll be right back".

She gathered her employees and sent them home, and then went to the other departments and did the same.

She came back to her office and found Jonathan in there, on the phone.

He hung up soon after, and turned to her.

"I can't believe how this all turned out."  
"Yeah, me either. This is crazier than I ever dreamed".

"Do you still want me to present to the board?"

"Yes, I'm just not sure when it's going to be. I'll let you know".

She nodded.

Lt. Gray came in.

"All the employees have been told to take off for the day."

"Great. I will need both of you to write out your statements about what you discovered and when. You can bring those by my office in the next few days, if you don't mind. We have finished investigating from here, we just need to load up the boxes in that secret closet and take them to the station for our investigators to figure out the relevance".

"Take as long as you need".

"Lt. Gray, do you really need us here for that? Maintenance can lock up behind you".

"I suppose we don't. You two can take off if you'd like".

"Thanks".

She leaned down and grabbed her purse and started packing her work bag.

Jonathan walked over to her and leaned against her desk.

"What do you say to dinner tonight, my treat? I owe you for helping me prove this to the board".

"I say it's not necessary".

"Humor me".

"Ok, but can we get it to go, and eat at my place? I feel like we should focus on the presentation and if we are at my place, we can work on it through dinner".

"Well, that's not really what I had in mind, but I can make it work. Ok, so we can do it at your place, but when it's dinner time, we have to stop working completely. It's only fair".

She hesitated and then looked at him.

"Ok, fine. What if you come by in an hour or so and we can work on the presentation till dinner?"

"You got a deal".

She picked up the phone and called for a cab.

Before she could give them the address, he disconnected the call.

"Jonathan, what are-"

"I'll give you a ride, I don't want you taking a cab".

"Fine. Thank you".

They walked out to the car and he opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

He dropped her off at her condo and promised to be back in an hour and a half.

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, I don't think so. But come comfortable, because I plan on changing".

"Ok see you then".

She went inside and changed into some comfortable lounging clothes and then made herself a snack and a glass of wine. She sat down on the floor in the den and started working on the presentation.

Before she knew it, Jonathan was knocking on the door.

She got up and let him in, and he came and joined her in the den. He had changed into some jeans and a polo.

"I made a list of things we need to cover, and it's slightly longer than the one we made the other night".

"We aren't on a time limit here, it's alright".

They decided to start with what her vision for the magazine was, and then focus on what the magazine was like when she got there, and how it was now since she had taken over.

She put together a folder of all the reports and things she wanted them to see. He promised to have Deanne make copies and assemble the folders for each board member for them.

They finished about an hour before they thought they would.

"We can go to dinner if you want, now that we are finished."

"No, it's ok. I had planned on having it delivered here and all the arrangements have been made".

"Ok, that's fine. Are you cooking it?"

"No, not this time".

She stood up and looked at him.

"Want anything? I'm going to pour myself a glass of wine".

"That sounds lovely".

She got up and got two glasses, and grabbed the wine out of the fridge.

She poured their glasses and took him his.

"Thank you".

She sat down next to him on the couch.

"How's your father?"

"I haven't talked to Walter in a few days, so I assume he's the same".

"No news is good news, I suppose".

"Yeah, it is".

He looked at his watch.

"Ok, so dinner will be here in about 40 minutes, and I have to set some things up. So, what do you say to you going and taking a bubble bath, and relaxing some, and letting me get things started?"

"I say it's awfully reminiscent of my belated birthday dinner you made for me".

"Yeah, except this is a thank you dinner, not a birthday dinner".

"Fair enough".

She started to get up, and then turned to him.

"How dressed up do you want me to be?"

"I didn't bring other clothes, so you don't have to dress up".

"Perfect".

She got up and went to take her bubble bath. As soon as she was out of earshot, he ran to the door and found Max just about to knock.

"Perfect timing".

Max handed Jonathan grocery bags and they went in the kitchen and got started.

Max had made them steak and lobster kebabs, veggie kebabs and his famous Spanish lime rice.

"The rice should be good as long as you keep the lid on. The kebabs are in the oven on warm. Champagne is chilling in the fridge."

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan went on her patio and set up a table with a white tablecloth and two sets of tapered candles.

Max brought a record player outside and plugged it up, and got it set up like he knew Jonathan would want it.

"Where is Miss Edwards?"

"Taking a bubble bath, Max".

"Oh, dang. I was hoping to say hi to her for a minute".

After everything was set up, he and Jonathan sat on the couch and waited for Jennifer to get out of the bath.

About 15 minutes later, she emerged in black skinny pants and a beautiful white sparkly top, and some black peep toe heels.

"Hi Max! It's so good to see you".

"Hi Miss Edwards". He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you two have a nice dinner. I'm going to get out of your hair."

"Did you cook us dinner, Max?"

"Yes. It was my pleasure".

"Thank you, Max".

"See you later, Max".

He let himself out and Jonathan went and got the champagne.

He poured them each a glass and handed her one.

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"You hungry?"

"Yes, actually".

He went and got everything out of the oven, and made their plates.

"Can I help?"

"No, this is all me".

He carried their plates outside to the table while she followed.

He pulled her chair out for her, and then helped her get comfortable and then turned on the record player Max had hidden.

"This is so nice".

"Well, you deserve it and then some. If you hadn't found those reports and the secret closet, the board would have probably ousted me out of my own company".

"I didn't do anything, really. I stumbled on both of them by accident. Victoria found the box of reports before I did".

"You saved me and the company, Jennifer. I won't ever be able to thank you enough".

After a nice dinner, he insisted that she relax on the couch while he cleaned up the kitchen.

He came and sat by her after he was done.

"Ok, so there's one part left, but it's a surprise".

"Ok".

He slipped a blindfold on her.

"Stay right here".

She heard him start some music and move things around.

He took her hands and helped her stand up.

"Ok, just follow my lead".

He placed her hand on his shoulder and then took the blindfold off of her.

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her other hand and started dancing with her.

"Jonathan, if you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask me".

"This way is more exciting".

As they were dancing, he looked into her eyes.

"The dinner that we had, was a thank you from Mr. Hart to Miss Edwards. This dance though, is from Jonathan to Jennifer."

"I don't follow".

"I want you back, Jennifer. I want us back. I hate that I messed up the most perfect thing in my life and hurt the person in my life who means the most to me. I don't know what else to do to make you see that I still love you".

"Jonathan, it's not that simple. I appreciate that you still love me and that you want us back. You aren't the only one who misses what he had. But there's a part of me that is scared to trust you again, or anyone really. It seems like every time I take down the walls that I have, I get reminded why I had them in the first place. I cannot tell you how tired I am of crying myself to sleep because I made the decision that I could trust someone and got proven wrong".

"And I appreciate that, but being hurt is a part of life. You can't expect to go through life and never be hurt by someone at some point".

"I know, I don't. I just don't give people second chances more than once".

"So, what if we compromise? You move back to our house, but you and I are roommates, not a couple".

"And where would I sleep?"

"In our room".

"And you would sleep where?"

"In our room".

"Jonathan!"

"Ok, fine. Bad idea".

"You're damn right it was a bad idea".

"Can't blame a guy for trying".

Their dance ended and she went to sit on the couch.

He came and joined her.

"Ok, second idea. You give me one night. Just one. It will be the most romantic night of your life. And if afterwards, you still feel the same, then I promise to never bring it up ever again."

"Jonathan, this wasn't about you not being romantic enough. You more than covered the romance".

"Thank you. Do you miss our romantic moments?"

"Yes, I do".

"So why aren't we together? You miss us, I miss us, I am madly in love with you, and I assume you still love me. I have apologized and done everything I can to show you that I'm sorry and that I want to make it up to you. What am I missing?"

"You aren't missing anything. It's just…complicated."

"What is so complicated?"

"I'm afraid, ok? I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No, I'm scared that this pattern will keep repeating itself. You and I together and everything is fine, and then all of a sudden, we aren't fine. I always think if I don't leave, I'm going to get left, and I hate waiting for the other shoe to drop".

"Then don't. We do have another option here".

"What is it?"

"That instead of us breaking up every time something horrible happens, we work through it and deal with it together".

"I don't have much experience with that".

"You don't?"

"No. I left Elliott because he was dangerous. And when I dated Andy, he broke up with me because I traveled too much. You are the first guy I have dated that wants to be with me for reasons other than control".

"Look, I don't know what to do here, or what to say. So, maybe I should go home and when you decide if you want to be with me or not, you can call me".

"Jonathan, don't go. Don't leave like this".

"There's nothing left to say, Jennifer."

"I just need some time. Can you give me that?"

"How much time?"

"I'm not sure".

"I love you, that's not going to change with time."

"And I love you too, but we are just friends".

"Well, if you are going to kiss me off, I want my kiss".

Before she could protest, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

He broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry".

"I'm not".

She grabbed him and kissed him again, inviting him to wrap his arms around her again, which he eagerly did.

After she broke the kiss, he smoothed a hair off her forehead.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Stay here with me tonight?"

"You bet".

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.


	70. Chapter 70

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive".

They both stripped and climbed into bed. He started kissing her neck as he held her.

"Honey, wait".

"What is it?"

"Well, I know we had an agreement that we weren't going to try for a baby and we weren't going to try and prevent it. But that's when we were a couple and now that we aren't, I think we should try and prevent it".

He leaned down and kissed her neck again.

"The Pentagon won't be as protected as you".

He kissed her long and slow, and gently squeezed her breasts. She nibbled on his lower lip while he kissed her.

He moved his kisses to her neck.

"God, I missed you".

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck.

He kissed her lips again, and held her closer.

"You are so beautiful".

She reached down and squeezed him.

"Hang on".

He climbed off her and sat on the edge of the bed, and grabbed his wallet. He pulled a condom out, and put it on and then climbed on top of her again.

"Hang on". She put her hand on his chest and then reached over and opened her nightstand. She grabbed the container of lube that she had and handed it to him.

A few minutes later, he wrapped his arms around her again, and swiftly penetrated her, joining them together.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked on her nipples as he stroked her.

She cried out as she got close, and he picked up the pace.

"Jona…than….."

"Oh God, baby…"

They both found their release, and clung to each other.

"That was amazing".

"All because of you, babe".

He lightly kissed her as he held her, and she lightly scratched his back.

He pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to dispose of it, and then came back to bed.

She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed that".

"Me too".

"That has got to be the best sex we ever had".

"I agree".

"I love you, Jennifer. Nothing's ever going to change that".

"I love you, too".

They laid there kissing and cuddling, and then he rolled her onto her back.

"We can do it again if you want".

He started kissing her neck.

"Do you have more-"

"I promise, I'm well covered in that area".

She chuckled.

"Maybe we should figure out what we are doing first".

"I know what I'm doing".

He nibbled on her earlobe.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean are we back together, are we just hooking up, what?"

"Yeah, I guess we better figure that out".

He climbed off her and leaned back against the headboard and she cuddled up to him.

"Ok, you go first. What do you want?"

"You, whatever that looks like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, however much or however little you want to be with me, I'll take it."

"Perfect world, Jonathan".

"In a perfect world, we will go back to being engaged and living together".

He kissed her forehead.

"What do you want?"

"You, for starters. But, I think I want to take things a little more slowly".

"Like how slow?"

"Well, I signed a short-term lease on this place, and I have a month left. So, I have to stay here that long at least, or still pay for it if I don't. So, what if we were together, but we didn't live together right away, and when my lease runs out, we can decide if we want to live together again or keep things like they are?"

"I'm fine with that. But can you do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Tell me you love me".

"I love you".

"No, I mean like when we are on the phone and I tell you that I love you, or when we see each other and i tell you that I love you when we are saying goodbye".

She nodded. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Jennifer, I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you have no idea how hard it is for someone to say that they love someone and not hear it back. And every phone call we shared when your dad was in the hospital and every meeting we've had at the magazine, and I made sure to tell you every single time that I loved you and you never said it back to me".

"I know, I was trying to not lead you on. I felt like since we broke up, eventually you would stop feeling it, and if you didn't feel it, then you wouldn't say it".

"I understand. And like I told you, I'm never going to not be in love with you".

"I hope so. I'm sorry Jonathan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings".

"I know that, and it's ok."

He kissed her again and then held her close.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"I'm not trying to be a smartass when I ask you this, I'm trying to understand something. So, I met you, we did the Denver thing, then you went back to New York, and I was supposed to come meet you. Meredith knocked you out and I didn't believe you, so you broke up with me. We got back together at Christmas, and then after we reunited when you came home from Italy, everything was fine till this instance, and you felt like you couldn't trust me, and you broke up with me. So, my question is, what if when we get married, and something happens, are we going to break up after every fight?"

"No. I don't suppose we will. But like I told you earlier, I've never been able to be with someone this long, and trust is a huge thing with me, Jonathan".

"I understand that, it's a big thing with me too. I just don't want you to leave me every single time we get upset with each other. I'm not perfect, and you're so close to perfect it's scary, but we are going to make mistakes, and we are going to have disagreements. But we have to be able to work them out together".

"I'm not perfect and I don't expect you to be perfect, but I do expect you to be honest with me, and I expect you to trust me and believe in me, just like I need to be able to trust and believe in you".

He kissed the side of her head.

"There's nobody in the world I trust more than you".

She reached up and turned the light off, and they settled down on to the bed.

"Babe, it's totally up to you, and I'm not trying to push you in any particular direction. However, if you wanted to move back to our home, that you own with me, I'm more than happy to pay off your lease".

"Let's get through the presentation and then see where we stand, ok?"

He rolled on top of her.

"I know where I stand".

"Jonathan-"

"Ok, no pressure".

"Thank you".

She kissed him and pulled him close to her.

He made love to her again, before they both fell asleep.

***Next morning***

They slept till Jennifer's alarm went off, and she let him have first shower while she started the coffee.

She brought him a mug and a warm towel just as he was getting out.

She grabbed a quick shower and then got ready and came out to find him making her breakfast.

"One Jonathan special, coming up".

"What's the Jonathan special?"

"An omelet with diced ham, tomatoes, onions, and cheddar, and a small amount of hot sauce, with some sour cream on the side".

"When did you learn how to make that?"

"As a teenager, living with Max. I made it up one day".

He cut her a bite and fed it to her.

"Oh, that's good".

She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So, what is the plan for today?"

"I am going to have Deanne make copies of the folders for each board member. And after that is over, I will call a board meeting, and I will call and tell you when it is. And then we present to them what we found and why we want to keep the magazine open."

"Sounds great".

After she finished her omelet, she quickly did the dishes and got her work bag ready.

She made him a bag with all the documents in it and everything they had found.

She straightened up the living room really fast and then got ready to walk out the door.

"Oh, I need to call a cab".

"No, you don't".

"You can't keep driving me all over the place".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I can. But, I had Max bring your car here last night, so today, you get to drive yourself."

"Jonathan-"

"It's ok, babe. Honest".

She sighed.

"Let me purchase it from you?"

"Why?"

"Because. This is important to me, ok?"

"Ok, fine. I will send you a bill".

"Thank you".

He handed her the keys and they walked outside. She locked the door to the condo and then he helped her put her stuff in her car.

"Max filled the tank and gave it an oil change and took it through the car wash. So, it should be just like new".

"Thank you."

"Have a good day, I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you about the meeting".

She kissed him goodbye and they left.

She walked into the office and put her stuff down, and went to make some more coffee.

Leslie came and asked to speak with her.

"I just went to the printing floor and asked them to add in an extra ad to the next issue. I had it all printed out and everything, it just had to be added in. I even told them I didn't really care where in the magazine it was, as long as it was in there. And once again, they not only refused to add it in, they demeaned me and patronized me and catcalled me".

"Ok. Take a few deep breaths and try to calm down. Did they touch you at all?"

"One of them did. But the others didn't."

"Who did?"

"Paul."

"Were there any other witnesses?"

She shook her head.

"It was after they walked away. He smacked me on the butt and told me to get back to my floor".

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that my ideas weren't of the intelligent caliber, and that whomever let me out of the kitchen should be ashamed of themselves".

"Ok, I am going to go down and talk to them. I'll be right back".

She headed to the printing floor, and asked to speak with them.

"The assistant editor came and asked you to put this in the next issue and you told her no. I need you to put this in the next issue and I want to know why you wouldn't do it for her".

"It's not going in the next issue."

"Why not? Have you already started printing?"

"No. But I don't do changes here. So, it's not going in. I run this floor and it's my call".

"Well, I run this magazine, and everything pertaining to it, including this floor is MY call. Now, I say you are putting this ad in and that's final".

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will be fired, simple as that".

He got up from his desk chair and walked around and leaned on the desk in front of her.

"I get that you are new and that you were named the editor a month or so ago. That's great. I've been running this floor and these machines for 3 years now, and I'll be damned if some broad is going to come tell me what to do."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the chair and moved her so that she was facing the door.

He smacked her on the butt and leaned close to her face.

"Now, get out of my office".

"Ok, that's it. You're fired".

"I'm what?"

"You heard me. You're fired. You touched me inappropriately, you touched my assistant editor inappropriately, and you disobeyed a direct order. You have one hour to get your things together and vacate the premises. And you can start by giving me your nametag, right now".

She held out her hand and he angrily put his nametag in it.

She walked out of the office to where the others were.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, the editor of this magazine. Which one of you has been here the longest?"

Everyone pointed to Jimmy, and he nodded.

"You are now the manager of this department. You report to me. And just a reminder for you gentlemen, and this goes for everyone in all of the departments, but sexual harassment, including unwanted touching, lewd comments, and inappropriate sexual advances won't be tolerated. Congrats, Jimmy."

She handed him the ad.

"Please see that this ad in its entirety gets added to the next issue that is printed. Thank you".

She went back upstairs to her office.

"Leslie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure".

They went into her office, and shut the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that you aren't alone. He did it to me, and I just fired him and lectured the others. If it happens again, the offending person will also be terminated".

"Thank you".

They watched as Paul angrily left the building.

"Ok, so they are adding the add into the next issue."

"Awesome".

She got to work and was busy for about 2 hours when there was a delivery.

Victoria brought it in and placed it on her desk.

It was a gorgeous bouquet of flowers, and as she suspected, the flowers were from Jonathan.

"Call me please. I love you".

She picked up the phone and called him, as she stared at the flowers.

The bouquet had purple gladiolus, stargazer lilies, birds of paradise and Mexican sunflowers, and it was filled with baby's breath, green and white bell flowers, and purple heather. It was gorgeous.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Just got your flowers. Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I just met with someone who said you fired them today, and that you didn't give them just cause."

"Are you talking about Paul?"

"Yes, I am".

"Believe me, the cause was just".

"Jennifer, I had no choice. I had to give him his job back".

"You what?"

"I reversed the firing".


	71. Chapter 71

"Hang on a second".

She got up and closed her door and then came back to the phone.

"Ok, please tell me what he told you took place".

"He said that he made a comment and you didn't like it, and you told him he was fired".

"Ummm, no. Try he was rude and condescending to me and my assistant editor, to the point where she was crying over it. She had asked him to put an ad in the next issue and she said he flat out refused and made inappropriate comments of a sexual nature. So, I went downstairs, and asked him to put the ad in, and he told me no. His direct quote was _'I've been running this floor and these machines for 3 years now, and I'll be damned if some broad is going to come tell me what to do."_ And then, he pulled me up out of the chair, and smacked my butt and told me to get out of his office. So, that's when I fired him. Not so much for cussing at me, but mostly for touching me inappropriately. And I even told him that he touched me inappropriately, he touched her inappropriately, and he disobeyed a direct order, so he knew what my reasons were".

"Jennifer, he should not have done that. But we can't fire him. There is a good reason for it, you just have to believe me".

"Jonathan, I am not going to let someone touch me or any of my employees like that."

"And I support that. And in any other case, I would give him what he deserves. But in this case, he needs to be the one running the printing machines".

"I already gave his job to Jimmy. I'm not reversing that."

"I will. I reversed you firing Paul, I will reverse you promoting Jimmy".

"I cannot believe you are doing this."

"There's a good reason for it, but I cannot tell you about it right now". "Jonathan. Listen to what I'm saying. Really listen. He. Touched. my. Butt. Without. my. Permission".

"Jennifer, I promise you I will explain it all later. You just have to trust me".

"This is hopeless. I am going to get back to work. Goodbye Jonathan, I love you".

She hung up before he could respond.

She worked till lunch, and ordered in a salad.

Around 3, Victoria knocked on her door.

"Mr. Hart, line 2".

"Thank you".

She grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Are you busy?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I am drafting a letter to our ad sponsor trying to explain to them why their ad isn't in our next issue. Any ideas on how I should word that?"

"Jennifer, I know you're upset, but I don't want to argue."

"I'm not arguing. I'm asking. You are the one who asked me what I was doing, I was merely answering you".

"Fine, I deserve that".

"What did you call for?"

"The meeting is going to be at 5, and I was hoping we could have dinner afterwards?"

"That's fine. I'll see you at the meeting".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and worked till 4:30, and then headed out.

***Hart Industries***

She pulled up and this time they let her in.

She parked next to him and went inside.

She got off the elevator and headed towards his office.

"Hi Deanne, can you tell Mr. Hart that I am here?"

"Certainly".

Deanne buzzed him and he told her to send Jennifer in his office.

She got up and went in.

"Hi".

"Hello".

He came over and kissed her.

He went to his desk and handed her a note.

"Can you look this over and see if you understand it, please?"

She looked at the note.

"Paul was a plant, put there by the DA. He's one of the only witnesses we have. And if he isn't there, then he might not testify. So, until I own the magazine, he has to work there. He said he had been told to be the tough guy, so that's what he was doing. He wasn't trying to purposely offend anyone, but he definitely understands that he shouldn't have touched you or Leslie. I only reversed the firing, because the DA begged me too".

She looked at him.

"I don't like it, but I understand".

She grabbed a pen and wrote "Why are we writing this?" on the back.

He took the pen and wrote back 'because I found a bug in my office today'.

She nodded.

"Are we ready for the meeting?"

"I think so".

"Well, let's go prove to them why the magazine needs to stay open".

"And if they vote against us?"

"Hart Industries will sell it and I will purchase it".

She nodded.

They went to the board room and sat down.

Deanne had the folders all laid out and ready.

She was somewhat nervous but overall she was fine.

"Are you going to go first or am I?"

"I will."

She had brought everyone a couple of old issues and a couple of new issues, and she put those on the table.

She got out her list of talking points, and went over them.

He introduced her when he started the meeting, and she launched right in. She told them all about how she had seen an improvement in the morale of the journalists since she had been there, and how they told her that the previous editors were overly strict, and how she is more flexible. She told them about how sales have gone up, ads have increased, the issues are bigger, there is now a structure to the magazine and how because of the changes in just two issues, their subscriptions had increased.

"Ok, let's put it to a vote".

Jonathan excused Jennifer and told her she could wait in his office, and then they voted.

A few minutes later, he came in and shut the door.

"We lost. I'm sorry".

"What? Why?"

"They said that the liability was too high, and that when word got out that the magazine was connected to money laundering, the sales would plummet and it would become a money pit".

She sighed and walked over to the window.

He came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I really tried".

"I know".

"So, what happens now?"

"I am going to go talk to the head of legal. And if you want to go to your place and relax a bit, I will swing by and get you for dinner".

"What if we do dinner in?"

"We can do that. I shouldn't be more than an hour or two, tops".

She nodded.

She kissed him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"We tried, baby. We really did".

She nodded.

"I'll see you at the condo".

She headed out and he headed to legal.

About 2 hours later, she was relaxing on the couch in her pajamas with a glass of wine.

He knocked on the door, and she went and let him in.

He set their dinner on the counter and took his jacket off and loosened his tie.

"I picked up Mexican, hope that's ok".

"It's perfect. What did you get?"

"A taco buffet and some Mexican rice, chips, cheese dip and guacamole."

"Sounds good".

They made their plates and sat down to eat.

"So? Did they give you a date?"

"When the next issue is printed, that's when we shut down. Last day of work is the end of the month".

"And after that?"

"Well, that's what we need to talk about. The head of my legal team said that it would raise some serious red flags for the SEC if I were to purchase the magazine myself. So, it looks as if it's just going to have to close".

"How much is the asking price?"

"About 12 million, furnished. About 8 million without the printing machines".

"I have a trust fund but my father would have to agree to give it to me, so that's out".

She kept thinking and then suddenly turned to him.

"What if we printed the next issue, and then the very next day, we printed another one? I can have everyone rush to get more than one article, or they can punch up old ones, and we can move up production a day or two. And then we can use the profits from the second one to help us buy the magazine all together".

"The contract states that anything printed before the closing date is the property of the parent company, in this case, Hart Industries. So, all profits must revert back to the company and not to you or to me".

She hung her head.

"I'm out of ideas, Jonathan. And somehow, I have to tell the employees".

"We will tell them together. It's ok".

After they were finished eating, she put the leftovers in the fridge and did the dishes, and then came and sat by him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Honey, what about a bank loan?"

"A bank loan? I don't think that would work out. We would have to borrow a lot more than we would need to purchase it, just to get through the first few months with payroll and overhead".

"Well, I guess that's it. I guess I will just go back to freelance".

"All of the employees will be paid through the next two months, so if you don't want to work right away, you don't have to".

She nodded.

He pulled her close and kissed the side of her face.

"I know that the decision to shut down the magazine kind of overshadows this, but I have to tell you, I was pretty nervous this morning when you and I were on the phone".

"You? Nervous? Of what?"

"Well, you weren't happy about me having to reverse Paul's firing, and I was worried that you were going to quit and not ever speak to me again".

"I was very upset. I don't think that inappropriate sexual advances have any place in the workplace. And I'm not his colleague, I was his supervisor, so to me, that's two lines he crossed, not one. But, I was trying really hard to not put the walls up again and run away".

"I'm so proud of you for not running away this time".

"Why didn't you punch him?"

"Believe me, I wanted to. I really and truly did. But, I remembered that we haven't exactly told anyone that we are together, and that didn't seem like the time to do it. And I appreciate that he was trying to portray a persona. So instead, I told him that he could be the tough guy that respects women, and that I wouldn't bail him out in the future for this, DA or not".

She tried to not be depressed, but it was hard. This was the first job that she wanted to do well at, more than any other. She felt like she had failed.

He tried to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to say.

She started making lists of what she wanted to accomplish before the shutdown. She devised a plan, but she wasn't ready to tell him about it just yet.

***The next morning***

Jonathan had spent the night at Jennifer's, and she had made them breakfast the next morning.

He left before she got dressed.

"What if you call a meeting with everyone all at once at 11? I can be there to help you with it".

"Yeah, I like that".

He kissed her goodbye and she got ready.

She was at the office by 8:30, and told everyone to be in the newsroom by 5 till 11.

She thought about the plan that she had come up with the night before, but ultimately, she decided to just go back to freelance. She would have more freedom in freelance. She would be able to do more articles on topics of her choosing, instead of having to work all the time at putting a magazine together.

Jonathan showed up at 10:30, and came into Jennifer's office.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Did you tell them to come meet with you yet?"

"Yes, I told them all to be here at 5 till".

"Perfect".

"I think I've decided to just go back to freelance. I can choose what I want to do articles on, and I would have more freedom over when I work and when I don't. This was a wonderful experience, but it will be nice to be writing again".

"I support you in whatever decision you make, I promise".

"Thank you".

"So, since you can't sell this to yourself, can Hart Industries at least sell the building and the property to someone so that you can recoup on the investment?"

"I put the legal guys in charge of that yesterday."

She nodded.

She looked out the window and saw that everyone was starting to assemble.

"Well, here goes nothing".

She and Jonathan went out to the newsroom and after they were assured that everyone was there, they broke the news to them as gently as possible.

"This was a business decision, not a personal one. Now, having said that, if any of you need letters of recommendation, we are happy to provide that. Just send a request to me at Hart Industries and we will see that you get it".

"Today is our last official work day. Tomorrow is a clean out the office day, and everyone will be paid through the next two months."

After they finished their meeting, she and Jonathan went back into the office.

"I'm going to send some of my best people to help with this. You will need someone to make sure that people aren't taking office equipment, like computers and things like that. And you will need someone to help with making sure that the employees information is up to date."

She nodded. He could see she was overwhelmed.

He called Deanne and had her send some people over to help out.

He stayed with her till about 2, and then left to head to a meeting.

She worked till about 5 and then headed to the condo.

She called Jonathan at the office, but he didn't answer.

She went and took a bubble bath and then changed into her pajamas.

She decided to heat up some leftovers and had just made her plate when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi".

"How did the rest of the afternoon go?"

"Fine, I guess. Everyone is just sad".

"Yeah, I could tell they were pretty upset."

"Just seems so unfair. We worked really hard, and we got nothing out of it".

"These things happen, Jennifer. We tried, and we did the best we could".

"I know".

"Well, I have something of yours, do you mind if I bring it by really fast?"

"Not at all".

"Ok, see you in a few minutes".

She hung up and ate her dinner, and then started to do the dishes. She had just finished when he knocked on the door.

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

He took his jacket off and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi".

"Hi".

They hugged for about 5 minutes, and then she let him go.

"Ok, so what did you bring that is mine?"

"Me".

"Aww, that's sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks for doing the meeting with me today".

"Nowhere else I'd rather be".

"Want to watch some tv with me?"

"Sure".

They went to the bedroom and got settled on the bed. She turned on the TV and handed him the remote, before she curled up on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair, and occasionally kissed her forehead.

About an hour later, she was asleep on his shoulder.

He gently laid her down on the pillows and eased her off him.

He got more comfortable and took his suit off, and then turned the lights off and climbed back under the covers with her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 6 and was glad to see he was still there.

She moved closer to him, and pulled the covers up around them.

They slept till her alarm went off at 7.

"Morning".

"Morning. You didn't have to stay with me, but I'm glad you did".

"I'll always stay with you".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"This weekend, I have to go to the ranch with the employee who earned the trip as an incentive. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

"We can go up Friday, and have the weekend. They will come up Saturday, and go home Sunday morning".

"Sounds great".

He got up and put his suit back on and then kissed her.

"I'm gonna run home and shower and change before my meeting today. I'll call you later".

She walked him to the door.

He pulled her into an embrace, dipped her and kissed her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him again and then locked the door behind him and headed for the shower.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan had just received some news that was disappointing on one hand but not on the other.

He made a few phone calls and arranged some things.

He thought a moment and then made a final phone call.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart. We spoke and met in person in Seattle a few months ago. Is there any way I can arrange for delivery for this weekend?...Perfect. Let me get you the address".


	72. Chapter 72

***Friday***

Jennifer was at the condo, waiting on Jonathan. She was all packed and ready to go.

She was very much in need of a relaxing weekend, after the stress of fighting for the magazine, and then closing it down.

She decided to make them some sandwiches to take with them, and a few snack bags for the car. She had also made a grocery store run and picked up a few things to take with them for the weekend.

He knocked on the door right at 1.

She let him in and hugged him tight.

"Hi".

"Hi darling". He leaned down and kissed her.

"I made a grocery run, and I made us some stuff for the car".  
"I made a grocery run too, so I think we are all covered".

He kissed her again.

"Mind if I change?"

"Not at all".

She finished packing their snack bags while he changed, and then they loaded the car and headed out.

They decided to take her car since it had a bigger trunk.

She handed him the keys, and he put the top down and then laced his fingers through hers as they drove along.

About an hour outside the city, they stopped for gas and put the top up.

"I made some sandwiches and snacks, if you are hungry".

"Oh yes, that sounds great".

She got his turkey sandwich all set up, and she got him a bottled water and then she got one for herself.

They chatted as they drove, talking about all kinds of things.

"So, what is the person who is coming tomorrow like?"

"Well, he's an accountant and is a wonderful employee. However, he's not coming any more, his wife has a stomach bug. So, he traded it in for a week of vacation, and it's just going to be you and me this weekend".

"Well, I hate that she is sick, but a weekend away just the two of us will be nice".

"I think so, too".

They arrived at the ranch about 4 hours before sunset.

They unloaded the car and he put their bags away while she put the groceries away.

"I'm going to take the 4-wheeler and check the gate where I had them do a repair. Want to come with me?"

"Sure".

They climbed on the 4-wheeler and she held on to him while they drove. After checking the gate, they drove over to the stables.

As they pulled up, Jonathan made eye contact with one of the stable hands, and he quickly shook his head. Jonathan nodded.

"Want to groom some of the horses for a while?"

"I'd love to".

They spent an hour or so brushing the horses and feeding them treats and just loving on them.

After they were done, they rode back up to the house and he built them a fire while she made them lasagna and a salad.

"It's chilly tonight".

"Yeah, it usually is, even in the summer. There are mountains all around, so the valleys don't move the air out like the flat lands do".

They were relaxing by the fire after dinner, and just enjoying being together.

He was leaning back against her and she was scratching his shoulders.

"It's so peaceful up here".

"Yeah, it is".

They switched places and he started rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"You know, if you moved back to our house, we could do this more often".

"Jonathan, I don't want to get into that".

"It was just a thought. I miss this, you miss this, and there's a way for us to not have to miss this".

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, baby. We love each other, we should be together".

"Soon, alright? That's the best I can do right now".

"I'll take it".

She got up and got some more wine and came and sat next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I want to give you something".

She got up and got her purse and dug her engagement ring out of her wallet.

"I know you said that this ring was mine, but that's when we were broken up, and I thought you wanted it back. I think you should have it in case you want to put it back on my finger when the time is right".

He took it from her.

"As far as I'm concerned right now is the right time".

"You know what I mean".

"I do. I just want you to know that my feelings for you or about us never changed at all, not one bit".

"I appreciate that. I just thought that since you are the most romantic person in the world, you would want to ask me again in a romantic way, is all. I mean, more romantic than me slipping it on my own finger".

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"You said something the other night that I can't quit thinking about".

"Oh? What was that?"

"That you keep thinking that if you don't leave, you're going to get left. And I just want you to know that anyone who would leave you is crazy. You are smart, beautiful, kind, caring, incredibly sexy, genuine-the list goes on and on. I would never, could never leave you, Jennifer. And in a way, I'm glad that you left the other men in your life, or they left you, because we would have never met. You made my life better from minute one, and as far as I'm concerned, I have no life without you in it".

He captured her lips in a kiss that made her swear time stood still.

"I love you, more than words can say. I hope you understand that".

"I do understand that. I feel the same way about you, Jonathan."

She kissed him.

"nnnnnuuu uuhhhh"

She wagged her hand as he kissed her.

"Now?"

She nodded.

He slipped the ring on her finger and she looked at it.

"Nice fit".

He continued to kiss her.

"Marry me, darling?"

"Mmmm hmmm".

He broke the kiss.

"I thought you said you wanted it to be romantic".

"There is no way you will ever top what you just said to me, Jonathan. You were speaking from your heart and that is the most romantic speech of all".

He gently held her face as he kissed her, and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks.

She finished her wine and set the glass down and then nestled down onto his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

She nodded.

They got up and she went and started the dishwasher while he took care of the fire, and then they headed to the bedroom.

She put on a maroon colored short nightgown with spaghetti straps that he hadn't seen before, and some matching panties.

He put an extra blanket on the bed.

She pulled the covers back for him, and he turned the light off and climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and then gently laid her down as he rolled on top of her.

He kissed her neck, in that one spot that he knew was her favorite.

He started kissing his way down her chest.

"New nightgown?"

"Mmm hmmm".

"This one might be my new favorite".

"Jonathan, you say that about all my nightgowns".

"Well, I have lots of favorites".

"I could wear a paper bag and you would say it was your favorite".

"No, I don't think the paper bag would look good on you."

"Jonathan!"

"I don't. It would hide your features. And the features, well that's the best part".

She chuckled.

"Plus, paper bags are dangerous".

"Dangerous? How so?"

He kissed her.

"Paper cuts".

She laughed while she kissed him again, as he slid her nightgown straps off her shoulders.

He focused his attention on her breasts, and took her nipple into his mouth, lightly biting it as he sucked it.

She reached down and grabbed his butt, and ran her fingernails up his back.

He nuzzled her neck and moved to nibble on her earlobe.

"I want you, baby".

"I want you too", she told him in a breathless whisper.

He grabbed a condom and put it on while she took off her nightgown and peeled her panties off.

After everything was in place, he sank himself inside of her, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

He buried himself inside of her over and over and over, as she cried out.

"Ho….ney….."

"Baby….."

He brought them to mutual release and held her as they let the waves of ecstasy wash over them.

He kissed her as his body jerked inside of her, and then collapsed on top of her.

She scratched his back as they calmed down, and he lightly kissed her shoulder.

"That was so hot, baby".

"Yeah, it was."

He was kissing her chest and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her long and slow, and held her close.

They fell asleep all nestled together.

***Saturday***

He woke up before she did, and made them breakfast. She came out to the kitchen just as he was finished.

"Hi. Another Jonathan special?"

"No, not this morning. This time, I made the Jennifer".

"Oh, what's that?"

He pulled her into his arms.

"Egg white omelet with cheese, bacon, and veggies, and sliced fruit on the side."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Why is that called the Jennifer?"

"Because, I had you in mind while I made it".

"Good answer".

She squeezed them some OJ while he finished the omelets, and then they ate together.

She did the dishes and then they headed to get ready.

After they were dressed, he drove them down to the stables on the 4-wheeler.

The stable hands were washing the horses and cleaning out the stalls.

"Morning, Mr. Hart, ma'am".

"Morning. You got two horses we can ride for a couple of hours?"

"Yes. Bamboo and Seashell are ready to go".

"Thanks".

They mounted their horses and took off on a ride, slow at first, and then they picked up the pace.

He took them down a mountain trail, near the back of the property, and then back up.

She was having so much fun, riding along and letting the wind blow through her hair.

They rode till lunch time, and then went back to the stables.

They groomed their horses, and she fed them tons of treats.

They got back on the 4-wheeler, and rode back up to the house.

She made them some lunch, and they decided to take a nap afterwards.

They had been sleeping for about 3 hours when the phone rang.

He quickly answered it and talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Jennifer, wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, baby. We have to go look at something".

She nodded and sat up.

They put their shoes on, and then he took her hand and led her to the door.

They got on the 4-wheeler and rode down to the stables.

The stable hands were coming out as they pulled up.

"Stall 5, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

"Jonathan, what is going on?"  
He led her to stall 5, and stood behind her as she looked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, it is".

"How did you-?"

"We were in Seattle, and I made arrangements to meet with the person who bought her from your dad, and promised them double what they paid if they would train her and then sell her to me. So, yeah, Sassafras is yours now, and she's been trained, so she's much calmer now".

She turned to look at him.

"You did this for me?"

He nodded.

"I knew that she was important to you, and I felt like your father should have had her trained instead of selling her or putting her down, but it wasn't my place to say that. So, when I found out she was for sale, I had a private investigator track her down, and I started negotiating, and kept at it till they accepted my offer".

She didn't say anything, she just leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

She had tears in her eyes when they finished their kiss.

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. You are so wonderful".

She opened the stall door and cautiously approached Sassafras, and started petting her.

The stable hand came and handed Jonathan some papers.

"Thank you".

It was the report from the trainer.

She was brushing her and giving her sugar cubes and talking to her.

Jonathan sat down and read through the report from the trainer, while Jennifer spent time with Sassafras.

"Honey, we better go now. I think she's getting sleepy".

She gave her a few final kisses and then they headed back to the house.

He grilled them some steaks and she made them some baked potatoes and a salad.

They ate by candlelight, and then did the dishes together.

He built them another fire, and they sat on the couch. She read through the training report and was satisfied that Sassafras had been successfully rehabilitated.

"This is interesting. This says that Sassafras does better when there aren't black horses around her, something about the black horses gets her all riled up. So, see it wasn't your fault that I fell, when I handed you the reins. It was that Cyclone was too close to her".

"Well, I learned my lesson, I am never tying a horse to the inside of the pen again."

"It wasn't your fault, Jonathan. Nobody blames you for this".

"Except your father".

"My father is just being stubborn, about a lot of things".

She put the report down and snuggled up to him.

"I guess we need to set another wedding date".

"Why? We can keep the same one and hire a wedding planner to do all the work for us. We still have 6 weeks at least".

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can buy a dress off the rack, so it won't need adjustments".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Six weeks".

"Six weeks".

He held her and rubbed her back.

She was almost asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H. It's me, Max. I hate to bother you, but a lady named Marcia called looking for Miss Edwards and it sounded pretty important".

"It's ok, Max. I'll give her the message".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"Max said Marcia called and it sounded important".

"Oh, I better call her".

She got up and got her purse and came back to the couch.

She dug out her long-distance calling card, and was about to dial it when he grabbed it from her.

"Baby, just make the phone call. It's alright".

She kissed him and then dug her phone number out of her wallet and dialed the number.

"Marcia? Hi, it's Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, sorry to bother you. Just wanted to tell you that I submitted your articles to a few publications and they loved all of them and all of them sold, again. And I also nominated you for an award. It's the Avery Excellence in Journalism award."

"Wow, I definitely don't deserve that award".

"Yes, you do. The ceremony is in Los Angeles this year, on September 17. Cash bar, sit down dinner, and you get to bring two guests, one of whom will be me since I am your editor."

"Oh, that's lovely and I appreciate it, but there's a conflict. We haven't announced this, but I am engaged, and our wedding is the 18th, so I won't be able to make it on the 17th."

"Jennifer, far be it from me to tell you what to do, but this is big. Like big, big. I hope that you reconsider".

Jonathan took the phone.

"Hang on one minute, please".

He looked at Jennifer.

"We can make this work, darling. We can have the rehearsal the night before, or even during the day. That's not a big thing. You getting an award is a big thing."

She nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind".

She took the phone back.

"Marcia, we'll be there".

"Perfect, see you then".

They hung up and she turned to Jonathan.

"Want to be my date to the award ceremony?"

"Absolutely".

He leaned forward and kissed her, and then scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep.


	73. Chapter 73

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast together and went for another long ride after they ate.

She decided to ride Sassafras, and he decided to ride Bamboo.

He told the Stable Hands to listen for the whistle, and showed them on the map where they were planning on riding to.

They took off, and Jennifer was so pleased at how well Sassafras handled, and how steady she was.

"It's like she's a brand-new horse".

After an hour, they took Sassafras to the stable again.

Jonathan dismounted Bamboo and then Jennifer mounted her, and he mounted again right behind her.

He took the reins from her as they rode along, and they had a very romantic horseback ride.

After a couple more hours, they headed back to the stables and then rode the 4-wheeler up to the house.

They came inside and had lunch, and then packed up their things. He loaded up the car while she straightened up.

He came back inside and helped her pack a cooler for the car.

They headed back to LA, relaxed and refreshed, and more in love than ever.

They pulled up to her condo, and he carried her bags inside for her.

"Thanks, darling".

He stayed a few minutes, and helped her put away the groceries that she had brought back.

She turned to him and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend honey".

"You're welcome".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"6 weeks".

"6 weeks".

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

He left and headed home. She went and took a bubble bath and then started to unpack her suitcase but changed her mind.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Max had made him a wonderful dinner, and he was stuffed. He couldn't quit thinking about how wonderful it felt to be with Jennifer and hold her.

Max came and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Call her, Mr. H."

"What?"

"Call her. You ain't been happy since you came home without her, so call her and tell her".

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

He picked up the phone and called her, but she didn't answer.

"No answer. She must have already gone to bed".

They sat there watching TV a little longer, and Jonathan ended up falling asleep. Max got up and went to make a snack.

The doorbell rang, waking Jonathan up.

"I got it, Max".

He went and opened the door and found Jennifer standing there on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm ready, if you are".

He picked her up and kissed her and swung her around and around.

"Max, she's here!"

"Jonathan, put me down".

"Sorry".

He set her down and kissed her.

He shut the door and they started to walk towards the kitchen.

Max came through the doors.

"What did you say, Mr. H? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you with the water running".

"I said, she's here. She wants to move back in".

"That's great! Welcome home, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks Max".

"Max, we are probably going to announce it soon, but our engagement is back on and we are getting married in about 6 weeks. And, I want you to be my best man".

"I'm honored, Mr. H. And I'm so happy for the both of you". He kissed Jennifer's cheek.

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan went outside and started getting her bags out of the car.

"I didn't bring everything, I figured I could go get the rest tomorrow while you were at the office".

"Good idea".

He carried her bags upstairs and sat on the bed with her while she unpacked some.

He got up and changed into some pajama pants and then came back to bed.

He grabbed the phone and called downstairs to Max.

"Is there a cold bottle of champagne down there?"

"Yes".

"One bottle, two glasses, please".

"Coming right up".

She finished unpacking and changed into a short white nightgown, and climbed into bed with him.

"Darling, I'm so glad you moved back in, but what changed your mind?"

"Well, you dropped me off at the condo, and I kept thinking that I would gradually move out of there and in here before the wedding. But when I went to unpack my suitcase, I didn't want to do it. I realized I really missed you and that I wanted to hang my clothes up here and be here with you. So, I packed a few more things and got in the car and came over".

"I'm so glad you did".

He kissed her passionately, until Max came in with the champagne.

"Here you go, folks".

"Thanks, Max".

"Thank you, Max".

Jonathan popped the top and poured them each a glass.

She took a sip and then set it down on the nightstand.

She curled up on his chest and kissed his neck.

"You mentioned to Max that you and I were going to announce our engagement soon. How do you think we should do that?"

"I don't know, really."

"We could always wait till after the wedding and announce the wedding, that way we will know that the press won't be there for the wedding".

"I like that."

He set his champagne down on the nightstand and rolled her on to her back.

"I like you too".

"Oh you do? You like me?"

"Ok ok, I love you".

"That's better".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok, so no more secrets, and no more walls, except for these walls. No more coverups, just us being honest and trusting each other?"

He nodded.

"You got it".

"Did you change anything while after I moved out?"

"Not a thing".

He kissed her neck a few times.

"Honey…do you ever get scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"That you and I won't make it".

"No, not really. I was scared this time though, that you were gone for good. I wanted to just put you in the car and bring you home, but I was trying to give you space and let us get to a place where we could work things out on our own, and I was afraid that if I threw you over my shoulder and brought you home, you and I wouldn't be able to work things out, so I didn't".

She chuckled.

"I wanted to come home a hundred times, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me".

"I would have never turned you away, not ever".

"I know. It's just that after everything-"

"It's all in the past, babe. It's alright".

He could tell that her nerves were getting the best of her.

He pressed his lips against hers, and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight.

She started scratching his back as he held her and kissed her.

He rolled off her and pulled her up to the sitting position, and pulled the nightgown off her. She started to unbutton his pajama top.

After she got the pajama top off him, she tossed it on the floor and then resumed kissing him.

He took her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking and squeezing her breasts.

He made a trail of kisses down to her bellybutton and then back up to her nipples. He started nuzzling her neck, and nibbling on her earlobe.

She gripped his shoulders as he drove her crazy with his neck kisses.

"Honey…"

"Hang on, baby".

He sat up and protected himself and her, and then returned to her. She had just finished shimmying out of her panties.

She kissed him as he found her inner core and stroked it with his length, over and over and over again.

"Oh, baby…"

"I'm so close….Jenn…..ifer….."

She grabbed his butt and pulled him closer to her, and he took them both over the edge together.

She kissed him as they calmed down, and then they laid there together for a bit.

He pulled out of her and went to the bathroom and then came back to bed to find her putting her nightgown and underwear back on.

"Baby, if you want to sleep naked, go for it".

"It's not that. It's just, what if Max comes in? I would hate to accidentally give him a free show".

"Trust me, unless he knows we are expecting him, he will always knock".

She settled onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you, darling".

"I love you, too".

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Always".

"What all do you have to move out of the condo?"

"The rest of my clothes, and some kitchen stuff, plus some personal things like pictures and knick knacks. I rented the furniture, all but the bed. I bought the bed, so that's mine. I still have a month left on the lease, so I guess I will see if they will let me out a month early, and if they won't, I will pay it and move out gradually."

"Want me to send people to help you move your stuff home?"

"I can do it, all except the bed. But here's the thing, where are we going to put the bed?"

"We can put it in the guest room that doesn't have any furniture, at the end of the hall".

"Great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You always have the best ideas".

"Oh yeah, I have another one. Want to guess what it is?"

She chuckled as she kissed him.

They made love again and then fell asleep together.

***Monday***

Jonathan got up early and made a special breakfast for Jennifer and surprised her with breakfast in bed.

He put the tray on the end of the bed, and started kissing her cheek.

"Morning, darling".

"Hmmm?"

He stretched out next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's morning".

"Morning".

She sat up and he pulled the tray up and set it on his lap.

"Did you make me breakfast in bed?"

"I did, absolutely".

"Thank you. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did everything".

"How sweet". She leaned over and kissed him.

"I made both of us some sliced fruit and toast, bacon, eggs, and sliced tomatoes with fresh cracked pepper. Coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice".

"It's wonderful".

She fed him bites of the eggs and he fed her bites of the tomato.

After a rather romantic breakfast, he took the tray downstairs and she jumped in the shower.

He brought them both a fresh cup of coffee set it on the sink in the bathroom.

He slipped in the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi".

"Hi yourself".

She handed him the loofah and had him soap her back, and then she turned and kissed him.

She rinsed her hair and then conditioned it, as he reached around and soaped her breasts.

She turned threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Honey, do you want a shower, or do you want a **shower**?

"I like the way you think".

She grinned at him mischievously and sat down on the shower bench.

As he wet his hair under the shower head, she used her feet to stroke his manhood. Before long, he was standing at attention and it was all for her.

She reached out and grabbed his hands and pulled him closer before she took his length into her mouth.

His eyes flew open when he realized what was happening.

She began to lick and suck and stroke him, forcing him to hold onto the top of the shower walls for support.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh".

She kept licking and teasing him, and sucking him in long strokes. He played with her hair as she sucked him.

She got him just to the brink, and then backed off a little bit before starting over.

"Baby…"

She brought him to the brink again, and this time took him over, letting him release inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop and then stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Feel better, honey?"

"You're amazing".

She left him to finish his shower and got out and dried off.

She had just finished brushing her teeth when he got out.

She handed him a towel and leaned up for a kiss.

After they were dressed, they went downstairs.

"Hey, what's with the no hot water this morning?"

They exchanged a glance that said "busted", and then looked at Max.

"Sorry, Max. I was running the bathtub while he was in the shower".

"Yeah, sorry Max".

Max grumbled and went back in his room.

Jennifer tried not to laugh as she turned to Jonathan.

"He'll be fine".

He walked her to the door and she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Ok, I'm sending some people to help you. They will pack for you, they will do whatever you want them to. And I'll stop by around lunch time, ok?"

She nodded.

"Have a good day honey. I love you".

"After that shower you gave me, I certainly will. And I love you too".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"You can return the favor tonight, honey".

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her and kissed her goodbye again.

She headed to the condo and got to work, and true to his word, he sent a crew in an hour.

"Ok, so I guess we can pack and put the boxes somewhere so that when I get a truck I can load them".

"Mr. Hart sent us with a truck, and we are under strict orders to do whatever you say, with a smile, and then deliver it."

She chuckled.

"Ok. So, let's start with the kitchen. Pack everything in here and label it as kitchen, and I will be in the bedroom doing my clothes".

They worked for several hours and then Jonathan showed up with about 5 pizzas.

"Lunch break, guys. Leave us the veggie pizza and the meat lovers- you guys take the rest".

They took the pizzas and went outside.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Honey, we have no dishes. We packed up all the kitchen stuff".

"It's ok. I brought paper plates, and plastic silverware and 4 rolls of paper towels".

"You're wonderful".

They ate lunch and he helped her carry her clothes to her car and put them in her backseat.

"The guys have been a huge help. And they were so cute when they were telling me about your strict orders".

"They are the delivery guys for the office. I told them they better be respectful and if they broke anything of yours it was coming out of their paychecks".

She grinned at him.

"I like this boss side of you".

She ate another piece of veggie pizza and then started a pizza box trash bag.

"Honey, do you have a cooler at the office?"

"I'm sure I can rustle one up".

"Will you bring it by tonight on your way home? There are some groceries I want to keep".

"Sure".

He stayed another half hour and then went back to the office.

"Bye darling, I love you".

"Bye honey, I love you too".

They guys came in at the tail end of their kiss and clapped for him.

"Thanks for your help, guys".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

He gave her an envelope to give them at the end.

They were finished packing and loading the truck in about 2 hours.

"Ok, stay here and rest, and I'm going to go talk to the lady at the leasing office. I'll be right back".

She walked down to the office and asked to speak to the manager.

"Hi, I need to pay out my lease and turn in my keys. 107".

"No need, Miss Edwards. Jonathan Hart took care of it".

"So, he did. Well, thank you".

"He also made arrangements for us to let a furniture company in to pick up your rented furniture, and he's sending someone to clean next week".

"He's amazing. Thanks again".

She headed back to the condo and told the guys they could go.

They followed her to Willow Pond, and she directed them on where to put everything.

They were even nice enough to take her garment bags and boxes of shoes up to the bedroom.

She had filled the guestroom downstairs with all the boxes marked Kitchen, and the guest room upstairs with her bed and the other boxes marked personal.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it".

She handed them the envelope and they left.

She called Jonathan at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hi handsome. That was so kind of you to pay the lease, honey. I appreciate it".

"Anything for you, babe".

"We are at the house, it's all done, except for the unpacking".

"Don't unpack. I'll do that part. I'll be home in about an hour, and tell Max I'm bringing dinner".

"Sounds wonderful. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she went upstairs to take a bubble bath.

She had just gotten into her pajamas when he got home with dinner.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi good looking".

She kissed him a few times and they headed to the kitchen.

"I stopped and got you a salad from the salad place you love and I got Max and me some of the huge hero sandwiches that we love".

"Wonderful".

"Max, dinner's here".

Max came and joined them.

"I'll set the table".

"Jennifer, don't bother. Tonight is a double header baseball game and we always watch those in the den and eat on tv trays".

They went to the den, and got set up.

After she was done eating, she went upstairs and organized her closet, and got all the garment bags put away and then all her shoes put in the rack.

She had just started on the kitchen boxes when Jonathan came in and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi, there you are".

"Hi, how's the game?"

"Almost over, at least the first one is".

"That's great".

"You can watch it with us, if you want. You don't have to do this all by yourself".

"It's fine. You and Max have your routines and I don't want to interfere".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"You aren't interfering, I promise".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I tell you what. I'll do a few more boxes and then come sit with you, ok?"

"Deal".

He went back to the game and she finished the kitchen boxes.

She finally went and sat by him again on the couch and wedged herself behind him a little and wrapped her arms around his arm.

After a few innings, Max was asleep, and the game was kind of boring.

"Honey, why don't we go to bed?"

"Yeah, I guess we should".

They woke Max up and told him to go to bed, and then they went up to bed themselves.

She nestled up against him, and he kissed the side of her face.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight angel. I love you".

She was asleep within minutes, and slept in his arms without moving all night long.

Something was nagging him, and as he held her, he realized that the one thing he knew that would be the most difficult to do, was the only thing he could do.


	74. Chapter 74

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was at home, unpacking, when Jonathan called her from the office.

"I hired a wedding planner and she will be at the house at 2. Just wanted to let you know so that you could be ready".

"Thank you. Are you coming to the appointment?"

"I can't, I have a meeting".

"Honey, I don't feel right meeting with her without you. You have input too".

"So, just do the stuff that I won't have input on, like flowers, music, stuff like that".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I love you, you can fill me in tonight".

"I love you too".

She finished unpacking some stuff and then went upstairs to shower and change.

The doorbell rang right at 1:55.

"Come on in, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, I'm Hillary Adams".

They sat in the living room and started to talk about what kind of wedding Jonathan and Jennifer wanted.

"Mr. Hart says he found the most perfect venue, and it's a surprise for you".

"Oh good, I love surprises. Ok, so as far as the venue goes, I want to have lots of white lights and lots of flowers. My favorite color is lavender, so I'm thinking lots of lavender flowers".

Hillary was taking all of this down.

"Ok, Music. What do you have in mind?"

"Not traditional. I want sentimental, like "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" for when I walk down the aisle, and maybe something like "Everlasting Love" for when he and the groomsmen walk down the aisle. And maybe something by the Beatles for when he and I walk back up the aisle. How about I work on music and send you a list?"

"I can handle that".

They talked about flowers and dresses and favors and cakes and the reception, and she gave her a list of questions to ask Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart indicated that he didn't want the press to know that he was getting married, so I will be booking all of this under a fake name for both of you".

"Oh, we have one. Wesley and Melanie Keaton".

"Perfect. That makes it so easy".

Hillary gave her a folder of ideas and told her to look it over.

"Now, I am going to be booking all of this for you, and I need to know- is there anything you don't want? Like anything at the venue?"

"Not that I can think of".

"Any particular song or flower that you don't want?"

"I want one section of my bridal bouquet to be lily of the valley. That's sentimental. And I want to release hummingbirds or have hummingbird feeders around outside, if possible".

"Ok. Well, I will be in touch in a few days".

"Thank you".

Jennifer showed her out and got back to work.

She went and made some peach tea and took it to the back porch.

She stayed on the back porch reading and drinking her tea until Jonathan got home.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him and hugged him a minute.

"It's Tuesday night, so that means Max will be at the track. Let's go see what he left for dinner"

They headed to the kitchen, and saw that Max had left them shrimp parmesan and a salad.

"I haven't seen him all day".

"He called me and told me that you were out on the porch a long time, and he didn't want to bother you."

"Yeah, I was out there for a while".

"What time do you want to eat, darling?"

"How about in an hour?"

"Great".

They walked hand in hand to the couch.

She asked him the wedding questions and wrote down his answers.

"There is one thing we need to figure out before the wedding".

"Oh? What's that?"

"What kind of kiss do you want? I mean, when the judge or the person marrying us says "You may now kiss your bride", do you want me to give you a short kiss like this?" He gave her a peck.

"Or do you want a longer kiss, like this?" He gave her a regular kiss.

"Or, we could do a romantic kiss, like this". She kissed him softly and tenderly, and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Or, I could dip you and kiss you, like this". He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her and kissed her.

"We could do a longer version of the regular kiss, but not as long as the romantic kiss, and no dipping".

They continued practice wedding kissing for about an hour and then went and ate.

"I have to go out of town next week, for about 4 days."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, that's not a good idea. It's just going to be constant meetings and nothing else".

"I understand".

'If I can get this deal settled, then we will be able to take a longer honeymoon".

"Where do you want to go on the honeymoon?"

"I can tell you, or I can surprise you".

"You mean you planned it already?"

"95%".

"Oh, ok. You can surprise me".

They walked out and got the mail, and she was upset to see that Marcia's checks hadn't come yet.

"Babe, it's fine. They will get here soon".

"I know. I just can't get my wedding dress till they do".

"Yes, you can. It's fine".

"Jonathan-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

She nodded.

They laced their hands together and kept walking back to the house.

"Have you heard from your father?"

"Nope. Walter says he's fine though, so I guess that's it".

He kissed her temple.

"Hillary says we have to send out invites this week, so we really need to pare down the list and get addresses together".

"Who are you going to ask to be in the bridal party?"

"I am going to call Shannon Donnelly in the morning. She and I were roommates in college".

"Sounds wonderful".

They got back to the house and came inside.

They went upstairs and changed into their pajamas.

He found them a movie on tv to watch, and she climbed into bed next to him.

"How about a backrub, darling?"

"Oh definitely".

She took her nightgown off and laid at the end of the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to rub the massage oil in, using the techniques that they learned in Jamaica.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

"You earned it. You had a long day moving and unpacking".

He rubbed her back and shoulders for about an hour and got her all relaxed.

They switched places and she gave him a fabulous deep-tissue massage and really rubbed his knots out.

He almost fell asleep from her massage. She grabbed her bottle of coconut oil lotion and rubbed a layer all over his back.

"What is that?"

"It's a lotion that will soften your skin".

He rolled over to look at her, and she started on his chest and arms.

"Coconut oil is very good for you, Jonathan. It has lots of antioxidants, and it opens your pores".

"They prefer to be closed".

"Jonathan! Just give it a chance".

He finally nodded and she finished rubbing in the lotion.

He went and got her orchid lotion.

"My turn".

She let him rub a generous layer of orchid lotion over her skin while she laid there and enjoyed it.

He started kissing her neck and the side of her face.

He pulled her on top of him.

"Darling, do you have any pineapple scented lotion?"

"No, why?"

"I was just thinking that you put coconut lotion on me, and if I were to put pineapple lotion on you, we could make love and make a pina colada".

She started laughing and kissed him.

"You are so adorable".

He rolled them till she was on her back and made sweet, romantic love to her for a couple of hours before they fell asleep.

***A few days later***

Jennifer drove Jonathan to the airport.

She was standing next to his plane telling him goodbye.

"It will only be for 4 days, but I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you too".

He kissed her a few times.

"Did I say I was going to miss you?"

"Yeah, but you can say it again".

"I'm going to miss you".

They spent a few more minutes kissing and saying goodbye and then he boarded the plane.

"I'll call you when I get there. I love you".

"I love you too".

She stayed in the car till his plane had taken off and then she drove home.

She had plenty to do to occupy herself till he got back, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to be with him.

The first day was the hardest, because she was eagerly awaiting his phone call.

Max made her dinner, and she watched a couple movies.

Finally, just after midnight, the bedroom phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, I miss you".

"I miss you too. Did you get there?"

"Yeah, I just got settled into my hotel room".

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Europe, doing some labor negotiations".

"Well, I hope that you get to come home sooner than you planned. This bed is lonely without you, darling".

"This one is pretty lonely too".

They chatted a few more minutes and then hung up.

Jennifer fell back asleep, hugging his pillow.

***Tuesday***

Jonathan was in his hotel lobby, waiting on the doorman to hail him a cab.

He had tracked down the address of where he needed to go, and was ready to give it to the cab driver.

He hated to lie to Jennifer, but this was for the best. If it worked out like he hoped it would, then great. If not, then she would never know.

About 10 minutes later, the taxi was dropping him off at his location.

He tipped the guy and walked inside.

He walked to the counter and asked the salesperson if they spoke English.

"Yes".

He made his request, and then was taken to a back room.

A few minutes later, Stephen Edwards came in and sat down.

"Hello".

Jonathan stood up and extended his hand, but Stephen didn't take it.

"I came here to ask you to do something. It's not for me, it's for Jennifer".

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What's this favor you need for her?"

"Well, it's two-fold really. She was nominated for an award in Journalism, and I think it would mean the world to her if you came to the ceremony. She is allowed two guests, one of whom is her editor. She can take you, and I can get a ticket some other way."

"When is the ceremony?"

"The night before our wedding, September 17th".

"I want no part of any wedding between the two of you".

"Well, that's the second part of the favor. I don't feel that I owe anyone any apologies, beyond the ones that I have already given. However, you feel that I owe you an apology, and I feel that you owe me an apology. You extended to her that I would never get an apology from you, and that's fine. But, it's not fine with Jennifer. Now, I purchased Sassafras from the person who purchased her from you. I paid to have Sassafras trained extensively, and she is now being kept in my stables at my ranch. I surprised Jennifer with her last week, and we both read the report from the trainer. The report clearly states that Sassafras gets easily spooked by dark brown and dark black horses. So, I think that her accident had more to do with Cyclone being close to her, than it did with Jennifer handing me the reins. Jennifer agrees with this, by the way. I have already apologized for tying Cyclone up in the inside of the pen, instead of the outside. So, like I was saying, I don't harbor any ill will towards you, and you are welcome in our home anytime as long as she wants you there. I know it would mean the world to her if you were there at the journalism ceremony, and I also know that it would mean the world to her if you were at the wedding. Nobody is asking you to pay for it, we just want you to attend. Do you think that you and I can call a truce for Jennifer's sake?"

"I highly doubt it. I know that people make mistakes and I know that accidents happen. But I don't give a damn what any report says, my Jennifer doesn't fall off of horses like that for no reason, and the reason that she fell off the horse this time is because of you. I cannot get behind the two of you together when I don't think she's safe there with you".

"With all due respect, she is safe there with me. And it doesn't matter at this point in her life what you think, it matters what she thinks".

"She is still my daughter, I don't care how old she is".

"Nobody is saying that she isn't. But what we are saying, is that you raised her to be independent and intelligent, so let her be. Let her make the choice".

"Son, I'm sorry you flew all this way to try and talk me into coming to your wedding. I have made my feelings clear on this subject and as far as I'm concerned, this subject is closed".

He got up and left, and left Jonathan sitting there, dumbfounded.

He left a few minutes later, and headed back to the hotel.

He called Jack and told him that he was ready to fly back to the States as soon as he was ready, and to call and let him know.

He packed his things, and laid down and took a nap. Jack called in an hour and let him know they were ready.

He took a cab to the airport and met Jack.

11 hours later, which ended up being around 8 p.m. Los Angeles time, he landed at LAX.

He took a cab home hoping to surprise Jennifer.

He pulled up to the house and paid the cab driver and then came inside.

Max was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"Good, good. How was your trip?"  
"Oh, it went about as expected. Where's Jennifer?"

"Upstairs. She said she was going to take a bath and go to bed."

"Perfect. See you later, Max".

He went upstairs with his suitcase and put it outside the door.

He peered inside and saw that she was not in the bedroom.

He snuck in and saw her in the bathtub with an eye mask on.

He quickly changed into his pajamas, and then crept into the bathroom.

He knelt down behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Max! What are you doing? Stop!"

She ripped the mask off her face and turned and saw Jonathan trying not to laugh.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?"

She threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you tricked me like that".

"You are a sight for sore eyes, darling".

He gave her several kisses.

She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself and dried off.

"You are home early".

"Yeah, the trip didn't go well, but there was no reason to stay, so I came home".

"I'm so glad you did".

She put on some pajamas and they climbed into bed. She started telling him all about the wedding planning she and Hillary had done, and when she looked up again, he was fast asleep.

She kissed him a few times, and then turned out the lights and fell asleep with him.


	75. Chapter 75

***One week before the wedding***

Jennifer is in crazy mode. She found a dress and Shannon agreed to be her matron of honor, and they found Shannon a dress.

After that, everything started falling apart. The caterer canceled. The florist doubled their price. The photographer was trying to get Jonathan and Jennifer to do pictures beforehand and Jennifer was steadfastly refusing. She wanted nothing more than for Jonathan to not see her till she walked down the aisle.

They were having to hold the rehearsal at a separate venue that Hillary had found because Jonathan didn't want Jennifer to see the venue till she walked down the aisle.

Jennifer was in the office on the phone with the photographer explaining yet again that they were not going to be doing pictures together before the ceremony, when Jonathan got home. She was raising her voice and telling the person on the other end that her mind was made up.

He could see how stressed she was, so he came over and pulled her into his lap and hugged her while she dealt with the photographer.

A few minutes later, she hung up the phone and kissed him.

"Hi".

"Hi. War break out in the Middle East?"

"Ha ha. Everything is falling apart and Hillary isn't working her magic like I think she should and I'm having to field these calls that she should be fielding".

"It's ok".

She kissed him a few times.

"Let's elope".

He chuckled.

"Now you know you don't really want to do that".

"If you threw me over your shoulder and drove me to Vegas, I wouldn't fight you on it".

"How can I help?"

"Well, for starters, if the photographer calls back, you can handle that. I do not want to take our pictures early, and he is pressuring me to change my mind. The florist doubled their prices, and I don't have the energy to fight it, so I just said fine, we'll pay whatever. Hillary found us a new caterer, but I don't have a clue what we are going to be eating and neither does she."

"All of those things are fixable, darling".

The phone rang again, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

A few seconds later, she told the person to hang on, and handed the phone to Jonathan, and got up and walked out of the study.

She made herself a cocktail and took it to the porch.

A few minutes later he came out and found her out there.

"That was the minister. He is double booked that day, and cannot do our ceremony, but someone else in his church can. It is going to be ok".

"I swear, if one more thing goes wrong…"

He sighed.

"Then this probably isn't the best time to tell you that I have to go out of town next week".

"What?! You cannot go out of town the week of our wedding! Jonathan…can't you postpone it, or cancel it, something?"

"Negotiations have stalled and I am the only one who can bridge this gap. It's only going to be for a couple days and I promise to be back in time for the rehearsal, your awards ceremony, and our wedding".

"Jonathan…what if your plane is late, or has mechanical issues, or there's fog?"

"We can't live our lives on a constant what if basis, darling. Whatever comes up, we will deal with it".

"You are supposed to be my date to the awards ceremony. I don't want to go without you".

"You won't. Honest".

He gave her a few kisses and they headed to the kitchen.

Max had made them grilled chicken, sautéed veggies and homemade sourdough bread for dinner.

After they all ate, Jonathan sent Jennifer upstairs for a bubble bath and then he and Max did the dishes.

He came upstairs with a bottle of wine and two glasses for them, and found her still in the bath.

"Feeling any better?"

"Come join me and find out".

He joined her in the bath tub and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her shoulders.

"I hate feeling so on edge".

"I know, but at the end of it, we will be married. We just have to get through the ceremony".

"I never dreamed that I would be getting married without my father by my side".

"Baby, you have done all you can. It's up to him at this point".

"I know. I just wish he would call".

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he kissed her neck a few times.

He poured them some wine and they clinked glasses.

She drank her glass pretty fast, and then he poured her another.

They stayed in the bath till the water got cold and then got out.

He wrapped a towel around the both of them and wrapped her into a loving embrace.

"I'm so excited to be marrying you next week, darling. I promise to do whatever I can to make you happy".

They had just changed into their pajamas when the phone rang.

Max knocked on the door.

"Miss Edwards, the phone is for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She sat on the bed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Shannon. Listen, I hate to do this, but my grandfather passed away and his funeral is next weekend, so I am going to have to bow out of the wedding. I'm so sorry".

"I'm sorry too. It would have been nice to see you. Thank you for letting me know".

Jonathan noticed that her voice was void of all emotion.

"Thanks for understanding. Bye Jennifer".

Jennifer hung up and went to the bathroom and got the wine glasses and the wine bottle. She came back and poured them each another glass.

"Shannon isn't in the wedding anymore. Cheers". She took a long swig.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. We will refigure everything, I promise".

"I could call someone else, but they won't have time to get a dress before the wedding."

"Ok, so don't. it can be just us up there if you want".

"I guess that's the best option, or our only option. Do you think Max will understand?"

"I do. He can still be my best man, we can just have him not stand up there next to me."

"Why is this all falling apart?"

"Who said it's falling apart? Maybe it's turning into what it's meant to be".

They climbed into bed, and she got settled next to him, and took a long drink of her wine glass.

"Do you absolutely have to go out of town next week?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Boston. I promise I will make it as quick a trip as possible".

"The timing of these negotiations couldn't be worse".

"It's ok, darling. You just have to trust me. And after I get back home, you are going to win this wonderful award, you and I are going to get married, and then you and I are going to go on a three-week honeymoon full of relaxation and other newlywed activities".

"I know. I just wish our wedding wasn't so stressful to plan".

She swallowed the rest of her wine and then put the glass on his nightstand.

She snuggled up to his chest and he held her.

A few minutes later, she was asleep on his chest. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach.

He hated lying to her about going to Boston. Hart Industries never had business in Boston. But if he told her the truth, it would spoil what he was hoping would come together. He had no choice, he felt like in this instance, it was better to ask for forgiveness instead of permission, so that was what he planned to do.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was headed to Jonathan's office to take him to the airport.

She was still pretty stressed, but she was hopeful that Hillary would be able to handle the last minute details.

She pulled up to the parking garage and parked, and went inside to his office.

In order to not chance his true plans being blown in front of Jennifer or getting back to Jennifer, Jonathan had chosen to tell anyone who asked that he was going to Boston. Nobody except Jack knew the real location.

Jennifer walked into his office.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Almost. I just have to sign these papers and then I'll be ready".

Just then, Deanne came in.

"Delivery for you, Mr. Hart".

It was a bouquet of flowers with an 'I miss you' balloon attached to it.

He dug for the card, and read it. She walked over to him and started looking over his arm.

"I miss you, please call me. Hope to see you soon-Lindsay".

"Lindsay! Oh my gosh….that's why you are going to Boston. To see her."

"No, that's not why. I don't even know that she's still in Boston, Jennifer. I'm going to negotiate the deal, and that's all".

"I will be waiting by the elevator".

She turned on her heel and headed to the elevator.

He quickly signed the papers, told Deanne to dispose of the flowers and balloon, and went to join Jennifer.

They had a silent ride to the parking garage and then he put his suitcase from his car into her car. She got in the passenger seat and they drove to the airport.

"Jennifer, I don't want to leave with you upset with me. I promise you, I'm not going to Boston to see Lindsay. Like I told you, I don't even know if she is still in Boston, and I don't care. I am going to negotiate this, and then I am coming back. And when I get back, we are getting married, just like we planned".

"Why would she send you flowers saying she misses you if she didn't have plans on seeing you?"

"I have no idea. And regardless of whether or not she has plans to see me, that doesn't mean that I have any plans to see her."

"So, what if she shows up to your meeting? What then?"

"The chances of that happening are exactly 0. But just for the sake of this insane argument, if she did show up, I would simply explain to her that it's not a good time and do whatever I could to make her leave".

"Maybe you should cancel this trip or send someone else".

"I cannot do that. It has to be me, and we are out of time, baby. It has to be now".

He pulled them up to the airport and parked next to the plane.

She got out to tell him goodbye.

"Have a nice trip, I love you".

"You are the only woman for me, regardless of what all the other women think. I love you, and only you".

She gave him a long hug and a few kisses.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Yes, I promise".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She hugged him and scratched his back some.

"Darling, on our honeymoon, after we are past all the craziness that next week is going to bring, I want a back scratch".

"I promise, you will get one first thing".

"Well, I didn't say I wanted it first thing".

She chuckled a little and kissed him.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a final time and boarded the plane.

She got in her car and headed home.

She was in the study, working on an article for no other reason than to keep her mind busy, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Marcia."

"Hi".

"So, I called to tell you that you are officially in the top 3 for the Avery award. And I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the day with me tomorrow at my house. We can relax by the pool, have some drinks, and just get to know each other better."

"Certainly. I have a hair appointment at 9, but it's just a consultation. I can come right after that".

"Ok perfect. My address is 4548 Palisades Court Cove, in Pasadena. Bring a swimsuit, and whatever you want."

"Ok that sounds fun. You have no idea how much I need this. Thank you".

"See you tomorrow".

She hung up the phone in a better mood and got back to work. She suddenly got a burst of inspiration and started thinking of all these different articles and stories she wanted to write. She made a list so that she could take them to Marcia's the next day.

Max had gone to Vegas for a few days, so she had the house to herself.

She called for a cab and took it to Jonathan's office and then brought his car home like she promised.

She took herself to get a pedicure and stopped to pick up dinner and a movie before coming back home.

After her movie was over, she turned all the lights off and went upstairs.

She had just climbed into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi honey".

"Miss me yet?"

"Yes, from the second you left".

"Same here".

"Marcia called, she wants me to spend the day with her tomorrow. So, I told her I would be there after my hair consultation."

"That sounds fun".

"Yeah, I hope it will be. I'm not sure if she wants to work or just hang out, but I'm prepared either way".

"Did you lock the house up tight and turn on the alarm and turn off the lights?"

"Yes, darling. I'm all tucked into bed, too".

"Good. I wish I was tucked in beside you".

"Me too. What hotel are you in?"

"The Westin".

"Nice."

"So, what do you think about us doing something wild and crazy soon?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you wanted, we could get married".

"I think that's a wonderful idea. How about we go before a judge and do it the second you get back?"

"No can do, baby. You deserve a wedding as beautiful as you are".

"You're sweet. I hope you still think I'm beautiful when I'm having a nervous breakdown".

"I'm sure I will, and I'm positive you aren't going to have a nervous breakdown".

"That remains to be seen".

"I'll be home in two days, baby. I promise, the wedding will still be beautiful and it will all come together".

She yawned really big.

"You better get some sleep".

"Yeah, you too".

"I love you, and if I was there with you, I would give you lots of kisses and hold you all night long".

"That would be wonderful. I would totally let you".

"I love you, baby. I miss you and I can't wait to see you in two more days".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she fell asleep on his pillow.

Jonathan managed to fall asleep a little while later, hoping that his meeting the next day would go well.


	76. Chapter 76

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up early and got ready and headed to his meeting.

He pulled up and knocked on the door.

After he was allowed inside, he was taken to a room to begin the meeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mr. Edwards, I was hoping that you and I could talk".

"I think we have said all that we need to say".

"Can you just hear me out?"

"Fine".

He sat down on the couch, across from Stephen.

"I just wanted to ask you one more time to please consider coming to Los Angeles. I know Jennifer would really enjoy you being there for her award ceremony. And it would mean the world to her to have you walk her down the aisle. And there's one more thing I wanted to ask you about".

"What's that?"

"She stated to me on more than one occasion that she always wanted to have someone play her mother's piano at her wedding. So, I was hoping that you would agree to allow my moving company to ship the piano to Los Angeles, and then back here after the ceremony. I will pay all the expenses and insure it and everything. If anything happens to it, I will pay to have it repaired. It would mean a lot to her and I just want to make this day as special for her as I can".

"Young man, my daughter and I aren't exactly speaking right now".

"I understand that".

"There is one way that I will agree to attend her work ceremony. And that is if you admit to me that you were negligent and caused her horse accident."

"Even if I wasn't? Even if I could prove to you that I wasn't negligent?"

"There is no proof because you were negligent".

"So, what happens if I say that I was negligent? You will agree to come to Los Angeles and at least attend her awards ceremony?"

"I will agree to do that. And if she wants me at her wedding, I will be there. But, you will not be allowed in my home or on my property again".

"She isn't going to like that".

"She won't have a choice".

"Well, I'm not agreeing to that, because while I know that she will want you at her wedding, she is going to want us to get along after the wedding and she isn't going to want to come here without me. So, I'm sorry, there has to be another way for us to resolve this".

"I'm sorry, there is not".

"What about the piano?"

"It's a package deal, son. You admit you were negligent, she gets me at the awards ceremony, and if she chooses, the wedding, and the piano".

"You do realize that she is marrying me, right?"

"Don't remind me".

"So, you are willing to come to our wedding if she wants you there, the same wedding where she is marrying me, but I won't be allowed to spend holidays or occasions here with you and her after that?"

"That's correct".

"Let me ask you something, if I may. On a scale of 1-100, with 100 being the highest, how happy do you want her to be? How important to you is her happiness?"

"Well, obviously it's very important. 100".

"See, that's where we differ, sir. She is the most important person to me in my life now, and out of everyone I have ever known or ever will know. I have fought tooth and nail to prove to her that we belong together. Her happiness to me isn't 100, it's way more than that. You can also add in my happiness, because if she isn't happy, I'm not happy. So, after all of that, we are now in the neighborhood of somewhere around infinity. And that's just scratching the surface. Now, I'm willing to admit that I was negligent even though I wasn't, in order for her to be happy on her wedding day and for her to have you there when she hopefully wins an award that she is more than qualified for and has more than earned. But I will not do it at the expense of her future happiness."

"You say you want her to be happy. How do you know that she will be happy with you?"

"Because I know that I will do anything I can to make her happy and to fix it when she isn't, to the best of my ability. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, if I could".

"Does she know that you are here?"  
"No, I didn't want her to get her hopes up".

"Smart move. Tell me, is she still writing for that magazine?"

"No, we had to close that down, due to some legal issues of the previous owner".

"So what is she doing for work?"

"She is writing freelance, but I can more than afford to take care of her".

"So, kindly explain to me why it is that I have seen you in the press before with many different women? Are you some kind of playboy?"

"I have a philosophy when it comes to relationships, and that is, I was never willing to lead someone on simply to make myself feel better. I didn't want to pretend to feel something I didn't. Until I met your daughter, not a lot of women got a second date with me, and nobody but Jennifer got a third date. She is the only woman I have ever been truly in love with".

"Young man, I have no doubt that you care deeply for my Jennifer. And I have no doubt that she cares deeply for you. However, I think that you were negligent on the day of her horse accident, and to an extent, she was as well. As I have told you before, she was trained to never let go of the reins until she was off the horse. She knows better than to hand the reins to someone else. I am not sure how you managed to talk her into doing that, but you did, and she could have been killed. She is very lucky that she survived that fall at your hand".

"Sir, I maintain my position that I did not cause her accident. Should I have tied the horse up outside the pen? Absolutely. Will I do so in the future? Without question. However, accidents happen, and this wasn't a malicious intentional act on my part or anyone's part. This was an accident. I had Sassafras trained, and the trainer found that she spooks easily when she's around black horses. Cyclone is a black horse and Jennifer told me that Cyclone spooks when it's cloudy. I really and truly think that this was nothing more than a series of unfortunate events. We took Sassafras out a few weekends ago, and she was absolutely fine. Jennifer rode her without any troubles".

"What is your point?"

"My point is that this was an accident, and her happiness is what matters most to me. I hope that you will reconsider and come to the wedding and the awards ceremony".

"Are you willing to admit that you were negligent?"

"Not if it means I can't spend future holidays with her."

"I thought you said you wanted her to be happy".

"I do. That's why I refuse to put her in the position of having to choose between you and me".

"I appreciate your coming here to try and sway me. However, I haven't heard anything that will change my opinion. So, unless you are ready to admit that you were negligent, then we have nothing further to say".

"Thank you for your time. I am staying at the Westin, in D.C., if you decide to reach me".

He got up and walked out the door and headed back to the hotel.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer had a hair consultation and they decided that she was going to wear her hair in pin curls on her wedding day. Some would be put up, and some would be down, and they would use sparkly bobby pins and barrettes to hold them in place.

She drove to Marcia's afterwards, ready to have some down time.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

Marcia opened the door greeted her with a warm hug.

"Come in, come in".

"Hi, you have a lovely home".

"Thank you".

They walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, I made us some snacks, and some drinks. If you want to change, the bathroom is right through there".

"Thank you".

She went and changed into her bikini and a terry cloth coverup.

She came back out and helped her take the snacks and drinks out to the pool.

"Oh, your pool is amazing. I love the waterfall!"

"Thanks, we designed it ourselves".

"Jonathan and I have a pool, but it's not finished. We need to get on that".

Jennifer spread out her towel and got comfy. She put on some sunscreen and then laid back.

"So, tell me how you and Jonathan, was it, met".

"Well, it's a long story. But I was living in New York, working for the Times. He owns his own company and has offices in New York. We initially met in a bar, when he sat next to me and I was there with a friend, and these guys were pestering us to dance. I told one of them I couldn't dance because I was dancing with him, and grabbed Jonathan's arm. So, we shared a dance and then a cab, and then he sent me flowers the next day. And I was kicking myself for not asking him to dinner so I decided to do it the next day, and when I called him, his office said he was back in California. So, I honestly thought I wouldn't see him again. But then he sent me flowers, with his phone number, and then we made arrangements for a date. And then on our date, I witnessed something I shouldn't have, and it led to us being placed in witness protection together for 3 months."

"Oh, that's so romantic".

"Yeah, it really is. He's wonderful".

They spent the next few hours doing some girl talk and laying in the sun, and just having fun.

They went inside in the early afternoon and were sitting on the couch.

"I brought a list of article topics I thought you might want me to work on".

"No, this was a fun day, not a work day".

"Fair enough".

"So, tell me about your wedding".

"You are more than welcome to come see for yourself. I brought you an invitation".

"Oh, I would love to".

"This might sound crazy. But this day has been so much fun and it would mean so much to me. Do you think that maybe you would want to be my Matron of Honor?"

"I would love to! Thank you".

"No, thank you. Ok, so we need to find you a sparkly purple dress".

"Oh, I have a closet full of evening gowns".

They got up and went to look in her closet.

She had a small bedroom that was full of nothing but clothes racks.

Jennifer picked out several purple sparkly gowns and told Marcia that she could choose.

"What does your wedding dress look like?"

"Well, truth be told, it's not my favorite. It's an off the rack dress, that I picked because I didn't really have a choice".

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"Well, a little backstory. So, I'm an only child and my mother passed away when I was little. And she left me a bank account for my wedding, and then she and my father earmarked another bank account for my wedding. So, my fiancé and I went to visit my father and tell him we were engaged and he gave me the bank books. And then I had an accident at his home and fell off a horse and my father has blamed Jonathan for that ever since, even though it's not his fault at all. And despite my begging and pleading for them to not make me choose, my father wouldn't budge. On the day that I found the most perfect dress ever, he closed the wedding account. And when I went to get it with money from Jonathan, it was gone."

"What did that dress look like?"

"It was shimmery and sparkly. And it had a sweetheart neckline and tulle halter straps. It was A-line, and it was absolutely gorgeous."

"And what does the new one look like?"

"It's strapless, kind of like a wrap dress, with tucks and gathers. No embellishments but it fit in the price range".

"Well, what if I told you that I might have a wedding gown that you will love and you are welcome to it if you'd like?"

"I say let's see it".

They walked to a room across the house.

"My daughter passed away in a car accident about 3 years ago. And she was a photographer, and she used to collect wedding dresses for props and photo shoots. I still have all of her props and everything. And a lot of them have the tags on still".

She opened a closet and started pulling some dresses out.

Jennifer held a few up to the mirror, against her body.

"Your daughter had wonderful taste".

"Yeah, I used to tell her she should be a fashion model".

Jennifer tried on a few gowns and kept looking through the pile.

"Ok, this one is lovely. But it's a 4. Do you have any like this in a size 6?"

"Well, let's see".

They looked through the pile and there on the bottom, was the only size 6.

Jennifer unzipped the garment bag and saw the designer name on the hanger.

Charlotte Bleu.

It hit her like a knife to the heart, but she tried to cover as best she could.

She pulled the gown out and gasped.

"This is it. This is the dress".

She put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, Jennifer, that gown looks absolutely exquisite on you".

"I love this".

She turned to Marcia.

"Name your price".

"Don't be silly. It's my gift to you".

Jennifer teared up.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Oh, I'm so excited!"

She took the dress off and hung it back on the hangar.

"What are you wearing to the awards ceremony?"  
"I haven't decided. What about you?"

"It will be my 15th one to attend, and I always wear blue, in honor of my daughter. It was her favorite color".

"That's sweet".

"Yeah, Charlotte would be 30 if she was alive today. And she used to always pick out my dress each year and every time, she picked blue. So, now I pick it to remember her by".

"Did you say your daughter's name was Charlotte?"

"Yes".

Jennifer had to sit down.


	77. Chapter 77

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's silly, but late last year, I was told that I couldn't have children. And then early this year, Jonathan had to rush me to the hospital because I was having some abdominal pains, and it turned out that I was having an ectopic miscarriage and it ruptured my fallopian tube, which required emergency surgery. I didn't know I was pregnant until I lost the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Thank you. I think about it sometimes, but not as much as I was after it was happening. They did some testing on the baby and told us that it was a girl and that she was genetically perfect, and would have been fine if it hadn't been ectopic. So, we named her after her father and my mother. Her name was Charlotte".

"It's a lovely name".

"Yeah, it is. His middle name is Charles. And I have my mother's middle name, which is Suzanne, so she is Charlotte Suzanne Hart".

"Wait a minute- you are marrying Jonathan Hart?"

"Yes".

"Oh Jennifer, you landed the most eligible bachelor ever! This is wonderful! This will definitely help your career".

"Well that would be great, but that's not why I'm marrying him".

"Oh I know that. I'm just saying that his name opens a lot of doors".

"He's wonderful. You will get to meet him on Friday night, he'll be my date".

"Is your father coming?"

"No, we aren't speaking. I had high hopes that he would have come around by now, but he hasn't and I can't force him, so it is what it is".

They looked all through the gowns and Marcia gave Jennifer a few to take home for the awards ceremony.

Jennifer hung up all the gowns in her car and then went back inside and got her things.

"This has been an amazing day. I cannot thank you enough, for having me and for the gowns and for being in my wedding".

"It's my pleasure."

"Call this number and ask for Hillary, and tell her that you are my Matron of Honor. She will give you the address and details. Jonathan is surprising me with the venue, so I have no clue where I am going. Also, would you like to stay at our house on Friday night? You can help me get ready on Saturday before the wedding".

"Certainly".

"Great. I will see you Friday, at 11 for the rehearsal".

She gave her another hug and then left.

She couldn't wait to get home and call Jonathan.

She stopped and got dinner and took it home.

She was bringing everything into the house when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi honey. I'm so glad you called. I can't wait to tell you about my day with Marcia".

"Sounds like you had a great time".

"We did. She's so lovely. And she asked me to help her pick out a gown to wear, and then she was asking me about my wedding dress and I told her about the one I found that I couldn't get and the one I found that I did get and she said "well, my daughter was a photographer and she used to collect them and some still have the tags on'. So, we went and looked through several and Honey, I'm not kidding. She had my dress".

"She had your dress?"

"Yes. She had the dress that I wanted and couldn't get. She gave it to me and it's my size and everything".

"That's crazy."

"Guess what the designer name of it was?"

"I have no idea".

"Charlotte Bleu".

"How did you handle that?"

"I was ok. It wasn't until I found out that her daughter who passed away a couple years ago, was named Charlotte that I started to get emotional".

"That's an incredible coincidence".

"I had such a good time with her that I asked her to be my maid of honor and she agreed".

"That's wonderful".

"How did your meeting go?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. I gave it my best shot, but they wanted me to agree to something that I wasn't comfortable agreeing to, so we are at a standstill."

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't know why they don't just listen to you".

"Yeah, I don't either. I'm going to give it one more shot tomorrow and either way, I will be coming home".

"Great, glad to hear it. We need to talk about things anyways".

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, you get home tomorrow and Friday, we have the rehearsal at 11. Then, the awards ceremony at 5, and then you and Max have to spend the night somewhere Friday night".

"We are staying in the corporate apartment for Hart Industries".

"And Saturday, our wedding is at 6, and then you and I have a place to stay, right?"

"Yes, we are staying somewhere Saturday night and Sunday night, and then flying out Monday morning".

"Ok, so you wanted the venue to be a surprise, so how am I going to know how to get there on Saturday?"

"A limo will take you".

"Perfect. Is there a bridal suite to get ready in there?"

"No. But there will be a tent nearby where we can keep our things and we will be going to another location for the reception. I will have a security guard watch our things in the tent during the ceremony".

"Ok. I must say, you have alleviated some of my nerves, Mr. Hart".

"That's wonderful, soon to be Mrs. Hart".

"Honey, what's your absolute favorite color to see me in?"

"Hmm. That's tough. I guess it would be…teal".

"Got it".

They talked a little more, and then she started yawning.

"I love you, baby. I will see you tomorrow".

"I love you too. I can't wait. What time should I pick you up at the airport?"

"I'll call and let you know".

"Ok, sweet dreams. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she headed upstairs.

She tried on the gowns and decided which one she wanted to wear and then went to bed.

***The next morning***

Jonathan was up early. He got ready and checked out of his hotel and then headed out.

He had decided to try one more time to talk to Jennifer's dad.

He pulled up to his house and parked and rang the doorbell.

Walter let him in.

Stephen came out of the dining room.

"Young man, we have nothing to discuss".

"I'm ready to accept your offer, sir. I'll admit to negligence and agree to never come here again, if you will come and be there for Jennifer".

"Ok. I'm listening".

"I was negligent and it's my fault that she fell and got hurt".

"Thank you".

They shook hands on the deal.

"Now, I'm flying back today to Los Angeles. You are welcome to join me on my plane".

"No, I cannot do that. I have an appointment this afternoon. I will fly out tomorrow morning and I will be there in time for the awards show."

"Ok, I'll have Max pick you up at the airport and bring you."

"Thank you, kindly".

"May I use your phone to call and arrange the transport of the piano?"

"Certainly".

He called his shipping company and told them what he wanted.

After a few minutes, he hung up.

"Unfortunately, they are unable to ship it there in time for the wedding. So, I am going to have a replica there. Are there any signature pieces or parts to this that I could replicate for Jennifer?"

"You mean like did her mother sign it or anything?"

"Yes, that's what I mean".

"No, she did not. She just played it every night and taught Jennifer to play it every night".

"I see. Ok, well I will see you at the awards ceremony. I am thankful you are going to be there for Jennifer".

"Thank you for coming".

He showed him out and Jonathan left and headed to the airport.

He called Jennifer when he was in the air and told her when he would be home.

"I'll be waiting at the airport, I love you".

"I love you too".

Max got home and made them dinner.

"Miss Edwards, I have to go pick up some things at the market, why don't you let me pick him up at the airport? It's going to be rainy and you won't have to get wet".

"Are you sure you don't mind, Max?"

"Not at all. It will give us some father/son time before the big day".

"Thanks Max, I appreciate it".

She changed into her pajamas and was under a blanket on the couch when she heard them pull up.

She got up and ran to the door and jumped into his arms.

"Hi".

"Hi".

He gave her a long kiss.

"I'm so glad you are home.

"I'm glad I'm home with you too".

He picked her up and swung her around.

"Jonathan! You're going to hurt your back. Put me down".

He set her down and kissed her again.

"Max made us dinner, are you hungry?"

"I could eat. Are you hungry?"

"I haven't eaten yet, I was waiting on you".

"Well, then I say, let's eat".

She kissed him a few times and they headed to the kitchen.

She made them both plates and brought him his and his drink.

"How did your meetings go today?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it wasn't a homerun. The simplest way to explain it is there were three parts to this deal. And the final part fell through. And in order to definitely get the first part and hopefully get the second part, I had to agree to do something that I wasn't comfortable with. But overall, I think it will work out for the best, so ultimately, I realized that this was it-it was agree to this or walk away 100%, so I agreed".

She got up and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love how you always do what's best for everyone and not just what's best for you".

She kissed him on the cheek.

He patted her on the back and hugged her.

"I missed you, honey".

"I missed you too".

She got up and took her plate to the sink, and finished her last few bites before putting it in the dishwasher.

He finished eating and then brought his plate to the sink and she loaded it into the dishwasher.

Max came into the kitchen.

Jennifer turned and leaned back against Jonathan and put her hands in his pockets.

He had his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, Mr. H. I am picking up our suits tomorrow from the tailor. They should be ready at 4."

"Perfect. Thanks, Max".

"Miss Edwards, if you like, I will be happy to make you a celebration dinner or maybe a celebration dessert for afterwards, in case you win."

"That's sweet. But what if I don't win?"

"Then we'll call it a consolation dinner or dessert".

"Well, dinner is included in the ceremony. So, why don't we plan on dessert?"

"You got it".

She was ready to get Jonathan upstairs, so she found his manhood and gave him a little squeeze.

He squeezed her shoulders back.

"You two want breakfast before the wedding rehearsal tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely".

"Yeah that sounds nice. Well, I'm really tired so I'm about to head to bed. Darling, you coming up?"

"Yeah".

"Ok, I will just lock up."

Max started locking up and Jennifer and Jonathan quickly headed upstairs.

They had barely gotten into their bedroom when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Perfect timing, angel".

"I just couldn't wait any longer".

"Me either".

"This is our last night to stay together".

"I know, we better make the most of it".

She kissed him as she started untucking his polo.

He quickly dropped his pants and stepped out of them, and then wrapped his arms around her.

He reached over and turned out the light and then laid her down on the bed.

She quickly took her pajama pants off and tossed them aside.

He started unbuttoning her pajama top, and kissing his way up to her neck. She gasped when he kissed her in the spot that drove her crazy, and hugged his shoulders a little tighter.

She hungrily kissed him when he pressed his lips to hers.

He sat up on his knees and pulled her to a sitting position. She took her pajama top off, and he took his polo off. He kissed her tenderly, their lips grazing against each other as they linked their fingers together.

He gently laid her down on her back and let go of her hands, and held them against the pillows on either side of her head. She nibbled on his lower lip, before he focused on her breasts. She arched her back as he sucked on her nipples, causing them to swell, and strained her arms against his.

"No, baby. No moving".

He used his teeth to pull her panties down, and she lifted her hips to help him out. He let her arms go and she wrapped them around his neck.

She was kissing his neck as he was pulling his boxer briefs off.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed his lips with hers.

"Baby, wait….let me grab a…"

"Oh, who cares? I need you, honey".

"I need you too".

He quickly plunged his erection inside of her, causing her to cry out with every stroke. They rocked their hips together as he furiously kissed her.

"Oh yes, baby, you feel so good".

"Come on, baby".

He picked up the pace and held her tight.

"Jona…..than….."

Her orgasm washed over her body like a wave and his followed soon after.

As they calmed down, he kissed her neck lightly, and just enough to make her quiver.

"That was so hot".

"I hope we can always make it that hot".

She started scratching his back and he got so relaxed that he fell asleep on top of her. She fell asleep a little while later herself.

***The next morning***

Neither one of them moved all night, nor did they wake up when the phone rang.

Max picked up the phone and took a message, and then went upstairs to give it to Jonathan.

"Mr. H., there's a message for you".

"Hmmm".

"I said there's a phone message for you".

Jonathan sleepily turned his head.

"Come in, Max".

Max opened the door and saw them laying there naked.

"Oh geez".

Jennifer's eyes popped open, and landed on Jonathan's bare backside.

"Jonathan!"

"Sorry". He scrambled for the covers.

Max shut the door and yelled through it.

"Call your office".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer got up and headed to the shower.

Jonathan called his office and told them that Stanley was in charge for the next three weeks.

He hung up and headed to the shower.

He slipped in behind her.

"I think he saw me and not you".

"You told him to come in, Jonathan".

"I'm sorry. I was half asleep, I wasn't thinking".

"What was the big emergency?"

"The office wanted to know where a file was. I told them that Stanley was in charge for the next three weeks".

"Look we are going to have to come up with a system. Like we lock the door or something. I don't want to make Max feel like he's not welcome, but we are entitled to our privacy".

"I agree. I think we should get through the wedding, and have a fabulous honeymoon, and then we can just casually bring up the fact that when we go to bed at night, our door will be locked. And if he brings it up before, I'll mention it then".

"I like that".

She leaned up and kissed him and then had him sit on the shower ledge. She straddled his lap.

"Honey, wrap your arms around my waist and don't drop me."

"Got it".

She lathered up his hair and gave his head a good scrub.

"Ohhh, that feels wonderful".

She lathered up her own hair and then rinsed them both. She handed him the loofah and he soaped her back and then did her chest as he kissed her, and focused the loofah between her legs.

"Oh, that feels great".

He kissed her neck as he rubbed her with the loofah.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yeah, I do".

He nibbled on her earlobe as he continued to rub her.

"Honey, we-"

Her orgasm washed over her so fast she didn't have time to think.

The water started getting cold, so they quickly rinsed off and then got out.

She handed him a towel and they dried off.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I will return the favor tonight after the awards show".

She kissed him and they got ready.

They went downstairs and had breakfast with Max.

Jennifer did the dishes and Max and Jonathan went into the living room.

She heard him telling Max that after their honeymoon, they were going to start locking the door at night and he was going to install an intercom system in the house.

She came out and joined him.

"Honey, we need to go".

He came over to her and kissed her.

"Let's go pretend to get married, shall we?"

"We shall".

He picked her up and gave her a steamy kiss before they headed out the door.


	78. Chapter 78

Jonathan and Jennifer and Max arrived at the church where the rehearsal was taking place.

They were greeted by Hillary, the minister, and Marcia.

"Ok, so Jonathan has a surprise venue in store for Jennifer. So, Jennifer, the aisles that are here, they are set up the same way that your aisles will be set up. Now, we have some decisions to make. Do you want people to be seated from the inside aisle, or the outside aisles?"

"I think I want the inside aisle closed to everyone but the wedding party. Are we allowed to do that?"

"Yes, you are the bride".

"And I want all of the wedding party, Jonathan and Max included, to walk down the center aisle".

"Great, that answers my next question".

Jonathan was across the room talking to the minister when he caught a glance of Jennifer and could tell she was about to be upset and overwhelmed.

"Excuse me, Reverend".

He walked over to Jennifer and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"It's going to be ok, darling".

She nodded and kissed him.

"Ok, so the order will be the minister will walk down the aisle, then Jonathan, then Max. Then you, and whomever is giving you away, then your matron of honor".

Jennifer teared up.

"I don't have anyone to give me away".

"I see. Do you want to find someone, or do you want to go alone?"

Jonathan leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What about Max?"

"What about him?"

"He could give you away and then go stand next to me".

"He probably won't want to do that, Jonathan".

"Sure he will. He loves you, darling".

"Will you ask him? And tell him it's perfectly fine if he doesn't want to".

"I will".

Jonathan walked over to Max.

"Max, Jennifer is a little upset that her father isn't here to give her away. Now, it's fine if you don't want to, but would you mind giving her away?"

"Not at all. I'd be happy to".

Max got up and went over to Jennifer.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy to do the honors, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Max".

They rehearsed the wedding procession a few times, and then the minister declared the rehearsal over.

"Ok, everyone, see you tomorrow at 6 at the secret location".

Jennifer and Jonathan and Max headed back home.

Jennifer went upstairs to change when they came in.

"Max, Jennifer's a little on edge. Give us some time to relax a bit, will ya? I'll turn the phone off in our room. Only disturb us if it's an emergency or if it's 4 p.m. and we aren't downstairs yet, ok?"

"Got it, Mr. H."

He went upstairs to find Jennifer brushing her hair and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"I never let myself truly believe that he wouldn't be here".

"I know. But we are going to be married, and we will give him ample opportunities to see us and spend time with us, darling. And if he doesn't, we will just have to make the best of it. Max is a dad to me, he can be a dad to you as well".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You always know how to make me feel better".

"That's my job".

He kissed her back.

"Now, I told Max that you and I were going to relax a little. And that he is only to disturb us on two occasions. One is if it's an emergency, and the other is if it's 4 p.m. and he hasn't seen us downstairs yet".

She nodded.

He turned the phone off, and she laid down on the bed. He went and grabbed her orchid lotion and came back.

She took her robe off and he rubbed in some of the lotion all over her back and gave her a lotion massage.

"Just a little over 24 hours and we will be saying 'I do', baby".

"I cannot wait".

He got her all good and relaxed, and then she moved up higher on his chest.

She gave him a few kisses and then got up and went and put on a hot pink baby doll nightgown.

She came back and laid down with him.

She started kissing his neck.

"I do believe I owe you some stress relief, honey".

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

She kissed his neck as she reached down and unbuckled his pants.

She reached into his boxer briefs and freed his manhood and began to squeeze it and stroke it.

She shimmied down his body and took his manhood into her mouth and began to tease and suck him.

He wound his fingers through her hair and held it out of her face, as she continued to please him.

"Ohhh baby".

She kept sucking and licking and using her hands and her mouth at the same time.

A few minutes later, she took him over the edge and sucked him completely dry, as his whole body trembled with his release.

"That was amazing".

"You deserved it, darling".

She quickly kissed his lips and then headed to the bathroom.

She came back a few minutes later and snuggled up to him.

"Want to take a quick nap, darling?"

"Sure".

He set the alarm for 3 and they snuggled up and fell asleep.

They woke up right on time and she jumped up and got ready for the awards ceremony.

He looked so handsome in his suit and she had chosen a bright purple sequined gown that Marcia had given her. It was strapless, had a sweetheart neckline and was very form fitting.

She straightened her hair and let it frame her face, and then did her makeup.

Jonathan went downstairs and poured her a glass of wine and brought it to her. Just as he was about to go up the stairs, she was coming down.

"Oh, thank you darling".

She took the wine from him and took a few sips.

"You are the third most beautiful woman I am going to see this weekend".

She was shocked by what he said. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Have something to tell me?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"The second most beautiful woman I will see this weekend will be you, tonight, with the award in your hand."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"And the number one most beautiful woman I will ever see in my life but especially this weekend, will be you tomorrow at our wedding".

He leaned forward and kissed her a few times.

"You got pretty scratchy over third place".

"Yeah, well, third place is third place. And you tricked me".

He grinned at her and kissed her again.

"Max, we're going".

"He's not here, darling".

"Oh? Where is he?"

"He had some errands to run. We will see him later".

He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

He helped her in the car and then got in the driver's seat.

"Darling, we have to make one stop and then we will be there".

"Ok".

They drove along, and she was rehearsing her speech to herself while they drove.

She didn't even notice that he pulled over and got out and bought an extra ticket from a really shady individual. He pulled the car into the parking lot of the convention center where the awards ceremony was, and parked.

"Honey, I thought you wanted to stop somewhere".

"Darling, I stopped 20 minutes ago."

"You did?"

"You were so focused on your speech that you didn't realize".

"I'm so nervous. I'm glad you will be with me, though".

He went and opened the door for Jennifer and helped her out. They went inside and she found Marcia.

Jonathan waited till Jennifer went to the bathroom to talk to Marcia.

"Hey, I need to tell you. I arranged for a surprise for her tonight. So, if you get notified that a Stephen Edwards is here, then it's ok, because that's her father. I am going to leave his seat assignment at will call and we can just switch places, I have a general admission ticket".

"Oh, that's so sweet. She doesn't know?"

"No, she has no idea".

"No idea about what?"

Jennifer rejoined them and wrapped her arm around Jonathan's.

"Marcia and I were talking about the wedding plans and she asked me where we are honeymooning. And I was telling her that you have no idea where our surprise honeymoon is going to be".

"He's right. It's a total surprise".

They walked to their seats and Jonathan offered to go get everyone a drink.

"White wine, honey".

"I'll have a vodka tonic".

"I'll be right back".

He went to Will Call first, and left his table ticket with them with Stephen's name on it, and then headed to the bar to get the drinks.

He came back to the table and sat down.

"Here we go".

"Thank you, Jonathan".

"Thank you, darling".

The waiters brought their dinners out, and another waiter came around and passed out programs for the evening.

Jennifer started flipping through the program.

"Oh, darling. We get to dance. They are having the dinner part, and then the awards and then dancing and dessert".

"Well, I'm happy to spin you around the dance floor".

She and Marcia talked about what she was going to say if she won and who she was up against.

"I really think you have a good shot, Jennifer. Your work is always outstanding and impeccable. The article I submitted with your nomination was the one you sent me on the organization that was started by the husband and wife when their son died to give back to the hospital that cared for them".

"Oh yes, they were such a lovely family".

Jonathan was looking around for Stephen, but didn't see him.

When the awards started, he grew sad thinking about how happy Jennifer would have been to see him.

Her award was the 4th to last award of the night.

The presenters introduced a video package that talked about each of the nominees and the piece that had been selected.

One of her competitors had submitted a story about two women, best friends since middle school. They had been through everything together-one's teen pregnancy, a marriage for each of them, one of them having 2 more children after her teen pregnancy, the other battling infertility and being told that she would never carry or conceive her own child. When she and her husband started looking into surrogates, the best friend stepped up and they finally got their miracle baby. It was a very beautiful loving story.

The other competitor had submitted a story on insider trading and how it affects all of the employees, from the top down to the bottom, when one person decides to steal information.

"And the award goes to…Jennifer Edwards for "A Family Gives Back: A Story about Empathy and Hope".

The room was flooded with applause, and Jennifer turned and kissed Jonathan on the cheek and then hugged Marcia and then went up to accept her award.

"I am so shocked, but so honored. I have to thank my wonderful editor, Marcia. She gave me a shot immediately, and has encouraged me so much ever since I decided to go Freelance. This story captured my heart and I have to say, I didn't write it-it was such a good story, it wrote itself. I also want to thank my favorite person in the whole world, for always believing in me and making me feel special. You know who you are. Thank you".

She left the stage and headed backstage to answer questions from the press.

The host came and announced that they were going to take a short break and then announce the final awards of the night.

Marcia went backstage to join Jennifer, and left Jonathan at the table.

A few minutes later, he was about to go get another drink.

"Ahem".

He turned to see Stephen there.

"Hi, I was hoping you would make it. Jennifer won, she's backstage talking to the press".

"I know, I got here as soon as her name was announced. It took me that long to make my way over here".

"I think if we go backstage and ask for Marcia they will let us back there".

He and Stephen walked to the back door and Jonathan asked them to get Marcia.

She came to the door.

"This is Jennifer's dad. Can we come back?"

"Sure".

She got them in and he let Stephen go first.

They walked down the hall and Jennifer was answering questions from the reporters.

"Hello, sweetheart".

She turned.

"Pa! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you get this award. I would have been here earlier, but my plane was delayed at Dulles, due to a storm".

Jonathan told Marcia that he would come find them when it was time for the dancing to start and headed back to his new seat.

Jennifer finished posing for photos and then she walked over and gave Stephen a hug.

"I'm so glad you came".

She hugged Marcia.

"Did you do this?"

"No, Jonathan did".

"Jonathan did?"

"He did. He came to visit me and asked me, twice actually, and asked me to come".

She was so touched.

They walked back out to their table and sat down.

"Marcia, did you see where Jonathan went?"

"He's sitting up in the balcony, in the General Admission area. He and your dad swapped seats".

"I cannot believe he did this".

"He said he would come meet us when the dancing started".

They started the awards again, and gave out the first two awards of the final three.

The host appeared again.

"Ok, so the final award of the night is one that is pretty special. It's our favorite award. This award is given to the author of the piece of journalism that touched everyone's hearts. The catch is, the only pieces of journalism nominated for this award are the ones that were already nominated tonight. So, the board of directors have made their choice, and the winner will get this lovely crystal award and a featured piece in California Today magazine. So, without further ado, may I have the envelope please?"

A stage runner brought the envelope out, and handed it to the host. He opened it, and looked at the audience.

"We have a tie. Our first winner is Emily Green, for the story "Two Mothers, one Baby". And the second winner is….Jennifer Edwards for "A Family Gives Back: A Story About Empathy and Hope".

Jennifer hugged Marcia again, and kissed her dad on the cheek and headed up to the stage.

Emily went first and gave her speech and then it was Jennifer's turn.

"Wow, I never dreamed I would win this. I didn't know anything about it. I have to thank my editor, Marcia, and I want to thank my dad, Stephen for coming out to see me win tonight. I love you, Pa. And I want to thank my favorite person in the world, you know who you are. And none of this would be possible without the family from my story, who is making a difference every day in the world their son left behind. Thank you, again".

They went backstage and the host announced that the dance floor would be open in about 10 minutes.

Jonathan made his way to the table.

Jennifer hadn't made it back to the table by the time the dancing started.

Stephen turned to Marcia.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to".

They walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

A few minutes later, Jennifer got back to the table.

"Hi handsome".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi beautiful. Dance with me?"

She kissed him and nodded.

They headed to the dance floor.

"Honey, are you the one who's responsible for getting my dad here?"

"Yes, I am".

She kissed him.

"Thank you".

She rested her cheek against his.

"When? And how?"

"Labor negotiations".

"He was the labor negotiations?"

"Yes, and he was a tough one to crack, but I just told him that you deserved to have him here for the awards ceremony and that it would mean the world to you, and I just asked him to consider it".

"Well, I'm glad he did".

After their dance ended, they headed back to the table.

"Jennifer, Jonathan, I'm going to head to my house and change. I'll be at your house in about 2 hours?"

"Perfect".

"Good night".

She sat down and talked to her dad and Jonathan went to the bar and got a drink. He called Max and told him she had won two awards.

"Pa, I'm so glad you came tonight".

"I'm very proud of you, sweetheart".

"Thank you."

"Did you enjoy your dance with Marcia?"

"Yes, she's very lovely. Shame she's married though".

"Pa, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Doctor says except for the scars on my chest, you would never know I had surgery".

"Great, glad to hear it. So, does your coming tonight mean that you are going to be at the wedding tomorrow?"

"I'm happy to give you to Jonathan, as long as he keeps his promise".

"Thank you, Pa. He makes me happy, he really does. And he's not like the others, you'll see".

"I think I have a pretty good idea of who he is. If that's who you choose to marry, I won't stand in your way".

"Thank you. You are welcome to stay at our house tonight, if you'd like. Marcia and I are going to be there".

"No, that's alright. I have a hotel. Speaking of which, I better go to it before they give my room away".

"Pa, Max is fixing a special dessert. Please come by? Just for a little bit? I want you to see the house and it wouldn't be a celebration without you there. You came all this way, please?"

He finally agreed.

"But, let me go check into my hotel first, and then I will take a cab to the house".

She wrote down the address and gave it to him.

She stood up and hugged him, just as Jonathan came back to the table.

"Goodnight, Pa".

"Goodnight, Stephen".

"Goodnight sweetheart. Jonathan".

Stephen left and Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Care to dance again?"

"No, I think I'm ready to go home". They gathered their things and headed out.

They walked to the car and he opened her door and helped her in.

He settled into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Honey, my father said that he would be happy to give me away tomorrow as long as you keep your promise. What did he mean by that?"


	79. Chapter 79

"I had to promise him some things when we were talking and I was trying to get him to come out here, that's all. Nothing major".

"Jonathan, tell me what you promised him."

"Well, basically, he agreed to come here on two conditions. One is that I had to admit that I was negligent in your horse accident, and that it was my fault that you fell. And the other was that I had to agree to never come to his house, ever again".

"And you agreed to that?"

"Yes, I did. I knew that you don't blame me for your fall, and I don't think I was responsible, but he does. And I knew that above all else, you wanted nothing more than to have your father at your awards ceremony. Baby, we didn't even talk about the wedding. He wouldn't discuss coming to the wedding with me at all. So, I initially told him that I wasn't going to agree to anything that I didn't do, and he didn't budge. So, I made a last-ditch effort before coming home and agreed to his conditions if it meant that you could have your dad there tonight".

"Honey, I love that you did that for me. I do. It's absolutely the most wonderful, romantic thing ever. And I really appreciate it, but Jonathan, I don't want to go to my father's house without you, especially if you and I are married. My father is just going to have to accept the fact that he is the only one who blames you for my falling off the horse".

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, Jennifer".

"Well, then we have a problem. Because I am not going to let you go through with this. I don't want to spend Christmas without you, or Thanksgiving without you, or any visit with my father without you. And if he cannot accept that I am marrying you because I am in love with you and that you and I are going to be together, then I don't need him to give me away".

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing".

"Oh, Jonathan, I'm not mad at you. I love you, you were just trying to make me happy. I'm mad at him for doing this to you".

"He didn't do anything to me. He offered it to me and I turned him down. And then I reconsidered and he took me up on it".

He pulled them up to the house and parked.

He walked around and opened her door for her.

He helped her out of the car and she kissed him several times.

"I love you so much, and I'm so grateful that you were willing to do whatever you could to get my father here. I'm not going to let you go through with it, but I'm glad you tried".

She kissed him again and they went inside.

"Congratulations, Miss Edwards! I'm so happy for you! Well deserved, I'm sure".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan took her awards and put them on the mantle.

"I made you a special dessert".

"Oh? I can't wait to have some".

She walked into the kitchen with him, with Jonathan close behind.

"Mr. H. told me that your favorite is Devil's food. So, I made that for you, and I also made a strawberry shortcake as well".

"Thank you, Max".

"Anything for you, Miss Edwards".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"And since your dad is here, I assume I'm back to just being the best man?"

"Don't count on it, Max. I have to talk to him tonight, and he probably won't like it. I'll keep you updated".

The doorbell rang and Jennifer volunteered to go get it.

It was her father.

"Come on in. Let's go in the study, I want to talk to you alone".

Stephen followed her in there and they sat on the couch.

"Pa, when I was a little girl, and you would tell me stories at night about when I was a grown up, what would you tell me?"

"That you were going to change the world. And that a handsome prince would come and sweep you off your feet".

"That's right. And I'm not sure that I have changed the world yet. But I do know one thing for sure, and that is that Jonathan is my prince."

"Nonsense".

"It's true, Pa. He loves me with his whole heart and soul, plus everyone else's. He will go to the ends of the earth for me, just to make me happy. Nobody else in my life has ever loved me like he does, and Pa, I love him too. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. Look around. Do you see this house? We looked at so many houses together, and he had a favorite and I had a favorite. My favorite was this one, and his favorite was another one. We got this one, because he knew that I wanted it more than anything, and he kept bidding and bidding till they accepted it. And yes, on the way home tonight, he told me that he flew to see you not once, but twice. And he told me that you made him promise to never come to your house again and that he had to admit that the horse fall was his fault or else you wouldn't have come tonight. Do you agree with that?"

"Yes, those were my conditions".

"I am making him break his promise. He is not responsible for my fall off Sassafras. And Pa, I mean this-if he isn't welcome in your home, then I won't be there either".

"Jennifer, you were trained better than that. He distracted you and made you fall. He is 100% responsible. And he admitted it".

"He did not distract me. He took the reins from me, and I was about to jump down. Kind of like when I was a kid and I used to flip off of Sweet Sue's saddle? Remember that?"

"Yes, I do".

"Well, I had been trained then, too. And he only admitted it to make you happy because he knew that you being here would make me happy".

"You were a kid then, you are an adult now. He should have protected you better."

"He isn't responsible for me falling. He just isn't. Now, you have a choice to make. You can give me away tomorrow and call a truce with the man who is going to be my husband, or you can live with the fact that neither he nor I will come to your house again. Is that what you want?"

"You are in no position to make ultimatums".

"Why not? You gave Jonathan one".

"Hmmmph".

"Now look, I want you to walk me down the aisle, and I am going to be heartbroken if you don't, but I refuse to let you do it at the expense of my husband. So, either you forgive him and accept him and call a truce, or Max can walk me down the aisle and neither of us will visit your home again. Up to you. I love you, but I won't let you bully my husband".

She got up and walked out to the living room.

Jonathan walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about it later".

A few minutes later, her father came out of the study.

Max was wheeling the desserts in.

"Dig in, everyone".

Jennifer handed her father a strawberry shortcake plate, and took a plate of devil's food for herself.

She had a few bites and then put her plate down.

Jonathan poured champagne for everyone and passed out the glasses.

"I'd like to make a toast. To my beautiful fiancé, who more than deserved both awards she got. I'm so proud of you and I love you and I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow".

"Cheers".

Everyone clinked glasses and then Jonathan and Jennifer shared a kiss and then took a sip.

Marcia looked at Jennifer.

"Why did you keep thanking your favorite person?"

"Because Jonathan and I haven't announced our engagement yet. We are going to announce our marriage instead, and I was in a room full of reporters and I was afraid to say fiancé, for fear that it would end up in the press".

"I see. Good strategy".

"Sweetheart, it's getting late. Can I borrow your phone to call a cab to take me to my hotel?"

"Certainly".

"Stephen, Max can give you a ride, if you'd like".

"I don't want to put him out".

"You won't be. He's Max. That's what he does for us. I'll go get him".

Jonathan walked into the kitchen and asked Max to take Stephen to his hotel.

"And then I'll meet you at the corporate apartment. I won't be too late".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan walked her father to the door.

"I hope you come tomorrow, Pa. It won't be the same without you".

"I love you, sweetheart. I hope you know that".

"I do. And now, Jonathan loves me too. And he would never, ever hurt me, not in a million years. I hope you can see that one day".

She kissed his cheek and then he and Max walked out the door.

Marcia was sitting on the couch and Jonathan was sitting on the other one.

She went and sat next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just hope he makes the right decision".

"What did you tell him?"

"I reminded him about how when I was a little girl, and he would tell me bedtime stories, he always talked about what I would be like as a grown up. And he always said that I was going to change the world, and marry a handsome prince. And I told him that you are my handsome prince, and that I tried to fight it, but it was no use. You would never, ever hurt me in a million years, for anything. I told him that you had told me about the meetings and the promise, and that I was making you break the promise, because as much as I wanted him at our wedding, I want to spend every day with you so much more, and that includes the ones at his house. He told me that I had no right to give him an ultimatum, and I countered with the fact that he gave you one and pointed out that you accepted that ultimatum, even though it's not true, just to make me happy. So, he can either forgive you, and walk me down the aisle tomorrow, or he can accept the fact that if you aren't welcome in his home, then I won't be there either. And I'm not backing down on this one".

He kissed her temple.

"You are so adorable when you are feisty".

"It's a matter of principle. He either accepts you and I as a married couple and includes you in the family or he doesn't. If he doesn't, then he loses me too".

"That's exactly how my father lost me".

Jennifer looked at Marcia.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him I was marrying my ex-husband, and he said he didn't approve. And I told him that my mind was made up and he threw me out and never spoke to me again. I hated it, but I knew that ultimately, it was his choice and his loss. He never met either of my children. I didn't see or speak to him again until Charlotte's funeral".

"I hope it doesn't come to that with my father, but it is what it is, and it's his choice".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Honey, I need to know what type of clothes to pack for our trip".

"Well, you will need warm clothes, and some clothes that you can get dirty, and maybe one or two outfits of cool weather clothes".

"Ok, great".

"Are you packed?"

"Yeah, and Max took my suitcase. I just have to take my suit and your ring and our marriage license and that's it".

She walked him to the door.

"I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow, Mr. H."

"I cannot wait till you become Mrs. H., Miss Edwards".

They shared a few passionate kisses.

He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer and handed her a couple envelopes.

"Open the one marked 1 when you go to bed tonight. Open the one marked 2, when you wake up, and then tomorrow afternoon, one marked 3 will arrive".

She went into the study and grabbed a wrapped box for him.

"Open this one when you are getting ready tomorrow".

"Will do. I love you so much, darling. You mean everything to me, and I promise that I will make you the happiest woman in the world, because you already make me the happiest man in the world".

"Aww you're so sweet. I love you too, honey. Every day with you is an adventure and I cannot wait to see what lies ahead".

She kissed him a few more times and then he left.

Marcia and Jennifer went upstairs and Jennifer changed out of her gown and into a nightgown. Marcia went and put her pajamas on and then came to Jennifer's room.

Marcia sat with her while she packed her suitcase and they talked about all kinds of things.

They ended up having a lot of things in common.

"Is your husband coming tomorrow?"

"No, he's out of town on business".

"Oh, that's a shame".

"Ok, so do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Yeah, I think so. My something old will be these diamond earrings of my mother's. She left them to me when she died. And something new will can be my ring. Something borrowed can be my dress, and something blue can be my garter."

"You aren't borrowing the dress, Jennifer. It's yours".

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I think my Charlotte would want you to have it".

"Well thank you, that is very sweet. So, in that case, that means that my something old is the earrings, something new is the dress, some blue is the garter and something borrowed-I know. I can borrow one of Jonathan's handkerchiefs".

She got it all set and packed her bag to take with her to the wedding, and then they sat on the bed.

"So, tomorrow, Jonathan is having breakfast delivered to us around 10. We have our nail appointments at 1, and our hair appointments at 3:30, and then we have to be here for the limo to pick us up at 5. The flowers are being delivered to the venue. But there isn't a bridal suite, so we are going to have to get ready here and then go in the limo ready".

"Got it. Well, I think I'm going to turn in. I will see you in the morning".

Jennifer looked at the clock. It was 12:15.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight. Let me know if you need anything".

She climbed into bed as Marcia made her way to the guest room and opened the number 1 envelope.

" _Darling-You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about at night. I love you more with each passing day. Get some sleep, angel. Tomorrow, you will be the most beautiful bride that has ever walked down an aisle. I love you, Jonathan"._

She put the card back into the envelope and put it in her nightstand. She turned out the light and fell asleep.

"Mrs. Jonathan Hart. I'm going to be Mrs. Jonathan Hart".


	80. Chapter 80

***Their wedding day***

Jennifer woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, angel".

"Hi honey."

"You can open your card now, and I wanted to tell you that I ordered you and Marcia breakfast and it's on its way".

"Thank you. I can't wait to see you and marry you".

"Same here".

"You owe me a dance, Mr. H."

"You get all my dances, soon to be Mrs. H."

"Honey, can I borrow a handkerchief?"

"Absolutely".

"Thank you".

"I love you, I will see you at the venue".

"I love you too, honey".

She hung up and then opened the second envelope.

" _Baby- I cannot wait to marry you today, and spend every single day going forward with you forever. It's pretty simple-every day that I wake up and look at you next to me, I fall in love with you all over again. You have taught me to appreciate beauty-the beauty in a sunset, the beauty in a forgotten structure, and most of all, the beauty inside that wonderful heart of yours. I love you, baby-Jonathan"._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and put the card back in the envelope and put it in her nightstand.

She got up and put her robe on, and went downstairs to make coffee.

A few minutes later, Marcia came downstairs.

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, you do. Help yourself".

She got out a mug and got out the cream and sugar.

"Jonathan called. Our breakfast is on the way".

"That was very kind of him".

"Yeah, he's always doing wonderful things like that".

"How do you feel today? You good?"

"I'm feeling wonderful. I cannot wait to marry him".

The doorbell rang, and Jennifer went to get it.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

She signed for it and then closed the door.

She took it into the kitchen.

Right on time, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Did the breakfast get there?"

"Yeah, just now. Weirdest thing, it came FedEx".

She continued to open it and then gasped.

"You didn't?"

"Yep, I had them ship it. Love you baby, see you tonight".

"I love you too, you are so amazing".

She hung up and kept opening the package.

"I told Jonathan that my favorite breakfast ever was from a diner about 5 minutes from the airport near my father's house in Maryland. So, he ordered it and had it sent Fedex overnight".

"Oh my goodness. I wondered why he was asking me about breakfast foods last night".

"Yep, he thinks of everything".

He had ordered her favorite omelet, a few of her favorite side dishes and Marcia's favorites as well.

Jennifer got them silverware and plates out and they sat and ate. They talked about how they wanted their hair and makeup and what color they wanted their nails.

After they were finished eating, Jennifer went upstairs and changed into some black lounging pants and a pink tank top and some pink flip flops.

She and Marcia headed out to the nail place first, and they both got manis and pedis. Jennifer opted for a French manicure on both her hands and toes, and Marcia opted for hot pink.

"What kind of shoes are you wearing?"

"White strappy sandals".

"Good choice".

After their manis and pedis were over, they headed to the hair place.

Jennifer's hairstylist washed and blew her hair dry, and flat ironed it. She pulled half of it back into a sparkly clip and used a curling wand on the lower half. Jennifer was wearing a very short veil, that only covered her face, so they put that on for her as well.

They did her makeup right after that, and gave her some samples to take with her in case she needed to reapply.

After Marcia was done, they headed back to the house to get ready.

Jennifer put on a pair of white lace boy-short panties, and a matching white strapless lace bra. She pulled her gown on over that, and then Marcia zipped her up. She put her garter on, and then slipped her shoes on, and she was ready.

They had about 20 minutes till it was time to leave.

She carried her suitcase downstairs and her wedding night bag, and her wedding bag.

Marcia came downstairs in a sparkly lavender strapless gown with a thigh high slit, and black stilettos.

They waited downstairs for the limo.

Jennifer had her vows, Jonathan's ring and her emergency kit in her clutch.

The doorbell rang and Marcia answered it.

"Delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

Jennifer recognized him as one the guys that helped her move out of the condo.

"That's me. She can sign for it".

"Looking good, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

Marcia closed the door and brought her the package.

It was an envelope with a 3 on it and a small box.

She opened the envelope first, and pulled the card out.

" _Jennifer-_

 _Max and I had a long conversation about luck last night. Up until now, I never believed in luck, I believed in hard work. But then I met you, and now I realize that I am lucky. I am lucky to know you, to get to be with you, and to get to love you. I'm lucky you came back to me, not once, but twice. I'm lucky that your flight home from Italy changed. I'm lucky that you gave me another second chance again a few weeks ago. I'm lucky that you agreed to marry me, and tonight, we will both get lucky, in more ways than one. I love you more than words can say, angel. You make me want to be a better person for you, and I cannot wait to wake up tomorrow with my wife. – I love you, Jonathan"._

She dabbed at her eyes with his handkerchief and then opened the box. It was a gorgeous diamond bracelet, with a deep red stone, a light greenish-blue stone, and then a dark blue stone. It had a lobster clasp.

There was a piece of paper in the bottom of the box.

"This bracelet contains benitoite, garnet, aquamarine, and diamonds, set in 24k gold".

"What a gorgeous bracelet".

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Marcia helped her put it on.

She packed the piece of paper in her wedding night bag.

"Can you do me a favor and run this upstairs and put it in my nightstand? It's the nightstand that isn't close to the door".

"Sure".

She got back downstairs just as the limo pulled up.

Marcia helped her lock the door and then she got into the limo. The limo driver loaded her bags into the trunk, and they started driving. The windows were reverse tinted-which meant that Jennifer and Marcia couldn't see out of them from the inside.

About 20 minutes later, the limo indicated that they were at their location.

The door opened and Hillary was standing there.

"Ok, so are going into this tent, and that's where we will stay until it's time."

She walked in there and the limo driver unloaded her bags.

She and Marcia waited in the tent for Hillary.

She came breezing in.

"Here are your flowers, we are about 20 minutes out from starting".

"Is my father here?"

"Not that I'm aware of".

She nodded.

"Am I getting married in a tent?"

"No. The tent is to keep the actual venue hidden till the last minute and to give us some storage space, and overflow space if we need it".

She stared at her flowers. She had a bouquet of dark purple ranunculus, white roses, purple gladiolus, and heather. There was one section of Lily of the valley.

Before she knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle.

Max appeared and offered his arm.

"You look so beautiful, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

She wrapped Jonathan's handkerchief around her flowers, and took his arm.

Jonathan and the minister walked down the aisle to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

After that song finished playing, Marcia walked down the aisle to "Here Comes the Sun", by the Beatles.

Jennifer and Max were just about to walk down the aisle when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Max, may I do this instead?"

"Of course".

"Pa! I'm so glad you are here".

"You look absolutely radiant, sweetheart".

"Thank you".

She let go of Max's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Max".

"No problem, Miss Edwards". He flipped her veil over in front of her face.

Max walked down the aisle ahead of them.

Jennifer linked her arm through her father's, and turned to look at him.

"The three of us need to talk before we leave tonight, after the ceremony".

"I'm willing to do that".

"Thank you".

She blinked back the tears as she and her father walked down the aisle.

Jonathan's face broke into a wide smile as soon as he saw her.

She and her father walked down the aisle to "Let Me Call You Sweetheart".

Jennifer looked all around the venue. As she and Stephen walked towards the wedding altar, she realized that they were in the church that she and Jonathan had found on the beach that night. It looked a little different though. There were purple and white ranunculus all over the place, and they were standing under a gorgeous altar with greenery, sprigs of lavender, and lily of the valley.

She and Stephen got to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I". Stephen kissed her cheek, and then held her hand in his left hand. He turned to Jonathan, and stuck his hand out. Jonathan shook hands with him, and then Stephen put her hand in his, and went and sat on the front row.

"Marriage is a sacred covenant between two people who love each other and want to share a life together. These two people stand before us vowing to do exactly that. Jonathan, do you take Jennifer to be your wife, forsaking all others before her, till death do you part?"

"I do".

"Jennifer, do you take Jonathan to be your husband, forsaking all others, till death do you part?"

"I do".

"Jonathan and Jennifer have chosen to write their own vows. Jonathan, you may begin".

Max handed Jonathan his vows.

"My dearest Jennifer-It has been 384 days since I first saw you walking down the street in New York. It's been 370 days since you first saw me that night at Iris in New York. 370 days since our first dance, our first cab ride, and since I first found out your name and where you worked. 369 days ago, you received the first of many bouquets of flowers from me. 366 days ago, you and I shared our first kiss. And 365 days ago, we had our first date. What we thought would be a simple Italian dinner with maybe some dancing in the middle and a kiss at the end, turned out to be anything but. Instead, it was two things. It was the start of something magical, that is bigger than both of us. It was the start of a journey that has had many ups and downs, and hopefully has many more ups ahead of us. It was also the greatest first date of my life. I knew from that first dance at Cavelli's that I was dancing with the woman I was going to marry. I just didn't know when. We have survived so much, and while it was hard to be away from our family and friends for 3 months, it brought us closer together. I am so thankful that we had that experience. We have had some not so fun moments as well, and while I would never wish those on anyone, I think that they made us stronger, both individually and as a couple. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman ever created, the one who makes my heart skip a beat, the one I would walk through fire for without a moment's hesitation. No other woman has ever nor will ever come close to your beauty, definitely outside, but most especially inside. Life is full of promises. So, with everything that we have gone through to be together, I want to make a few promises to you. I promise that you and I will have many more moments together-adventurous ones, playful and goofy ones, loving and serious ones. I promise that as long as I am living, you will never be alone. I promise that for every single day of the rest of your life, you will never wonder whether or not you are beautiful, and you will always know that you are loved. I promise to always kiss you in the rain, the snow, and under fireworks. I promise to always protect you, and to most importantly, protect your heart as much as possible. You are my soulmate, my angel, and you are without a doubt the better half of me and what makes me whole. I fully believe that you were put on this earth to be loved by me and cherished by me and I promise you that you will be each and every single day. I love you past the stars, darling, always and forever."

Jennifer used her handkerchief to dab her eyes.

"Jonathan, you know me better than anyone, and yet you still manage to love me and want to be with me. That amazes me every day. You are always so generous, and willing to go to the ends of the earth to provide for me or to simply make me happy. You are constantly finding ways to surprise me, and doing and saying the most romantic things. Each surprise is better than the last. I am grateful for you and to you, that you love me like you do. You accepted my faults and my past, without question. When I had doubts, you did everything you could to prove them wrong. You are the most patient, kind, handsome, caring, intelligent, generous, gentle, and simply amazing man I have ever known. You not only refused to give up on me when I gave up on us, but you also refused to let me give up on myself. You constantly remind me of my beauty, and you make me feel beautiful as well. I promise that I will always respect you, cherish you, encourage you, and share happiness and laughter with you. I promise to always let you steal the covers, and to split the difference on the thermostat. I promise to give you back scratches, and go on adventures with you and to tell you every day that I love you, even when I'm mad. I promise to remember that neither of us is perfect, and to strive to remember all of the ways that we are perfect for each other. I love you more with each passing day, and with every part of me. I love you, and I will be in love with you always and forever".

Almost everyone was crying or wiping their eyes.

"May we have the rings please?"

Jennifer handed her flowers to Marcia as Marcia handed her Jonathan's ring.

"Jonathan, please put the ring on Jennifer's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Jennifer, please place this ring on Jonathan's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"By the powers vested in me, by God and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

He lifted her veil, and leaned forward and kissed her, like they had practiced. It was a middle-ish long kiss.

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

Marcia handed her flowers back to her, and they turned to face the crowd.

For the first time, Jennifer realized that it was packed.

"Jonathan and Jennifer would like to invite you all to join them right outside. They are going to do the first wedding toss here, so please line up on either side of the steps as you go out. The reception is across the street, on the roof. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Everyone cheered as Jonathan and Jennifer shared another kiss.

They walked up the aisle to "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole.

Hillary ushered them into a tent off to the side.

"We did it, baby".

"We did".

"Happy Wedding Day, Mrs. Hart".

"Happy Wedding Day, Mr. Hart".

He leaned over and kissed her passionately and then the wedding party came into the tent. Jennifer's father came in as well.

"Max, Marcia, can you please give Jonathan and I and my father a few minutes alone?"

"Certainly".

They walked out of the tent and Jennifer turned to Stephen.

"Ok you two. You are the most important men in my life. What's it going to be, Pa?"

"Young man, I apologize for erroneously placing blame on you regarding my daughter's accident, and for kicking you out of my home afterwards, and for making you falsely admit negligence. If Jennifer thinks you are the one for her, I will support that. I just hope that your vows were sincere. I am warning you though, if ever a time comes where she isn't happy, then I won't be happy."

"And?"

Jennifer looked at him.

"And I rescind what I said about you not being allowed in my home. You are more than welcome there any time".

"Thank you. I promise to make her the happiest woman in the world".

"Welcome to the family".

"I appreciate that".

They shook hands, and then the three of them walked out of the tent. Jonathan and Jennifer held hands the whole way.

They did the first wedding toss, and everyone tossed lavender petals on them. Jennifer loved it.

It was time for pictures and Jennifer finally found a moment to ask Jonathan about the venue.

"Well, the guy was insistent on tearing it down. So, I bought this lot a few lots down from that one, and I sent a photographer and an architect to inspect every inch of that structure and we built an exact replica on this lot. I told Hillary to spare no expense on decorating it like you wanted, and after today, I am donating it to the church across the street, for their sunrise services and other occasions".

"You're wonderful".

She leaned up and kissed him, and rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"The reception is on the rooftop of the high rise across the street. We have the penthouse, and the roof till 11".

After the pictures were finished, including some out in the sand along the shore, they headed for the reception.

The photographer insisted on having them kiss in the middle of the street with traffic stopped on both sides. The cars started honking at them, so they made it quick.

They walked inside and got in the elevator.

She embraced him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

She kissed him a few times, and then they arrived at the penthouse.

Hillary was having their things from the tent brought over to the penthouse.

Everyone was eating and drinking when they walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your bride and groom, the Harts. Jonathan and Jennifer!"

Everyone clapped as they made their entrance and made their way to the dance floor. Marcia took Jennifer's flowers on the way.

They started dancing to "At Last", by Etta James.

"Honey, I love the bracelet that you sent me, but I don't understand the significance of the stones".

"The red one, on the left, is the official gemstone of New York, where we met. The middle one, is the official gemstone of Colorado, where we official became a couple. And the final one, is the official gemstone of California, where we will share our life. And the rest are diamonds, that sparkle just like your eyes do".

She leaned up and kissed him as they danced.

"That is the most romantic gesture ever. I love it".

"Your father surprised me today".

"He surprised me too. I really thought he wasn't coming".

"Max told me that on the way to the hotel last night, he made a point to tell him how wonderful he thinks you are, and how he thinks of you as a daughter already, and how he has known me for a long time and that he could tell right away that I was really in love with you".

"Max saves the day".

"He's good like that".

"I loved your vows, I want to put those in our wedding box".

"Wedding box?"

"Yeah, I'm making a box of all things related to our wedding".

"Thank you for the cufflinks you sent me, darling. I was very surprised that you thought of that".

She had gotten him some silver cufflinks and had them engraved with their initials.

Their dance ended, and he dipped her and kissed her and then they headed to sit at their table.

After everyone ate, they started the wedding traditions.

They cut the cake and fed each other a piece. It was a white cake, with pineapple filling, and coconut icing.

"Tastes like a pina colada".

"You gave me the idea the night after I moved out of the condo".

"Oh yeah? I'm glad you were paying attention."

After they finished that part, they mingled with their guests and shared some more dances.

She looked over and spotted the piano in the corner.

"Is that my mom's piano?"

"No, unfortunately it isn't. I asked your dad about it and he wouldn't agree to it unless I made the promise, so I did, but we couldn't get it shipped here in time. So, that's a replica. That was the only part of the deal that fell through".

She kissed him.

"You are so good to me, and I don't deserve it at all".

Finally, at the end of the night, she tossed her bouquet, and a cute girl from Jonathan's office caught it.

Jonathan took her garter off her, and tossed that, which was also caught by an employee.

Around 10, Hillary came to them and told them that if they wanted, they could leave early.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Sure".

"Ok, give me about 10 minutes. I am going to have the caterers make you some snack boxes to go, and some cake boxes, and then we will do the final wedding toss and the final surprise."

They shared a final dance, and then the DJ announced that it was time for everyone to go outside on to the roof.

Jennifer found her dad and pulled him back inside.

Jonathan went outside to coordinate the surprise.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming and for resolving things with Jonathan. I love you, Pa".

"I love you, too sweetheart. Jonathan was right, you are all that matters. What are your plans for after the wedding?"

"We are going on a surprise honeymoon, and then we are going to come back and I will write freelance, and he will run his company, and we don't know much more than that".

"Call me when you get home, ok?"

"I promise".

He went back outside and then Jonathan came back inside.

Hillary came and opened the doors.

"Wedding toss number two."

They ran through everyone, and their guests all tossed glow necklaces in the air and waved glowsticks in the air.

After a few pictures, Jonathan took her to the other end of the roof.

Fireworks began to explode, and he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, romantic, angelic type of kiss.

"3/3".

"I love you".

"I love you too."

She leaned back against him and he wrapped his around her shoulders as they watched the fireworks.

After the fireworks were over, they went back inside.

"Ok, it's time for the newlyweds to leave, so we are all going to bid them farewell."

Everyone lined up by the door and waved as Jonathan and Jennifer walked out and towards the elevators.

Hillary rode down with them.

"My staff took your luggage and bags and we just have a few things to settle up and then you can go".

They signed the marriage license when they got downstairs, and Jonathan handed her an envelope of checks to pay the caterer, florist, DJ, photographer, and herself.

Stephen appeared.

"Son, let me cover these".

He handed Jonathan the bank books. Jennifer teared up and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Thank you, Pa".

"Thank you, Stephen".

"It's all there. You two can use the leftover funds however you wish".

"We appreciate it".

After everything was signed and paid for, Jennifer gave Max and Marcia huge hugs and thank you's and Jonathan did the same, and they climbed into their limo.

The photographer wanted a sunroof picture, so they gave him a few, and then they headed out.

He had booked them a room at the Westin.

They got checked in, and headed up to their honeymoon suite.

He picked her up and carried her across the threshold and then set her down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She kissed him for several minutes.

"Hear that?"

"What?"

"Exactly. Peace and quiet".

She walked over to the mirror and carefully took her veil off and then took her hair down.

She unzipped her dress and slipped out of it.

She hung it up in the closet and put her robe on.

She got her lingerie out of her suitcase and put it on while he was changing out of his suit.

They climbed into bed together and he grabbed the boxes of snacks the caterer had packed for them.

They ate and drank champagne that he had arranged for them to have, and chatted about the wedding.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"it was better than I dreamed it could be. The venue was spectacular. The reception was amazing, and the best part was, you got my dad to come. I can never thank you enough for that".

"Anything for you, darling".

She put the snack box away and finished her champagne and then snuggled up to him.

"Honey…when do I get to find out where we are going on our honeymoon?"

"I suppose I could tell you now, if you wanted".

"I do want".

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"How does Bora Bora sound?"

"Heavenly".

She kissed him passionately.

They made love a few times and then fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hart".

"Goodnight, Mr. Hart".

And they lived happily ever after…..


End file.
